


Shadowed Sun

by Darkpetal16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Growth, Healing, Hurt, Isekai, Love, Other, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 230,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpetal16/pseuds/Darkpetal16
Summary: -COMPLETED- Originally posted on FF.net 08-24-2013; Completed in 05-03-2016.Life can be a cruel thing, especially when it was never meant to be given to you in the first place.OC-insert.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork by Lammington on deviantART.**
> 
> Disclaimer for story: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction.  
> Beta: Searching. For. Enadi.

**('･ω･')** _  
_

Dying sucked.

But dying from spinal cancer sucked even more.

Confined to a hospital bed at a very young age, I was literally wasting away, unable to move. Paralyzed from the waist down and eventually completely paralyzed before dying.

Life really, really sucked for me. Dying before twelve, really, really sucked. Never going to school, really, really sucked. Worrying my parents endlessly, really, really sucked. Unable to move, really, really sucked. All in all, I really, really hated my life.

It could have been worse, somehow. I could have been hated. I could have been abused. I could have had some worse disease, died earlier, maybe, but it was still pretty bad.

My parents were good people. They loved me endlessly and did everything possible to make sure I was big sister was amazing, and I knew it was hard for her, too. She loved me and always visited me after school and even brought some of her friends.

She was a good person.

When my big sister, Laura—or as I called her, Lala—visited me, she always brought something new. Either a book, or a movie or game or... anything, really. I loved the books more than anything. She constantly teased me about being a closet-geek. I didn't mind.

When I was around nine, she started bringing in the big stuff: manga and anime. My favorite, as it was for many others, was the ever popular _Naruto_.

I know, I know, _so_ typical, but it was. I was envious of all the amazing feats they could do. I was jealous of how, despite the hardships faced, they were able to stand up, tall and proud. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to be okay with dying. I didn't want to live as a nuisance. I tried. I really did.

I wasn't sure if I succeeded, though.

When I died, I died before the manga could finish. I died at the age of eleven; February thirteenth at two PM on a Saturday afternoon.

I can't even begin to describe how I felt when it became clear that I _died_ , the physical or emotional experience. I can't, or really, I won't tell you (what good would it do me? There are no known words to describe the feelings I felt) when I started to hear voices or feel such a comforting warmth around me. To constantly hear two heartbeats aside from my own. **  
**

I couldn't.

What seemed like a day or so, was really months. And when those months passed, the most horrible thing happened.

Ripping me from that comfort, something forced me into freezing cold air — virtually helpless and unable to move. I knew what it was like to feel helpless. I had gotten used to that feeling. I'd had that feeling for as long I could remember. Being physically and mentally helpless.

I didn't cry.

I was afraid, yes, but only of what was going on. I didn't try to struggle, just took short ragged breaths as I tried to get a bearing of my surroundings. There was someone else crying, a familiar someone. They had left the comfort before I did. They were probably helpless, too.

Rubbed down, dried and wrapped up in a soft blanket, the arms of a giant carried me until... _it_ happened.

The most horrible sense of unease came over me. A cold emotion washed over me and instinctually I recognized it as the intent to kill me. It was foreign and alien.

And suddenly the arms of the giant were gone and replaced with different arms. Arms that held that killer intent.

I quivered, frightened. What was going on?

What happened next was too fast for me to comprehend. One moment I was in the arms of a dangerous person, the next I was in the hold of someone whose voice I recognized. Then once again someone placed me in between the two heartbeats that I had spent the past months listening to.

A voice, the woman, cooed to us, wrapping a long arm around us.

Her voice sounded strained. She was in pain.

What was going on?

Minutes passed and then I felt something new. Something horrible. Such horrendous intent—such a malice force - it overtook me. I whimpered and the familiar heartbeat on my other side sniffled, curling into me. I huddled close to him—it _was_ a him, right?—and the woman held us closer.

More time passed. I could hear screams and explosions and ferocious roars echo around us. I was so scared.

I wanted my Lala, my Momma, and my Papa. I missed them.

What was going on?

Again that man from before, the familiar— _good_ —one came and took all three of us. Such a blur of motion... and the next thing I knew I could feel that horrible malice up close and personal. It was so near I could taste it.

He, the familiar heartbeat, was crying next to me, but I wasn't. What good would it have done me?

Words exchanged. Movement above me. Silence. Pure and utter silence aside from a low growl. More words rang around me. From the woman. She was crying. She was so sad. So heartbroken.

I didn't want her sad.

Then I felt it.

The malice. The intent. That _Godawfulohwhydiditevenexist?_ energy. It moved. It fluctuated. And it went into me.

Fire. White hot, lava burning fire raced through even vein in my body. I wailed, squirming in pain and I could feel he-who-was-beside-me do the same. We cried together, sobbing as that terrible agony raged through us.

And then it was over.

And we were alone.

**('･ω･')**

It took me exactly four months to realize what happened. Who happened. Why it happened. And what the _hell_ I had to do next.

I'll spare you what occurred in those months as it's unimportant. What _was_ important was the new information that came with those months.

I was, somehow, reborn in the manga I adored— _Naruto_. I became the twin sister of _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, named Miwako Uzumaki, and somehow, I too, became a jinchūriki. I could only assume this occurred as instead of sealing away half of Kurama's chakra forever—Minato, my new father—sealed it away inside of _me_.

What was I going to do next, you might ask.

I couldn't do anything for a while. My body was still premature. When I was older—when _we_ —were older and living away from this horrible orphanage, then I could start taking action. Then I could finally, for the first in my life, _live._ But I couldn't do that now. I didn't want to be named a prodigy so soon. That would be too dangerous. Especially considering my status. For the moment, I would mimic my dear brother Naruto.

Then I would be, for the first time in both of my lives, be _free_.

I could run. I could jump. I could go to school. I could fight. I could read and draw and paint and... I could play an instrument. I could do _anything_. I wasn't bedridden. I had an ungodly amount of stamina and healing regeneration. I had _chakra_. I was smart. I could, at last, have the childhood I dreamed of having.

I was... I was capable of doing anything.

Oh God, it felt _so_ good.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And I was not going to waste it.

 **('･ω･')**


	2. No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork by Lammington on deviantART.**

We were six years old when we moved out of the orphanage and into our own apartment. Grandfather Hokage, or Grandfather for short, had given us the very same apartment from the manga. The only difference being that he had a door installed in between two of the apartment rooms and gave us each a separate one. He then told us to write down everything we needed and wanted for furnishings, where he would then give the list to one of his shinobi, and they would furnish our apartment.

Naruto and I were close as any twins were at that age. He was my rock and my sunshine and I adored him endlessly.

He loved me, so very dearly, and I loved him. We were virtually inseparable. He seemed to retain the same personality I had always imagined him having, and my personality then developed to contradict his—to complete him almost.

Where he was loud, I was quiet. Where he was rebellious, I was docile. Where he was mischievous, I was unfailingly polite. **  
**

We decided to just share a bed, and use the money limit Grandfather had given us to buy something else: a garden.

We would use one apartment room for eating, sleeping and all other necessities, but the other we would use for miscellaneous purposes. The room had a skylight and with some of the money, we eventually made a sort of indoor garden.

Our treatment from the village wasn't as bad as I feared it would be. Yes, there were glares. Yes, there were muttered curses. Yes, we were kicked out of quite a few shops, but no one raised a hand against us. Or well, no one actually _landed_ a hit on us. It could have been _so_ much worse.

And after we moved into our new apartment, we would begin our time at the academy.

Something Naruto and I were both anxious for.

"Whadd'ya think it'll be like?" Naruto asked in our newly furnished apartment, a cup of steaming instant ramen in his hands.

"I dunno," I answered. "Jiji said he picked out our teacher 'specially for us. I hope they're good."

"They will be, considering Jiji," Naruto said happily. "I bet they'll be super smart and super strong too."

"Maybe," I allowed. "Demo, Nii-chan, are you still going to prank?" **  
**

"'Course," Naruto declared, slurping up his noodles.

I smiled. At first, I thought perhaps I should discourage Naruto's prankster ways—as it wouldn't help him gain anyone's respect or love—but the thought was quickly dismissed for multiple reasons.

Naruto _loved_ his pranks. He _loved_ being a rascal; it always cheered him up and made him happy. I couldn't frown upon something harmless that made him happy. Not to mention, it was a surprisingly good training method.

When I explained this to Naruto, it probably redoubled his efforts in pranks. If he could continue to come up with ingenious pranks and mischievous ploys, targeting only shinobi and able to _escape_ the shinobi—he'd become a master at escape. Not to mention it would seriously improve his stealth if he was able to stay unseen by _shinobi_ while wearing such a bright color like _orange_.

And it allowed his more imaginative and creative spirit to run amuck, something all shinobi would need in the heat of battle. I didn't doubt that his genius ingenuity to come up with brilliant plans in the midst of battle was because of his pranking past.

(It also helped that I loved seeing what new fun ways he would come up with to torment our own tormentors).

"I guess I shouldn't really be surprised," I giggled, smiling adoringly at my brother. "Ne, ne, think Jiji will train us, too? When we start the academy, I mean?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I hope so! Demo, he's always so busy. I don't think he'll have time, Imouto."

I nodded my head, frowning slightly. "Have you thought about what area you want to specialize in?"

Naruto tilted his head, his wide blue eyes staring at me curiously. "Huh?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I mean... well, Jiji said there are lots and lots of different types of shinobi right? Tracker, frontal assault, defenders, strategists... that type of stuff. Have you thought about what kind you want to specialize in?"

"Mmm," Naruto hummed. "Na-uh. Have you?"

I nodded my head, smiling brightly. "Tracker! I want to work with ninken."

"Doggies?"

"Doggies," I confirmed. "I-I don't think I'd be a very good frontal attacker. I think you would be though, Nii-chan."

"Hmmm... I dunno. What are Hokages?"

"I think they're frontal attackers in general, but the Yondaime Hokage was also a great support, too. I don't think it really matters," I answered, my brow furrowed as I considered his question.

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, I'll figure it out eventually! Let's get some sleep—tomorrow we start the academy!"

My eyes lit up and I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. That was true. Tomorrow we would start our very first academy class—Jiji was even going to walk us there himself.

I was... ecstatic. Beyond stoked. Not only for us being able to live away from that awful orphanage, but for us being able to train together.

All my past life I was in that stupid hospital room, unable to do a _thing_ for myself. This time it was different, though. I had control of my life. I could _do something_ with it. While I was in the orphanage I had to tone it down—mimic what my brother did, so I couldn't be seen as a prodigy and then whisked away to ROOT or God knows what else. Now away from prying eyes, I could express myself freely and pursue my dream.

My dream being to experience life to the fullest.

And what better way to do that then become a kunoichi along my dearest brother in my favorite manga? It was... amazing! I was stoked beyond belief.

As Naruto put the dishes away and I went off to water our small garden, I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. I knew the dangers of being a kunoichi. That I could die. But really... really... dying just didn't seem like such a concern for me. I had accepted my fate a long, long time ago. I knew that everyone died one day and I was prepared to do so again. Because for the moment... as long as I still living and breathing... I wanted to really _live_.

After I finished watering and we were both dressed for bed, we tucked ourselves in and soon afterwards, we both fell asleep.

**('･ω･')**

Grandfather's hand was warm and big around my own. It was rough and soft and comforting. Grandfather was a kind man who openly adored Naruto and me. Naruto and I loved him very much, as we considered him our family apart from ourselves. Naruto walked on Grandfather's left side and me on his right. The academy was in sight and already I could see such a large group of people, parents and children alike.

I sniffed the air, my nose crinkling at the scent. I wasn't sure if it was just a 'me' thing or a 'jinchūriki of Kurama' thing, but my sense of smell and hearing was magnified like no tomorrow. I think Naruto's was, too, but we never really talked about it. I sniffed again, taking in all the strange new scents.

"Is something wrong, Miwako-chan?" Grandfather inquired politely.

I gave him a bright smiled. "I'm just smelling the new scents, Jiji. It's so strange."

Naruto laughed. "I know, right? I think I smell lots of dogs—is there a pound nearby, Jiji?"

Grandfather laughed quietly. It was a nice laugh, a heartwarming laugh. "No, but I think you two might be smelling the Inuzaka Clan. The Clan Head's son will be starting the academy today as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Inuzaka... aren't they the ninken family?" I asked excitedly. "That's so cool! I always wanted my own ninken."

Grandfather smiled, nodding slightly. "Well now, it looks like we're here."

And we were. As soon as Grandfather appeared on the scene, heads bowed low and respectfully. A handful of shinobi even bowed outright. I could see the children our age stare up at him with wide, amazed eyes. Not that I could blame them. Grandfather, being the Hokage, commanded a powerful presence. A warm and comforting presence, but a powerful one nonetheless.

Eyes landed on Naruto and I and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. My eyes drifted down and I shyly looked away. Grandfather squeezed my hand reassuringly and I brought my gaze back up, smiling in what I hoped was a friendly way.

"Hokage-sama," a man—Iruka, I recognized—stepped forward. "I take it this is Naruto-kun and Miwako-chan?"

"Indeed, Iruka-san," Grandfather replied. "Naruto-kun, Miwako-chan, I'm going to have to leave for now. Behave yourselves."

"Hai," Naruto and I chorused.

As Grandfather left, Iruka gave us a tentative smile. "Ohaiyho. I'm Iruka, I'll be your sensei."

And as Iruka spoke, I could feel the eyes of the others drift away from us and I felt myself relaxing. Shyly, I took Naruto's hand as he grinned and exclaimed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my little sister, Uzumaki Miwako! I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

Iruka gave an amused—skeptical—smile in return. "I see. Well then you two, won't don't you follow me to the class?"

**('･ω･')**

Class itself was... amazing.

Then again, I was probably biased.

I had never been to school myself, too sick to go with a weak immune system (eventually _shot_ immune system from the radiation treatment). My sister had always spoken about it in a nonchalant way, dismissing it, but I was so envious of her. I wanted to go so badly. I wanted to learn for myself along with other students my age. I wanted that nearly more than anything.

I was, I admit, a little disappointed by how uneventful it was, but it was still amazing. The environment, the atmosphere, the students... just like I had always pictured it. No, it was better. It was _real_.

The first part of class was just an introduction to everyone in the class and what we would be doing over the year. When lunch broke out, the class scattered over the playground, leaving Naruto and I alone. I took my brother's hand, feeling shy and unsure. I hadn't had anyone my age to play with before. I didn't know what to do.

Naruto squeezed my hand tightly as he looked around, eyes scanning the playground. His eyes settled on a small group of children teaming up together to start a game of ninja. Naruto gave me a bright grin before tugging me along after them.

I wasn't so sure, though.

I knew how most of the villagers felt about us. I wasn't blind or ignorant—definitely not ignorant— about the civilians, especially. And the children Naruto was leading us towards were most certainly civilian students. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ne, ne." Naruto's voice drew their attention towards us. Instinctively, I shied away, hiding behind Naruto almost. "Mind if we play?"

An ordinary boy with shaggy brown hair stepped up, peering at us. "Aren't you those kids that nobody likes?"

Naruto stiffened ever slightly and I resisted flinching.

"I think they are. Hey, go away. No one wants you here," called another child. Naruto's grip around my hand tightened to the point where it hurt. I didn't voice that to him. I knew he was angry and hurt and wanted to take it out on them, but we promised Grandfather we would behave today.

We didn't want to disappoint Grandfather.

I tugged Naruto away. "Nii-chan... let's go... come on, Nii-chan..."

Naruto swung his gaze back towards me, his posture stiff. He gave a small nod and the two of us walked away from the group.

I spotted Shikamaru and Chōji and considered going to them, but immediately rejected the idea.

Just because they didn't come from civilian back grounds and turned out wonderfully, didn't mean they would still interact with us. Especially considering I didn't know how their families or really, their parents, would react about us.

That was the reasoning I told myself as I steered Naruto towards a secluded area where we could eat the lunch Grandfather had made sure for us to bring.

The truth was, though; I couldn't stand the idea of one of the Rookie Nine rejecting either of us. I just didn't want to run that risk.

**('･ω･')**

Gym, as I dubbed it, was an hour after lunch. For the first two months of the academy, Iruka told us, we would be running laps, doing pushups and other various exercises. After that, we would practice our taijutsu stances for a month. Then on the fourth month into the academy, we would hold taijutsu spars and henceforth after Gym.

This part of the class was already a favorite of mine. After being cooped up for so long, it was exhilarating being free on such a level—to move and jump and soar and push my body to the limit without the threat of death hanging constantly over my shoulder. My muscles burned from the work, but at the same time it felt _good_.

After gym, Iruka lectured us some more and class was over.

Our first day was done.

**('･ω･')**

Over the course of two months, Naruto and I fell into a sort of pattern. When it became obvious that the civilian children wouldn't associate with us and even some of the clan children, we stuck close. Naruto was still persistent in trying to make new friends, but they never turned out well and I had just given up entirely, focusing myself to studies instead.

I needed things to distract me from the wriggling sense of loneliness creeping up on my brother and I. Naruto used his time to pull elaborate pranks and skip class when there was a class being taught by a particularly nasty teacher.

I used my time to study. I didn't study because I particularly liked it. I didn't, surprisingly, study to prepare myself for the Akatsuki or Invasion. And though I _liked_ having knowledge because knowledge was power and I wanted desperately to excel at the academy...

I studied because it was the only thing that could take up my full undivided attention and work my brain to a dull numb, so I couldn't really _feel_ anything else.

I felt so silly about it, too. Just a little over a month ago I was so hyped up for this new life, for the freedom it promised me. I had forgotten just how awful the background was for us.

I knew Naruto had a hard childhood. I knew that. I just didn't imagine it could feel so... _horrible_. The stares I could ignore. The glares I could ignore. The whispers were harder, but I could still endure it through... but the constant undermining from some of our own teachers at the academy, the sneers from my fellow students when I messed even the slightest thing up, the exasperated look someone would give if I asked a question.

All of that was just... awful. I never experienced that sort of thing in my previous life.

I understood why Naruto became such a loudmouth. It was his own mask. A mask he built himself to fool even himself. After all, being angry was so much better than being upset or sad. Getting excited and pumped and hyped up was so much better than being depressed and sullen. If he could continue to attract attention to himself, all the while putting up a façade that said nothing was wrong... if he did it long enough, it would fool even him.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't bring myself to do that, and yet, at the same time I couldn't bring myself to tell Naruto to stop. Because that was how he coped. Without that mask, I was afraid my brother would break and I wasn't strong enough to support both of us, even though I desperately wanted to be.

So I created my own coping way. I studied all sorts of things; some pointless, others practical. Anything that would cause my brain to work itself into a frenzy so it would just go blissfully numb afterwards. I worked my body in a similar fashion. Whenever the library was closed or when the mood just hit me, I would work myself to exhaustion, running. Sometimes I even worked myself hard enough I couldn't move for the rest of the night and part of the next morning.

My academic grades were average. Some part of me knew that they would have been higher, had I been graded fairly; but at the same time I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Especially considering who I was.

Too smart? Must be the Kyūbi in disguise.

Too strong? Oh, definitely the Kyūbi.

Too good? Better than the _Clans'_ children? Oh shit, the Kyūbi's taken over the brat, better kill it.

No, no. I was better off as average.

**('･ω･')**

Eventually two months faded into four months, four months faded into six, and soon enough we began chakra training.

This... was something both of us had been anxious about.

In the past six months I had been not only studying the academy material, but my own subjects as well. Mainly chakra nature, basic genjutsu and ninjutsu, along with amateur medical ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. Actually, just really anything that required thinking.

Hell, I even studied the history of the other villages - something I wouldn't ever need as the academy didn't even test us on it. I didn't plan on becoming a medical kunoichi, but I definitely wanted to know the basics. You never know when you'd need it. I had already started my own chakra control exercises, finding it not only exceedingly difficult due to my massive reserves, but just down right discouraging.

But I wasn't able to ask for help because I didn't want anyone to know I was training in chakra so soon. Now, though, that we were learning this in the academy—I could ask Iruka for help without it seeming to be odd.

The leaf that I held in my hands was smooth and a bright green. Our goal for class was to get it to stick to our fingers. So far only Sakura, Ino and a couple of other students were close. Naruto and I seemed the furthest behind.

At my raised hand, Iruka came over.

"Yes, Miwako-chan?" Iruka asked patiently, smiling openly.

"I think there's something wrong with my chakra," I told him.

Iruka's smile slipped momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"I think I have too much of it," I said.

Iruka frowned thoughtfully, eyeing me carefully. "Why do you think that?"

I shifted slightly. "I um... I um... I read about it in a scroll."

"Well I doubt you have too much chakra, Miwako-chan," Iruka said patiently with a smile. It almost seemed strained, though. As if he wanted nothing more than to _not_ smile at me. "You're still just an academy student. Besides, we just started this lesson. Keep trying."

Just an academy student my ass. I was a _jinchūriki_ —or at least I assumed so, from what I could tell by how much chakra I had. It was a common fact that jinchūriki had beyond the normal chakra capacity of his or her age group. Iruka had to have known that or else Grandfather wouldn't have allowed someone so ignorant to teach us.

Even still...

As Iruka walked away I felt the sting of hurt, stunning me in disbelief. I had thought Iruka was the good guy. I thought, because he and Naruto developed such a special bond later on, that he would be safe now. I knew in the beginning they didn't have such a bond. That to Naruto, Iruka was just another teacher. I didn't quite realize until now that it was because Iruka wasn't ready to form that bond. That he didn't like us, just like everyone else.

I was wrong. And it hurt. It hurt much more than I expected it to.

I clenched my hands into fists, a sort of cold fury washing over me.

Fine. I would take a horrible grade at chakra control.

But I was not _fucking_ backing down.

**('･ω･')**

I had nearly endless energy because of the Kyūbi. I knew I could essentially get by with only an hour of sleep every night. I didn't want to do that because I knew the psychological drawbacks it would have on my mind, but I _could_ do it.

I wanted to include Naruto in on my plan, but the risks were too great. I knew Naruto could keep a secret, sometimes, but I also knew that if he ever got too worked up. his mouth would run off at anything to prove his point. An example scenario being if he became too frustrated with the leaf exercises at the academy, he could just shout out that he didn't need them because he could walk on water or climb trees anyway.

I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk drawing attention to either of us so soon. Especially considering who we were. It was too dangerous, far too dangerous. Who knew what they would do to him, do to _us_? So after Naruto had gone to sleep, I carefully left our apartment and went down to a secluded training area, eventually finding a tree.

I recognized the training area. This was where Team 7 had originally been given the bell test.

I stared at the stone.

Feeling oddly nostalgic I brushed my hand across it. I felt compelled to fulfill this ironic sort of compulsion. I wanted to train here. Exclusively here. How ironic would that be? No one was around—no would _be_ around this late anyway. I doubt even Kakashi stayed out all night staring at that stone.

Besides, there was a pond so I could start the next step of training right away.

With a determined resolve, I stared at the tree before beginning.

**('･ω･')**

More time passed. And with it, was my utter disdain and growing hatred.

I hated Konoha.

No, really. _I hated Konoha._ I wanted nothing more than burn it to the ground and see everyone inside of it dead. Aside from my brother and Grandfather of course. Screw the Rookie Nine and Gai and Kakashi and... _everyone else_.

I hated Konoha.

I hated the stares. The glares. The mutterings. The sneers. The teachers who couldn't bother to remain professional, the students who did nothing to help. I was even growing to resent the Rookie Nine. Shikamaru was alright. Chōji was alright. Ino was alright. Hinata was alright. All the others? Rot in hell, you son of a bitches.

Bullying was preached to us— _oh God the irony_ —that when you saw it, you should report it immediately or take care of it yourself. Stop the bullying, said the teachers— _the irony. Oh God... the irony_.

Hinata was too hesitant to do anything about it directly, but she was still alright in the sense that she left behind little gifts for us (she would give us part of her lunch if we 'forgot' ours). Though, she never confronted us directly and she actually _ran away_ when we turned to her. I eventually just gave up pursuing a friendship with her for the moment.

Kiba just didn't care. Shino didn't want to draw attention to himself. Sasuke was an arrogant little prick. Sakura was too shy and hell she even _bullied_ Naruto every once in a while if he was being a bit too clingy for her taste. Shikamaru drawled out to stop it, but wouldn't physically do anything. Chōji followed Shikamaru and Ino wouldn't put up with it (bless her).

They weren't our friends. They didn't try and after too many attempts gone bad, I stopped trying as well.

I disliked Iruka because even though he smiled at us. and tried to tell us he was there to help, he was anything _but_ helpful. The rest of the teachers were either the same or openly despised us.

I was starting to secretly hate Jiraiya for not taking responsibility and kidnapping us out of this hellhole.

I really, really hated Konoha.

I didn't tell anyone this. Didn't let my disdain show because Naruto _loved_ Konoha for whatever reason (I was beginning to wonder if my brother was a masochist)and desperately wanted to be the Hokage. I couldn't stomp on that dream of his. Not me. He loved me too much and needed me too desperately for me to do something as horrible as that.

So I grinned and bared it. I had to.

He was my rock. I needed him just as much as he needed me. I wasn't strong like he was. Without him, I would have broken under all that pressure. I would have shattered.

Some vicious part of me couldn't wait for Pein to destroy that place and I secretly hoped he would leave everyone dead. It was horrible of me. And I was ashamed of that part of me.

"Miwako-chan, would you like anymore tea?"

I smiled shyly at Grandfather as he gave me a bemused chuckle when Naruto's nose crinkled at the thought of more tea. Naruto and I were in Grandfather's office for our weekly visit and report. We were actually in the middle of a discussion on what we wanted to be after we graduated from the academy.

Naruto, of course, wanted to become Hokage, but when it came to me, I was a bit shy in saying what I wanted, and so had fallen into silence, Grandfather's question just now pulling me out of that silence.

"Miwa-chan wants to work with ninken."

I glanced sharply at Naruto who gave me an encouraging smile. After more tea poured into my cup, I elaborated.

"I heard you could summon them too," I murmured, still feeling a bit shy in confessing my - when compared to Naruto's - lesser dream. "I... I was hoping I'd be able to find the summoning scroll and um..."

Grandfather chuckled. "The summoning scroll is actually in use as of now."

I knew that... I still kind of wanted to steal it from Kakashi... somehow...

I ducked my head, wiggling in my chair from embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize, Miwako-chan. As it happens, I am actually a good friend of his. And I bet I could talk him into give you a few tracking lessons. Whether he'll sign you with the dogs, however, will be up to him."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

I would get to learn tracking from _the_ Kakashi?

"But I think, perhaps, if you expressed interest in it, he'll sign you on," Grandfather said, amused by my reaction. I could almost hear his afterthought when he said this: _After all, you are his beloved sensei's daughter._

I smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I do," Grandfather assured me.

"That's great, Imouto!" Naruto cheered, beaming happily at me. "I'm so happy for you, Miwa-chan!"

"So how is the academy treating you?" Grandfather inquired. Naruto groaned as he began to quickly spin a tale about the wonders and horrors of the academy. We didn't want to disappoint Grandfather with the truth.

I stayed quiet.

Naruto was a better liar than me.

**('･ω･')**

To help practice my chakra control, a scroll I found said to try meditation. It said after some yoga stretches, when the body was relaxing, it was easier to slip off into a deeper meditative state and 'find your chakra'.

So I tried it myself.

Only to find far more interesting results.

Because I soon found myself standing in front of a painfully familiar cage, staring at an even more familiar pair of red, red eyes.

Kurama.

I blinked, shock momentarily leaving me speechless.

" **What do we have here? One of my prison guards** **finally deigns to show themselves before me** ," Kurama said dryly, his eyes narrowing.

"Hi," I greeted, unsure of how else to respond. "I'm Uzumaki Miwako."

Kurama chuckled, and it wasn't a nice one. It was almost a patronizing chuckle. I didn't like being patronized. " **And you humans call me the Kyūbi**."

"That's not a name," I pointed out.

" **It is what you call me though,** " Kurama replied.

"I won't call you that. That's just like you calling me human, or girl. It's just generalizing a whole species. My name is Miwako and I won't respond to anything else. Just like you have a name and you shouldn't respond to anything else," I said, a little defiant at the patronizing tone Kurama had taken. Doctors used that tone a lot around me. My parents did as well.

It irritated me.

" **I have no intentions of telling you my name,** " Kurama snapped.

"Then I'll just give you a name," I retorted. "Kurama. There. That's your name."

Kurama blinked at this. "... **What?** "

"Kurama," I repeated. "It fits you, ya'know? Therefore your name is Kurama as far as I'm concerned."

Kurama stared at me.

"So... where am I exactly?" I asked. Was I inside the seal or was I inside my mind? In the manga, it didn't specify, but most of the readers concluded it was the mind. If that was the case then shouldn't I be able to influence the environment?

" **Your mind,** " Kurama answered blandly.

"Then shouldn't I be able to change the setting?" I guessed.

" **I don't know. Try it and find out** ," Kurama sneered.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and picturing a bright green meadow.

I opened my eyes and... nothing. My brow furrowed. "If I'm inside my mind, I should have control over it."

" **Perhaps you just lack the discipline, like the rest of your kind** ," Kurama suggested.

"That's just prejudice," I dismissed absently. "Are you sure we're inside my mind? If we're inside my mind then why are _you_ here?"

" **P** **erhaps we're inside the seal on your stomach** ," Kurama amended.

"Seal? So does that really make me a jinchūriki?'

" **That is usually what you refer to yourselves as,** " Kurama said dryly.

Ah. Always nice to have confirmation.

"And Nii-chan?"

" **Yes**."

"Ah. So we're not really inside my mind; we're in the seal. Therefore I don't have a say in the environment."

" **No, we're definitely inside your mind** ," Kurama said.

"But you _just_ said—"

" **I lied to humor you,** " Kurama confessed.

"You say that like it's something to be proud of."

" **Maybe it is**."

"... Huh. Okay. So you really are the Kyūbi, and I really am a jinchūriki... O-Okay. I think I need time to... study this. What exactly can I _do_?"

" **Look it up** ," Kurama sneered.

"You're a bit bitter aren't you?" I tilted my head.

" **Don't be absurd,** " Kurama dismissed.

"I suppose it's understandable," I allowed. "I wouldn't want to be trapped inside a body either. I'm sorry you are. I don't really know how to help you. I'd have to study fūinjutsu."

Kurama snorted.

I cocked my head back, peering up at one of my most admired characters—people, person? What _would_ Kurama fall under now?—from the manga. "I really do want to help. I don't know how. But I promise you, Kurama that I will."

" **And how exactly do you plan on doing that?** " Kurama asked dryly.

"I just said I didn't know how," I retorted. "But... baby steps. If we really are in my mind then I should have control over it... but the seal might be affecting that control. I'll try to make this more comfortable for you, for starters. Then... I don't know. Baby steps. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? And we can talk then. We can talk as much as you want, in fact."

" **And what if I don't want to talk to you at all**?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Then I'll just meditate for my chakra control." I shrugged. "If we're going to be... living together... might as well get comfortable with one another."

Kurama just stared at me another moment before he snorted softly, turning away.

"See you later, Kurama," I murmured quietly before breaking my connection.

I really did want to help him, but not for the reasons he would assume.

I just... didn't want anyone to experience that caged feeling I had felt. No one deserved that. No one deserved to be trapped in a body slowly decaying away, helpless to everything. To see and hear and practically taste freedom constantly, but never able to reach it. No one deserved that kind of taunting hell.

_No one._

**('･ω･')**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanart was drawn by Aszel96 on deviantART. Thank you, friend. 
> 
> **Answer** :I'm proud of one of my friends who started off in a bad situation, wormed his way into a worse one, but stopped and pulled himself out of that situation, got his GED, graduated college, and is now living a healthy life. I'm really proud of him, actually.
> 
>  **Question:** Who do you fanboy / fangirl over? Or


	3. Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork done by Lammington on deviantART.**

Since meeting Kurama, my study in Fūinjutsu had taken an expected lurch skywards. I had practically given up on medical ninjutsu, deeming myself hopeless because I couldn't find any test subjects to practice on (I healed too quickly and there wasn't any way of getting fish in Konoha that wouldn't need more, _illegal_ activities).

I couldn't tell if my genjutsu was working because, once again, I had no one to practice it on aside from my brother, and I didn't want to do that to him. Ninjutsu was too flashy and would draw attention, so I settled for the only other brain numbing topic for studying I could think of.

It helped that I had a more positive reason for doing so - not just to numb myself.

Time passed again until finally, Grandfather set up a meeting with Kakashi.

In fact, I was heading off to said meeting at this very moment. I was nervous; I wanted Naruto beside me for comfort, but class was still going on and Grandfather only took me out today to meet Kakashi.

"I thought you set up the meeting at ten," I said, holding tightly on to Grandfather's hand.

"Yes, but it's a casual meeting so he'll be late by two hours on default," Grandfather replied.

"I... see." So Kakashi was even late for the Hokage. Or at least on casual meetings with the Hokage.

"Does he, um... know about me?" I asked.

After my first meeting with Kurama, I had decided that I would go ahead and flat-out ask Grandfather about him, only telling Grandfather that I had found the seal on my stomach and came to that conclusion. The man had confirmed it, giving me a long-winded lecture on how _I_ was still me and not Kurama and whatnot. When I asked if I could tell Naruto about it, he immediately rejected the idea, saying that if I really wanted to tell Naruto, I could tell him after graduation.

Which didn't seem fair to me, but he _was_ the Hokage.

Besides, I trusted Grandfather. And I wanted to have someone to confide in if Kurama was ever a problem. I would rather have Grandfather know flat-out that I knew, so I could turn to him for questions - not lie to him and try to figure out questions on my own.

"Yes," Grandfather replied.

"'Kay," I murmured, ducking my head down as Grandfather entered a small tea shop. After the usual bows of respect and gushing and just plain old ass-kissing, we sat at a small booth a ways away.

"Go ahead and order, Miwako-chan," Grandfather advised.

I nodded my head, looking up at the pretty waitress. She seemed indifferent to me, which was nice, and even offered me a polite smile at my gaze. I smiled back. "Sweet tea with sweet dango, please."

Grandfather chuckled at my choice of food. "Just tea for me."

She nodded politely before heading away, intent on our orders.

"Ohaiyo, Hokage-sama."

At the sound of a familiar voice, my gaze snapped towards it. The faint smell of dogs and dew filled my nostrils as I stared at _the_ Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi turned his gaze on me, and briefly I noticed that he was wearing his usual Jōnin attire.

"Kakashi-san," Hokage greeted warmly. "Please take a seat. Kakashi-san, this is Miwako-chan, the girl I was telling you about."

Kakashi glanced at me, taking a seat across from us. "Ohaiyho, Miwako-chan."

I ducked my head shyly, smiling. "Ohaiyo, Hatake-san."

"Maa, maa. Kakashi is just fine. Hatake makes me feel so old," Kakashi said, smiling at me with his single visible eye. "Hokage-sama tells me you're interested in tracking?"

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, bayo." **  
**

I bit my lip after the phrase left me. _Bayo_ was the embarrassing slip of tongue I had developed when I was nervous, angry, or scared. Something I tried desperately to hide, as the other girls at school would tease me mercilessly about it when I was nervous about giving an oral report.

I knew it was genetic. Kushina, my biological mother here, had the same issue. Naruto was just as bad as me, and as he grew older I thought his _dattebayo_ was getting a bit worse. It wasn't so bad when he first started talking, but now it seemed to pop in more often.

Blushing brightly in embarrassment, I quickly ducked my head. "Sorry. It just sort of slips out when I'm, um, nervous, bayo."

Kakashi was staring at me; I could feel his eyes on me, but when I looked up to meet his gaze, it seemed like he was seeing _through_ me. Off into the distance, almost. Lost in the past. Did I, perhaps, remind him too much of Kushina?

I didn't look like her. I looked exactly like Naruko, minus the curves as I was still considerably young. If anything, I looked like Minato more than Kushina. But who could say? Memories were strange things.

"It's fine," Kakashi managed after a long moment, now looking at me. "You just reminded me of someone."

The waitress arrived, delivering our drinks and glancing at Kakashi. He shook his head and she smiled before leaving.

"So, Kakashi-san? Will you train her?" Grandfather prompted.

"She seems like an excellent student, from what Iruka and you have told me," Kakashi said carefully.

The Iruka comment caught me by surprise, but it wasn't enough to throw off my nerves. Especially considering how they(my nerves) just doubled from his scent and tone alone.

I shifted nervously. It was just as possible for Kakashi to turn down teaching me as it was for him to accept it. He hadn't taken a part in Naruto's life or my own so far in the slightest.

Even in the anime/manga, he hadn't taken a strong role in Naruto's life in the beginning. He trained Naruto almost as an afterthought, despite Naruto being the son of his sensei. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it was possible Kakashi was ignorant of Naruto's heritage, but I immediately dismissed it.

After Jiraiya turned down guardianship, it would be by default offered to Minato's students. And Kakashi was the only living one left, so he had to have known Naruto and me, but turned down the guardianship regardless.

Besides... I remembered him. His scent, at least. Or at least, I vaguely remembered being held by him once or twice in my infant days. He had to have known about us. He just chose not to do anything with us.

"And?" Grandfather prompted.

Kakashi was silent, staring at me. His expression was unreadable, but from his stiff shoulders and scent, I could tell he was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do about me.

It was easier to ignore us when we ignored him. But here I was, an obligation he originally had turned away, asking for his specific help.

I frowned at that. That seemed too much like guilt-tripping. Maybe I should have insisted on finding another sensei?

"It's fine," I managed at Kakashi's continued silence. "I don't want... I, um, don't want to burden you, bayo."

Grandfather swung his gaze on me, a frown marring on his face. "Miwako-chan..."

"It's fine," I repeated, steadily looking at anywhere else, but Kakashi. It hurt, I'd admit that much. That Naruto and I were so unwanted that even someone who would have been family turned us away. If our father had been alive, there was not a doubt in my mind that Kakashi would be singing a different tune. But he wasn't. We were alone and unwanted children. Nothing more.

My hands curled into fists. It stung. It really, really stung. I could ignore the stares of the villagers. The whispered words. The snide remarks. The flat-out ignoring. They were strangers.

I didn't care about them in the slightest, but I admired Kakashi. And it hurt, being turned away.

But did I really expect anything different?

**They'll always hate you.**

_You're not helping, Kurama,_ I retorted. _I did not plant a communication seal over the regular one just so you could be snarky._

Kurama's laugh echoed around in my head. **But they will. And this man is no different. You don't need him**.

My hands tightened. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Kakashi-san, bayo. Jiji, I think we need to go back to the academy now."

"Now, Miwako-chan," Grandfather admonished. "I'm sure..."

"I'm not," I finally snapped. "He's no different. He's made that clear, bayo. _I_ know I'm not a monster. _I_ know Nii-chan isn't a monster, but the rest don't. And I'm not going to force myself on anyone who clearly doesn't want me, bayo!"

"I never said that," Kakashi interjected.

"You don't have to," I snapped, temper flaring. "Your _scent_. Your posture. Your reluctance, bayo. Everything, but your words scream _no_ , bayo!"

"But you can't really know that," Kakashi pointed out. "Maybe I'm just nervous like you."

My nose crinkled in clear disdain at the obvious lie. "You would have smelled differently, bayo."

"Like how?" Kakashi asked, looking at me intently.

"Sour," I answered.

"What if I was just tired?" Kakashi asked.

"Heavy," I replied. "I can't really explain it..."

"I know what you're talking about," Kakashi said. "Mad?"

"Bitter." My brow furrowed. "Why does it matter, bayo?"

"She clearly has an excellent nose," Kakashi remarked. "She has the potential of a tracker, that's for sure, but..."

"But you don't want to train me, I get it, bayo!" I snapped angrily, glaring defiantly at him. So what if he didn't want to train me? I could find someone else! Someone better! I wouldn't let myself be hurt by this... this...

"I didn't say that," Kakashi said patiently.

"Then _what_?!"

"You're still at the academy," Kakashi said, his eye smiling down at me. "Training you would be a bit difficult as you won't have much time and I won't either between missions."

I blinked. What?

"What?" I managed.

Grandfather smiled. "Does that mean you'll train her?"

"I... suppose," Kakashi said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He turned to me. "I'm not... good with kids... I've never trained..."

"Just train me like you would your ninken, bayo," I suggested eagerly, my stomach fluttering at the fact that _Kakashi just agreed to train me!_

"N-Now Miwako-chan, I don't think—"

"I could work with that," Kakashi murmured, staring at me. "It would certainly be... easier."

My eyes lit up. "Whatever helps, bayo! But you mean it? You really, really mean it? You'll train me? Really, really?"

"Really, really," Kakashi assured me.

I grinned so widely that my cheeks hurt. "Th-Thank you so much, Shisho! I won't let you down, bayo!"

"Sh-Shisho? Ah... I don't think that's quite..."

"When do you want to start, Shisho, bayo?" I asked excitedly.

"Well... Whenever I'm free of missions I'll... train you. I can start today, after the academy..."

"Okay!" I agreed quickly. "Bayo!" **  
**

**('･ω･')**

After leaving the academy, I raced off to training ground seven (oh the irony) and waited exactly one hour and forty-four minutes before Kakashi showed up. Not even scolding him for his tardiness (way too excited for that), I looked up at him with my trademark foxy grin.

"Ready to start training?" Kakashi asked, smiling at me with his eye. "You know, training time will be significantly cut short when I get my Genin team."

"Are you going to start testing for your own team, Shisho?" I asked curiously.

"Maa, that's right."

"Then we'll just have to make do with the time we have," I decided. "So what do we start with?"

"First, we're going to practice recognizing scents," Kakashi said, squatting down to make eye-to-eye contact with me. I tilted my head curiously. "Tracking won't do you any good if you don't recognize your target."

I nodded in understanding. Kakashi pulled out a small scroll, unsealing it and presenting me with a fairly large wooden box. The box had a total of fifty small doors on it. Reflexively I sniffed it, and my nose crinkled at the strong smells it gave off. Kakashi's eye-smile somehow gave a more mischievous gleam.

"Find a scent that matches this cloth here. You have two guesses before I start to punish you."

"Punish how?" I asked cautiously.

Kakashi presented me with a squirt bottle. I stared at it.

"This is how I trained my ninken."

I blinked. "... Okay."

I took the cloth inside my hand, sniffing it carefully. I then looked at the box, inhaling deeply. My eyes watered instinctively at the mix of horrid smells.

This... would be a while.

**('･ω･')**

More months passed and between training with Kakashi, my own studying and the academy, time got eaten up and rarely did I have a moment to myself. Nothing of note happened during these months aside from my training with Kakashi improving steadily and Kurama holding a somewhat nicer tone with me when we conversed.

However, at the end of those months came the massacre.

Something of which that made me pause.

I had never been close to Sasuke; he was too snooty so I didn't bother to try. But when he showed up at the academy... a hollow, shell-shocked version of his old self, I felt myself soften. Just a bit. He might have been a jerk, but that didn't automatically mean he deserved the worst.

And in a way, none of the terrible things he'd do in the future had happened yet. I didn't really have the right to hold him accountable for any of those things.

But it was so hard not to.

So instead, I chose to remain neutral to him. I interacted no more or less with him than I did before. I didn't treat him any differently. Didn't dote on him like his fan girls. Didn't glare at him jealously like the rest of the boys in class. I just treated him the exact same way I always had.

Maybe giving this sense of normalcy was what convinced him that somehow, I wasn't dirt on his shoes.

Or maybe, just maybe, he somehow opened his mind a _bit_ more. In the process of doing so, he realized that the world didn't revolve around him because of the massacre. Because to me, it seemed like he didn't treat me as if I was the dirt on his shoes anymore. He treated me like how a normal person would treat another one.

Which was a step up for the both of us.

We weren't friends. I couldn't see that happening any time soon (or ever really). We weren't rivals (I was _so_ not fighting my brother for that spot). We weren't teammates (and hopefully never would be). We were just classmates who remained indifferent to each other.

Just the way we liked it.

Or at least I did.

Other than that though, nothing else happened for that year.

I gave a tired yawn, my brain having worked itself into a frenzy contemplating the motives behind the First Great Shinobi War just half an hour ago. I had returned to our dismal home, tired and hungry and alone. I had assumed Naruto was off on one of his pranking adventures and paid no mind to it, focusing instead on dinner. It was nothing elaborate, or anything really special; it was just some fried rice with chicken, peas and corn. It was one of the few meals I had learned to make on my own.

After dinner was made, I set up the table and sat down to eat. Naruto still hadn't returned by then, but that sometimes happened. I finished eating my meal before wrapping Naruto's meal in plastic and sticking it in our fridge. Glancing out the window, I noted that it was dark outside.

I moved at a lackadaisical pace towards my faded-blue bag and pulled out my homework from the academy. It only took me ten minutes or so to finish it, and by then, Naruto still hadn't returned.

My brow furrowed and I moved to put my shoes on to search for him, when our front door opened and a surly Naruto entered. He was covered in mud and, from the smell of him, blood, too.

The ANBU were normally very thorough in their job at protecting us; however, that protection dissolved the moment we started the academy, as according to the law (seeing how we were technically qualified as shinobi and kunoichi and no longer just civilians, if we wanted the extra protection, we had to hire it).

And for a while, no one bothered us. But when it became apparent that we were on our own... Well, usually it's just other children or teenagers. Rarely, very rarely, would an adult bother us, and normally when that occurred, _someone_ would intervene.

It wouldn't do to paint Konoha in a less-than-positive light to any tourists around, with adults randomly beating children.

I fought down a growing sense of anger and chose instead to focus on my brother. Looking closer at him, I saw his face was scratched up, and bruises dotted his skin.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, already moving towards Naruto. He snorted, about to take a step forward when I snapped, "Shoes and clothes _off_ first."

Naruto scowled for a moment, before flushing and grumpily beginning to strip. "Nothin'. Just a bunch of idiots, okay?"

"No," I disagreed, moving off to the bathroom to run the water, drawing a bath. Knowing he was out of earshot, I muttered, "It's never _okay_ , idiot..."

Moving back to the front room, I managed to squash down my absolute fury at seeing Naruto's entire front side a bruised blob. I stormed over to the first-aide kit and grabbed it before jerking my head in an annoyed fashion for Naruto to follow me.

He's cheeks gave off a rosy complexion, showing both his embarrassment at having the injuries and his annoyance with them. He followed behind me indolently, stepping into the bathroom and standing before the tub, per usual.

I sat the first-aide kit down and began to disinfect his injuries and wrap up the worst of the gashes. I knew that by the time I finished this process, Kurama would have already automatically healed all the wounds that had broken skin - at least, to the point where Naruto wouldn't be bleeding out into the bath.

When I was finished, Naruto gingerly stepped into the tub and sat down, facing away from me and drawing his knees up to his face. I stripped out of my clothes as well, not wanting to get them wet, and sat by the tub while grabbing a soft towel. Dipping it in water, I squeezed some soap on to it and began to wash the mud off of his small form.

"So who was it?" I finally asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto retorted.

"Well, if I want revenge..."

Naruto turned around to give me a mischievous look. "You can't get revenge; you _suck_ at getting revenge."

I flushed hotly. "I do not!"

"Yes; you really do. You either over exaggerate it, and actually _injure_ someone, or you over exaggerate it to the point where it blows up in your face."

"Fine! So I don't have the finesse you have when it comes to pranking," I grumbled, my eyes twinkling with taunting amusement. "At least I don't get in trouble for every little thing."

"Argh! Even when _you_ do something, I still get in trouble for it. How is that fair?"

"It's because you're almost always behind the trouble, Nii-chan," I said, smiling. "You're our little trouble-maker."

Naruto grinned at me. "That's _king_ trouble-maker to you!"

"Right, of course, how could I have forgotten? Forgive me, oh great and powerful king."

Naruto gave me a haughty look, sniffing. " _Well_... I suppose I could forgive you this once. You _have_ been such a loyal servant so far."

I stood up, choosing to bow lowly. "As you wish, my king."

Naruto snickered, and I gave him a smile, kneeling back down. "Now, my king, I must ask you to turn around so I can get the rest of you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and did as I asked. "Why can't I wash myself?"

"Because you tend to do a horrible job at it. After I finish getting the mud off your skin, I'm going to have to redraw the bath to wash your hair."

"But I'm hungry," Naruto protested, not caring too much for the idea of another bath.

"Then while I redraw the bath, you should probably eat. Your food's in the fridge," I advised, smirking.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

I gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, Nii-chan... but the fried rice will last tomorrow. I'll eat it for lunch, and make you some ramen for dinner."

Naruto beamed brightly at me. "Thanks, Imouto!"

I smiled at him. "Whatever you need, Nii-chan."

**('･ω･')**

It didn't take long to discover the group of individuals that had beaten my brother.

It didn't take long to set up my revenge.

And it certainly didn't take long for said group of individuals to fall into said plan and end up limping home with a mass of broken bones.

I smiled at my usual perch in Konoha - on top of Minato's head - and listened, pleased, to their cries.

 _Whatever you need, Nii-chan_ , I thought softly, _even if you don't realize you need it._

**('･ω･')**

The next year started as any other year, and I took up my ninjutsu studying again because I was getting more than a bit sick of studying _just_ seals.

A couple more months into the next year and I decided it was time to try out my first ninjutsu.

Kakashi was out on a mission so he wasn't able to train me that afternoon. So instead, I went off to training ground seven on my own, a slip of chakra paper in my hand and a handful of scrolls in my arms. In each scroll was one basic elemental ninjutsu and the training needed to use it.

Today I would find out my chakra nature and begin training.

I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs as I held up the slip of paper.

**Nervous, gaki?**

_Yes_.

 **Why?** Kurama taunted. **Do you somehow actually think you could** ** _fail_** **such a simple test? Then again, considering how** ** _Naruto_** **is your brother, it wouldn't surprise me.**

 _Are you always this mean?_ I wondered.

**You've known me for how long and you're really asking that?**

_Never mind..._

I channeled a small portion of chakra into it.

It crinkled.

Lightning.

For the oddest reason. I felt an akin sense of relief rush through me. I placed the paper down, opening the appropriate scroll and staring at my first jutsu.

Raiton: Undercurrent.

The user channeled lightning chakra through his hands—to his palms to be more specific—and pressed it against the opponent, shocking them. There were no handsigns for this jutsu.

I took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly. Okay... let's get started.

**('･ω･')**

Time passed once again and I found myself reaffirming my disdain for Konoha and now indifference to the Rookie Nine. Years passed by and I was relatively content. Between training under Kakashi, being with Naruto or Grandfather and studying, my mind was sufficiently occupied enough that I didn't really dwell too much on reality.

But I was satisfied with my progress.

"Shisho?" I asked one weekend afternoon of training.

"Mm?"

Kakashi was relaxing against a tree, right next to me. I was laying on my back, my arms barely brushing against his legs. I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Are you going to be there?"

"Mm? Oh. You'll be graduating the academy soon, won't you?" Kakashi murmured, looking down at me.

"Mm-hmm."

"Maa, I'll think about it."

"Okay."

We lapsed into silence.

"Shisho?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know who my parents are?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I look a lot like Minato-sama does."

"I admit that you bare some resemblance to the Yondaime..."

"He was dating the only Uzumaki in the village—Kushina. She had a speech defect too."

"Well... yes..."

"She was pregnant and due to arrive on the same day Ku—the Kyūbi attacked."

"Yes."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know."

"So am I right?"

Kakashi stared at me.

I knew I was right. I knew that. But I wanted Kakashi to know too. That I knew, I mean. I didn't like hiding my knowledge from him. He was my shisho, my master. I wanted to be able to confide in him for everything. I knew that I couldn't—definitely couldn't tell him about my past life—but I at least wanted to have the knowledge that I could.

I couldn't flat out say that I knew this, though. Not exactly.

"I never understood why the Hokage didn't tell either of you," Kakashi murmured.

"So I am?"

"I can't say," Kakashi said.

"It's another law isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean I have to go bug Jiji about it?"

"Perhaps."

"If he says that you can tell me, will you tell me about them?"

And that was the other reason I brought this up. Kushina and Minato were strangers to me, yet at the same time they were my parents. My new parents.

People that loved me beyond belief and sacrificed everything for my benefit. I felt a sort of strange obligation to love them in return, but how could I do that when I didn't really know anything about them? _Really_ know anything about them?

"Maybe," Kakashi allowed, his eye calculating.

"Okay," I replied, relaxing again beside him. "Thank you, Shisho."

"... You're welcome."

**('･ω･')**

Grandfather sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair as I finished pointing out my parentage.

"You're going to insist on telling Naruto this, aren't you?" Grandfather asked.

"Of course," I said with a tilt of my head.

"On the day of the graduation... I will take Naruto aside and tell him everything you and I have discussed. I do not think Naruto is quite ready to hear about his parents, yet, and I will ask that you do not argue with me on this. It's too dangerous for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "'You and I have discussed.' Does that mean there's more that we haven't discussed? Do we have a godparent? A will? A house? _Anything?_ "

Grandfather pursed his lips. "We cannot share your parentage with the world. That was something the council decided on unanimously until you both make Chūnin. It's too dangerous for the two of you. Your father had many enemies that would undoubtedly want to pursue you both if they knew.

"It would have been better if _you_ had not made the logical jump in the first place, but with you, I know that you can keep this to yourself. As much as I love Naruto, we both know he can be a bit hot-headed at times, and can be a bit of a loose mouth when it comes to secrets _at this point in time_."

I nodded my head. I could understand that sort of reasoning. It stunk, yes. But it was logical.

"You do have a godparent," Grandfather continued. "A Godfather, in fact."

"And it's not Shisho," I guessed. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure he would have hinted it to me. Which means it was someone else close to Minato _or_ Kushina and the only other notable person would have been Jiraiya... Is it Jiraiya?"

Grandfather stared at me. He sighed. "I will not confirm or deny that. If your Godfather wishes to present himself to you, then he will do so. If not, I suggest you leave the subject alone."

Fair enough. "Okay."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Miwako-chan?"

"Not that I can think of. Have you decided who's going on what team?"

Grandfather only shrugged. "Who can say?"

"So yes you have. Alright. I'm going back home. You promise to tell Naruto everything on graduation day?"

"You have my word."

"Okay."

**('･ω･')**

The exams were... simple enough. I passed the written test with relative ease, though I wasn't able to perform the bushin, I _was_ able to cast a small genjutsu over the horrible bushin well enough that it _looked_ like I passed.

I was a little surprised when Kurama had suggested that—and even more so that it worked. I guess, because I had shown no promise in chakra control, they wouldn't have considered the use of genjutsu possible. Oh but it was. A genjutsu was only just as good as how much chakra you put into it. So by putting a shit ton in it, I just made it look almost... better.

Naruto didn't end up passing. He didn't even glance at me when I was given my _hitai-ate_ , and just left without a word.

I wanted to go to him. To tell him words of comfort and confess to him that I cheated, but I didn't. He needed to be alone right then. So I returned to our apartment alone, just barely able to contain my surprise when I found Kakashi leaning against the door, waiting for me.

"Miwako-chan," Kakashi stated, peering down at the _hitai-ate_ that I had tied around my neck.

"Shisho," I replied, a little curious to why he was there.

"I have... a present for you," Kakashi began, pulling out a thick scroll.

My eyes widened and I stared, speechless, as Kakashi unrolled the scroll. I blinked once or twice, as if trying to see if it was an illusion or not. When it proved that it was in fact not an illusion, I looked up at Kakashi.

"Are you... are you sure, bayo?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," Kakashi hummed. "I know you've always wanted to be signed on. And you're tracking skills are superb. I thought it would be a waste if you couldn't at least have this advantage in that field."

My eyes watered and I felt my stomach clench. I wiped away at my eyes, overcome with such a strong sense of happiness.

It was his summing contract for ninken.

The fact that Kakashi was allowing me to sign on meant numerous things. The first and most important being that Kakashi accepted _me_ as his student. Acknowledged _me_ before anyone else and wanted _me_ to be the one to carry on his ninken.

It meant that Kakashi had grown to like me enough to want to fully acknowledge me to the world that I was _his_ student. It meant that now, officially, I belonged to that precious teacher-student bond that I had always read and dreamed about. A bond that would, hopefully develop and strengthen in time like Naruto and Jiraiya's, Tsunade and Sakura's, Zabuza and Haku...

But most of it all... it was just... so touching. Was this how Naruto felt when he and Iruka bonded? That first bond... to be accepted by someone outside of your group. To be _really_ accepted. Was this how he felt with Sasuke? In a weird sense I could understand why he desperately chased after him all those years.

After being virtually alone... it was so... so... _nice_. It felt so... _good_.

I felt so incredibly _happy_.

I wiped away at my eyes. "Th... Thank you, bayo."

Kakashi placed a hand over my head. "Maa. Don't cry."

"I'm not," I mumbled, watery, biting down onto my thumb.

"If your sensei allows it, I'll train you on the weekend with them," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," I repeated, signing my name next to his own.

Kakashi patted my head again. "Maa, maa. Don't cry, Miwako-chan."

I sniffled again, wiping away at my eyes. "I'm not. I just have a bug in my eye."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so, bayo."

**('･ω･')**

"So Grandfather told you?" I asked, lying next to a quiet form of my brother.

When Naruto had come home, it had been with a more sullen atmosphere than I was used to. Immediately, once he was in bed, he had curled into me, snuggling closely. I snuggled right back, not being one to deny a good cuddle.

It was late when he arrived (or early), a little tattered. He mumbled his story to me, explaining how afterwards Grandfather came and explained everything to him at my earlier request.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," I whispered sincerely. And I meant it. I hated not telling something so big to my own twin. But I knew the reasoning behind it. I knew it. I just hated it.

"I forgive you," Naruto murmured, patting my cheek. I instantly felt an akin sense of relief. I released a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"I know," Naruto answered.

"Good. Because after we meet our teams tomorrow, I'm going to take you to meet him."

Naruto blinked at me. "Who?"

"You'll see, Nii-chan. I don't want to hide this secret from you. Not you."


	4. Interlude - Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork done by Lammington on deviantART.**

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

He knew that. He knew that and hated it about himself. When he first lost his father, instead of dealing with the grief, he chose to run away from it. To submerge himself in the shinobi protocol in some vain and pointless attempt to shove away his feelings.

When he lost Obito, instead of dealing (once again) with it, he chose to ignore it. He didn't ignore Obito's sacrifice, no, no. He chose to ignore his _grief_ , his _emotions_. When he lost Rin, it was the exact same. So finally, when he lost the _last person he had ever loved_ —Minato—he did what he always did.

He ran away.

He threw himself into the ANBU with suicidal vigor. Half of him desperately wanting to be killed on a mission, the other half of him desperately wanting someone to pull him out of that _Kami-awful_ division. He was in ANBU for approximately five years before the Third Hokage yanked him out, stating his emotional unbalance was too risky to allow him on missions.

Kakashi was quick to disagree, but he made the fatal claim of having _no emotions_.

It was a miracle in itself that the Third Hokage hadn't forced him into more than a month's worth of therapy.

Kakashi was then on leave from shinobi duty for roughly six months. He trained, of course, but he was a recluse. He knew he had to deal with his emotions, but he just couldn't really figure out how.

There was just _so much pain_ and it was just _so unbearably lonely_ , it seemed almost too much. Kakashi was immersed in grief, self-loathing and absolute turmoil. It took him all of his leave to just be able to find the motivation to do _anything_. He was tempted, so very tempted, to just follow after _them_.

But he wouldn't do that. He would never follow his Father's footsteps in that manner, just as he would never disgrace Obito's sacrifice like that. So he managed, somehow, to push himself back up onto his feet. He forced himself back into shinobi duty and after another few months in, he felt relatively stable.

That was, until _she_ came along.

Kakashi knew about Naruto and Miwako. How could he not when it was the Third Hokage himself who asked him to care for them? Kakashi had turned him down. Then—and now, really—he couldn't bring himself to care for them in the same way Minato had for Kakashi.

Then, he was too young, too unstable to really handle his beloved sensei's precious children. He knew he couldn't ever forgive himself if something happened to them while they were in his care. So he just nipped that possibility at its bud.

He was guilty, horrendously so, at essentially abandoning them, but he just could not see anything _good_ coming out of _him_ raising them. He couldn't even protect a _single person he loved_. In fact, he had indirectly _murdered_ three of them.

His father, by never accepting him after that failed mission. Obito, for more obvious reasons and Rin for even _more_ obvious reasons. He couldn't risk that with them. Not with _them_.

So he ignored them. It was so easy to do that. To just run away from them, like the coward he was. They didn't know about him, so they couldn't ever search him out. Couldn't ever rely on him, couldn't ever place expectations on him. He could just slip under their radar and stay hidden for the rest of his life.

That was until _she_ came along.

The Third Hokage wanted the twins to be looked after. Wanted the twins to be in happy family; to be _loved_. He was so very disappointed when neither Kakashi or Jiraiya would bring them in. The Third didn't press Kakashi, for even he could see how undone the teenager was, but he was still disappointed that even after all this time, Kakashi hadn't bothered to fulfill his duty.

His _obligation_.

Towards his sensei.

Towards the man he viewed as his father.

Of all the occupations she could have chosen, why did it so clearly have to be something Kakashi specialized in? Why couldn't she have chosen something so much more generic and simpler?

Why?

So here he was, the great Hatake Kakashi, meeting his obligation along with the Hokage. The moment Kakashi stepped into the room, he could see her, could tell who she was immediately.

She looked so much like Minato, it physically _hurt_.

He had to pause, to stamp down the gnawing guilt inside of him. The whispered voices that taunted him in his own mind at how he had _failed_ Minato, how he had failed Obito and everyone. How he was so very much a coward for _running away from a little girl..._

And as Kakashi slid into the booth in front of her, his eyes reflexively scanned over her. Bright, bright blue eyes so like Minato's stared up at him with wonder and a sort of timid shyness. Her bright, bright golden hair, even more like Minato's, was tied up into two adorable pigtails.

"... Kakashi-san, this is Miwako-chan, the girl I was telling you about."

Kakashi forced himself to look directly at _her_ —Miwako, he corrected himself—and somehow managed to make his voice relatively even. "Ohaiyo, Miwako-chan."

She ducked her head, a faint blush crossing over her cheeks. She was smiling and Kakashi could so definitely see it as Kushina's smile. "Ohaiyo, Hatake-san."

"Maa, maa. Kakashi is just fine. Hatake makes me feel so old," Kakashi replied, managing to give her a small eye-smile. He just had to make it through this meeting. He just had to calmly reject her. To just oh-so-carefully turn down her request at having _him_ as a teacher. He knew others.

Tsume was a great tracker and a _much better_ sensei than he was. He could point her in Tsume's direction. "Hokage-sama tells me you're interested in tracking?"

Miwako nodded her head, squirming a bit under Kakashi's gaze. "Uh-huh, bayo."

Kakashi's body tensed at hearing that slip up. Judging from her reaction, she regretted it instantly. Kakashi had to consciously work himself to not bolt immediately, because _she_ sounded _exactly like Kushina._

She looked like her father, but she had her mother's smile and her voice. It was the worst combination Kakashi could have asked for. She was too much of a reminder. Too much of a plain sign that he was a coward and how awful he was to neglect her and Naruto. She was just too much.

He wanted to leave. He _needed_ to leave.

He couldn't train her. He couldn't do it. It was just too much. Too fast, too sudden, too much.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward, and he knew it.

So when he prepared himself to explain: _While she was an excellent student, he just couldn't take her because he just didn't think he would be the right sensei for her. But, boy, did he think Tsume would be perfect for her. In fact, she owed him a favor so it would be no trouble at all for her too..._

He had been surprised.

"It's fine," Miwako suddenly said, her once bright eyes taking a dull, dull, tint to them that had Kakashi restraining himself from wincing. Her voice, which was once so bright and eager just moments ago, held a more apathetic, and maybe even hurt, tone to it. "I don't want... I, um, don't want to burden you, bayo."

"Miwako-chan..." the Hokage began.

"It's fine," Miwako insisted, though everything but her words proved contrary.

Kakashi... Kakashi had to wince. So slightly that it more than likely went unnoticed by her. Guilt doubled inside of him and at that moment, Kakashi generally hated his cowardness. He didn't want to be a coward. Didn't want to be constantly miserable. Didn't want to be stuck in the past.

But he just couldn't bring himself to move past it. He didn't think of himself as worthy enough.

_After all... he let them die..._

"I'm not," Miwako finally snapped. "He's no different. He's made that clear, bayo. _I_ know I'm not a monster. _I_ know Nii-chan isn't a monster. But the rest don't. And I'm not going to force myself on anyone who clearly doesn't want me, bayo!"

Some part of Kakashi just _snapped_ at that. It was a small part, but it seemed to hold a domino effect.

Kakashi didn't think of her as a monster. The fact that she herself seemed to think that he did... hurt... him. He knew that they wouldn't have perfect lives. He knew that they would have to struggle a bit, but he also knew that it couldn't be _so_ bad, could it?

And yet... and yet... Here there was this little girl whose eyes held a sort of dead-tone that Kakashi had only ever seen in seasoned shinobi. _No child should have that dead-tone._ He knew that because it was the same tone Kakashi had, and those were the exact words Minato had told _him_.

He wondered in that tiny moment on what he would have turned out like if Minato hadn't been there. If Minato hadn't supported him.

He didn't like what that possibility would have turned out to be.

He especially didn't like the possibility of _his own sensei's_ daughter _possibly going down that road... when he could have stopped her_.

But Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

He didn't want to train her. He didn't want anything to do with her. She would hurt him, indirectly. She would open up the old emotions and memories he had buried—things he wanted to _stay_ buried. She would be the salt to his wounds.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

But Namikaze-Uzumaki Miwako needed him anyway.

And in that moment, a fit of defiance welled inside of Kakashi. In that one _tiny moment_ , Kakashi felt horrendous anger. Both at himself and the world.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

And he was... Sick... Of... It.

So in that one fit of defiance, in that one spur of the moment, Hatake Kakashi didn't act like a coward.

He interjected, "I never said that."

And in that one moment, the moment when those words were spoken, Hatake Kakashi felt _proud of himself_.

Because somewhere, somehow, he could feel _their_ approval.

Something he had not felt in a long, long time.

So even though he knew it would hurt. Even though he desperately wished she had never contacted him. Even though he knew he could not— _would not_ —ever forgive himself if he failed again...

Hatake Kakashi would endure it because it was what _they_ would have wanted.

And strangely, it was what _he_ wanted.

Hatake Kakashi was a coward.

But today he would be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Answer:** Madara, Tobito, Nagash, Deadpool, Batman, Hinata-chan, Daine, Hermione, Altair... etc, etc.
> 
>  **Question:** The most thoughtful character you have ever read / seen / watched? The one that you either connect the most to, or you feel has the most depth.
> 
> Reviews are **love**!


	5. It's A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork done by Lammington on deviantART.**

I inhaled deeply the pleasant scents of our garden, sniffing each plant delicately.

"Miwa-chan, you ready to go or what?" Naruto called.

Turning away, I absent-mindedly wiped the dirt from my hands on a towel before heading back to our living room. Naruto was grinning at me brightly, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Are you ready or what?"

"I'm ready," I assured my brother, turning to glance at myself in the tall mirror and making sure I had no more dirt crusted on me. My hands brushed over the soft material I wore. As orphans, Naruto and I were each given our own stipend allowance, just enough for the necessities and nothing more.

However, Grandfather each gave us our own allowance - just a small one, because we wouldn't accept anything larger... he had already done so much for us. Naruto split his allowance in thirds; half of it went to permanent savings, another part into temporary savings (his Gamma-chan), and the last part for materials needed in his pranking adventures. I split mine in half, putting half of it into permanent savings and the other into temporary savings.

Soon, we would officially be shinobi and kunoichi, and as a reward for the titles, I had spent my temporary savings on a new kunoichi outfit. Made of more durable material than Naruto's, it was easy to mend (Naruto and I both knew how to sew; out of necessity, once again), chakra-sensitive (it would be easier to regulate my body temperature with my chakra with the material) and adjustable as well; enough so that it wouldn't be a problem if I ever grew out of it. As with all shinobi outfits and gears, it came in bulk, and the other copies of it hung in my closet.

It was a cerulean blue battle kimono. Think of a regular kimono dress, shortened to the point where it fell five centimeters or so above my knees, black shorts stitched inside of it (though you couldn't see them). I bought long black leggings that went to the top of my knees. The kimono came with a standard lighter-shade ribbon, with pockets stitched inside of them, but I chose to not wear it.

Instead, I chose the longer black ribbon that Grandfather had given to me for my birthday last year (there were only two things I had wanted enough to point out to him - the ribbon, and the fox stuffed animal I cheekily named Kurama). Naruto and I were always hesitant to point out what we wanted, because he had a habit of actually giving it to us and we always felt guilty about it.

It didn't help that the villagers mocked us and him for it.

The ribbon wrapped itself around my waist, being too long for me to tie it in a big bow and have it hang properly. It ended up nearly reaching the floor, but I was too hesitant to cut it and ruin the soft material that I had marveled over for hours on end once upon a time.

A silly thing to marvel over, true, but the material was unlike anything I had ever felt before - it didn't even _exist_ in my old world. A cloth spun nearly entirely out of chakra - mind-boggling, wasn't it? And the feeling of it... it wasn't soft, but it wasn't hard or rough either. It was smoother than silk, but had a sort of fluffy feeling to it. It was light and weighed barely anything, and at times it felt like I was grabbing a gas than a solid - or a liquid, simply due to its fluidity. The way it fell and moved... it was like watching black water fall.

So yes. I marveled over something they considered trivial and small.

I stitched in pockets into my kimono, using my ribbon to cover them. I also wrapped a kunai pack to the back of my upper left thigh. I wore a pair of basic shinobi gloves, but my long sleeves covered them most of the time.

I admired the ribbon in the mirror, making a note to myself that if I was ever rich in this world, I would buy an entire wardrobe of the material.

My hair tied into two pigtails, and once again I found it odd at how I really did look like Naruko, minus the curves.

I was immensely relieved to find that Naruto's sexy-jutsu had changed a bit so it didn't look so much like me.

Taking Naruto's hand in my own, the two of us headed off to the academy as Naruto happily retold his epic adventure of last night.

**('･ω･')**

I was fiddling a bit with my _hitai-ate_ , my fingers brushing across the cool metal. The classroom was already relatively full, so Naruto and I had to sit separately as there weren't enough seats left. I ended up sitting in the back next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Chōji, who sat by the window. Naruto sat up front next to Sasuke, positively beaming as Sakura sat down next to him just in time for Iruka to walk in.

As Iruka began his quick lecture, my eyes roamed across the room and I wondered who I would be teamed up with. I couldn't imagine not being on the same team as my brother, but at the same time I couldn't really picture myself on Team 7.

"... Uzumaki Miwako, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke will consist of Team 7..."

My eyes widened and I felt an akin sense of small horror. I didn't want Team 7. Team 7 was the unlucky team. Team 7 was the team where everything went horribly wrong and you nearly died a shit ton of times. I wasn't a masochist. I didn't want to die so soon, only a bit older than I was last time I died. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at _all_.

But at the same time, I really wanted to be on the same team as my brother. I didn't think I could handle holding a mask of politeness and cheerfulness all the time without him. Besides, I could see their reasoning in placing me on the same team as him. Because that would mean Kakashi was our teacher, and Kakashi would be able to restrain us should anything... unsavory happen.

I smiled at Naruto's distinct lack of enthusiasm for being on the same team as Sasuke, finding it slightly endearing.

After Iruka gave us one last lecture, it was up to us to wait for our sensei. **  
**

**('･ω･')**

I curled up against the wall, sleeping lightly. I knew it was going take a while before Kakashi showed up, and I was a bit tired from the night before waiting for Naruto to come home, so I figured a little nap wouldn't hurt.

I was carefully shaken awake by Naruto a bit later, and yawned. I looked up to find Kakashi staring at me.

"Maa, now that I have everyone's attention, I'll meet you all up on the roof," Kakashi instructed before heading away.

I yawned again, but followed docilely behind Naruto and Sasuke up to the roof.

Sitting down next to Naruto, with Sasuke choosing to sit on his other side, I rubbed my eyes blearily.

"Mm? Still waking up, Miwako-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Mm. Hai, Shisho," I murmured. "Does this mean you'll be our sensei?"

"Maybe," Kakashi answered vaguely.

"What do you mean by maybe?" Naruto demanded, his brow furrowed.

"Maa, maa. Before I get into that, let's hear a little bit about yourselves," Kakashi replied.

"Well, why don't you go first, so we can see how it's done?" Naruto suggested.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes are a bit too mature for your tastes, my dislikes are... my hobbies are my likes and my dreams for the future are..."

"You didn't tell us anything," Naruto grumbled. I leaned into him, resting my head tiredly on his shoulder. For one reason or another, I couldn't bring myself to wake up. I must have been more tired than normal.

"I'm Uzumaki Miwako," I murmured. "I like... I like... Nii-chan, Shisho, Jiji and Kurama. I dislike..." _Konoha. The civilians. Some of the Rookie 9. Maybe Akatsuki, not quite sure yet..._ "... my hobbies include studying and training and my dream for the future is..."

_To live long enough to be happy, or at least satisfied, with my life. To live this second chance given to me with no regrets, because even if it's not the best life, it's better than being paralyzed and locked up._

"... to... to... live with no regrets."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed. "I like Imouto, Jiji, our garden and ramen. I dislike the time it takes to make ramen and my hobbies include pranking and gardening with Imouto. My dream for the future is something I will make come true! I'll become the Hokage!"

Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment before motioning towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared moodily at him before muttering, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. My dislikes far out list my likes, my hobbies are none of your concern and I do not have a dream, per say. My ambition is something that I have every intentions of turning to reality... to kill a certain man and revive the Uchiha Clan."

"Kinky," I muttered reflexively before realizing what I had said and blushing brightly. My hands flew up to my mouth and I ducked my head in embarrassment when I felt the stares of both my brother and Sasuke. I knew Kakashi would be smirking. It was his entire fault anyway. Of course his perverseness would rub off on me at some time! I was an impressionable child... damn it.

Kakashi glanced at me, doing his trademark eye-smile. "Maa, maa, behave, Miwako-chan."

I flushed, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze.

"Well then," Kakashi said. "I suppose it's about time I told you about the _real_ Genin test."

**('･ω･')**

"So I just... meditate?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

The two of us were sitting before each other on our bed. I smiled brightly at him. "Mm-hmm. You'll see."

I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, slipping off into the familiar world of the seal.

A heartbeat passed as I reached there, before I found myself joined by Naruto.

"Eh... _Eh?!_ "

I giggled at Naruto's awe-struck face as he whirled around the cage, his eyes so wide.

" **So this is my other jailer,** " Kurama sneered.

Naruto paled and turned on his heel, staring up at Kurama's wide, wide red eyes.

"Th... This is...?"

"Kurama," I introduced, "this is my Nii-chan, Naruto. Naruto, this is Kurama—otherwise known as Kyūbi."

Naruto gaped. "But... But... Why are you... Why are you so friendly with him, Miwa-chan? Isn't he... Isn't _it_...?"

"Kurama isn't a bad person, Nii-chan," I said. "He's just... unlucky."

Kurama snorted at this.

"And grouchy," I added.

"I don't... I don't know," Naruto said, his brow furrowed as he frowned. "I don't..."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I just... I just wanted you to know. I like Kurama very much and I want the two of you to get along. I'm not going to force the issue, but I want you to know how I feel, Nii-chan. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Naruto smiled at that. "I know, Imouto. I guess I can see why you didn't tell me about him. I'm glad you did tell me about him now, though."

Naruto turned to Kurama, seemingly hesitant before his face hardened and his tone evened out. "Listen here, you stupid old fox! Miwa-chan is very important to me, so if you hurt her, I'll hurt _you_! If Miwa-chan likes you, then I guess you aren't so bad. I don't know though and Miwa-chan says that I should judge a person _after_ I get to know him. So that's what I'm going to do."

Kurama snickered. " **How quaint. You and your idiotic sister have deluded yourselves into thinking I actually** _ **care**_ **about your opinions.** "

Naruto frowned at this and I giggled. I leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear, "He's just shy and doesn't know how to express his feelings. Really though, he means: _Thank you so very much! I look forward to befriending you! And_ oh _Miwa-chan is_ so _cool._ "

" **That's not what I meant at all,** " Kurama howled, snarling. " **Brat! I swear when I get out of here, I'll** _ **kill**_ **you!** "

Unperturbed, I continued to whisper in his ear, "That means: _You know me_ so _well, Miwa-chan. When I get out of here, I promise to give you a nice, big, loving hug_."

Naruto giggled. **  
**

Kurama gave another snarl, his teeth gnashing out. " **I** _ **loathe**_ **you.** "

"And I love you," I answered easily.

Kurama snorted again, his tails swishing. " **And that's exactly how I know you're insane. Or masochistic.** "

"Maso-what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing," I hissed quickly, my face bright red.

_Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!_

**('･ω･')**

"... You guys... pass!"

Pure, utter silence fell over us as I lowered the box lunch away from Naruto—who was tied to the post—and stared up at Kakashi incredulously. After a thorough beat down from Kakashi on all of us individually, Naruto and I teamed up in an attempt to get the bells, but the bell rang before we could really give it a shot. Unconsciously, I shifted my shoulder a bit, inwardly wincing at the sharp stinging sensation I felt.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The most crucial thing is teamwork," Kakashi explained, as if that sentence alone explained everything.

Which, it did of course. I knew the point of this exercise was to band together, but I just couldn't bring myself to work with Sasuke. He hadn't earned my trust, and more than likely never would.

At Naruto's frown, I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain everything later."

He gave a nod and I glanced over at Sasuke, who had a look of understanding on his face. "I see. You never expected one of us to get the bells, did you?"

"Not in the slightest," Kakashi admitted. "But no matter, my cute little minions; you all have passed and are now Genin of Konoha. We meet here every day at seven hundred sharp."

"So eleven?" Naruto translated.

Kakashi only gave us a smile with his eye before poofing away.

The three of us exchanged glances before I pulled out a kunai, untying Naruto and handing him my boxed lunch. Naruto gave me a sheepish smile before he started eating away. I looked over at Sasuke, unabashedly scrutinizing him. Sasuke, unconcerned, met my gaze with one of his own.

"What?" Sasuke finally asked, irritation in his voice.

"You're an ass," I told him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I continued, "You're mean. You're insensitive and you're a complete narcissist. I don't like you. I don't dislike you either, though. Compared to the other options in the academy, I suppose you're one of the best."

Sasuke's eyes stayed narrowed as he glowered at me for a moment or two. He seemed to be mulling over what I was getting at, and when he finally realized what I was attempting to do, a flash of understanding dawned in his eyes. Then his face shifted and he stared back at me coolly. "You're a prick and a bitch. You're over protective of your brother—don't deny it, I saw what you did to those academy teachers—you're boring and a bookworm. I don't like you, but I don't dislike you yet, either. I am... satisfied you are not a fan girl or someone equally as useless."

"I don't think the Uchiha Clan is all that great," I said. "I think they have a totally over-powered kekkai genkai and that's cool and all, but I don't think they're _that_ great."

"They're better than the Uzumaki Clan in the sense that they lasted longer," Sasuke retorted. **  
**

I held up my hands. "I'm not comparing our Clans, they were very different. The Uchiha carried a bloodline and were excellent in combat while the Uzumaki Clan dominated in seals and, on a side note, healing. They just had funky chakra while the Uchiha Clan had funky eyes. I hate how you're absolutely worshiped by the entire village. It annoys me to no end."

"Jealous?"

"No," I said. "To be jealous means I would have to have wanted Konoha's attention, but I've long since deemed this village idiotic and hypocritical." **  
**

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. Silence fell between us as he considered his next choice of words. "I don't understand why you and the dobe are so hated. It irritates me that I don't know."

Naruto gave an indigent cry at the name between swallows of food, but otherwise ignored us and continued eating.

"I'm trying to be a tracker," I said. "I'm quite good at it; my ninjutsu is above average for a newly graduated academy student. Perhaps average for Genin level, though I'm not too sure. You've fought me in taijutsu so you know I can hold my own against you now and then. I've rarely lost to the other kunoichi students in our class. I want to work on genjutsu next and I have abysmal knowledge in medical-ninjutsu. I'm very good at fūinjutsu, though I would prefer if you kept quiet about that."

Sasuke eyed me for another moment before nodding again. "I'm average in ninjutsu for a Genin, but above average for a freshly graduate. I'm the best taijutsu user in our class, so I would say average for Genin—I've never lost, as you know. I know basic genjutsu though I do not like using it for my own reasons. I have basic training in medical-ninjutsu and no knowledge in fūinjutsu. I'm not a tracker and I suppose I would be a front-liner in typing. I'm decent at strategy, but I don't know exactly where I would be placed."

I glanced towards Naruto. "Naruto is average in taijutsu, below average in ninjutsu for a Genin, with no genjutsu and no tracking knowledge. He is _phenomenal_ in stealth, amazingly enough, and a genius at coming up with battle plans when pressured enough. Don't look so surprised, you must have heard about the many times he successfully pranked and _escaped_ ANBU."

Sasuke gave a stiff, grudging nod, eyeing Naruto.

I continued, "He has no training in medical-ninjutsu or fūinjutsu, but I plan to remedy that over time. He's not a tracker, either. He's rash and as such would attempt at front-lining, and over time I would imagine he would succeed in that, but his real specialty would be in information gathering." I hesitated. "He has no training for it and I'm unsure where he could acquire said training, but I know he has a knack for it."

"Hn."

"He doesn't really like you, either," I told him, giving Naruto Sasuke's lunch box when he finished mine, seeing how Sasuke hadn't touched his food. Naruto wasted no time in starting to eat that as well. "He _is_ jealous of how the village treats you in comparison to how the village treats us. He doesn't like your attitude, either. He acknowledges you're a good shinobi, though."

"I acknowledge his... _gift_ for stealth," Sasuke reluctantly said, eyeing Naruto. At his words, Naruto's eyes widened as he gaped. "I don't really like him, though, but I don't particularly dislike him, either. He's annoying and too loud and I feel like he doesn't take this shinobi business seriously enough."

Naruto frowned at that, lowering the lunch box.

I nodded, frowning thoughtfully as well.

"So to work on our teamwork, we need to get over our issues of ourselves," I conceded. "Sasuke-san, _you_ need to work on your... humility, Nii-chan, _you_ need to be more thoughtful and quiet and I need to work on..." I gnawed my bottom lip. "... I need to be more open-minded and trusting."

Sasuke gave a single nod while Naruto continued to frown.

"We will also need to also figure out a way to build some sort of positive bond between us," I concluded. "I think... I think I have an idea on how to do that."

The boys looked over at me.

"Training and fighting," I said, feeling almost sheepish. "I think if each of us helped one another improve in some way, it would help. I also think we should start preparing ourselves to cover each other's weaknesses. Not only would this help us form a bond, but it would also make us more efficient."

I swallowed roughly, hating that I would be the first to say it, but knowing Sasuke and Naruto were too proud to go first. "My weakness in taijutsu is that I have a really, _really_ bad habit of shielding too early and I have very, _very_ sensitive hearing and smell. If I hear something too loud, too quickly and if I am caught off guard, I flinch, closing my eyes in the process. The same could be said about smelling something too nasty or too strong.

"My genjutsu isn't all that great; I really do want to improve on it, but I don't know how. Ninjutsu is a little difficult for me because it takes too long for me manipulate just enough chakra and not over power it—basically my chakra control isn't too wonderful. I don't know about my medical-ninjutsu because I don't have anyone to practice on.

"My fūinjutsu is at a standstill because I've read and studied all I could from the library (the part in the library that allows those who haven't been granted Genin and above access, at least), but still... until I can contact a seal master or find new scrolls, I can't _really_ improve."

Silence fell between us and the two boys looked at each other. Finally, Naruto gave a rough swallow.

In a quiet voice he said, "My taijutsu is shitty because I couldn't ever get the hang of the academy one, and Miwa-chan's style is something exclusive to her and kunoichi—it requires too much flexibility, something I don't have and don't really want.

"My ninjutsu is shitty because I have _really_ bad chakra control, though I guess I kind of know why. My genjutsu is the same as my ninjutsu. I don't _think_ I have any noticeable weaknesses in stealth, except maybe I'm baited too easily into revealing myself."

We looked to Sasuke who looked like he had swallowed a bag full of needles. He looked down at his lap, clenching and un-clenching his fists. A full two minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"My taijutsu and ninjutsu are at static," Sasuke muttered, his voice low and his tone saying he wanted nothing more than to _not_ admit this. "No matter how much I train, I've seen no improvement in the past year and a half. I _refuse_ to use genjutsu for personal reasons. I don't _like_ stealth because I'm... impatient. I have no intentions of furthering my knowledge in medical-ninjutsu or fūinjutsu."

I gnawed at my bottom lip. "Sasuke-san, I think the reason you appear... static... in training is because you just don't know where to go, right? You don't have any special sensei who can further train you, right?"

At Sasuke's nod and questioning gaze, I elaborated, "One of the reasons we graduate from the academy on teams is because our sensei has to help us start out on our own paths. It's like... There are _many_ types of fighting styles, right? Poison, puppetry, support, tracking, ballistic... At the academy we're just learning the basics. Things that apply to _all_ of the types. Then as Genin we start to _choose_ our types.

"Our sensei is the one to train us, to help us find that path and if possible, help us go down that path. By the time we're Chūnin, we're supposed to have already picked a path and all that's left is to either find our own private sensei or Shisho to train us in that path, or develop it on our own. Sasuke-san, I think that in your case you've only just fulfilled the academy phase to the max, and now you need to choose your own shinobi style."

Sasuke appeared contemplative at my words. "That... makes sense."

I nodded, glancing over at Naruto. "Though, Naruto and I... we haven't fulfilled the academy to the max. We're still a blank slate. But now that we have our own sensei... we'll be able to complete that path because no one would be holding us back anymore. Sasuke-san, I'm going to warn you now. Because you're already ahead of us, it might seem like we're advancing before you, but that's not the case. We're just catching up."

There. Perhaps that will give him a better mindset when Naruto actually manages to catch up.

Sasuke only gave a grunt in affirmation.

"I think that if you talk to Kakashi-sensei, he'll be happy to start testing you on which path you want to go down and stuff," I suggested.

Sasuke nodded. "... I think I can help with both of your taijutsu training. My... Clan... had a special training regime designed to force the user to develop and perfect their own style at the most basic level. I also... have a few scrolls on genjutsu that I'm not planning on using, so you can borrow them, Miwako-san."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Naruto grinned brightly. "So what's the regime like?"

"Brutal," Sasuke said bluntly. "But I think it will be the most effective."

"I also have some chakra training exercises that will not only help with your control, but reserves," I added. "I think both of you will benefit from them. In fact... I can show you after we're done talking."

"What are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The first one's called Tree-Walking," I said, smirking a bit.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You'll see," I said, still smirking.

Naruto only grinned. "Well, I don't really have much to offer... unless you want to work on your evasion and stealth."

Sasuke hesitated. "I... would not mind a little improvement on evasion."

"That's easy," Naruto said happily. "I find it easier to learn stuff on my feet and in action, how about you?"

"Same," Sasuke admitted, as if it pained him to admit a similarity between the two.

"Then you just need someone to throw a bunch of small rocks at you until you can dodge them all," Naruto explained before a more malicious spark took his eyes. "I'd be happy to be that someone, teme!"

Sasuke snorted. "On second thought, I'll work on my evasion later."

I giggled. "Do we need to cover anything else?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke said slowly.

"Alrighty!"

**('･ω･')**

"Miwa-chan?" Naruto asked tiredly, yawning widely.

The sun had long since set before we had all decided to retire from the training exercise and head home. Tomorrow, Sasuke promised to bring the genjutsu scrolls with him for me to use.

"Mm?"

"Why'd we talk like that today? Why'd you tell Teme how you feel?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to answer his question. "We're supposed to be a team, Nii-chan. That's what Kakashi's lesson was all about today—what he tested us on. Even _I_ acknowledge that we need to be a team if we ever want to really thrive in this environment. What do you think prevents most fresh graduates from being an efficient team in the beginning?"

Naruto gave me a contemplative look. "...They don't... trust each other?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. That's part of it. But really... it's because no one is ever truly honest."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began, "all three of us are proud people. We wouldn't easily admit our mistakes and weaknesses, especially to a complete stranger. We definitely wouldn't share our real thoughts and opinions with them, if we thought it would negatively affect our teamwork. For most fresh graduates, that's the case. We're all a bit too proud."

"So... you were open and honest and that did... what?"

"By doing so, I got rid of any barriers that would have been self-built between us. I got rid of any reason to hide things and left the only option to give a little... to trust us a little. Not to mention, by sharing our weaknesses, we now know what to cover," I said, my brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but... that's the best way I can explain it."

"Like if you tell someone a secret," Naruto tried to reason, "you usually have to trust them first. But by telling them the secret without the trust, you're sort of forcing yourself to trust them because you don't really want to imagine _not_ trusting them now."

"I guess," I conceded. "But trust can't really be _forced_. I don't know. I think what I did was just rip off a band-aid really fast. We would have learned our weaknesses and issues and whatnot eventually when we trusted each other enough... I just kind of sped up the process. Sasuke-san realized what I was going for and decided to give me— _us_ —enough of his trust to be open as well."

"It's a start," Naruto decided.

I smiled, nodding. "It's a start."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's our first C-Rank mission; you'd imagine that Kakashi wouldn't be so late," I muttered to Sasuke, who gave an agreeing nod.

It was roughly about three weeks after we joined together as a team. In the morning, the three of us would arrive on time and knowing Kakashi would be late, we began with our own training.

Sasuke had mastered the Tree-Climbing and Water-Walking techniques within the first week, with Naruto a bit behind by about three days. My genjutsu had taken a better turn since Sasuke had loaned me the scrolls, and both him and Naruto became my test dummies—they needed practice escaping genjutsu anyway.

After the Tree-Climbing and Water-Walking techniques, Sasuke moved on to find his own style. At the moment, he was favoring a heavy ninjutsu arsenal along with very good taijutsu as a front-liner,but then I pointed out to him that his taijutsu was still average at best and until he could find a master (or Kakashi bothered to really teach any of us), he would have to train in ninjutsu only.

This was something I could help him in as I was able to get chakra paper once again. I had quickly confirmed my suspicions of him being a Lightning and Fire nature and loaned him my only lightning and fire jutsu scrolls. As of now, he was still trying to master the lightning jutsu.

Naruto was working hard at the training regime Sasuke had shown him and already, I could see the improvements showing. It was only a matter of time before he caught up.

In the end, between my genjutsu and ninjutsu training, my time was completely used up during these training sessions.

Then, when Kakashi finally bothered to show up, he would take us on two D-Ranked missions (or three if we finished particularly early). Knowing that the point of D-Ranked missions was to 'build up teamwork,' I explained that to the boys; and once I did, we quickly set out to prove to Kakashi that we could work well enough together, and move on to more challenging missions.

After exactly one week of D-Ranked missions, Naruto was more than a little fed up, claiming the missions were wasting our time and not allowing us to train. Sasuke agreed with Naruto and when we tried to discuss this with Kakashi, he completely blew us off.

So Naruto came up with a completely genius plan of training _while_ we did D-Ranked missions. Of course, now we only took two certain kinds of D-Ranked missions.

Tora, and courier or messenger.

For Tora, it was an excellent training exercise for my tracking abilities.

But I was the only one allowed on the ground for this mission.

For Tora, both Sasuke and Naruto were not allowed to walk horizontally unless they were upside down. This forced them to rely on the Tree-Walking exercise, both techniques steadily increasing their reserves by constantly draining them as well as perfecting their chakra control. Soon enough, they would be comfortable with this exercise to use it in battle unconsciously—something that would prove most beneficial.

And while they were up there, it was their job to distract me from tracking—mostly by creating loud noises or, in Naruto's case, throwing the occasional stink bomb. This also helped me slowly to deal with my flinching and tracking.

For the role of messengers, it was naturally a race. We each split up the messages/packages among us and the first one to deliver them all _without_ walking horizontally (unless upside down) won. We then asked Kakashi to make it more difficult for us by trying to throw us off our balance, either by throwing something at us or casting a genjutsu. Kakashi consented easily enough and through this, we were able to train our evasiveness and the ability to escape genjutsu as well.

D-Ranked missions weren't such a tedious waste of time after all.

But now, we were finally on our first C-Ranked mission.

It was not the Wave mission.

Surprised?

Why would you be? It was through pure luck that Naruto landed that mission in the first place; luck or fate—I couldn't decide which. And according to my estimation, we were ready for our C-Rank ahead of time. We still had a few more weeks before the previous Team 7 had received the Wave mission.

Who knew, though? For once, perhaps Team 7 could start with a more normal, basic mission.

Oh God... if only.

"Ach! Damn it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled. "We could have been over and done with this by now."

Which may or may not have been true. Our mission was to simply transport a few documents to one of the main outposts at Konoha boarders. It would take a couple of days to reach there, and a couple of days to make it back—and that was if we were running at full speed.

We planned it as a relatively easy mission.

This was Team 7, though.

And there was no such thing as an easy mission above D-Rank.

"Maa, sorry about that, my cute little students," Kakashi chuckled, appearing before us in a swirl of leaves.

 **Why is your teacher such an idiot?** Kurama wondered, his voice low and rough.

 _He is not,_ I defended loyally. _He's just... a little hung up about the past._

Kurama snorted, the sound echoing throughout my head.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we go now?" Naruto griped.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, eyeing each of us.

"Hn. Of course we are," Sasuke scoffed.

"Then let's go," Kakashi said, leaping up and away.

The three of us exchanged glances, and unable to help myself, I grinned widely.

I really couldn't help myself. This _was_ our first C-Ranked mission, and the first time I would be outside of Konoha... _ever_... in this life time.

**('･ω･')**

"Alright. We'll stop and camp here for the night," Kakashi decided.

The three of us exchanged tired, yet anxious glances, hopping down from our respective branches and into the small clearing. Just as we were taught in the academy, we each systematically began taking off our packs while Kakashi, as our mission leader, stood above us on his own branch, surveying the area.

I unrolled my sleeping bag, flattening it out next to Naruto's. Sasuke had unrolled his own a little ways from ours.

"Shisho?" I called up. "Will a fire be allowed?"

Kakashi glanced around the area again before he said, "Yes. We're in safe territory and I don't sense nor smell anyone for miles around. Keep it low though, just in case."

I nodded my head in affirmation, turning to the boys. I offered, "I'll collect the firewood."

"Naruto, you set up the basic traps around the camp," Sasuke ordered, "I'll do a quick scout."

Kakashi landed down next to us, eye-smiling. "Maa, my cute little Genin sure know what they're doing. I'm starting to feel like maybe I'm not needed."

"That's not true," I was quick to say. "But you promised us that if we could show you we were ready, we could take on more C-Ranks." **  
**

"Exactly," Naruto said. "So we're taking turns being the leader. Tem—Sasuke gets to go the first night; then tomorrow night is me and the third night is Miwa."

"For practice when we become Chūnin," Sasuke explained.

"I see," was all Kakashi said. "Carry at it, then."

Sasuke nodded then turned to me. "When you get back, go ahead and start the fire."

"Hai," I affirmed, turning and heading away. Soon enough, I could no longer hear my team nor smell them, as they were downwind from me. I surveyed the area, picking up a dry stick before grabbing another and so on.

I breathed in the scents of the forest, curling my toes as I did this. This was a task that I enjoyed. After being cooped up for over _twenty years_ , it felt so _wonderful_ to be out here. The wild wind brushing gently past me—no loud noises of the village or city; no coughing or hacking of another patient, no whispered words or leers. Just myself and my surroundings.

The things I smelled captivated my interest. I could discern so many little things from this one area. From the mushrooms behind a tree a few paces away, to the wild flowers wavering in the breeze, to the bird eggs that were laid high above the forest floor...

For a moment, I lost myself, so immersed in the sensations I was feeling.

That was when the most chilling fear crawled down my spine.

It was gone just as quickly as it came and left me feeling confused, bewildered and anxious.

I strained my ears and nose to my surroundings, but couldn't find anyone—aside from my team.

 _I just imagined it_ , I told myself—and indirectly Kurama.

 **Did you?** Kurama asked, a leer in his voice.

_I must have. Do you sense anyone, Kurama?_

**If I did, why would I tell you?**

_Because if I die, then half of you goes with me,_ I reasoned. _And if I die and you let that happen, then Naruto would make sure that you died with him._

 _ **Brat**_ **,** Kurama snapped. **I can't. While I share most your senses, they are** _ **your**_ **senses. If you don't sense anyone, then I don't either. It probably was just your overactive imagination. This is the first time you've been outside of your petty home.**

 _That's true,_ I conceded, feeling a little better.

**Although...**

I hesitated in grabbing another stick at the wary tone in his voice.

**The birds are gone.**

I blinked at that, confusion causing my brows to furrow. _We could have scared them off._

**I didn't hear them even before we came here. And you scented that nest near us. I recognize it as a Catbird, or a Mockingbird. They're very protective of their young and most would act if something neared their nest.**

Part of me was amazed at how Kurma could recognize a bird purely by secondhand scent, while another part of me grew very wary of the situation.

_What do you think it means?_

**It could merely be our own paranoia and the bird could have just been eaten or killed. Or perhaps something... or someone is nearby and dangerous enough to force her to leave her nest.**

_Kakashi would have noticed something like that,_ I said.

**Perhaps. Perhaps not. We did scare off the few animals that were here, so he could merely assume that the lack of animals was on our own part.**

I closed my eyes, nodding. _I think we're just being paranoid. Let's head back to the others._

**Feh.**

**('･ω･')**

The following day, my eyes squinted against the growing dark clouds that were slowly heading our way.

Kakashi—who was running beside me—narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Shisho?" I asked. Sasuke was currently leading us—and would be until noon, where Naruto would then switch over.

"Mn," Kakashi hummed. "I'm not sure. Just a sixth sense telling me that I won't like this storm. I'm sure it's nothing, my cute little student."

I smiled brightly. "I don't sense anything wrong, or smell anyone around us for miles."

"I don't either," Kakashi admitted. "But... well. We're still pretty far in Fire Land. The odds of someone dangerous enough to hide their scent well enough that _I_ couldn't find them, or their intent for that matter, slipping past our borders are pretty slim."

I nodded. "This is our first time out of Konoha as a team, you know, Shisho."

Kakashi gave me an eye-smile. "I know."

My smile widened, and I continued to look on ahead.

**('･ω･')**

It was raining lightly, roughly an hour before Sasuke and Naruto would switch roles.

The rain was nice, cooling and refreshing, but I disliked being unable to smell anything but the water. A sort of gut feeling inside of me kept me from really enjoying the rain. My senses were pricked and the hairs on the back of my neck had risen.

My stomach was churning.

That was when the rain shifted.

It was so subtle, so carefully done that if I hadn't already been put on edge, I doubt I would have noticed it.

But I did.

 _What is this?_ I asked Kurama.

 **Chakra rain,** Kurama answered me, his tone guarded. **It's... I'm not sure what it's doing... something is wrong. Our chakra...**

Fear washed over me, cold and certain as I realized that _I was losing chakra_.

"Shish—!"

My voice was lost in that moment when Kurama's screech overrode all my senses and I found myself obeying him unquestionably.

**JUMP!**

My feet hit a branch just in time for me to kick off straight into the air and as I did so, my eyes widened in horror as I watched, almost in slow motion, as the area I had just exited blow up in a bright flash of light.

The blast was enough to send me flying away, and instinctively I raised my arms up to my face and tucked in—preparing to land.

I hit the ground on my shoulders, continuing to roll to soften the impact. I rolled to a stop when I slammed into a tree, the air leaving me as my back cried out in protest at the sudden connection it had made with the tree.

I sucked in air, blinking my eyes blearily as the dots cleared away.

**ROLL!**

Still half blind, I lurched and rolled away just as the spot I was in exploded in an impact of dirt and debris.

I coughed, rolling unsteadily to my feet as I stared at the young man before me.

I didn't know him.

From his _hitai-ate,_ I knew he was a Kiri nuke-nin. From the long katana he extracted from the ground—the ground where I had just laid—I could see that he was a close combat swordsman. From the way his body was built—quick, lean, and very flexible, I knew that he was agile and quick. From the whip tied to his waist, I deduced that he used it to bring his victims closer—to ensnare them.

Just as the academy had taught us so many times before, I processed and accepted this all within seconds.

What the academy did not teach us, however, was the cold, cruel, killer intent.

Cold fear prickled along my spine and my mouth dried. My stomach heaved and churned, but nothing would come up. I stared in silent horror before this young man, unsure of what to do next.

"What do you w-want, bayo?" My voice trembled and sounded so weak to my ears.

"My master and my friends are just here purely on business," he said. "The documents. We need them."

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking as my brow furrowed. They weren't important. They were just the next schedules and standard report mission returns for the border patrols.

Sure, schedules would be useful and all, but what was the point in having them if they were already so far infiltrated into what we considered safe territory? And the standard report mission returns would be equally as useless. It was just a confirmation that they received the border patrol's earlier response.

He sneered. "That's none of your concern, little girl."

_**Duck.** _

I ducked just as his whip snapped out, cracking at the space above me. My eyes widened and I realized with a sinking horror that my eyes couldn't even follow the movements.

I was outclassed.

I was dead.

 _No,_ I thought almost desperately. _I just... I just got this life. That's not fair. That's not fair!_

My eyes stung and I lashed out instinctively, grabbing onto his whip and channeling my lightning chakra through it. The rain that still drizzled—but no longer consumed my chakra—had caused him and the whip to become soaking wet. A perfect conductor. He gave a strangled cry, releasing his hold on the whip before his eyes flashed dangerously.

I dropped my hold of his weapon, taking a step backwards.

I only had one hope.

_Sensei..._ **  
**

**No. Don't run.**

I was torn. The fear and instinctive part of me was telling me to run, but the more rational side of me caused hesitation.

 _If he was able to come and save you by now, he would have. That can only mean he's preoccupied and bringing in another opponent could mean the death of him_ and _us._

 **Don't run,** Kurama repeated, an unrecognizable tone in his purring voice. **Don't run. Fight him.**

I was scared. I was _terrified._

How could I fight him? _How could I fight him?_

 **Don't be a coward,** Kurama snarled. **Kill him.** _ **Destroy**_ **him.** _ **He**_ **has no right in being your hunter. He is** _ **your**_ **prey.**

I was scared. I was scared. I was scared. I didn't want to die. I didn'twanttodie. Notagainnotagainnotagain.

**Fight back or die.**

I didn't have any more time to think, because the man lunged forward again, his katana jabbing towards me at a blurring speed. My body, humming and pounding on adrenaline reacted on instinct. My hand whipped out a kunai from the pack attached to my thigh, blocking and deflecting his katana. He continued to lunge forward towards me though, before delivering a vicious kick to my unprotected stomach.

I was sent hurtling through the air, unable to grab a breath until I had slammed into yet another tree.

My body was moving already though, popping back up to my feet as my mind worked furiously.

Didn'twanttodie. Pleasedon'tletmedie. Hadtogetridofhim. HowdidIgetridofhim?

I was getting hysteric. I was hyped up on adrenaline, and everything seemed sharper, more focused. I could feel that my fear had turned my body numb from the pain. I knew it was there, the pain. But I wasn't focused on it. I could ignore it.

**Kill him.**

Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim. Nonononononononononononononononono. Wrongwrongwrong.

**Kill him.**

He was coming towards me, slowly, tauntingly. He was smirking. He was laughing. There was a gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying my fear, my _pain_.

**Kill him.**

I heard Kurama. I heard his voice. I heard his tone with that unidentifiable affliction in it.

I heard him.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

_Why? What did I do wrong? A miserable life before and a hated life now, why?_

_Why did life suck so much?_

**Kill him.**

He was there before me, his fist connecting against my jaw, and I was sent sprawling towards the forest floor. He was laughing, gleefully laughing. I stayed down, my head whirling, and heart pounding so harshly I thought it would burst.

**Kill. Him.**

The words. Spoken with such finality that it had me freeze for just a moment, and for that brief moment I wanted to obey.

Sowrongsowrongsowrong.

A harsh kick connected to my ribs, and it hurt, it hurt _so much,_ but I couldn't bring myself to react.

**Where do you think he will go after he is done with you?**

Another kick.

**Who do you think he will hurt next?**

Another one, I could taste copper in my mouth.

**Who are you leaving alone if you die?**

Everything stopped around me as time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

My breath hitched. _No..._

_**Yes...** _

Naruto. Nii-chan. Naruto-niichan. No. No. No. No! No! _No! NO!_

I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let them hurt my brother again! He was _good_. He was such a _good boy,_ and didn't deserve their glares. He didn't deserve their disdain or any of it. He didn't deserve to have to carry such a horrible burden, and they didn't deserve his loyalty and devotion. He would be alone. If I died he would be alone, and he would face all of that on his own.

I couldn't. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't leave Naruto alone, trapped in that God-forsaken village. **  
**

I had to fight. I had to win.

**Kill him.**

I had to do whatever it took to survive.

My hands clenched into fists, and I gritted my teeth. _Kurama... I need... I need..._

 **I know** , Kurama purred, a gleeful note in his tone. **Just let me... out... just a bit, and I promise to take care of** _ **everything**_ **.**

I had to survive, no matter.

Whatever it took.

White, burning hot fire raced through my veins and my vision slitted. I could feel foreign, yet familiar chakra bubbling out of me, a bright, bright red.

Anger. Pure, and utter anger raged inside of me. So much anger—I had never felt so much. My heart pounded wildly in my chest, and my hand snapped out, grabbing the man's ankle. I could hear a sizzling sound as the chakra latched onto his unprotected skin. He gave a screech and tried to break free, but I held tight.

I slowly, so slowly, began to push myself up. The pain was slowly retreating. My wounds were healing, and by the time I stood up, they were gone. I stood before him, taking him in.

And then I let go.

Just for a moment. Just a second. That was all the seal permitted.

It was all he needed to lurch my body towards him, where I snarled as my hand dove out. The man brought up his katana to try to stop my hand, but Kurama continued to drive my hand forward, chakra swirling around, unhindered by the blade. My hand swiped across his chest, and he was sent flying away.

That second passed and Kurama was gone from control, but his anger was not.

 **Kill him,** Kurama whispered. **Finish it.**

Blinded by our—was it mine or his? I couldn't tell anymore—anger, I flickered towards the man on the floor. Just as I neared him, he snarled, jerking up onto his feet, his katana swinging towards me. His action, so sudden, caught me by surprise, and the anger inside of me evaporated in that instant.

The red chakra faded with it.

Reflexively, I grabbed his wrist—the same wrist he was using to wield the blade—before disarming him in the same motion. The katana fell to the forest floor, and the man whipped out a nasty blow to my nose that sent me to the floor with it.

He snarled again, and blindly, wildly with hysteria bubbling in me again, I reached for the nearest weapon—his katana.

_**Kill him.** _

Just as he launched himself towards me, I jabbed forward, my eyes closing as I flinched.

Nothing happened.

Carefully, my eyes opened, and I found myself staring into the wide eyes of his. They were a dark brown.

My eyes trailed down and I found myself staring at his katana.

That was in my hands.

That was in his chest.

His eyes followed mine, and he gurgled, blood pooling out of mouth and dropping on me.

His eyes rolled back.

He stopped breathing.

I released my grip on the katana, and he fell on top of me.

I rolled him off.

I stared at him.

I looked down at my red, red hands.

It wasn't raining anymore.

Why wasn't it raining anymore?

Why couldn't it have rained a bit more?

Horror and revulsion churned through me, and I couldn't stop my whimper. I couldn't stop my eyes from stinging, and my stomach from heaving. I couldn't stop myself from dry heaving right before a sob burst out of me.

I couldn't really stop myself as I curled up in a tight little ball, regretting my action with every fiber of my being.

_**Good girl...** _

**('･ω･')**

I couldn't have been like that for more than a few minutes—five minutes according to Kurama—before I heard the sweet, sweet, familiar voice of someone so very dear to me.

"Miwa-chan!"

Naruto's voice, so scared and worried sounded so close to me, and suddenly I found hands grabbing hold of me, and I smelled him right next to me. I lurched forward, grabbing on to him, and holding him tightly, my body still shuddering from my hiccups. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What happened?!" Naruto demanded, his arms wrapping around me as he rocked me. "Imouto, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated. "I didn't mean to kill him. I'm _sorry!_ "

"It's okay," Naruto shushed. "It's alright. P-Please stop crying, Miwa. Please."

I only shook my head, holding Naruto tighter.

 _I didn't want to hurt you,_ I thought, unable to voice this. _I didn't want to leave you alone. But—Because of that I—_

 **Did what you were meant to do,** Kurama snapped, irritation clear in his tone. **So stop sniveling like a whiny little brat. I thought you were prepared for this. This isn't the academy, little pest. It's hunt** **or** **be hunted.**

 _It went against years of morals,_ I continued on. _I'm so sorry._

 **Years? What** _ **years**_ **of morals are you referring to, brat?** Kurama snapped. **Now, shut up! Stop crying! It's giving me a headache. Stop it this instant.**

_It was wrong..._

**It was necessary. I understand you humans hold disdain for taking lives, but it was necessary for survival,** Kurama growled. **Stop whining. Be honest with yourself. If it was you or him, who would you pick?**

_I..._

**You would pick yourself.**

I didn't deny that. I couldn't.

Kurama went on, **So shut** _ **up**_ **. Get over it. Humans die all the time, and you can't prevent that. You're just a weak little brat who got lucky this time.**

His words echoed throughout my head, and I found myself unable to cry anymore, hurt and anger choosing to dominate my emotions for the moment.

**You couldn't even bring yourself to finish him off when you had the chance. You couldn't even formulate a plan** _**at all** _ **. You were willing to let yourself** _**die** _ **because you lacked the back bone. You're** _**pathetic.** _

I couldn't deny it. I wanted to. I wanted to so dearly. He was right. It hurt. It _hurt_ so dearly, but he was _right._

I couldn't handle the situation. I couldn't handle the situation _at all_. I had plans, too. Emergency plans that I had crafted for every _what if_ scenario I could think of. This was one of the many scenarios I had planned out. Yet the moment that adrenaline hit—all of it was gone.

Kurama was the only one thinking straight in that battle.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

_If I can't bring myself to protect myself in one stupid fight with a stupid opponent... what hope do I have to protect those I wanted to protect in the future? What about Zabuza, Haku? What about Gaara and Sasuke in the exams? What about...?_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it on my own. Not like this. Zabuza and Haku's mission would be approaching so very quickly.

I wasn't ready.

I thought I was.

I was so dearly wrong.

Naruto patted my head, bringing me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I looked up at him, my eyes bleary from the tears, and I sniffled. Naruto wore a worried expression, his wide blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Miwa-chan," Kakashi said gently, and my head snapped around to find him kneeling beside me. Sasuke was there, beside him, and kneeling next to me, his face unreadable. "Can you tell us what happened?"

So I did.

Naturally, I left out the parts about talking to Kurama. I knew Kakashi wouldn't respond well to that, and I didn't think it was necessary to know.

"This would have been your first kill," Kakashi said softly, his eyes—I only realized just now that his _hitai-ate_ was pulled up to show his Sharingan—closed.

I only nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"What happened?" I finally asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Naruto and I separated from Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, his voice eerily blank. "We were facing off against three more opponents, but they were weak. Genin level at best. It took a bit, but we managed to knock them out before we found Kakashi-sensei again. He was in the middle of fighting their leader. He won, knocking him out and then we came and found you..."

... _like this._

He didn't say. But I heard it, lingering at the end.

I only nodded, resting my head in Naruto's lap as he continued to comfortingly pat me.

"Maa," Kakashi said softly. "This mission has been upgraded to an A-Rank... Naruto, Sasuke, take Miwa and find a nice place to camp. I'm going to talk with the leader and see what I can find. Stay alert. I don't sense nor smell anyone, but I've been wrong before."

Sasuke nodded in affirmation, and Kakashi spared us all one last glance, his eyes lingering a bit longer on me, before he flickered away.

Sasuke hesitated, staring at me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, pushing away from Naruto weakly. Shakily—my body was still coming off the adrenaline—I stood up. I stumbled, and Naruto caught me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, as if he was unsure of how to approach me. He then decided to pat me on the head once, as he had seen Naruto doing, before nodding firmly and heading away.

I blinked vapidly as Naruto then guided me away.

I followed behind the two, docile, my mind still chewing over Kurama's words and my realization.

_I couldn't do this alone._

_But who could I turn to?_

**('･ω･')**

"So?"

Sasuke's voice brought my attention over to Kakashi, who had flickered into the small hidden clearing. I was leaning against Naruto, taking comfort in his warmth and presence. Sasuke sat on the other side of me, his eyes occasionally scanning the surrounding area.

"They were working for an unnamed person," Kakashi said, his voice light. "They were hoping to take out the team carrying the documents to use those documents as implanted evidence."

"Implanted evidence?" Naruto echoed.

"They were going to implant the documents onto another corpse for purposes unknown. Usually, implanted evidence are things like clothing or _hitai-ate_. Things used to start-up a war," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto's brow furrowed.

"By leaving our corpses," I said apathetically, "with the documents missing, whoever found us would have assumed that's what they were after. They could then attack someone else, a Suna team, for example, kill them - drag their bodies here - and leave the documents on them to make it seem like it had been _them_ who attacked _us_."

"That's correct," Kakashi confirmed. "The unnamed person just wanted the tools to carry out the other half of that plan. No village was specifically targeted."

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"It's up to you," Kakashi said. "We can either continue on with the mission, and I send a messenger to Konoha to tell them of this latest status. Or we head to Konoha and I send a messenger to complete the mission."

Naruto gave me a worried glance and I shook my head. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I take as much comfort here as I do in Konoha."

Naruto's brow furrowed at that, but he didn't respond.

Sasuke gave us each an assessing look. "None of us are seriously damaged. Are there any objections to go on?"

"No," I said.

"No," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Very well," Kakashi said. "Let me send the message through Pakkun and we can go."


	7. Cackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart made by Chocogummies in deviantART.

The rest of the mission passed on without much note. I found myself oddly subdued and contemplative for the rest of the mission, and unusually clingy to Naruto as well. Naruto didn't seem to mind, and if I didn't know any better, I would've said he was just as clingy—going so far as to stand guard when I had to use the bathroom, even though Kakashi had assured us that the area was safe multiple times.

When we came back to Konoha, we went straight to the Hokage's office, gave our debriefs, took our forms to fill out our mission report, grabbed our A-Rank pay, and went our separate ways. Kakashi only told us to meet together again for the usual routine.

Naruto and I headed straight home to tend to our plants (even though Grandfather assured us that he had taken care of them, we liked being cautious). After a while, though, we acknowledged our need for groceries, so I opted to head out, casting a small henge over myself to buy them.

After I had my groceries—six full bags worth—I released my henge, and continued on my way.

"M-Miwako-san?"

I paused, my spine involuntarily stiffening from the familiar voice.

Slowly, I turned around and found myself staring at Sakura, with Ino as well. The two girls' appearances had changed little; the only exception being found in Ino's _hitai-ate_ , a _hitai-ate_ that Sakura no longer wore. **  
**

_That's right_ , I thought softly. _I... I stole her place, didn't I?_

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Part of me didn't care—so long as I was with my brother, it didn't matter whose team I ended up on. Another part of me felt a little bad; she _was_ one of the original main protagonists. Even if she wasn't my _favorite_ , I didn't dislike her either.

I liked her at some point in Shippuden, in fact. And a tiny, _tiny_ part of me felt a little satisfied. Not that I had stolen her place, but in the fact that she failed where I succeeded. I didn't like how she had behaved in the academy. How she treated my brother, and how she treated me.

But it was a small part that was largely ignored.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san," I greeted, my voice guarded. "I wasn't aware of you two being on speaking terms again."

To her credit, Sakura gave a sheepish smile, blushing brightly. "We... I... I failed my final Genin exam and was really down in the dumps... Ino bumped into me and..."

"I could see that Forehead needed my help," Ino picked up. "Even if... Even if we haven't been the greatest of friends the past while, she's still my friend and I _do_ care about her."

"I see," was all I said.

"I'm actually in the medical-corps now," Sakura said shyly. "My sensei noticed my superb chakra control, and suggested that I either specialize in medical-ninjutsu or genjutsu. But I would have to go back to the academy another year if I wanted to specialize in genjutsu, where if I entered the medical-corps, I could start directly training there, _and_ work at the hospital right away."

I stared at her. "Good for you."

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, both a little disappointed.

Sakura stepped forward, clearing her throat. "I know... we haven't been on the best of terms at the academy. But talking with Ino... being friends with Ino again made me reopen my eyes a bit. I was... mean to you. I'm sorry."

Surprise colored my features before I quickly schooled them, suspicion and disbelief creeping over instead.

 _What does she want?_ I thought. _What could I possibly have that she would want...?_

My mind rummaged through all the materialistic possessions I owned, dismissing them just as quickly as I thought of them. I then considered that perhaps she was hoping to use me as a tutor, but disregarded that thought instantly. It didn't take long before I found something that would spark her interest... something that she and Ino might view me of 'having.' Inwardly, my eyes widened with realization.

Sasuke.

 _Of_ fucking _course._

My eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"We want to make it up to you," Ino said, taking a few steps forward.

"Do you?" I drawled. "Or would you rather _make it up_ to Sasuke-san?"

Shock took over their faces, genuine shock. Sincere enough that I actually thought for a moment that they _weren't_ after Sasuke. But if that was the case, then what did they want from me?

Surely they wanted _something_. I couldn't really believe that _all of a sudden_ they had a change of heart. They had _years_ to make this kind of realization, and one silly little failed test was all it took? Did they really think I would believe that?

 **You don't need them** , Kurama whispered. **They hurt you before. They** _ **betrayed**_ **you. You don't need them. You don't need** _ **anyone**_ **.**

My grip tightened on the bags.

"No," Ino said, her brow furrowed. "Look, I know that even though I never bullied you directly, that didn't mean I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry if I did, that wasn't my intention."

"I'm sorry, too," Sakura said quickly. "We just... want a chance to start over. You know?"

I didn't trust them. While Ino had never bullied me—in fact she scared off a handful of bullies—she didn't exactly go out of her way to be friendly. She ignored me. She didn't want to be seen talking with me—or hell being _near_ me. While she defended me, I acknowledged that was because of who she was. She just didn't like bullies. That sure as hell didn't mean she liked _me_.

Sakura... Sakura didn't physically bully me. She didn't poke fun at my appearance. She had gone through that type of bullying once, and I suppose she viewed it as the only type of bullying.

She was wrong. She was snide. She was arrogant. Whenever she scored higher than me, she gloated. Then again, she gloated it to the entire class. She hit my brother— _many_ times. She was the teacher's favorite while I was the hated one. I can openly admit that I was jealous of her in that regard. Jealous of how she got glowing praises when I did just as well, if not better, than she did; and yet all I got were criticisms and sneers. She knew it too, worst of all.

I think that the thing I hated most was the pitying looks she would give me when a teacher praised her instead of me.

I didn't like them. I didn't particularly dislike the two, either.

But I did _not_ trust them.

Some part of me, some tiny, little part of me feared that if I took them up on their offer, it would only hurt me more.

I closed my eyes, feeling the swirl of emotions churning in my gut. Anger and resentment. Fear. Hurt. Sadness. Wary. Unsure. I opened my eyes while exhaling slowly.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can't," I said. "I just can't trust either of you. Not now."

"I understand," Sakura said, her eyes trailing downcast. "I don't blame you, either. But..."

She and Ino exchanged glances.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us," Ino said.

"Yes, I suppose I do," I answered softly.

_But I doubt I'll ever take you up on your offer._

In the back of my mind, as I walked away, Kurama chuckled darkly.

**('･ω･')**

Naruto was snoring quietly beside me, curled up in the blankets. I was sitting up in our bed—we would have to buy another one as we were getting a bit too big to share the same bed anymore—my mind churning furiously as I thought over our last mission.

I _needed_ someone to turn to. I realized that and acknowledged it, but I had limited options.

My first choice was Naruto, but I quickly dismissed it. While I'm sure he would believe me... he wouldn't be of much _use._ As loathe as I was to admit it, Naruto wouldn't be of much use until he grew up a bit more.

I definitely wasn't going to rush my dearest brother into _that_ , though. Some part of me didn't even want him to grow up— _ever_. That part of me wanted him to keep his childish innocence and warm, open heart. If I pushed this burden onto him, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. At least, not really. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. I just loved him far too much.

My second option was Grandfather, but I was reluctant. While he was my Grandfather and I viewed him highly, he was first and foremost the Hokage of Konoha. He sacrificed his own relationship with his son for the better of Konoha—and it wasn't even that _big_ of a betterment. A single mission. Yet that single mission ruined everything between the two. If I came to him with knowledge of the _future_...

Not to mention there was that high risk of Danzō finding out. Something that petrified me on the thought of that ever happening.

My third option was Kakashi. But... I doubted he would believe me. Even if he did believe me, I doubted even more so that he would be willing to keep this between us. Especially if the knowledge I held would endanger everyone he knew and loved. Or befriended. I wasn't sure if Kakashi really loved anyone at this point in time. Ultimately, he was out.

My fourth option being Jiraiya... But I had no way to contact him, and by the time I _could_ contact him, it would be too late. I suppose I could go to Grandfather and demand to speak to him, but that would raise some uncomfortable questions that I wouldn't really know how to answer.

My last option being... the one I was seriously considering. My last option. Definitely an option that made me hesitate the most.I knew he wasn't a bad person. I knew he was, in a way, a _good guy._ He was just very, very unlucky, and that made him bitter. But I had seen how great of an ally he could be. I could sympathize with his current plight as well, which made me more lenient to choosing him. Not to mention he was intelligent. Witty. Cunning. Everything that I currently wasn't. He _could_ help me and best of all, he _couldn't_ blab.

It was just a matter of convincing him.

I had an idea. It was a small one that I first dismissed, as it was absolutely ludicrous, but as I sat in bed, mulling it over... it started to latch on. Growing.

It would be so ridiculously easy to convince him _that_ _way_. But could I trust him enough? I knew he was bitter. I knew he didn't really like me... but I also thought he didn't really _dislike_ me, either. I wanted to trust him. I really did. I admired him. He was one of the few people in this world that has never _truly_ lied to me, and had always been there... even if he didn't really have a choice in that last one.

So it all came down to one question.

Could I trust Kurama?

Could I open myself so completely to him... and not be hurt? Could I go _inside his cage_ and come out unscathed?

Did I really have a choice?

He was my last and only option left.

I needed him. I couldn't do this alone. I didn't _want_ to do this alone.

With those last thoughts in my head, I closed my eyes and slipped off into a meditative trance.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing before Kurama's cage.

" **You've been a busy thinker lately,** " Kurama drawled. " **Even _I_ haven't been able to make out your thoughts.**" **  
**

"You will be," I said, feeling a little more than anxious, "able to, I mean."

" **Is that so?** " Kurama sneered.

"You can see my memories, right?" I asked, heading straight to the subject. "If I wanted to... I can show you any memory of mine, right?"

" **That is the nature of the seal as you and I have discovered,** " Kurama said, his tone condescending. " **But what's the point in bringing that up? I have been with you since the day you were born, brat. There is no memory of yours that I do not have already.** "

"That's where you're wrong," I whispered, inching closer to his cage. "And I want to show you. I want... I want to enter your cage and show you my... my mind."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, a contemplative and calculating glint in them. " **You trust me enough to do so? What if I were to ravage your mind... leave you broken and inane?** " **  
**

"You wouldn't," I said. "That wouldn't be helpful to you. While I think it would satisfy you for the moment... you wouldn't want that. You need Naruto's and my help to get out of your cage before we die... because if we die, we take you with us— _forever_ _ **.**_ Naruto would never help you if you hurt me, and I wouldn't help you if I could not. So you wouldn't. Even if it would be advantageous to you, I would do it anyway."

" **Why's that?** " Kurama asked, skepticism lacing his voice.

"You'll see," I said quietly. "You'll understand. I know you're not bad. In this world... there really is no such thing as a bad person, you know? Everyone is just shades of gray... some a bit darker. You and I are no exception to this."

With that, I stepped into his cage and closed my eyes.

I felt his hot breath washing over me, burning me. It was uncomfortable, but doable. Feeling the link between us—by the seal—I grabbed hold of it and... opened... my... mind...

And Kurama watched.

Silent and unreadable through it all.

**('･ω･')**

Silence descended into the cage when we finally withdrew from my mind, Kurama's eyes were wide as he stared at me in a new light. Whether that light was good or bad, I didn't know. Minutes passed by before Kurama's eyes relaxed—though they never left mine.

" **I see,** " Kurama whispered quietly. " **That is... most interesting.** **Madara and... Tobi... The Akatsuki... Naruto... heh...** _ **heheheh.**_ "

Kurama laughed, throwing his head back while his body shook. " **What** _ **knowledge**_ **you possess, little one. Do you know what this means? What we could** _ **do**_ **?** "

"Of course I do," I said. "That's why I've come to you because that mission... that mission..."

" **I know why you've come to me—I've seen it in your mind, kit. Oh** _ **no wonder**_ **you were so hurt when those... 'Rookie Nine' rejected you. You** _ **idolized**_ **them and look what happened... what a disappointment they turned out to be!** _ **Ha!**_ **If anything, brat, that should have taught you that not everyone in this world would meet your expectations, yet you still came to** _ **me**_ **.** "

"You're not a bad person," I argued. "You—"

" **I know what you think,** " Kurama interrupted. " **I know your reasoning and how you idolize** _ **me**_ **as well. But do not mix me up with the one you have read about in the 'latest chapter'. He is not me. Not yet. Possibly not ever. But I have seen... the possibilities... the potential... I do not want to belong to the Akatsuki. Especially not to** _ **that man**_ **. I would rather work with you and your brother than be someone's slave. I will help you. But on one condition.** "

"What is it?"

" **Give me your word that you will free me before you die,** " Kurama said, his red eyes glowing.

"I was going to do that anyway," I said with a frown.

" **I know. But I want your word nonetheless,** " Kurama said.

"You have it," I swore. "I will find a way to free you from this cage, Kurama."

Kurama gave me a toothy grin. " **I will aid you in changing the future for...** _ **our**_ **benefit. The sooner we can change things to our advantage, the worse off** _ **that man**_ **will be.** "

"He's not that bad, either," I said pointedly.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. " **That is something else we will have to change.** "

"What?" I asked in confusion.

" **No brat of mine is going to idolize** _ **that man**_ **.** "

"But Madara—"

" _ **That man,**_ " hissed Kurama, his hackles raised up into a snarl.

" _Madara,_ " I emphasized, "isn't that bad either. He's just gray—"

" _ **That man, you idiotic love-sick brat!**_ " Kurama snarled. " **He** _ **enslaved me**_ **... twice! While the second time was only through his stupid little puppet,** _ **it's the thought that fucking counts!**_ **I will not allow you to idolize him.** _ **That man**_ **will be thoroughly destroyed by me.** "

"I do not _idolize_ him—"

" **You had... eight posters, three chibi dolls, all of your phone wallpapers, your drawings; you even had custom-made pajamas and shirts!** "

"I idolized you too," I pouted childishly. "And so what if I admired him a bit? The guy was going _blind_ yet he was _still kicking ass!_ I was going paralyzed yet I _sucked ass_. I admired his strength and perseverance. I admired Itachi on that as well... but I disliked Sasuke too much to _really_ admire Itachi. I just couldn't understand what he saw in him. Why he saved _him_ when there were others...? I guess I still kind of don't."

" **The Uchiha brat is bearable to you now though,** " Kurama pointed out. " **You don't dislike him anymore. But, that's not the point. I forbid you from idolizing that man.** "

"You can't do that," I retorted.

" **Yes I can. I just did.** "

"You aren't my parent!"

" **... No. But I still have authority over you.** "

"On what grounds?"

" **The grounds on that I'm clearly superior to you and every other human in this world.** "

I stared incredulously at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you actually believe that?"

" **Like you don't,** " Kurama sniffed, smiling slyly. " **You had... what? Seven posters,** _ **eight**_ **chibi dolls, two custom hats and six custom pajamas of me?** "

I flushed.

Kurama smirked. " **Now then. What was the first crucial thing in this world? The Wave Arc? That's where the Uchiha brat gets his little demonic eyes. Considering the Chūnin Exams, it's probably crucial he gets them this time around as well... Now listen carefully, brat, here's the plan...** "

**('･ω･')**

Time passed on and we were left doing D-Ranks for another week before Kakashi deemed us ready to advance to C-Ranks.

Against all odds, we inevitably got the Wave Mission.

Kurama laughed at that, at how incredible it was that we still managed to snag it. I was a little amused by it too. I almost wanted to say it was Fate for us to have it, but I didn't. If Fate existed, then that would mean there were other things Fated for us as well. Things that I didn't want as Fated.

So, bright and early the next morning, we set out on the mission.

Just as Kurama and I discussed, I said nothing when the Demon Brothers attacked. I behaved accordingly—taking down one of the brothers with the help of Naruto—and as it was Sasuke's turn to lead when the ambush occurred, he chose to carry out. We carried on with our mission, arriving to the Wave.

Zabuza struck just as predicted. I hung back, staying close to Tazuna to allow Sasuke and Naruto to practice their teamwork. It went word-by-word, action-by-action as it did in the anime. Kurama snickered at how exact everything was, and even I was a bit amused.

After Haku took Zabuza away, we took Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. A few hours passed before Kakashi awoke and explained how Zabuza was still alive (much to Naruto's and Tazuna's surprise). Then he said that all three of us would start our own training.

With a crutch to his side, Kakashi leaned heavily on it. His only visible eye roamed over each of us.

"Today, we'll start the process of water-walking," Kakashi said.

"We already know how to do that," Sasuke replied immediately.

Kakashi blinked. "... Then we'll try stealth-walking."

"We've already got that one too," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi was silent, staring at us incredulously. "Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Because you never take the time to train us, and opt to just let us train on our own as a team?" Sasuke suggested.

"Because you're a lazy-ass sensei?" Naruto offered.

"Because you never asked?"

"... I'm not sure what else I can teach you in such a short amount of time," Kakashi finally admitted.

"Who says we have such a short amount of time?" I asked. "Why can't we just _start_ training and we can finish it after this mission?"

"I guess we can do that," Kakashi allowed. "I don't suppose any of you know your chakra natures?"

"Lightning," Sasuke and I chorused.

"Wind," Naruto said.

"I have a second affinity for fire," Sasuke added.

"I think I have a second one for wind and maybe Naruto does for Lightning," I also added. "But we haven't checked for second affinities, yet."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know any wind based jutsus, but my affinity is also for lightning..."

Seeing Naruto's crestfallen face, I was quick to suggest, "Maybe we shouldn't use our elemental affinities at all?"

Sasuke gave me a curious look while Kakashi openly eyed me.

"Well," I elaborated, "affinities just means that you'll have an easier time to get the hang of them, right? But you can use other elements too, right? So maybe we should try using a harder affinity...? I don't know, we'll have to get used to using other elements that aren't our affinities anyway, so why not practice now?"

"Because there's a reason why we start working with our affinities first," Kakashi explained patiently. "It's not only that it would be harder to use another element, but _impossible_. Chakra networks don't finish their development quite so soon."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When you begin as Genin, you'll only have begun using your chakra network and already have a selected affinity. You understand the process of how your chakra capacity can grow, correct?"

At Naruto's nod, Kakashi continued, "It's the same principal. There is a limit to what one can reach, to how far your chakra networks can humanly grow. By that time you would have acquired a second affinity, or rarely even a third affinity.

"But in the beginning of that growth process, you _cannot_ move outside of your chosen affinity. It would go against the very nature of your network and cause more harm than good. By the time you're Chūnin level, or maybe even Jōnin level, your network will probably be stable enough to do so. But until then, you can only work with your affinity."

"So then what can we do?" Sasuke asked. "What can you train us in?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "I don't have wind-natured chakra, so I can't _use_ jutsus that require wind-nature; my chakra network is already matured and I'm lucky enough as it is to be able to use so many natures. So... I may not know any wind jutsus to teach Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't know _of_ them."

Naruto perked up at this.

"This is only basic stuff," Kakashi was quick to add at both Naruto's _and_ Sasuke's anxious looks. "I doubt you'll get it within a week. I doubt you'll get it within a _month_."

"Don't underestimate us," Sasuke told Kakashi, a smirk on his face.

I spared Sasuke a glance, noting how he had said _us_. I found myself... pleased at that. Even if Sasuke hadn't realized he said it himself, it was... nice. Strange, yes. Unexpected, most definitely. But... not unwanted.

It was nice...

I moved to stand beside Sasuke as well as Naruto, an uncharacteristic smirk on my face as well. " _We_ can handle it."

Naruto's face took on a confident edge as well. "Damn straight! We're Team 7, we can handle _anything!_ "

Kurama cackled at that.


	8. Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Fanart made by Chocogummies on deviantART.

" _Yeah, I know he needs his Sharingan, but how exactly can he still receive it without Haku or Zabuza dying?" I questioned._

" _ **He just needs to experience a near-death,**_ _" Kurama said, his tails flicking all around in his cage._

" _So...?"_

" _ **Things should go relatively... what's the word you used? Canon?... things should go relatively**_ **canon** _ **for the most part. It would be crucial in this upcoming mission; y** **ou must play Sakura's part well enough, so you do not ruin our plan.** **They need to develop their teamwork and they need their chance to grow. You've already experienced killer intent at its highest point, and you have already had your first kill. You work well enough with them. You do not need to grow anymore at the moment,**_ _" Kurama purred._

" _I don't... There's always room for improvement," I argued._

" _ **Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you're perfect. Far from it. You're still pathetic and weak. You're genjutsu and ninjutsu is laughable at best and you**_ **still** _ **flinch when using taijutsu. I suppose I can't be picky about your fuinjutsu skills, but the communication seal is one of the most basic seals and yet, that was almost too complicated for you. You're a**_ **Genin.** _ **A**_ **fresh** ** _Genin_** **.** _ **You do not need to improve in the way that they do,**_ _" Kurama said._

_I fell silent at that, chewing over his answer._

" _ **So stay canon as much as you can go. We have only two goals in this mission: Allow Naruto and the Uchiha brat to grow as much as they had originally in canon, and prevent two unnecessary deaths,**_ _" Kurama said. "_ _ **Therefore, we only need to change very little. Or really, I should say, we only need to**_ **actively** _ **change very little.**_ _"_

" _What do you mean?" I demanded, still not understanding what Kurama was getting at._

_Kurama laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a laughter filled with malicious amusement. I shuddered at it._

_Then he looked down, his teeth bared before me, sharp and deadly. His teeth stretched into a Cheshire's grin. "_ _**You need to do something you've already done before, little brat.** _ _"_

" _What... What have I done before?"_

My eyes opened, and my body stiffened.

It had been a week since we arrived here.

True to his word, Kakashi had set us out to work on a new jutsu. Sasuke and I worked on the same one though, while Naruto worked on his own jutsu. None of us had completed our jutsu, but we were close. Admittedly, Sasuke was the closest compared to Naruto and I, with Naruto right behind him, but still. We were close and that impressed Kakashi.

Kurama's plan was so laughably simple.

Any trained shinobi would be able to do it without a hitch.

I, not so much.

Instead of allowing Naruto to oversleep, I made sure it was only _I_ who overslept instead. Naruto and Sasuke would already be at the bridge, possibly already engaged with Zabuza. Doubtful, as they had only left five minutes ago, but the possibility was still there.

I slowly got up out of my bed, my hands moving to form the ram sign.

Kurama's reasoning behind all of this was that Naruto and Sasuke would work well enough together to defeat Haku. Sakura wasn't really needed in the battle at all. She was... essentially useless, really. At least in that particular battle. I knew Sakura would later prove herself as a fierce kunoichi, but in this key battle, she was not needed. Ergo, _I_ was not needed.

The odds of things going exactly as canon for the battle were low. But the odds of gaining the desired affects that came from canon were still relatively high.

Naruto and Sasuke would work together to defeat Haku, that much was undoubtedly true. Sasuke would protect Naruto with every fiber of his being and in the process, activate his Sharingan. The first part was true, but the latter was a little less than certain. But that probability was still high enough for us to accept it. Kakashi would be able to go toe-to-toe with Zabuza. I didn't doubt that in the slightest.

All that was left was me.

I had just _one_ role. Okay two, as my shadow clones—which I _hated_ using by the way; I felt like I was ripping my brother off somehow and vowed to _never_ use them unless absolutely necessary—would stay behind and hopefully motivate Inari into action.

My first role was the key role and the _only_ role I had to make sure of Zabuza's and Haku's survival. **  
**

But what I had to do for that role was...

Unsavory. **  
**

I left my clones at the house, stationed and ordered to guard while I snuck out the window.

I dropped to the ground, sniffing the air heavily before heading into town.

**('･ω･')**

I blended in with the shadows as Naruto had taught me to do many times before. I was henged into an ordinary person. Nondescript. I sniffed heavily, following my nose into Gato's hideout. It was so easy to find him, to track him down, as I had managed to procure his scent days ago on a trip to the market. And there he was, strolling by. Be it luck or fate, I was close enough to catch his scent.

A scent I hadn't allowed to leave my memory during our stay here.

I was silent and unnoticeable. I crept past the civilian thugs and headed into Gato's room through the window.

The man was chuckling quietly to himself, flipping through what appeared at first glance a check book. He had two guards—civilians, once again by their chakra levels—flanked on both his sides.

I hung on to the ceiling, mildly amused at how they hadn't even noticed me.

I placed one of my few genjutsu over them.

Small and minor. Any shinobi could easily detect it and pull out himself out. But civilians?

It blocked their sight and hearing from the real world, creating instead an illusion of what they would expect. It wouldn't last long, ten minutes perhaps, but it would be enough. I shifted my henge again, this time on a whim.

I henged into Tobi, his Akatsuki cloak and all.

Kurama snorted at this. _**That man's**_ **tool? Why would you pick him?**

 _Because I'm bored,_ I admitted. _And I wanted to change into someone... anyone other than myself to do this._

Kurama was silent. **You think by playing another role, another person, you can better do your part?**

_Yes._

**Humans are such frail things.**

I closed my eyes, sighing through my nose as I dropped down onto the floor.

Gato jerked, his eyes wide as he whirled around. "Who are you?"

I tilted my head. "I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy. Ah, ah, but Tobi has something that he needs little wormy man to do."

"Guards!" Gato shrieked. "Guards! Attack him."

"Ah-ah-ah!" I scolded. "You really think your guards can hear you? Tobi put them in a genjutsu! Isn't Tobi such a smart boy?"

With that, I lazily pulled out a kunai, twirling it around my finger.

"What do you want?" Gato asked, his beady eyes locked onto the kunai as he paled considerably.

"Two things," I said. "Well, three things. But we'll get to the third thing in a bit. First, Tobi wants you to write a blank check to the Water Daimyo!"

Gato gulped. "But... But..."

I threw the kunai and it brushed past his cheek, leaving a thin red line where it touched. Gato whimpered before he started to turn away towards his desk, filling out the blank check. I stood over his shoulder, making sure he wrote it out properly.

"Good! Tobi's so proud," I gushed. "Now Tobi wants you to write a letter to the Water Daimyo."

The letter would be a recommendation to the lord of the land; that Zabuza and Haku should stay in Wave and start-up a shinobi academy using Gato's money. I wasn't sure about this one, but after some time mulling it over, I kind of liked the idea.

I wasn't sure of the consequences of having shinobi in Wave would do, but I doubt it would be harmful to Konoha any time soon. Especially considering how Konoha was seriously assisting Wave. Not to mention it would give Zabuza and Haku a stable environment where they could hopefully live a better life.

I wasn't exactly sure if they would even accept the position. But I wanted to give them the chance at least.

I nodded when Gato finished. "Wonderful! Now Tobi wants you to seal up both the check and the letter in a scroll and properly address them to the Water Daimyo. Here, Tobi brought his _own_ scroll. Isn't Tobi so helpful?"

Gato only whimpered again as I handed him the scroll.

When that was over, I tucked the scroll away, cocking my head as I eyed him. "Tobi thanks you so very much for your help!"

Gato nodded, his bottom lip trembling.

" _ **Make it fast then, brat.**_ _"_

" _But I... I don't... I'm not... It's not me... I don't..."_

" _ **I asked you before: you or**_ **him** _ **. Now I'll ask you:**_ **him** _ **or**_ **them** _."_

I pulled out of the memory as a kunai appeared in my hands again, but this time shooting it out towards Gato, the blunt end facing him. I jammed it in his throat in one swift motion, collapsing his jugular. Gato's eyes widened and I felt my stomach heave.

Gato fell, strange sounds emitting from his mouth. I didn't touch him until he stopped moving. I then picked up his body with my gloved hands and shifted him around.

I turned to his guards, my hands moving into more signs as I adjusted the genjutsu.

They would only ever see Gato getting up before tripping over his own feet and landing awkwardly on the desk. At just the right angle. It would be an accident to them. An unlucky accident.

I left right after I released the genjutsu, ignoring the guards as they rushed to Gato's side, content the plan had worked so far.

I henged into another guard that I had seen earlier, rushed to a different one and said, "Gato's dead! Someone better rush to the bridge and tell Zabuza or who knows what'll happen!"

They nodded, not even questioning how or why Gato was dead, already off and running.

I gave them a moment's head start before I sprinted in the opposite direction, found a small little corner in the forest and pooled out last night's dinner.

**('･ω･')**

" _It's not who I am!"_ _I argued, appalled and horrified at what Kurama had asked me to do. "To kill... that's not... I don't want to do that!"_

" _ **Are you, or are you not a shinobi?**_ _" Kurama drawled. "_ _ **Did you, or did you not accept that you would be doing this eventually in your career?**_ _"_

 _My hands clenched into fists and I bit my bottom lip. He was right._ Of course _he was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to. It didn't mean I liked it. I hated it. I didn't want to. I didn't care how awful he was or that he died anyway._ I. Did. Not. Want. To.

" _ **You will need to kill him anyway or else he'd stop the check and probably write back to the Daimyo saying someone pressured him into writing that recommendation. Besides, how else can you safely stop Zabuza and Haku from attacking? If he's dead, they get no money. No money, no reason to attack.**_ _"_

_I could only shake my head. "I just... I don't want to do it again."_

" _ **You're letting your morals rule you, brat,**_ _" Kurama sneered. "_ _ **If you really want to change things for the sake of your brother, you'll have to be willing to sacrifice that.** **Unless, of course, you'd choose your own morals over your**_ **dear** _ **brother's happiness? I thought you**_ **loved** _ **him.**_ _"_

" _I do!" I snapped. "I love him very much! He's the only good thing in this damned life!"_

" _ **I'm wounded,**_ _" Kurama taunted._

_I snarled, my upper lip curling up. "Don't pull that. You know what I meant..."_

" _ **I know**_ _," Kurama purred. "_ _ **But really... you'll have to kill before. Even Sakura seemed very ready to accept that by the time she took out Sasori.**_ **All** _ **of them seemed to accept that.**_ _"_

" _They weren't conditioned like me!"_

" _ **I know,**_ _" Kurama repeated, a condescending edge in his tone. "_ _ **You poor thing. Now are you done having your little argument?**_ _"_

_I fell silent._

_Kurama gave an irritated sigh._

" _ **Make it fast then, brat.**_ _"_

" _But I... I don't... I'm not... It's not me... I don't..."_

" _ **I asked you before: you or**_ **him** _ **. Now I'll ask you:**_ **him** _ **or**_ **them** _."_

**('･ω･')**

When I arrived at the bridge, the guard came right after.

The fight came to a halt, with Zabuza and Haku leaving after the latter deftly removed the senbon from Sasuke— while apologizing once again. Zabuza was weakened (again) from his battle with Kakashi and would be staying in Wave for at least over a week. Which was left a plenty amount of time for my scroll to arrive to the Daimyo and the Daimyo to respond.

Sasuke and Naruto were in bright moods; Sasuke because he had his Sharingan, and Naruto because the mission was a complete success and no one died.

I was pleased for them, but it did not put much to ease my guilty mind. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping for a while. When Naruto inquired, I only replied that I was feeling a little guilty that I hadn't been able to help them in the fight. Which was partially true as I _did_ feel a little bad about that.

The rest of our time passed by in Wave uneventfully and soon enough we were gone.

Onwards, back to Konoha.

And Kurama cackled gleefully at this.

**Oh, this will be** _**fun!** _ **The next part is... the exams right? I can't** _**wait!** _

_You're evil,_ I told him.

**I'm bored and this is the only thing I have to entertain myself with. Shut up.**

_More evil than Madara._

**That's low.**

_I know._

**('･ω･')**

A solid week back into Konoha and we settled into a comfortable routine. Nothing of real note happened since the Wave mission, and the exams wouldn't begin for a while longer. Kurama and I debated on several areas of the Exam, with neither of us quite happy with our plans—too many risks. The Chūnin Exam was such a crucial thing.

While Sasuke, Naruto and I headed back to our training grounds after our latest mission (Kakashi informed us he would meet us there) we took a route we hadn't gone down that much. We didn't normally take the route, because Naruto and I tended to avoid one of the shops—more importantly one of the shop-owners. I think you can safely guess _why_.

But, today we thought it would be different, so we passed the shop with bated breaths... only for the owner to appear, scowling.

I shifted closer to Naruto, brushing against him and keeping my gaze focused forward. Naruto straightened minutely while Sasuke noticed the movements with narrowed eyes.

"Abominations," hissed the shop keeper. "The Yondaime should have just killed you. As should have the Sandaime."

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose and continued on my way. After we were out of sight and earshot of the shop keeper, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Okay. I give up. _Why_ does the village hate you two?" Sasuke finally asked, staring at us.

"What are you talking?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, plastering on his mask. "Don't be ridiculous! Oh hey, I'll race you to the training grounds!"

I watched after my brother as he surged forward, starting his own race and never bothering to look back.

Bastard left me alone to deal with questions.

... I loved him anyway.

"Miwako," Sasuke said flatly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said, picking up the pace.

Sasuke matched my pace, his eyes narrowed. "Miwako. Tell me."

"I can't," I said.

"Can't... or won't?"

I flinched as if struck, but Sasuke continued on, "I thought you trusted me, Miwako. Was I wrong?"

Trust... Trust... Trust.

I knew I had trust issues. I knew that I was mistrustful and cynical and very disinclined to really open up to others. I knew that at first, I had resented Sasuke for what he would (maybe?) grow up into. I knew that I sure as hell didn't trust him in the beginning and made it known.

I also knew and acknowledged the reasons behind my trust issues. They were sound. They were understandable. They were excusable, but that didn't mean they were _right_. I knew trust was a must with teamwork, but it couldn't exactly be something _forced_. It had to come naturally. Something of which I had great difficulty with.

I think he and Kakashi knew that. I doubt Naruto did as he would have surely brought it up to me if he did, but I think he and Kakashi knew about my reluctance. As well as my real lack in motivation to try and change that. I _had_ been given that opportunity with Ino and Sakura and what had I done? Declined. Denied. Rejected. Whatever.

Trust... was a sore spot for me.

I _wanted_ to trust them. I wanted that faithful and loyal bond I had seen in others. I was _envious_ of that bond, but I was so damn wary of it, too. I had thought and believed that the Rookie Nine were the good guys and unconsciously trusted them. Look what happened. I knew it wasn't really _their_ fault. They didn't know my expectations and it was unfair of me to expect the Rookie Nine to meet them, but it still _hurt_. People I admired and envied and was so crazily anxious to meet... only to have them turn around and betray me?

It _really_ hurt.

And I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit, so I was wary. Especially when it came concerned with the Rookie Nine. Especially when it came concerned with _Sasuke_.

But he was a _teammate_ and he was _nice_ and _good_ and _helpful_ that I was kind-of-sorta-maybe accepting him. That maybe, just _maybe_ I was kind-of-sorta-maybe even starting to really think of him as a comrade. I wouldn't call him a precious person, but... he was getting there. Slowly, but surely wiggling his way in (though I doubt he intended for that to happen).

He knew that. That I was trying to trust him and that some part of me was growing to like him a bit more. He knew that and he seemed like he was acknowledging it.

So by poking at my trust issues... it _kind of_ pissed me off.

 _Kind of_.

Okay. Well, it _really_ pissed me off.

Because it was beyond hypocritical. He had the same trust issues that I had. His reasoning was a bit different (betrayed by his brother and whatnot), but the issue was still there. He was wary and mistrustful of Naruto and I. He was working on it. I could see that and I was proud of him for doing it. I could almost see him think of us as comrades as well. Not quite though. Close. But not quite.

So, yes, I was pissed off that _he_ was preaching about trust when _he_ had no right.

The funny thing about arguments and when you're caught up in them, you don't really say what you find truthful (Okay, there's probably a grain of truth inside of it—it needs _some_ base), you find what _hurts_ because we're all a little sadistic in arguments.

"Well if you're so knowledgeable about trusting teammates why didn't you tell Naruto and me about your _family_?" I hissed.

Kurama laughed and I knew that I had said the wrong thing. I instantly regretted it, wincing at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face before his eyes darkened.

"At least _I_ was of use on the Wave mission," Sasuke snarled. "What did _you_ do? _Sleep_? What help _you_ are?"

I stilled, shock dominating my emotions as Sasuke stormed off.

 **Annoying brat,** Kurama yawned. **We should just kill him. Save everyone else the heartache and trouble.**

My mind was momentarily frozen from Sasuke's words before it practically blanked out from Kurama's.

And then it was back, full throttle.

_No way! No way in hell you stupid old fox! Never-ever! Ever! We are not killing Sasuke, I don't care how pragmatic it would be. I don't care how pleased it would make you. I don't. Give. A. Shit. We are not going to kill him. Not. Fucking. Happening._

I could practically _feel_ the shock radiating from Kurama.

Seconds passed before Kurama spoke again. But his voice was a cross between mocking and tentative. As if he was only testing the waters. **... Why not? All he does is cause needless drama and antagoniziation.**

 _You're wrong_ , I thought vehemently. _I died before the manga finished. While Sasuke was a bit of a jerk—okay, a_ major _jerk at the end—the manga was far from finished. Damn it, I died right after we finished the Madara / Hashirama back story. There's no telling how Sasuke would turn out in the end. And besides... this Sasuke is already different. I don't think... especially if our plans work... that he needs to die. No. More than that. I won't_ let _him die._

**Why not? Didn't he just insult you?**

_And I insulted him,_ I retorted. _... Yeah, we just got into an argument, but we're teammates. Of course we'll fight and we'll probably fight more in the future. We'll both say things that'll hurt. But that doesn't mean we don't like each other anymore. He's... He's a friend._

There. I said it. I admitted it. Sasuke wasn't a precious person, but damn it, he was a friend. One of the very few that I had. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to a friend.

... **But what if** _ **I**_ **wanted him dead?**

 _Not happening,_ I told him. _Not even over my cold, dead body._

Kurama chuckled. **Amusing. How amusing, kit. Admirable, I suppose. Foolishly so, though. However... to die for a friend? Ridiculous.**

 _It is not,_ I thought. _It's admirable. To be willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone you care for... kind of romantic, ne?_

 **It** _ **is**_ **romanticized for humans, I suppose,** Kurama said dubiously. **I was** _ **amused**_ **by your instant reaction to defend him, though. Especially to me of all people.**

_I don't understand..._

Kurama was silent. **Then don't worry about it, kit. Go back to your team. We can finish our discussion later.**

_Mm-hmm. I... I guess I should go apologize to Sasuke anyway. God knows he'd never be the first one to apologize._

Kurama gave a small chuckle at that. **Uchihas are so silly at times, right, brat?**

_Immensely so. With Madara-sama as the exception, of course._

_**That man** _ **, you idiot! Drop that** _**sama,** _ **too.**

_Madara-_ sama, _is not just some random man who you can refer to as 'that man'. He is someone of great importance—_

— **That I have the utmost intentions of castrating painfully after plucking his eyeballs out and shoving them down his throat. Then I'll rip out his spine and tie him up with it before chucking him into a pit of lava.**

 _I'm sensing some resentment here, which is strange because this_ is _Madara-_ sama _we're talking about, who is like the Batman of the Narutoverse._

**I will kill you.**

_No, you won't. Life would be too boring without me._

**I loathe you.**

_I love you, too._


	9. Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart made by Meirloud on deviantART.

Time passed on once again, and after our argument I was quick to apologize. Sasuke seemed a little temperamental about it, but Naruto and I talked to Grandfather the same night; after Grandfather gave us his blessing, we both explained everything to Sasuke. Surprisingly, Sasuke was very open-minded about it, and very pleased that we told him.

We had taken one more C-Rank mission and once again, it escalated into a B-Rank, but nothing really truly noteworthy happened during that time. It was then that I began to wonder if Team 7 was cursed to receive mis-ranked missions forever, actually. After that mission, we were stuck on D-Ranks for another few weeks.

Once we finished our missions, we trained together for a little while—Sasuke actually stayed longer to train with the team than off on his own. During the weekdays we stayed together till pretty late in the day, but on the weekend, we were left to our own devices to train. Kakashi had pretty much kidnapped Sasuke to train his Sharingan—much to my disappointment—so I was left to either train on my own or with my brother.

All of us mastered the ninjutsu that Kakashi had taught us at Wave. The Gale Palm, for Naruto, and the Discharge for me and Sasuke. The Gale Palm was a simple C-Rank technique that had the user slam his palms together to condense wind-chakra before releasing it forward. It was strong enough to knock someone back, but not powerful enough to really do any damage. It was mostly used to enhance the damage and speed of projectiles, but Naruto seemed to have fun knocking people back.

The Discharge was a rather risky (to teammates) C-Rank technique. The user only gathered up lightning-chakra throughout his body before releasing it in a single, wild and uncontrolled burst. It was a last-resort; like, if enemies surrounded you on all sides. Useful, but Kakashi forbade us from using it during spars as it was too uncontrollable.

My genjutsu had vastly improved since I joined Team 7. The scrolls Sasuke gave me were immensely helpful. My taijutsu had improved as well—my flinching lessened considerably. Naruto seemed to have improved in that regard too; his taijutsu was superior to my own now, though his genjutsu skills were sorely lacking. Sasuke was the same in that regard, as well.

After another day filled with D-Ranks, I decided to attempt to reserve Kakashi for myself on the weekend. I desperately wanted to improve my tracking skills and—and okay, I kind of missed our one on one training sessions. We hadn't trained one-on-one since Team 7's formation. I was fine with it at first, but when Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kind of stole Kakashi's attention away from the team to focus on him... I was left behind.

I understood perfectly well how Sasuke needed his training and don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad or upset at him for needing Kakashi's help. I wasn't even really all that _jealous_. I was just feeling a little... lonely? Ignored? Whatever I felt, I didn't really like it and wanted to change that.

So after we had turned in our mission, I stayed behind the others, tugging at Kakashi to stay with me.

"Mm?" Kakashi inquired. "Something up, Miwako-chan?"

I nodded slightly, unreasonably feeling nervous. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think you could help me train more this weekend? I wanted to try this new tracking style I had read about, but I wasn't sure—"

Kakashi patted my head, ruffling my hair. "Maa, sorry, Miwako-chan, but I'll be training Sasuke-kun again. Maybe later?"

With that, Kakashi turned on his heel and continued on his way, leaving me behind... and a little stunned.

After a minute of processing his words, I couldn't help, but feel a little... _hurt_. It was silly. Kakashi didn't belong to me, but still... he _was_ the first person that I had bonded with outside of my circle and I wanted some time with him, as well.

Sasuke, who had stayed behind to watch the exchange, glanced at Kakashi's retreating back. Naruto had long since left.

He stepped forward, eyeing me. "I don't remember Kakashi ever training you in tracking before."

"I—um—ah—mm-hmm... He was my Shisho before the team formed," I answered quietly.

Sasuke's lips twitched down. "... I see."

I shook my head, sighing through my nose. "O-Oh well. He said later, so..."

"Maybe."

I chose to ignore that.

"Are you jealous?"

I almost instinctively reacted—saying no almost immediately, but I paused. At the start of this team I had preached about honesty. No matter how much it pained me otherwise, I would be a hypocrite if I lied now.

"Yes," I answered, looking down. "I'm a _little_ jealous of the attention he gives you. Only a little, though, because I know you need help with your Sharingan and he's the only one who can presently help you."

Sasuke nodded at my answer, accepting it. "... I know how you feel. I... used to feel the same with my Tou... someone else." Sasuke cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that I understand how you feel."

I knew that. Sasuke probably knew better than anyone else how I felt. He strived desperately for his father to just acknowledge him. But his father paid him little heed, choosing to favor Itachi instead.

In a sense, I was that younger Sasuke and he that Itachi, with Kakashi respectively as that father. But there was a difference between Sasuke's situation and my own. I knew Kakashi wasn't playing favorites. Kakashi was training Sasuke out of necessity.

That was all there was to it. He hadn't abandoned me. When I needed him, he would come.

 **Are you so sure about that?** Kurama's amused purr echoed in my head.

 _Of course_ , I retorted confidently. _Kakashi isn't like that._

Kurama only snickered.

**I don't know... you sensed his guilt, how he** _**still** _ **flinches when he looks too long at you and Naruto. You're a constant reminder of his failure, and we both know that man is a** _**coward** _ **. It sounds like to me...** _**he's avoiding you** _ **.**

I didn't reply.

"Thank you," I said, surprising myself by honestly meaning it. It was nice... to have someone sympathize. To _sincerely_ sympathize.

Sasuke only shrugged before turning and heading away.

**('･ω･')**

Two more weeks passed and Kakashi still hadn't trained me—or even _attempted_ _to_ train me one-on-one. Sasuke had stopped asking Kakashi to train him in the Sharingan for reasons unknown, but Kakashi still ended up stealing him away right after practice. For whatever reason, Sasuke would always glance guiltily at me when Kakashi did this.

But at the end of those two weeks... did a single event happen.

Naruto and I were on our way home - with Sasuke trailing behind us at a more sedate pace - to grab lunch before heading back to the training grounds, when Konohamaru had run into us. Naruto and the little boy both decided to start up a game of tag; Naruto was the first person 'it.' Sasuke had sighed with exasperation before heading his own separate way, and I followed behind Naruto, who chased after Konohamaru. **  
**

I turned around a street corner and kept going until I saw a most interesting sight...

 **It looks like the exams are here,** Kurama commented.

Kankurō held up Konohamaru with a sneer plastered on the puppet user's face. Naruto growled at the boy while I shuddered at the scene, a cold sensation crawling up my spine.

I eyed Kankurō disdainfully.

**Scared, little girl?**

_Yes,_ I admitted shamelessly. _One word: Chucky._

Kurama paused at this, shifting through some of my memories before coming across a specific one of the old movie.

My sister and her friend had snuck into one of the hospitals I was staying out, bringing the horror movie along with oodles of popcorn and soda. I was ecstatic then—it would be like my very first sleepover. Little did I know... Little did I know... It was Halloween night when this happened, you see. And big sister wanted to give me a memorable night.

After watching the horrifying movie (I was _seven_ at the time, give me a break), her friend had kept the lights off as she and my sister pulled out their very own Chucky-puppets and pretended they were possessed by him...

Needless to say I was wary of puppets ever since.

Disturbing little things.

I could sense Kurama nodding his head. **Fair enough...**

I moved to make my presence known to Kankurō and Temari, sniffing the air delicately before locating Gaara.

A smile placed itself on my face as I sniffed again, this time more loudly. "Oh! Nii-chan!"

Naruto paused at his threatening at Konkurō to turn to me. "Eh? What is it, Miwa-chan?" **  
**

"My jinchūriki senses are tingling," I chirped happily, turning my head to look up at Gaara directly. "Hi there!"

Temari and Kankurō stiffened considerably, paling.

Gaara slowly presented himself to us, dissolving into sand before reappearing before us. He stared at me impassively before looking over at Kankurō. "You're a disgrace to our village. Drop the boy or I will kill you."

Kurama cackled at this. **Oh** _ **Kami**_ **, you were right, brat! This boy is a ticking time bomb. Even** _ **I**_ **can feel Shukaku's energy leaking from him. His seal must absolutely horrendous.**

 _Probably,_ I agreed. _Maybe after all this is over he'll agree to let Jiraiya look at his seal or something..._

"Hi!" I exclaimed, remembering to stick solely to the plan. Or one of the plans. Really Kurama and I couldn't really decide on _which_ plan we wanted to rely on. Better to just prepare for _all_ of them. Then we could adjust and choose as we go along... "I'm Uzumaki Miwako and this is my big brother, Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara stared at me, his pale eyes seeming disturbingly interested.

"You're a jinchūriki too, aren't you?" I leaned forward, whispering this to him as if it were a secret only the two of us held. But it was loud enough for others to hear as well. "You have Shukaku, right?"

Gaara blinked at me, surprise momentarily coloring his features. "... Too? Does that mean... you are... like me? You are a... _jinchūriki_?"

I puffed out, beaming at him as if I was proud. I gestured to Naruto and myself. "We both are."

Temari and Kankurō paled even more so while Kankurō gave Naruto a frightened look.

"You... are?" Kankurō asked, his voice holding a higher pitch towards the end.

"Is that an issue?" Sasuke asked, appearing at Naruto's side while eyeing the Suna shinobi. Naruto gave a startled shout at Sasuke's sudden appearance, but otherwise remained quiet.

"You don't care?" Temari asked, whirling towards Sasuke, her eyes wide.

"Do _you_?" Sasuke retorted. **  
**

Temari gave Gaara a quick glance before her eyes roamed over to Naruto and myself. "... No."

"So you two... are like me?" Gaara asked, his voice holding an almost eager tone to it.

I snickered at that. "Don't be silly. No one is _like_ anyone. We're all individuals. We're alike when we consider that the three of us are jinchūrikis. Other than that, though? Nah. Well, Naruto and I _are_ twins, so... But now the three of us are family as well! We're bijū-siblings."

Gaara continued to stare at me, the eager light in his eyes slowly diminishing and to an almost apathetic look. "... I do not understand."

I patted his head affectionately—ignoring the flinches from Temari and Kankurō, as well as the stunned look on Gaara's face—before saying, "We're siblings now. We're supposed to look out for one another. So if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me or Naruto, okay?"

Gaara took a step away from me, eyeing the hand I had used to pat him like it was a grenade or something.

Kurama snickered at that thought.

"Temari. Kankurō. We're leaving," Gaara said in a low tone.

"See you later, Nii-chan!" I exclaimed at their retreating backs. **  
**

"... Was he really a jinchūriki?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm-hmm. Kurama confirmed it," I hummed. "Kurama is the Kyūbi; that's what I call him anyway. My puppet-senses were tingling, too, from that Kankurō guy."

Naruto nodded his head, accepting this. "Figures."

"What?" Sasuke gave us both a blank look.

"Miwa-chan's petrified of puppets," Naruto explained.

I nodded my head empathetically. "They're evil. Pure and utter evil."

Sasuke only shook his head, sighing. "... Why were they here anyway?"

"Probably for the Chūnin Exams," I said.

"The what?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look. "Idiot. Didn't you pay attention _at all_ in the academy? The Chūnin Exams are exams held twice a year. Experienced Genin from every village come together to take it in order to earn the right for a Chūnin promotion."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "So then are we signed up?"

"Dunno," I lied. "We would have to ask Kakashi-sensei."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**('･ω･')**

"So this is where the first test is?" Sasuke mused, walking beside me. Naruto eagerly and happily took the lead for the team, marching straight through the halls. When we had reached the first block (the genjutsu placed over the door) Naruto surprisingly didn't bat an eyelash at it, continuing on his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" the first proctor asked, sneering down.

Naruto stepped over Lee—who was playing injured on the floor—before pointing behind the proctor. "Up the stairs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the second proctor attempted to mock.

"We can count," Sasuke said dryly, stepping over Lee as well.

Naruto nodded. "That and Imouto placed us under so many genjutsu that the one you have on the sign is kind of laughably weak."

Sasuke snorted in agreement and I felt very pleased with myself.

"Go on through," the first proctor said, moving back.

"Wait."

The three of us paused to look back at Neji, who was eyeing Sasuke. "You there. What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first," Sasuke said in a dismissive tone before turning away and heading on. My lips twitched in mild amusement at Neji's glower before I grabbed Naruto's hand and followed after Sasuke. Naruto was snickering at the exchange.

"Any idea what the first test will be?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Probably something relatively simple," Sasuke replied. "As the tests go on, the difficulty of it will escalate."

I nodded in agreement. "The exam is broken down into three tests. What the tests are usually vary on where you're being tested. All of the exams, however, have the last test as a one-on-one tournament. For a majority of the villages, the second test is always survival. The first test, however, varies on which village you take it in, as well as who's the proctor."

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement.

"You there!"

We paused in unison, glancing up at Lee who stood above us on the balcony we had just descended from.

"I am Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed, staring intently at Sasuke. "And you are Uchiha Sasuke, correct? You said it was common courtesy to give a name first."

Sasuke gave Lee an almost disdainful glance over. "... Your point?"

"I wish to challenge you!"

"You know who I am and yet you want to challenge me?" Sasuke snorted.

"Isn't it against the rules to start fights with other participants in the exam without a proctor's permission?" I asked curiously. "Furthermore, why on earth would you _want_ to? You're not only allowing the enemies to see your abilities and moves, but you're always straining them and yourself. Not to mention it's quite rude."

Lee seemed to deflate at mention of breaking rules and even more so at the rude comment. "... I see."

"If you want to challenge me so badly then just make it to the tournament," Sasuke instructed. "If you can't even make it that far then you aren't even worth my time."

"Yosh! I will! I will make it to the tournament and defeat you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed, fire alight in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll try," Sasuke said, placating.

Naruto pouted. "First that white-eyes guy and now this guy. Why doesn't anyone ever want to fight me?"

"Because you're a chakra power-house?" Sasuke muttered rhetorically.

"Is that an indirect compliment I hear?" I teased him.

Naruto perked up considerably at that, grinning brightly.

"No," Sasuke said immediately. "But if it makes you feel any better, _dobe_ , I wouldn't _mind_ fighting you. Maybe."

Naruto's grin widened.

"How cute," I said sardonically. "Aren't you two such a happy couple?"

Naruto lost his grin while Sasuke blanched.

"Well, you two did already kiss—"

"That never happened!" Naruto shrieked, a desperate edge in his voice.

"Twice actually, if you count that one mission—"

" _Never. Happened,_ " Sasuke hissed.

Kurama, meanwhile, was laughing loudly at their reactions and their obvious discomfort.

"You know, I bet if your fan girls knew, they would probably give up on you," I teased.

Sasuke paused, suddenly looking very thoughtful, much to Naruto's absolute horror.

"But then you'd gain new fan girls that are even crazier in hopes of supporting your _bishie love_ ," I finished.

"It never happened," Sasuke said seriously. Naruto nodded empathetically with him, looking at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I inwardly giggled at their faces.

"Alright," I said with a slow smile, "but do know that I will now definitely use it as blackmail now that I know how you two really feel about it."

They both frowned at that, but I continued on my merry little way to the exams.

It didn't take long before they followed after me.

**('･ω･')**

Once inside the exam room, it didn't take long for the rest of the Rookie Nine to find us. Naruto greeted them all with such wide and happy faces, but I couldn't help but feel awkward in their presence. Some part of me wanted to accept them too. Wanted to act happy in their presence, to laugh and joke like Naruto was, but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to force such a fake feeling.

So I stood in the back of the group for a while longer, my eyes restlessly roaming the room. It didn't take long before I found my excuse to escape the group. With a quick goodbye towards Naruto and Sasuke, I practically sprinted towards my excuse.

"Hi, Nii-chan!" I chirped to Gaara, smiling widely at him.

Gaara stared impassively before me.

"I didn't catch your guys' names, though. How rude of me," I said, turning towards Temari and Kankurō and smiling at them as well.

"Temari," Temari demurred.

"Kankurō," Kankurō muttered, eying me warily.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "How do you three like your stay in Konoha so far?"

"The climate is quite different from Suna," Temari supplied, offering me a small smile. "Way more humid."

I nodded my head in agreement. "That it is. What's Suna like? I've never really been there before."

"Drier," Kankurō muttered. "Not to mention... the atmosphere is different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning and tilting my head curiously.

Temari spared Gaara—who was still staring at me impassively—a glance. "... Not as laid back."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Why are you here?" Gaara suddenly asked.

I turned to him. "... I'm assuming you're asking in the way of why did I come over here? Not just the 'meaning of life' question? Like... why are any of us here, type thing? Right? Right. I came over here because I wanted to hang out with you, of course."

"Aren't you're friends over there, though?" Kankurō asked, pointing towards the Rookie Nine—and now Kabuto.

"Nii-chan and Sasuke-kun are there," I agreed. "But I can hang out with them any time I want. I don't get a chance to make other friends that often. Not to mention it's really awesome to meet another jinchūriki."

"Make... other... friends," Gaara muttered, his eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that..."

"You are a friend? Uh-huh."

"I will kill you," Gaara told me.

I _almost_ flinched that. If it wasn't for Kurama's amused chuckle at that, I would have, most certainly. The thought of a mere one-tailed jinchūriki actually taking on and defeating _his_ jinchūriki amused Kurama to no end.

And when I thought about it for a second, I could definitely understand why he would be so amused. I've seen Gaara at his strongest in this point of time—unleashing the Shukaku, I mean. But compare that to Naruto releasing, I don't know, even his _four tailed_ mode?

And with that in mind, I recalled that _I_ could reach that mode (maybe. Still haven't found the differences between our seal and the Canon!Seal) and that made me feel a bit better—safer, almost.

So instead, I choose to hold onto Kurama's amusement and transform it into my own. In a light tone, I asked, "Can you wait until after the exams then, at least? Or at least until we face each other in the tournament? That way it'll be like, this awesome-epic showdown. And I can, you know, die in a more epic way."

Gaara stared at me. "... I will kill you... but I am willing to wait. It will only make your death that much more savory."

"... Right."

But I wasn't really worried. I was _pretty_ sure that the examiners rigged the tournament matchups . Because honestly, what were the odds Sasuke and Gaara's match _wasn't_ rigged? Or Sasuke's first match with that chakra-sucking guy? Orochimaru probably rigged the preliminary matches for Sasuke somehow, to force the boy into using the Curse Mark. Not to mention the whole Neji vs Hinata match. That was just... That just _had_ to be rigged. There was just no way it wasn't.

So Gaara and I wouldn't be facing off in the tournament (if I made it that far... hopefully I would) and by the time we _would have_ , Naruto would already be using his Therapy-Jutsu.

**You're relying heavily on the chances that the matches were rigged.**

_Do you honestly think for a second they weren't?_

**No. I believe they were rigged. But still. What makes you think they wouldn't place two jinchūrikis against each other in the tournament?**

... _I doubt they want the arena blown up or the civilians slaughtered as bystanders. You don't just pit two power-houses against each other_ in the middle of your own damn village.

**But wouldn't that benefit Orochimaru? How can you be sure** _**he** _ **won't rig it?**

... _Grandfather would probably overrule it and come up with some silly long-forgotten-but-is-remembered-conveniently rule to save Konoha._

... **True enough.**

"Alright, you maggots!" Ibiki shouted. "Enough with the pansy-ass bickering. It's time for the exams to begin!"


	10. Naïve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart created by Cherry-the-awesome on deviantART.

**... The Forest of Death now, huh?**

Kurama gave a low chuckle. **The name exceeds what it truly is, I think. It is still only a forest and those that die in here are clearly those of the lowest caliber. They** _ **deserved**_ **death.**

 _You're so vicious,_ I thought absently, nervously scanning the area. The first test had gone by without a hitch, and we now stood before the forest of death. Anko had already given her little speech and I had already singled out Orochimaru.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine when I spotted him again on the other side of the clearing. We had already turned our waivers in and received our scroll—a Heaven Scroll. Now, though, we waited before our chosen gate.

I was nervous. Truly and utterly nervous. I could feel my heart already pounding and my stomach churning. So much depended on this one exam, so much rode on this _one_ part. If I could change... that _one key thing_... I could change the entirety of Naruto itself. I knew how to do it. I knew what I needed to do, at least... it was just nerve-wracking to actually think about doing it. **  
**

Some part of me wanted to warn Grandfather about the invasion—about Orochimaru. But I couldn't. I just _couldn't_. It was too risky. I had already gone over this in my head, why I couldn't tell everything to Grandfather. Why I couldn't tell him about the invasion fell under the same reasoning. It was too risky.

I wanted to save him, though. Desperately. He was my grandfather and I loved him dearly, so very much. I didn't want him to die. I wasn't even quite sure if I could bear it if he _did_ die when I had a say in it. But his death was another problem I would address at a later date. For the moment, I needed to focus on this single problem.

The examiners sent us off to our gate and so we stood before it, no other team in sight.

I swallowed nervously, interrupting Sasuke and Naruto's usual banter.

"... Guys?" I asked tentatively, hesitantly.

"Something up, Miwa?" Naruto asked, immediately noticing and recognizing my distress. Sasuke gave me a curious look, frowning ever so slightly.

"I... Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Naruto chirped. Sasuke hesitated, I could see that he at first wanted to immediately say yes as well, but honesty was crucial in our teamwork. If he had said yes, we both would have known he was lying.

"Enough," Sasuke finally managed.

"Do you trust me enough to take my word for something?" I persisted, staring up at them with wide eyes. I needed them to do this. It would be so much easier to just go against their wishes, but I didn't want that. I liked what we had going. I liked where _we_ were going.

There was a tiny part of me scared witless that I would break what little bond we had. Because Naruto meant so much to me, and Sasuke... Sasuke was getting closer. Sasuke was almost family to me. Almost. Not quite. But close enough.

"Depends," Sasuke allowed.

"Can you trust me... to let me to do what's best for us... no questions asked?"

"Depends," Sasuke repeated while Naruto's brow furrowed.

"What if I told you I knew something was going to happen here?" I pried. "Something that only I could prevent... something that would need your trust for me to do?"

"What's going to happen?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Hopefully nothing, if you trust me," I answered. "Please?"

"I trust you," Naruto said firmly. "I trust you completely, Miwa. Do whatever you need to do."

Gratitude welled up inside of me and I beamed brightly at my brother. I turned to Sasuke, who appeared to be having an inner conflict with himself. A full minute passed by before he sighed, slowly.

"I trust you enough to do what is best. I know you would never lie to us and I know you would do everything you can to protect your brother," Sasuke finally said.

For some odd reason, I felt a small stinging sensation in the corner of my eyes. But it was gone the moment I blinked, so I dismissed it.

I swallowed roughly, my heart filled with emotion and overwhelmed with a such a feeling of humility, I had to consciously work through it. I knew Sasuke had trust issues, just as bad as me. I knew he had been through Hell and back, and I knew how hard it must have been for him to admit that. The fact that he did and that he trusted me _enough_ was... humbling.

I felt as if... as if my circle was growing bigger. That it wasn't just Grandfather, Naruto, Kurama and Kakashi anymore... that Sasuke was now included. In fact... I think then and there... at that moment, I would say that Sasuke was officially became a precious person. To me, at least.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting out a small breath. "Okay. I made special sealing scrolls for just this. One of you hold onto the Heaven Scroll and both of you turn around."

Without another word, they both did. I wrapped my arms around Naruto, leaning forward so I could whisper into his ear without Sasuke hearing, "Thank you, Aniki. Love you."

I then knocked him out in one swift movement, catching his slumped body carefully and lowering him to the ground.

Then I turned to Sasuke, who did not even turn around. I knew though, that he understood and knew what I had done. I hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you... Nii-chan."

His body tensed slightly and moved to turn around, but I had already darted forward, quickly knocking him unconscious. Sasuke's body slumped and I caught him, lowering him to the grassy floor.

I took a step back away from the two, pulling out two palm-sized scrolls.

_These scrolls took me almost a month to perfect._

**They wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't been so damn paranoid.**

_Can you blame me?_

**Feh.**

I unrolled the scrolls before grabbing Naruto and laying him atop one of them. I then repeated the process for Sasuke. I raised my hands to form the _dragon_ seal and, with a puff of smoke, both Naruto and Sasuke were gone and the scrolls rolled up.

Regular sealing scrolls were for holding inanimate objects. And then there were sealing scrolls that could hold living human beings. These were mostly used in the medical field; when the medic-nin transported a wounded shinobi or kunoichi in the scroll, the ninja would be frozen in the little pocket dimension. Their condition would stay the same as when they had entered the scroll. The reason why they were not used so often was because of their sheer complexity.

While any novice fuinjutsu master could theoretically draw these seals... it was just too brain-numbing to create them. Just glancing at the overall work instigated a migraine. Trying to follow the precise loops and curves was enough to make anyone dizzy. Thankfully, I had plenty of practice numbing my brain, due to my childhood here and my time spent in the library. Not to mention I had a real incentive to learn them.

It did help that Kurama was there to keep me focused.

Once finished, I rolled up both of the scrolls and tucked them in.

Not a moment sooner did the door to the forest swing open and the beginning buzzard sounded.

I entered the forest tentatively, eyeing the surroundings with a quick glance. I leapt up into the trees and glanced around, smelling the forest air.

Immediately my nose crinkled and I felt a keen sense of mild disappointment wash over me. The forest smells were too intricate for me to pick up anyone else's scent. Even those upwind from me. I wasn't skilled enough in tracking for this...

But I knew who was.

I bit down on my thumb and slammed my hand on a tree branch. **  
**

The smoke cleared up, and Pakkun gave me a grin.

"Hello, adorable," I said with a smile.

Pakkun laughed. "Hello, Miwa. This the exams?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"... Around. Don't worry about them. I need to find a low-level group, nearest to me. I can't really differentiate the scents in the forest that well."

"Mn," Pakkun assented. "I remember this place..." Pakkun sniffed the air. "They must have mixed in some new plants. Smells different. I can see why you would have trouble catching a scent. Alright. I have a trio heading North. If we keep a steady pace behind them, we can intercept them in an hour."

"Thank you! I won't need you anymore afterwards so you can dismiss yourself when we're done."

"Understood," Pakkun said, turning north and heading away.

I smiled, pleased, and followed after him.

**('･ω･')**

Pakkun had dismissed himself after I gave him a slip of jerky (I always kept some on me when I learned that The Pack adored the stuff). The group before me held chakra levels so pathetically low, they made the Demon Brothers actually look _threatening_ (which was really saying a lot). Not to mention that the way they held themselves reeked of arrogance. I didn't recognize them, so I knew they had originally failed this part of the exam.

It was a trio of boys and they were already setting up camp near a small stream. Even though the sun was still bright, one of them had complained about being hungry and so they had bunkered down to eat lunch.

... Without setting up any traps.

Okay, without setting up any above academy-level traps.

On a particularly strong breeze, I could catch a faint chirping noise.

Along the way, I had nabbed as many small animals that I could, mostly squirrels and small birds. I had roughly thirty of them trapped and tied up in the distance.

**... Can we just kill them?**

_I am so tempted to. Either they aren't taking this seriously enough—which kind of pisses me off—or they just seriously suck. And if that was the case, then why the Hell did their teacher put them in this exam? Does he or she hate them?_

**... So can we kill them?**

_No. I'm just going to put them to sleep._

I raised my hands up and performed the seals of a simple genjutsu—the very same one that Kabuto had cast during the tournament. It was in one of the scrolls Sasuke had leant me. The trio only glanced up, blinking rapidly as golden feathers descended on them. In a matter of seconds, they were asleep.

I leapt down to the ground, avoiding their traps. I rummaged through their items before I found their scroll.

An Earth Scroll.

_Did... Did I actually just get lucky?_

**It was bound to happen eventually. With all the shit we had to put up with, we deserve some good luck.**

_... Thank you, Karma?_

Kurama snorted. I tucked the scroll away and leapt off into the branches. It didn't take long before I reached the animals. I then took off my vest before taking off my shirt as well. I tucked the shirt in between my knees and put on my vest again, making sure to zip it up all the way. I then went on to rip my shirt into tiny scraps of cloth.

This idea only came to me after I had entered the forest. I was musing through the possible domino affects this change could bring when I recalled how Jūgo had managed to help Team Hebi evade Konoha so thoroughly. By attaching Sasuke's scents to various birds and sending them flying off.

I wasn't sure how Orochimaru tracked Sasuke. My first guess—and kind of only guess—was scent. I originally thought I had eliminated that issue by simply not having Sasuke available to give off a scent. But then I realized that he might try to find _me_ to find _him_. So I was doing exactly as Jūgo had done and sending my scent off in different directions.

When I had tied a slip of cloth to all the animals and released them, I was then left with a dilemma.

To get to the tower... without getting caught by Orochimaru.

I had of course, another option. From the scent on the wind I could smell blood, so I knew _he_ was closer.

I also knew Orochimaru wouldn't dare approach him. For good reason, too.

So I had two options.

I could chance Orochimaru, not risk _him_ , and head straight for the tower.

Or I could bypass Orochimaru for the rest of this test, go straight to _him_ and travel with _him_ to the tower.

**This is an incredibly tough choice.**

_I know... Blood-thirsty, vicious, unstable jinchūriki... or Orochimaru._

**Sadistic, insane little bijū... or Orochimaru...**

_Deranged psychopath with the ability to cause some serious harm... or Orochimaru._

**Time-bomb... or Orochimaru...**

_Time-bomb... or Orochimaru..._

**Time-bomb...**

_Orochimaru..._

**Well, I think our choice is clear.**

_I agree._

Gaara it was.

**('･ω･')**

"Hi there, Jinchūriki-nii-chan!"

I landed next to Gaara, ignoring the startled look Kankurō gave me. Gaara looked up at me, surprisingly calm and passive. He must have already had his first few kills in then. Gaara gave me a single, slow nod.

"Where are your teammates?" Temari asked incredulously.

"... Around. Mind if I walk back with you guys to the tower? You do have both of your scrolls, right?"

"We do," Kankurō said slowly, eyeing me carefully. "Why do you want to walk back with us?"

"To spend more time with Nii-chan, of course. Nii-chan, you don't mind, do you?"

Gaara glanced at me. "I will kill you in the tournament. I do not care what you do before then, so long as you do not die."

I smiled brightly at him while I inwardly cringed. Kurama was laughing loudly, howling about how the 'lowly one-tailed _dared_ to think he could take on the mighty nine-tailed'.

"Wonderful," I chirped.

**('･ω･')**

After we reached the tower safely, I released Sasuke and Naruto from their scrolls (after I had left Gaara's team) and we summoned Iruka, who said we had passed the forest with flying colors. After Iruka's lecture, the three of us were left standing alone.

"So we just hang out here for four days?" Naruto concluded.

"Essentially," Sasuke said dryly. He then spared me a glance. "What were you so concerned about in the forest?"

I bit my lip, gnawing at the bottom of it. Naruto looked up and over at me, giving me a curious look.

_I don't want to lie to them._

**You're going to have to.**

_... They trust me. I don't want to betray that trust._

**You're letting your feelings get in the way, brat.**

_... That doesn't necessarily equate to it being a_ bad _thing._

"Someone was after you," I said, staring at Sasuke. "Someone that, if they had caught your scent... if they had found you... would have been bad news."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"How do you know that, Miwa?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

"I..."

**Idiot. Now do you see what you've done? I smelled him. That snake. I smelled him and pointed him out to you, remember?**

_Yes, but I don't see how—Oh._

"Kurama smelt him," I said, shyly, looking away. "He pointed him out to me."

"Kurama... the Kyūbi?" Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally. "You're on speaking terms with it?"

"Him," Naruto and I corrected.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said quickly. "You know... you know how the village is about us. About _him_ especially. I just... I remember reading, a long time ago how Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan, and he would do _anything_ to get it. Wh-When Kurama told me he was here... well, you two must have noticed that I was sort of having a panic attack. I kn-knew though, that I could get us through. I'm the fastest one between the three of us, and I'm the only one who can track. O-Orochimaru could probably track us by scent, so I just thought to eliminate that scent..."

I didn't lie. I read about Orochimaru through the manga, and I most certainly was having a mini-panic attack at the start of the exams.

"I see," Sasuke said quietly, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "That makes sense. I would... I would probably do the same thing, if I were in your shoes, but that doesn't mean I like it. I can understand if you were panicking and not thinking straight, but next time; _tell us_."

"Okay," I agreed.

Naruto nodded his head, patting the top of my head gently. "Thanks for looking out for us, Imouto. But Te— _Sasuke_ —and I can handle ourselves as well, okay? You don't need to do everything on your own."

"Thank you, Aniki and Nii-chan," I said quietly. **  
**

Sasuke stiffened again ever so slightly at that word, but he did not comment. Naruto just gave me a bright smile, dimples showing.

"So please... don't tell anyone about Kurama?" I asked again.

"I won't! I promise!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke gave a slow nod after Naruto's words. "It's not my secret to share. What should we do now about Orochimaru?"

"We have to tell Jiji!"

"Idiot," Sasuke snapped before I could deny Naruto. "And how do we explain to him about our knowledge of Orochimaru? We didn't come in contact with anyone and Miwako wouldn't normally be able to identify him. We can't tell anyone about this, without explaining the Kyū— _Kurama_ —and _that_ would be a disaster."

"So we just let him get away with it?!"

"No," Sasuke snorted. "We need evidence. Miwako, if you see him again, will you be able to identify him?"

"Yes," I answered. "And if I can't, Kurama will."

"Then next time we see him—and I have a feeling we _will_ be seeing him again—it shouldn't be hard to point him out to a Jōnin that _can_ recognize him," Sasuke reasoned.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Easy enough. Problem solved!"

I smiled at that.

 _If only they knew... just how many more problems they'll be facing._ We'll _be facing._

**Naïve little brats.**


	11. Was Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork by Lammington on deviantART.**

"Royal flush," Naruto said pleasantly, placing his cards down to the floor. Sasuke and I both groaned in unison as Naruto won yet another game of poker. As Naruto hoarded the makeshift chips—candy and other treats we had managed to snag at the tower in the past four days—Sasuke and I exchanged glances.

"I'd accuse you of cheating, but both Miwako and I shuffled the deck _and_ you let me play with my Sharingan activated. I would have seen you cheating," Sasuke muttered dryly, staring accusingly at Naruto.

Naruto just gave us a foxy grin, unabashed by Sasuke's ruffled temper. "Heh."

"Another round?" I asked.

Before either boy could reply, there was a soft knock at our door. The door opened, revealing Kakashi. My eyes lit up at seeing our sensei and my lips twisted into a bright smile. "Shisho!"

Kakashi gave me an eye-smile. "Maa. Everyone needs to gather: bottom floor, room three."

"Hai," we chorused.

Kakashi smiled again at us before he flickered away. The three of us exchanged glances before we hurried behind him.

**('･ω･')**

"... And so now, we shall start the preliminary matches. The computer will now randomly select two names," Hayate said, coughing slightly towards the end.

The Genin all looked up at the computer screen and I shifted nervously. I hadn't caught sight of Orochimaru, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. Everyone who had originally made it to the preliminary matches was here.

The screen flickered to life, and it wasn't long before two names popped up.

_**Nara Shikamaru** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Kankurō** _

I blinked at that, surprised. My eyes trailed down to the arena as both boys moved into it.

_Wait... so the preliminary matches were actually randomized?_

**Probably for most of the matches. But I can almost guarantee that there was at least one rigged match.  
**

_... The Hinata / Neji one?_

**Undoubtedly.**

_Probably. Still, it's surprising to see this turn of events. I'm curious to see who will win._

**I already** _**know** _ **who will win.**

_Who? **  
**_

**Isn't it obvious? Kankurō is far too arrogant at this stage, too conceited. Not to mention his tactics are hardly any good, or at least good** _**enough** _ **. Whereas Shikamaru...**

_I see your point. I would have guessed Shikamaru as well, but it would have been a reflexive guess as it would be a little weird for him to_ not _face Temari in the tournament._ **  
**

**Hmph.**

Naruto tugged at my hand, pulling me away from my thoughts and dragging me up the stairs. Shikamaru was a little battered from his time in the forest, but his team had managed to make it in a full day before the preliminaries, so he was probably okay. Shikamaru let out a small sigh while Kankurō openly sneered at him. **  
**

"Kick his ass, Shikamaru!" Ino shrieked from her place not too far from us. In fact, she was kind of inching closer. Sasuke was quick to notice this, as he forcibly moved Naruto between him and her.

Kakashi flickered up to us and stood behind me.

"Begin!" Hayate coughed.

Kankurō sneered. "This won't take long. You might as well forfeit while you can."

"I would if Ino wouldn't be so troublesome about it," Shikamaru muttered, eying Kankurō. "If I don't make it to the Third Exams at least, both my mom and Ino will be twice as troublesome. I can't let _that_ happen. Oh well. At least I'm not fighting a girl."

Kankurō chuckled, letting out a humorless laugh. "Well. Let's just see who will be advancing now."

Shikamaru's hands moved up into his kekkai genkai's handseal. His shadow twitched before lurching out towards Kankurō. Kankurō laughed at the attempt, merely jumping back and away from the shadow. "Is that really the best you have?"

"Not quite," Shikamaru muttered, moving his shadow further to the right and forcing Kankurō to jump in the opposite direction. His shadow split then in two and Shikamaru's brow furrowed. My eyes narrowed slightly as I further examined him.

I could see that splitting his shadow had already placed a strain on him. Perhaps his chakra reserves weren't as ready as I had thought because of the forest?

Kankurō continued to half-heartedly dodge Shikamaru and Shikamaru continued to—I could see it now— _half-heartedly_ attempt to capture him.

 **I see,** Kurama commented, a vague note of interest in his tone.

_See what?_

**The shadow-brat knows the make-up boy is underestimating him. He's lulling the puppet-user into a false-sense of security. And haven't you noticed? His** _**third** _ **shadow.**

_What? What third... Oh._

On the same wall that the computer rested on, the shadows were distinctly darker; the line of blackness could be traced back all the way to Shikamaru.

_So that's what's straining him. He's controlling a third string of shadows... and leading Kankurō straight into it._

Shikamaru's plan proved sound the moment a shadow snapped out from behind Kankurō and grabbed his 'puppet's' shadow. The 'puppet' was actually the real Kankurō, and Shikamaru evidently knew it. The fake Kankurō stiffened once its master lost control, and slumped down.

"I have you now in my shadow-possession," Shikamaru said, straightening up and recalling his first two shadows. "Forfeit now, or I will make you."

Kankurō glowered fiercely at Shikamaru, the bandages that had kept the boy concealed giving away. "... I forfeit, you little _brat_."

"Whatever," Shikamaru muttered, releasing his hold on Kankurō and glancing at the proctor.

"Nara Shikamaru is the victor," Hayate coughed. "Both participants, please evacuate the arena. A new pair will now be selected."

_**Uchiha Sasuke** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Yamanaka Ino** _

"Forfeit!" Ino immediately squealed, her eyes wide with absolute horror at the thought of having to face Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked once at her.

"... Really?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "... We've graduated from being academy students, have faced and will continue to face a number of dangers as shinobi, and you're automatically forfeiting because of a silly school girl's crush that I have no intentions of returning?"

Ino flushed brightly, opening her mouth to reply, but Hayate coughed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is winner by forfeit; a new match will begin now."

Sasuke shook his head, scoffing at Ino. "Pathetic."

_**Aburame Shino** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Tsurugi Misumi** _

Misumi gave Shino a sneer while Shino calmly walked down into the arena. Misumi followed suit, and soon the two stood face to face.

"Prepared to die, little boy?" Misumi sneered.

**Why must these pathetic little cretins insist they are superior? This one is... Well, certainly not a teenager anymore and is** _**still** _ **a Genin, and yet insists he is superior?**

_I'm not sure,_ I confessed. _It does seem very silly though, especially when you compare this one to someone of the same age in the_ Akatsuki _. Honestly, I don't know what he_ must _be taking to feel that confident._

 **Who can say?** Kurama muttered.

"Begin!"

Misumi lunged forward first, his right hand outstretched into a fist. He aimed a punch at Shino's neck, but Shino raised his left arm up, effectively deflecting the attack. Misumi sneered at Shino again before his arm began to snake around Shino's, successfully wrapping itself around Shino.

Shino's brow furrowed ever so slightly and my nose crinkled at the display. Misumi was capable of essentially acting as a rubber man... Misumi's other arm moved forward to itself wrap around Shino, but before it could, Shino dissolved into a swarm of bugs.

The bugs quickly latched on to Misumi, wasting no time in draining his chakra. Meanwhile, the real Shino appeared a little ways from Misumi.

_I didn't know Shino could do that..._

**All he did was use a replacement jutsu coupled with a body flicker using his insects.**

_I know. It's just that I don't recall him doing that before Shippuden. It surprised me, that's all._

"Your chakra stores are relatively low," Shino stated calmly. "It will be a matter of moments until my colony has completely depleted your chakra, and you will die. Forfeit now and I will spare you from that fate."

"F-Forfeit!"

Shino withdrew his colony, his bugs disappearing back into him. Beside me, Naruto winced.

"That _has_ to feel weird," Naruto muttered.

"More than likely," I conceded, "but he's probably used to it by now."

"What's wrong, Do—Naruto, scared of a few bugs?" Sasuke smirked.

"As if, Teme!"

"Dobe."

_**Abumi Zaku** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Temari** _

"Go, Temari-senpai!" I immediately cheered, causing the blonde kunoichi to glance up at me. Much to my surprise—and admittedly pleasure—she rewarded me with a sly smile.

Zaku smirked, hopping down from his place to the arena floor. Meanwhile, Temari took her sweet time strolling down, brimming with confidence.

"Kick his ass, Temari-senpai!" I cheered again, clearing rooting for Temari.

**Ah, that's right. You two were the only ones talking on the way to the tower, back in the forest.**

_Mm-hmm. Temari was a favorite of mine before, and she's really cool. I'm kind of envious of her. I like her confidence, and that she can back up that confidence with such ease._

"I plan to," Temari replied, smirking.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked, and I noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke had turned to look at me as well.

"We met up in the forest," I confessed. "And a few times while we were staying in the tower."

"Is she any good?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"She's not a fan girl," I said immediately—to which Sasuke nodded in approval. "She's really strong, too, very smart, as well. If you do fight her in the tournament, don't underestimate her."

"Begin!"

Temari smirked at the same time Zaku did.

"Ready to play, girl?" Zaku called.

"Playing is for little children, _boy_ ," Temari taunted. "Well then? Are you coming at me or not?"

"You'll regret giving me the first move."

Zaku raised both of his arms, his palms outstretched as he aimed towards Temari. "Decapitating Airwaves!"

Pressurized air burst out of his palms and headed straight for Temari. Temari noticed this immediately and her smirk widened even more so.

Just before the air was about to hit her, she moved. It was just a slight, but if I hadn't been watching her closely, I doubt I would have noticed. She had merely waved her hand up in front of her before relaxing it again.

The air split off and away from her, slamming into the wall behind her and cracking it.

Zaku gaped at Temari, his eyes widening and she chuckled at his face.

"I—I don't get it. What happened?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Don't you see her fan, Aniki?" I asked. "She's a _wind_ user and that was a wind technique. She only proved that she was a _superior_ wind user, by using her own wind style to deflect and control his."

"I—I didn't even see anything," Naruto confessed.

"You would have to have watched closely to see it in the first place. Sasuke, do you think you could use your Sharingan to watch this fight?"

"Why? I'm not wind-natured, so I can't use any of these techniques," Sasuke replied.

"But Naruto _is_ and if you can figure out how to use them and relay the instructions..."

Naruto's face lit up and he looked excitedly towards Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed, looking away.

"Fine. Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"This is just too easy," Temari laughed. "Is that the only thing you can do? Very well. Do you see this?" Temari presented her fan, opening it to display the first moon. "You have two more chances to attack me, as I'm feeling very generous; but after that, I will finish you... in one move."

Zaku scowled darkly at her. "Take this! Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!"

Just as before, Zaku released a high pressurized attack. Only this time he doubled his chakra usage into it, strengthening the attack. Temari's smirk never wavered as she swung her fan. Her wind attack completely threw off his, allowing Temari come out completely unharmed.

"One more try," Temari cooed, seeming to love his expression of absolute loathing.

" _Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!_ "

Temari laughed, once again deflecting his attack. "You sound like a broken record. Oh? It seems that was your last move. Playtime's over, _little boy_. And now... Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

I watched as Temari swung her fan one last time, winds rushing out and diving towards Zaku. Zaku could only watch as they reached him, throwing him up into the air before completely devastating him. Cuts marred his body from the harsh slices as Temari watched while refolding her fan. When the attack was over, Zaku fell to the floor and Temari sneered.

"Winner, Temari," Hayate coughed.

"Good job, senpai!" I cheered.

Temari gave me a little wave before making her way up the stairs.

"And now..."

_**Uzumaki Miwako** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Akadō Yoroi** _

My eyes widened and I had to forcibly stop myself from laughing out loud. That didn't mean I wasn't howling with laughter in my mind along with Kurama—though Kurama gave more of a _chuckle_ than a laugh.

"Good luck, Imouto!" Naruto cheered. "I know you can do it!"

"Hn. Make it quick."

"Be careful, Miwako-chan," Kakashi added, giving me an eye-smile.

As I headed down the stairs, I noticed Temari giving me a wink. I beamed at her and gave her two thumbs up. She wouldn't verbally cheer for me like I did for her. It wasn't her style and I didn't expect her to, but it was nice that she was rooting for me.

 _Th-This guy... is the one who sucks chakra. Oh, this is just_ too _easy._

**I know. First we actually manage to get away from Orochimaru, and now this... instant victory.**

_I'm a little scared for what's going to happen next. This much good luck... that's gotta mean something bad is going to happen._

**Don't worry so much. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

_I was originally planning on having him just suck away my chakra and give him chakra-overload... but that would probably take too long. So I was wondering... Kurama..._

I gave him a mental picture of what I had in mind. Kurama snickered.

**Doable. Not to mention it will certainly be... quick.**

"This won't take long," Yoroi sneered. "Just one touch from me, girlie, and this match is _mine_."

"Why? Does your touch cause instant death?" I inquired politely.

"I can suck out your chakra," Yoroi bragged. "This match is as good as mine."

"Really? Well... aren't I the lucky one?" **  
**

"Begin!"

Yoroi lunged forward and I sidestepped him with practiced ease.

 _It's a good thing _I don't have to showcase anything_ in these preliminaries. I don't have to _prove _anything. I just need to win._

Yoroi followed my movement and reached out to grasp my arm. With my right hand, I placed it over his palm, just as he began to suck away my chakra.

_Ready... Kurama?_

Yoroi's eyes widened and he gave a strangled gasp, falling to the floor and convulsing. I took a step back and looked up at the proctor, ignoring the seizing man.

"I think I win. I also think he needs a medic."

"Wh..." Hayate stared at the now unconscious Yoroi. "... Very well. Uzumkai Miwako is now the winner."

" _Huh?!_ " Kiba howled from his place in the stands. "What the Hell was that?! She just _touched_ him and he went down!"

"I guess she's just that good!" Naruto crowed, beaming happily as the medics rushed in to carry out Yoroi.

"Yoroi is unable to battle, therefore Uzumaki-san has won," Hayate said plainly. "It is as simple as that."

"But—But—"

"A new match will now be chosen," Hayate interrupted, coughing slightly.

I looked up to see Temari smirking at me—she probably figured out what I had done—before I flickered up to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"So what _did_ you do?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh... um... I knew that, um..." I leaned in to whisper, making sure my voice was low enough so that only us four (five including Kurama) could hear it. "I knew that demonic chakra was... sort of... um... painful to absorb. Naruto and I have had a trickle of it constantly running through our system since we were little, because that was the nature of the seal, so we have a built up immunity. But he didn't. I just built up that specific chakra in my hand and placed it over his, allowing him to absorb it."

"Can you do that often? Call upon it?" Kakashi asked, his gaze seeming to pin me for the moment.

"I don't know how to call upon it at will," I answered truthfully. _I can only rely on Kurama to give me what I need._ "What I used was already in my system. I just singled it out and focused it to one point."

"Interesting," Kakashi demurred.

_**Uzumaki Naruto** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Tenten** _

"Yahoo! It's my turn!" Naruto cheered.

"Tenten, huh? She's a long-ranged weapons-mistress, okay, Aniki?"

Naruto gave me his patented grin. "Gotcha!"

Sasuke rapped the top of his head, causing Naruto to wince and scowl irritably at Sasuke. "Dobe. _Think_ first. Think _clearly_. She's not a rookie. So don't act like one either."

Naruto opened his mouth—probably to retort something a little less than _nasty_ —before he closed it abruptly. His brow furrowed and he glanced at me. "Long-ranged weapons-mistress? Like... throwing kunai?"

"Among many other things," I clarified. "But yes, essentially throwing projectile weapons. _Lots_ of them."

"... Hmm," Naruto hummed, his brow furrowed as he started to make his way down the stairs. His face contorted into a thoughtful one, and he hummed a tuneless song under his breath. Unbidden, he looked up at the rest of the Genin. His eyes slid over most of them—lingering on us a bit longer—before his eyes settled over Temari and clarity washed over his features.

He was practically beaming as he made his way to Tenten.

"May the best shinobi win!" Naruto declared, offering his hand out to Tenten.

Tenten gave him a small smile, returning his handshake. "Or kunoichi."

"Or kunoichi," Naruto allowed, "but don't feel too confident!"

"Miwako," Sasuke murmured beside me, keeping his voice low. "How did you know she was a long-ranged weapons-mistress?"

"Oh. See the bulges in her pocket... her back one?" I pointed at them. "You know I'm studying in fūinjutsu, so I can tell when someone is carrying a scroll from a mile away. Her pocket is filled with them, but I didn't see a single weapon bulge, like kunai or shuriken."

"Not to say she doesn't have any, but the fact that the scrolls kind of dominate the space in her pocket means that she uses them more often. My first guess would be weapons of some kind. The long-ranged part was sort of a no-brainer as she's on the same team with Gai. Two of said team are kind of blatant close-ranged fighters, not including Gai, so she would kind of _have_ to specialize long-ranged to balance the team out."

"I see," Sasuke said. "When you point it out, it does seem kind of obvious."

I shrugged. "I was kind of pleasantly surprised when I found I could see the scrolls from a distance." _Then again, I_ was _kind of looking for them. I was actually looking for ways to be able to explain my knowledge on all of them. It wasn't really a lie, but it was definitely close._

 _I_ really _hate lying to them._

**Unless you're able to trust them all the way with your knowledge, you better keep on lying to them.**

I still didn't like the minor guilt that gnawed at the pit of my stomach. Kurama apparently didn't like it either.

**Oh quit your moping. I** _**hate** _ **it when humans get all self-pitying and guilt-ridden. It's** _**pathetic** _ **and I simply refuse to have someone I associate with on a daily basis stoop that low without good cause!**

**... And even** _**then** _ **... They would do the same thing in your place. You know it. I highly doubt they would mind you keeping this information to yourself. You don't see the Uchiha princess admitting his desire for his own brother's demise. You don't see your idiotic brother... Well, okay, he's kind of painfully honest with you, but he's too much of an idiot to do otherwise.**

_He is not an idiot!_

**Then why don't you tell him?**

_Because it would seem unfair to tell him and not tell anyone else... any other_ humans _I should say, really._

Kurama was silent for a moment before he snarled, **That's a lie, you little** _ **brat**_ **. I don't care if you lie to others, but don't you dare lie to** _ **me**_ **—to** _ **yourself!**_

I flinched, ever minutely at this.

_... You wouldn't like my reasoning._

**Give it anyway.**

_I don't want him to change his opinion of me._

**... What?**

_I'm Miwako to him. That's how I've always been. His baby sister and he... he loves me. When I show him my memories, if I show him my memories, he won't just see me as that._

_He'll see someone far older than him who isn't his little sister. He won't see me as_ Miwako _anymore and I don't want that. I don't want to ever stop being his sister and I don't want him to think of me as anything less. It's stupid and selfish of me, but I... I don't know if I can handle being rejected like that by_ him _._

It was an irrational thought. But it was a true one.

**That's completely stu—**

_You changed. When I showed you. You changed. I'm not Miwako to you._

**That's diff—**

_Is it?_

Kurama grew silent.

I hated this life, sometimes. I hated being loathed for no reason. I hated not being able to trust good people, and most of all, I hated the blatant mistreatment. There were few things in this world that I loved and cherished and Naruto was definitely one of them. The very idea of him changing... even only silently... his opinion of me in a less than positive way _scared_ me. I knew no matter what he was still my brother. I knew he would always love me; but that didn't mean he would always love _me_.

It was so, so silly.

But I wanted to keep being Miwako for him. I didn't want to have to grow up before his eyes, just like I didn't want _him_ to grow up before _my_ eyes. I didn't want to seem like a whole other person to him, like a _stranger_ , and I definitely didn't want our tight bond to loosen in the slightest.

**... Whatever.**

"Begin!"

"Kick ass, Aniki!" I cheered immediately.

"Don't make an idiot of yourself," Sasuke muttered, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto and Tenten both leapt back at the same time, and Naruto's hands went up to form his signature move. Six more Naruto-Clones popped into existence and all of them formed a straight line. Tenten eyed them openly.

"The first move is all yours!" Naruto surprisingly declared. "I'm ready for yah!"

I blinked in surprise, and warm pride rushed over me at this. Back at the academy, Naruto would have undoubtedly made the first move, blowing caution in the wind. This time though, he seemed to have a plan up sleeve. I was unsurprisingly proud of him for this. He really has grown.

"Okay, if you insist. Remember, you asked for it," Tenten said, a smirk etching her face before she threw herself in the air, launching four shuriken that had appeared in her hand too quickly for me to notice.

Four more clones popped into existence right after Tenten's shuriken destroyed four of them.

Naruto's face mirrored Tenten's smirk.

"Is that all? I might be a fresh graduate, but don't underestimate me! That's a warning!"

"Alright, try this on for size!" Once again Tenten leapt up into the air, rather gracefully, I might add, twisting around before pulling out a small scroll. She unrolled it with practiced ease and Naruto braced himself. She twirled the scroll around like a long ribbon, forming a small, loose cocoon around herself.

Almost too fast for my eye to follow, her hand slammed on a small part of the scroll, revealing a kunai. Again she moved, to reveal another weapon, and another, and another, and another.

The overall effect was a large barrage of weapons hurtling towards Naruto at an amazing speed. But Naruto was prepared and his hands were already moving.

"You can't create enough shadow clones to shield yourself from this!"

"Who needs 'em?!"

Naruto finished his handseals just as the first barrage came down. He, along with all his clones, held their palms outwards.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

My eyes widened as the effect of multiple Gale Palm's combined to create an impressive wind display, completely throwing off Tenten's aim with all of her weapons and rendering their attack useless.

Tenten fell to the floor, her eyes wide as her scroll fell beside her.

"You're a wind-user?" Tenten demanded, clear frustration on her face.

"'Course I am!" Naruto boasted. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage, and to do that I need to have the best chakra-nature possible, which is obviously wind, dattebayo!"

"You can do it, Tenten!" Lee shouted from his seat. "I know you can overcome this obstacle!"

"Hmph, this match belongs to the dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Never mind that he's a wind-user. He's already proven that he can just use his shadow-clones as shields and that Tenten girl is going to run out of ammunition eventually. He just needs to wait it out."

I nodded my head in agreement, still surprised at Naruto's strategy. It was very much like what Temari did when she first fought Tenten. Then again, it _was_ an effective strategy to begin with.

Tenten seemed contemplative for a moment before she pulled out two more scrolls, holding them out to Naruto. Naruto blinked in mild surprise at her, but he and his clones braced themselves. He held his hand up and popped in seven more clones, this row standing in front of the ones before.

Tenten placed both of her scrolls on the ground before her hands moved into handseals.

"Rising Twin Dragons!"

The puff of smoke was large enough to cover the entire arena, obscuring all vision. And when the smoke cleared, I saw that the two scrolls were circling each other with Tenten in the middle, high up in the air. Just as before, she summoned and threw her weapons, but Naruto was ready.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Naruto's first row shouted out, effectively deflecting all of her attacks. Tenten landed back on the ground.

"I'm not done!" Tenten said fiercely, lurching back up into the air, her hands pointed towards the weapons that lay discarded. Her fingers twitched and Naruto watched with wide eyes as the kunoichi used chakra strings to bring to life her weapons and launch them at Naruto. Naruto didn't have enough time to use his Gale Palm so he instead brought to life even more clones, and formed an effective dome of them around himself to shield him.

I had to admit, that I was very much impressed by Tenten. I knew all too well how hard that must have been to use. I was also rather impressed by her will to not give in, even if it was very obvious who the victor of this match belonged to.

"I guess now it's my turn to attack," Naruto said, all his clones popped away.

Tenten gave him a glower, clearly irritated that her attacks weren't effective.

Naruto summoned up twenty-five more clones and they moved in synch, going through the handseals of the Gale Palm.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

The effect of _twenty-five_ Gale Palms joined together was overwhelming; the force was enough to have my eyes reflexively close and hold my arms up in defense. Never mind that it wasn't even pointed in my general direction.

When I opened my eyes, I found Tenten slumped unconscious against the wall. There was a rather large hole in the wall and I had to wince.

"Victor, Uzumaki Naruto," Hayate coughed.

Tenten's eyes blinked open blearily as Naruto cheered happily and I beamed at him.

But... I had to give props to Tenten. It was just a _horrible_ match up for her.

Tenten shakily stood up, her eyes moving up to the Genin above her and I managed to catch her eye. Hesitantly, shyly almost, I gave her a tentative smile. I held up both my hands and gave her a thumbs-up mouthing, _Good job._

Tenten seemed surprised at this, but she returned my smile good-naturedly.

Naruto finally stopped his cheering, beaming at Tenten. "Good match!"

"... Yeah. I definitely need to start thinking about how to counter-act wind-type users," Tenten said.

"Could both participants please clear the arena, as a new match is to begin?" Hayate inquired. Naruto and Tenten both nodded and Naruto hurried up to us.

I opened my arms as Naruto tackled me into a hug. I laughed, hugging him back. "That was a wonderful match, Aniki! I'm so proud of you."

"Yahoo! Did you guys see that? I'm just that awesome, dattebayo!"

"Hn. It was acceptable," Sasuke grunted.

"Maa, not bad, Naruto. Not bad," Kakashi added.

Naruto was practically beaming.

"And now, the next match..."

_**Hyūga Neji** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Hyūga Hinata** _

I froze, the hairs on my neck stiffening. It was not for the upcoming grudge-match. Nor was it from the chilliness of the arena. It was from the new scent that penetrated my nose.

In the back of my head, Kurama mused softly, **So he finally deigned to show up.**

Because flickering right next to his Oto Genin, was _him_.

Orochimaru.


	12. Shly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork by Lammington on deviantART.**

I hid back another wince as Hinata and Neji's match finished, going exactly as it had in cannon. It was brutal, and just flat out painful to watch.

The moment I had noticed Orochimaru, I had signaled this to Sasuke and Naruto, both of which were still mildly tense. I couldn't even sense Orochimaru's chakra, so I couldn't obviously point him out to someone, claiming his chakra reserves were too massive to be just a Jōnin. I couldn't even bet anyone would recognize his scent—as I'm sure if Kakashi or Anko did they would have already done something about it—so we were momentarily stuck on what to do regarding him.

I felt nervous in his presence, and unconsciously I inched closer to Sasuke and Naruto. My hand almost instinctively grabbed onto Naruto's, but I was able to restrain myself.

I watched on as the computer screen flickered to life again and the next match was chosen.

_**Gaara of the Sand** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Tsuchi Kin** _

**This match will be so one-sided it's not even funny,** Kurama snorted softly.

I inwardly nodded in agreement. _She's dead, no questions asked._

**In fact... I predict the rest of the matches will equally be one-sided. Lee and dog-boy, and then that fat boy and whatever his name is.**

_What makes you say that?_

**Call it a lucky guess, if you will.**

I winced as Gaara's sand caught Kin in its grasp, and winced a last time when Gaara gave a sort of insane giggle before completely crushing her in his sand. Her blood leaked through the grains, dropping to the floor.

"That guy... what's wrong with him?" Naruto muttered.

"His seal is unstable," I murmured. "His bijū and him are at an unstable relationship, both hurting from the seal."

"That doesn't mean he can just..."

I didn't respond to that, feeling a rush of chills run down my spine. Following my instinct, I raised my gaze and flinched. Orochimaru was looking directly at us, a tongue flicked out and he licked his lips.

"Fucking creeper," Sasuke snapped lowly, fighting to keep his face neutral and not to scowl at Orochimaru, lest we be given away.

"Mm? Do my cute little Genin know him?" Kakashi murmured.

"I-I don't like his scent," I managed. "I have a bad feeling about him. Sh-Shisho, why don't you take a closer look at him? Maybe you know him from somewhere?"

"Can't say that I do," Kakashi replied. "Don't worry, though. I won't let anything happen to my cute little Genin."

I chuckled weakly at that.

_**Inuzuka Kiba** _

_**Vs.** _

_**Rock Lee** _

_Another completely one-sided match. Kind of anticlimactic..._

**Mm.**

Suddenly feeling very tired of all the fighting and blood, I abruptly turned to Kakashi. "Do you think I'll be allowed to go to the bathroom? I promise I'll be quick."

"Mn. Five minutes."

"Hai."

**('･ω･')**

I splashed water across my face, rubbing my eyes.

_What am I going to do about Grandfather?_

**What** _**can** _ **you do?**

_I don't know. I just... I don't know._

**You can't defend him against Orochimaru. The only way you can do that, at least, would be if you called upon me. But with the current status on the seal, you could only call up to three-tails. And Orochimaru can handle three-tails with ease.**

_I know._

**I suppose the only thing you** _**could** _ **do, would be to take out the Sound Four before the invasion. Make it so that way Orochimaru and the old man will be interrupted.**

_How can I do that? I haven't the faintest idea where the hell they are before the invasion. Not to mention I would have to take all of them on at once because I doubt they'll be willing to separate and I doubt even more so the rest will sit by while I fight._

**You don't need to take them down. You only need to distract them long enough for some ANBU to make it to the old man's side.**

_... You're right. Can I count on you?_

**In this manner, at least. I don't want you to be sniveling about your stupid old Hokage if he dies. I always get the worst of headaches when you cry.**

_Sorry._

**No you're not.**

_... You're right, I'm not. Nonetheless, thank you._

**Whatever, brat.**

**('･ω･')**

When I returned, the last match was finishing up. The victors of their matches were asked to make their way to the ground level, to which we complied. Hayate cleared his throat as Grandfather made his way to the front.

"In the final round, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly the final battles will commence one month from today. This is to provide a suitable period of preparation, simply this; in addition to announcing the preliminary conclusions to each country's leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final section. Not to mention that you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something that is this important," Grandfather instructed.

"Each of you, take one slip of paper from Anko's box."

"Everyone just stay where you are, I'll come to you," Anko snorted.

_**Naruto – 1** _

_**Miwako – 9** _

_**Sasuke – 7** _

_**Shikamaru – 5** _

_**Lee - 8** _

_**Temari – 6** _

_**Neji - 2** _

_**Gaara – 10** _

_**Shino – 3** _

_**Doku – 4** _

Each of us held up our numbers and Grandfather studied each of them, deciding in his head who would be facing who. His eyes lingered a minute longer on mine, his lips turned down in a frown before he gave a small nod, almost to himself.

"Very well, the match ups are decided. The first round will be Naruto against Neji. The second round will go to Shino and Doku. The third being Shikamaru and Temari, followed by Sasuke and Lee. The final round will be Miwako and Gaara."

My heart stopped.

_Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Kurama laughed cruelly. **It seems our luck has run out, little brat.**

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm deaddeaddead._

**No, you aren't. He won't be able to** _**kill** _ **you; I wouldn't ever let a measly** _**one-tailed** _ **take out** _**my** _ **host. Maim, perhaps. Injure severely, perhaps. But** _**kill** _ **? Don't make me laugh.**

_OhGodI'mgoingtobe_ maimed _!_

**Yes. Yes you are.**

_Stop laughing at me, you son of a bitch!_

Kurama's laugh somehow became louder.

I was panicking. My heart was pounding erratically and I felt oddly light and dizzy. I didn't want my bones to be crushed. I didn't want what happened to Lee to happen to me!

**Don't worry. You'll heal. Even if he manages to crush every bone in your body, save your skull, you'll live. Don't ever underestimate** _**m y** _ **capabilities,** _**fool** _ **. But it will hurt. Oh, yes. It will hurt.**

Oh my God! I wasn't a masochist! Oh my God!

I was completely tuning out Grandfather's words—elaboration on how the tournament would run and whatnot—because I was seriously panicking. I thought back to that Kin girl and how Gaara had gleefully killed her. I inwardly cringed. How the hell was Sasuke not panicking when he found out _he_ had to face Gaara?

Oh, right. He didn't see Gaara in action before the tournament. Ignorance was _bliss_.

Oh, _wait!_ Kakashi! Kakashi!

Oh thank God, I might not end up being maimed. Kakashi had taken Sasuke away to train to survive Gaara (along for other reasons, but that was definitely the main one). Kakashi could—and would—train _me_ to survive Gaara. Okay. Okay. It wasn't a totally hopeless cause. I would just talk to Kakashi about training tomorrow morning and everything would be fine. It's all good.

_OhmiGodwhatifhedoesn'ttrainme?_

I quickly squished that thought. He would. He might not have trained me the past few months, but he saw how Gaara was. He would know I needed him more than ever before. He would be there for me.

So what if he still flinches whenever he sees me or Naruto laugh, or say our little speech defects? So what if it's painfully obvious that we're a horrendous reminder of _them_ , as well as his neglect? Kakashi willingly trained me before. He was my _Shisho_ and I respected him.

He would be there for me when I needed him to be.

I knew it.

Still... I couldn't help, but feel a little panicky.

**Orochimaru left.**

_He did? Oh shit, we missed our chance._

**It doesn't really matter if they know about him or not. Well, they already** _ **know**_ **he's in the vicinity—he** _ **did**_ **leave behind those corpses and Anko identified them—but honestly, we don't really need to elaborate more for the moment.**

_I suppose..._

**('･ω･')**

Bright and early the next morning, I headed off—Naruto was surprisingly gone when I awoke—to find Kakashi. I sniffed the air carefully, trying to find out where he last was. It didn't take me long before I found Naruto—and Ebisu—and concluded that Kakashi was last in the vicinity with Naruto.

"Aniki!" I chirped, smiling brightly. "I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei, have you seen him?"

Naruto frowned, his brow furrowed. "He didn't tell you...? He already left with Sasuke to go train. I thought... I thought he was taking you with him...? Didn't he talk to you, too, last night?"

I froze.

... _What?_

Kurama was surprisingly quiet, mild shock seeming to radiate off him.

My mouth hung open for another moment before I snapped it shut and I felt a small bubble of hysteria in me.

 _... He saw... He saw how Gaara was, right? He could feel his chakra, his_ demonic _chakra leaking through, right? He felt his_ killer intent _, right?_

Kurama didn't respond. I already knew the answer.

 _And he... why? Why?_ Why?!

Hurt gnawed away at me, stinging horrendously and I swallowed roughly. Naruto's eyes widened before sincere concern entered them. He took a step forward, towards me, and I took a step back. I wordlessly shook my head, turned on my heel, and left.

_I needed him! I need him! Why did he leave? Why? Why? Why?!_

I didn't understand, I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I knew at times Kakashi felt uncomfortable around Naruto and I. I knew we must have looked like ghosts from his past and he didn't really appreciate it, but I also knew—or thought I knew—that Kakashi was a good person and that he could see how much we needed him. How much _I_ needed him. He was the first, the _first_ person I had befriended in this damn world that wasn't family!

When he gave me the contract to the Pack, I thought he was accepting _me_. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he saw me as _me_ and not as Minato and Kushina's daughter that he was obligated to help.

Was I wrong?

Was the whole reason he first helped me... not because I was me... not because I had potential in tracking... but because he was _obligated_ to? Because I reminded him too much of the obligation he had abandoned and he was too guilt heavy to deny me?

It hurt. It really, _really_ hurt.

Was the reasoning behind him leaving me—leaving _us_ —to train Sasuke... not because he favorites Sasuke in the more obvious way... but because it just hurts too much to look at us? Because Naruto and I are the picture perfect image of those he lost? Was that the real reason he stole Sasuke away to train after normal practice? He was using Sasuke's Sharingan as an excuse to not be with us? Was that it?

And he knew... He knew that I would be coming for him, that I would be asking for his help. And before I could even get that chance... he grabbed Sasuke, and is using _him_ as his excuse to not train me?

It hurt _so damn much_.

**Perhaps you're reading too much into it. Calm yourself, brat. I don't want you half hysteric on me, that's worse than crying.**

_What if I'm not?_

**Then you did it again.**

_What?_

**The Rookie Nine. The whole reason you can't trust them now is because you blindly trusted them as children. You looked at them and you saw what they would be, and you trusted them. And when they acted like normal little brats, ignored you, bullied you,** _**abandoned** _ **you, you were hurt. It's the same for Kakashi. You see Kakashi as what you read about, but you forget that he is still just human. And now you're hurt because he is acting like a human.**

_... I'm a hypocrite in that fashion._

**Yes.**

_It still hurts._

**I know.**

_It hurts really bad. Even... Even if that wasn't the case, or is the case. I've known him for_ years _. He's_ earned _my trust many times over in those years. I thought... I thought I could trust him. I thought that he accepted me, but this? Even if I wasn't biased in the beginning, I have reason to be bias now! I thought we were friends! Teacher and student at the very least, but he won't help me when I need him most._

Kurama was silent at this, but he did not disagree.

 **Don't jump to conclusions,** Kurama finally muttered. **Or they'll bite you in the ass.**

_Do you think I'm wrong?_

**No. I think you're absolutely right. But I know that will hurt you, and right now you can't afford to wallow in self-pity. If Gaara in-capitates you in the match, you'll be useless in the invasion.**

_What am I supposed to do then?_

**Train, you idiot.**

**('･ω･')**

Half of me was in denial, and the other half of me I was successfully repressing, this way I was wholeheartedly embracing my denial. Yes it was silly, but I needed a focused mind in order to fight Gaara and not be maimed. My taijutsu wasn't anywhere near as good as Sasuke or Lee's, so I wasn't even going to bother with their entire strategies. I did go ahead and henge and buy weights. I was already the fastest on my team, but I knew I needed to be a lot faster to outpace Gaara's sand.

Next, I headed towards the library, henging again into one of my main disguises to check out one more lightning-ninjutsu scroll. As a Genin I had access to more ninjutsu scrolls than I did as an academy student. I also grabbed a few genjutsu scrolls that I thought would be helpful.

I knew that the body flicker and substitution would be my favorite moves in the match, as they would both be essential to evading Gaara's attacks so I went ahead and checked out scrolls on them. While I was comfortable using both of them, I wanted to refine my skills enough that I could be _confident_ with them.

The scroll I held in my hands was a B-Ranked move and I was beyond nervous about using it. A tiny part of me didn't want to be learning it. That part of me wanted to be learning the Chidori from Kakashi alongside Sasuke. It was such a childish part, whining about how _I_ knew Kakashi first, how _I_ was his first (not counting Tenzou) student and how _I_ had lightning nature too, so damn it, I deserved to learn it. But that was such a tiny part of me that I didn't allow to grow.

If it did, then I would be having my hopes up.

And the part of me that _wasn't_ in denial didn't want that because _that_ part of me knew they would be crushed.

The Lightning Style: False Darkness was a move I had seen Kakuzu using with his lightning mask. I knew it was powerful and I knew how it looked. From the scroll, massive chakra reserves were necessary to use it and I had that in spares (I admitted it surprised me that I could check this out as a Genin only and it made me even more curious that if they allowed _this_ stuff to Genin, then what did they restrict to _Jōnin?_ Or _ANBU?_ )I also knew that it would be beyond useful to know, especially against Gaara. It had but one handseal—the Snake.

The genjutsu I had chosen to train (and hopefully learn... but it would be second place to the False Darkness as Kurama reminded me that because Gaara's chakra flow was constantly disrupted from the seal, he had a more likely chance of breaking out of a genjutsu very, very quickly) was another escaping genjutsu, B-Rank. It held a widespread area effect, so everyone—including allies—would see it. The user would seemingly dissolve into smaller objects of their choice (like flower petals, puffs of steam/mist, etc)—and thus their opponent (and allies) would lose sight of them. The genjutsu would last about a minute before they would seemingly reappear. It would only hide their appearance, not their scent or sound, but I knew that would be enough for Gaara if I could master it. While the genjutsu was in play, the user would automatically create a substitution. There were no handseals for this.

I had packed enough supplies for a week, opting to train in one of the further, empty, training grounds away from the village. I just wasn't in the mood for people in general. I left a note for Naruto, though, telling him that I would come back in a week when I was more collected.

So for a week I trained, focusing solely on my ability to evade along with the single ninjutsu.

And when that week was over, I returned.

**('･ω･')**

I entered our home in the early morning lights, smiling softly at Naruto's sleeping form. I moved silently through the small apartment, placing my used survival kit on the kitchen counter before grabbing a few of my fresher clothes and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I returned, I found Naruto awake, pouring milk into two bowls of cereal. He handed me one of them wordlessly, which I took with a small _thank you_. The two of us then sat at the table, eating quietly.

"How's training?" I finally asked.

"Mn. Actually, I have to talk to you about it. I, um, so... he didn't tell you at all? I mean... really?"

I shrugged, ignoring the small sting in my chest. "No. I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei since the preliminaries."

"Oh. Well, you were asleep when he stopped by the first time. I thought he would have told you personally later, but he mentioned stuff about how Sasuke needed some one-on-one training or some other shit. He said they would return in about two weeks."

"Did he mention why he singled out Sasuke?"

"Na-uh. I thought he was taking you, too, 'cause you know, the whole Gaara thing. He didn't actually say it, but it was kind of a no-brainer to me... I don't know. I can't ever tell what he's thinking," Naruto commented, scratching the top of his head.

"Mn."

"And uh, well, I know how you were kind of panicked about Gaara."

I blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"It was kind of obvious," Naruto said plainly.

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I'm sure Gaara didn't," Naruto said. "He was sort of off in his own little world, giggling creepily and muttering how happy his mom would be or whatever. As for anyone else? Dunno. Ah, so um... look, I found another teacher and I told him about you, 'bout us, and he agreed he'd help you."

_Jiraiya?_

"Oh... Aniki... you shouldn't have... I know you're worried about your fight with Neji, too..."

"It's fine," Naruto assured me, smiling warmly. "Neji won't kill me, or really try to. I'm just concerned about _you_."

I swallowed thickly at that, my heart warming and for whatever strange reason I felt _lighter_ and my eyes were stinging. It passed quickly enough though that I could dismiss it for the moment.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Naruto just gave me his bright, sunny grin. "Eheheh. So whenever you're ready to meet him, let's, 'kay?"

"'Kay!"

**('･ω･')**

"Alright Pervy-Sage! Here's my imouto!" Naruto declared, pointing dramatically towards me.

"Hello," I greeted, feeling slightly shy towards the man that was my godfather.

_Remember Miwako. He's a stranger. Don't let your previous thoughts of him cloud your judgment. Never again. I don't ever want to be betrayed in that manner ever again._

"Why hello there, aren't you a pretty little one?" Jiraiya grinned.

"No," Naruto growled, his eyes narrowed. "I swear, if you go pedo for my sister, _I will end you_."

"Kidding, kidding, but she _is_ quite a cutie. I bet she'll be quite a looker when she matures," Jiraiya said teasingly.

"Um—uh—thank you?"

"You're quite welcome! So, what seems to be the issue?"

"I'm fighting an unstable jinchūriki with a broken seal that wants desperately to kill me," I said bluntly.

Jiraiya blinked. "... How unstable?"

"He refers to the bijū as his mother, he _oozes_ killer intent and demonic chakra, he hasn't slept at all— _in his entire life_ —and he giggles hysterically in the middle of battle."

Jiraiya whistled. "How the Hell is he allowed in the exam?"

"... I don't know," I confessed.

"So are you going to help Miwa, or what?" Naruto demanded. "Kakashi-sensei is being an ass and totally ditching us, and I'm not letting my little sister be crushed by some little psychotic creep!"

"Calm down, I already said I'd help—can I ask why your sensei isn't helping you, though?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

I shrugged, once again ignoring the stinging sensation in my chest.

"... Right. I guess he's an idiot or something. Do you already have a plan?"

I nodded.

"Excellent! That makes my job _much_ easier. Tell me what I can help you with."

I smiled shyly. "Hai."


	13. Interlude - Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Artwork by Lammington on deviantART.**

"Hmph. Miwako, can't you tone your jutsu down a bit? You're scaring all the girls away!"

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei," I replied, not feeling sorry in the least bit. Okay, I was a _bit_ rueful that I had caused something of a distress to those girls and Jiraiya, but not really enough for it to bother me. It had been a week since I had trained along with Naruto under Jiraiya's tutelage, and I was content with my progress.

"Oh, go take a break!" Jiraiya grumbled, not bothering to look up at me. Naruto glanced up from his frenzied practice at the summoning technique.

"Bring me food!" Naruto called out, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Alright," I agreed easily enough. "Sensei?"

"Hmph. Alright, brat."

I smiled again, a bit more amused now, before I turned on my heel and left.

**('･ω･')**

**(Third Person POV – Sasuke)**

Sasuke was a little surprised. On his and Kakashi's quick return in Konoha, he wasn't expecting to bump into any familiar faces, least of all one of his teammate's. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Sasuke had, ever since the massacre, holed himself up. He was one-mindedly focused on his main goal of eliminating That Man. He threw himself into training at such a rate that had people believe he was a prodigy—which was not at all the case.

At least not a true prodigy like That Man or Hatake Kakashi or Namikaze Minato. Sasuke just had (now deserted) private training grounds in Konoha, along with some of the best instructional scrolls. Granted, he couldn't read most of them without his Sharingan, but even those he could read at first were immensely helpful.

He never intended to form relationships of any sort with anyone until That Man was dead. He told himself it was to make himself stronger, to harden his heart for what he knew would be an emotional battle, but that wasn't it at all. In truth, Sasuke was terrified of losing anyone again.

The very thought sent him shuddering and cringing like the small little boy he was during That Night. So he retreated inside himself, and didn't bother to play nice and make friends, didn't bother to focus on _anyone_ but himself because he just wasn't brave enough to do otherwise.

When he had first been assigned a team, his feelings were a bit torn. On one hand, he was beyond grateful that he wasn't stuck with one of _those_ girls. On the other hand, he _really_ didn't want a team.

But then his team surprised him.

He knew Naruto wasn't a total dead-last. Anyone who could escape capture so many times by shinobi of the village _had_ to be gifted in some way. He just didn't quite manage (bother, really) to think about _how_ he had done it. He was skeptical when Miwako first told him, but after mulling it over and thinking through the facts, he accepted it.

Naruto was a rising prodigy in evasion, traps, and infiltration. Most of the time he was so hotheaded he lost his cover, but that was something the little blond was quickly fixing. There were times during practice when both he and Miwako couldn't find Naruto and the boy evaded them for hours.

So having someone on his team that wasn't a total failure was a nice change. Especially when he considered how useful Naruto's talents could be in his plans for That Man. It certainly helped that while Naruto excelled in the more subtle shinobi techniques, he didn't fail the least in straight up fighting. In fact, he was quite good at it. Granted, his _skills_ were lacking, but Naruto's ingenuity and spontaneous plans created somehow during a fight more than made up for it. It was a sort of pleasant feeling knowing that Sasuke could turn his back to Naruto and know that the Academy dead-last could and _would_ defend it with every last fiber of his being.

Miwako, he had known, was never a dead-last. She was somewhere in the middle-pack of the students. At least, that was what her over all grading was. But when Sasuke compared her to the supposed 'top kunoichi' of his graduating class, he thought she deserved that title more than Sakura. Sakura managed that title through her academic score alone.

Miwako, however, managed to defeat Sakura in every taijutsu bout that he had seen them in—the only person that really did defeat her was Hinata, when she had permission to use her Jyūken. Her chakra control wasn't anything to sniff at either. Most of those genjutsus she used, Sasuke didn't even have the control to do. Not to mention she definitely wasn't unintelligent. Sasuke knew how complicated fūinjutsu was—as he had attempted it once or twice before—and yet she handled it with practiced ease. Granted, she wasn't a professional yet, but Sasuke thought that was only because she lacked a proper teacher. And then there was her tracking...

But those were just his teammates' prowess.

When he first met his team, he was pleasantly surprised by how capable they were. The twins, when working together, were a rather fearsome tag-team and when they easily incorporated their styles to match his when fighting against Kakashi... It pleased Sasuke.

Their first official conversation after being made team seven astounded him. The bluntness and brutal honesty was rather... bitter-sweetly refreshing compared to his usual life of shallow girls wanting him, adults kissing his ass for favor, or people just generally lying through their teeth to please him.

He wouldn't lie and say he liked it at first. He was annoyed—as his ego _had_ indeed taken a hit, no matter how small and that was just something he didn't like—but not angry. Not really.

Over time, he came to really appreciate the honesty between them. He liked it, actually. He relied on it.

And eventually... he began to like his teammates.

It was small at first, mild affection here and there, but recently (the second part of the Chūnin Exams, precisely) he fully acknowledged that he _liked_ his team.

He liked Naruto. He liked how the little idiot was full of energy and always chirping about something to keep the team's spirits up. He liked how the boy was so easy to piss off, because his reactions were always the most entertaining. He liked how Naruto didn't care one way or another about Sasuke's past and his heritage—that he was just Sasuke. He liked how the idiot was always up for a spar and more than willing to match Sasuke's capabilities, blow by blow. He liked how Naruto didn't really take offense to Sasuke's more snide insults and how he just bounced right back. He liked Naruto's unwavering loyalty and complete faith in him. He _liked_ Naruto.

He liked Miwako. He liked how she didn't try to push and prod at him. He liked how she could so very clearly understand his need for space and his difficulties in trusting. He liked how she saw him for him and not the last remaining Uchiha. He liked how she turned to either him or Naruto for advice. He liked how quiet she could be. He liked how up front she was with him. He liked how she was always willing (and capable) to help him, be it with training or just general small things. He liked how she had started trust him, and how she seemed to have faith him. He liked that she actually thought of him as family. He _liked_ Miwako.

He still couldn't trust them. Not quite. Not fully. He was close, so close, but the tiny, little voice in the back of his head kept whispering how easily trust could be broken, so he held back. But soon, he had a feeling that he could ignore that voice when it came to Naruto and Miwako, because he felt _almost_ ready to trust them.

At the Forest of Death, when Miwako had referred to him as her brother, Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him quite liked it. He knew how hard it was for Miwako to accept him in the first place, how hard it was for Miwako to really accept anyone who wasn't already in her group. So by her doing so, it made him feel a little proud of himself, and made him feel a little humbled that she would be willing to place such faith and trust in _him_.

But, another part him wanted to back pedal as fast as he could because he (thought he) knew what happened to those he even remotely cared about and he didn't want That Man to take away Miwako from him, too. No, no. He didn't want that.

And when Kakashi came and offered to train him for the Exams, Sasuke felt torn again.

Sasuke _knew_ how panicked Miwako was about fighting Gaara. He knew how distressed she was and how she would desperately need Kakashi more than ever. He knew how Kakashi had trained her years before he even met Sasuke, and how Miwako had come to sort of (unconsciously) see the man as a father-figure.

(He doubted she even realized that... but Sasuke could tell. Sasuke could see the signs because their relationship now was starting to seem scarily familiar to his relationship with his own father before That Night). He knew that Kakashi had avoided her since the creation of the team (he didn't know why, though) and he knew, he _knew_ she would be devastated if he accepted.

But Kakashi offered to teach Sasuke the _Chidori_.

Something that Sasuke just _couldn't_ let up because he _needed_ to become stronger to face That Man and avenge his family; because Sasuke could never rest until That Man was dead. Sasuke desperately needed to be stronger and Chidori would help him in that regards tenfold.

But he was so very unsure because he knew what that meant. Signature jutsus were only passed down two ways— _properly_ passed down; one, through master and student, or two, through _parent_ and _child_. And with Miwako viewing _Kakashi_ as her own _father_ , by refusing her his own signature move, in a way, he was rejecting Miwako as his child.

Sasuke remembered what it was like when he was little and how he had to vie for his father's attentions over That Man. He knew all too well how Miwako felt and some small (large, horrendously so) part of him was guilty at how he was so blatantly betraying her in that regard and doing something he knew wasn't right. He especially didn't like how he was similar That Man in that way, but he couldn't bring himself not to accept because Sasuke _needed_ to accept.

But that one tiny part of him that felt a teensiest bit guilty over this, managed to control Sasuke long enough to question if Kakashi had any concern about Miwako and Gaara.

Sasuke could still remember what Kakashi had explained to him. Sasuke could see it, logically, how much sense it made to him.

_Miwako is the Kyūbi holder. Gaara is only the Ichibi holder. Do you honestly think he really stands a chance? You remember how Naruto was, when he first released that chakra back in Wave. Miwako will be fine; besides, the proctor won't let her die. She and Naruto are actually probably the safest Genin in this exam because of what they are. They can't die. Or at least, Konoha won't allow them to._

It was horrible, Sasuke knew and he could practically _feel_ Kakashi's underlying guilt when that man said that. They were both guilty in some way, but neither could bring themselves to change so they dismissed Miwako and Naruto from their minds and focused on training.

Sasuke still wasn't sure what his thoughts were on it.

But Sasuke didn't like feeling guilty, especially when it was about getting stronger, so he shoved his guilt aside and ignored it fully, hoping that he could ignore it until it just went away.

So he wasn't expecting, not really, to run into Miwako.

He couldn't stop that small surge of guilt when he first saw her, but he was quickly able to repress it.

The two talked for a brief time and then Miwako asked the Dreaded Question.

_So what is Kakashi-sensei showing you?_

_Hn. Chidori._

Sasuke didn't know _why_ he didn't just make up an excuse to leave then and there, before he could answer her. He knew it would have been bad to tell her. He knew it, but honesty was something so ingrained into the team that he didn't even hesitate to answer her truthfully.

He regretted it instantly.

Her eyes flashed and her face morphed into a pained expression. Pure betrayal shone through her eyes and she gaped at him for a few seconds. She then turned on her heel and fled.

Sasuke didn't want to follow her. He didn't. He didn't like girls crying and he especially didn't want to stick around when they did.

But Sasuke was a bit guilty and his conscience demanded he relieve that guilt somewhat because it wasn't fair otherwise and if he didn't he would be like That Man (and that was just unacceptable).

So Sasuke chased after her, grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her to where he and Kakashi knew Naruto was training.

**('･ω･')**

He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of an older man with white hair (Jiraiya, he remembered) and Naruto. He practically threw the shaking girl towards Naruto, in which Naruto caught her easily. Naruto's eyes went wide and he demanded from Sasuke what had happened.

_Kakashi's teaching me the Chidori._

Then Naruto's eyes were lit with understanding and Jiraiya's flickered with confusion.

Miwako was clinging to Naruto, shaking silently. Naruto was patting her head and sitting down, trying his best to console her. Sasuke was torn between approaching the girl and just leaving.

In the end he settled to approach her, pat her once on the head, make up some excuse and leave.

However when he approached her, her hand jerked out, grabbed on to his and somehow Sasuke found himself being clung to as well and Sasuke was tense and stiff because it was _so weird_ and _so uncomfortable_ and Sasuke _hated_ it when anyone touched him.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave because she was holding on so tightly so Sasuke mimicked what Naruto was doing: patting her back. He didn't say a word because he didn't know what to say and Naruto seemed to have that under control.

Sasuke was uncomfortable and he really didn't like this turn of events but when he looked up to see Jiraiya looking down at them, the man's expression flickering between anger and confusion, it forced Sasuke to look back down.

How did someone comfort a crying girl?

But then... but then...

Then Sasuke looked a little closer at Miwako's face, because he realized she wasn't crying.

She _wasn't_ shaking from sadness.

She _wasn't_ clinging to them because she needed comfort.

She was _furious_.

She was _shaking from anger._

She was holding on to them because if she let go, _she would have no more restraints._

Sasuke recognized this because he had felt the same way many times over. That sort of blind anger at being betrayed by someone he cared for (That Man). Kakashi was someone she cared for, deeply. He was, as Sasuke mentioned before, like a father figure to her and his betrayal hurt her.

She wasn't getting sad.

She was getting _angry_.

So Sasuke didn't mind so much anymore that she clung to him because Sasuke had to cling to something before when he was so angry, when he needed something to bring his head back down to the ground, to rationalize him. Sasuke knew what he had to do, and what needed to say, so he stopped patting her and simply placed his hand still on her back, and sat, and waited.

Sasuke knew what would make him feel better, if he was in her place. He knew it, but he didn't want to say it. Didn't want to offer it. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself not to.

_Do you want me to stop learning the Chidori?_

Miwako still shook, but she tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes glazed over.

 _No... No... I don't blame you. You need it to face_ him _, and somehow I can't really picture you without it. Learn it. Keep it._

Sasuke was _so_ , _so_ relieved by this and when Miwako turned her head back down to bury it in Naruto's side, Sasuke moved his other hand up to pat her head in what he hoped was a consoling gesture. Sasuke wasn't quite sure he would have stopped learning the Chidori even if Miwako had requested him to, but he was _so_ , _so_ glad that he didn't have to make that choice.

Because even though he knew he shouldn't care about her or Naruto, some part of him did. Some part of him could easily picture the three of them hunting down That Man together. Miwako would track him and Naruto would make sure that no one would interfere with _their_ battle, That Man's death. He could picture it with such ease, and it actually made him feel somewhat content. Sasuke didn't want that picture to go, not yet, at least. Not yet.

That part of Sasuke, the one that could picture them, was the guilty one. The one that had Sasuke sitting awkwardly while Miwako shook with anger and tried to restrain herself.

Sasuke did not care for feeling guilty. He did not care for it at all. He now knew that he couldn't repress it, so he chose to do something else with it. He chose to do something he was good at it.

He chose to get angry.

Not at her (because what good would that do?), but rather the person of _her_ anger. Because if he could direct his (guilt) anger at that person as well, he could lessen his burden as well.

It was selfish. At least, that's what Sasuke told himself it was.

But somehow, seeing the girl he had come to see as (family) a comrade, shaking with pain and anger, being unable to even _stand_ as she was so overwhelmed, Sasuke didn't feel bad about it. Because he _was_ angry at that person too. Because it was just as much as _his_ fault as it was Sasuke's, but at least Sasuke was taking responsibility.

At least Sasuke was here with her, and didn't abandon her.

At least Sasuke regretted his actions and was trying to fix them.

At least Sasuke actually _cared_.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, that was more than what _he_ (they) had ever done.


	14. In Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Huggles26 (deviantART) for this cheerful fanart. 

It took some time—nearly all afternoon—for me to calm down enough that I didn't need Sasuke and Naruto to ground me. During that time, I shook with absolute _fury_ , and all while I screeched and ranted inside my head to Kurama. He, at first, didn't reply to anything and actually listened, but he (unsurprisingly) got bored of my ranting and proceeded to give a rant of his own, completely different from mine and at the same time as mine (which I only vaguely listened to as I was too _furious_ to really think straight). So after _I_ had originally settled down I had to calm _him_ down or else I would have been riled right back up.

It didn't surprise me that Kakashi was teaching Sasuke the Chidori. In all honesty, I _really_ couldn't picture Sasuke without the Chidori. I suppose I was just hoping that he would teach it to _me_ , as well.

When I released Naruto and Sasuke, I let out a slow breath.

Then my stomach rumbled and I couldn't help but blush—causing Naruto to laugh and Sasuke to do this sort of half-smile-half-smirk-part-sneer thing.

"I'll get us food," Sasuke said, standing up rather quickly.

"Something for Jiraiya-sensei as well. G-Garlic pickled, if you can. You remember what Naruto and I like?"

"Mm-hmm. This won't take long." Sasuke flickered away.

"Someone mind telling me what that was about?" Jiraiya asked in a slow drawl.

Naruto and I exchanged glances and I gave a tired nod. I wasn't really in the mood for explaining. Instead, I laid back on the grass, staring up at the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds. It didn't take long for Naruto to explain everything to Jiraiya—from my relationship with Ka... Ka... That Man to Sasuke learning the Chidori. Just hearing about him brought bile up in my throat and made my stomach churn with so much bitterness, it physically pained me.

"I see," Jiraiya said softly when Naruto finished. "Mn. Nothing you can really do about it now."

"No, there really isn't," I agreed quietly.

Naruto, however, scowled down at the grass. "I'll kick his ass."

"No, you won't," Jiraiya disagreed. "He outmatches you."

"Then I'll train and _then_ I'll kick his ass!"

"Aniki," I whispered, "please. Not now. I just want to put this behind me and focus on the exams. If I dwell too much on it, I might do something regrettable."

Naruto glowered, scuffing his shoes.

With amazing timing, Sasuke appeared, carrying our lunches and with that, talk of That Man was over and we moved on to safer, happier topics.

**('･ω･')**

"I told Kakashi that I would meet him at the teahouse soon," Sasuke muttered after the four of us finished eating. "I... I should probably get going."

"Be safe," I murmured.

Sasuke's black eyes looked up towards mine and he gave a small nod. "... We will need to talk more about this, but now... The Exams are priority."

"Annoy the fuck outta him for me," Naruto instructed.

Sasuke's lips twitched into his smirk/smile/sneer again. "Don't worry. He's not getting of that lightly, but now we have one priority."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke gave a small snort before he left us.

"Well now, what an interesting morning this has been," Jiraiya muttered.

I gave Jiraiya a small smile. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this drama, sensei."

Jiraiya waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's fine. However, the Uchiha brat was right. Let's focus on the exams for now, eh?"

"Hai!"

**('･ω･')**

"Hmm... Such a pretty little girl; tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Besides my brother's right hand woman?" I guessed, smiling in amusement at Jiraiya's flushed face. It was a late training day and Jiraiya had actually brought sake with him. He was mildly drunk, just enough to reach tipsy, but not enough to not be able to kick someone's ass.

"Well, of course."

"A mom," I said softly, smiling and looking away.

"... Really?"

I gave a murmur of affirmation, my mind already slipping off into warm memories. My time at the hospital had never been... well. It had rarely been very bright, but one of the things I loved the most were the pregnant and expecting women.

One of my leading doctors had been pregnant at a point, and she was the first one to tell me about pregnancy and childbirth. At first the idea of it horrified me, but then when her tummy got so round and big... and I touched it... and I felt the baby kick...

She got so soft and nice around me, too, she used to act indifferent towards me, but then her baby was on the way and she let me feel the kicks and I watched and listened as she cooed to her baby and I could feel the absolute love radiating from her.

My own mommy loved me, true, but I caused Mommy pain whenever she looked at me. It made me feel really, really bad. I didn't like it. I wanted Mommy to look at me and love me for me and hold me and comfort me and tell me how pretty I was or how smart I was, or how... or how much she loved me despite the fact I was hurting her. I wanted that bond that my doctor and her unborn baby shared with each other.

And then she showed me her baby when it was born and I felt that love again. Only this time it wasn't so one-sided. That baby loved her mommy and her mommy loved her baby and I wanted that love. I wanted to be loved unconditionally and I wanted to love someone unconditionally, as well.

A lot more nice women came into the hospital, and when I confessed to my doctor the want to have one of my own, and of the comfort and love I felt when I had first touched her tummy, she started to introduce me to more and more really nice ladies. They all let me touch their tummy and I got to meet a whole bunch of more babies and all of them seemed so sweet and loving and I just...

I just wanted to have one of my own. I wanted that more than anything.

"To each her own, I guess," Jiraiya mused before chuckling. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother, Miwako."

When Naruto returned to training, he gave me a confused look. "Imouto? Why are you smiling so big?"

"No reason, Aniki. No reason, at all."

**('･ω･')**

"It's been a while since I've had to carry you home," I hummed softly. Naruto gave a sort of grumbled reply, but I couldn't really hear it as he mumbled it into my neck.

"That's what you get for overworking yourself, though," I continued. Naruto gave another reply, just as muffled as the last.

With one hand, I opened the door to our apartment, kicking it open before stepping in and kicking it shut. Naruto lifted his head long enough to give a jaw-breaking yawn. I carried him over to our bed—we really needed to invest in a second bed for one of us, now that I thought about it; we were too old to still share a bed—and set him down. I then grabbed his pajamas and tossed them to him. While he was getting dressed, I went towards the fridge and inspected its contents.

"Mn. I'm going to head out and grab some groceries for breakfast tomorrow. Do you want anything special?" I inquired.

"Mm... n'thanks," Naruto yawned again.

"Sweet dreams, Aniki," I murmured.

"Be back soon," Naruto replied, snuggling underneath the covers.

"I will," I assured him.

Heading out the small apartment, I turned and locked it before continuing on my way down the street.

 **So... you've mastered the lightning ninjutsu now** , Kurama commented.

_Mm-hmm. The genjutsu is actually fairly easy and I expect to have it done by tomorrow. Jiraiya-sensei and I have already discussed the next course of action. In the mornings I will continue my taijutsu and evasion practice—Naruto will have multiple clones sent out to do everything in their power to tag me, either through direct contact or projectiles—and in the afternoons Jiraiya-sensei agreed to look over my fūinjutsu._

**Indeed. I was wondering... perhaps... when you are well enough, if you could take another look at our seal?**

_What do you have in mind?_

**You can't be a Sage.**

_I know. I'm already have a contract with the dogs and besides, I can't really imagine sharing the toad contract with Naruto._

**Exactly. But, you will be fighting the Akatsuki many times.**

_Yes...?_

**You need an edge. While your genjutsu will certainly be helpful, especially against Pein, you need something to make sure of our safety.**

_What do you have in mind?_

**I believe it is getting closer to the time where you need to practice with my chakra.**

I faltered in my footsteps at that. _Wh-What?_

**You can reach up to three-tails with the current seal. However, if you want to control more than that, you will need to tweak the seal enough to allow more of my chakra to flow through.**

_Kurama... I don't know about this._

**What's the worst that could happen?**

_You did not just seriously ask that. No. No. That is just begging Murphy's law and Fate to come slap us upside the head. A lot can go wrong. While I have built up a resistance towards your chakra, it's not superb. In canon, anytime Naruto used your chakra past the three-tails, his life span shortened considerably. Not to mention he lost complete control of himself, went berserker, and oh yes, had his skin peeled off._

**The reason his life-span shortened was not because of my chakra. At least not in the way you think. It was because he lacked the built up immunity against it. Look at Killer Bee and Gyūki. Bee pops out Gyūki's chakra more often that Naruto will pop out the Rasengan and his life span isn't shortened.**

**It's because Bee's seal allowed a more constant flow of Gyūki's chakra throughout his system so he could gradually adjust to it. Naruto only lost control because, well you know why. Because demonic chakra is a volatile and dangerous chakra, I won't deny that, and requires an absolutely clear mind. Naruto's mind stayed conflicted every time he brought out my chakra. As for the whole skin thing... yeah, I can't really do anything about that.**

_Hmm... You're right, but I'm still a little apprehensive about it. I suppose I can examine the seal when I'm more comfortable with fūinjutsu and allow a larger portion of your chakra to flow through. However, I should do that when I'll have plenty of time on my hands afterwards and when I won't be going on any missions because my control will be shot after that. As for a clearer mind... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it._

**Hmph. You will need my power to survive the Akatsuki.**

_I know. I'm just a little tentative about it._

**For now.**

_For now._

After henging into a random lady, buying the necessary supplies, dispelling the henge, I started my way home.

"Miwako-san?"

I blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over me before I turned around and found Shikamaru—he also carried a small bag of groceries—staring at me incredulously.

"Hello, Shikamaru-san," I replied evenly.

"What are you doing out this late?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Same thing you are, I imagine. Aniki and I were in need of more groceries," I answered.

"I see. Troublesome... girls aren't meant to stay out this late by themselves. Come on, I'll walk you home," Shikamaru muttered.

I blinked in mild surprise at that. It wouldn't have been the first time. Shikamaru was never a bully, and he even defended Naruto and myself on multiple occasions. The only reason I never pursued his and Chōji's friendship was because too many attempts beforehand had left me sour and hesitant to attempt anything more.

However, every now and then when Naruto stayed behind for detention, Shikamaru and Chōji would occasionally walk me home. It was thoughtful, and it touched me every time they did so. However recent events with Ka—That Man...

"Do you mind waiting for Chōji, though? He'll be coming back soon," Shikamaru added.

I hesitated. "I am fine on my own, Shikamaru-san. There is no need—"

"Oi, Shikamaru, I've got the chips... oh, hello, Miwako-san," Chōji said, smiling at me.

"Good evening Chōji-san," I began, "but as I was saying, Shikamaru-san, I will be fine on my own."

"We walking her home?" Chōji asked, turning to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and Chōji beamed at me, smiling again. "Alright. Hey, I'm sorry you have to go up against that Gaara-guy. That's gotta be scary."

"I-I-I... yes," I answered quietly.

"I don't blame you," Shikamaru replied, sighing. "How troublesome."

I shrugged, turning on my heel and making my way home. I couldn't stop them from following me anyway, so I might as well get it over with.

"Do you have a plan?" Chōji inquired.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Good. If you didn't, then I'm sure Shikamaru would help you," Chōji added.

My nose crinkled at that. I doubted that.

"'Course I would," Shikamaru muttered.

Confusion washed over me and my brow furrowed. "What—?"

Shikamaru gave me an incredulous look. "Why do you look so surprised? We're Konoha Genin and we're from the same graduating class. Us Rookies have to stick together, yeah?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but found no words.

"Ino talked to us," Shikamaru went on, ignoring my flabbergasted look. "I know the academy was hard and all, but I think I can speak for all the Rookies, when we say that we're sorry. I don't suppose you could reconsider your perspectives on us?"

My mind was blanking, whiting out. What? What? What? What?

Sorry? They were sorry? Truly and sincerely?

No. No. That couldn't be right—but, but, but.

Ino and Sakura, that day. They were. They were sorry, sincerely and truly. They wanted to be friends, they really, truly did, but I turned them away because I couldn't trust them. Because I thought I had enough, because I painted my view of them before I sincerely got to know them. And look what happened to me because of that. That Man happened.

It was wrong, wasn't it? It was unfair of me, wasn't it? It was silly, wasn't it?

But it _hurt_.

But would it hurt more if I continued to resent them? Or would it hurt more if I opened up? Gave them the second chance that they did deserve, at the very least?

_What if they hurt me again?_

**They will. You don't need them.**

_I know I don't need them. But, would I feel... better... if I had them? Would I be... happier? I always wanted to be their friends, but..._

**You don't need them.**

_I know!_

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, subdued. "I honestly don't know. I... Can I at least... think about it before I reply?"

Shikamaru gave a nod, just as we reached the apartment.

I turned to Chōji, then Shikamaru.

"... Thank you," I whispered, before turning on my heel and entering the apartment without another word.

I hesitated a moment, before I glanced back.

**('･ω･')**

Another week and a half of training passed, and I was growing more confident in my ability to survive a fight against Gaara without getting maimed.

That was an amazing feat in of itself, if you asked me.

I hadn't put much thought into the Rookies or Kaka— _That Man_ —or even Kurama's blatant want at a more flexible seal. I focused solely on training, which seemed to finally pay off. It was near the tournament day, that something happened.

I didn't _mean_ for it to happen. Kurama was a bit grouchy that day (for no reason in particular—he even admitted it himself, he just _wanted_ to be an ass) and was practically forcing so much energy into my body that I couldn't even lay down for a minute. It was late in the night and the moon had risen already and I was attempting to burn off the energy by sprinting all about Konoha.

_My body is going to hate me in the morning._

**Only if I feel like it to** , Kurama muttered

_Which you will, you vindictive bastard._

**Maybe. I can't help it. I'm bored. Do something entertaining for me, damn it!**

_Like what?!_

**I don't know! Just do it!**

I bit back a snarky retort, hopping across another roof when a familiar scent entered my nostrils.

Blood.

**Go to it! Go to it! I bet it'll be interesting! Hurry, brat!**

_I'm going, I'm going! Damn it, you old fox. You better allow me to sleep after this or I swear I will cut off our communication seal and you can grouch in silence!_

**Whatever! Go, go, go!**

I bit back another snarky retort, as I was already at the scene to find—

Hayate, kneeling down before Baki, barely alive.

_Oh. Fuck. My. Life._

For reasons I couldn't compute, I found myself hurtling down in between Baki and Hayate, my face twisting into a ferocious snarl.

"The fuck is going on?" I snarled, glaring furiously.

Baki blanched at seeing me. "... He attacked me. I think you'll find that I was only defending myself. If you don't take him to the hospital soon, he'll die."

**He's right.**

"I _will_ be reporting this to Hokage-jiji," I growled. "When Hayate-san wakes up, he can give _his_ report."

"... Of course," Baki hissed through clenched teeth.

I gave him one last glower before scooping down and grabbing Hayate.

The only reason Baki didn't attack was more than likely because a.) Temari must have told him I was the jinchūriki so he must have concluded that if I died, then that would draw way too much attention... or he was able to tell from my insane reserves b.) I was a significant participant of the exams and if I went missing—again, way too much attention and c.) Gaara called dibs on me and Baki knew that if he killed me, then Gaara would kill him.

So I safely escaped and made it to the hospital with an unconscious and bleeding Hayate. I then left him there, went home and showered, and because Kurama felt entertained enough, I was able to slip off into sleep without breaking off the communication seal.

**('･ω･')**

The day before the exams, I decided to try something new. Kurama was against it, and as such he was sulking (sorry, _contemplating in a very mature and sophisticated manner that befits the greatness that is he_ ). But, I wanted to try it. I had spent much time pondering on it, and thought that I should _at the very least_ give it a chance. If I didn't like it, at least I could say I tried.

I knocked softly at the door.

A few moments passed before it opened, and Sakura presented herself. She blinked in surprise at me.

"Do-Doyouwanttomaybegetice-creamwithme?" I asked in a rush.

Sakura blinked. "Come again?"

"D-Do you want to get ice-cream with me?" I repeated, my face feeling a flamed as I struggled with the urge to _flee_.

"Now?"

"Y-Yes, please."

"Alright," Sakura replied, giving me a warm smile. "Let me grab my shoes, alright?"

"Okay."

Sakura closed the door for a moment or two before she opened it again and stepped out. She gave me another bright and warm smile. "Do you have anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"No," I confessed.

Sakura laughed at my sheepish expression. "That's alright. I know a place. Come on! Oh, we should probably invite Ino, is that okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good! Let's go!"

Taking my hand, she tugged me along and amazingly enough, I found myself quite content with that.

And the ice cream? The best I ever had. (In ever).


	15. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Aszel96 (deviantART) for this amazing fanart!

"Naruto and Neji now, huh?" Shikamaru muttered, leaning across the railing.

I leaned across the railing next to him, peering down into the arena. I knew how this battle was going to go; I knew Naruto would win.

"Aniki's going to win," I said quietly, confidently.

"Maybe," Shikamaru allowed. "After them it's Shino and that Dosu guy, followed by me and that troublesome woman, then Sasuke and Lee, then you and Gaara."

"Mm-hmm. Sasuke-kun will be here soon enough. Pakkun told me that they were just wrapping up and expected to get here in half an hour at most."

Shikamaru gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "... This whole thing is just troublesome."

I only shrugged. I felt a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach, and I looked up towards Grandfather.

I had informed the staff at the hospital of my discovery, but I didn't get the chance to tell Grandfather directly. I could only assume that they told him, but with so few days until the tournament, I doubt there was much he could really do.

**Why do we have to go last? That's so ridiculous!**

_It's just the way it is, I replied. I don't like it either, as it means the others will be more tired when the invasion starts, but there's nothing much we can do._

**Hmph**.

_Hey, Kurama?_

**Mm?**

_I was wondering... umm... about that space where all the bijū and their jinchūriki could go to... can you do that?_

**You mean...? Oh. I don't know.**

_Can you find out?_

**More than likely. Are you sure you want to find out now? While the silly one-tails is still deranged?**

_Of course not. But I do need to start considering the future and whatnot: the Akatsuki and the other bijū and their jinchūriki._

**Fair enough.**

_Speaking of Akatsuki... any ideas?_

**How about we just kill them all?**

_... I kind of don't want to._

**... Why? Why? They don't even have any redeeming qualities.**

_Deidara was forced to join the Akatsuki, Sasori is suicidal, Itachi is most definitely not a bad guy, and the same applies for Nagato and Konan._

**... I care, why?**

_I don't know. I'm just telling you that I do want to save them. At least some of them._

**But they work for That Man!**

_But they aren't all bad._

**That Man!**

_Madara-sama is not that bad, either!_

**Brat!**

_Stiff old fox!_

**Respect your superiors, damn it.**

_Why can't you act a bit more mature and place your grudge aside for one second?_

Kurama snorted before going quiet.

_... Oh my God, are you sulking?_

**Fuck. You.**

_... I swear you're like a teenager at times._

**_Fuck_. You.**

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a while.

_... I like your voice._

**What the fuck?**

_I don't know. I was just musing to myself on what I like about everyone and I realized that your voice was one of the things I liked most about you. I like your tails, too. And your eyes. I like Aniki's personality, his charisma and his hair. I like Nii-chan's determination and intelligence._

**I swear you are the strangest human I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.**

_Do you regret meeting me, then?_

**No _._**

_Mn. What's it feel like, having Aniki draw your chakra while you're still talking to me?_

**Weird. I suppose to you... it would feel like placing your hands, palms down, above calm water. Not quite getting them wet, but enough to feel the water.**

_That does sound weird._

**Indeed**.

Did it hurt?

**Did what hurt?**

_Being sealed away._

**No. It did not physically hurt.**

We fell into silence again.

_I think... I think I'll be able to adjust the seal enough to allow Naruto and me to change the scenery a bit. I want to show you some of my favorite memories._

_I spent... I spent most of my life in that hospital room, but Father was a wealthy businessman. Very wealthy. He took me out to see three things in my life. I was very little when I went to them, it was before my conditioned worsened, and I could never stay long due to my condition. But I can remember them very clearly and I think you would enjoy them._

**We shall see.**

_Okay_.

When Naruto landed the finishing blow, I screamed with joy and cheered happily. Soon enough, everyone in the stadium was cheering right along beside me and Naruto was looking up, smiling and beaming proudly.

Shino and Dosu made their way down to the arena while the medics carried Neji out on a stretcher and Naruto ran up to us.

Naruto and I hugged each other tightly the moment we were within arm's reach.

"You did wonderfully, Aniki," I murmured.

Naruto laughed, pulling back and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Begin!"

Shino eyed Dosu impassively, shifting his stance subtly. Dosu tilted his head discreetly, eying Shino in return. Dosu's eyes narrowed before he lunged forward, racing towards Shino. He raised both of his arms up, and I watched with mild interest as he launched his signature attack. Shino dodged it with relative ease, merely leaping further away.

I could see, however, from the movement a small swarm of his bugs move up. Dosu had kicked up quite a bit of dust—obscuring his view of Shino—and as such Shino's bugs had taken leave of his body, flying up in the air.

Dosu ran after Shino again, launching another attack and once again, Shino dodged with ease and another portion of his bugs went up into the air. Dosu, it seemed, didn't even pay attention to them, or really notice them.

This repeated itself another two times before a considerably large swarm appeared. Dosu stopped his attacks momentarily to speak to Shino. However, whatever he said was lost on me as a harsh wind blew, carrying away his words.

I watched as Shino's bugs slowly descended around Dosu and completely swarm the boy before he could even take the chance. Only half of them were able to descend, however. Dosu used a quick substation, but I could see that Shino's bugs had already drained him considerably. The bugs swarmed towards Dosu again, half of them from above (which Dosu still hadn't noticed) and the rest from where Dosu once originally was.

It was safe to say Shino had the match.

I snorted quietly as Genma announced the winner before he called down Shikamaru and Temari.

Shikamaru gave a small groan. "So soon?"

"Oh, just go," Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes. He shoved Shikamaru down into the arena, where the lazy Nara landed with small thump.

It was at that moment, that Sasuke and Kakash—That Man arrived. They had quick word with Genma before Sasuke walked towards us and That Man went in a separate direction.

"Glad you made it," Naruto laughed, grinning brightly at Sasuke.

"Hn. Of course I did. I take it you won?"

"Of course I did," Naruto mimicked. "Shino won his match, too, by the way."

Sasuke gave a small nod.

"How was training?" I asked.

Sasuke grimaced. "... Let's just say I mastered the move and be done with it."

I giggled at Sasuke's obvious discomfort, and Naruto snickered.

"So anyone hungry?" Naruto asked.

"I'm too nervous to eat," I confessed.

"I'm a little hungry," Sasuke admitted.

"Want to grab something to eat? You know Shikamaru is going to take _forever_ ," Naruto suggested.

"... Are we even allowed to leave?"

"There's nothing in the rules to say we can't," I pointed out.

"Yeah, sure, alright," Sasuke conceded. "Leave clones, Naruto."

"Sure, sure."

**('･ω･')**

Naruto slurped more noodles before he blinked. "... Ah, the match is just about over. I guess we should leave."

"That was... three hours long," Sasuke sighed. "... Damn I'm glad we went out to eat instead of standing there for _three hours_."

"I am, too," I agreed, sipping more of Ayame's special herbal tea. She was right in that it _did_ calm me down.

"Guess we should head back," Naruto commented. "Thanks for the food, guys!"

"Always happy to help, Naruto-kun," Ayame giggled, ruffling his hair before doing the same to me.

"Later, Nee-chan," I chirped, placing money on the counter.

**('･ω･')**

"Begin!"

Lee was the first to attack, quickly engaging Sasuke in combat. Lee struck out first, his leg jutting out while Sasuke ducked underneath it, his Sharingan activated. Lee twisted his body again, throwing out another punch that Sasuke successfully evaded again.

I could see that this would become a pattern until both discarded their weights. I was proven correct in this regard. Lee was merciless in his assault, attempting blow after blow, but because of Sasuke's Sharingan he was able to predict each blow and successfully evade it—if only narrowly.

The two disengaged after a few more bouts of taijutsu before Gai exclaimed his permission for Lee to go without weights. Lee seemed positively thrilled while Sasuke grimaced while also throwing out his own weights.

It was brutal.

Even with the Sharingan, Sasuke wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge _all_ of Lee's attacks. When Lee landed a vicious kick against Sasuke's cheek, the Uchiha was sent flying away, crashing into a wall. When Sasuke stood up, Lee was looking triumphant. Sasuke snarled silently before flickering back towards Lee, but this time, I could see the subtle build up in his chakra.

Sasuke glowed a bright blue before wild, uncontrollable lightning flashed in all directions, two of the bolts hitting Lee directly.

Sasuke disengaged while Lee dropped down to one knee, panting. I could see a few more sparks of electricity run off Lee and I knew that the battle had turned in favor of Sasuke.

The two engaged in taijutsu again, this time more evenly as Sasuke's attack left Lee slowed considerably. This continued on for a bit more before Sasuke disengaged again, while Lee took this time to attempt to unlock the gates.

Sasuke winced at that, before he kneeled down at the ground. I could see he was moving subtly, but I couldn't really see what he was doing.

While Lee continued his charge up, Sasuke flickered to another part of the arena, and pulled out a single scroll.

He unrolled it, placed it down, stomped down on it and water began to gush out.

_Oh God, he's going to kill Lee._

**No, no. Lee will leave even if he is covered in water and is electrocuted. Because he accessed the gates, he'll live it. It'll hurt like Hell, but he'll live through it.**

The water only went so far out, not managing to cover the entire arena, but it was more than enough.

_But how is Sasuke going to get Lee wet? We know how to water-walk, so I can assume Lee does as well._

**We shall see.**

_I guess so._

Sasuke flickered out of the water just as Lee engaged him into a taijutsu bout. Even though Sasuke was successfully managing to block Lee, it still caused him much damage. I winced sympathetically as I heard the resounding smacks. But Sasuke was managing, and slowly, I could see—and realize—he was leading Lee back to where he first knelt.

Just as he reached the area, Sasuke leapt back, and Lee leapt forward. Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk and suddenly the ground underneath Lee exploded. Lee went hurtling back towards the makeshift wide-spread water, where he was efficiently covered in it.

Sasuke began to glow as he attempted another Discharge. Sasuke released the Discharge, and amazingly enough one of the bolts managed to graze Lee. It was enough to send Lee hurtling towards the ground (as he was up in the air when Sasuke used Discharge), twitching before falling unconscious.

Sasuke was panting—most likely from chakra exertion—but he looked satisfied.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke," Genma drawled.

"Good job, Nii-chan!" I called out over the roar of approval from the audience.

"Now it's your turn, Imouto," Naruto said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You ready?"

I swallowed roughly, ignoring the flip-flopping in my stomach. "U-Un."

I made my way down into the arena, forcing a smile on my face to greet an all too anxious Gaara.

"You will prove my existence," Gaara giggled.

"... I am _so_ fixing your seal after this," I muttered, dropping my smile.

**Try not to get maimed _too_ much.**

_Thanks for your vote of faith._

**Always happy to help. If you want, we could switch straight away into one-tailed mode. I know we talked briefly about it before, but you never decided. It would increase your speed significantly.**

_... I don't know. I just don't like using your power. I feel like I'm abusing you._

Kurama gave a rumble of amused laughter. He sneered. **I offered it to you, you moron. Take it or leave it.**

_No. I won't. I just... Not for something like this._

I could feel Kurama's irritation. He wanted his power used for some reason I couldn't fathom. He was annoyed at my resistance to it, but didn't think it was worthy enough to really pursue.

**Fine.**

I bent down and unsealed my weights.

"Begin."

Gaara's sand snapped towards me and I kicked from the ground, before hurtling myself towards him. My hand snapped out in a vain attempt to land a punch, but Gaara's sand moved back just in time. I lurched back away, kicking up dust as I went and Gaara's sand snapped towards me again. I dodged to the side, running away from it while my eyes stayed locked on Gaara.

Gaara's sand was faster, faster than what I would have liked, and I was barely able to stay out of range. As it was, I wasn't able to gather any time to form handseals for an attack.

I gave a quiet snarl, frustration creeping up on me as once again his sand forced me to dodge. I was still anxious, still nervous, but anger was better. Anger was something I could use and work with, so I focused on my anger and channeled it to the best of my ability.

I flipped away from another rush of sand, before I mentally cursed as Gaara anticipated that move and effectively caught hold of my foot.

I substituted instantly as Gaara's sand crushed the log. I raised my hands and as quickly as I could, I used the genjutsu I had practiced.

"Dancing Petals," I muttered, and to the eyes of Gaara and the audience, I dissolved in a storm of golden petals, being taken away by the wind. In reality, I had substituted away, high above Gaara while my hands went through a multitude of signs.

_... I need your help. I'm going to have to overpower this technique to break through Gaara's walls._

**What makes you think I'll give it to you? You didn't want it before.**

_Not enough for a full tail. It's entirely up to you, though. I will not take your power unwillingly._

**... I will give you the power.**

I felt a wave of gratitude come over me as I channeled my chakra.

"Raiton: False Darkness," I declared before bellowing out a long stream of thick, bright, lightning that darted towards Gaara. Gaara's sand rushed to shield him, but thanks to Kurama, as well as the elemental advantage, it cracked through and continued on its way.

When the ninjutsu faded away, I could hear a tiny, high-pitched scream and I stared at Gaara's bright red shoulder.

_Right where Sasuke hit him with the Chidori originally..._

**Ironic, isn't it?**

I didn't have time to respond, didn't have time to pay attention to Gaara or the others because—because—because—

 _Grandfather_!

There, up there, I could see the plan already in action. But I was too far, toofar, toofartoofar.

_I won't make it in time!_

**You can... all you need to do is allow more of my chakra through. You want to protect him, don't you? Just allow me through...**

Whatever it took.

I felt the surge of chakra run through me and I hurled myself into the air. I could feel my nails sharpen, turning into claws. I could feel my canines growing more pronounced and my vision took a reddish hue as Kurama's chakra surrounded.

I saw the Sound Four first, and almost in slow motion their hands rose up.

I slammed into one of them with every ounce of energy I had, grabbing hold of them and burning Kurama's chakra into them. I snarled, feeling so _furious_ at how they dared attempt to take away _my_ Grandfather. He was _mine_! He was _family_! He was one of the _ohsoveryfew_ that loved me here and I would be fucking _damned_ if _anyone fucking took him away from me_!

I snarled, my teeth bared as I pinned down Kidōmaru. Kidōmaru looked up at me with startled eyes before his face twisted into a sneer.

**Kill him.**

I snarled again, before I reared my head back and slammed it into his forehead. My head rung, but I would heal. I wouldn't be hurt. Kidōmaru looked dazed, but his forehead was bleeding heavily. I reared my head back and slammed him again. Then someone slammed into me and I was sent hurtling away.

Jirōbō was standing over me, a foot placed over my chest.

"Fuck," Tayuya snapped. "Kill the bitch and then we can put up the barrier."

" **I won't let you** ," I hissed, grabbing Jirōbō's foot. Jirōbō was already in his first state but as I grabbed his foot with both my hands, I could feel the demonic chakra sizzling through his clothes, touching his skin. Jirōbō winced and tried to pull back, but my clawed hand raked across his achilles tendonitis. Jirōbō howled in pain and I watched with morbid fascination as his calf muscle rolled up his leg. Jirōbō fell back on his butt, snarling and hissing from the pain.

"Miwako!"

My head snapped up towards Grandfather who had positioned himself between me and who I now realized as Orochimaru.

" **Jiji!** "

I began to run towards Grandfather, my heart in my throat, but Orochimaru did something I didn't even expect.

His hands moved up into a seal.

And a black box surrounded him and Grandfather.

I halted right before I touched the edge. " **Jiji! You fucking snake! What the hell did you do?!** "

Orochimaru laughed. I hated that sound. I wanted to ripripkill _kill_ him so bad; it physically hurt me that I _couldn't_ do so. "I had originally wanted my Sound Four to uphold the barrier, but this one will do. It won't last as long, granted, but it's enough to give us an... exclusive fight."

I latched on to his last sentence. " **Jiji! J-Just stall him! It won't last, please, please don't—don't—** "

_Please don't leave me. Please don't fight him. Please don't send for a Shikigami and have your soul ripped out. Please, please don't leave me._

"I will be fine, Miwako," Grandfather said gravely.

I felt a flicker of movement and soon ANBU positioned themselves beside me, kneeling before the barrier. "Hokage-sama!"

"Fuck! Does anyone else want to join in on the fun?" Tayuya snarled.

"Sound Four, deal with these intruders so that way when this barrier does fall, I won't have to," Orochimaru instructed.

"ANBU, capture or kill the Sound Four... Miwako, the same order applies to you," Grandfather replied.

"Hai!"

" **H-Hai**."

I was scared. I was worried. I didn't want to lose Grandfather. Why didn't I anticipate Orochimaru having this sort of backup plan? I thought—I thought—I thought that this would be enough. But—But maybe I haven't failed yet. If I could just... There was a time limit. Grandfather only had to survive. That was all. He could do it. He would live. He would.

Then all that was left—all that was left was...

"Hmph. This will be almost too easy," Tayuya sneered.

_Anger. Hatred. Fury. Killkillkill._

No one was going to come in between me and _my_ family.

They were fucking _dead_.

Kurama laughed in glee in the back of my mind.

**Good girl...**


	16. Oh, Alright

I threw myself towards the nearest enemy, who was Tayuya - snarling and clawing all the way there. Her lips curled in distaste and she reached for her flute.

_Like fuck I'm going to let you grab your flute, bitch._

I flickered, charging up to her before my clawed hand latched on her arm. She hissed in pain from the demonic chakra that stung on her skin. My lips curled back and she scowled at me.

"Fuck you," Tayuya spat, and I growled, anger flaring through me. Tayuya substituted away and I howled in frustration, inhaling the air around me and quickly finding her scent. She was a little ways from me, slowly lifting up her flute. I channeled chakra into my voice and roared, throwing her body back and unable to complete her genjutsu.

I sprinted towards her, appearing before her in a second before swinging my clawed hand at her face. Her hands flew up to her now bleeding face and she kicked out at me. Her kicks stung and my body ached at the places she hit, but I ignored the pain. I was too furious, too mad to care. _She_ was trying to kill Grandfather. _She_ was trying to take Grandfather away from me. _She_ was going to ruin _everything_. _She_ was the enemy and _she was my prey_.

**And prey doesn't deserve to live after angering the predator.**

I snarled quietly, hovering over her as she kicked out again. I ignored her kick as she tried to scramble away from me. I watched her, quietly (sadistically) pleased at how she struggled. _Good_. She was _badbadbad_. She _deserved_ the pain. I knew that demonic chakra was lethal to the system, and I had scraped her fully on the face with the stuff. Even if it was only a watered down version of Kurama's chakra, it was still _painful_.

She stood up, shakily, going straight into the second stage of her Curse Mark. Her hand was still holding up her face, but she slowly withdrew it, sneering at me.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to _giggle_. She actually thought I would let her live? She actually thought she _would_ live? She actually thought that she would win? I wasn't going to let her win. I definitely wasn't going to let her live. She was _badbadbad_ and she would _suffersuffersuffer_ and I would _killkillkillripriprip_ because, because—

Silver flashed before my eyes and I felt the bubbling frustrations of betrayal wash over me. I felt an overwhelming sense of pain and betrayal stab through my chest; I had to fight against crying out. I was so angry because of that. I didn't want that. I didn't want to think of That Man because it _hurttoomuch_ and because of That Man I already lost someone I cared about and now—now—now I could lose another one and I _hatedhatedhated_ it.

I was burning. I was so furious and bitter, I felt as if I was on fire with my emotion. I needed an outlet. I wanted someone else to have this pain. I wanted—I wanted—Ineeded—

**She is your prey.**

She was _badbadbad_ so she was going to be in _painpainpain_ because somehow it was _allherfault_ and I was going to make her _paypaypay_.

" **Scream** ," I purred, smiling at her before I hurtled myself towards her.

She screamed beautifully.

**('･ω･')**

I withdrew my _redredred_ claw from her chest, clutching a red clump in my hand. I eyed it another moment before I squished it and dropped it. I turned back to find that the ANBU had immobilized Jirōbō, and more than likely killed the other two, but since I didn't see the other two, I could only assume.

My heart was pounding and I ran towards the barrier. Grandfather—Grandfather—

The ANBU met me there and the four of us stood before the barrier, unable to peer inside past the summoned trees.

" **Jiji** ," I whispered softly, worry and dull anger burning through me. I was angry that I couldn't be in there to protect him. I was furious at myself for not considering this scenario. It was _Grandfather_ ; I should have made plans for _everything_.

"Do not worry, Miwako-chan," ANBU Captain said quietly. I recognized him. He was one of my bodyguards for so long ago, I didn't mind him being familiar. In fact, I was used to it. I turned to him, my eyes widening. "... Hokage-sama can take care of himself."

" **That does not stop me from worrying** ," I whispered, my eyes trailing down.

The ANBU Captain—Kitsune (fox) masked, flickered in front of me. He placed a black gloved hand on my head, a gesture he had only ever given me once.

Once upon a time ago there was a little girl who curled up and cried, bruises covering her frame and harsh words echoing through her mind. One upon a time ago an ANBU Captain sat next to the little girl and patted her on the head; a gesture the little girl would always find comfort in since then, thanks to that man.

The familiar gesture had me pausing, my mind blanking out.

Suddenly, my anger was gone; extinguished. At that moment it seemed so _pointless_ to get angry; it was a waste of energy. I had worried far too much. Kurama's chakra slipped away from me as my anger drained away.

 _Grandfather_...

And then... the barrier was gone.

Before any of us reacted, two flickered shadows raced in past us and I recognized them as the remaining members of Sound Four. I ignored them, inhaling deeply before finding Grandfather's scent and sprinting towards him.

What I found stopped my heart.

_It was exactly like cannon._

"Jiji!" I gave a strangled cry, ignoring the last remaining Sound Four take Orochimaru away. I gave another strangled cry as I ran towards him, falling on my knees. My arms reached out and I grabbed hold of the familiar man. A dry sobbed tore through my throat as I realized that he was getting _colder_.

"Jiji!" I wailed again, clinging on to him as my body shook. Nonononono! This wasn't fair! This wasn't fucking fair!

Why? Why the Hell was I always so fucking screwed over? This wasn't fair. This wasn't _fair_! _Fuck_ _you_! _Fuck_ _you_ _all_! Why did I have cancer? Why did I have to die so early? Why did you tear me away from a family that loved me and hurl me into this _God_ _awful_ world? Why did you make me an orphan? Why did you make everyone hate us? Why did you take away what little family I had left?

It's not fair! It's not fair! Give him back! Give him back, please, _please_. I'll do anything. Please, oh God, _please_ _give me back my Grandfather_!

I gave another wail, half scream, despair weighing down on me. Why didn't I do something? Why couldn't I have been a seal-master? If I was, I could have taken down that barrier! Why wasn't I fast enough to get to him? Whywhywhywhywhy?!

My eyes stung and I felt a loss of environment. It didn't matter anymore. Grandfather was _deaddeaddead_ and I was _alonealonealone_.

Tears fell down and I still didn't care. I didn't care if it was improper of me to cling to his body and cry out. I didn't care because— _Grandfather! Grandfather why didn't you listen? You just had to stall! You just had to stall! You stupid, stupid man!_

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Why me? Why _me_?

I held on tightly to Grandfather, shaking and crying and sobbing. It wasn't fair. Bring him back! _Bring him back!_

I hand fell on my back, a warm hand. It was familiar.

"Miwako-chan... you need to let go now..."

"No!" I cried out, clinging to him. "That son of a bitch wasn't supposed to die! Damn it! Jiji, you asshole!"

"Miwako-chan..."

"It's not f-f-fair!"

Arms wrapped around me, and I was just too exhausted to care. My vision blurred and I grabbed on to the warm body that held me and I sobbed. "I-I-It's not f-f-f-fair!"

Exhaustion pressed down on me as I continued to sob. The person carrying me continued to carry me away, holding tightly. I didn't know how long I clung to that person until my hiccups faded down and my body sagged. My bottom lip quivered and my head pounded. My heart was constricting and I chanced a look up.

Jiraiya.

His face was grim, solemn, as he continued to carry me away.

I hiccupped again in my godfather's arms before I placed my head against his chest, and closed my eyes.

**Go to sleep, little one.**

I sniffled again, but listened to the surprisingly gentle voice.

Oblivion took me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

**('･ω･')**

When I awoke, I was in a hospital room. Someone had stuck an IV in my arm, and I could see right away that Naruto was in another bed next to mine. Bandages covered his body, but he was resting peacefully. I looked around the room before my eyes settled, surprised, on a sleeping form.

Ino was sitting next to my bed, her head lying in her arms that rested in my bed. I gave a rough swallow before I moved forward, gently patting her head. Ino blinked her eyes open before she gave me a bright smile.

"Good morning," Ino said cheerily.

I gave her a small smile, ignoring the pain in chest.

"I'm glad you're up. Ah... what time is it? Oh? Lunch time. The nurses already said that you were free to discharge any time you want. Want to grab something to eat?

No.

"Yes, please," I said quietly, gently pulling the IV out of my arm.

"Good," Ino declared, giving me another smile. "Your brother should wake up in a few hours, so we can come back here afterwards."

"Thank you."

"It's not an issue," Ino assured me. "Now, come on."

"Hai."

**('･ω･')**

The funeral was held the very next day. Everyone was covered in black, and I held Naruto's—and Sasuke's—hands tightly. Naruto held mine just as tightly. I could tell Sasuke didn't want to hold my hand, but I suppose something in my eyes convinced him to allow it just for the funeral. Which was all I wanted.

It was hard. It was _painfully_ hard to not start crying along with Konohamaru. I was shaking, subtly, and I was clinging desperately to my last two family members. I _needed_ them more than ever to stay sane.

I felt ashamed. At the anger I had given into. At what I had done, but didn't regret it, because I knew that I needed to direct that anger.

I could see why Naruto had to master 'his dark side' before he could have control of Kurama's chakra. Without a clear mind, the chakra latched on to the strongest emotion and overhauled it. It took my anger and frustration to a whole new level, a level I didn't even know I had in me.

It was shameful, but I didn't regret it; I learned from it.

Besides, what was the point in regretting someone who was _badbadbad's_ death... when I could spend that time regretting Grandfather's?

When the funeral was over, I released my grip of Sasuke's hand and clung fully to Naruto. Naruto allowed it and the two of us walked back to our tiny apartment. Sasuke followed behind us, and entered our apartment as well.

We stayed in the apartment for the rest of the day, varying between doing nothing, watching movies and eating.

**('･ω･')**

I gave a sort of yawn the following morning, when there was a quiet knock at our door. Naruto was already in the shower and I was fixing up some breakfast for us. When I opened the door, I blinked in surprise.

_Yūgao?_

I recognized the purple-haired ANBU woman. I had seen her scarcely a few times as a bodyguard for Naruto and myself.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired.

Yūgao smiled serenely at me. "Hello, Miwako-san. I'm Uzuki Yūgao and I would like to offer you my thanks."

"... What?"

"Hayate," Yūgao said, and my eyes widened with realization.

_That's right... she and Hayate were lovers. In Canon, Baki killed Hayate, but I... prevented that. In Canon, Yūgao was so stricken by grief she gave up on..._

"I take it he's alright?" I ventured.

"Yes," Yūgao said, still smiling. "The staff informed me it was you who had carried him there, and had it not been for you... well, I would just like to thank you and to say that if you need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

I opened my mouth, gaping, before closing it. I flushed. "I—I—thank you. Thank you, I will."

"Good. Have a pleasant day, Miwako-san," Yūgao replied.

"Miwako-chan," I interrupted. "I—um—if you don't mind, that is."

She beamed. "Not at all, you can just call me Yūgao, if you would like."

"H-Hai. Have a nice day."

**('･ω･')**

I rubbed my forehead as Naruto and I sat at Ichiraku. I gave another yawn before moving my hands to rub my eyes. It was difficult for me to sleep at night, but thankfully, I had Naruto and thankfully, Naruto had me. Neither of us was able to sleep through the night completely since Grandfather.

"There you two are."

My head snapped around and I found Jiraiya entering the ramen stand. "Come on, you two. I'm taking you on a mission."

"No thanks," Naruto snorted.

"Come on, I'll teach two a new, extra special jutsu," Jiraiya said, wriggling his eyebrows. I had to giggle at the display, and at my giggle, Jiraiya's grin widened.

"I-I wouldn't mind," I said shyly, looking over towards Naruto. Naruto snorted, but shrugged.

"Fine, whatever."

"Excellent, the two of you meet me at the west entrance of the village in one hour!"

"We will," I assured Jiraiya. "Come on, Aniki, let's go find Sasukenii-chan and let him know."

"Oh, alright."


	17. Brat

The three of us walked quietly down the road at a rather comfortable pace. Naruto lead the way, and I walked next to Jiraiya.

I glanced up shyly to my godfather. "I, um... I want to thank for you, you know... carrying me."

Jiraiya glanced back at me and gave another wide and friendly grin. "It's not an issue! I had no idea you were up there, truth be told. Some ANBU Captain informed me, and well, you know the rest."

I felt a small surge of affection for Kitsune and smiled at Jiraiya. "Thank you."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Well... anyway, we should get going. There should be a resting point up ahead."

**('･ω･')**

There was a soft knock at the door. Naruto gave a sort of snuffling-snore before he rolled over in the bed, still sound asleep. I got out of the second bed, feeling understandably nervous. I opened the door quietly, not even glancing up before I slipped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

It was then that I glanced up and found myself staring into the obsidian eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"Um... hello," I greeted quietly. "I don't suppose we could keep this conversation a bit quiet? Someone's taking a nap."

"Uzumaki Miwako," Itachi said blandly, "come with us."

I looked around Itachi's shoulder and eyed Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Sasukenii-chan says it's always polite to give your own name first," I said, stalling for Jiraiya.

Itachi gave no outward expression upon hearing his little brother's name.

Kisame gave a quiet chuckle. "It _is_ the polite thing to do. I am Hoshigaki Kisame, and this is my partner, Uchiha Itachi. Come with us, Kyūbi brat."

I tilted my head, my palms growing sweaty. I knew Itachi wouldn't let me be captured quite so easily, but that would only happen if I could somehow work with him in stalling time.

"Just me?" I ventured.

"We only need one of you," Itachi said softly.

My eyes shined at that.

 _There_. Crucial information. If they only needed one of us, then...

_Then if worse comes to worse I could take my brother's place._

**Which won't happen because we won't let that happen, right?**

_It's always nice to have options._

"... I doubt that you're ready for me yet," I responded quietly, my voice almost a whisper. "I would imagine that you need to capture the others first before coming for _me_. The only reason you're here now is because you have a half-hearted whim to capture me. If you truly wanted me you would have come in through the window and grabbed one of us before we could react. We _are_ still Genin, after all."

Kisame laughed, his shoulders shaking. "It looks like we've been found out, Itachi-san. It would be far too expensive and too much of a hassle to _really_ pursue you _now_. However..."

"Well, well... what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you, Sasuke..."

At Itachi's words, my head snapped down the hallway to find a furious Sasuke. His face contorted into an ugly snarl, his Sharingan flaring to life.

"Sharingan...? Who is this brat, Itachi-san?"

"My foolish little brother..."

"That's amusing, last I checked you were the last Uchiha," Kisame said, amusement tinting his tone. "Did you miss one? Though judging from the chakra in this one, I guess it just wasn't really worth it."

" _Itachi_ ," Sasuke hissed, shaking from anger.

I glanced between the two brothers, uncertain of what to do.

Do I stop them, and thus prevent Sasuke from slipping off into a horrific coma?

Or do I let the story unfold and not risk Sasuke's resentment and anger?

... That was actually a no-brainer.

I moved, flickering towards Sasuke's side and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He didn't react.

"You're being an irrational brat," I told him.

Sasuke's head snapped towards me. He growled, "Let. Go. This is _my_ revenge. He is _mine_ to kill."

"And you _honestly_ think you can do it? You had trouble against _Lee_ ," I said plainly, allowing my tone to hold a skeptical note to it.

Sasuke's eyes widened with fury before he jerked out of my grasp. He didn't say a word, though.

"Fight now, and get hurt or worse. I'm _not_ going to sit by and allow a one-sided battle to occur, with someone precious to me on the losing side," I said.

Sasuke flinched, as if struck, by the _one-sided_ remark and he paled considerably from anger by the losing side remark.

"Listen to your friend, foolish little brother," Itachi murmured, his eyes unreadable. "I can see from here you aren't strong enough. You lack power. You lack _hatred_."

"What good does hatred do him?" I retorted, unable to keep a snappish edge out of my voice. Oh no. I was not allowing things to head in that direction when it concerned someone I cared about. No way in hell was I allowing family to walk down that path. "Drive? Motivation? He has enough of that, thank you. What he needs is family, friends and _closure_."

"You know nothing."

"And neither do you," Sasuke snarled, glaring at Itachi. "I've done what you asked. I've lived, I've trained... I've done everything just for this one moment. I will kill you, Itachi!"

Kisame snickered at that, and I couldn't entirely blame him. I knew very well the vast difference in levels these two were on. It was laughable.

"Nii-chan," I sighed, irritation seeping through my voice, "think for a moment, _please_."

"Are you with me, or are you against me, Miwako?" Sasuke snapped.

I opened my mouth, preparing to answer when there was a sudden small explosion and smoke covered the hallyway. I coughed, and when the smoke cleared I found Jiraiya standing there. Jiraiya grinned and just as he opened his mouth to give his speech...

"You have no right to declare yourself a _sage_ when you got sidetracked by a woman under a _genjutsu_ ," I deadpanned.

Jiraiya shot me a glare.

I only smiled, relief dominating most of me because I _had_ stalled long enough and Sasuke _hadn't_ attacked Itachi.

Goal: Accomplished.

**('･ω･')**

After Gai arrived and escorted a seething Sasuke—he was no longer upset with me and was instead angry at Itachi for running away, which I was perfectly fine with—the three of us headed out on the road once more.

We didn't travel very far before Jiraiya pulled us aside, mentioning it was time he introduced us to the technique he would be teaching us.

**('･ω･')**

"... And this is the technique I'll be teaching you," Jiraiya declared, holding out the Rasengan for us to see. Naruto's eyes widened considerably and he gave a gleeful shout. My brow furrowed, and I felt torn.

On one hand I was ecstatic. I was a pleased pickle to find out that my godfather was going to teach us that legendary move and that he wanted to.

On the other hand, I was reluctant.

It was _Naruto's_ signature move and it felt way too much like copying if I learned it, too.

"Yatta! This will be _awesome_!"

With great reluctance, I sighed and shook my head. "No thanks."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya gave me wide-eyed looks.

"What? How come, Imouto? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, his face showing sincere worry.

I felt my gaze soften as I looked at my brother, and my resolve in declining the move strengthened. "I want you to learn this. I think that this move would better fit you than it would me; besides, it doesn't really go with my style, you know?"

Naruto frowned at that. "... Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he seemed contemplative. "... But..."

I patted his head. "I'm not changing my mind. I want _you_ to have this technique."

"But..."

"Then what am I supposed to teach you now?" Jiraiya complained, shooting me a mildly annoyed look. "That was the only move I prepared to teach you... damn it."

"You don't need to—"

Jiraiya gave me a dirty look. "I _said_ I would teach you both a new _good_ jutsu. I have the utmost intention in keeping my word. However finding a technique on an equal level to the Rasengan... damn it. I'm going to need to think about this."

I shifted, a little guilty that I was putting this much stress on my godfather. I looked down, feeling my cheeks warm up.

For whatever reason, Jiraiya seemed to soften a bit at my reaction. He gave a small sigh, patting me once atop the head. "Don't worry about it, brat. I want to teach you, alright?"

I looked up, unable to stop myself from smiling adoringly at Jiraiya. "Thank you!"

**('･ω･')**

"Alright, Miwako, come here."

I glanced up from watching Naruto train, frowning minutely as Jiraiya gestured towards me. I spared Naruto another look before I hurried towards Jiraiya. Once I reached his side, he patted me atop the head in an almost absent-mindedly affectionate way. He then began to walk away.

Confused and curious, I followed after him, making sure to walk by his side.

"Before the old man died, he filled me on what you two already know," Jiraiya said. "Well, what you know and what your brother knows."

I blinked up at Jiraiya, tilting my head. He continued, "You both are aware of your status, but only you are aware of your parentage. The old man said neither of you were supposed to find out about your father until you reached the Chūnin Rank and held that rank for a set amount time. I know you agreed to this."

I frowned. "... We agreed it was for the best...?"

Jiraiya let out a slow breath. "As you probably know, I was your father's teacher. As such he... felt compelled to leave me a few things to pass on to his children in case... in case he couldn't. One of those things, was the technique, the Rasengan."

"... Okay?"

Jiraiya stopped and it was then that I noticed he had led me to a very secluded place. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious then.

"I am going to teach you a technique that you are forbidden from using until you and Naruto are Chūnin _unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand_?"

Jiraiya's stern tone and harsh gaze, made me hesitant.

"I—I do—but... why?"

"You're too young to properly defend yourself against all of Minato's enemies, and we won't always be able to protect you," Jiraiya said, his tone breaking no argument. "Not to mention this technique holds many risks in learning it. Minato is the only one alive who has ever mastered it enough that he could use it alone, and well enough."

I fell silent. "... What are you going to show me?"

Jiraiya shook his head. " _I_ can't show you anything. I never learned this technique. However, I do have Minato's notes, written specifically for... for his children. I know you've studied in fūinjutsu at least on the side, and that you've focused mostly on genjutsu and ninjutsu. That stops now. A majority your studies will be in fūinjutsu, agility and evasion. Genjutsu on a side note, and ninjutsu last."

I blinked, surprise coloring my features. "H-Hai."

Jiraiya then pulled off the massive scroll he always kept on his person.

"Wh... What are you going to teach me?" I asked as Jiraiya unrolled it and summoned _seven more scrolls._

Jiraiya pointed towards them. "Everything you need to know about the technique are in these scrolls. They're blood-sealed, so only you and Naruto will ever be able to open and read what's written in there."

"... What is the technique?"

Jiraiya gave me a calculating look. "Flying Thunder God."

**('･ω･')**

My head was pounding.

Kurama was being uncharacteristically nice and sending his chakra out to soothe my throbbing head. I had spent the rest of the day—until the sun had set—studying fūinjutsu. Jiraiya was a wonderful help, though he warned me that I would largely have to study on my own and could only come to him if I had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Minato... Pa... Pa... _Papa_... was very organized. He labeled each scroll in order of what to read first. I had unsealed the first scroll, eying the contacts with anxious excitement. Jiraiya warned me that because it was a blood-sealed scroll, he wouldn't be able to read or understand whatever was on there, so I was on my own for learning the technique.

Mina— _Papa_ was very detailed. He laid out exactly how much fūinjutsu I needed to know before attempting this technique, how fast I had should be, how strong I should be, how large my reserves were, etc. My fūinjutsu was, naturally, behind the necessary mark, but I found myself pleased that my speed was very close to the mark. A tenth of a second off, to be exact.

I hadn't read further into the scroll, choosing instead to focus on reaching the marks before even attempting to learn the technique.

Jiraiya had plenty of fūinjutsu scrolls that he carried around for keeping up and furthering his own studies in the art. However, the only scrolls he carried around were _advanced_ fūinjutsu scrolls. If I could pick a level for my fūinjutsu, I would say... above average. Not... well actually, _maybe_ proficient. That was only if I was being nice. The point was though, that the difference between what I was studying and my actual skill was... urk.

For an example. It would be the equivalent for a child that just finished understanding multiplication and division... and then giving said child a book on trigonometry and physics and telling them to complete and comprehend it.

 _That_ was what I was dealing with.

It was so difficult to wrap my brain around on why this does that or why _that_ did _this_ and how _that_ turned into _this_ and...

I wasn't a genius.

I had spent the entire day puzzling out the first two passages, breaking down the jargon and contemplating on it. It helped—tremendously so—that Kurama was feeling particularly bored today so he was there to puzzle along beside me. Not to mention his vocabulary was so much more vast than mine and he had more experience dealing with seals that he knew enough to be above-proficient at understanding them.

He, however, wasn't the best at teaching me this (hence why I preferred to study on my beforehand and didn't ask for his assistance) as he lost his temper too easily and couldn't very well convey what he was trying to say.

It was... difficult. Difficult enough that the appeal of learning the Flying Thunder God lessened enough that I didn't particularly want to learn it anymore.

I knew how complicated the sealing art was. From the very basis of it, to the tiniest scale-up detail, sealing was complex.

The fundamentals of sealing all relied on the power of words. I remembered even back in my world, some believed words held powers of their own—names and whatnot. In this world, it was a fact. But it wasn't really the words themselves (or in most sealing cases—drawings), as much as the intentions behind them and how they were created. It was metaphysical.

Then there were all the little exchanges and balancing going on between each line, each drawing inside the seal. The intertwined with each other; they always ended and started together. There were tucks and turns and loops and rolls... In nearly all cases each drawing contradicted another.

But there was a pattern. An unexplainable pattern that when I mentioned it to Jiraiya, he had only given me a (warm) smile.

_Seeing that pattern is what separates a master from a mimic. You either see it, or you don't. It's all instinctual. I know it's hard now, especially as I don't have any materials around your level, but the fact that you can see it... means everything._

I sighed through my nose, rubbing my head and rolling over on the bed.

_This is going to take forever._

**There is a way to... significantly speed things up** , Kurama purred.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself slip away before I soon found myself standing before Kurama. His hot breath blew over me and I opened my eyes.

_... Okay. I'm listening._

**Shadowclones.**

_No. That's—That's too much like copying—_

**I've had enough with your stupid reasons. You lost out on a powerful move because of that stupid reason. I saw no objections from you 'copying off' of Sasuke for the Chidori. You are a kunoichi. You need every tool available to you and a kunoichi that is too hesitant to use a needed move is a dead kunoichi. Do you understand, brat?**

I was silent.

**Do you understand, brat?!**

_Y-Yes._

**I can still feel your hesitance and you're reluctance so I am going to make this perfectly clear to you. Your brother taught you that move for the specific purpose of you using it. He wanted to share with you, just like he wanted to share the Rasengan with you. You are being selfish in not wanting to share and I have had enough of it. The Shadowclone technique is no different from you creating the explosive and storage seals your brother uses. You share those, so why not share this when he so obviously wants you to?**

I hesitated before sighing, feeling more than a little stupid at that moment.

_... I'm sorry._

Kurama snorted, his tails swishing back and forth.

I slipped through the bars of his cage, moving closer.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked aloud in my mind.

" **Send clones back to Konoha, henged as someone else. Have them study over the materials necessary in fūinjutsu. Use the rest of the clones to look over every scroll Jiraiya has. Study them in groups of five so that they can work through it on their own** ," Kurama replied aloud.

"... I'm glad," I said softly.

Kurama's red eyes locked on to me, and my eyes trailed downwards.

"I'm glad that I told you. I don't think... No, I _know_ I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. So... thank you, Kurama. Thank you very much," I continued on softly.

Kurama was silent for a long, long time.

Finally, he gave a sort of sigh, his hot breath washing over me once again. " **Whatever... brat**."

I found myself smiling.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said he held a tiny affectionate tone at _brat_.


	18. I Would

We traveled slowly, staying in each town for a few days at a time. Naruto had progressed to learning the second stage of the Rasengan, and as for me...

When Naruto found out I was using shadowclones to train and after explaining why, he had literally yipped with glee (as he now had a way to _significantly_ help his training) and said that the two of us finally had a 'twin move'.

_Oh come on, we've seen them in movies all the time. Twins always have some super awesome move that only the two of them can do. We have Mass Shadowclones! It's so awesome, Imouto!_

I was a little amused and pleased at his reaction, and I had a feeling that Jiraiya was as well. I had dispatched a fair majority of my shadowclones to Konoha and Jiraiya warned me that as we traveled further away from the village, the less clones I would be allowed to use and send. There was a limit to how much information one should absorb in the course of a day.

Even with that limit, and how quickly I was progressing, I was still a little reluctant to learn more. It was just _difficult_ and even with medication and Kurama's chakra, the headaches were just flat-out annoying. But I persevered, if only because I had no reason not to.

We traveled at a slow pace, stopping from town to town and staying for a few days at a time. It was a while before we finally reached the same town Tsunade was in (not that Jiraiya or Naruto knew it yet). Jiraiya left the two of us at the edge of town, intent on securing our rooms for the night before he came back and we all went out to eat.

Naruto and I sat back to back on a small grassy hill, overlooking the village. I leaned against him and he leaned against me. The sun was bright and warm above us, and I felt completely content in our place.

"So how do you think everyone is back at Konoha?" Naruto asked, his voice a little groggy. Perhaps he had fallen asleep in the late afternoon sun...?

"Dunno. We left while Konoha was still pretty... messed up. Perhaps we could send a letter to Sasukenii-chan and ask him what's up?"

"Mm! Maybe not just him though... what about everyone?"

"I don't really know everyone as well as you do... how about we split up writing the letters? I'll write to... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasukenii-chan and... Chōji...?"

"Okay! Then I'll write to, uh... Shikamaru, Kiba... Hinata-chan! Oh and, um... uh..."

"Shino."

"Yeah, him! Oh, _oh_... what if we write to Bushybrows, too?"

"I guess I could write to Tenten... oh, but if I'm writing to her, then I want to write to Temari-senpai."

"Hmm... then I'll write a letter to Neji, too. And we can both write a letter to Gaara!"

"Sounds like a plan."

**('･ω･')**

"Alright, brats, let's grab something to eat before we head back to the inn," Jiraiya said, walking ahead of us. The sky had already turned into a darkened blue and the streets were clearing out. My body still felt lax from the brief doze with Naruto outside the village in the sun.

Jiraiya stopped before a bar, about to head in when Naruto stopped him.

" _What_!? You can't make us eat in _there_! It's a _bar_. We're still kids!"

Jiraiya snorted. "Just don't order any alcohol and you'll be fine."

"I don't think they'll give us any even if we did," I muttered.

"Oh they will. You are a shinobi; that legally makes you an adult in the Elemental Nations, but it's frowned upon," Jiraiya said dismissively.

"... That's a little sad," I said, moving to follow Jiraiya into the bar. Naruto gave a sort of strangled cry of indignation that I—as his little (baby) sister—was going into a _bar_ for dinner, before following behind us.

I bumped into Jiraiya's back, my hands flying up to my nose to rub it sorely. Our godfather had stopped dead center, before he let out a booming laugh. "Well, well! If it isn't Tsunade-hime!"

**('･ω･')**

I felt squashed between Jiraiya and Naruto. The waiter had already taken our orders and we waited patiently for them. Naruto had already finished his drink and was effectively stealing mine—not that I could really complain as I would have done the same.

"So... the old man is dead," Tsunade echoed, her eyes trailing downcast. Her lips twitched into a sort of bittersweet smile before she scoffed, "Serves the old fool right..."

I felt a rush of anger towards her, and beside me I could feel Naruto stiffen. My eyes snapped towards her and on pure reflex alone, I snarled, "You hold _no_ right to say that."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she looked at me and I scowled back defiantly at her.

"I hold 'no right'? Do you even know who I am?" Tsunade demanded.

"A coward," I said coldly.

_That Man..._

They both...

They _both_ run away from ghosts.

They both _hide_ _away_ from their past, _selfish little bastards_. They hide away from their past and don't care for an instant about the others. About how their actions are affecting the others. If Tsunade had been in the village, that day, everything would have been so much more different.

But she wasn't there.

She was hiding away from her issues.

And yet...

And yet...

She _dared_ to scoff at _Grandfather's_ sacrifice when _she_ hadn't sacrificed a thing.

Coward.

I _hated_ cowards.

Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously and she lurched up from her spot at the table, looming over me. "Look here, you little _brat_ —"

"Or what?" I retorted, unable to restrain any ounce of fury from my voice. "You're just a _coward_ who hides away _from_ hi— _your_ past, regardless of how it would affect others. Consequences be _damned_ so long as _you feel better_. Well I have two words for you: _Fuck_. _You_."

I stood up from the table, ignoring the surprised look from Naruto and the unreadable one from Jiraiya. I shot Tsunade another venomous look before I flickered out of the bar.

Once I was out of the bar, I flexed my hands into fists.

_Why was I so angry...?_

I gave a short sigh through my nose, still feeling a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt my stomach churning and the sudden urge to just hit something rose upon me.

_Why was I so angry?!_

**Do you expect an answer?**

I paused, caught off guard that Kurama actually bothered to reply to my rhetorical thoughts.

**... You're so bitter about that man that you're allowing your judgment to cloud. I suppose, it was bound to happen. Especially considering that you drew upon my chakra recently...**

_What do you mean by that?_

**I already told you before; my chakra—demonic chakra, nature chakra, raw chakra—latches onto the strongest emotion a human feels while it's in use. This is why it is always cautioned for one to have a clear head when pursuing the path of a Sage, or the path of a jinchūriki. Last time you drew upon my chakra, bitter feelings engulfed you... coupled with the strong indention my chakra leaves... It left for a more lasting impression.**

_A more... A more lasting impression?_

**Correct. Curious, isn't it? The raw emotions you feel towards your former sensei will forever be imprinted upon you. Whenever something or in this case, someone, reminds you of him, those feelings resurface.**

_... Will I... get over it?_

**Not until you come to terms with your emotions; with him.**

I snorted. _Whatever. I'm going to go cool off..._

**Try not to completely destroy the eco-system when you throw your little temper tantrum. I'd rather not have to listen through a stupid lecture on your actions.**

_Whatever_.

**('･ω･')**

Cooling off, for me, was much different from cooling off for Naruto. For Naruto, it meant working his body till he reached a state of exhaustion where he just couldn't bother with anything anymore. Habit dictated that I worked my mind to such a numb state I didn't care anymore. What better way to do this than fūinjutsu?

So I ended up heading back to our hotel and ordering room service—paying for it with my own money as well, because I felt a bit guilty about ordering food back at the bar and not even bothering to eat it—and studied.

It was rather late when the two of them returned. The door opened and I looked up from the floor, papers laid askew with a mass of scribbles (my annotations) written across them. Naruto saw me and a look of relief washed over his face.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you," Naruto said, sighing as he hurried over to me.

I blinked in surprise at that. "... Where else would I be, but here?"

"With us," Jiraiya said, an irritated tone in his voice, "where you were _supposed_ to be."

I felt a little guilty, but only shrugged in response. "If I stayed, things wouldn't have stayed civil."

"They didn't stay civil long after you left anyway," Jiraiya snorted.

I turned towards Naruto who scowled in response. "Yeah, well, she was a bitch."

Jiraiya gave a tired sigh. "She will also be our next Hokage."

Naruto snorted, not even bothering to hide his disdain on that comment.

"... I'm heading back out. I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure the both of you _stay here_. I don't want to have to waste my time looking for you," Jiraiya said, his tone breaking no argument.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, giving a sigh. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but didn't respond; instead he headed back out. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the shut door before he rolled onto the floor. He eyed the mess of papers, tilting his head curiously. "... So do we wanna do the letters now, or in the morning?"

I smiled faintly. "Let's do them now before I go completely brain-dead. I'll send out my clones in the morning, but it'll take some time to get them there with the letters..."

"No worry," Naruto dismissed, waving his hand.

"I have extra paper in my bag, front pocket, and I have an extra ink set in the back pocket."

Naruto nodded his head, moving to grab the items. While he did that, I went about putting away the scrolls and organizing my papers. When I finally cleared enough room for us, Naruto had found the necessary items and laid them out in between us.

Before either of us could make a move, there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Yeesh, who could it be at this time...?" Naruto muttered. "It's open!"

The door opened and Shizune stepped in, her brow creased with worry. "I know it's late, and I'm sorry, but I _must_ talk to you."

Naruto gave her a halfhearted glare and I itched to flicker out of the room. I had an annoying feeling at where _this_ was going.

"... Look, whatever it is, it'll have to be quick. I want to get a good night's rest because I gotta start training first thing in the morning," Naruto said.

"That's just it," Shizune said quickly, stepping into the room and shutting the door. "I—I'm sorry, really, I am. But before you get into this, there is something you must know about that necklace, and, about Tsunade-sama."

I stood up, my posture stiff. "Do I need to be here for this? I didn't make any bet—"

"Please!" Shizune said quickly, her eyes wide and pleading as they turned towards mine. I flinched at that look, at that— _Didn't I used to look like that when I wanted to train with him?_ —stupid look. Shizune wasn't here for herself, or for really Naruto. She was here for Tsunade. Because she cared for Tsunade and wanted what was best for her, and she knew how Tsunade really felt... how Tsunade _would_ feel if Naruto won that bet.

At least, she thought she did.

My jaw clenched and I could taste copper as I bit down hard on my tongue.

"We don't care about that crazy old hag," Naruto snapped.

"Don't say that! She's not the type of person you think she is," Shizune snapped right back, her temper flaring.

"So she's not a selfish coward who runs away from her past even if it means hurting others?" I said icily, a rising sort of cold fury taking over me.

"What right do you— _Y-Y-You don't know anything about her_!"

"I know about her past," I sniped. "I know about her _phobia_. I know _enough_."

Shizune flushed, clenching her hands into fists. She closed her eyes and I could practically see her counting to ten. She released a slow breath. When she opened her eyes, she held an almost defeated look in her eyes. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to shout."

"Tsunade-sama... she wasn't always like that," Shizune said, unable to hide a mild sort of frustration and disdain at that one word. "She used to be so kind... dedicated to the village, but she's changed."

 _I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I?_ I asked rhetorically.

Kurama gave a quiet snort and I gave a sigh through my nose. Knowing this would take a while, I moved towards the window. I opened it up, and swung my legs outside. I leaned against the side of the window, with my back towards Shizune.

The cool night air was refreshing from the suddenly stuffy room. I gripped the bottom of the window, my nails digging into the wood and leaving marks. I didn't move anymore, though.

Somehow my anger was more bearable when I didn't have to see her— _see those eyes, like a mirror_...

"She's never been the same, since that day. The day... she lost all she had," Shizune said, her voice holding an edge to it. "Dreams, hopes, everything. She had nothing left after that, except for the necklace and all of its memories. Please understand, that necklace is more precious than life for her. It's not simply a piece of jewelry to be gambled away on a silly bet."

"Look, a bet's a bet, and anyway it was _her_ idea," Naruto said reasonably.

"You'll be sorry, if you think it's something to wear like it's a trophy! This is not just any necklace. It won't accept anyone else wearing it. Only on Tsunade-sama does it stay safe; when anyone else puts it on, they die."

I bit back a snort.

"It... It all began with Naowaki..."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to listen to this tale.

I didn't want to hear about how Tsunade loved her younger brother. How it was his dream to be the Hokage and how he was such a bright and wonderful boy. I didn't want to hear about how the day she gave him that necklace, he was sent to the battlefield and blown away. I didn't want to hear about how when she finally came to terms with his death, she met her lover, Dan. I didn't want to hear about when she finally gave _him_ the necklace, _he_ died in her arms, covered in blood and thus rendering her so traumatized at the sight of blood she becomes immobilized. I didn't want to hear about any of it.

My nails dug into the window once again.

When Shizune finished her tale, I finally deigned to open my eyes.

"... Is that all?" I said softly.

"Please... you have to understand..."

"She's bitter. She's a coward. She's selfish. Yet she dares... she dares insult our Grandfather, his sacrifice...? She hasn't earned my sympathy; she doesn't _deserve_ it," I spat, finally hopping out the window and into the nearly empty street below.

**Aren't you a little bratty today?**

I swallowed down the growing bile in my throat. _I'm just... I'm just so angry._

Kurama gave an amused purr. **Oh, yes, I know. I can feel it clearly. It's wonderful.**

I stopped, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

_You're... you're sick, you know that?_

**And you idolize me anyway, so what does that make you?**

_An idiot._

**('･ω･')**

I returned very shortly to our room to find Naruto there and waiting for me. We finished our letters and we went to bed. He was already gone and off to train when I bothered to wake up.

Our days shifted into a sort of routine. Naruto would train constantly on the Rasengan and I would work my ass off in fūinjutsu. Whenever I caught the sight or scent of Shizune or Tsunade, I made sure to hightail it the hell out of there. I didn't want to deal with _them_ for the moment.

I wasn't... I wasn't sure what I was going to do about the whole Orochimaru v Tsunade v Jiraiya thing... Theoretically I could play sick and just ignore it, but this nagging feeling...

I was... I... I knew I was associating, on some level, Tsunade to That Man. I knew it was unfair of me (or was it?) and completely irrational, but it was hard not to. The similarities, the fundamentals of the reason I was growing to detest That Man were there.

But with it... with it came the most... the most _strange_ feeling.

I knew... I knew Tsunade was going to be in danger, with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Whenever... Whenever I thought of that—of that one scene—this feeling rose up in me, so fierce and strong and _unsettling_ because I didn't like what it would mean. Didn't like what it _meant_.

So I ignored it. And to do that, I avoided Tsunade like the plague and threw myself into my studies.

Days passed by until... until it was _that_ day.

**('･ω･')**

I knew it was that day the moment I woke up.

The sun hadn't risen and I laid in bed for a long while, my heart hammering and my stomach churning.

It was that feeling, again. Whenever I saw... whenever I thought...

I was associating Tsunade with That Man.

Because of that association I was... resenting her.

But the funny thing... the funny thing about hating someone. About _seriously_ hating someone... you have to—you have to—you have to feel—first—you have to feel—

I swallowed and finally pushed myself out of bed.

I had—I had—I had to— _I had to_ —

Before I knew it, I was dressed and out the window.

**('･ω･')**

She wasn't hard to find. I knew her scent well enough and she wasn't exactly trying to hide from me, either. I landed a little ways behind her, my chakra concealed as taught to do. I made sure to keep my scent downwind and I hid away from their sight for the moment.

I watched as she engaged Kabuto and momentarily disengaged him. I then watched as he rushed towards her, grinning maniacally. "So you fear the sight of blood, do you? Let's put it to the test!"

She was frozen the moment Kabuto sliced his kunai across his palm. Her eyes widened and her body trembled and—

I flew out of my hiding spot, catching everyone by surprise before landing a solid punch across Kabuto. He was sent flying. I whirled towards Tsunade, ripping off my cloak and I placed it over her eyes.

"Don't look," I said softly, pushing her down to the ground as gently as I could. Her body shook and trembled but she sat down. I moved her hands to cover the vest and cover her eyes. "Don't look. Please, don't look."

The horrible, horrible thing about hating someone—about _truly_ hating someone was... you had to love them first.

I did. I _so_ , _so_ did.

And I associated her with _him_ and I loved him and hated him, so I loved her and hated her and the very thought that she— _he_ —was _hurt_ and _scared_ and _alone_ made my chest ache in the worse possible way and sent up this sort of fierce protectiveness.

"Don't look," I repeated, my hands rising up to the ram sign. I formed a single shadowclone who sat beside Tsunade, wrapping its arms around her.

The very thought—the very _idea_ of him—of him ever being—

I _hated_ him, though. But no one— _no one_ _else_ could hurt him, because—because...

_He was still family._

I lost Grandfather. I lost my first family member and I just couldn't... _wouldn't_ lose another one.

I stood, very pointedly, and defensively between Tsunade and Kabuto.

"I won't," I said, my voice holding an edge to it, " _ever_ allow you to lay a finger on _her_."

Kabuto sneered. "And who might you be...?"

"Uzumaki Miwako, jinchūriki of Konoha," I said, rather blatantly. "Do you honestly think you can handle _me_?"

It was a bluff. I couldn't go four-tails yet, which was the least amount of tails required to hold off Orochimaru _and_ handle Kabuto. But they didn't know that.

"How... _interesting_ ," Orochimaru chuckled. "Most jinchūriki I've met don't care to advertise their... status."

"You obviously haven't met Killer Bee, or Yagura," I replied.

"... Why are you here?"

Tsunade's soft voice, brought my attention to her.

She had lowered the cloth enough to peek over at me, her stance and eyes surprisingly vulnerable.

I stared at her eyes, my heart aching. I swallowed roughly, before turning away and making sure she couldn't see my pained expression. "Y-Y... I... I may not... I may not have really... I may not care about you... so much... but... but you are still a precious person to Grandfather. You are still a precious person, Tsunade-sama. And I... And you... you are still a Konoha kunoichi, and you are still Jiraiya-sensei's dear friend, and... and I... I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure of your safety, Tsunade-sama."

"You idiot," She hissed. "You're too low-level, this guy..."

"It's my brother's dream to become the Hokage," I said, my hands clenching into fists. "I don't... I don't like Konoha, per say, but I love my brother more than anything. I want... I want to become the one to support him, to be the one who'll always have his back. That's the kind of person I want to be. And I can't... I can't be that person if I just... if I just allow a precious person to die or be hurt. No matter what. I will protect _you_."

 _I will protect_ him _. No matter what._

Even if he doesn't like me... even if he doesn't really care... even if I can't forgive him... He will always be the first person I made a bond with. He will _always_ be family.

Even if I hate him.

_You have to love someone first before you hate them. And even when you hate them, you'll still love them..._

I shifted my stance, not bothering to see Tsunade's reaction.

It didn't matter. I made up my mind.

I would protect her, or die trying.


	19. Us

I knew Orochimaru would stay out of the fight for the most part.

So I made the first move.

I threw my hands up to form the first handseals, feeling the built up chakra inside me grow. The moment I finished, I released it. "Raiton: False Darkness!"

Lightning, large and powerful, beamed out of my mouth towards Kabuto. The medic leapt back to move away and my attack followed him. Wherever the lightning struck, it overturned and scorched the ground. When my attack ended, I flickered towards him.

Kabuto sneered at me, dodging each of my blows with ease. I threw a punch that he evaded before attempting a jab of his own. On instinct alone, I was able to maneuver out of his way.

 _Just one—just_ one _hit..._

He dropped down and kicked, spinning as he did. I leapt up into the air, diving at him as quickly as I could. He dodged, leaping back and I hurried after him; however, I noticed his movements were sluggish when he did so.

I smirked. "You're still not at full capacity. Tsunade's blow still has you confused - you can't tell which command will move which part of your body."

Kabuto's sneer returned. "It's still more than enough to beat a little Genin."

"You have _no right_ to talk about rank, asshole," I bit back, blocking his punch. When he attempted to withdraw his hand, I grabbed it.

"Raiton: Undercurrent!"

Kabuto seized up and substituted away. Electricity sparked along his body and he twitched, falling to the ground.

"That ought to keep you immobilized for the moment," I snorted softly. I glanced at Orochimaru who was watching with blatant interest.

I paused, staring back at him. "I will kill you."

Orochimaru gave a snicker. "Oh-ho?"

"You killed Grandfather. I _will_ murder you in the worst way I can think of. However, I acknowledge that I do not have the power or skill to do so," I said. "And I would be a hypocrite if I stopped Sasuke from attacking Itachi and then went around and attacked you. Therefore, I will not even bother. But I. Will. _Kill_. You."

"You certainly don't have the skill to defeat me," Orochimaru observed, a gleam in his eyes. "Else you would have known better than to turn your back on your enemies. Then again, you are still a fresh rookie, and in theory Kabuto _should_ be immobilized."

"Wha—"

Smoke exploded in the area and I had just enough time to see Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune arrive before there was a sharp pain in my neck and oblivion took me.

**('･ω･')**

I stared at the cage.

"... He knocked me unconscious, didn't he?"

" **Yes, he did,** " Kurama said, annoyance freely entering his voice. " **I don't care if he was Jōnin-level, I can't believe** _ **my**_ **host was taken by surprise. I will** _ **not**_ **be healing your headache from this one.** "

"... Why didn't he just kill me?"

" **Because it seems Orochimaru has taken a liking to you and gave the order to not kill you.** "

"... Bull fucking shit."

Kurama snickered. " **I can't believe I was even able to say that with a straight face. Who would ever take a liking to** _ **you**_ **?** "

"You're so mean to me."

" **In all seriousness, though, it's more likely because you would have been able to sense his killer intent and thus dodge his attack. By aiming to incapacitate, he was able to make sure you would be out of the battle, which is really all that matters.** "

"That makes sense," I allowed. "... So what do we do now?"

" **I don't know.** "

"What do you usually do?"

" **Sleep. Daydream about massacring Uchiha. Talk to you on occasion. Daydream about torturing Uchiha and making That Man scream. Reminisce about the good days. Daydream about—** "

"I think I get the picture. Can I pet your fur?"

" **No.** "

**('･ω･')**

I blinked my eyes open, wincing at the sharp stinging sensation that greeted me.

 _You mean you were actually_ serious _? You asshole._

**Don't suck so much and you won't have to deal with it.**

_Easier said than done._

I sat up slowly, my eyes watering instinctively at the bright light. I had to blink a few times to clear away the reflexive tears. When I could see, I noticed right away that Naruto was sleeping right beside me, an arm strung around my waist and his face buried in my side. He was covered in bandages, but was otherwise unharmed. I looked up and noticed that Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were in the middle of a quiet conversation.

Tsunade was the first to notice me. She glanced over at me, brown eyes flashing. A small smile played across her lips. "Looks like the first brat is up."

I shrugged, uncomfortable with her kind gaze. It made me feel guilty.

"... Did they get away?" I muttered.

Jiraiya gave a nod, his face twisted up to something of a grimace. "He always was best at running away."

I didn't respond and instead, uncurled myself from Naruto's grasp. I climbed out of the bed and rolled my shoulders, attempting to work out the stiff knots I had somehow managed to develop.

Tsunade moved towards me, her expression thoughtful. She stopped before me, and I looked up at her.

"You're an annoying brat with no self-preservation," Tsunade told me.

My nose crinkled at that and I gave her an annoyed look.

"But," Tsunade allowed, smiling slightly, "I guess you're not _that_ bad."

She then bent down and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks redden. I spluttered and looked down at my feet, trying and failing to reign in the blush.

Jiraiya gave a booming laugh and Shizune giggled.

"Wh-Whatever," I managed, steadily looking down. "W-We should probably get going. It's a long way back to Konoha."

"Mn. We'll leave when Naruto wakes up," Jiraiya agreed.

**('･ω･')**

The journey back to Konoha was relatively uneventful. Naruto and I chattered amiably, while Jiraiya and Tsunade (along with Shizune) traveled at a more sedate pace behind us. The letters had made it safely to Konoha; we had informed our... _friends..._ to write back to us and send it to our home address.

Naruto and I were both anxious to hear from them, though we knew it would be a while before Temari and Gaara wrote back, as we had yet to actually mail their letters.

Upon returning to Konoha, Naruto and I were about to head back to our home when...

I remembered something.

I closed my eyes. Gai had confirmed it. It was why _Gai_ had come to take Sasuke back to Konoha, not... not _him_. Not Th... Kakashi.

Kakashi and Itachi met in battle and Kakashi was left crippled. Gai confirmed it, but it was something I felt I didn't need to pass on to Naruto. At the time, I didn't really want to care, so I ignored it. I felt guilty about doing so now.

It was that battle... where I protected Tsunade. It made me realize, however much I didn't want to, that I still... Kakashi was _still_ a precious person. I still valued him. Which, I supposed, made sense. If I didn't, then his abandonment wouldn't have hurt me so much.

So Kakashi was in the hospital, hurt and crippled and I had brought back the only one that could help him.

It took every ounce to swallow my pride to pull Tsunade aside and ask for her help. She was, naturally, willing to give it. I told Naruto and Jiraiya I would catch up with them later before I guided Tsunade along to the hospital.

It didn't take long before we made it to Kakashi's room. And there, Kakashi laid, his eyes perfectly dead and blank as he stared up at the white ceiling. Tsunade glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. "This your... sensei or something, brat?"

I snorted quietly, looking down at the ground. "Something like that. Can you just...?"

Tsunade waved her hand in a dismissive way, moving towards Kakashi. She placed a hand over his forehead. "Hmm. Simple enough."

"Thank you," I muttered, shifting nervously on the balls of my feet. "I... Do I need to stay and help you, or...?"

"You don't need to," Tsunade said slowly, withdrawing her hand to eye me speculatively. "You don't want to be here when he wakes up?"

"No," I said. "I don't."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I hate him."

Something akin to realization came over Tsunade's eyes. "... I see. You hate him, but you worry about him enough to drag _me_ here?"

I shrugged again.

"He hurt me," I said quietly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him, but that doesn't mean... He's still..."

"I understand," Tsunade said softly. "Very well. You can head back now, Miwako-chan."

I nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade... obā-chan."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the honorific. "I swear you and your brother... I am _not_ that old!"

I only smiled in response.

**('･ω･')**

When I entered home, it surprised me to find both Sasuke and Naruto there, sitting at the table. They both looked up when I entered the room and I only raised an eyebrow in response.

"I've been training," Sasuke said. "And I know you two have as well. So now... I want us to try out a mission on our own, without Kakashi."

I blinked in surprise, my mouth hanging open. "Wh-What?"

"What he _means_ ," Naruto clarified, "is that we know that you don't really wanna work with the bastard-sensei now, and now would be a good time to try and, uh... spread our wings, yeah?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Y... You two are willing to do that... for me...?"

"No," Sasuke snapped, bristling. "This is for training _only_. It's just... killing two birds with one stone. Besides, we don't want to work with him, either."

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke snorted again, his nose crinkling in mild disdain at Naruto. "Moron."

Naruto stuck his tongue out in response.

My lips twitched and I moved to sit next with them. "I'm game for trying a mission out on our own, but do you think Obā-chan would let us?"

"'Course she would. She saw how totally awesome we were," Naruto chirped. "It'll be _amazing_. Anyway, we'll go ask for a mission tomorrow morning; that way she can get all settled down and stuff."

"Okay," I agreed, smiling. "So what are the plans for the day?"

"Training," Sasuke responded immediately. "I... I need to get stronger."

"We all do," I murmured. "Okay. Are we ready to go, then?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

**('･ω･')**

"What do you mean, _no_?" Naruto asked incredulously as we stood in front of Tsunade in her office. The office was still cluttered with things and everything was still in the process of being moved about, but Tsunade herself didn't seem to mind.

"Not without a leading commander," Tsunade repeated.

"What about just a simple escort mission?" I persisted. "Nothing major. Just... _something_."

Tsunade sighed through her nose and Shizune gave us worried looks. "Let me see what I have."

I let out a relieved breath and Naruto beamed.

**('･ω･')**

The mission had gone off with only a minor hitch. It was a simple courier mission to the outskirts of Konoha (about a two-hour run), and wasn't supposed to have any issues. But since we were Team 7, we ran into a few low-key bandits. Enough to make us sweat, but not enough to seriously endanger ourselves. It was late by the time we got back and gave our report, and we were dirty, tired, and sore, but...

"Good job everyone!" Naruto exclaimed as the three of us left the tower. "Hey... I forgot to ask Obaa-chan, but when do you think the results of the exam will come in?"

"Who can say?" Sasuke muttered. "Probably a week at the most, though."

Naruto nodded mutely and I hummed in agreement. "It's imperative that new Chūnin are assigned, because we lost so many during the invasion, so they won't put it off any longer than necessary."

Naruto grunted thoughtfully, bringing up his hands and locking them behind us head. "Well, another mission tomorrow, then?"

Sasuke nodded. "We'll meet at the tower at seven."

"Right!"

"Understood."

**('･ω･')**

Another day passed and Naruto and I found ourselves staring at a pile of letters spread out in front of us. Naruto was positively beaming at them all and I even I had to admit that I was a little pleased. There was a single knock at our door and before we could even respond, the door opened and Sasuke stepped in. "What's taking you two...?"

Naruto pointed at all the letters. "We got replies from everyone. Well, nearly everyone."

"Did you get our letter?" I asked Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke nodded. "... I just didn't really feel the need to reply when I knew I would be seeing you in person soon enough."

I hummed, acknowledging his response, while reading over Temari's letter and smiling. "... I think I'm going to write back."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You know what? Me, too! This is kind of _fun_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at us.


	20. Interlude - Tsunade

Tsunade knew how horrible life could be at times. She knew how it could seem so wonderful and magical one moment, and gut-wrenching awful the next. Grief and pain had forced the Sannin to grow bitter and cynical over the years. She knew she was being selfish. She knew how much the village needed her—especially after Orochimaru's defection and the Kyūbi attack, but she couldn't bring herself to _not_ think about the past. She was lost it, a slave to her memories.

It was always the happier ones that hurt her the most. Because she knew she would never get to experience those memories again. And while the sad ones cut her just as well, it was a different kind of hurt. Guilty kind of hurt. She would rather feel regretful and guilty over the worse ones, than bitter and depressed over the happy ones.

She knew she could seek help. She could talk it out, work it out, _move on_ , but she couldn't bring herself to. On some level of her, she _wanted_ to be in pain. She thought she _deserved_ it for not only failing once, but _twice_ to her two most precious people.

She had spent her years, bitterly gambling away and trying her hardest to cling to the past. She could have lied and said she truly wanted it that way—that she was _content_ in a roundabout way. But she didn't because that would have been too big of a lie.

Was it wrong of her to _want_ to move on and forget them?

She had thought so. And by wanting that one thing, she drove herself further into guilt.

It wasn't until two little brats came along and forced her out of her stupor.

The first one, Miwako, blatantly showed her distaste for Tsunade's lifestyle. She threw words right into Tsunade's face that Tsunade had been secretly calling herself for _years_. It had stung and hit her right where it hurt that Tsunade was furious with the little brat for a long while.

The second one, Naruto, also showed his open skepticism towards the Sannin, as well as his irritation. But there was no real bite to the insults he threw, just quiet determination to prove himself. In so many ways he reminded her of _those two_. It pained her to a new level and she attempted—in vain, might she add—to push him far away.

On that battle, Tsunade was beyond surprised when it was _Miwako_ who first came to her rescue. There was still some distaste in her eyes and tone, but underneath it Tsunade could see her resolve to protect the Sannin with every fiber of her being. She had fought and she had shielded Tsunade to the best of her ability from Tsunade's own phobia. When her resolve to help her brother was revealed, Tsunade was torn. At that moment she sounded scarily like Tsunade herself—from Tsunade's dream and wish to be _their_ support. It was like an echo from her past self, reaching out to the Sannin. She had been knocked unconscious in battle, at the same time the others had arrived, but she had impressed Tsunade already... and forced her to think.

When Naruto had arrived, he was beyond angry at Miwako's state, but he vowed to do his best for Tsunade just as Miwako had—though for different reasons. He fought and he had won to some extent. But what really made an impression on Tsunade was how _so very much like_ he was to _those two._ He had their determination, their smiles, their will, their dream... and how when he fought to protect Miwako he sounded just like _her_ fighting to protect _her_ younger sibling.

It was an emotional battle and if anyone asked Tsunade, she would say it was a waste of time and it should have never happened.

But really, she was _soveryglad_ it did because it gave her _reason_ to move away from the past. To _stop_ being in so much self-inflicted pain.

So she was _glad_ she came back to Konoha, _glad_ that she could be there for them, _glad_ that she would be able to watch them grow. Because if it wasn't for those two, she wouldn't be _Tsunade_ anymore. She would just be a weary woman consumed by her bitterness and guilt.

And that wasn't Tsunade.

Konoha was exactly like Tsunade had remembered it—well, okay, the Kyūbi got rid of quite a few familiar scenes, but the _feel_ of it was still the same. And when she returned, she was greeted with open arms, as if she had only been gone on a long-term mission. It was more than she deserved, and Tsunade was grateful for it.

After settling down, she figured it was then time to discuss the first of many issues she would have to address.

Chūnin.

Tsunade gave another inward groan as _another_ councilman explained his reasons for voting the Uchiha as Chūnin.

Favoritism was quickly becoming an annoyance.

Tsunade looked over the papers that had been prepared for her, reading over what the proctors and a few other shinobi thought of over the exams. Nearly all of them had voted in favor of the Uchiha and from the—amazingly few—objective opinions, he _had_ done decently throughout the entire exam. His team had broken the Konoha record for making it to the tower in the second part, and all of them had passed the first part, not to mention he had put up quite a battle in the third round apparently.

"I will consider it," Tsunade finally said, interrupting a rather portly old man. "For now, I must ask that the council leaves to give me time to consult with my shinobi."

The council exchanged glances, some muttering crossly—which spiked Tsunade's annoyance—before leaving the room. Tsunade let out a breath.

She had few shinobi in the room with her, the senseis for all of the Genin that had made it to the third round—Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi—the head proctors for all of the exams—Ibiki, Anko, Genma and Hayate—as well as Shizune and the current ANBU heads—ANBU Commander and ANBU Second-in-Command, Kitsune. The ANBU Commander wore no animal mask, but rather an entirely blank mask, signifying rank.

"Is anyone here opposed to the Uchiha brat being made a Chūnin?" Tsunade muttered tiredly.

"He's a little too inexperienced for my liking," Anko drawled. "But I heard his team's been on quite a few high-ranking missions."

"Team Seven has a habit of having anything higher than a D escalate," Kakashi said lightly.

"He showed tactical thinking," Genma said slowly, "and he definitely has the skill. His leadership skills are questionable, though. We didn't really get to see him in action."

"Sasuke-kun has mock-lead plenty of missions," Kakashi responded. "Naruto-kun and Miwako-chan seem willing to follow him."

Tsunade noticed how Kitsune had twitched ever so slightly when Kakashi mentioned Miwako.

Ah, that was right. Tsunade still had to get the story about Miwako and Kakashi. Tsunade recalled how the girl had practically dragged the Sannin to the hospital to heal Kakashi, and how she had confessed of her hatred towards him. Tsunade could still remember clearly the pained expression she wore—one conflicted between affection and loathing—when she looked on at Kakashi.

"Fine. Uchiha Sasuke will be made a Chūnin," Tsunade said. "Next up, anyone in disagreement for allowing Nara Shikamaru as a Chūnin?"

No one spoke up.

"Then Nara Shikamaru will be made Chūnin as well," Tsunade said. "Next we have... Hyūga Neji. From what I've read on the report, he seems too inclined to allow his past and emotions to get the better of him, not to mention he seems unnecessarily violent if the Hinata report is anything to go by."

Gai seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. "Neji-kun has always been rather... bitter, but ever since his most youthful battle with Naruto-kun, he has drastically improved!"

Tsunade felt a rush of mild affection and something akin to pride at that. So Naruto had gotten to him as well?

"He passed the first exam rather well," Ibiki said blandly. "And his report has inclined that he would make an excellent leader. Honestly there was only ever one straight-up battle in the last portion of the exam, and there _will_ be emotional battles out on the field."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "I will take him into consideration, then. Next would be Uzumaki Naruto. Anyone _against_ him being made Chūnin?"

"He's reckless," Asuma drawled.

"He's gotten better," Kakashi responded immediately, tensing slightly and giving Asuma a mild glare. "He's shown to have the best leadership skills out of the three of them. He also has a knack for coming up with ingenious plans in the heat of battle."

"The brat _did_ save Konoha from that Shukaku attack," Anko said. "Besides, I like his style. I say he _deserves_ that rank."

"He has also succeeded where I had failed with Neji!" Gai declared. "He is most youthful and I believe he has earned the rank as well."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Uzumaki Naruto will be made Chūnin."

"... The council won't like that," Shizune murmured worriedly.

"Let them bitch," Tsunade snapped. "I've seen for myself just what that boy can do. While he may not be the brightest, that hasn't stopped _some_ people from reaching the rank anyway. Just look at Jiraiya."

There was a collective pause and quiet chuckles at that.

"Next would be... Rock Lee, anyone against him being made Chūnin?"

"He didn't show any tactics," Genma admitted. "It was pretty much just an all-out hit-fest with him. Even Naruto was able to come up with a rather brilliant plan towards the end. While some Chūnin aren't the brightest, they _do_ come up with strategies when necessary and when it was necessary, he hadn't."

Tsunade nodded. "I agree. Perhaps he will be made Chūnin in the next exam. We have Aburame Shino next, anyone in favor of him _not_ being made Chūnin?"

No one voiced disagreement.

Tsunade nodded again. "Finally we have Uzumaki Miwako."

"Miwako-chan proved most useful in the invasion, eliminating one target and subduing two others," Kitsune responded, his voice carefully neutral.

"Seriously?" Anko blinked in surprise. "Who'd she fight?"

"Orochimaru's Sound Four," Kitsune answered. Anko nodded, smiling maliciously.

"I like her. She has my vote," Anko snickered. "That must have pissed _him_ off wonderfully. His special guard... taken down by a little girl. Who's her teacher?"

"That would be me," Kakashi answered and Tsunade wasn't quite sure if that was _pride_ in his voice, because that wouldn't make sense. Why would Miwako detest someone who was _proud_ of her?

Kitsune twitched again, ever so slightly. Tsunade doubted anyone, save her and the ANBU Commander would have noticed it. She would probably have to get the story on him as well, it seemed like he had a history with the girl.

"I take it she's had practice being leader as well?" Asuma drawled.

"She has, but she doesn't like it nearly as much as Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun," Kakashi chuckled.

"She did save my life," Hayate offered. He then coughed quietly.

"Very well, Uzumaki Miwako will be made Chūnin as well," Tsunade decided.

Asuma blinked at that. "... That's the first team that passed all together since _you_ were a Chūnin, Tsunade-sama, at least in Konoha."

"Really?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "... I mean, even when I was a brat, it wasn't that uncommon. Has the qualities of team just dwindled down or something?"

"Or something," Kakashi responded.

Tsunade snorted quietly. "Well, then. This meeting is adjourned. I have to get back to hell, I mean... doing paper work."


	21. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Mirikon (deviantART) created this sweet fanart. Thank you again, my friend.

"I have called the six of you here today because it's time for you to learn of your new responsibilities. Despite the third exam being suspended due to the invasion, all of you had shown and proven to those who watched that you were ready for promotion. It was under their wishes for this, and after looking over the reports, I can concur with them. From this day forward you, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Miwako and Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chūnin!"

I was torn between a mixture of pride, affection and absolute joy. I was itching to let out a triumphant shout and dance around, and I could tell Naruto was dying to do the same, but amazingly enough he restrained himself, although he was sniffling a bit. Sasuke was at first glance impassive, but after having knowing him for so long I could see the quiet pride in his eyes and the satisfied twitch of his lips. Neji and Shino seemed impassive, but I couldn't be too sure. Shikamaru was a mixture between satisfaction and annoyance.

"Congratulations, brats!" Anko exclaimed, leering.

"Thank you," we chorused, unintentionally in synch.

"Now take your jackets and beat it," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto snorted at her attitude and I hid a smile. I grabbed the jacket and slipped it on and Naruto did the same for his—though he took off his orange jacket. The six of us walked out of the tower together before pausing.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto wondered.

"I bet Asuma-sensei would want to hear from me about this. Troublesome, Ino's going to want to go out and celebrate now..." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Gai-sensei will want to know about this as well," Neji stated. "However, I will need to inform the clan first. I will be taking my leave now, then."

"Later Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, waving as the prodigy started to head away—only pausing long enough to nod back.

"The same applies to myself. Why? Because the clan will want to know as soon as possible," Shino said.

After Shino left, Shikamaru turned to us, raising an eyebrow. "So you guys off to tell Kakashi-sensei or what?"

"Nah," Naruto dismissed. "Let's all go out to eat! Come on, just the three of us—it'll be awesome."

Shikamaru frowned, giving us an openly curious look.

"Idiot, we are _not_ eating at the ramen stand," Sasuke groaned.

"Why aren't you going to tell...?"

I shrugged. "He wouldn't really care, I think. At least... not about all of us."

Shikamaru blinked. "What? But...?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's whatever. Come on guys, let's go!"

"Well then why don't you three come eat BBQ with us," Shikamaru offered.

I glanced towards Naruto and Naruto seemed positively thrilled at the idea.

Sasuke sighed, noticing this. "Fine."

Shikamaru nodded. "Come on, I'll show the way."

**('･ω･')**

Night had fallen, the stars were out and the moon was bright. I was sitting on our roof, perfectly content with resting over the skylights of our greenhouse. A gentle wind washed over me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Miwako-chan."

I opened my eyes, turning my head to find Kitsune in his usual gear.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you, Kitsune-san. It was you who got Jiraiya-sensei for me... thank you for that."

Kitsune cocked his head, moving towards me and bending down to pat my head. I leaned into his touch, finding some semblance of comfort and affection from the gesture as I had before. "I will always be there for you, Miwako-chan."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kitsune-san. Really, for everything."

Kitsune gave a noise of agreement before he flickered away, already out of sight.

_I wonder what will happen next?_

**Who can say. Half of the Sound Four is dead, and the emo-brat never got the mark. If Orochimaru was smart in the slightest, he would wait another three years before attempting to capture the boy.**

_Mn. Maybe. I don't think he'll try this time anyway. Then again, Kimimaro might... it's impossible to say. It'd be best to just play it safe and keep Sasuke close as much as possible—and never allow him to truly be alone._

Kurama snorted. **Whatever.**

_Kurama?_

**What?**

_..._

I giggled internally, soon finding myself standing before his massive cage. Kurama peered at me, his red eyes staring blankly before me.

"You remember... I was telling you about the new seal. The one where I could pull out pictures of our memories and change the environment. It's finished... and I think now would be a good time to show you," I said, already moving towards the main seal. As always when I willed for it, a brush coated with ink appeared.

That was an odd thing in here. I couldn't will just anything; it had to be something both _Kurama_ and I willed for. It took a lot of practice and it felt _weird_ so we avoided doing it as much as possible. I began to write over the seal, adding a few lines and phrases. When I was done, the brush disappeared and I reentered Kurama's cage.

"I'm going to show you my favorite memories," I said. "You were only able to see and hear my memories before... but now you're going to _live_ them."

Kurama eyed me dubiously and I held up my hands in the _dragon_ seal. There was a rush of cold air and...

High. We were high above the ground. There was a _whirring_ sound ringing in our ears and Kurama gave a startled shout. I couldn't see him. I was _in the memory_ again. We saw what I had seen at that time. A sharp, bright picture laid before us. High above the Grand Canyon in Papa's helicopter, we road. The door was open and I could feel Papa's strong arms around me. We weren't in any danger, we just wanted a more clear view of the Canyon that the window couldn't effectively provide. It was what I had wanted at the time and Papa provided.

I could feel the giddiness and _happiness_ bubbling inside me. The feelings that I had felt during that memory echoed through us. The bright orange contrasted beautifully with the clear blue skies, and everything at that moment had seemed so _perfect_.

It was one of my most treasured memories.

The memory lasted throughout the entire tour of the Canyon, all the way down to the touch down before Kurama and I were pulled out of it and found ourselves facing each back in the cage.

I blinked, the left over emotions still causing my lips to turn up into a smile.

Kurama gave out a slow breath, closing his eyes. " **... Not bad, brat.** "

I smiled shyly, pleased that he didn't dislike it. "It's not perfect, but that was a true immersion. I have a more basic set up..."

I formed the _yin_ seal and suddenly the cage seemed to dissolve. Instead, we were high above the Canyon, clouds rolling around us and the clear blue sky above us. Kurama peered down at the picture-perfect view of the Canyon.

" **I see... How do you change the scenery?** "

"The Yin seal, I've set it up so anyone could do it. You or Naruto included," I added.

Kurama nodded slowly, and for a brief moment I could have sworn I felt a brush of affection in his gaze when he looked down at the Canyon. His tone was surprisingly soft when he spoke again. " **... Acceptable... Miwako.** "

I opened my mouth in surprise, speechless at his use of my name instead of brat or girl. But I didn't reply because I didn't feel it was really needed and that he was, perhaps, ready to be left alone. I felt a small brush of wind wash over us—part of seal, it was designed to give the scene as realistic of a feel as possible from the memory used. Kurama inhaled the wind, closing his eyes and relaxing his entire body.

He held up his clawed hand-like paws in the _yin_ seal and soon, I found myself standing in an outrageously tall forest. There was a tranquil feel the air, and I could hear birds chirping and water running. The smells were different as well. I couldn't smell anything remotely man-like like I could in all other forests, and the trees looked... _enchanting_.

I had never seen a forest like it.

Kurama gave a sort of noise, settling himself down on the rather tall—to me—grass, curling up tightly and resting his head. The sun was peeking through a couple of leaves, falling over him and bathing his fur in a bright light. He looked... peaceful.

 _... This must be one of his more early memories. There aren't any trees in the world tall enough to shelter him like this,_ I mused quietly. Kurama's ears twitched slightly in response, and at his silence I took that as my cue to leave.

I pulled out of his forest, opening my eyes to reality.

I thought, briefly, of Kurama and found a soft smile tugging at my lips.

_I hope that made you happy, dear Kurama._

**('･ω･')**

"We're Chūnin now, we can handle an A-Rank mission _on our own_ ," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto nodded empathetically.

We had been Chūnin for little over three days, and during those days I had been able to studiously avoid Kakashi—and apparently as had Naruto and Sasuke—while bonding even more so with the Konoha 12. It had been an enjoyable three days, but now it was time to _really_ put our rank to use.

"I know, but you lack the experience," Shizune said softly while Tsunade remained contemplative.

"We can do this without Kakashi!" Naruto burst out. "You _know_ we can. We won't fail. Please! Please, Obaa-cha?!"

Shizune was prepared to protest even more so when Tsunade held up her hands. "... I will assign this mission to the three of you. However, I have the right to send back up if I feel like it's necessary."

"Deal," I agreed for us.

"Fine. Choose a team leader, the rest of you may be dismissed while the leader takes the briefing."

We all turned to each other and Sasuke frowned. "I was leader last mission, and Naruto before that... Miwako it's your turn."

I frowned disdainfully. Sasuke saw that and frowned. "... Just for the first day then Naruto or I will take over."

I smiled at that and nodded. "Alright, why don't you guys go ahead and wait at the theater? We promised we'd pick up the tickets today anyway, so might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Alright!" Naruto chirped as he and Sasuke headed out the room.

Tsunade nodded when they left. "It's standard for newly made Chūnin teams to have assigned leaders to give out briefings. This gives them a practice at explaining instructions and directing their team, so it's imperative... Anyway, here's your mission. You three are to guard..."

**('･ω･')**

It took me all of five minutes to find Sasuke tying up... our clients. Ten seconds to break them all free, another thirty seconds to explain the situation to Sasuke—who explained to me how Naruto had chased after the princess and... Well, it was scarily Canon, actually.

After Tsunade explained the mission to me, I instantly recognized it as the first movie from Naruto. I knew the situation rather well and I felt that the three of us could handle it. We were assigned to protect Yukie Fujikaze, a famous actress with a tragic past of being the Land of Snow's true princess. Her family was slaughtered by Doto Kazahana and she was forced to flee where she became dangerously apathetic and distant while bratty and clinging to her own self-preservation. She would be targeted when we went on our journey, ironically to the Land of Snow, but we could handle it. I knew the enemies and I knew I could prepare us for them.

I trusted in our ability. So what if we didn't have Kakashi? We could do it.

Damn it. I could do it.

As Canon, Naruto and Yukie got off to a rough start—despite his initial idolization of her from her movies—and her absolute apathy _was_ irritating.

However, everything eventually got to moving and we finally boarded the rather large vessel, and our journey began.

**('･ω･')**

**(Third Person POV – No One)**

"I don't like this... I have a bad feeling about this mission, but... Anyway, I have sent Team Miwako to guard this woman..."

" _What_? I—I mean... You sent... You sent them out on a B-Rank this early?"

"Calm yourself. It's why I called you here. I want you to go out and head as their back up. That's the mission I am assigning _you_. Do you accept?"

"Of course."

"Then move out."

**('･ω･')**

"We'll be facing, probably, other mercenaries," I said to Sasuke and Naruto on the boat. The three of us were in quarters, sitting on the floor, sprawled out. "My bet is Snow shinobi, so they will most likely use snow-armor as well. And I think...I think I can bet which ones we'll be facing."

"How do you know?" Sasuke inquired.

"... Kurama and I talked about it briefly," I began slowly. "We looked through the Bingo book and I had an inquiry on the situation at Snow. They have four main shinobi in the Bingo book, all of which are employed by a... not so nice man. If anyone is going to attack our client, it would be this guy. Here's what information I was able to gather on them..."

**('･ω･')**

The voyage had been a pleasant one. It was a while before we reached the iceberg and during the trip, the three of us had bounced off plans of various scenarios. Some of the scenarios were so outrageously impossible, but so insanely fun to dream up. One of them involved Yukie being a long lost descent of ice dragons and upon seeing the first iceberg, her dragon form would burst from her body and attempt to kill everyone in sight and we would, heroically, save everyone and slay the apathetic monster.

And that wasn't even our weirdest one.

Yeah. We were strange.

Half way through the scene, the top part of the iceberg exploded.

"There!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes narrowing.

"Everyone! Return to the ship. Naruto, send out clones to make sure everyone gets there. The real you and Sasuke, let's go! Protect Yukie at all costs!" I shouted, sprinting towards the explosion. The leader of the group, the one that Kakashi had originally taken on, Nadare. The girl enemy, Fubuki, caught Sasuke's attention as she flickered towards him. Naruto, after dispatching his massive army of clones to assist everyone else in their return to the ship, was soon engaged with the third and final enemy.

 _We could do this! We could do this!_ I thought vehemently. _We don't need... I don't need...!_

 **That's right,** Kurama purred. **You don't need him. You don't need** _ **anyone**_ **.**

"You're mine!" I snarled, lurching myself towards Nadare. The man laughed, dodging me with ease and twisting his body. His right arm came out and I blocked his fists, ducking under him and swinging. Nadara bent backwards, dodging my attack and the two of us disengaged. Our eyes locked—his with cool mockery and mine with stubborn anger—and soon the two of us were running side by side, reaching into our packs for kunai.

We reengaged in taijutsu and as the fight progressed, so did my frustration.

 _He could it! He could do it, so why can't I? I didn't need him. I didn't... I don't need him! I don't want him! I'll forget him. I'll forget_ everything _about him and then I won't feel like_ shit _anymore._

**We can take him.** _**We** _ **can do anything.**

_No! This is_ my _fight. I can do it! Damn it,_ I _can do it._

My punch landed into a wall of ice, and it shattered before me. I snarled in frustration, looking up to see Nadare laugh as he climbed higher up on the iceberg. Gnashing out my teeth, I lunged up, racing up the wall. My heart was pounding and I could feel the adrenaline kicking in. Anger fueled me and with every ounce of frustration I felt, I slammed my fist into the wall again. Nadare looked back, surprise coloring his features as the ice wall cracked and shattered completely and we were forced to leap away. I leapt onto a falling chunk of ice, using it to propel myself towards Nadare.

Nadare used the same tactics and soon we were engaged in combat once again. My leg whirled around to kick him in the side, but he blocked my attack last minute, choosing instead to attempt to land one of his own. It was a blurry of punches and kicks, most of it occurring so quickly and reflexively, I couldn't recall each one. We were forced to disengage once again, landing on opposite walls parallel to each other.

"You're getting to be a real annoyance," Nadare snapped. "I don't have time for you."

"I should be saying the same thing to you," I snarled.

Nadare sneered, pulling out a white ball.

W-What...?

He threw it up into the air and instinctively my eyes followed it.

It flashed brightly and white light enveloped me, so brightly and blinding my eyes burned. I cried out, my hands flying up to my face.

**No! Brat!**

It was too late. Sheer pain rocketed through the back of my head, followed by a prin-pick sensation.

The next thing I knew I was hurtling through the air, my vision significantly blurred and my entire body going numb.

**Poison? I don't recall him using poison before... or that bomb...**

His voice... everything was distant, jumbled. I couldn't remember, couldn't process anything. Who was talking...? His voice... was getting distant... softer.

**St... awa... don.... leep! Miw...**

Dizzy, disoriented, I was...

I was...

My eyes closed just as I felt two warm arms wrap around me. They were so familiar. So big and warm. There was silver... a silver blur poking through my vision, but I couldn't...

I wasn't falling anymore. I was safe. I was... where was I...?

The arms... they were shaking... Why...? What...?

Oh. Oh, oh no... I knew this feeling...

Please... don't...

My arm was weak, but it was _always_ weak. My body was a weak thing, I remembered. I remembered when these arms held me and he shook, because... no... no... it was okay...

I placed my hand over the silver blur. "Shh... it's okay... don't cry, Papa... it'll be okay..."

I knew I was sick. I knew I was going to die. I was going to miss you, Papa, but it was okay. I was okay. So please, don't cry anymore. I hated to see you so sad, Papa, Momma, Sissy. Please, don't. Because I cry when you cry, and I didn't have enough time for that.

It was okay...

"Shhh... I promise... it's okay, I'm sorry, Papa..."

"No..." the blur—Papa—said. "No..."

I felt my vision fading and familiar tugging sensation.

It was okay, everyone. Really, I was okay.

I knew I was going to die.

But, really, I was okay.

Really.

Really.

So, please... please don't cry anymore.

**('･ω･')**

It was warm and soft.

I opened my eyes, wincing at the sharp pain I felt in the back of the head. I was disorientated and cringing, I sat up slowly. It took me a while to reprocess everything and sort through my jumbled thoughts. By the time I was done, Kurama was alerted to my conscious state.

 **I've already wiped out the poison in your system and healed all physical injuries,** Kurama said.

_What... That wasn't... that couldn't have been Papa...?_

**It wasn't.** Kurama's voice was flat. Annoyed.

_Who...? Jiraiya...?_

**Guess again.**

I stilled.

 _No... Kakashi? Why...? Why would he... he was... he was_ crying... _wasn't he? He was, at the very least, sad... and he saved me... that makes no sense! He..._ He _abandoned_ me _, he left me to deal with a homicidal, pathological, sadistic maniac without an inch of worry or help on his part. And he... Why would he...? That makes no sense! I don't... I don't understand!_

 **Who cares** _ **why**_ **? It was probably for his own self-interest. He only rescued you to ease** _ **his**_ **guilt. Nothing more. He doesn't care. You don't need him,** Kurama insisted, his voice bordering on frustration and anger.

_But... but then... I don't... I don't... But... if he's sorry... if he... regrets it... Then does that mean... he cares?_

**He doesn't care! He doesn't. He** _**never** _ **cared.**

_But..._

**You don't need him!**

I shook my head, unable to think clearly. _... I want... I want to question him, myself... I want..._

I looked up as—speak of the devil—Kakashi entered the room. He was a little worse for wear, but there was obvious relief in his eyes when he looked at me. He cleared his throat a couple times before finally saying, "We need to talk. After this mission... we need to talk."

I blinked at this, ignoring Kurama's quiet mutterings.

"Okay," I managed. "I... I think we do."

**('･ω･')**

**(Third Person POV – Kakashi)**

Kakashi knew he screwed up.

He'd like to say Miwako overreacted, but really, she didn't.

Her _entire_ life had been about people sniding and looking down at her. She hadn't relied on anyone, but herself. She _refused_ to trust anyone, except Naruto and the Hokage and then Kakashi had waltzed into her life. He didn't _mean_ to hurt her. He _wanted_ to change. He wanted that desperately. He wanted to be that person that Obito thought he was. The person that _deserved_ his eye.

It was hard. Painfully so, at first. She was just a screaming echo of his past, and with every encounter it felt like the first day of grieving all over again, but it got easier. Slowly. Kakashi began to differentiate her and _them_. Miwako was Miwako, not Minato or Kushina. Not Rin or Obito. Just... Miwako.

But he could only handle her in small doses, you see. He wasn't a masochist and didn't enjoy the emotional struggle he had face every time he saw her or Naruto. When he was saddled with her on a team, he thought he could take it. Take handling her and Naruto full time.

He was wrong.

He _needed_ the break, because training with her for a handful of hours every other week was vastly different than training with them _every day_ or camping out with them for _days_ on end. It was also equally hard watching them get hurt. Watching Naruto face off against Haku, seeing Miwako break down after her first kill, and Naruto mourn over his, as well... it was _so_ hard.

He couldn't comfort him. He didn't know how, not to mention that it would have been out of place. What was he to them? Sure, Miwako had concluded who their parents were, but Naruto was still supposed to remain oblivious for a while longer. He couldn't... he _wouldn't_...

When the exam came, he _needed_ a reprieve. Desperately. At first, he meant to only keep away for a week. After all, she would forgive him for that much. Miwako always forgave him whenever Kakashi was either too short with her, or too distant. She always came back, just eager to be around him.

Kakashi felt guilty he was taking advantage over her openly biased opinion of him, but not enough to stop him.

Except...

He never really considered teaching Miwako the Chidori. Whenever he thought of Naruto or Miwako, it was always with Minato's jutsus. They were _his_ kids, not Kakashi's. So Kakashi thought that Sasuke would do just fine to learn his jutsu.

He didn't... It was so obvious... At the time he didn't quite put it together.

Passing down jutsus was something two kinds of people did. Teachers passed down their prized jutsus to their _prized_ students. Parents or family passed down prized jutsus to their heirs or heiresses.

He knew Miwako was fond of him, knew she adored him as family. He just didn't bother to think of how far that affection ran.

Of how very much like a father-figure he was to her.

He didn't mean for that to happen. Oh, no. He did not. He wasn't quite sure what he felt about it still, either.

Not only did she view him as a _father_ , but as her prized teacher. The one _she_ had first. The one _she_ was taught by first.

When Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori, it showed her that a.) she wasn't his daughter in the slightest and b.) she wasn't his prized student, in the slightest.

That she wasn't _worth_ being taught his jutsus.

Anyway, he knew she could handle Gaara. Kakashi knew it like he knew the exact place Obito's engraving was on the stone. She was strong, and he trained her and in some ways, raised her. He was confident in her abilities. He knew Naruto wasn't in danger, and he also knew Jiraiya was in town at that the old sage would definitely want to train the twins. All that left was Sasuke.

So Kakashi trained Sasuke for that month, believing it for the best.

When Miwako began studiously avoiding him, he just thought she was a little sore, nothing big.

When _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_ started avoiding him as well, he was a little curious.

When _Jiraiya_ came up to him, punched him across the jaw hard enough to leave Kakashi dizzy for a bit, did he finally understand what had happened.

And he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

**('･ω･')**

**(First POV – Miwako)**

The mission went off without a hitch afterwards—well, okay, there were quite a few hitches, but seriously... everything turned out alright in the end, and soon, we were on our way back to Konoha. The trio of us had still been studiously avoiding Kakashi, but there was no annoyed intent behind it. I was confused on what to do and wanted to avoid any awkward conversations and Naruto wanted to keep me company and Sasuke just went along with it.

When we arrived back in the Land of Fire, Kakashi ordered Sasuke and Naruto ahead, thus leaving the two of us alone to travel at a more sedate pace.

Kurama was... different. He was irritated and constantly told me to not trust Kakashi, so much to the point it was getting annoying that I threatened to take off the communication seal. He had been sulking in silence ever since.

I stopped walking in the forest, my stomach churning. Behind me, Kakashi stopped as well. I turned around to face him. My hands were balled up into fists.

"Why did you rescue me?" I asked right away.

"You're my student."

"You left me to die."

"I knew you could do it."

"I didn't. I needed you."

"I know."

"Do you hate me?"

"No; never."

"Do you care?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something, even though it was so obvious I was mad at you?"

"Why didn't _you_?"

"I was so angry at you. I thought you didn't actually care about me. That you were using me to assuage your own guilt."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Why did you save me?"

"You're my student."

"You hurt me. Really badly."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't want to. No, I do. But I don't. I don't want to _have_ to forgive you."

"I won't make you."

"I know. You're not the type."

" _Will_ you forgive me?"

My eyes trailed down, I tucked my hands behind me. "I dunno."

Kakashi took a tentative step forward. He was closer now. I could reach out to touch him, if I wanted to.

"Why did you save me?"

"You're my student."

"Why did you give me the summoning contract?"

"Because I knew you wanted them, I knew you would treat them well and I wanted you to have them."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you're my student. Why did you bring Tsunade to me?"

"Because I hate you. Hated. Whatever."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you save me?"

I looked up.

Kakashi hesitated.

"Because you're my student."

I nodded, looking back down. "I hate you."

"I know."

"I wanted to prove that I didn't need you. I ended up needing you anyway."

"I know."

"You're selfish."

"So are you."

"I know."

"You're childish, too."

"You're stubborn and you cling to the past too much."

"You're spiteful."

"With good reason."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I wish I could change it."

"I do, too."

We lapsed into silence. I was the first to break it.

"We're broken, aren't we?"

"Bent."

"Okay. Why did you save me?"

Kakashi didn't answer for a long time.

"Because you're my comrade, my precious person."

"Liar."

"Not this time."

I shook my head, anger rising up in me. "Liar. _Liar. Liar. Liar._ I _trusted_ you before. I don't... I don't understand...! You're... You're...!"

My fist shot out and I landed a solid punch across his jaw. He didn't bother evading it.

"Don't just take it!" I shrieked. "I'm not—I'm not some worthless little girl! Take me _seriously!_ "

White hot anger was racing through my veins and all of a sudden I saw red and a familiar chakra was coursing through me without my prompting or consent, but at that moment I was just so _angry_ I didn't care. I wanted to _hurthurthurt_ him the same way he _hurthurthurt_ me because it _stungstungstung_ so bad.

It wasn't _fairfairfair._ He _did_ evade me through my next barrage, but either I was determined or he was feeling masochistic.

I landed a clawed punch into his gut, sending his spiraling away from me.

"I _ha_ _ **te you! I hate you!**_ **You're a coward! I hate you, so much. You idiot! You** _ **idiot**_ ," I howled, sprinting towards him. He stood up, evading my punches and kicks again. I was growing more and more angry at each time he dodged and I _hatedhatedhated_ how he didn't show any emotion.

Thunder rolled above us, but I just didn't care and it was raining, but I just _didn'tcareanymore_ , because caring caused pain and I was so tired of being in pain.

I landed—he let me land—another punch and he was flying through the air. I flung myself after him, landing a vicious kick and sending him crashing into the ground. He went backwards a bit, finally coming to a halt and I was shaking and—and—

I looked at him. I looked at his bloodied, beaten form and—and—

_Hatehimlovehimhatehimlovehimhatehimlovehim._

I was moving towards him, shaking my head and when I reached him I landed a hit on his chest, but it was a weak hit because it barely made a sound. I was shaking and I wasn't seeing red anymore. My vision was blurred and my knees were like jelly. I thumped my fist against his chest again, shaking.

" **I ha** te you. You're so stupid... I hate you, I _hate_ you..."

I collapsed, but it was okay because his arms were around me and he fell with me. It was getting dark, and the rain was cold, but I didn't care because I was sobbing because I just couldn't take it. I couldn't stand to be angry anymore because it didn't do me any good and I never wanted to _hurt_ him, because he was still _my_ precious person.

I was shaking, but not from anger.

"Y-You're an idiot. You're a-an _idiot_. W-Why did you let me...? You sh-should h-have just... just kn-knocked me..."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" I cried out. " _I'm_ sorry! I'm so sorry! You're an idiot! But I'm sorry!"

He patted my head, and I shook my head, burying my head into his chest and balling up my hands into fists.

My throat was tight and my eyes were stinging. My stomach was clenching and my heart was constricting. I felt so silly and small at that moment, wondering how I could have ever thought that he didn't care. How I ever could have mistaken his soft gaze for that one of someone uncaring.

I swallowed roughly. "I h-hate my life sometimes, y-you know, bayo? I h-hate how they treat us. I hate it, really badly. I thought... I thought you were good, you know? I thought y-you were family, y-you know? And I-I-I thought you didn't care anymore. Or that you never did, you know, bayo?"

I hiccupped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."

I hiccupped again, and I was crying and clinging to him. My hands were balled up into fists and I sobbed because somehow it just seemed like the right thing to do and it felt so _damn_ good.

And there was a tremor going through his body, so slightly and he was still petting my hair and I was still crying and saying I was sorry, only this time I wasn't the only one saying the words.

Somehow, by some odd way, I knew we would be okay.


	22. Kiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart was a collab between Cantrona (deviantART) and myself.

I was curled up at Kakashi's side in his hospital bed. He was awake and reading his porn, but both of us were content in just allowing me to stay at his side. I was ridden with guilt at my behavior, shame dripping over me whenever I looked up and saw his bruises, and Kakashi's behavior didn't assuage my guilt in the slightest. He was acting like he _deserved_ it.

I wondered if he secretly was a masochist.

Anyway, I had snuck into the hospital after hours and ended up sleeping in his room. I wanted to do something to make up for my behavior, for my overreaction, but it seemed like nothing would do the trick.

Still... it was nice...

Being able to relax with him again.

It was nice.

I wouldn't take it for granted ever again.

Kakashi was a precious person and I'd be _damned_ if I ever pushed him away again.

**('･ω･')**

"I'm glad we can finally be team 7 again," Naruto said, piggybacking me. Don't ask _why_ he was... he just... it was a spur of the moment type thing, okay?

"Mm-hmm," I agreed. "But I wonder what's going to happen next?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"I dunno. It almost feels like... Well, let's just say that for the moment I'm not sure where our future is going."

"Who cares?" Naruto asked, swinging his legs out and momentarily forcing me to lose balance. "We're all together again, we're currently going to a BBQ at Chōji's place—free food!—and all the other rookies are gonna be there... life is good."

"At the moment," Sasuke and I said immediately. We glanced towards each other.

"Quiet before the storm," Sasuke said. "It feels like that."

"Kind of," I agreed, "but at the same time... I feel... I feel like we're ready for it."

"'Course we are, we're team 7."

I had to smile at that.

"There you guys are."

The three of us paused together, turning our heads to find—

**('･ω･')**

I felt myself smiling fondly to myself as I assisted Naruto by packing. The boy was positively beaming.

Sasuke and Naruto were called to _lead_ their very own separate missions. Naruto would be leading Hinata's team in assistance of acquiring a some rare beetle for the Aburame Clan and Sasuke would be leading his own team—though I wasn't as familiar with the members—for the race in the Land of Tea. Both of them were excited as it would be first real mission as Chūnin.

I myself would be going on a mission with Jiraiya to... look for a new lead.

We were being split up, true, but it was alright. We _would_ see each other again. Naruto was taking a quick shower and I was packing for him—as I would be leaving after he was, so I wasn't in a rush. Sasuke was already packed and chewing on some tomatoes from our garden in the kitchen. After Naruto was out of the shower, he grabbed his pack and the three of us walked down to the front gates where I bid them farewell—as they would meet up with their teams there—before heading back to the apartment for some relaxation.

Back at the apartment, I curled up in my bed—we finally got two separate beds—and slipped off into a meditate state. It wasn't long before I found myself in that same forest.

Kurama was curled up, his head resting on his paws as he eyed me plainly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked softly, maneuvering my way through the tall grass towards him.

Kurama sneered. " **Why do you care?** "

I gave him a funny look. "... You know why."

Kurama snorted softly, choosing not to respond. I hesitated a moment before making up my mind and moving closer towards him. He was watching me carefully, but not bothering to stop me, so I took it as permission. I reached out a hand towards him before my fingers brushed across soft fur. I felt myself smiling as I brought my other hand up to brush it against his fur on his paw.

Kurama gave a sigh, his hot breath blowing across me as he closed his eyes. " **Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your precious** _ **Kakashi**_ **?** "

"Why would I want that? It seems like it's been too long since I last talked with you," I said quietly, pressing my forehead against his fur. "Sorry I've been busy, but you haven't been talking to me either. You mad?"

" **I'm always mad.** "

"You know what I meant."

" **What would I be mad about?** "

"I don't know, you tell me."

Kurama lazily opened one eye.

"I feel better," I confided quietly, my voice dropping down to a whisper. "I feel a _lot_ better now. I'm glad he and I are on speaking terms, but I don't think... I don't think we could ever really be back where we used to be, you know? I think that I'll always doubt him in some way, but I'm going to try. Even if I get hurt... I'm going to keep on trying. Because I think... I think it could be so much worse. I know this life isn't amazing or as grand as I would have wanted it to be... but I'm still kind of glad I still got it, you know? Because it's _my_ life and it's really... really not so bad."

I turned my head, pressing my left side of my face against him and looking up at him. "I mean, I have an amazing brother and I've got a good friend in Sasuke. Not to mention the others are coming around, too. I have a cool godfather and a super awesome technique that although is going to be hard to learn, I can still learn it. It'll still be _mine_. I had parents who loved me more than life itself and I've got a best friend."

" **Oh? I don't recall you being friends with anyone else,** " Kurama mused.

"Don't tell me you're dismissing yourself so easily, Kurama," I said.

" **You're joking.** "

I shrugged. "I'm very glad to have met you, Kurama."

Kurama sneered. " **Of course you are; I am** _ **me**_ **. Who wouldn't want to meet me?** "

I smiled. "Exactly. Anyway... I just wanted to make sure you're okay and all."

" **I'm fine, brat**."

"Good, I'm glad."

Kurama snorted a final time before turning his head away from me. " **Now get out of here, brat. I want to go back to sleep**."

I giggled.

**('･ω･')**

Now before I continue on with my story, I want to take this time now and say quite plainly—I rarely watched the anime of Naruto. Momma disapproved of television in general and with my poor health condition she thought it would only tax me, so very rarely was I given the privilege of a television in my room. Usually only to watch parent-approved movies or if there was something I desperately wanted to see.

Lala, big sister, brought the _manga_ of Naruto to me and I was only able to watch the Canon!Manga anime shows, like the exams, the wave arc and some Shippuden. Fillers? Nope. Didn't happen. Movies, sometimes. Anything else that wasn't Canon, though? Na-uh.

Which was why, at the time, I really had no clue what would happen until Shippuden. It was a blank slate to me and in some ways... that both thrilled _and_ terrified me.

**('･ω･')**

"So why are we going on this mission again, Jiraiya-sensei?" I asked, walking at a sedate pace beside him.

"As you are aware, Orochimaru struck at the Chūnin Exams, and we've already dealt with him once again on our search for Tsunade," Jiraiya began, "Our sources have confirmed that he runs Otogakure, but what we need to confirm is just how big of a threat his village is. Normally I would want to go on this one alone, but I think this will be a good time to train you as well."

"Train... me...? As in, you mean the Flying Thunder God? Because I can't train with Naruto around for another four months—that's when he's allowed in on the secret."

"That and... Naruto's told me you've been in contact with the beast."

I froze.

Jiraiya gave me a side-long glance. "I had my suspicions for a while. Back during the invasion, the report said you called upon its chakra with relative ease and you weren't worried about it afterwards. Didn't ask questions, didn't worry needlessly about it, and didn't even feel guilty about drawing upon it. So I looked further into it and found out about your first mission, Kakashi informed us that you drew upon it then as well and you seemed perfectly alright about _that_ part."

"I..."

"Naruto didn't flat out tell me," Jiraiya continued. "But I _can_ read between the lines rather well and I _am_ a spymaster. Give the boy some credit, he's still only a Genin and not very good about lying to people he trusts."

My lips twitched into a wry smile. "I know."

"It's not a bad thing if you have," Jiraiya finished. "In Kumogakure there is a jinchūriki who is _friends_ with his beast and he's force to be reckoned with. It is, however, a new concept in Konoha. We've never used our jinchūriki for the front line, or really for battle. The previous one was always treated with care in that aspect. I just want to make sure you aren't being tricked or..."

"His name is Kurama," I said. "We have a mutual agreement that I have no intentions of elaborating on. He shares his power with me due to this agreement and occasionally provides insight."

"It has... No... _he_ has a name?"

"Yes."

"Ah... Interesting. I don't suppose...?"

I giggled at his decidedly uncomfortable look. "You may look at the seal whenever you wish. I... I did add a few seals of my own to it, but nothing to hinder the current one. I... I will allow you to look at them as well and if you have suggestions, I wouldn't reject them."

Jiraiya nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Alright. What do the seals do?"

"Direct communication and allows him to adjust his environment to something more comfortable than the preset sewer," I said dryly. "I trust that's not an issue."

"No, but it _is_ a little nerve-wracking that you _have_ been messing with the seal."

"I'm not going to do anything that would directly or indirectly hurt Naruto. You know that."

"True enough, I suppose. Back to the main topic, though, the Hokage and the council agree that any jinchūriki training should be done a safe distance from Konoha, and seeing how I'm the only seal master it should only be done in the company of me. I don't want to do any hardcore stuff yet, but I do want to grasp an idea on what needs to be done when... when it's time for the more hardcore training. And I won't have any other chance until... Well, I won't get another chance for a while," Jiraiya admitted.

"I understand. Still, this seems like a dangerous mission."

"Nah," Jiraiya dismissed. "We aren't planning to engage Orochimaru, this is just getting a feel for the village and gaging its power. _If_ we do run into Orochimaru... Well, I doubt that will be the case. It's been just over... just over three years. He'll probably be off hiding in a little hole somewhere and having his aids just running around doing all the work."

I blinked at that, processing and finding it incredibly surprising.

Did that mean... Did that mean I had successfully managed to save Sasuke for another three years? I thought back and found myself incredibly... shocked. I would have thought Orochimaru would have desperately tried to steal Sasuke before his time limit was up, but then again... what could he have done? No doubt Jiraiya and the village knew of Orochimaru's lust for the Sharingan eyes so more than likely any sensitive information regarding Sasuke (like where his missions would take him, and such) was only seen by Sasuke's team and the most trusted—probably only Tsunade and Shizune, really. Orochimaru wouldn't have had a chance to plan out a capture. I suppose he could have sent his Sound Four into the village, but wait...

What Sound Four? The only real danger from them would have been Kiminaro and even then that would have been a rather large risk for Orochimaru to take. Send in Kimiaro and what was left of the Sound Four... low chance of not being killed and bodies used for Konoha's benefit (probably Danzō's), it just wasn't worth it.

Orochimaru was a smart man. Insane, yes, but smart. He knew he wasn't going to get Sasuke quite so soon with minimal risks, so he could be patient. Besides, as far as he thought, he _had_ immortality and could patiently wait for as long as he needed to be.

From a pragmatic and logical viewpoint, it made perfect sense.

From a fan perspective where Orochimaru was nearly at every other corner as the antagonist and always after Sasuke it was... _weird_.

"I see," was all I said.

Jiraiya grinned and gave me an affectionate ruffle. "Good. But now that you mention it, it would probably be a good chance to train more on the Flying Thunder God."

"Hehe, alright. So where is Otogakure anyway?"

"I don't know, beats the hell out of me," Jiraiya admitted. "That's another main reason we've been sent on this mission, we need to find it."

"So... how do we find it?" I asked, my brow furrowed. "... I... I could sort through my memories and see if I could drudge up one of the Sound Four's scents to try and track them, but it's been _months_ since..."

"You're not that good of a tracker," Jiraiya dismissed. "Any trails they would have left would be history by now. No, no... it's best if we just find the nearest town and gather information there."

"Hai, sensei."

**('･ω･')**

I stared at the ghost town. It reminded me vaguely of one of those western-cowboy towns that had been degraded and wasted away by time. I stared unimpressively at it, raising an eyebrow. "... There's no one here."

"Oh yes there is, can't you smell the perfume?"

"I didn't mean it literally. I just meant that there are far too little people here. This is a small, and thus likely a _close_ town. The people here are going to be very familiar with each other and more than likely, not welcoming to strangers. I doubt they would be very keen to share information with us."

"Are you doubting me?" Jiraiya asked slyly.

I smiled slyly in return. "I am sure my sensei is a wonderful spymaster, but even this I do believe would be difficult to crack."

"Oh, yeah? Care to make a wager on that?"

I giggled. "Depends, what are you wagering?"

"Hmm... if I win—as in I could scrounge up the information we need—then you have to do whatever I say. One command, that's it. If _you_ win—which you won't—then I have to do whatever you say, one command."

"Conditions being the command given cannot be anything illegal, immoral or harmful to another person," I added.

"Deal," Jiraiya agreed. "Now you go around town and wait for me on the other side. Here."

He tossed me his backpack and giant scroll. "Study if you want, I don't care. Just stay put in one area."

"Yeah, yeah..."

**('･ω･')**

An hour must have passed where I sat, my back against a rock with a single scroll rolled out onto my lap. I was rereading a rather confusing passage when the hairs along my neck rose and I caught a strange scent. Keeping my body relaxed, I casually moved the scroll off my lap, rolling it up and putting it away. Two more minutes passed before three kunai flew out of the bushes towards me. I leapt up into the air, annoyance flaring through me before my hands flew into seals.

"Raiton: False Darkness!"

The lightning completely obliterated the bushes and nearby trees, but the attacker had already rolled out of the bushes. They were wearing a mask that covered their entire head with the exception of their eyes, bright orange hair was pulled back into a spiky ponty tail along with a grey vest and khaki shorts.

I landed back on the ground as the attacker turned around. From their scent I could discern they were a female.

"Explain yourself," I ordered. "A Genin for Orochimaru?"

Her eyes widened and annoyance flashed through her eyes. She held up a black ball before throwing it to the ground, smoke erupting from it. Her scent vanished along with it, and when the smoke, cleared spikes covered the ground. I could still track her, however. Her scent wasn't entirely gone. Just as I was about to pursue, a strained cry called out towards me.

"M-Miwako!"

I turned my head, pausing, just in time for Jiraiya to come running towards me, pure horror on his face. Followed behind him—rather far behind him as Jiraiya _was_ going pretty fast—was a mob of angry men.

"... What did you do?" I asked just as Jiraiya grabbed his supplies and grabbed me—throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting as fast as he could without using chakra.

"Why—aren't—we—using—ninjutsu—or—genjutsu—on—them?" I asked as I bobbed up and down, trying and failing to get a comfortable position slung over Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Because this—is supposed to be—a secret mission—we can't blow—our cover!"

"A—Ah!"

**('･ω･')**

"I told you," I sung.

We had managed to shake off the bodyguards after a while, and eventually found an old run down shack. Jiraiya gave me an annoyed look, rolling out his map of the land.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jiraiya muttered. "What are you going to do? Make me stop writing porn?"

"No, that would be mean—you love that stuff," I dismissed, ignoring his rather beaming look at me. "And I won't make you stop peeking on girls because I can't imagine you _not_ peeking on them. I'll think of something, but it'll probably be along the lines of assistance more than anything."

"Phew. Glad I lost the bet to _you_. Hate to think what would have happened if I had lost it to Naruto or worse... Tsunade."

"If you lost a bet to Tsunade, it would inevitably mean the world was ending."

"Or something akin to it," Jiraiya muttered. "Now just pass this base, we'll reach the most bustling town in this land. Or well, one of them. Let's go!"

**('･ω･')**

I stared, once again unimpressed, at the town.

It wasn't a dump. It was at first glances a regular busy town. Only there were drunks all over the street, brawls breaking out, men randomly punching each other... I rubbed my forehead in mild annoyance.

"... We aren't going to just pass on through, are we?"

Jiraiya giggled and I followed his gaze, following it to another one of the... uh... _friendly_ bars.

"Alright, here," Jiraiya said, tossing me a sack of... something. "I want you to get some food and wait on the other side of town for me. Information tends to gather in places like this, but I won't corrupt the eyes of the innocent. I'll sacrifice myself and see what I can dig up around here."

"... Jiraiya-sensei, I know you're a pervert and I know you're mainly doing this for fun so there's no need to try and lie to me. I know that about you and I like you anyway," I said.

Jiraiya stared at me another moment before he reached out and ruffled my hair. "... If only you were older... and not my previous student's daughter... Well... definitely older at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Take your time. I still have plenty of scrolls to look over."

"Thank you!"

**('･ω･')**

A little ways outside the village, I continued walking along the dirt path, idly chewing on my food as I headed back to the shack. It wasn't too far into my walk did the attacker from before roll out of the bushes, stumbling a bit. When she noticed me, her eyes widened and she clutched at her shoulder.

Immediately tensing, I inhaled the sharp scents and discerned the others. In the same instance, I could detect a foul scent that clung to her—infection most likely. And the other scents were closing in on us, most likely after her.

I toyed with idea of just leaving. It wasn't my fight and I didn't want it to be. She attacked me first, but...

I could practically hear Naruto shouting that something was up and this girl needed my help, and that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the bad one in this.

My hands flew up to seals.

"Raiton: False Darkness!"

One of her attackers lurched out of the forest just in time for my attack to hit him. He seized once before falling to the ground, unconscious or dead, I couldn't tell. But from the way his skin crackled and burned, I assumed dead. I grabbed the girl, ignoring her gasp of pain as I pulled my hands close together once again to form more seals. Using my favorite genjutsu, to the eyes of all enemies we disappeared into a storm of yellow and orange petals.

**('･ω･')**

I knew we were being followed, that we were being tracked. It would have taken an idiot not to have noticed the blatant webs and to have smelled their sticky sourness. I also knew we needed information and from the way this girl moved, I knew she was a kunoichi. From that I could conclude they were shinobi of sorts—as no ordinary civilian could take down a kunoichi or shinobi, at least not just three of them.

From that first attack, and how easily the first one had fallen prey to it, I also concluded they were rather weak and idiotic. I saw no real threat from them, and as such I felt safe in allowing them to track me. I only wanted a chance to take care of the girl and see if I could scrounge up information on my own before Jiraiya returned. Besides, worst case scenario, I popped out Kurama and destroyed half the land, thus blowing our cover.

**I can't tell if you're joking or not on that.**

_Of course I'm joking._

But I didn't think it would come to that at all.

I had already removed her vest and applied the appropriate ointments to the wound, wrapping it as well and draping the vest over her more... feminine assets. It wasn't long after I finished did she awake with a startle, her eyes flying open and sitting upright in a flash.

Her vest fell off and she gasped, covering herself quickly.

"Don't worry," I said. "It's just me. I treated your injury and already bandaged it, so just hold still for a while until the medicine has done its job."

"I—I—I see," she managed, blushing brightly as she removed her mask and pulled her vest on. "M-My name is Fūma Sasame."

"Uzumaki Miwako," I returned. "I'm afraid I must ask, though, why those shinobi from before were chasing you, seeing how I already killed one of them."

"Y-You did?!" Sasame gasped, her eyes widening. "I... see. You must be very strong then."

**How wrong she is.**

_Thanks for your vote of confidence._

**You know I'm right. The only difference between you and them was that you were actually trained to be a shinobi, you are an actual kunoichi and** _**they** _ **are merely drop-out scum.**

I wasn't sure if I was to take that as a compliment to myself, or an insult to them.

"They are guards for Orochimaru, they are from Otogakure. I thought you were in league with them the other day, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. "You don't say? Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything else at all?"

Sasame hesitated. "Well, all of this began when the Feudal Lord of the Land of Rice tried to expand his sway over the neighboring countries. This country is a small territory, we haven't all that many shinobi. It was a fool-hearty attack. Our defeat was clear from the outset, and the shinobi clans of this country that participated all fell into ruin. We of the Fūma, were no exception. I am told of the survivors, some decided to abandon this land while others have stooped to common thievery. Even so, many of us have struggled on in the shadows, praying for the day our clan could be restored."

She took a deep breath. "It was then that an emissary from Otogakure appeared, offering the promise of the first full-scale shinobi village in this land. He said that if we impressed his lord, Orochimaru, we would be given the chance to serve under the Feudal Lord. My cousin, Arashi, was seen as our clan's best hope for revival, he was chosen as our representative and set out for Otogakure with their emissary, but..."

Sasame looked away, wiping tears away from her eyes. "We just kept waiting for some sort of message to come from Arashi, but there's... even now... there's still no word from him."

I paused at this, digesting it.

"I'm going to save Arashi!" She burst out. "I don't have any real strength, and I'm small and no matter how hard I tried I was nothing, but a burden during training. But no matter how many times I faltered, Arashi was always there for me. Everyone from my village had already given up, but I'm going to find Otogakure... I will save him!"

I frowned at her words, unsure of how to react. I could understand her reasoning. When I really thought back and compared myself to Naruto, I was, but a small fry to what he would be. His shadow overlapped me entirely and sometimes it made me feel small and insignificant, but I was never bothered by it. He was my brother, my _twin_. I _wanted_ him to grow and grow, but more than anything I wanted to be there to support him. I wanted to be his reason for growing, his _tool_ in a way, his pillar. He was the only reason I could still smile in this world and I would do anything for him.

She... She must have felt the same way, in some manner. At least in the sense of wanting to protect her precious person, but still...

The more pragmatic side of me wanted to dismiss her claims and be on my way. After all, I did have my information...

But...

 _But_...

**The annoying little brat of a brother of yours is starting to rub off on you?**

_It couldn't hurt, could it? To help her out?_

"Then I guess I have no choice, but to help you," I said finally.

Her eyes widened and she gave me a watery smile.

That was about when a spider fell down onto Sasame's shoulder. My eyes noticed the familiar web and I looked up towards the ceiling.

My eyes widened and I shuddered. The entire ceiling was covered in spiders.

"No," I denied. "No. Fuck. No. Fuck that shit. _No_."

I grabbed Sasame's hands and kicked open the door to the shack. The entire front area was covered in thick silky threads.

"No," I denied again. "Fuck. No."

My hands flew up into for-the-moment favorite ninjutsu.

"Raiton: False Darkness!"

The lightning, burning intensely hot, naturally lit up the threads. I directed its power in the general direction of trees before us, where it obliterated a fair share of them as well as the ground.

"Stay here," I told her, allowing myself to dissolve from my genjutsu.

Honestly, it was just so _sad_ how they didn't expect me to be able to _smell_ them. Like, really? Did you honestly not take into account that I was a tracker or sensory of type when I first eliminated one of you? Seriously?

**I say we just kill them and be done with it.**

_We need more information._

**Only one of them needs to be alive for that.**

_... Too true._

The one partially underground was the nearest one and having disguised myself with my genjutsu, he didn't see me coming. I took my kunai, slamming the bunt of it into the back of his head and effectively knocking him out. The other one—the spider one—actually noticed me knocking his buddy unconscious, he grimaced before deciding to make a hasty retreat.

I toyed with the idea of pursuing him, but decided against it. Hopefully this one would suffice.

**Actually, that one's dead.**

_No, he isn't, I know I only applied... What the hell? I didn't him hard, did I?_

**No. You applied the correct force and hit the correct area to render him unconscious, but do you see the back of his head? He already has an injury in the spot you hit him.**

_... Oh... Oh... I feel... I feel bad about that now. Why didn't I...?_

**Lesson learned, and a rather important one, too. Still, better to have learned it now than on something really important. Always check for old injuries.**

_That's... that's kind of a morbid lesson to learn, and a morbid way to learn it._

**I suppose.**

I shrugged, still feeling decidedly uncomfortable that I had successfully accidently killed a man, but chose to check on Sasame instead. She had apparently watched the entire display from the front of the shack, her eyes wide as she stared at me. "Is he...?"

"Dead, yes. But I swear I didn't mean to do it that time. These guys are just... they're just a lot weaker than what I'm used to," I muttered.

"And what happened here?"

I turned around, raising both eyebrows. "Sensei, I have information regarding our mission."

"Funny, so do I," Jiraiya said. "Come on, let's get on the road and we can fill each other in on the way."

I held out my hand towards Sasame, and with a shy smile she took it.

"Thank you," Sasame said.

I blushed. "W-Whatever."

**('･ω･')**

As it turned out, Jiraiya's information—or what he told me, but I had a feeling there was more to it than he was letting on—was that he had run into some Fūma clan people as well. Anyway, long story short he said they were of no help and then Sasame said that if we really wanted to find Orochimaru's hideout, she could take us.

So off we were, hopping through trees and following behind Sasame.

We stopped short of a mountain base where Sasame informed us that Otogakure was deep within them. We paused for a short break at lunch where Jiraiya began to dig in with gusto.

I stared, unimpressed, at the large spread of food.

"I-I know, I'll go make us some tea," Sasame said.

I glanced at Jiraiya. "You're sure... You're sure she wants to sell us out?"

"Are you doubting me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not in this," I admitted, "but I don't think she means harm."

"No, I doubt she does. More than likely she'll try and slip a paralysis powder in our drinks. Just pretend to drink it and pass out. Then we'll see who she's working with."

**('･ω･')**

As it was, it was the original trio that attempted to 'capture' her, though it was down to just one lone man. The moment Sasame realized he was going to attempt to kill me; she took a stand saying that was not what they had agreed on. He had tossed her aside and that was when I had stopped pretending to be asleep, caught her weakened body and sneered at the wanna-be shinobi.

"Sensei? Shall you handle him, or shall I?" I ask.

Jiraiya snorted. "We need him _alive_ , Miwako-chan."

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

Jiraiya gave me a dry look. "I'll handle him. And I'll be the one to extract the questions. You just take care of the girl."

"Hai, sensei."

But when we both turned around to look for the guy... he was gone.

I blinked. "... How much you want to bet he was stupid enough to head straight back to the real hideout?"

"I'm not taking _that_ bet," Jiraiya said.

**('･ω･')**

"What should we do with her?" I asked Jiraiya as Sasame slowly came to a conscious state.

"Hanzaki, the man that gave me the information, is quite worried about you, Sasame," Jiraiya said, staring at the girl. "He was concerned about how you might leave the clan to go after Arashi. Therefore, you will go back to him and wait for our return."

"I-I'm sorry, for everything," Sasame said quietly. "Th-Thank you for giving me this..."

"Whatever," I muttered, feeling my cheeks warm again under her gaze. In a way I could understand. If she could turn us into Orochimaru, she'd get to see her cousin. To her, we were strangers essentially. I'd do the same for one of my own precious people.

"Can you track him, Miwako-chan?" Jiraiya asked, glancing towards me.

"Oh yes," I said. "I'm ready whenever you are, sensei."

"Then let's go."

**('･ω･')**

Jiraiya and I sat outside the entrance of the base. He bent down, biting his tumb and summoning Gamikichi. "We need you to go ahead of us and check out the base."

"Sure thing, boss," Gamikichi said.

A few tunnels into the base, we were forced to stop, staring down at three separate tunnels.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I guess we have no choice, but to split up. If you don't find anything in thirty minutes, come straight back here," Jiraiya said, eying the tunnels. "If you _do_ find something... make a ruckus, I'll come. Or you know, just _kill_ 'em."

"I didn't mean to!" I cried out.

Jiraiya only grinned at me, ruffling my hair. He took the one on the right while I took the one in the middle and Gamikichi went down the left.

**('･ω･')**

_Am I the only one who's getting increasingly anxious that the only trouble we've had were painfully obvious traps?_

**No. This seems way too easy.**

_So much for an S-Ranked mission. This is just..._

I stopped in front of a large oaken door, holding out my flare towards it. The door creaked open, revealing flickering lights. My stomach flip-flopped and I capped my flare before cautiously sniffing into the room.

At the familiar scent, my body stiffened significantly.

"Oh? Why isn't it Miwako? It's been a while."

I snorted, entering the room and staring at Kabuto with open indifference.

"Kabuto," I said evenly, "I do hope you're not too sore about that punch."

"I do hope you're not too sore about being knocked unconscious," Kabuto returned.

"From behind. By a Jōnin-level shinobi," I said blandly. "Oh yes. That's quite embarrassing."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

It was then that a raspy laugh filled the room.

Fear crawled up my spine and I felt my heart quicken considerably. Slowly, stiffly, I turned my gaze towards the voice and found my eyes meeting Orochimaru's.

 _Oh. Oh._ Oh _._

**Well this should prove interesting.**

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck._

Orochimaru laughed again. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of _actually_ meeting, little one."

"Uzumaki Miwako," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his, straying from the most lethal person in the room. "You killed my grandfather."

"And you killed and crippled half of my Sound Four," Orochimaru retorted, eying me. "Impressive, really. A shame that you're incapable of serving as a host, but I suppose it is for that very same reason that made you so lucky."

I shuddered.

"As fun as it would be to watch you squirm, I _do_ have other matters to attend to," Orochimaru purred. "Kabuto, in-capacitate her. I always wanted my own jinchūriki."

I shivered, taking a step back as I watched Orochimaru leave. Kabuto gave me a leer. "Yes, my lord."

_... Now would be a wonderful time for Jiraiya to burst in here and get us the hell outta here._

**How much you want to bet he won't until the very last minute when the majority of the mess is taken care of?**

_... Well, shit._

I promptly 'dissolved' in a storm of petals, disappearing from Kabuto's view and planting myself up on the ceiling. Moving quickly, I began to plant paper bombs across it while Kabuto frantically searched for me. When I was finished, I hopped down onto one of the pillars, pulling out some shinobi-wire.

_Alright. I have a pretty good idea on what I need to do. Now it's just a matter of executing it._

I tied the special wire between two pillars before making myself known to Kabuto by hurtling myself towards him. Kabuto sneered at me, easily blocking my first attack. His hand snapped out, aiming for me, but something was different.

_Why wasn't he using chakra scalpels?_

The blue chakra blades that Kabuto was so renowned for. Why wasn't he using them...?

I ducked underneath his second fist and I noticed as well that he wasn't as fast as he was when I first fought him. Or as strong for that matter. I sidestepped and twisted around him before landing a solid kick on his back, hurtling him towards the wire.

The wires caught him, snapping from their hold on the pillars and effectively wrapping them around him. Kabuto fell to the floor, wrapped tightly in the wire while I flickered towards him.

"Who are you really?" I demanded.

Kabuto laughed.

I grabbed at his face, my fingers digging into the _so definitely not real skin_ and pulling back to reveal...

The spider man. The one from before. The one that somehow lived my onslaught of the trio.

I blinked.

"... Why did you disguise yourself as Kabuto?" I asked incredulously.

He sneered at me.

"... Well, I don't need you for information and frankly, that whole spider bit was just unnecessary," I said, holding up a kunai towards him.

His sneer faltered.

I jabbed the blunt of the kunai over his head, and he fell unconscious.

I double checked. He was definitely unconscious, not dead.

"But maybe Ibiki would want you or something," I muttered. "Or Anko. I don't know."

"M-Miwako-san?"

My eyes widened and I turned around to find Sasame. "S-Sasame-san? What are you...?"

"I was worried, so I came after you," Sasame confessed, blushing and looking away. "I-I'm sorry, but I just..."

I hesitated. "It's... fine, but we should probably go ahead and try and find Jiraiya-sensei now. I thought I found someone... someone not so awesome, so it would be in our best interest to head back now and regroup. Then again, I thought _this_ one was Kabuto, so the other one might not have been..."

"But what about Arashi?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, what about me?"

We turned around.

Sasame gasped.

I frowned. _... That was too convenient. This mission has been too convenient. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit._

"A-Arashi-kun, what have you done to yourself?"

Before us was a monstrous _thing_ that looked just flat out grotesque, with faces sticking out from behind its hunched back and white, white eyes with veins bulging out... Just... nasty.

"Call me crazy," I said slowly, "but I do not believe that _thing_ is Arashi."

"It has to be!" Sasme cried out. "Arashi, please. What happened to you?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her behind me. "Sasame-san, this isn't a fantasy. He's not going to just magically come back down. What Orochimaru has done is mess with his very DNA structure. He is _not_ Arashi."

"Arashi..."

"Sasame-san," I repeated.

Sasame's bottom lip trembled as her eyes watered over.

I turned away from her pleading eyes, shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around her and to him, we dissolved away.

I guided Sasame away and out of the room, sighing. "... Fine. _Fine_. Stay here. I will... I will render him unconscious if I can and _maybe_ we can see if Tsunade-sama can do something about him, alright? Just... Just _stay put_."

I turned away, ignoring her positively ecstatic smile.

 _Besides, I'm sure the village wouldn't mind a chance to take a closer look at what Orochimaru has been up to. While I can't promise Tsunade could completely save the boy, I can promise that she and I will_ try _. Orochimaru has already ruined so many others lives'. It would be nice to see one put back on the right path._

I lunged above him, landing on the ceiling and quickly forming my seals.

_Raiton: False Darkness._

The lightning erupted from my mouth and slammed into the grotesque hunchback of the boy once by the name of Arashi. He cried out in pain and stumbled away, turning his head up to scowl furiously at me.

"You took that hit with no problem," I observed. "Good. Then you should survive what I have in store for you."

Arashi laughed. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?!"

I didn't reply, leaping away from the ceiling and out of the room, grabbing Sasame and—when did Gamikachi show up?—Gamikachi. I held up my fingers, throwing a single chakra emblazed kunai towards the ceiling where it hit the first explosive tag.

I leapt back and watched as the entire room collapsed down upon him.

"Arashi!" Sasame cried out.

"He'll live," I muttered.

**You think.**

... _I think._

When the dust cleared, the three of us leapt atop the pile of rubble. Sniffing carefully, I was able to find his body relatively easily.

I peered between the cracks, staring down at him.

"... Alive, breathing, but unconscious."

"Well now, looks like the party's already over."

I straightened up, scowling furiously at Jiraiya who was looking down at us from above the crater I had essentially made.

I pointed at him. " _You_ have awful timing. Seriously. Where the hell were you ten minutes ago?"

"Sorry, sorry, was a bit caught up."

"You're a _Sannin!_ " I shrieked. "Nothing less than another _Sannin_ should keep you hold up in a mission like this."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "... Sorry."

"... Wh-What are you going to do now about Arashi?" Sasame asked tentatively.

"Depends," I said carefully. "Do you mind coming back to Konoha with us? I think our Hokage, Tsunade-sama, could help him, but if you don't want..."

"I'll do anything!" Sasame said quickly. "Just, please... Arashi..."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Orochimaru experimented on him and now he's some kind of mutant," I explained.

"I'm sure Tsunade-hime will be interested to know in what Orochimaru has been up to, very well, we'll take him back to Konoha with us."

"And I can come, too, right?"

"Sure, sure," Jiraiya dismissed. "Now enough of this, let's get out of here kiddies."


	23. Sensei

I groaned in exasperation, throwing off my shoes and collapsing onto the bed, burying my face in my pillow. "No more! No more stupid missions. It's either tediously easy or outrageously complicated. My brain can't take much more of this."

Naruto moaned in agreement, falling into his own bed. "It's only been _three months_ since our first real mission as Chūnin and already I'm tired of this stupid rank!"

"Now, now, surely you two aren't suggesting you want to go back to being Genin?" Kakashi asked, a teasing hint in his voice. I turned my head enough to glare at him as he raided our fridge. Sasuke smirked, sitting down in front of the couch. "But onto more important matters, it's about time we discussed what the next two and a half years will be like for you three."

"What?" I deadpanned.

There was a knock at our window, with another groan I sat up to see Jiraiya grinning at us. He opened the window. "You tell 'em yet?"

"I was just about to," Kakashi replied pleasantly.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked.

"The three of you will be on a two and a half year long training leave," Kakashi explained.

Naruto sat up excitedly. "What? Seriously? Whad'daya mean exactly?"

"Naruto, you will be traveling strictly with Jiraiya," Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto's disappointed face. "Sasuke will be staying in the village and every six months he'll switch off on training with either me or our current ANBU Commander."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "An ANBU Commander?"

"He's an old comrade of mine," Kakashi elaborated. "Perhaps you've heard of him... Lightning Jaguar?"

All three of us gaped.

" _What?!_ " Naruto demanded. "He gets to train with _the_ Lightning Jaguar while I'm stuck with this Pervy old Sage!"

"He's retiring in a few weeks and decided to pass on a legacy of sorts before really doing so," Kakashi mused.

It was funny, actually. I didn't know much about the ANBU in my previous life, in fact I didn't really know much about anyone that didn't _directly_ relate to the plot. Lightning Jaguar was just as famous as the White Fang or even the Sannin of Konoha. The only difference was that he rarely interacted with anyone and had no relations to us. Well, except Kakashi apparently.

But he didn't directly relate to the plot before, so he went unnoticed. There were more like that, actually. Iwa legends, Kumo legends, Kiri legends, Suna legends... every village had at least two legends of sorts that anyone would instantly recognize. The only reason they weren't mentioned was, as I said before, they didn't directly relate to the plot at hand and so were largely foreign to me. It took me a while to figure _that_ one out, but it made sense in a way.

Konoha's Lightning Jaguar was famous in that his lightning was pure white and he could control lightning _completely_ without handseals, not to mention his speed.

"You will train the first six months with Jaguar-san, then another six months with myself to work on your Sharigan, and back to Jaguar-san... it'll continue like that.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"Same as Sasuke, only instead of training with Jaguar-san you will train with me, and after our first six months you will meet back up with Jiraiya and Naruto for another six months before coming back to me," Kakashi said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yes!"

"I _am_ pretty amazing," Jiraiya sighed happily.

I giggled while Naruto groaned in exasperation. "Why does _she_ get to have two teachers like Sasuke, too? Why can't I?"

"Because you're going to be learning more from me than she will," Jiraiya dismissed. "Now, then. Get ready twerps, you start in two weeks!"

"Awesome," I said.

**('･ω･')**

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are leaving today," Sakura said quietly. All of us—Lee, Neji and Tenten included—were sitting spread out at Chōji's favorite BBQ. We had tables pushed together so all of us could sit with each other. With Sakura on one side of me, Tenten on the other and Hinata next to Tenten with Ino next to Sakura, the girls took up a small corner of the table.

"I hope the training will prove to be most youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"And only Naruto is leaving _today_ ," I pointed out. "Sasuke-kun will technically be staying in the village, just in a special compound that the ANBU use for training new recruits. And that's only for every other six months."

"Yeah, but you and Kakashi will be traveling around, too, won't you?" Tenten inquired.

"That's true," I admitted sheepishly.

Jiraiya's original leaving Konoha and not staying and training was so that way the Akatsuki couldn't pinpoint our exact location and have another fiasco like Itachi/Kisame back after the invasion. That, and he needed to keep his spy network up. So Kakashi and I would have to be moving around as well. Not once would I enter Konoha during the training, and while Naruto was leaving today, I was leaving _tomorrow_.

"What I want to know is how that bastard got _the_ Lightning Jaguar to teach him," Kiba muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, openly baiting Kiba's annoyance.

"Why you—"

" _So_ ," Naruto said pointedly and successfully swerving Kiba away from any sort of confrontation with Sasuke, "what will you guys be doing while we're gone?"

"T-Train!" Hinata squeaked, blushing brightly. At Naruto's approving grin, her blush darkened and she ducked down, tapping at the tips of her fingers.

"Attempt to make Jōnin," Neji answered.

"Yosh! And I will attempt Chūnin, and if I cannot make that then I will become a Jōnin!"

"From Genin straight to Jōnin?" Shikamaru smirked. "I'd like to see that."

"Well, whatever it is we do," Tenten said, turning to face me and give me a pointed look, " _you_ better write, missy."

I blushed, smiling shyly. "Y-Yeah. I will. I promise."

"Good," Tenten said approvingly.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't just write to _her!_ "

"I'll write to everyone who wants me to," I amended.

"Th-Then will y-you write to m-me as well, Miwako-san?" Hinata asked shyly, her face still a bright red.

I smiled. "Of course. And I'm sure Naruto wants to write to everyone, too!"

"Damn straight I do!" Naruto burst out. "Alright, admit it, everyone raise your hands because you know you want to write to me, too!"

Kiba laughed. "Whatever. I couldn't care less, but you're welcome to write to _me_."

Sasuke sighed. "Why is this group always so loud when put together?"

"Because the majority of them are idiots?" Sakura asked slyly.

Sasuke smirked. "That's true."

Sakura blushed pleasantly, smirking in triumph over to Ino who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well whatever the case may be—and I'd like to remind you both that you're _both_ idiots compared to me—I still say this whole training thing is too troublesome. Why do you two have to leave the village anyway?"

"Shit happens?" Naruto suggested. "I don't know. Pervy-Sage won't tell me."

"Does it matter?" Chōji asked. "They're here now and they'll be back. So let's just enjoy this lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Ino decided.

I smiled.

**('･ω･')**

Placing the latest letter for Temari and Gaara in the mailbox, I turned around and found myself staring at Sasame. She was blushing brightly and looking down at the ground, scuffing it with her shoes.

"Sasame-chan?" I inquired.

Ever since that whole annoying fiasco, Sasame had been staying in Konoha while Tsunade poked and prodded at Arashi. It was decided that it _was_ reversible, but it would take time and resources. In exchange of helping out Arashi, Sasame offered to become a Konoha kunoichi to be of assistance in whatever way possible. She actually signed up for the medical program and she and Sakura made up the two rising medical stars in the program. The two weren't officially a team as a third member hadn't been chosen, but they worked as one and the two girls got along fairly well.

"I heard you were leaving today and I wasn't able to make yesterday's lunch," Sasame explained. Her face took on a redder hue before she presented me with a purple box. I blinked in surprise at it.

"S-Sasme-chan, you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," Sasame said softly. "I, um... You've done a lot for me. I love Konoha very much and I love my job here as well. There aren't a lot of medical kunoichi that are willing to work in the battlefield as well so the pay is rather well also and I, um... I saw this the other day and I thought it was the least I could do."

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I rubbed at my stinging eyes as I took the gift—how many gifts have I received now in this life time?—and opened it carefully.

I lifted up the soft material before a laugh escaped. "Oh, oh thank you, Sasame-chan."

She smiled, pleased. "I'm glad you like it."

I giggled. "It's perfect."

**('･ω･')**

**All set, brat?**

_As ready as I'll ever be. When I meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya next, Naruto will know everything about our parents finally so there's a whole other world of knowledge for_ us _to discover._

I had held off on finding out more about our parents, deeming that I just didn't want to without Naruto at my side. I did at first, but when I really paused to consider it, it just felt wrong. And while I didn't like Naruto being kept in the dark— _really_ didn't like it—I knew the logic. He proved it himself when he unintentionally blabbed about Kurama.

So I was glad that this secret between us would be gone. Really glad.

**Good. While Jiraiya will train the boy in the sage arts, you and I will be working on** _**our** _ **power.**

_You'll still share your chakra with Naruto, right? You saw how great the two of you worked together with his sage-mode activated._

**Yes, yes. Half of my power is his to call upon, that's how the seal is designed. No more, no less.**

_Just making sure..._

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his backpack over his shoulder.

I paused, glancing back at the gathered people—my _friends_ —waving one last goodbye.

"Good luck!" Sakura cheered.

"Be safe," Tenten and Ino chorused.

Hinata blushed brightly, but whatever she said was too quiet to hear.

"Don't get eaten," Kiba added.

"Train hard. Why? So this trip won't prove useless," Shino said.

"Work smarter, not harder," Shikamaru muttered.

"Eat plenty," Chōji said, grinning.

"Don't die," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yosh! May the flames of your youth burn brightly!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji sighed, just waving his hand.

"Do your best!" Sasame cheered.

A grin broke across my face, stretching so wide I thought it would hurt my cheeks. "I will, see you all later."

Kakashi hummed. "Now let's go, Miwa-chan."

"Hai, sensei!"


	24. Immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked down at the calm pond, staring in frustration at the mess that was my hair. The brush that I had been using was proving most ineffective and I was getting more and more irritated. With annoyed fingers, I adjusted my outfit again. It was the same style I had been wearing for the past seven months.

I wore a black shinobi under-suit - think of it as a one piece swimsuit combined with a skin-fitting turtle neck - and long black socks that went up past my knees. I wore a dark blue, short-sleeved, kimono coat over all of that, with black lining. I wore the same black ribbon Grandfather had given me as my _obi_ and my shinobi gloves went up past my elbows. I also wore the standard black kunoichi boots.

My _hitai-ate_ wasn't to be seen, as I had long ago chosen not to wear it. On the lower half of my back, just below my bow, strapped horizontally, was a tanto. At each side of me, I had a pair of specialized daggers, the hilts covered in seals.

I cried in frustration as my hair refused to stay knot free.

I threw down the brush, finally choosing to just screw the whole thing and tie my hair up into two pigtails as per usual.

When I returned to the road, Kakashi was leaning lazily against a tree. He raised a single eyebrow at me. "I thought you were going to try a new hairstyle."

"That was before my hair decided to be an ass," I snapped.

Kakashi chuckled, reaching forward and patting me on the head. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Maa, maa, just calm down. We're supposed to be meeting your brother and Jiraiya here soon, after all."

I sighed, nodding my head. It had been weird going six months without my brother at first, but I had gotten used to it over time. Besides, Kakashi kept me busy enough with his sadistic training program.

"Hey, you guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

I turned my head, smiling brightly as Naruto came hurtling towards me. He stopped short of tackling me, instead standing rather tall in front of me. He was only ten centimeters taller than me, but he lorded those ten centimeters like crazy.

"Sorry if we kept you two," Jiraiya said, catching up.

"It's fine," Kakashi dismissed. "Are we ready to head back to Konoha now?"

"You bet it!" Naruto cheered. "Oh man, I can't _wait_ to see everyone. It's one thing talking to them through letters, but it's a whole other thing actually seeing them."

I grinned, nodding in agreement. "I know, right?"

**('･ω･')**

"Ah... It feels like forever since we've been here," I said as the four of us wandered down the streets.

"Mn. Maybe for you," Kakashi replied.

"That's right, Kakashi-sensei, you came back to Konoha a couple times to train Sasuke," Naruto realized.

"We should probably check in with Tsunade," Jiraiya mused.

"You three go on ahead, I'll let Sasuke know we're back," Kakashi said.

"Alright," I said. "We'll see you in a little bit."

"Man, I wonder how everyone is," Naruto wondered as the now three of us made our way towards the tower.

"Everyone seemed alright in the letters," I returned.

"Yeah, but we haven't actually _seen_ them in... how long?"

"Two and a half years," Jiraiya interjected. "Which reminds me, are you two sure you want to include them in on our secret?"

"Look, I understand why you guys didn't tell _me_ ," Naruto reasoned. "But these guys, I know we can trust and I don't want to keep any secrets from my friends."

"Same," I added. "I know Temari-senpai and Gaara-kun will completely understand and will keep it a secret for us. And besides, everyone's going to figure it out eventually. I mean, between the two of us and our techniques... we're not exactly giving them reason _not_ to think so, especially considering our appearance and how we were born the same day Kaa-chan was supposed to conceive..."

Jiraiya sighed. "I just want to make sure."

"We're sure," Naruto affirmed, stopping short in front of Tsunade's door.

He hesitated a moment or two before finally opening the door and the three of us filed in.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, her eyes lighting up happily upon seeing us and she smiled.

We had also written to Tsunade as well over the time away. I knew that Tsunade was fond of Naruto and I thought it would maybe make her a bit happier if she had somewhat regular contact with him. Naruto managed to rope me into doing the same.

"Well, look at you two," Tsunade said. "Welcome home."

We grinned.

"It's good to be home," Naruto said.

"I hope training fruited progress."

"Of course it did," Naruto scoffed.

"Good," Tsunade declared. "It _sounded_ like everything was going well from what I read, but you can't ever be too sure."

"Don't underestimate us," I smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tsunade assured me.

"Are you two ready to get back to doing missions?" Shizune inquired.

"Yes," we chorused.

"Pervy-sage has sucked us dry of money," Naruto muttered. "We need to start earning more if we want to be able to feed ourselves."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, you know how it is..."

We both shot him an annoyed glare.

"No matter—"

The window opened and in stepped Sasuke.

While Naruto was wearing the outfit he wore in Canon, Sasuke wasn't. Or well, he was, but he wasn't. He wore that same dark gray vest-shirt he wore closer to the end of the series with the collar flipped up, along with standard black shinobi pants and black shinobi shoes. He kept the same gloves he wore in Canon as well and there was a katana strapped to his lower back, horizontally. His _hitai-ate_ was worn across his forehead, as well.

Kakashi followed in after him.

"It's been a while," Sasuke observed, eying both of us. Naruto grinned, moving forward and the two did a sortof man-hug thing.

I stepped forward as well, hugging Sasuke, too.

When we stepped apart, Sasuke nodded towards Tsunade. "Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke," Tsunade said evenly, amusement in her eyes. "I trust your training went well, also?"

"Of course," Sasuke demurred.

"Good, and now that everyone is here... Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Miwako, Uzumaki Naruto, from this day forward the three of you will make up team Kakashi."

"... Why not team 7?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Because none of us are Genin and actual named teams imply equality. We're peers now, not sensei and student," Kakashi explained.

"Speaking of ranks," I began slowly, "When can Naruto and I take our Jōnin test, seeing how Sasuke already took his without us—the backstabbing traitor?"

Sasuke snorted at my snide comment towards the end while Naruto gaffed.

"We can arrange your testing within a few weeks," Tsunade answered. "Starting tomorrow your team will be on the rooster and you can pick up your first mission. But for today, why don't you guys try and get reacquainted with home?"

"When's your lunch break?" I asked.

"Any damn time I want it to be."

"Wanna grab lunch?" I offered.

Tsunade eyed me before she nodded, standing up from her desk. "Shizune, I'm going out to lunch. Send for the girls as well..."

"Do you two want to join us?" I asked, turning towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke said flatly.

"I want to check on our garden first," Naruto confessed.

"I'll go," Jiraiya said, grinning lecherously as he leered at Tsunade.

"I'll pass," Kakashi dismissed.

"Whatever, you're the ones missing out," I dismissed. "Ready, Obā-chan?"

**('･ω･')**

I filed into the booth, sitting across from Tsunade. We were eating at the same BBQ place the Konoha 12 had eaten at before Naruto left for his journey.

"Have you decided on a third teammate for Sasame-chan and Sakura-chan?" I asked.

The two girls were rather skilled medics, and while Sakura was more skilled than Sasame in most areas, Sasame wasn't anything to sniff at either. Sasame actually specialized in rare and uncommon diseases - and I heard she was quite a prodigy in that field. The two girls had both complained to me at how they always had to be separated and shuffled in different teams because Tsunade hadn't settled for a third member of their team. Sasame wanted Arashi to be the third member, but as far as I knew he was still in rehabilitation and was out of the picture for a while longer.

"Maybe," Tsunade allowed. "Have you heard anything more about Wave?"

Ah... it seemed like ages ago when I had killed Gato and sent the fake letter to the Lord of Wave. I had been on my journey with Jiraiya, eight months in, when word had reached us at how Wave had requested Konoha's help in starting their own shinobi program, and in exchange for that they would swear loyalty to Konoha. It would appear that Zabuza had actually stayed in Wave and swayed the people, all sorts of refugees came to Wave—refugees from the Kiri's onslaught of kekkai genkai and a fair few other villages.

It had taken another few months, but a program and council was set up and ties between Wave and Konoha were still going strong. From Jiraiya's resources (and at my inquiry) Kiri soon had a shift in command after this and Mei became the new Mizukage. Even though Zabuza had no need for a rebellion anymore, he still stayed in Wave and became their leader.

Sakura and Sasame had told me all about their trip to Wave—they were sent there to assist in setting up a hospital and medical program—and how the two of them became close friends with Haku, and from the sounds of things Haku was rather close to them, as well.

"Naruto contacted Haku-kun and Zabuza-san some months ago," I admitted. "He and Haku-kun are still close and from what he's told me things are going rather well. If I may be so bold... maybe Sakura-chan's and Sasame-chan's third member should be Haku-kun?"

"I had considered that," Tsunade admitted. "And I have already sent out a letter of inquiry for him and Zabuza. If he wants to, and if he has Zabuza's permission then yes, he will be the third member of their team."

"That's good," I sighed. "I can trust them with him. He's a good person."

"Miwa-chan!"

I blinked in surprise as I was soon tackled into. I struggled a bit in firm arms before I found myself being hugged tightly by Sasame. She no longer wore the same outfit I had last seen her in, instead she wore a deep blue vest with a stormy gray skirt—sorry, _squort_ , as I could see she had black shorts underneath them. Her hair was still long and did up in her same hairstyle, though.

I finally freed my arms and managed to return her hug. "It's been a while, Sasame-chan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura wore her Canon outfit, and she positively beamed at me. "I'm glad to see you're back, Miwa-chan."

"It's good to be home," I agreed. Sasame finally released me, choosing to sit next to me while Sakura slid into the seat beside Tsunade.

"Letters are fine and all," Sasame said, "but you have to tell us _everything_."

"I will," I said, smiling, "but not now. How soon do you think we can get the entire Konoha 12 gathered?"

"Um," Sakura hummed, "Lee-kun's team is outside the village, and so is Hinata-chan's team. Why?"

"Naruto and I want to share something with everyone, but I guess those two teams will just have to wait," I sung, smiling happily. Tsunade chuckled.

"Mm? What is it?" Sasame asked curiously.

"I'm sure Naruto's already told Sasuke-kun by now, and I bet he'll tell any of the others the moment he sees them, so I think it's safe for me to tell you two now," I decided. "And after I tell you, _then_ I can really tell you how training has been. It's about our parents..."

**('･ω･')**

"So all that's left to tell is Hinata-chan's and Tenten-senpai's team," I concluded, walking beside Naruto as we headed back home for the night.

"Mm-hmm. 'Cause I already ran into Shika with Temari and I told Shika to grab his team, and while I waited I told Sasuke and then I told Ino, Shika and Chōji," Naruto confirmed. "I didn't tell Temari because I thought you would want to, though."

"I do," I admitted shyly. "So I talked to Obaa-chan about Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan's final member and she said she was hoping it would be Haku-kun."

"Really? That's great."

"I'm sure you think so, Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Why am I having to be the one to walk with you two back to your place?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in two and a half years?" I suggested.

"Because you secretly love spending time with us?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke grunted in mild annoyance when we reached our apartment.

"Meet at the bridge tomorrow, nine o'clock?"

"Sure," Sasuke said easily.

"Later, _Teme_."

"Later, _Dobe_."

"Goodnight, _back-stabbing traitor_."

Sasuke groaned while Naruto laughed. "If it was going to bug you this much, I would have waited."

I stuck out my tongue in response, choosing not to respond and heading into the apartment. "How were the plants, Naruto?"

"Fine. Ino and Hinata did a great job with them," Naruto answered. "We even got new ones."

"Sweet."

**('･ω･')**

Bright and early the next morning, we soon found ourselves back in the mission room, standing before Tsunade as she read off boring B-Rank mission to us.

Naturally, Naruto wanted nothing to do with it.

**Why is your brother always so loud?**

_Because he's a true Uzumaki?_

**... Damn Kushina and her rotten genes.**

I inwardly giggled at that.

"—not to mention it's completely unnecessary, we're _Chūnin_ and _Jōnin_! We don't need some _baby_ mission—"

The door burst opened and in came a pretty young woman who hurried to stand before Tsunade. She held out a sealed envelope. Naruto faltered in his rant, growing curiously quiet as Tsunade took the envelope and read it.

_... That would mean... Gaara-kun..._

It was painfully hard not to tell Gaara about Deidara. Oh, I had dropped _lots_ of hints, told him that Jiraiya and I caught wind of a bomber terrorist and elaborated on what we had 'found' (which was utter bullshit as we didn't find anything on Deidara), but no matter what, Deidara would _always_ have that last minute bomb and Gaara would _always_ sacrifice himself for the village.

That didn't mean I didn't feel horrible about it. He was my _friend_ , a precious person. I didn't want him to _die_.

Tsunade froze as she reread the paper.

"Team Kakashi," she barked out, "you will move immediately to Sunagakure. Kazekage Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you are to retrieve him no matter the cost. I will send Sasame and Sakura to accompany you."

"Hai!" We agreed immediately.


	25. Red Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanart was made by Razsuls on deviantART. Thank you, again!

We had run into Temari along our way to Sunagakure and the seven of us continued the journey together. It took us a full day to arrive at the village and the moment we did a Suna Jounin informed us of Kankurō's state. Heading straight to the hospital and after a brief confrontation with Chiyo, Sakura and Sasame set to work on Konkurō while the rest of us waited outside.

"... We don't have time to really dwell on Kankurō," I said to the tense silence. "Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan can take care of him, but we need to begin discussing our plan of action to go after Gaara-kun."

"She's right," Naruto growled.

"I've already sent Pakkun out to try and find Gaara's trail. It will take time," Kakashi consoled. "And it's already late. We won't be able to do anything more when night sets in."

"Then we'll just leave at first light," Sasuke decided.

"I want to go with you," Temari said. "Gaara is my brother and I know these deserts. It would be best if you had at least one Suna shinobi with you."

"We might need all the help we can get," I agreed. "I don't have a problem with it."

"Fine," Kakashi replied.

"Now hold on, you youngsters," Chiyo said softly, "Temari, you will be needed here. The village is already at a weak point and they need a strong leader."

"Then Baki can stay here and I will go, council be damned," Temari insisted.

"I think she should go with us," I supported. "We're most familiar with Temari-senpai and she knows how we work."

"But it will take more than just one fresh kunoichi to bring back our Kazekage from the Akatsuki."

"We can do it just fine," Naruto snapped.

"I'll go with you," Chiyo decided.

"No," Sasuke dismissed immediately. "We don't need some old hag slowing us down."

"Sasuke-kun," I reprimanded before turning to eye Chiyo, "I think Chiyo-sama should come with us. You mentioned you were familiar with one of the Akatsuki members, right? So that should prove useful. Besides, Sasuke-kun, this is her family reunion. You won't deny her _that_ , right?"

Sasuke eyed Chiyo, his face utterly blank. "... Fine, but don't slow us down."

"Wouldn't dream of it, cheeky-brat," Chiyo laughed.

The door to the ER opened and Sakura stepped out, smiling. "He should be fine. We were able to come up with the correct antidote in time, he's weak, but he'll be back up to speed in no time."

"Thank you," Temari said, clear relief in her voice.

Baki exited the ER as well, eying all of us. "We will have rooms prepared. Which one of you is the commander?"

Kakashi stood up from his chair. "That would be me. We already have a plan in mind, but it would be best if we had your permission first."

"Of course," Baki returned smoothly.

**('･ω･')**

Just as the first rays of light touched the desert floor, the eight of us were headed out. Pakkun had successfully managed to nab the first scent and guided it out to me, and with that, I was able to lead us in the tracking while Kakashi sent Pakkun back to Konoha to inform them of what was going on.

Hours passed by as we ran. There were conversations being held behind me, but I was so entirely focused on Gaara's scent, that I didn't hear them. It wasn't long before we had to stop dead in our tracks when a new scent presented itself to me.

I held out my arms, signaling for a stop and I soon found myself staring head on at Kisame.

If we had encountered Kisame, that meant that we were the first team to be spotted—meaning either Gai's team wasn't coming or we were significantly ahead of them. Whatever the case would be... I could feel Sasuke tense beside me.

"You were with..." Sasuke said lowly.

"Who are you?" Temari demanded.

I stepped back, dropping my arm and allowing Sasuke to step closer to Kisame. "There's something off about his scent. He reeks of a rotting corpse and his chakra reserves are significantly lower than what I remember from our first encounter. More than likely this one is just a dummy."

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke snapped. "He's an associate of That Man."

"He's an obstacle against Gaara," Naruto growled, moving closer. "I say we just take him down now and be done with it.

I stepped back, moving out of the way.

A royally pissed off Sasuke and Naruto, along with a mildly annoyed Kakashi against a phony Kisame at only 30% of power.

Yeah. I wasn't needed in that battle.

**This is just going to be a testosterone battle, isn't it?**

_Pretty much, yeah._

From Sakura, Temari and Sasame's sighs, I could tell they were thinking along the lines as me.

**('･ω･')**

We had reached the cave, only this time, there wasn't a team Gai to greet us there.

"... Do you recognize the seal, Imouto?" Naruto asked, peering up at the paper.

"It's a five prong seal barrier," I explained. "... We're going to have to split up and dissemble it all at once."

"Where's the nearest part?" Temari asked.

I hesitated before leaping up onto the rock and sniffing the paper carefully. Very faintly, I could detect a scent that reminded me of gunpowder. I straightened up and sniffed the air again, eying the surrounding. "... Five hundred meters directly west from this point, the next one would be seven hundred meters south-west at a forty-five degree angle. Third point, nine hundred meters north-east at a twenty degree angle, fourth point is south roughly three hundred meters give or take a few."

"I'll take point one," Temari said. "Whatever it takes to get to Gaara as quickly as possible."

"I'll take point two," Sasame offered.

"Three," Sakura said.

Naruto looked pained while Chiyo stared at the ground contemplatively.

"I'll take the last point," Sasuke finally said. "I'm not that close to Gaara and I have no opinion of meeting the other members of the Akatsuki, not to mention I'm second fastest, so I'll be able to get back more quickly."

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

"Alright, everyone grab a radio-set and we'll pull those tags off," Kakashi ordered.

**('･ω･')**

"At three... One... Two... Three!" I ripped off the fifth tag on the boulder and Naruto rushed towards the rock, Rasengan flaring.

The rock shattered and I dove into the cave, falling to side beside Naruto and Chiyo.

I felt my heart flutter and my stomach drop as I stared in morbid fascination at Gaara's lifeless corpse. He looked battered and beaten, but there was a peaceful look on his face. Tranquil.

"We're too late," Kakashi whispered, his voice tense with regret and anger.

"You bastards!" Naruto snarled. "Where the hell do you think you're sitting?!"

Deidara, just as before, sat atop of Gaara's corpse with Sasori in his deformed puppet beside him.

"Well, so much for that mystery, un," Deidara mused. "You're one of the jinchūriki. He's the one that bursts in and barks first, alright. Seriously, Itachi was right on the money, un."

Deidara turned to glance towards Sasori, but the puppet user was fixated on Chiyo, his grandmother and former caretaker.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing? Come on, why are you just lying there?" Naruto shouted. "Get up. Gaara! Answer me, what are you, deaf? Come on, knock it off already—"

"Enough, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, his voice sharp and bringing Naruto out of his rising hysteria. "You know full well... that..."

"You're friend's right. And you know it too, un," Deidara said softly, bring his hand to tap it against Gaara's cheek.

I could feel Kurama's chakra surge through Naruto from Deidara's gesture and from Kurama's quiet chuckle, I knew that Naruto was subconsciously drawing upon his energy.

"Give him back," Naruto snarled, his voice quiet, but sharp and carried throughout the cave. "Give Gaara back, you damned—!"

Naruto charged towards them, but before I reacted, Kakashi flickered in front of Naruto, halting the charge. "Cool it. Charge in without thinking and we're done for."

I could feel Naruto's anger spiking, but he held still.

Sasori glanced towards the other Akatsuki member before moving his eyes to rest on Gaara. "I'll hold onto him, since it appears that jinchūriki will stop at nothing to get it back."

Deidara snorted. "Hn, yeah, that's putting it lightly, un."

There was a significant moment of tense silence before Deidara broke it by casually saying, "Well, Sasori-no-danna, I doubt you want to hear this, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway. I think I'll take care of the jinchūriki, un."

"Our quota is one-a-piece, don't push your luck, Deidara," Sasori warned.

"An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation, lest his senses go dull on him. Rumor has it that both of the Kyūbi jinchūriki are pretty powerful. A canvas truly worthy of my artistry, un."

"What? Those pyro-technics of yours, _art_? Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity. Art is _eternal_ beauty." Sasori turned his giant puppet body towards Deidara, completely giving us his back.

_I love how they're discussing views on art with two pissed off jinchūrikis are right in front of them._

"Art, eternal beauty, are you kidding me, un? Look, don't get me wrong, as a fellow artist I respect your point of view, but true art is fleeting, a flash of beauty burning brightly and then vanishing in a heartbeat, un."

"What did you say? Apparently, _Deidara_ , one of us doesn't know what true art is."

"That would be _you_ , Danna, un."

"You lousy, rotten—" Naruto growled.

"None sense," Sasori dismissed. "Eternal beauty is what constitutes real art."

"Don't be absurd, true art only lasts a moment, un."

"Enough!" Naruto yelled before pulling out a blue scroll from his pack, unrolling it and summoning a giant windmill shuriken in the same instance. He leapt past Kakashi and threw it towards Sasori.

Not even looking, Sasori deflected the attack with his poisoned-tip tail.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Sasori continued his debate with Deidara, completely disregarding us and Naruto's attack.

"Hey, easy, told you that you wouldn't want to hear it, didn't I? Give me a break, will you, un?"

"I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry, do I?" Sasori threatened, his tail tensed and poised for striking.

Deidara scoffed, getting off of Gaara and standing up. In his hand he held up a miniature clay bird. "Art is one thing and one thing only. The explosion itself."

He tossed the bird up into the air before it exploded in a cloud of smoke before reappearing significantly bigger than before. The bird landed on the ground next to Deidara before grabbing Gaara in its mouth and preparing for take-off.

"It's not even in the same league as your grotesque puppet show, un."

Sasori's tail snapped out towards Deidara just as the bomber jumped up onto the bird, effectively dodging the tail. The bird took flight into the air before it flew above us and out of the cave.

Naruto didn't hesitate to chase after him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out, he gave an irritated sigh. "... Naruto and I will handle the one outside, Miwa, Chiyo-sama, take the one inside."

"Dead or alive?" I asked.

"Either works fine," Kakashi instructed before leaving the cave and chasing after Naruto.

_... I want alive._

**Of course you do. You can't separate your biased opinion of him.**

_That's not true. I'm furious at what he did to Gaara, and I feel horrendous that I let it happen. I really want to hurt him. But I'm also aware of his close eye on Orochimaru. I still don't feel comfortable about having Orochimaru run about. I feel too worried for Sasuke and it would just be better for everyone if we could gather enough information on the snake before eliminating him. And while Jiraiya has a good spy network, it's nowhere near as efficient as Sasori's._

**Hmph. Brat, do you really think he'll be willing to cooperate with us?**

_I think he has a better chance than the others. But while I do want him alive, I won't hesitate to kill him if he presents too much of a danger for myself and the others._

I flexed my fingers, moving closer towards Chiyo as I eyed Sasori.

_Naruto and I are probably the best ones to fight him. His poison, while it will be a hassle, won't be too much of an issue, I think. At worst case, I can always slice myself up and bleed it out. We both know I can take that much._

**Keep in mind, however, that even Sakura warned us not to have it too long in our system. While most others would be affected by it within five minutes, we have fifteen minutes. That doesn't mean it won't do any lasting damage that could prove harmful to battle, not to mention while you heal fast, you are _not_ superhuman. You need time to heal, just like everyone else.**

_As I said; worst case scenario. Besides, we do have two of the antidotes on us. Thankfully, Sakura gave them to me instead of Naruto or Sasuke._

Sasori gave a low sigh, turning to face us, his eyes resting on Chiyo. "The way I've heard it, you retired a long time ago."

"I suddenly longed to see my grandson's face again," Chiyo returned. A moment passed before Chiyo took several steps away from me and towards Sasori.

Chiyo brought her hands into her opposite hands' sleeves, and when she pulled her hands out, we were presented with many kunai attached to a long thread of chakra. She released the chakra thread, bringing her hands together. The kunai glowed a pale blue before they were hurtled towards Sasori at an impressive speed. Just as before, Sasori deflected the kunai with his tail.

"If you insist on interfering, I guess I have no choice," Sasori said, his voice coming out more like a growl due to the puppet's voice changer. Slowly, his Akatsuki cloak ripped away, revealing a grotesque puppet spread out on all fours with a giant face mask strapped to its back and the tail coming out of its mouth. "How would you and that brat like to become part of my collection?"

"A puppet body," I mused, finding myself morbidly fascinated by it. "And to answer your question, Sasori-san, I think both of us will have to decline you on that.

I moved my hand down to my right dagger. I threw one behind Sasori, where it dug into the far wall. I then grabbed my tanto, pulling it out of its sheath and presenting it. I slid into my stance, tensing.

The tanto was a gift from Kakashi, it was the same tanto he used to train with; a specially made blade that reacted well with lightning chakra, forming a sort of blade. It was how Kakashi came up with Chidori.

"Chiyo-sama, are you ready?" I asked.

"Come closer, child," Chiyo murmured, and I did as she asked, moving closer so she would whisper quietly in my ear. "He will more than likely use a poisoned needle shower; we will need to evade it at all costs. I don't expect you to be an expert in that and that is why I am here. I will attach chakra strings to you to help maneuver you threw it."

"I understand," I murmured, pulling away. "Ready when you are, Sasori-san."

"Are you sure? Well, it's about time; I really hate to be kept waiting, don't you?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

I gripped my tanto tightly before Chiyo and I began to sprint towards Sasori. Sasori lifted up his right hand towards Hiruko's lower face before ripping off the cloth covering it and revealing a gaping mouth. Thousands of needles shot out of the mouth. With my tanto, I easily deflected a few, twisting my body to dodge the others. However, I could feel the tug on Chiyo's chakra strings, pulling my body in different and odd ways to evade the ones I couldn't normally dodge.

What couldn't have been more than ten seconds, stretched on to minutes in my mind.

Halfway to Sasori, the needles stopped and Chiyo and I both froze.

A heartbeat passed before a wooden canister erupted from Sasori's side, flying towards us. The canister erupted once more and fifty or so even tinier canisters presented themselves. Inside, I knew, were at least twenty needles in each of them, reading to explode after a handful of seconds had passed.

Chiyo's strings tugged on me and I was forced to bend in an awkward way to safely evade the needles that shot themselves towards us.

My heart was hammering and I could start to feel the thrum of adrenaline coursing through me as time dropped to a slow crawl in my mind. Finally, the needles stopped and Chiyo and I were stuck at the same distance away from Sasori. I didn't hesitate before I sprinted towards Sasori, my tanto poised and ready for strike. As I neared Sasori, his tail whipped out, snapping towards me, but stopping short of actually touching me.

I inwardly smiled, knowing that Chiyo had attached her chakra strings to Sasori's tail from her first attack with her kunai. Not even pausing at his frozen state, I leapt up into the air, maneuvering my tanto and thrusting it down inside Hiruko's back. Channeling my chakra through my tanto, Hiruko's entire body glowed blue from the electricity burning and coursing through it. The puppet exploded and I leapt back, watching as the flaming pieces of Hiruko fell away. I saw a black cloaked figure flicker out of Hiruko, his back turned towards us.

I landed beside Chiyo, ignoring the flaming Hiruko, my eyes fixated on the real Sasori.

"Come now," Chiyo cooed, her voice dripping with mock sweetness. "Let me get a good look at you, I've come all this way to see you. I've waited twenty-years. I want to see my grandson's face."

"Well played," Sasori finally said, his honey smooth voice holding no affliction. "I should have expected no less from my own Grandmother. No wonder a kid like that could dodge my attacks so easily. You can foresee my attacks and then you control the girl with chakra strings. By the way, how clever of you to attach chakra strings to Hiruko's tail. Silly me, I only noticed when the tail's motion was brought to an abrupt halt, you did it when you threw those kunai, didn't you? Those threads on the knives stuck the tail when they were thrown and I deflected them. You kept them very thin to remain unnoticed."

"Good, you figured it out."

"But of course, remember who taught me how to play with puppets?" Sasori mused, turning around reaching up for his hood. He pulled it down, revealing his shock of red messy hair and incredibly attractive face. "It was you."

Chiyo gasped, her eyes widening.

"So, do you still think this will be easy?" Sasori asked, clearly amused by Chiyo's reaction.

"I don't understand. Your face is exactly the same, you haven't aged," Chiyo whispered.

"Come now, Chiyo-sama," I murmured. "It's not that hard to figure out. The man uses human puppets and is obsessed with eternal beauty. Moreover, he calls his puppet collection a work of art. Surely you can guess what he's done... what he is?"

Chiyo gasped again. "Sasori... you didn't...?"

Though Sasori laughed, his face remained the same and the laugh sounded mocking. It reminded me of how a master would laugh at something his pet did particularly cleverly. "What a bright little girl you are. Yes. I have turned my body into the ultimate show of art, an eternal beauty. I am art itself now, but while I have your attention, let me show you something special. I guarantee you it will move you."

A scroll rolled down into Sasori's right hand and he held it up for us to see. He unrolled it partially, revealing the number three.

"This piece was particularly hard to acquire, but on the other hand, that's what makes me so fond of him."

The scroll erupted into a cloud of smoke and I took this chance to tighten my gloves, and shift hands with my tanto. When the smoke cleared, Sasori presented us with his Kazekage puppet.

"No... That can't be... our Sandaime Kazekage..."

Sasori poised himself with the Kazekage, chuckling at Chiyo's growing resigned expression. "What do you think? Doesn't it just take you back?"

"So this must be what had happened to him... It's been over ten years since our Kazekage suddenly disappeared from the village without a trace. We scoured the country side, but could never find him. The strongest of our Kazekage simply vanished. Sasori... it was you?"

"Yes," Sasori answered "So what if it is? I'm not afraid of a retired old woman, you've got one foot in the grave and you want revenge? You can't even touch me."

"'Retired?' 'One foot in the grave?' Maybe, but if I hadn't dragged this old body to face you, I would have died with far too many regrets. My own grandson, it's bad enough you got yourself mixed up with this despicable organization... but to think you could betray your own village and meddle with the Kazekage for the third time!" Chiyo snapped. "Orochimaru may have been the one who killed Yondaime Kazekage, but Sasori was complicit from the beginning. And now he's taken Gaara and the Sandaime Kazekage."

"Wait a minute, I wasn't involved in the Yondaime's death," Sasori said. "That was one of my agent's."

"Are you really saying that you weren't involved at all?" Chiyo demanded, clear disbelief in her voice.

"It's true that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have some history, we've done some work together."

My body, almost unconsciously, stiffened from Orochimaru's name.

This is the information I needed. Not that bridge stuff, but genuine information to use so we can effectively take out Orochimaru once and for all.

That or he knows nothing.

Don't be a buzz kill.

"You... You have all the answers I need," I mused aloud.

Sasori smirked.

"I'd really love to stay and chat, but I must eliminate the two of you and then go capture that jinchūriki," Sasori replied. "I do hate to keep people waiting, so sadly there's no time to answer little questions.

I smiled in sardonic amusement at that.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Sasori asked, sending his puppet flying towards me. Chiyo tugged sharply on my chakra strings, pulling me far back just as the puppet introduced six blades on the right side, curved and coated with poison.

I brought up my tanto in preparation of defending myself against the attack, but Chiyo managed to grab hold of Hiruko's tail with her strings and bring it up instead. The tail shattered from the attack and Chiyo used that moment to pull me further back.

"Slick move, old lady, but how are you going to block this one?"

The Kazekage puppet brought forward its left arm, extending it, before it opened up. Seals written inside of it glowed a pale blue before hundreds of wooden arms came flying through it, forming a thick, dense forest. They flew up above me before they came crashing down towards me, and just as they were about to crush me, Chiyo maneuvered my body again.

I fell to the floor, forced to twist and bend my body at very awkward angle that if I wasn't so flexible, would be damn near impossible. I gritted my teeth at the uncomfortable position my arms were in.

A heartbeat passed before Chiyo pulled again and I was pulled out of the forest by Chiyo. Not even a full second out of it-and still in the air-did a canister open up and present itself. The canister's lid slid off and purple gaseous poison blew out of it, along with kunai ropes. The ropes wrapped themselves around me while the poison engulfed me.

I held my breath.

Well, I don't feel like going along with what Sakura did in Canon anymore. It's time to finish this.

I allowed some time to pass, just a handful of seconds before my body sagged and I heard Chiyo cry out my name. By sagging, I was giving her the impression that I had lost consciousness, and if I gave her that impression then Sasori would no doubt think that as well. That or that I was dead, either worked for my purposes. At the moment I couldn't exactly tell her my plan and ask her to play along, so...

I then wiggled my left hand to grasp onto my left dagger.

And if the cloud of poison wasn't blocking their view, to the eyes I would have disappeared in a red flash.


	26. I Understand

I reappeared on the back wall, behind and above Sasori. I moved my tanto to one hand, bringing up my free hand up to my mouth. With my mouth, I bit down on part of my glove, the palm side, pulling off a thin layer of cloth over it and discarding it. Twisting the tanto in my hand, I lurched myself off the wall and towards Sasori. It would have been impossible for the Kazekage puppet to intercept me in time—even if Sasori noticed me right away—due to the position Sasori placed it in and the distance.

From Chiyos gasp—no doubt wondering where the hell I went—Sasori stiffened. And probably through sheer gut-instinct alone did he manage to see me coming and dodge, narrowly from my attack. My tanto, blazing lightning now, slammed into the ground, where it left a crater. I immediately swung back out with it, aiming to stab at Sasori, but he deftly evaded me. His eyes were widened and annoyance and curiosity was clear in them.

Despite being a puppet-user, Sasori's taijutsu wasn't _too_ bad, or at least his evasion. However, his taijutsu was still sorely lacking when in comparison to mine or Naruto's and I managed for my tanto to deftly slice off his left arm, where it fell to the ground. Twisting my body, as fast as I could, with the palm that I had ripped off the cloth, I slammed it into Sasori's discarded arm's bare skin.

That was before I felt Chiyo's chakra strings attach themselves to me once again and I was yanked back and away from Sasori just as the Kazekage puppet came crashing down where I once was.

"I must say... that was surprising," Sasori said, bending down and picking up his arm before reattaching it to himself.

"M-Miwako-san... what happened?" Chiyo asked, confusion clear in her voice.

I smiled. "I suppose it was bound to come out eventually in this battle. After all, it's technically not an S-Ranked secret anymore, now that both of us have been Chūnin for so long."

"What do you mean?" Chiyo inquired.

"Let me introduce myself," I said, facing Sasori. " _Re_ introduce myself, I suppose for you, Chiyo-sama. I am Uzumaki-Namikage Miwako, second jinchūriki of Konoha."

"Nami...? Oh-ho," Sasori chuckled. "Now I see. Flying Thunder God, right? How interesting. _And_ you're a jinchūriki as well? Most interesting."

Chiyo gave me an odd look, before she smiled. "I see. I have only ever once seen that technique, which would explain why your brother had the Rasengan. You two are _his_ legacy, aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," I said.

**What a wasted teleportation.**

_It was not._

While I had successfully used the (in)famous technique, I definitely wasn't a master. It took my father years to master it to his point of usage and skill, and he was a _prodigy_. I definitely wasn't a prodigy by a long shot so I had to rely on a more bastardize version. I had extremely limited range, roughly five hundred meters—and that was if I was risking it—and I could not transport more than one person with me. And if I did, my range was cut in half. I couldn't take anything or anyone that was more than twice my mass, and it took an outrageous amount of chakra to use the technique.

Like Naruto's Rasenshuriken amount of chakra.

It wasn't that it was a chakra expensive move in of itself, it was just I was still so _new_ to it. Even after over _two years_ of working on it... From what Jiraiya and I have discussed over the technique, it would take even longer to really master, and when I did, I should, in theory, be able to utilize it as well as my father, but it would be _years_ before I did that.

If I was being an optimist, then I could say that it would be most useful in the upcoming events.

And in a way, it would be.

But... While I could rely on Kurama's chakra and thus considerably expand how many times I could teleport, it was still _Kurama's_ chakra. It was still that volatile stuff that unless I had to have absolutely perfect control of my emotions—that I had to have 'conquered my dark side'—I couldn't, _wouldn't_ , use it. The risk of losing control was too strong. Even Kurama had trouble snapping sanity back into me after a set amount of tails. I was too resentful towards Konoha in general, still sore about a lot of things, actually. I was better, immensely so, and I was willing to move past it. But you don't just get over something like that so easily. Unless you were Naruto.

Yeah. Unless you were Naruto or had Naruto's Therapy Jutsu used on you.

So, I had a limited amount of teleportations I could use in battle before I had to start relying on Kurama. It varied mostly on the range, and thankfully this would (hopefully) remain a short-ranged battle so I had a good chunk of them to use up.

I flexed my fingers, shifting my body. "Chiyo-sama, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's quite alright, dear," Chiyo said softly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

From the sincerity in her tone and her surprisingly warm gaze, I felt myself growing affectionate towards the older woman. I gave her the warmest smile I could muster up.

"Sasori-san," I said sharply, "You won't win. No matter what you do, no matter what trick you have up your sleeve, I _will_ defeat you. I cannot afford to die here; I must protect my precious person against a foe that far outmatches you. I mean no offense; but you _will_ lose this battle."

Sasori didn't reply for a long while, just twitched his thumb. Faster than I could process, kunai hurtled themselves towards me and before I could respond, Chiyo did. In a plume of smoke and quick thinking, she summoned the Mother and Father puppets where she deftly and effectively used them to block the attacks.

"Now, now," Chiyo said, her voice rough and harsh, "have you no manners? A man should be attentive and listen when a lady speaks."

I stared at the puppets a long while, carefully thinking through the next course of action.

I knew the iron sand would be coming up next, and no matter how many scenarios I went through in my hand, that damned sand was always the biggest issue. Well, that and his whole one-hundred puppet army. But seriously. That sand. So annoying. It wasn't so much the sand itself, so much as the sheer versatile he could use it for. Anything. From blocks to a forest. And worse of all, they were _fast_. Something that big wasn't allowed to be fast; it just wasn't fair, at all.

I knew the biggest issue with the sand would be how it would irreparably damage Chiyo's puppets, and if it got close enough to her, her right arm—as it was a puppet arm as well—and I didn't have Sakura's healing capabilities so I couldn't risk Chiyo suffering any damage during this battle. If worse really came to it, I would have to teleport both of us as far away as possible.

I flexed my fingers again, finding a sort of obsessive comfort in the sound the glove made when I did.

I had a general idea on what to do, but I didn't dare to formulate an exact plan. If I had, I would have more than likely relied solely on it and real battle has a drastic way of spinning as far away from the actual plan. It would have been more harmful than beneficial in the long run.

"So... you brought those two," Sasori noted, no inflection whatsoever in his tone and face.

"You remember these, don't you?" Chiyo asked, her previous anger dying down as her face took on a more melancholy and bitter expression.

"Yeah... I suppose I do."

"That's right... these are the very first puppets you've ever crafted."

I closed my eyes, _really_ not wanting to get into _that_ subject.

I had to be prepared to kill Sasori. I knew his backstory thoroughly; enough that I could retell it quote by quote, picture by picture to anyone who could ask. But it was still muffled, in the sense that I still saw Sasori as the Sasori I read about and watched. The Sasori standing before me was a wholly other Sasori. One that I hadn't come to appreciate and adore.

I couldn't afford to make that connection, not unless I was sure I could capture and not kill him. And I wasn't.

The two puppets spread their arms out, inching closer to one another. Their left hand and right hand respectively touched, and when they pulled apart, wire presented itself. Thick, hard wire.

"Miwako, clear out of the way," Chiyo said.

"As you wish," I demurred, stepping back and a little behind Chiyo.

Chiyo sent the puppets moving forward and Sasori began to retract his wooden-hand forest, manipulating his Kazekage puppet and sending the forest straight towards the Mother and Father puppets. The wire wrapped around the giant mass of wood and the duo puppets pulled, completely cutting it in half before proceeding to completely destroy the mass of wooden-hands.

Sasori had his Kazekage puppet disarm himself from the wooden-hands in time to effectively dodge their first assault. In the process, where his arm once controlled the wooden-hands, a whirling saw came into place instead. The Mother and Father puppets discarded the wire, the Father pulling out a sort of wooden sort with spikes jutting out all over it, and the Mother bringing out a katana with jagged edges.

The three puppets engaged in a fierce bout, both puppet-users moving at rapid speeds. The effects were the puppets being just a blur of flashes and sparks flying where the metal met. After a while the Mother and Father puppets returned to float before Chiyo and the Kazekage puppet floated before Sasori. The Kazekage puppet's curved blades were completely broken and his saw was worn down to a dull thing. However, the Mother and Father puppets respectively lost their weapons, as well.

"This is starting to get messy," Sasori said. "Better to play my next hand, then."

He made a single seal before the Kazekage puppet's mouth opened up and iron sand began pouring out.

Chiyo stiffened and her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck," I summed up nicely for the both of us. "The Sandaime's legendary jutsu... I think... for now, it's time that you stood back, Chiyo-sama."

Chiyo glanced at me, her gaze questioning.

"That sand," I said, jerking my head in the direction the sand was pouring out of, "would get in all the cracks and joints of your puppets."

Chiyo closed her eyes, contemplating her next response. "We shall see how it goes, child. I will not hesitate to assist you, but I agree in that it would be a waste if I lost these puppets too early."

I nodded my head, moving forward and smiling. "Besides... I already have a plan of my own."

I considered, briefly, revealing my trump, but dismissed it immediately. It was too risky. I would only reveal it when I was certain that victory would be in our favor.

I gripped my left dagger, throwing it far to the right before moving closer to Chiyo.

The sand had finished presenting itself and Sasori smirked. "Iron Sand: Scattered Shower!"

In a flash of red light, we were gone just as the mass majority of the sand flickered, but we did not appear where I threw the last kunai. Instead we were once again behind Sasori, and before either of us could react, Sasori immediately changed the direction of the shower where I threw the last kunai.

I then bent down to my lower calf, grabbing the _real_ last teleporting kunai I had and throwing it up into the ceiling. I grabbed Chiyo and we were gone a final time. Using chakra to grip to the ceiling, we stayed quiet while Sasori gave a snarl of frustration, turning where I had thrown my first kunai, where we were before.

My eyes landed on the Kazekage puppet. If I could take _that_ out, the sand was as good as gone.

While his eyes were momentarily away, I hurtled myself down from the ceiling towards the puppet, my right hand thrown out. "Raiton: Lightning Beast Running!"

A flash of lightning surged from my hand, taking the form of a wild wolf and charging with a reverberating howl towards the Kazekage puppet. Sasori, quickly realizing what was going on, reacted far quicker than I would have liked and the puppet was yanked backwards, with the wolf still in hot pursuit.

"Annoying pest," Sasori hissed, his fingers flickering.

The sand rushed to form a hard wall in front of the puppet that the beast slammed into, effectively stopping the jutsu, just as I landed on the ground, charging forward, my tanto barred.

Instead of the iron sand reforming into bullets once again, it began to split off into two condensed forms—a triangle and a rectangle. A _giant_ triangle and rectangle. My breath caught in my float as I scarcely managed to dodge the giant iron rectangle, leaping backwards and away.

I could feel an unnatural pull on me and I knew immediately that Chiyo had attached chakra strings to me, yanking me out of the way from the triangle as it slammed into another wall.

Time stretched on in my mind as I began to frantically and narrowly avoid the iron objects, and in doing so, had the entire cave become utterly destroyed. Soon enough light—sunlight—washed over us from above.

Sasori gave another frustrated grunt and the objects quickly began to dissolve, forming lines and lines and—

_Aw... Aw... really?... Just... aww... fuck._

Kurama snickered.

_Shut up..._

But... it was my chance.

"Chiyo-sama!" I shouted, turning towards the grandmother who was now on the ground and behind me. I wanted desperately to convey my plan to her, but didn't dare say it loud enough so he could hear.

However, she understood.

"Go for it, Miwako!"

With a burst of speed, I sprinted towards the puppet, and with Chiyo's help, I was able to dodge and evade the iron spikes. I flickered again and again, feeling my chakra drain away from the teleportation I had used earlier and the constant bursts of chakra I was pouring into my speed. But I _had_ to finish this. I raised my hands into seals, and to their eyes I dissolved into petals. But Chiyo could still feel me, her chakra strings were still attached to me, but Sasori gave another hiss of frustration, his face never showing an inch of the emotion on his face.

I flickered, nearly reaching the puppet when I felt Chiyo's strings disappear. Glancing back, I noticed that she had to use her focus to control the Mother and Father puppets to defend herself from the sand.

_Just a while longer, Chiyo-sama!_

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Running!"

The beast erupted from my hand—thus breaking the genjutsu—and with such a close range, slammed into the Kazekage puppet, momentarily disabling it until I swung out my tanto and sliced its head off. I then proceeded to slice as quickly and as much as I could until I was damn sure it would be useless.

The sand stiffened, freezing in its movements before it slowly began to fall to the ground, harmless.

I was breathing heavily and I knew I had _very_ limited chakra left before I would have to call on Kurama. Using Sasori's momentary stunned silence, I sprinted towards Chiyo, reaching her in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay, Chiyo-sama?" I asked quickly, worry causing my heart to quicken as I took in her rather battered state.

"Tired, but fine, dearie," Chiyo said, straightening up.

I gave a single nod, too relieved that she hadn't been damaged to say anything.

"I think I can guess what comes next," I said slowly, "and I think now... now is the best time to bring out..." I rummaged through the pack I had strapped around my waist, just under where I normally kept my tanto. I presented Chiyo with a scroll and her eyes widened once she realized just what was written on it.

"Dearie... you intend to..."

"I'm going to try," I said softly, staring up at her. "Will you assist me, Chiyo-sama?"

Her eyes crinkled and she smiled at me. "I shall, dear... But why? You know it won't benefit you in the long run... if he truly has made himself into a puppet... he won't feel pain... there would be nothing to..."

I stopped her, knowing what she was implying. "I know. I know we have nothing to gain from it, but... he is a precious person to you, is he not, Chiyo-sama?"

She gave me a quiet laugh.

"I swear I will do everything and anything I can to..."

"I don't understand what exactly I have done to earn your admiration and what Sasori has done to earn it as well, but..." Chiyo paused, eying me. "I thank you nonetheless. I... I can rest easier knowing he would be in good hands."

I blinked, blushing slightly from that. "... Shall we begin, Chiyo-sama?"

"Mm, are you ready, grandson? We're reaching the end."

I clenched my hands into fists.

_I have to make him as vulnerable as I can. I have to make sure he won't just reassemble as quickly, but first..._

I had to preserve my chakra.

_... I need to locate my daggers first. I know one of them is under the rubble to the right, and it should be the easiest to find as it is both nearest and my scent is still on it. I should be able to locate it quickly enough. The problem remains, however... I doubt Sasori would allow me easy access, but I had to try._

**Having fun?**

_Shut up, you meanie. You're enjoying this._

**It's been a while since I've seen a real fight from you.**

_How's Naruto?_

**Throwing a hissy fit. Honestly, he's so temperamental. Though I suppose it doesn't help that I've been whispering to him of how Gaara was so definitely dead and he was utterly helpless to do anything towards it.**

_My God, you're an asshole. You're a sadistic, evil little bastard. Quit taunting and baiting my brother._

**No. It's fun.**

Sasori lifted up his right hand toward the top of his Akatsuki cloak before he slowly, meticulously, began to unsnap the cloak.

**Oh. He's stripping. That's... well, that's... Well, I'm just going back to mind-fucking your brother.**

_... I really don't know how to respond to that._ How _does a person respond to that?_

"I haven't been forced to solve a problem this way since I joined the Akatsuki," Sasori said, dropping his cloak to the ground below. "I wonder how long it's been?"

Sasori stood on his own iron tail, the metal dripping with venomous purple poison. I could see the tail stretch all the way down to the floor and enter through his abdomen where I could see it had been wrapped tightly around something, reeling it in. His heart container was jutted out and I could see the vein-like chakra tendrils pulsing a few inches around it. Metal rotor blades were spread out from behind his back, looking like sharp and lethal wings.

"Oh yes, it's been a while indeed since I used myself," Sasori mused, his voice coming out in a long hiss, conveying just how irritated he was with the situation.

I tensed my body, my eyes darting towards the location of where I assumed the first dagger was. I could guess which attack would come next.

"Well, if you aren't going to attack me..." Sasori said slowly, carefully, his arms extending out as he held his hands out towards us, palm facing us where I could see a small black tube poking out in each of them. "... _then I'll have to make the first move!_ "

Fire erupted from his palms, spreading out quickly and powerful and I sprinted towards the area the dagger was in, barely managing to make it behind a boulder in time. The fire intensified as I stayed behind the boulder. A quick glance back quickly assured me Chiyo had made it behind a boulder, as well. Taking this time, I inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint exactly where my dagger was. It was difficult, I was shaky from adrenaline and that made it _that_ much harder to concentrate.

However...

My eyes snapped open and there was a small reprieve in the blast and I sprinted towards crack in the rocks, slamming my fist and channeling as much chakra as I dared into to further the hole. In a flash, I snapped my hand down in the hole, grabbed my dagger and ducked down in the hole, just in time for the fire to blast right over me.

I cringed at the intense heat, but managed to persevere.

There was another small pause and I took that chance to jump out from the hole. "Chiyo-sama!"

Chiyo's hands flickered in my direction and I felt her strings latch onto me and she yanked me behind a rock just as the high pressured water went soaring where I was, completely slicing through the rocks. I handed her my dagger and she threw it up her sleeve, letting it disappear from sight for the time being.

Sasori began running towards us and we were forced to separate, ducking behind boulders and scarcely managing to evade the attack.

"Just how long... do you plan to dance around?"

 _One more... send the tail... to me... send the tail... to_ me!

The water stopped and Sasori stared at us before his iron tail snapped out, faster than I could blink and heading towards me. The distance was there, closer... closer...

_He can't know... he can't know yet about the antidote..._

I twisted my body enough to allow the poisoned tail to slice through my side, crying out in pain from the immediate burning sensation that flared through my body, no doubt caused by the poison. I dropped to my knees.

**Call me crazy, but I** _**think** _ **you should have dodged that.**

_Hate you... so much..._

I could feel the _tainted_ poison running through my system, spread on by my fast heartbeat and adrenaline. My movements were slow, sluggish, and my side burned like crazy, but I could still think. Could still move. Could still _react._

His tail wrapped around me and he threw me into the far wall, laughing all the while. I slumped to the ground, feigning unconsciousness.

"Miwako!" Chiyo cried out.

"Well... that takes care of _that_ one. I suppose it's a good thing she's a jinchūriki, this way she'll only be immobilized instead of dead. Won't Leader-sama be so pleased?" Sasori laughed, his back to me.

My breath was coming out in shallow gasps and it _hurt_ to move, but I _had_ to.

Channeling my chakra, I disappeared in a bright flash of light, reappearing right behind Sasori.

My hand flew out and his tail was still too far away to reach us and before he could even turn around, could even react, my fist slammed into his heart container and his heart popped out. Without a constant supply of chakra, the puppet body fell apart.

I was shaking. "Ch-Chiyo-sama!"

"On it!" Chiyo shouted, pulling out the scroll I had given her earlier and unrolling it on the ground. I stumbled to Sasori's heart, grabbing it and _ohIwasodizzydizzydizzy_ , with the last of _my_ chakra I disappeared again, reappearing before Chiyo and placing the heart over the scroll.

Her hands moved in rapid seals and in a puff of smoke, the heart was gone and the scroll was rolled up.

I was breathing heavily and I felt mildly thankful and ashamed of myself. Thankful that I hadn't been hit with the poison before, and ashamed that I dared to assume I could handle _Sasori's_ poison.

I fell to my knees. "An-Antidote... pack..."

Chiyo's eyes widened and she hurriedly turned me over, rummaging through my pack before producing the antidote.

"Hold on, Miwako," Chiyo said, quickly slamming the needle into my body.

Immediately, I could feel the soothing effects of the antidote counteracting the poison. A sort of warm numbness spread around me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Th-Thank you, Chiyo-sama," I whispered softly.

"Don't thank me, child," Chiyo murmured, pulling out some bandages from my back and moving to dress my wound. "You did an excellent job."

I smiled at her, feelings of affection and gratitude bubbling up in me. "I couldn't h-have done it without you, Chiyo-sama. Th-There's no way I could h-have dodged all those attacks. Th-Thank you."

Chiyo only smiled at me. "It's been a pleasure fighting alongside you, Miwako-chan."

"Y-You as well, Chiyo-sama..."

We fell into silence as Chiyo finished dressing my wounds. When she was done, I had felt my strength more or less stable enough to move and as such I had sat up, eventually managing to stand up on shaky legs. My chakra levels were precariously low, teetering on the edge of me being forced to rely on Kurama, and having enough of my own. I rummaged through my packet, pulling out another storage scroll and moving towards Sasori's favored body.

The silence continued until after I finished sealing away Sasori's body(I made sure to discard his Akatsuki ring).

"Ah... My daggers..."

Chiyo glanced around the cave, her lips twitching in bemusement. "Yes, I suppose it will be a bit of a hassle retrieving _those_."

I giggled. "Mn. We should probably catch up with the others once I'm done. I-If that's alright with you, Chiyo-sama."

"It is. But, child, I must ask... however did you appear behind Sasori?"

I held up my gloved hand, the same hand I had used to peel away a cloth covering my palm previously. Chiyo's eyes lit up with understanding as she saw the seal array stitched onto it.

"The cloth i-is made of special material th-that cancels out the seal array," I explained. "W-When I take it off, and I t-touch someone with it and channel a little ch-chakra into it, the seal is stamped onto them. I-In that first bout with him, I m-managed to sever his arm and place the seal onto his arm then."

"Clever girl," Chiyo appraised.

**('･ω･')**

I was breathing heavily, but so was Chiyo, and the two of us leaned on each other and used each other as support as I guided us to Naruto and the others. I had tuned into the radio after the battle with Sasori, checking in on the others.

It was Sasuke who responded, relaying he and the others were almost finished up and that they would meet us with Naruto. I relayed the information to Chiyo and we had set off. By the time we reached Naruto and Kakashi, the others had already beat us there due to our more relaxed pace and Deidara, the Akatsuki member, had 'blown himself up'.

Judging that everything within eight kilometers was still standing, I quickly came to the conclusion that it had only been a decoy and that the real Deidara was still alive. After regrouping, all of us went to a clearer zone so we could safely examine Gaara.

Sakura's hands that were once pressed against Gaara's chest, withdrew slowly. She shook her head mutely.

Naruto's hand that had been gripping mine, tightened as she shook. I held his hand just as tightly, trying hard squash the rising sense of guilt of— _what if I prevented this? What could I have done? Why didn't I do_ something _?_ —because no matter how many times I looked at it in the most logic and pragmatic view, it didn't change the fact that I felt just as guilty of Gaara's murder as if it I was who extracted his bijuu.

Silence crossed the field and I stared at the corpse another moment before I had to look away. I turned my head, burying it into Naruto's shoulder. A gesture I had not done in a long, long time. I found solace in it. Naruto shook and I could feel his arms wrap around me as he squeezed me tightly, still staring at Gaara.

"Why...? Why is it always Gaara? If he dies—l-like this..." Naruto's voice cracked and there was raw anger in it. "He's the Kazekage... He _just_ became the Kazekage!"

"Try to calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto," Chiyo said softly, her tone somber.

Naruto whirled around, snarling at her, " _You shut up!_ "

I looked up at my brother, at his tears falling down his face and my eyes trailed to Chiyo's own surprised and sorrowful one. My own vision was blurred and my eyes were stinging as well.

"Just shut up," Naruto growled, his voice cracking. "If all of you Suna shinobi hadn't put a monster inside of him, then _none_ of this would have ever happened to him!... Did you ever even consider how Gaara felt? Did you ever even ask?!"

Naruto's voice broke off and I squeezed him tightly.

"Calling us _jinchūriki_... What gives you the right to label us?... Who are _you_ to decide someone else's fate?"

He broke off again, leaning heavily into me and this time it was him who buried his face into my neck and shoulders. I could feel his warm tears run down on me and I knew he was getting snot and tears all over me, but I couldn't care less because he was my _brother_ and he was _hurting_ and I was _hurting_ and I hugging him tightly and he was hugging me tightly.

Sasuke seemed hesitant for a moment before he moved forward, just a step and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I couldn't save Gaara... For three years, I've trained so hard, but n-nothing has changed..."

I squeezed him tightly, ignoring the fact that I was shaking as well.

Chiyo's face reflected that of one with pain before a decision seemed to cross her mind. She moved, rather slowly and shakily towards Gaara. She kneeled before him and stared at him for a long moment.

I pointed Naruto to her and he stared at her in confusion.

A long wind blew across the plane. Chiyo placed her right hand over Gaara's chest and took a deep breath. When she released, both of her hands were on Gaara's chest and they both glowed an electric blue. Energy radiated from them and my eyes widened.

"Chiyo-sama, that jutsu..." I whispered.

Naruto pulled away from me, taking a step towards Gaara.

Chiyo glanced back at me, her eyes closing to show me she was smiling warmly at me, like she had before. For a long while no one said a single word, and as the sun set, the sky turned a dusky blue-pink.

"I don't get it... what's she trying to do?" Naruto whispered.

 _When she said_ rest _earlier... Was this...? Did she really mean...?_

"Leave him alone, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded, taking a step forward before I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me, his brow furrowed.

"Miwa...?"

"... She's bringing him back," I said softly.

A wind blew across us.

"She's bringing him back?" Naruto echoed. "What are you talking about, how is that even possible?"

"It's a jutsu that only Chiyo-sama knows. It's a special jutsu," I answered, feeling torn.

I had grown fond of the older woman, but I was even more fond of Gaara. But still... One life... for another?

I took a step forward, kneeling beside her and Naruto mimicked my actions. I placed my hands over hers and Naruto followed suit.

_I have... enough of my own chakra... Even if it's only a sliver. I don't want... I don't want Chiyo to die._

My hands flickered blue and I began transferring my chakra to her. I could see Naruto doing the same and her eyes widened as she looked up and stared at the both of us.

"What...?" Chiyo asked softly, breathing heavily.

The glow brightened from all of our applied efforts and I grimaced at the odd way my chakra moved and was sucked out of me.

"Gaara-kun is our... Nii-chan," I told her. "We are jinchūriki siblings."

"That's right," Naruto said softly. "Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to bring Gaara back."

I felt Naruto grimace and cringe alongside me.

**Don't strain yourself.**

"In this world of shinobi created by frivolous old people, it's a great comfort to know that new souls like yourselves have come along," Chiyo said softly. "Up 'til now, everything I have done in my life has been wrong. But at least now, in my final hour, I can finally do something right for a change. Sunagakure, and Konogakure..."

Chiyo looked up, smiling at the sky, "... may the future be different for them, then it was in our time. This special power of yours, Naruto-kun that Kakashi spoke of, that power will change the future dramatically. You will become a Hokage, the likes of which has never been seen. And as for you, Miwako-chan, in the future, help those closest to your heart, not some wayward man or an old grandmother with one foot in the grave. You're a lot like me, child, so few women possess such strong spirits. You will excel to greatness, I've little doubt."

I swallowed roughly, my eyes stung and I could taste the tangy saltiness of tears as they ran down the corner of my mouth.

"Naruto-kun, Miwako-chan do the old woman a favor, won't you? You two are the only people in the world who know Gaara's pain, and he also knows your pain. Please, look after Gaara," Chiyo's voice faltered on the end, softening to barely a whisper.

**('･ω･')**

I held her body, softly brushing my fingers across her hair. Beside me, I could see Gaara opening his eyes as he sat up. Naruto was leaning down next to him on his feet, his left hand on his legs and his right hand on Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara's eyes were wide with disbelief and Naruto's soft with relief. "Gaara..."

"... Naruto...?"

"Welcome back, Nii-chan," I said softly, smiling warmly at him.

"Miwako...?"

Gaara looked around, his eyes widening at the vast amount of Suna shinobi and kunoichi that had surrounded us. The sky was a pinkish-orange as the sun set behind us and the wind blew across the grassy plane.

"What is this...?" Gaara asked, clear disbelief still on his face.

"They all came running to help you," Naruto said, giving Gaara his trademark grin. "You've had everyone worried half to death."

"Gaara-sama! Sir, are you alright?" Matsuri asked, running closer towards him.

Gaara gave a small nod.

And the shinobi and kunoichi erupted into cheers. Some broke out crying and dancing and Temari kneeled down on Gaara's other side, her face soft.

"You sure had us worried there," Naruto told him.

"No kidding," Kankurō said, stepping before us and smirking. "You caused us a whole ton of grief there, little brother."

"Tch. Will you to quit putting on airs already?" Temari snapped. "Gaara's the Kazekage, remember? Show a little respect, you morons."

Naruto grave a groan of annoyance, before he gave a startled shout of surprise as Temari literally threw him away and leaned close to Gaara, her eyes and tone frantic, "Gaara, talk to me. How do you feel?"

With a groan, Gaara attempted to stand up.

"Easy, you shouldn't get up too quickly. You're body hasn't completely recovered yet from the rigimortis yet," Temari scolded gently. Gaara relaxed, sitting back down.

"Naruto... thank you," Kankurō said.

Naruto stared at him a moment before laughing. "Aw, don't thank me. If you're going to thank anyone, thank granny over there. She saved Gaara with some incredible medical-ninjutsu... She tired herself out and fell asleep. But I'm sure she'll be fine once we get her back to the village."

"No," Kankurō interrupted. "She won't."

Gaara turned his head in our direction at Kankurō's voice.

"Chiyo-sama used _that_ jutsu," Kankurō said.

"What are you talking about? Why won't she?" Naruto asked.

"She wasn't using medical-ninjutsu," Kankurou continued. "It was a _reanimation_ ninjutsu. Chiyo-sama is... dead."

The clearing had fallen into silence.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face morphed into disbelief. "What are you saying? How can she be dead?"

The sky had turned to a pale blue violet.

"It's a ninjutsu that allows you to bring someone back from the dead, in exchange for your own life... Years ago in our puppet-master core, a jutsu was secretly developed to breathe life into actual puppets. Chiyo-sama lead that project. They did come up with a method for it, however midway they concluded there was too much risk involved to the user. It was classified as a forbidden jutsu before human testing could be involved, and sealed away."

Naruto stood up, his eyes fixated on Chiyo in my arms, her brother—Chiyo's brother—stood at my side, staring down at Chiyo and his expression unreadable.

"Look at her," he said softly. "I half expect her to burst out laughing, her face is so peaceful."

"Yes," I said quietly, petting her hair.

"Naruto," Temari murmured, drawing his attention towards her, "there really is something different about you. You really do have the power to change people. Chiyo-sama used to always say that she didn't care about the future of Sunagakure, she wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara."

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara. It was a death befitting a shinobi," Kakashi said.

"Yeah... Just like Jiji," Naruto whispered and my heart clenched in reminder of Grandfather.

"That's true."

"... Hm. I get it now. I understand what she wished for."

Gaara stood up, shakily and nearly fell before Naruto caught his arm. Gaara straightened up, staring at Chiyo for another moment before he said quietly, "Everyone, pray for Chiyo and bid her farewell."

I closed my eyes.

**('･ω･')**

Naruto and I carried Gaara back to Suna, the Kazekage leaning heavily on us where we were greeted with cheers and shouts and dances of joy by every member of Sunagakure. After our warm reception, I found myself slipping away from the crowd and heading towards Temari, Kankurō and Gaara's home.

I knew they wouldn't mind if I hid out there. Parties just weren't really my cup of tea, seeing how I had never been to one in either of my lifetimes and found that I didn't really care to amend that fact. I hid in the living room, sprawled out on the couch and promptly closed my eyes.

**You didn't get the information you wanted on Orochimaru.**

_Perhaps. And I doubt they'll get anything more out of Sasori in interrogation._

**It is highly improbable.**

_But... I want Orochimaru out of the game, and Kabuto, too if I can. I_ need _them out of the game. Not only that, but I need to ensure that Madara cannot return. I'll have to find his body, somehow, and eliminate all traces of his DNA from this world so no one can ever bring him back._

**I'm sure Tobi has something so he or Nagato can bring him back via Rinnegan. They can't just pull him out of thin air.**

_That's true, but..._

But indeed...

I released a slow breath.

**First things first. We need to get rid of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Without them, undoubtedly, the war will go infinitely smoother if it comes to that.**

_Indeed. But we have no other information on them, except..._

**You're disinclined to give her the information because you're afraid someone will die.**

_Yes._

**Don't let your heart in on the matter. It's one death, or the world.**

_I understand._


	27. Between the Lines

Kakashi was leaning heavily on Sasuke and myself as the entire Konoha group stood before Gaara, Kankurō, Temari and Baki in Gaara's office.

"Must you leave so soon? You're all still tired, you need time to rest," Temari fretted.

"Don't worry, Temari-senpai," I soothed. "We have to get back to Konoha as soon as we can anyway and report to Obaa-chan."

"I understand," Gaara said softly. "Still, I wish you could stay a bit more."

"Maybe next time," Naruto laughed.

"Hn. We should probably get going," Sasuke muttered.

One by one we filed out of the office, though Naruto took Kakashi's other half so I could stay a moment or two. The door was left opened behind me, as I wasn't going to take long. I moved quickly, wrapping my arms around Temari. The girl gave a soft chuckle, returning my hug. I repeated the process for Kankurō, Baki and finally Gaara.

I hesitated a moment before kissing Gaara's cheek as well. "Be safe, Nii-chan."

Gaara blinked vapidly at me. "... I will. Watch over Naruto for me."

"Always."

"What? You kiss him, but not me?" Temari teased. I smirked, flickering towards her and kissing her cheek as well. Kankurō laughed.

"Be safe, all of you," I told them before leaving.

**('･ω･')**

After we had reached Konoha and the first reports were given, I requested privacy with Tsunade in her office. I hesitated a moment before presenting her with two scrolls. The first one contained Sasori's heart and the second one, his body.

"I managed to capture the Akatsuki member Sasori," I informed her.

Her eyes widened and Shizune sucked in a sharp breath.

"He's turned himself into a puppet, however, and lost all capabilities of feeling anything physical, not to mention he lacks a brain so the Yamanaka technique wouldn't work on him, and normal interrogation wouldn't either," I continued. "I doubt he would be of much use to you now, but he was willing to share an interesting bit of information with me before... before I captured him."

Tsunade eyed me as she took both scrolls. "... Go on."

"It pertains to the next whereabouts of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was his ex-member and when he left, he made Sasori rather cross. Sasori implanted a spy with Orochimaru and at the designated spot and time the spy was ordered to meet Sasori there, but Sasori knows that Orochimaru would have been joining him and the spy. It was his plan to engage Orochimaru and kill him along with the spy. Judging from the situation, I can safely say that this information is accurate," I finished.

Tsunade's eyes gleamed. "... This will be our chance... Mm... You are dismissed for the moment, Miwako. I will need time to think over this."

"Hai, Obaa-chan."

As I turned to leave, I could hear Tsunade bark an order towards the nearest ANBU. "ANBU! Collect Jiraiya ASAP and bring him here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**('･ω･')**

I sat by Kakashi's hospital bed, humming a tuneless song as the chakra-exhausted shinobi read his porn. I was preparing his meal on his nightstand—salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant—when a quiet knock at the door had me pausing in my work. I glanced up at the doorway. Shikamaru stood there, a bored expression on his face. He stared at Kakashi another moment before nodding.

"Asuma-sensei wanted me to come down here to make sure you weren't dying or anything... troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, looking very much like he wanted to be at his home sleeping in bed.

"Nope, not dying this time," Kakashi said cheerfully. I smiled at that.

"Here's your food, Kakashi-sensei," I said, placing the tray in his lap. Kakashi gave me his famous eye-smile, patting the top of my head affectionately.

"Thank you, Miwa," Kakashi said, snapping his chopsticks.

There was a flicker of chakra and my head snapped in the direction as a familiar ANBU kneeled before me. "Uzumaki Miwako, Hokage-sama requests your immediate presence."

My eyes widened. "H-Hai, Kitsune."

Kitsune gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before flickering away. I glanced in confusion over at Kakashi. He gave me a short nod and I, too, flickered away.

**('･ω･')**

The office was filled with shinobi and kunoichi. I stood close to Jiraiya, Naruto on the other side of me and Sasuke next to him. Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai were there as well, not to mention Sasame, Sakura, _Haku_ , Anko, the man I recognized as Yamato—still in ANBU uniform—and Kitsune. Not to mention Shizune was there as well, only she was decked out in her Jōnin uniform.

"Information has been brought to light concerning the missing-nin, Orochimaru," Tsunade said, her voice clipped and formal. "Orochimaru has been a thorn in Konoha's side for far too long. He must atone for his sins, now. I have gathered you all here to perform this action. Jiraiya will act as leader of this mission, second in command following to ANBU Commander, Kitsune. You will leave at noon, any questions you may ask Jiraiya or Kitsune. Dismissed!"

**('･ω･')**

Naruto grinned brightly at Haku, the two doing a sort of man-hug-thing.

"It's great to see you, man!" Naruto laughed, pulling away from Haku.

"You as well, Naruto-kun," Haku said gently, smiling. "I was most pleased when Tsunade-sama approached Zabuza-sama for an offer for me to work in Konoha. I am equally pleased that I was already well acquainted with Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan beforehand."

"We're glad to have you on our team, Haku-kun," Sakura murmured. Sasame nodded her head in agreement.

"We've been waiting for our third teammate for far too long," Sasame said, nodding her head sagely.

"Well, I'm just glad I got such a nice team," Shizune laughed lightly, a teasing glint in her eyes. Haku bowed deeply to her.

"It will be an honor working under you, Shizune-san. You were most helpful in establishing Wave's hospital and very kind to our people," Haku murmured.

Shizune blushed prettily and I giggled at them.

"Hn. I'm curious to see how far you've come," Sasuke said, eying Haku. "After this, what would you say to a spar? I'll warn you now; I'm not the same little boy I was back then."

"And you do not think that I have not progressed as well, Sasuke-kun?" Haku countered, a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Yosh! It's wonderful to meet you, Haku-san!" Lee exclaimed, practically bursting with energy. "I ask you kindly to treat Sakura-chan dearly."

Sakura blushed brightly, giggling nervously from Lee's rather blunt try at subtly. "Lee-kun, I don't think that will be necessary, Haku-kun is a perfect gentleman."

"He's the one you guys fought in Wave, right?" Tenten whispered quietly in my ear. I glanced over at her, noticing her's and Neji's curious expression. I nodded.

"Correct. He fought Sasuke-kun and Naruto in Wave on equal grounds."

"Impressive," Neji observed.

I nodded again, glancing behind them to see the adults—minus Shizune—conversing quietly. Anko seemed particularly anxious. Then again, this was her chance for true vengeance against Orochimaru from all the shit and hell he put her through.

Jiraiya pulled away from the group first. He gave us a leer. "Alright brats, it's time to move out. We'll be moving in smaller groups, one will arrive at the bridge long ahead of schedule and scout the area, while the other groups arrive later. Group One, you're with the amazing Jiraiya—myself; Miwako, Naruto, Sasuke. Group Two, you're with Gai; Lee, Neji, Tenten. Group Three with Shizune; Haku, Sakura and Sakura. Group Four; You're under Kitsune; Raion (Lion) and Anko. Group Four will move out first, followed by Group One, Group Two and finally Group Three. Each group will be brief on their duties, meet with your captain of your group for further instructions."

Naruto, Sasuke and myself moved over to Jiraiya while the rest separated. I could already tell which groups would be designed for which purposes. Group Four composed of seasoned shinobi and kunoichi and also the smallest would be, but the toe dipped in the water. They would scout the area and tentatively secure it. Group One—us—and Group Two were the real offense, the heavy-hitters if you will. We would be there to provide the backbone and real meat in the attack; we would be the ones securing the area. Group Three would be the medical group, they would be the group that would come in last and support us. If possible, they would remain out of the battle with Haku acting as their first major defense.

"We'll leave Konoha in exactly three hours, make sure you're packed and you're ready to leave," Jiraiya instructed. "We'll meet at the front gates."

"Understood," we chorused.

"Good; dismissed."

**('･ω･')**

The trip to the destination was relatively uneventful, all of us were familiar with one another so there were no problems or drama on the trip. Jiraiya, for once, held a very serious manner and didn't even stay in any of the towns for too long. A couple days of traveling, in building anticipation, had all of us on edge when we arrived at the makeshift camp Group Four had devised, not far from the bridge.

We unpacked our things in Yamato's— _Raion_ 's—wooden house before gathering downstairs for a brief dinner. In the morning to early afternoon we would be engaged in battle. It was a nerve-wracking thought and even though there were so many of us, I couldn't help, but wonder if one of us wouldn't be returning to Konoha.

I prayed that would not be the case.

When the others arrived, they were greeted with warm and welcome, and the atmosphere around dinner and afterwards was that of warm and merry.

But I could read between the lines.


	28. And Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful fanart was created by Seliiia on deviantART. :)

**Shallow POV – Jiraiya**

Jiraiya flexed his fingers. He knew Orochimaru was out there, right across the bridge, just waiting for him. It was he, Jiraiya, who henged himself into Sasori and took the first steps across the bridge. It was he, Jiraiya, who Kabuto first attacked and when Orochimaru finally revealed himself, it was he, Jiraiya, who signaled for the rest of them to present themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke flanked his sides. Team Three stayed far behind them, as they were the medical-squad and they needed to remain alive. Miwako, Anko, and Kitsune had crawled down the cliff the bridge hung over, early in the morning, and hid themselves on the opposite side. They presented themselves to Orochiarmu's back, completely blocking off his exits. Team Two—Gai's team— as well as Raion were right behind Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke, tensed and ready for battle.

"Surrender quietly, and we might let you live," Jiraiya said, a mocking tone in his voice. They both knew he wouldn't surrender, and they both knew they wouldn't let him live if he did.

Orochimaru stared at all those who surrounded him, completely unfazed, and even Kabuto didn't seem to mind them. Instead, Orochimaru gave a low rusty chuckle. "Kukuku... right on the money, it would seem. And look, there's my Uchiha, all wrapped in a nice little bow for me."

Sasuke's face twisted into that of utter disgust and loathing as he stared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru seemed to find the face even more amusing.

"What are talking about?" Naruto demanded.

Orochimaru shook his head, his lips twitching in amusement. "I knew you were coming. Really, Konoha prides itself on its loyal shinobi, but that is only a façade."

Jiraiya tensed as he felt the first flash of pure anger spike through him.

 _Betrayed? By who? Only Tsunade and the El... ders..._ Jiraiya thought, his eyes closing as he let out a slow sigh. _Of fucking course. The Elders had to be informed as so many shinobi were leaving the village, but I never thought... How did they reach us before hand?_

"Bullshit! No one in Konoha would betray us, so just shut the hell up!" Naruto snarled.

"Be quiet, Naruto," Jiraiya snapped, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru laughed; a slick and sickening sound that did nothing to calm Jiraiya's growing anger and frustration.

"I believe it's now time for me to show who _I_ have up my sleeve, no?" Orochimaru asked, his voice condescending.

He raised his left hand, and six blurs threw themselves out of the forest. The first one to present himself was a teenaged male with long white hair and odd markings on his face. Sharp green eyes stared at Jiraiya a moment, but Jiraiya noticed that instead of the whiteness you normally saw in eyes, there was blackness.

The second blur was that of a woman with blue hair and she wore a battle kimono with the imprint of a camellia on it. The third and final blur that appeared on the bridge was someone Jiraiya vaguely recognized from the invasion, the double body Oto-nin, one of the two that managed to actually escape.

The fourth and fifth blur appeared on the opposite side of the bridge, and Jiraiya recognized them as two more Oto-nin from the invasion, the red-haired girl Miwako had killed and the arrow-boy that had also managed to escape. The sixth blur appeared just behind Orochimaru, and Jiraiya recognized him as the last Oto-nin that had been killed in the invasion.

Jiraiya flexed his fingers.

_Fuck._

**Shallow POV – Kimimaro**

Orochimaru uttered the first word.

"Attack."

Kimimaro immediately went towards Sasuke, prepared to deliver his master the boy at all costs. He had died weak and unable to really be of use to his master, but now with the completed Edo-Tensai, he was just as strong as he had been at the peak of his health, and he could continue to serve his maser. Before he could reach the boy, however, two green eye-soars appeared before him.

Kimimaro barely had time to blink before the larger one of the two gave him a solid kick that sent him flying past the bridge and into the forest behind him. Kimimaro flipped backwards, landing lightly on his feet as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He straightened up, just as the two shinobi landed before him.

"Yosh! I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm Sasuke-kun," the larger of the two declared. "So I, Maito Gai will stop you!"

"And I, Rock Lee, will assist him in everywhere I can. I will not fail you, Gai-sensei!" shouted the one named Lee.

Kimimaro eyed them impassively.

"I will not fail my master," Kimimaro stated as he felt the bones in his body start to crack. A long bone grew out of his palms—his arm bone, and he extracted it, hardening it with his chakra. He twirled it once in his hands before shifting stances.

Kimimaro considered just trying to get around them, but dismissed it. They were both incredibly fast, so odds were that he would have to deal with them first to get to Sasuke.

"I will go first!" Lee shouted, sprinting towards Kimimaro. His right leg swung out in a high kick, aiming for Kimimaro's face, but the bone-user blocked it with his left hand. Again Lee tried the kick, and again Kimimaro blocked him. Lee somersaulted in the air, his leg swinging out to catch Kimimaro. Kimimaro leapt back and up into the air, preparing to descend atop the boy. Lee leapt up as well, successfully landing a solid punch underneath his jaw.

He flipped backwards, his jaw stinging as he was forced to readjust it.

He ignored the pain and cocked his head curiously as he eyed him.

 _He's fast_ , Kimimaro allowed. _But definitely not fast enough._

Kimiaro flickered forward, nearly using his maximum speed and delivered a solid bone-hardened-fist punch to Lee's chest. Lee went flying backwards and that was when Gai engaged the battle.

"Yosh! A taijutsu battle: most excellent!" Gai cried out.

**Shallow POV – Tenten**

Tenten leapt back as the first of the Sound Four—she could vaguely recall their profile in the Bingo Books and from what Miwako had briefly mentioned, Sakon and Ukon—quickly attempted to reach the medical-squad from behind. He wasn't the only one, Kabuto and the other one, Jirōbō, also attempted to push past them.

Tenten couldn't stop all of them, but she could grab one of them, Sakon and Ukon, summoning her staff, she whirled it around and as the double-person attempted to leap past her, she slammed her staff into his chest.

Sakon and Ukon—she really wasn't sure which one was in control for the moment, so she would just call them Sa-Uk in her head—flipped off and landed at the edge of the bridge, the same side as Team Three. Tenten gave him a calculating glare before she flickered towards him. He leapt back, giving himself distance from her.

Sasame moved by Tenten's side, shifting into a battle stance.

"Allow me to assist you, Tenten-kun," Sasame said, pulling out a poisoned-tipped senbon.

Tenten gave the girl an approving look before she grinned maliciously. "Why, I couldn't refuse. After all, I wouldn't want to hug all the fun to myself."

Sasame gave a gleeful laugh and Sa-Uk glared at them.

"You will regret joining in on this, girl," Sa-Uk said.

"Oh, no, I won't," Sasame assured him. "After all, I must pay Orochimaru back for what he has done to Arashi."

Sa-Uk sneered at them and Tenten decided that she had no intentions of holding back on this one.

**Shallow POV – Haku**

Haku deftly threw his senbon towards the rather larger of the opponents, effectively bringing his attention to him. Haku moved to position himself between him and the rest of the squad.

"I will be your opponent," Haku said gravely.

His opponent sneered. "A pretty little girl like you? Go back to Konoha."

Haku stiffened.

 _He will know no mercy_ , Haku vowed darkly.

**Shallow POV – Kabuto**

All that was left on the medical squad was the pink-haired brat and the Hokage's lap-bitch, Kabuto noted. He had disabled the older woman before with ease, and had no doubt that he could handle the pink-haired one as well.

Kabuto felt himself smirking. Afterwards, he would assist the rest of them until all that remained was Sasuke. After all, with the Edo-Tensei in effect, there was no way they could lose. True, if they had a seal-master with them—like Jiraiya—and if they were familiar with Edo-Tensei then they could seal away the immortal corpses, but they weren't familiar with the technique and Orochimaru would keep Jiraiya far too busy.

Not to mention if they really proved to be a hassle, Kimimaro would just send out his little friend and their deaths would be ensured.

"You..." Shizune said lowly, her eyes narrowing. "I will not allow you to escape."

Kabuto gave a low chuckle at that. "How amusing; I was just thinking the same thing."

Sakura—the pink brat's name, if he could recall—shifted her stance, her eyes hardened. "You're trying to get to Sasuke-kun."

"Orochimaru has need of the boy," Kabuto said lightly, "but you really shouldn't be worrying about him."

Kabuto shifted his stance, his hands glowing blue. "You should really be worried about _me_."

**Shallow POV – Naruto**

Naruto was really starting to hate this guy.

No matter how well timed his and Sasuke's attacks were, or his and Jiraiya's or Jiraiya's and Anko's... the fucking bastard kept evading them. It was like he wasn't even made of bones. The only _good_ thing that came out of him evading was that they were successfully herding him away from the others, isolating him. And yeah, they were pretty much destroying the entire forest in the process, but Naruto didn't really feel too bad about that because _damn it_ this guy just wouldn't take a friggin' hit.

Naruto could feel his impatience grow as the bastard managed to evade _another_ one of his Rasengans. And it did _not_ help with _his_ snide comments.

**You really suck.**

_Shut up, you stupid fox!_

**Oh, I'm real hurt. Wow, you missed** _**again** _ **. You're just pathetic.**

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Kurama laughed as Naruto's Rasengan slammed into the ground _again_ , missing Orochimaru _again_.

_I hate you, so much._

**First you couldn't even deal with the blond-transy and now you can't deal with a gender-confused pedophile.**

_Seriously. Hate you. So much._

**I thought you wanted to be** _**Hokage** _ **? What kind of Hokage can't even land a single hit?**

_Go to hell._

**And you're comebacks... honestly, I'm amazed they call that tiny little pod of yours a** _**brain** _ **when it barely comes up with** _**anything** _ **original.**

_Fuck. You._

Kurama laughed. Naruto gave a sudden shout of frustration, stopping his attacks, turning in the direction he knew Miwako was in and shouting, " _Miwako! Control your fucking bitch already!"_

There was a significant pause and silence in his head and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Jiraiya landed next to him, raising an eyebrow as Sasuke and Anko attempted another combo.

"The fox was adding commentary," Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya nodded his head. It wouldn't have been the first time.

**You fucking little bitch. You got me in trouble.**

Naruto smirked. _Now who's the bitch? Look who's whining over a little girl scolding him. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo. I got scolded by a little girl for being an asshole._

**I don't recall being scolded by** _**you** _ **. Between the two of you, the kit has the bigger balls.**

_Fuck. You,_ Naruto thought sincerely before attempting to tune the little bastard out.

"How are we going to get him?" Naruto asked, turning to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gave him a taunting grin. "I think it's time we submerged this forest in a little mud, don't you?"

Naruto returned the grin with a mischievous one of his own. "What? And totally screw over his footing and decrease his evasion significantly for a brief time, and in the process land some pretty serious blows? Why, I just couldn't... Let's do it."

Jiraiya laughed, holding up his hands in the first seal.

**Shallow POV – Kimimaro**

Kimimaro bit back a mutter of frustration as he was force to be pieced back together due to the effects of the Edo-Tensei. Already in the course of ten minutes the duo had managed to deliver multiple killing blows to him, and had Kimimaro not been able to reform, he would have been died by now. Then again he wasn't really trying to stay _alive_ , taking full advantage of the effects of the Edo-Tesnei. It had its limitations, but for the most part it was incredibly helpful.

He just needed to stall time until they exhausted themselves and then he would finish the killing blow.

The problem was... there really seemed to be an endless amount of energy in them.

 _Perhaps it is time to take this to the next level?_ Kimimaro mused, activating his first stage in the curse mark. Bones grew out of his left arm, four of them curved and they ended just past his hand. He flickered towards them, engaging the younger of the two first.

Lee threw the first punch and Kimimaro ducked to the side and under, swinging out a punch of his own. Lee bent backwards, evading it and attempting another punch but Kimimaro sidestepped around Lee before kicking his right leg out, high up. Lee bent backwards, blocking the kick by slamming a kick of his own into Kimimaro's leg. The force was enough to send the bone user flipping backwards.

Gai rushed into the battle again and Kimimaro held a grimace in. The taijutsu master was just painful to face. Kimiaro caught his first fist, holding tightly and Gai attempted to land another blow into Kimimaro's diaphragm, but Kimimaro influenced his rib bones to jut out and stab him instead.

Gai disengaged from battle, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"A worthy opponent indeed," he observed.

**Shallow POV – Haku**

No matter how many times Haku killed his opponent, he just kept reforming.

It was both annoying and pleasing. Annoying in the sense that Haku couldn't finish his battle and move on to assist his friends, but pleasing in the sense that Haku could keep on killing the little menace for insinuating he was a girl. Again.

The most annoying part was that he _still_ didn't take the hint that Haku was very much a teenaged boy and very much _not_ a girl. And he already hit puberty, too. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't _his_ fault that he had feminine looks, and it wasn't _his_ fault that his voice naturally came out soft. So why did he have to suffer for it?

No matter. Haku kept the boy encased in his new and improved ice-mirrors. A new version that he had developed over time with Zabuza's assistance, he had successfully managed to create a mirrors that not only could hold himself, but could properly _reflect_ the opponent's attack. So whenever his opponent got that strange power up and attempted to smash the mirrors, the attack just bounced back and hit him instead.

While it did take a considerable more amount of chakra to hold, Haku thought it was worth it. He did quite enjoy seeing the boy squirm.

**Shallow POV – Naruto**

_That's just nasty_ , Naruto decided as Orochimaru literally threw up _thousands_ of snakes and each snake threw up a sword in their mouth. Sasuke was mass Chidori-Senbon'ing them and was Naruto using his Futon: Vacuum Wave to slash and hack them to bits. Jiraiya was currently occupied to get rid of the seals and was having the trio—Anko, Naruto and Sasuke—distract Orochimaru until he was done.

It turned out, Orochimaru was _really_ prepared for this battle. He had planted _many_ chakra-stealing seals in the ground and already the others had part of their chakra drained. It made the battle more difficult, because only Orochimaru knew where the seals were. Jiraiya was trying to cause a chain-reaction self-destruct, but the presence of the seals had already taken into effect. Anko was on the verge of passing out, she stumbled into the most seals (and not Naruto, surprisingly).

Naruto blinked in surprise as Orochimaru came slithering towards him, the lower half of his body turned into the lower half of a gray snake, before his fist slammed into Naruto's face and he was sent flying backwards. Two arms quickly caught Naruto, and blinking the spots from his eyes, he muttered a quick thanks to Anko. He looked back at Sasuke had used his katana to slice through the Sannin's middle. The upper half or Orochimaru was sent up in the air and snakes erupted from his lower half, latching themselves to the upper half and pulling him back together.

Sasuke flipped backwards, watching the scene with morbid interest.

 _... That's really effing handy_ , Naruto allowed.

**No. It's revolting.**

_Are you just going to disagree with everything I say?_

**Why didn't you dodge that attack when it was so obviously coming for you? You had plenty of time.**

_I—Shut up._

**Idiot.**

The snake half faded from Orochimaru as he regained his legs, eying them curiously.

Naruto glanced up at the sky when he heard the first rumble and let out a feral grin.

Sasuke had previously sent up massive amounts of fireballs into the air in preparation for his biggest attack. Orochimaru noticed the grin as well as Sasuke's pleased smirk. Sasuke backpedaled away from Orochimaru, and Naruto and Anko positioned themselves in between Orochimaru and and Sasuke.

"You're fucking done for now, bastard," Anko taunted. "Even if you live _this_ attack, Jiraiya's almost done and will be back in the battle."

Orochimaru's eyes moved over to Jiraiya who was significantly far away, poised and tensed, but completely still.

Orochimaru leapt back, his eyes calculating as Sasuke held his hand up to the sky.

Sparks of electricity danced around Sasuke's hand.

Orochimaru slammed his palms into the ground just as Sasuke intoned, "Begone with the thunderclap, _Kirin!_ "

Bright white light flared before Naruto's eyes and he was forced to look away as raw lightning flew down from the sky at Sasuke's command and slammed (hopefully) into Orochimaru. When the light cleared away, Naruto stared in open frustration as Orochimaru was still very much alive, though there were what appeared to be remains of some sort of rod.

_Did he redirect the lightning? Figures._

Kurama snickered. **Perhaps you should call out** _ **my**_ **power, brat? I know for a fact that** _ **we**_ **could really give the freak a run for his money.**

 _Go bug Miwa,_ Naruto thought grumpily.

Kurama only laughed mockingly at Naruto.

"Alright!" Jiraiya shouted from behind. "The seals shouldn't work if you guys keep this seal on you. Go ahead and take your chakra pills now, everyone."

"I already took my last one that I can take," Anko said, wincing.

Sasuke grimaced. "Same."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "About time you finished, Pervy-Sage."

Naruto turned around and frowned and eyed Jiraiya in distaste. "I swear, every time you take a chakra-pill, you look bloated."

"Shut up."

**Shallow POV – Neji**

_This crystal user is already proving to be a hassle_ , Neji thought as he dove for another bout with the crystal user. Even the ANBU Raion was having trouble. Whenever he used his wood-style, Guren—the crystal user—crystallized his attacks and threw them right back. It was apparent that ninjutsu was out of the question so they were forced to rely on taijutsu.

But taijutsu came with risks as well, already Guren had managed to crystalize Neji's Jyuuken, momentarily leaving the Hyuuga trapped in a sphere of crystal that took time to break out of. It was risky fighting her, but Neji had the utmost intentions of winning.

She had encased her entire body with crystal, momentarily rendering Neji's attacks useless and Neji had to double his chakra usage to make so much of a scratch on her crystal armor. Worse of all, he was losing chakra due to this. Raion was in no better position as it seemed most of his jutsus relied heavily on ninjutsu, and without that...

Guren smirked as Neji failed to break her crystal armor and she landed a devastating blow with her crystal blade into Neji's shoulder.

 _Things are looking grim_ , Neji thought.

**First Person POV – Miwako**

"The fucking bitch is mine," Tayuya snapped, her eyes lit with pure anger. "I'll pay you back for you fucking did to me, you little whore!"

My eyes flashed with anger of my own. Tayuya was a clear reminder to what had happened at the invasion; to my failure to save my own Grandfather and my utter loathing towards Otogakure. Just seeing her was enough to piss me off endlessly. And knowing that she was under Edo-Tensei...

She would be a hassle to face, considering we didn't have anyone specialized in sealing them away. I was _not_ anticipating anyone else to interfere with our plans of ridding the world of Orochimaru. But I really shouldn't have expected any less from the bastard. Originally this was where Sai was introduced because Danzo—the little traitor—wanted to make a deal with Orochimaru for his own selfish benefit. I should have anticipated that he would try and make another deal with the Snake.

In exchange for the information on us—and essentially _Sasuke_ —he was given...

What did he get?

What in the hell did that back-stabbing warmonger get?

It didn't matter. I was going to fucking _murder_ him when I got back to Konoha. Fuck the rules. He's endangered _my family_.

I was going to make him fucking _scream_.

"Bring it, snake-fucker," I snapped.

" _Miwako_ ," Kitsune said sharply, quickly positioning himself between Tayuya and myself. "Stay back. I will handle her."

"I can take care of it," I insisted.

"Do you see her eyes? She's under a special jutsu. We need to restrain her to figure out how to cancel out the jutsu, and I'm better suited for that. _You_ take care of the other one."

I bit back retort, knowing full well it wouldn't due to fight against him. My eyes landed on Kidōmaru, if I could recall it was him that I had first attacked at the invasion. From his eyes, I could see that he was still alive, meaning that he got away.

"I guess that makes you mine," Kidōmaru leered.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I'm going to make you regret ever taking away Jiji from me."

Kidōmaru laughed, flipping away from Tayuya and Kitsune and into the forest behind him. I knew his game plan. He wanted to isolate me, get me to follow after him, that or take range for his arrows.

I looked down at my gloves, peeling off the special cloth I had used to cover my seal arrays before sprinting after him. He didn't get far, and I was faster, so I was able to engage him in a quick bout. It didn't matter how many blows I took from it, I just needed to tap him _once_ and it was over. I managed to tap him on the arms once before I allowed him to disengage, disappearing high in the tree tops.

I smiled brightly, taking out my tanto and disappearing in a flash of bright red light... only to reappear to his side just as I stabbed my blade into his side, digging deeply.

"Bitch," Kidōmaru breathed, his eyes widened with disbelief before he threw me away from him, taking my blade with him. I frowned at that, but pulled out a kunai instead. Kidōmaru gripped his bleeding side, his eyes lit with fury as he kneeled to the ground.

"Even if you activate your third stage," I drawled, "you'll still die from blood loss. All I have to do is stall."

Kidōmaru snarled at me. "Don't underestimate me."

He then smiled.

My smirk dropped and I looked up, staring up at the massive spider queen and her web, along with the numerous fist-sized spiders that came descending from the web towards me. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Oh... Oh, fuck," I whispered, shifting stances and having both my hands fly up towards them.

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Running!"

A wolf from each hand surged up, slamming into the nearest descending spider, burning—and thus killing—them before twisting and moving onto the next one. One by one they fell, but I couldn't get rid of all them and some touched the ground, crawling towards me. Not to mention the ones that I killed fell off the web, with their own sticky strings of web falling over me.

Too soon for my liking I had killed the ones that were falling towards me, but I was covered in webs and there were more crawling towards me on the ground. I shuddered in revulsion, trying to yank the webs off, but finding them far too sticky for my liking. When the first spider reached me I reflexively kicked it as fast and hard as I could away from me. More were coming though, and more descending and that was when I realized with a sickening feeling that I couldn't teleport away because not only would my only place to go would be to Kidōmaru, but I was seriously weighed down and if I went straight to him—and he would know it was to him as I had arrogantly revealed it to him—then he would just stab me point blank.

_Arrogance, I've learned my lesson. Just because someone died originally in Part I, didn't mean they couldn't still kick your ass in Part II._

I had to burn off the web, and somehow kill all the spiders because that stupid queen was making more.

There was only one other move to rely on.

_Raiton: Discharge!_

Uncontrolled, raw, electricity spiked out of me, burning and searing the web off and randomly hitting the spiders that crawled towards me. I kept up the release of the jutsu until all of the web was gone from me and I was relatively sider free. I then looked up—

The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I reflexively sidestepped just in time for a large and very _lethal_ arrow to slam into ground right where I once was. I stared at it for a moment, dawning horror growing on me.

_Oh shit, I gave him enough time to distance himself._

And I still had to kill the queen spider.

_Okay. Kill the queen first. Dodge the arrows. Then take out the freak. You can do it._

My hands flew up into seals. "Raiton: False Darkness!"

The high-powered electrical attack flew out of my mouth before slamming into the spider queen. She gave a high pitched cry before disappearing in a plume of smoke, her baby spiders disappearing with her. I twisted my body just as another arrow whizzed by, only this time it grazed my shoulder.

I winced as the sharp pain raced through me and my opposite hand reflexively flew up to grip it.

I gauged my chakra levels, before I went ahead and attempted a teleportation. Appearing right behind him, I inwardly winced at how far my levels significantly dropped. I concluded I wouldn't be able to teleport _at all_ anymore without relying on Kurama.

Kidōmaru whirled around, a blade in two of his hands and I scarcely managed to duck underneath him before my own kunai flew out and attempted to stab him. It stabbed uselessly at him and I realized with a sickening feeling he had activated his special Armour ability, completely making him immune to physical attacks, metal throwing weapons and even chakra-based attacks, not to mention he was using the armor to stop the bleeding from the wound I had inflicted earlier.

Which meant there was only one way that I could kill him now.

Well, one way _without_ Kurama's help.

I dissolved into a genjutsu, using my strongest one to completely ensnare him. Kidōmaru blinked about in confusion before he snarled, activating his third phase. Knowing that his chakra would be changing and adjusting, I quickly enhanced the potency of my genjutsu hoping dearly it would be enough that his third phase wouldn't automatically break it.

Judging from how he had yet to see me in his third phase, I considered it a success.

My hands raised into the _boar_ seal followed by the _tiger_ and _yin_ and _yang_ to complete the genjutsu. A complete sensory deprivation that would take even skilled Jounin a while to break. Due to its complex nature and efficiency, it not only took an unusual amount of chakra (genjutsus usually took very little chakra, but this one took the same amount as my False Darkness raiton ninjutsu), but it lasted for only two minutes.

It had been a difficult genjutsu to learn, taking me nearly a month to do so. It was the last genjutsu Sasuke had a scroll of that he passed onto Kakashi to give to me during our training trip, but it seemed useful to know, so I learn it I did.

I sidestepped around Kidōmaru before wrapping my arms around his neck.

I hesitated, mostly because I _really_ didn't like killing this way.

I snapped his neck.

I wasn't really sure if that would kill him. I really hope it would, as it would kill any _normal_ person, but those Curse Marks... not to mention Orochimaru's experimentation...

He fell to the floor, not moving a muscle and I hesitantly followed after him, peering down at him.

Utter silence, and then...

" _Miwako! Control your fucking bitch already!"_

I gave a startled squeak at the sudden noise, my heart pounding before I realized that he _hadn't_ magically come back to life and that it was just Naruto...

I closed my eyes, annoyance flaring through me.

_Kurama..._

**... Yes?**

_Stop mind-fucking my brother. It's immature, childish and just plain rude. I thought you were better than that._

**... Ah...**

_Kurama... Seriously. Stop. Not in the mood._

**... Whatever...**

I let out a tense release of breath before carefully sniffing the air and I began to make my way back to Kitsune.

**('･ω･')**

Tayuya was tied up and cursing every second of it.

Kitsune glanced up from examining the girl. "Miwako-chan, you're a seal master, yes?"

"... Kind of. I have a good grasp on the fundamentals and above. Jiraiya-sensei would place me at roughly a B-Rank, maybe A."

"Can you think of a way to cancel the effect of Edo-Tensei?"

I hesitated. "I can try."

"That's all I ask."

_Kurama?_

**Mn?**

_I'm going to need a bit of your, uh... knowledge in the arts of sealing. It's time we figured out how to seal them._

**... They're essentially still chakra constructs. The first layer of the seals would have to be to seal off the chakra from manipulating their chakra. Probably a forced blocking, the second part would need to be a variation to stop all movement.**

_They aren't really human, though. They don't bleed._

**They're corpses. How do you stop a corpse from moving?**

_... I see. Alright. I know what to do, now, I think._

"I've got an idea," I admitted, moving towards Tayuya and pulling out a storage scroll that I kept my fūinjutsu supplies in.

**('･ω･')**

Eighteen scrapped seals later...

"Fucking finally," I muttered, watching as the sealing array took effect and Tayuya dissolved away until only a corpse remained.

Kitsune gave a ghost of a chuckle at my annoyance. I stuck my tongue out at him and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. My eyes trailed up to the top of his head, noting how his black hair was sticking out at odd angles again.

I hesitated a moment before moving forward and patting his hair down. He tensed under my touch and only relaxed when I pulled back.

"Now that I have the seal, I think it's time we helped the others," I told him.

"I concur," Kitsune said, glancing towards the nearest battle—Gai, Lee and Kimimaro if I wasn't mistake.

We flickered towards them.

**('･ω･')**

"Lee-kun, Gai-sensei!" I called out. "Immobilize Kimimaro."

Lee looked up at me after disengaging with a third-state-Curse-Mark Kimimaro. Gai glanced up as well before giving me his signature pose. Kitsune had taken a seal I already had drawn up and headed towards the other resurrected Oto-nin on the opposite side of the bridge.

I sat down on the tree branch, knowing full and well that I wouldn't have been able to fight on par with Kimimaro and that I would only have been slowing the taijutsu masters down.

"Lee! It's time to open the next gates," Gai declared dramatically.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

I smiled fondly at the two of them as their skin began to darken to a violent red.

**('･ω･')**

**Shallow POV – Naruto**

**The kit and the wanna-be-me about to regroup with the rest of the squad. They've finished sealing away the others. The crystal woman and the snake's lapdog managed to escape, however.**

_Well, alright,_ Naruto thought tiredly, his breathing heavily.

Naruto was on the last stretch of _his_ energy before he would have to rely on Kurama's. And that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He still remembered losing control that last time, and he still remembered when _Miwako_ lost control.

Miwako was able to remain in control of herself some tails after Naruto. The problem was, when she did finally lose control, she was _really_ hard to stop. Jiraiya had to summon these two old toads, ya see, and even then, the land would probably forever scarred. It was horrible to watch; made Naruto sick to his stomach when Miwako started crying at what she had done. She was horrified - she really hurt both of the frogs, too, and Jiraiya got a couple new scars. She even hurt Naruto in her fit, but it wasn't enough to leave a scar, thankfully.

Naruto wasn't sure she would have been able to forgive herself if anyone had actually _died_. Thankfully those two old toads _did_ live, but the old lady toad was seriously hurt. Throughout the rest of the training trip, Miwako had tried to make amends with the lady, but the lady just waved her off, saying that she knew what she was getting into and it wasn't Miwako's fault. Probably didn't help Miwako's guilt, but...

The moment the pervert had returned, it had been a complete shift in the battle. That was, until the damn snake whipped out his 'immortal' white-snake form-thing and bragged about how he couldn't be killed in battle.

And the worst part?

The little fucker was right.

Naruto was getting really sick and tired of it.

 **There are only three ways to solve this problem,** Kurama purred to him. **Amaterasu, sealing him away and... raw, undiluted chakra.**

 _No,_ Naruto retorted. _To get that kind of chakra I would need at least four-tails and we both know that I can't control myself at that and we both know Miwako won't go four-tails unless she absolutely has to and we're a safe distance away._

Naruto could still feel the sting—metaphorically of course, as all his injuries were healed—when his twin sister had lost control on her sixth tail. She had gone ballistic and it took his, Jiraiya's, those two old toads, and _Kurama's_ combined efforts to bring her in. It didn't help that she had pulled out that Beast-Bomb a couple of times, and when she finally came to and saw how much damaged she had caused to them, she had gone catatonic for days.

Naruto knew very much that his sister loved him, and he knew that she had grown to love Jiraiya as well, so he understood that she would feel more than self-loathing that she had damaged them so. After all, Naruto had done the exact same thing when he went four-tails.

He still hadn't quite forgiven himself for hurting them, even if they had.

_And what the hell is Ameterasu? Wait, sealing? .... Can't Jiraiya do something like that?_

Naruto disengaged from battle, signaling for Jiraiya to follow after him. Sasuke and Anko moved quickly to cover their flanks and the two shinobi landed a ways from the actual battle.

"... Can't we just seal him?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Fuck if I know," Jiraiya muttered.

Naruto rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Kurama said we could. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of great and powerful seal-master?"

"There is a seal we _can_ do," Jiraiya said slowly, "but I don't have it ready and it would definitely take a while _to_ get ready."

"Then what do we do?" Naruto demanded.

"... He _has_ to run out of chakra at some point," Jiraiya reasoned.

**He does have a point there. There's no way he'd have enough chakra to outlast** _**us** _ **.**

Naruto pointedly ignored him. "... He does look tired, like _really_ tired, but we're getting tired to. Or at least I am, so I _know_ you guys have to be pretty effing exhausted by now, and Anko's already passed out..."

Jiraiya gave a sigh. "We're _so close_... If only we could just push him further, trap off his escape routes..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai shouted as he landed a solid kick against Orochimaru's face.

Naruto blinked. "... I guess the cavalry is here."

"We are sorry we are late," Lee exclaimed, landing beside Naruto and Jiraiya. "Miwako has informed us to head straight here after we had finished up with Kimimaro. How may we be of assistance?"

"Just keep kicking his ass," Naruto told him. "Which reminds me... Oi! Teme, the storm clouds are ready."

"... We're trying _that_ again?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"He has to run out of rods eventually and the bastard's _really_ pissed off that he managed to deflect it so easily the first... five times," Naruto said reasonably. "And honestly, I _really_ want to see him just get fried by lightning."

"... Sounds good to me."

**First Person POV – Miwako**

I ducked underneath Jūgo's fist, rolling and tucking away.

Sakura and Shizune were currently passed out, Tenten was exhausted, as was Sasame, Neji was exhausted as well and frankly, only Raion, Haku, Kitsune and myself were left standing to fend off against a _very_ pissed off Jūgo.

Which was _not_ fun.

I was on my last stretch of energy and knew I had perhaps one more ninjutsu in me before I was out of my chakra and frankly, that was just not good.

"Shit!" I squeaked, barely managing to tuck and roll away from the crazed shinobi. Just before Jūgo reached me, wood erupted behind him, grabbing him and holding tightly to him. He let out an animalistic roar and Kitsune appeared above him, slamming a solid kick to the top of his skull. The cracking sound that followed was enough to make me visibly wince and Jūgo slumped over, unconscious.

I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. My chakra levels were teetering. I had to consciously focus on not using any of Kurama's chakra, and it was more taxing than I could imagine.

_Kurama? How's everything with Naruto?_

**They're all idiots.**

_... What?_

**He escaped.**

_... You're joking._

**No. They're idiots. All of them are complete idiots. We managed to get his chakra levels insanely low and injure him severely and** _**just before** _ **he was about to pass out or die, whatever, he pulls a cheap ass escape move and** _**poof** _ **. He's gone.**

_... God that fucking sucks. This is just... Not good. What the hell are we supposed... Fuck it. Whatever. Fine. We're just gonna have to consider Orochi-friggin'-maru joining in on the war on Tobi's side, because we're damn straight not going to hand over Sasuke if he joins our side._

**On the bright side, the Uchiha brat managed to finally hit him with his stupid lightening.**

_How many times?_

**Once.**

_Alright, I guess that's acceptable. Kind of makes me feel better, too... Is anyone hurt?_

**... Not** _**severely** _ **.**

_... Alright. I can work with that... Ah... Actually..._

**You want to pass out?**

_Yeah..._

**Fine by me. I'll just go back to taunting your brother.**

I inwardly sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned back.

At that moment, with exhaustion pressing down, I just _really_ didn't care.

**Shallow POV - Orochimaru**

Orochimaru panted heavily, his vision unfocused and his chest burning like crazy.

He knew what was coming. He didn't like it, but there was little he could do. He wasn't able to body-switch any of them, as that would have left him vulnerable and Jiraiya could have used that time to summon those damn toads of his. Orochimaru wasn't entirely certain why he hadn't gone into sage mode in the battle, but he would bet it was along the lines that his one-time friend wanted that as a trump card. Had the battle dragged on, and if Orochimaru stupidly stayed, Jiraiya would have more than likely popped out his sage mode, be completely renewed and proceed to kick Orochimaru's ass.

Orochimaru would _not_ give him that satisfaction, and as such, he opted to not attempt a body-switch.

While Orochimaru knew they were coming, he still did not have a lot of time to prepare for them. He barely had enough time to pull together that team and make those chakra-stealing seals. Over the years since his last run-in with Konoha, he had been perfecting his Edo-Tensei ability. Sadly, some of the corpses he needed were not at the base he was in when he received the message. Orochimaru supposed he could have _not_ gone to the bridge and just bided his time, but the temptation of Sasuke being there was too much.

He regretted not being patient now.

Because while his regeneration was nothing to sniff at, and he prided himself on his immortality, he _knew_ he wasn't truly immortal.

There was one thing he couldn't regenerate.

His own chakra.

If he was a sage, he could just draw on nature-chakra, but if he didn't have his own chakra to balance it out, he would be turned to stone. There was no formula or medicine that could regrow his chakra magically, aside from his chakra pills. He had already taken well past the maximum he could take, and if he took another one, he would undoubtedly have aneurysm and die.

If he did _not_ take one, he would die from chakra exhaustion.

Regardless, Orochimaru would die. He knew that. He just... did not want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they killed him. At least in this form. He supposed he still lived on his Curse Marks, but...

Orochimaru's lips twitched into a humorless smile. "I guess for now... this is goodbye."

And with a great, shuddering sigh, Orochimaru closed his eyes, tucked forward... and died.


	29. Or Die Trying

"How... How the hell did he get away?" Naruto continued to mutter to himself as the two of us began our trek home. It was a sullen trip back to Konoha—well, not sullen since Lee and Gai was there, but rather depressing still—and the report was rather annoying, too. We had to carry back all those that we had captured—all the Edo Tensei ones, along with Jūgo. Guren and Kabuto managed to escape as well, which was also a bit of an annoyance.

Although, we did apparently manage to rip off Orochimaru's arm. Or, well, Naruto did when he tapped into a bit of Kurama's power and momentarily went berserk... And we did quite a number on him, too. We wouldn't hear from him again until he was in a new body, that was for sure. Still... I would have preferred it if he had _died_.

Absently, I rubbed his back. "We'll get him next time."

Naruto muttered, "There shouldn't have to _be_ a next time."

I didn't disagree.

**('･ω･')**

I drummed my fingers along the top of my knees, humming a tuneless song under my breath. Another minute passed before the doors to the Hokage's office opened up and out stepped a team I didn't recognize. After they had left, I stood up from my seat and entered the office, shutting the door quietly behind me. Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork.

"Miwako-chan, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked, a single eyebrow raised in question.

I gave her a shy smile. "I was wondering if I could obtain... visiting rights."

Both of her eyebrows rose at that.

**('･ω･')**

"There's really no need to escort me, Kitsune," I told the ANBU who was walking to my right.

Kitsune tilted his head at me, his thoughts completely unreadable due to his mask and posture. The doors before us swung open as the ANBU guarding the T&I apartment opened them for us. Their postures straightened significantly when Kitsune became noticed, unsurprisingly. ANBU Commanders tended to demand respect from those under their command.

"Sir," the ANBU chorused. Kitsune cocked his head in reply, not bothering to respond to my words or them verbally. Instead, we continued to walk down the hallway, passing locked door after locked door. Finally, six sublevels below, we reached the destination.

The guards before the door straightened and one of them unlocked the door for me.

"Thank you," I murmured automatically.

Kitsune moved to follow me into the room, but I stopped and sent him a withering glare.

"... I will wait for you out here," Kitsune finally settled on.

I smiled at him, nodding in approval before entering the room. The door swung shut behind me.

"Well, well... if it isn't the little brat."

My eyes roamed over the bare and painfully white cell, settling on the red-haired boy—man, really—before me. Though Sasori was returned to his puppet form, I knew first hand that they had dismantled and sealed away any and all things dangerous about the puppet. He was no more dangerous than just a walking, talking wooden doll.

"Hello, Sasori-san," I returned pleasantly, taking a seat on the floor across from him as there wasn't any furniture.

Sasori snorted, eying me disdainfully.

I stretched out my legs, pulling out a bag and presenting a stack of books, ranging from fictional fantasy to dry history. I pushed all of them towards him. He stared blankly at them.

"I figured you would be bored," I supplied after it was apparent he had no intentions of speaking.

"How thoughtful," Sasori replied, his tone dripping of sardonic acid.

I shrugged, unbothered by his attitude. I had been on the receiving end of far worse. I shifted so I laid my back against the wall.

"... How did you do it?" Sasori final asked after a long silence.

I blinked, having to think for a moment what he was referring to. "Oh. When I engaged you in taijutsu previously, I had severed your arm."

I held up the palm of my gloved hand, peeling back the cloth and presenting the sealing array to him. "I had tapped that arm as well, transferring the seal over."

"I thought as much," Sasori muttered. "How's the old bat?"

"Dead."

"Good."

"You don't really mean that."

"I could have _sworn_ that I actually did try and kill her, not even two months ago. Yes. I _really_ do mean that."

I shrugged again, more for lack of a response than anything else.

Sasori continued to stare at me, and I felt mildly uncomfortable.

 _Well_ , I thought dryly, _this is going to a fun hour._

**('･ω･')**

Kitsune trailed behind me as I began to make my way back to the apartment. I wasn't sure if I was irritated by his insistence to follow me (as it felt a bit like babying), or flattered that he cared enough. I settled for just ignoring his presence for the time being, and just continued to walk ahead.

My eyes looked up at the sky, staring at the orange reflection the sunset had cast upon it. The streets were empty, aside from us, so I wasn't concerned about running into anyone.

A shame, though, because someone actually _did_ run into me.

"Ouch!"

I looked down after I felt a small thump against me. A little girl - no more than five, perhaps - was on the ground, her eyes watering up and her bottom lip quivering. Kitsune moved to her, but I had already kneeled in front of her.

"Are you alright?" I said, smiling softly. The girl's bottom lip continued to tremble, until she bit on it and nodded her head. She sniffled.

"Are you lost?" I asked gently.

She nodded her head again, looking nervous. "M-Momma..."

Extending my hand, I beamed at her. "I bet I can find her. Come here, what's your name?"

The girl stared at my hand a moment or two, before she hesitantly reached for it. I grasped her small, cold hand in my own and pulled her up to her feet in a swift motion. She giggled at that, as I had also lifted her above the ground briefly before setting her back on her feet. She gripped my hand tightly and I continued to smile gently at her.

"Aya," she said.

"Well, Aya, I'm Miwako. Do you want me to take you to your mom?"

She nodded her head, looking shyly at me. I glanced over at Kitsune for a fleeting moment, before I swooped down and picked her up, bridal style. Without hesitation, I leapt up onto the roof tops and sniffed the air delicately. The girl smelt of salt and dirt - her mother would have a familiar scent, no doubt. It didn't take me long to find her, or at least to catch her scent.

Aya giggled and clung onto me as I leapt across the buildings before I landed into a small street.

"There she is!" Aya exclaimed, pointing to a woman who was frantically looking around the street. I could hear the woman calling out for Aya repeatedly, and I gently set the girl down.

Aya looked at me, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Nee-chan!"

I patted her head, before I leapt back up to the roof tops. I lingered a moment or two, making sure the woman saw Aya before I turned away.

"That was nice of you," Kitsune commented.

I didn't turn around to face him, just shrugging. "... I like kids."

"You said that before," Kitsune murmured.

My lips twitched. "You were listening?"

"I'm always listening to you."

I shrugged again. "... It's my dream, ya know... to be a mom. I always wanted... Always wanted to be one. I don't care too much for this kunoichi business, but..."

Blushing in sheepish embarrassment, I looked down at my hands. "I guess the thought of someone loving you so unconditionally is appealing... and I guess there's just something nice about it."

"Mn."

**('･ω･')**

"You want us to _what_?" Naruto repeated incredulously.

Four of us stood in Tsunade's office—not counting Shizune or Tsunade herself—Raion (Now as Jōnin Yamato), Kakashi, Naruto and myself.

"You heard me," Tsunade said blandly. "Naruto, it's time for you to start up your training again, the same goes to you, Miwako."

"What about Sasuke?" I asked, frowning.

Tsunade smiled. "Jaguar has kidnapped him for the time being. For the moment, though, you five are off the mission roosters again. I don't want another Orochimaru fiasco occurring again. _That_ , and we have reason to believe the Akatsuki are once again on the move. It's best now to take your time and train up so you can defend yourselves, because they will clearly come for you soon enough."

"... So... Who's that guy?" Naruto asked, pointing towards Yamato.

Yamato gave us a smile. "Hello, you can call me Yamato. I'll be supervising your training for the moment, just a precaution as Jiraiya warned us about the Kyūbi's chakra."

"You're there to suppress it," I concluded. Yamato nodded.

"Well, alright," Naruto said slowly. "When do we begin?"

"Now," Kakashi replied.

**('･ω･')**

"Well, then, since Naruto-kun's started on his training, I believe it's time we got started on _yours_ ," Kakashi said. I gave him a small shrug, peering behind him as Naruto continued to attempt to split the leaf in his hands for the exercise. Well, him and a couple hundred shadow clones.

"... What do you want me to do?" I asked curiously.

"I can't help you further the Flying Thunder God," Kakashi began, "but I _can_ assist you in your offense."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The only edge you possess—and are willing to _use_ —is the Flying Thunder God," Kakashi pointed out. "Which is great and all, but you don't really have any sort of significant offensive moves."

"I don't really need—"

"Yes," Kakashi interrupted, "you do. You need another ability that _you_ can rely on, _because_ you haven't mastered the Flying Thunder God. That move drains you too much to really use in battle. You remember that fight with Orochimaru? You should have been able to outpace _all_ of us in stamina and chakra. Even _Naruto_ wasn't as drained as you. But one quick battle and you were already dancing on your edge. You _cannot_ rely on that technique anymore. You need a move that you can use in battle, one that is significant to your style, and doesn't drain you."

"Alright," I conceded, a bit annoyed. "What do you have in mind?"

Kakashi gestured to the tanto strapped to my back. Taking the hint, I pulled it out, presenting the well-kept blade.

"This is the tanto that my father used, that I used, and now that you use," Kakashi began. "It's unique in the manner that it has a very special affinity for lightning, automatically changing the nature of chakra channeled into it—if the user has a lightning affinity of course—into lightning."

I nodded. Kakashi had explained all of this to me the first time he gave me his old blade.

"It's how I became so adept at using more refined lightning techniques. It almost provides muscle-memory, of sorts. By constantly using it to channel chakra, and feeling how it turns my chakra into my affinity, I learned to subconsciously do it on my own," I added.

"Correct," Kakashi said. "It's the perfect tool for refining one's ability with lightning and chakra control with it. What I have in mind... is something that will require absolutely perfect control, and something only _you_ can do."

My eyes widened.

"It's mostly in theory," Kakashi added, seeing my shocked face. "And frankly, I'm not entirely sure it can be done."

"There's only one way to find out," I said. "What do you have in mind?"

"The blade can turn _your_ chakra into your affinity," Kakashi began, "but I wonder what would happen if you used _his_ chakra for it?"

Inside me, I heard Kurama cackle.

**('･ω･')**

**My chakra has no set affinity. It changes to automatically match my hosts' affinity.**

Part one of training was mastering the change of Kurama's chakra to lightning. I knew it would be a _long_ and _tedious_ process because I couldn't use clones (because clones couldn't use Kurama's chakra like I could), so I was all on my own in the endeavor. It was a little unnerving, drawing upon Kurama's chakra. Ever since... Ever since I had lost control over it with Jiraiya and Naruto... I had become rather hesitant in using it. I knew I could control myself perfectly up to five-tails... or at least not become too much of a hazard to my loved ones, but it was still... _unnerving_.

After I had enough control over his chakra, and changing it to my affinity, I would begin phase two of the jutsu. A technique, only I could use. Naruto might have been able to, but his wind-affinity would result in something far more different.

**I suppose, in theory, if you had enough control you could draw upon the** _**raw** _ **stuff, and create a completely neutral chakra. But I highly doubt you or your brother would achieve that in your lifetime.**

_Probably_ , I agreed. _As awesome as it would be, I think I'll just stick to stuff I actually have a_ chance _of doing._

Kurama snickered again.

The blade glowed a pale blue as electricity crackled around it. I could feel the _hot_ thrum of Kurama's chakra as he slowly gave it to me and I guided it into the blade. The electricity began to darken rapidly, turning into a dark murky purple before lightening up again, this time a dark red. The red lightning flickered and I could feel the significant difference in using Kurama's chakra as such, than using my own. It was an odd and foreign sensation, heightened by small reluctance in using Kurama's chakra. I had to be very careful not to allow my emotions to get the best of me. Not even drawing upon a full tails' worth, I could feel the small spike in anger rising up in me.

I let out a slow breath as I released the chakra.

I then started again.

Yep.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

**('･ω･')**

"I've reached my limit," I panted, fairly late into the night. Kakashi glanced up at me from his well-lit spot in the grass, closing his book in the process. Yamato and Naruto had to retire due to Yamato's stamina not up to par with Naruto's and Naruto had less control and experience using Kurama's chakra, so he couldn't safely tell when to quit. And it wasn't like Kurama was going to bother helping him in that position, either.

"Alright. Go ahead and retire," Kakashi said, standing up.

"Mm. Hai, hai," I muttered.

One of the side effects to using Kurama's chakra frequently was the almost hangover-like feeling it gave your body. True, you weren't nauseous and you didn't sport a headache, but your entire body was sluggish and felt like _shit_. Kurama emphasized that the more often we used his chakra, the easier dealing with his chakra afterwards would become. Something I could vouch for, as what I was feeling now was significantly better than what I had to deal with three years ago.

That aside, it still took conscious effort to move my legs and attempt to drag myself home. Kakashi, however, didn't give me a chance after watching me move two steps.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"I can walk just fine," I protested. "I've felt way worse, trust me."

"I'm sure you think you're fine," Kakashi agreed, already moving towards me.

I pouted in annoyance.

When Kakashi reached my home and dropped me off at the front door, it was still an effort just to get in and head straight to the bathroom where I drew a nice, warm, bath. I let out a groan of relief when I laid in it, my eyes closing in bliss

 _Kakuzu and Hidan are next_ , I thought.

**Any ideas what you want to do with them?**

_I like Kakuzu,_ I thought slowly, _he reminded me of my, um... my first Grandfather. Grandfather was a bit of a miser and rather... harsh? But he was gentle to me and Mommy (and I think Sister; not that I would know since those two were rarely together that I know of) and I did love him... However, I can't honestly think of a way to... to help Kakuzu. The only reason I want to, after all, is for my own selfish purpose. Because I see someone I lost in him and maybe some part of me wants to..._

 **You've risked enough already with keeping Sasori alive, and the brat is ungrateful. The** _ **only**_ **reason they aren't torturing him or pulling information from him is because they're physically incapable. With Kakuzu, though? Nothing would stop them. You would only be damning him.**

 _I know_ , I responded softly, shifting my body in the hot water.

**So, I think we both can agree that nothing we can say or do will assist Hidan.**

_It would be useless torturing him, and pulling information out of him might prove useless, as well. I doubt the Akatsuki would trust Hidan as far as a civilian could throw him. I'm not going to go out of my way to help him, as he would undoubtedly hurt the ones I call precious and I have no real reason_ to _help him. We'll just have to cut him up and lock him away; he'll die from being malnourished._

**Mn. So how do we want to do this? Just stay close to Shikamaru and Asuma when we can and when they just so happen to catch wind...?**

_Is there any other way_ to _do this? I'll have to think of an excuse... Do you think you could play a bit hissy for a while?_

**What do you have in mind?**

_Why not just tell Kakashi I can't draw on your chakra because you're in too foul of a mood to indulge me. You know... that you need some time to yourself; but you will still assist me if it's a life and death matter?_

**Humph. You're making me sound like some whiny bitch.**

_Do_ you _have a better idea?_

**Let the chain smoker die?**

_You would rather risk someone's life than have your ego bruised for a handful of days?_

**He'll get cancer and die anyway.**

_Kurama!_

**What? It's true! Not to mention we'd be** _**helping** _ **the baby. Second hand smoking is just as lethal as—**

_I highly doubt Kurenai would allow him to smoke in front of the baby, you know how prissy she gets when Asuma smokes around his own team! And that's_ beside _the point._

**Then what's the point?**

_I'll tell Kakashi that you're acting like a whiny bitch anyway._

**Damn it, woman! Fine.** _**Now** _ **I'm really in a foul mood and I refuse to help you with training even if you** _**begged** _ **me. As for life and death? You're on your own.**

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. _Why do you have to be so difficult?_

Kurama sniffed.

**('･ω･')**

The lie seemed to work and I was excused from training for a while. Two days passed until, another day of daydreaming alongside Shikamaru, he was called to Tsunade's office. I (forcibly) tagged along, entering the meeting with them as well as Tsunade explained everything. When she was done, I hesitantly spoke up.

"Can I tag along with them? My training is in on hold and I already have experience with dealing with the Akatsuki," I said.

Tsunade eyed me carefully. "Hmm... I see no problem against it, but Asuma will be leading this mission, so it's up to him."

Asuma gave a short nod to me. "I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get."

I smiled.

**('･ω･')**

After much insistence on my part, I was placed in Asuma and Shikamaru's group, however in exchange, we no longer held the two Chūnin from Canon. It was just the trio of us, and I wasn't sure if that made me more nervous or not. The only goal I had for this, was to either eliminate Hidan or Kakuzu (which I sincerely doubted I would be able to this time around), or to ensure Asuma and Shikamaru's safety.

Some small part of me demanded I didn't even allow them near this mission.

But the more pragmatic side of me largely ignored it. Shikamaru desperately needed to learn of Hidan and Kakuzu's abilities. That was something I could not tell them about without playing too big of a risk, and something Sasori would never say himself (and the probability of him telling me their abilities was so laughably pathetic, I knew I couldn't lie and claim that route). In order to eliminate Hidan and Kakuzu's threat, I _needed_ a solid strategy to take them out—something Shikamaru would do better in than I or Kurama. So he _needed_ to see them up close and personal, he _needed_ to know what they could do so that way we could for sure eliminate them.

"Miwako," Shikamaru inquired, his eyes moving over towards me. I leapt high up from the branch I was currently on, glancing back at Shikamaru.

"Mn?"

"You've already fought the Akatsuki before. Anything you can share?"

"Nearly all of them have invested in immortality," I muttered under my breath before raising my voice and saying to Shikamaru, "Each member travels in pair, and each of those pairs has abilities to complement one another. Either if it's to cover the other's weakness or to just provide more efficient combat, each pair is deadly. Other than that? No."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

**('･ω･')**

I gripped my tanto tightly in my hands, waiting at the side of the building for Asuma and Shikamaru's first move. Hidan sat on the stairs, a glower on his face, but remained silent. Asuma was behind him, I knew, but from my angle I couldn't see anything transpiring. Suddenly, I saw shuriken fly towards Hidan—from what I knew to be Asuma's position.

Hidan, fast as can be, shot up and pulled his scythe out in time to deflect the shuriken. He threw his scythe towards Asuma, the long metal rope attached to it whipping out as Hidan slammed his three-bladed scythe into the spot where Asuma once was. My focus wasn't on them anymore, instead it was on the shadow that had now attached towards Hidan.

I flickered out towards Hidan, noticing in the corner of my eye that Asuma had side stepped quite a ways from Hidan's blade. My tanto then dug deep into Hidan's chest, slicing into his heart.

"Way too slow," Shikamaru smirked. The shinobi was crouching down on the roof of the building, eying Hidan.

"That's one of them down." Asuma said, his stance still tense.

Hidan blinked a couple times, frowning in mild annoyance. In a bored tone he said, "Ow, that hurts. Who are you people?"

A chill ran down my spine.

It was one thing knowing about Hidan's immortality... and quite another to see and _feel_ it yourself. My brain just didn't seem to wrap around the fact that despite being stabbed through a vital spot, he seemed completely unfazed.

"Ow. Quit moving it around, knock it off." Hidan peered down at me. "Now then, once again... who are you people?"

Hidan glanced away from me, looking towards Asuma and scrutinizing the man. His eyes narrowed. "That symbol... aren't you one of the Guardian Shinobi something or other?" His lips twisted in disdain and he gave a groan, rolling his eyes. "Oh, _terrific_. Looks like I'm going to have to go back into that stinking collection office. _Ugh_."

"We are shinobi of Konohagakure, our orders are to capture or kill you, Akatsuki. My original plan was to kill one of you first, then capture the other, but I guess that's going to have to change," Asuma said, pulling out his chakra blades.

Hidan snickered. "Not your lucky day, I'm afraid you chose the wrong one of us to start with."

"Your partner, where is he?" Asuma asked, his voice low and eyes narrowed.

It was then that there was a loud commotion from the roof top and I looked just in time to see dust and debris cloud the area. I saw Shikamaru shoot out of there, rolling to the ground and I knew immediately the shadow wouldn't hold anymore.

I felt a brief brush against my upper thigh, but quickly dismissed it; instead I ripped my tanto out of Hidan, leaping backwards. Hidan just ignored me.

When I glanced back at them, Kakuzu was standing before a poised Asuma, who had placed himself between him and Shikamaru.

"That fellow in front..." Kakuzu observed. "Well, well, for once you struck gold, Hidan."

"Kakuzu, just stay out of this, alright? I want them for my ritual," Hidan said, pulling back his scythe.

"Very well, but don't get careless... or your dead," Kakuzu drawled.

"Not that again..." Hidan's foot began to move back as he used the blood dripping from his wounds to begin forming his ritualistic circle. "Knock it off, will you? Believe me, I wish someone _would_ kill me. But that's... not possible."

I stared at the Jashin ritual circle, feeling a thrill of fear through me. It was dangerous and risky, this mission. But I needed Shikamaru to garner more information. I had to absolutely ensure Hidan and Kakuzu were out of the picture before the war, and I had to make sure their bodies were properly disposed of so Orochimaru and Kabuto couldn't resurrect them.

In the long run, I needed to keep this mission as close to Canon as can be... with the exception of Asuma's death, of course. But because I was playing it so close to Canon, I had to run the risk of losing Asuma. And frankly... and frankly...

I would rather we lost Asuma, a single person, than if we allowed _those two_ free reign any longer and permitted them in the war.

That didn't mean... That didn't mean I wouldn't do everything in my power to stop from losing Asuma.

Asuma raised a single chakra blade, a blue glow wrapping around it as he began to channel his chakra. Hidan raised his scythe, sneering at Asuma. The two ran towards each other, intent on battle. I could see Shikamaru's shadows race towards Hidan as well and Hidan was forced to leap up into the air. He threw his scythe towards Asuma, the man in turn narrowly dodging the blade. It soared past him, the ropes twisting and turning before the blade slammed into the ground.

Hidan used the rope to pull himself towards his scythe, lifting him off the ground and soaring away from Shikamaru's shadows.

I flickered towards Shikamaru, my eyes moving towards Kakuzu who seemed relatively indifferent. Originally, he hadn't intervened for a while yet... but I couldn't count on that.

My gaze returned to Hidan and Asuma, just as Hidan leapt away from Asuma, glowering.

"Hidan... don't underestimate them," Kakuzu warned.

"You stay out of this. Just keep your mouth shut," Hidan snapped.

It was a flurry of blades and shadows, neither able to make a direct contact for a while longer until, finally...

A single slice, a single scrape where Hidan managed to scratch Asuma's face before pulling his scythe back entirely, a leer on his face. Asuma began rushing towards Hidan, his hands making a flurry of handseals as Hidan licked the blood off his blade and hurried back to the ritual diagram.

Smoke—ash—covered the area Hidan was in. And just like that, Asuma lit it aflame.

When the fire died down, I winced, finding Asuma covered in burns and Hidan in his ritual form.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan asked softly. "Judgment has been passed. So what do you think? Helps you understand the suffering of others, doesn't it? I have already cursed you... and the ritual... shall now begin. Heheh _heheheh_." Hidan lifted his head, a toothy grin on his face. "Well then... let's experience the ultimate pain together, shall we?!"

**What'd I miss?**

_Hidan just cursed Asuma. Wait, what have you been doing?_

**Ruining Naruto's training by constantly trying to take him over and having Yamato stop me.**

_... Why?_ Why _would you do that?_

**... He started it.**

_Then you better_ finish _it, or_ I'll _finish it for both of you._

Hidan laughed gleefully, pulling out his long, sharpened pole. "All the preparations have been completed, now you and I _will_ share in the ultimate pain."

 _Just hurry up and realize what's going on Shikamaru. I'm not as smart as you, so it'll look too odd if I figure it out before you. I can't seem knowledgeable, and pointing this out to_ you _of all people would be too chancy. I can't risk us. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Asuma straightened up, finally able to fight off the pain and he raced towards Hidan. Hidan sneered at him before jabbing his left knee. Asuma's eyes widened and he paled as he fell forward, clutching his own left knee. I saw and smelt the blood slowly pool through his pants.

"Hurts, _huh_?" Hidan cackled. "And I didn't even hit a vital spot! _Hahahaheheheha!_ But that kind of pain is the _best_. When the other person's agony of the final moment seeps into my body, the pain is transcended into the purest ecstasy, _hahaha!_ "

My eyes moved over to Shikamaru and I could see his eyes widen before narrowing, a calculating glint in his eyes.

_Yes, hurry up! Figure it out. Figure it out so I can get us the hell out of here and we can properly regroup and take these guys down!_

Hidan ripped out his pole, giggling. "Now then, where do you want to feel pain next? Up here, maybe? Or further down? How about your legs? What do you think? Or should we just end it already? _Well_?"

Shikamaru's shadow shot out faster than I could blink, wrapping into Hidan's just before the Jashinist could stab his own heart.

Shikamaru was breathing heavily as Hidan struggled against his shadow.

"Hmph... you think you can stop me?" Hidan muttered, trying to break through Shikamaru's hold.

I couldn't tell you exactly how much time had passed before Shikamaru figured out Hidan's weakness. If you asked it from my perspective, it was ten minutes. I knew that couldn't have been right, but that's what it felt like. Everything had slowed down to a heart pounding crawl where every second counted.

Little by little, Shikamaru began to pull Hidan out of his diagram.

"You figured it out," I breathed in relief.

"Of course I did," Shikamaru muttered, sweat dotting his face from the strain.

And the moment Hidan was out of the diagram, Asuma threw a shuriken at him, slicing his ear. A heartbeat passed before it became clear that Asuma was no longer affected by Hidan's injuries and in that moment, Shikamaru brought forth a string of shadows and each one lifted off the ground and jabbed into Hidan, piercing him and holding him.

"How dare you..." Hidan growled.

"I'm at my limit... can't... hold him much longer," Shikamaru panted. Asuma gave a slow nod and began to move towards Hidan, his blade glowing once more.

_Okay... Okay...after Kakuzu stitches Hidan's head back on, I'll suggest a retreat and get us the hell out of here. Simple as that. Okay... Okay... I can do this._

I (im)patiently waited for that very event to occur, before my hand drifted towards my special dagger.

On the way here, I had dropped my dagger at just the limit I could safely teleport from this building. I had made adjustments to the seal so I could carry more than one person, but it limited my range in doing so. It was enough, however, to get us a head start. Then I could just start throwing the dagger and teleporting us until we either ran into our back up, or we could start running. Given their fatigue and injuries, I wouldn't bet on _that_ happening.

My hand moved down towards my thigh and I felt... nothing.

I froze, ignoring how Kakuzu began stitching Hidan's head back together.

My dagger was gone.

I had learned my lesson in fighting Sasori. I knew that there would be times where I would not have my dagger available and having to find it would be a hassle. That was why, at Kiba's suggestion, I coated it with its own, special scent. Something close enough to mine that no one else would be able to differentiate between the two unless they were specifically looking for the difference.

I sniffed the air, my eyes sharp.

_I had it when I came here... where did it... what happened...?_

The scent... was coming from Hidan's body.

My mind blanked out.

_...I felt a brief brush against my upper thigh, but quickly dismissed it..._

Oh my God.

No.

_No._

Hidan... grabbed my dagger... the moment he was free of Shikamaru's shadows far back in the beginning. I doubt he knew what it was, or else he and Kakuzu would have been targeting me, so he had merely grabbed it for... what? In case he lost his pike?

Did it even matter why he grabbed it?

Because he grabbed it... and he was alive and moving again. And that dagger was no longer available to me.

Which meant... Which meant...

I couldn't get us out of here.

Cold fear washed over me.

_Oh my God. Oh my God._

I had—I _had_ to get them out of here! Oh my God. Holy shit. I had—I thought I had this—I thought it was safe. _It would be my fault now if they died now!_ I couldn't—that guilt—I couldn't bear it. I couldn't ever look Kurenai in the eye if that happened, or Ino, or Chōji, or _anyone_. I had to get them out of here. I had to get them away from these maniacs.

Because I _knew_ they were in danger on this mission. I _knew_ Asuma would die and it would be _so definitely_ my fault if I knew his death was coming and I failed in preventing it. I couldn't... I could never look Naruto in the eye again. How could I fail my dear brother in that regard—protecting one of his precious people?

I loved my brother. I wanted to be his right hand woman. I wanted to be his support, his pillar, his aide. I owed him everything, because if it was not for him, I doubt I would have stayed sane in this world. I doubt I would even be able to _smile_ , to _laugh_ to be _happy_ , if _he_ had not supported me; if _he_ had not loved me through those years.

The very idea of failing him was just... not... bearable.

_I would rather—I would rather—_

_I had to get them out of here._

_But how?_ Without the Flying Thunder God, what could I do? My new technique wasn't ready yet and I—I couldn't fight _the_ Hidan and Kakuzu and—and—

_**Be honest with yourself. If it was you or him, who would you pick?** _

My fingers twitched, as I recalled Kurama's words to me all those years ago.

_**I asked you before you or** _ **him** _**. Now I'll ask you** _ **him** _**or** _ **them.**

My hands curled into a fist.

 _And now... And now I ask myself this: Them or_ me _._

"We need to retreat," I said softly to Shikamaru, he looked up at me, his sharp eyes narrowing.

"I'll make some shadow clones and henge everyone. I'll make some more to carry you guys," I whispered.

"Retreat... is our best option," Shikamaru muttered, "But I don't think we can pull it off. We're too—"

"Trust me," I whispered. "Please. I have a plan."

Shikamaru frowned. "Miwako... What are you planning?"

"Trust me," I repeated.

Shikamaru gave a slow nod. "Alright. I'll trust you."

I raised my hands up into the ram sign. "Oi! Atheist and miser!"

Hidan's head snapped towards me. "What the _fuck_ did you just call me?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," I said, "I'm Uzumaki Miwako! Right hand woman to Konoha's future Hokage!"

The clearing was then filled with clones of myself, some henged into Asuma and others into Shikamaru. Clones grabbed onto the real Asuma and Shikamaru before making a speedy retreat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kakuzu drawled as multiple groups of me, Asuma and Shikamaru left.

"They're retreating," I said, flickering to stand before him and the real group that was leaving. "And you two are staying."

Hidan sneered. "It doesn't matter how far they go. That man will still— _hey!_ _You little bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?_ "

My clones had ruined his diagram.

"Uzumaki Miwako," Kakuzu contemplated. "Aren't you one of Konoha's jinchūriki?"

"That's right," I whispered, dispelling the extra clones after realizing that Shikamaru and Asuma were a ways away. "And I know mere clones wouldn't hold you back, that's why... That's why I'm staying here myself and I _will_ hold you off long enough for my comrades to escape."

_I couldn't count on back up. I couldn't trust in Pein intervening with us. Those were things that happened in Canon, but right now it's far too critical to rely on them. I can't play the risk of doing so and not having them follow through in time._

**Brat? What's going on? I felt your panic a moment before, but... What are you doing? Brat! Answer me.**

_I can't rely on those nick-of-time saves,_ I thought softly. _And I can't... I can't be intimidated by these two! I'm going to have to face much stronger, and much scarier opponents than these two. And not to mention, I can't allow the Akatsuki to have Kurama... So I have to..._

_I have to trust in my own ability, and I have to take down Kakuzu and Hidan!_

_Or die trying._


	30. Interlude - Naruto

Naruto loved his sister very much.

From the very beginning, Naruto knew his sister was bright. She grasped things quicker than he could, and she always went out of her way to teach them to him, as well. The time at the orphanage, he knew she hated that part the most. Naruto also had to admit, the time at the orphanage was his least favorite part of his childhood. Nearly every adult there spared them very little time, and the time they did give them was usually riddled with sneers and lectures—even when they had done _nothing_ wrong. When they finally managed to grab their own apartment, Naruto was thrilled.

They had a garden—a damn good one, if you asked Naruto—and they had furniture and it was _warm_ and best of all, it was just the two of them. Sure, Naruto definitely wouldn't have minded if, you know, they had _parents_ , but living with his twin was just as good... at least he thought so. He didn't really know any other way, so he'd like to imagine it was.

Anyway, they managed just fine on their own and then Oji-san enrolled them in the academy. Naruto could remember he was so _stoked_ because he _always_ wanted to be a shinobi and he remembered Miwako's own excitement, as well. He could remember how the two of them had stayed up all night the night before their first day, talking avidly about what they were expecting.

He could remember the absolute shock about finding about Kurama. On one hand, he was a little sad his sister didn't introduce the two sooner, on the other hand he was alright with that. He didn't really like the fox, and the only reason he put up with him was because Miwako seemed to like him.

Really, _really_ like him. It was _weird_. That didn't mean Naruto would grow to like the fox, too, though. Some part of him actually resented it— _him_ —because it was _his_ fault he and his sister were hated. If it wasn't for that fox, who knows what kind of lives the two of them could be leading? They might have even had loving parents! So he was just fine with Miwako keeping _that_ secret to herself because at that time, he wanted _nothing_ to do with it.

After graduating the academy, Naruto thought he got put on an okay team. On the bright side, he was with his sister— _which was awesome!_ —but on the down side he was with the bastard. At first he thought the only good thing that was going to come out of that team, was that Miwako sure as hell wasn't the bastard's fan girl. Things started off a bit roughly, but thanks to Miwako's idea about the whole 'truth always' and 'like ripping a band aide off—really fast' idea, things seemed to be going a lot smoother than it could have been. They also got a pretty cool sensei.

He knew Miwako was getting special training for tracking when she was younger. He even met the man a handful of times, though it was only ever in passing. Miwako seemed to absolutely love those sessions and Naruto was glad. Naruto was very glad. And while he loved sharing time with his sister, he held no love for learning to track and despite Miwako offering dozens of time, he declined each time. But he was still happy for his sister because she finally seemed to find someone she really admired and that made _her_ happy.

On their first mission, Naruto had to admit he was scared. Terrified, actually. If it wasn't for the bastard's words, Naruto would have remained absolutely frozen during the battle. But then he and the ba—Sasuke teamed up and _they kicked serious ass_. They dominated their opponent, knocking him out before Kakashi even finished his! Kakashi was pleased with both of them—and praised both of them! Naruto couldn't even remember anyone else, besides Oji and Iruka, who praised him and _damn_ it felt _fantastic._ He could see why Miwako seemed to like Kakashi so much then, because he was a _cool_ sensei.

He was hurt that his sister had fared little better, and felt guilty that he couldn't be there for her. The mission was quiet and worrying for the rest of the time, because she was oddly subdued and he wasn't sure what he could do, but by the time they made it back to Konoha, she was her old self and assuaged Naruto's worries.

The Wave mission was certainly an eye-opener. In more ways than one.

One, he found out that the bastard was actually alright.

Two, he found out his sister didn't tell him everything.

The former was pretty cool to discover in their tag battle with Haku.

The latter was rather disheartening. He knew full and well that his sister faked her sleeping in, and that she did not stay in Tazuna's house. He had a pretty good guess _now_ to what she had done, but at that moment he didn't have a clue. He was hurt she didn't trust him enough to tell him, but at the same time he could see what happened to her had _really_ shaken her up. She tried hard to hide it—and Naruto was sure Sasuke and Kakashi didn't notice—but she was _Naruto's_ twin so _of course_ he noticed.

Naruto knew that Miwako had a tendency to be a bit protective of him, so at that time it didn't really surprise him that she would keep something less-than-stellar from him. From her eyes, she was probably thinking he was protecting his... innocence or whatever.

Looking back on it now, Naruto was still mildly offended, but he could understand her reasoning. Naruto was pretty sure if he was in her place, he would have done the same. There was very little he wouldn't do for his sister, and after their first mission he learned very early on he wanted to always protect her.

Naruto was pretty thrilled Haku and Zabuza didn't die on that mission, because he got a lifelong friend in the process and Haku was a pretty cool guy.

The Chūnin Exams were something else, really. On the bright side, he got to meet Gaara, who would later on become a very precious friend—a brother in fact. Meeting Gaara and his siblings had been a rather interesting affair. He didn't get off on the right foot with Kankurō—and even now he didn't particularly like the fellow, but he was Gaara's sibling and cared about Gaara, so Naruto guessed that made him okay. Temari was a kick-ass kunoichi, and she seemed to get along rather well with Miwako.

Speaking of Miwako... it was rather odd to see her so bright and cheerful during the exams, with her encounters with Gaara. Naruto had to admit he was rather suspicious, and looking back on it now, he could take a shot in the dark guess at what it was.

She clearly had a crush on him.

Right? Naruto always saw the girls go from downer-to-hyperactive whenever Sasuke was in the room, and his sister was rather pessimistic, so to see her cheerful, he instantly drew his own conclusions.

Part of him hated Gaara the instant he figured it out.

Then he thought about it and he concluded he was alright with Gaara marrying his sister. The guy was practically a brother anyway, and he couldn't trust his baby sister with anyone else, so he is totally okay with their marriage.

Just as long as Gaara quit being Kazekage and moved to Konoha because his baby sister was _not_ moving out of Konoha.

Ever.

End of story.

Seriously.

Not allowed.

The tests were rather hard—and if you asked Naruto, the written test was the hardest. The Forest of Death was... well, okay Naruto really couldn't tell you about the Forest of Death because one minute he was talking to his sister, the next he was at the tower. Oh, Miwako filled the two of them in on what she had done—and the fact that she chose to walk there with Gaara did _not_ go unnoticed by Naruto.

The whole Orochimaru fiasco was rather worrying, but Naruto was glad they didn't actually have to fight the little bastard face to face. After his most recent battle with him, Naruto was damn sure the three of them wouldn't have lasted a minute against the Shinobi-Who-Would- _Never_ -Fucking-Die. Miwako had the right idea about keeping him and Sasuke out of the fray.

The preliminary matches were alright, he enjoyed his fight with Tenten—not only because it was a _good_ match—but because he learned Tenten was a keen girl and he had made _another_ friend. Sasuke and Miwako's 'match' (if you would even call it that because they were _so_ one-sided) was funny to watch, and Hinata's was the most painful one to watch.

Hinata... Hinata was a very... she was a very...

Naruto liked Hinata very much.

At the academy, it was Miwako who pointed her out to Naruto. Naruto could recall, vaguely, that he had saved her once and when Miwako pointed out that the girl had been stalking them for a while, Naruto was intent on finding out _why_. The girl had fainted, obviously, and Naruto was left unsure of what to do. It was Miwako who, quite plainly, said that she was shy and Hinata clearly held Naruto in high regards. Since then, Naruto started paying a _bit_ more attention to the girl.

The few times he and Miwako didn't have lunches, he noticed that they were mysteriously given a new one, and that Hinata girl mysteriously didn't have one anymore. And while he _really_ wanted a chance to talk to her, he _really_ didn't want to make her faint because somehow that just didn't seem very nice to him, so Naruto compromised with himself he would wait for the day where she didn't faint on sight of him. If you asked Naruto, he'd say that day was _very_ soon and he had every intentions of seeing for himself.

The training month was... Well it was... _something_. He was _furious_ at Kakashi for what he had done to Miwako—even now he felt severely annoyed at him when he thought about it—but at the same time he really enjoyed training with Miwako. It had been a while since the two of them trained together and Naruto had missed it (not that he even realized he did until they started to train together again). They got to meet Jiraiya, too, which was completely epic, even if he _was_ a pervert—sorry, _super_ pervert—he was a nice guy and a great teacher. Plus, he really seemed to care about him and Miwako.

He was actually kind of proud of Sasuke during that month. Just of the fact that Sasuke actually seemed to _care_ about Miwako was... nice. It made Naruto happy to have him as a friend.

The actual exams...

Naruto was proud of his fight with Neji, both in the fact that he _won_ —and became a _Chūnin_ because of it—and in the fact that he had made yet another friend. Sasuke had done fairly well against Lee (Naruto wasn't quite sure if _he_ would have been able to defeat Lee at that point in time), and everything seemed to be going well.

Until Gaara went apeshit crazy against Miwako. Naruto wasn't quite sure what had happened to his sister after that because one moment she was kicking Gaara's ass, the next she was frantically sprinting towards the roof. He didn't really have _time_ to consider, really, after all some idiot tried to put everyone under a genjutsu. Before he knew it, he and Shikamaru were off in pursuit of Sasuke (who had gone after Gaara) with the help of Pakkun.

Naruto's battle with Gaara was something he would _never_ forget. It was probably _the_ most important battle up to date in his life. That battle meant more to him than any other battle, it not only showed— _hey! He could do it! He could kick ass_ on his own _and he could and_ would _be strong enough to become Hoakge_ —that he had the capabilities, but that he and his sister _weren't alone_. That someone was in just as much pain as they were from their childhood, and that while their childhood wasn't the best, it could have been _so much worse_. He kicked ass and through it all, he managed to nab a new brother.

Finding Tsunade had been an interesting mission, to say the least, and aside from the whole Akatsuki run in and Orochimaru, it had been a fairly good mission. It got even better by the fact that he learned _the_ Rasengan and that when they got back, Tsunade made _him_ a Chūnin. Then there was the whole Land of Sn— _Spring_ —thing (which was cool because he _totally_ got to save a princess—and he had her autograph!), which went pretty well despite Kakashi showing up.

Afterwards he knew Kakashi and his sister had a... talking to, and he was glad for them. He knew it must have really upset her to be on such bad terms with Kakashi and since that... talking to... they'd been pretty good. His first mission leading on as a Chūnin had been... eventful... but nothing he couldn't handle.

Then it was time for his training with Jiraiya and all was well... until he found out about his parents. And that Miwako knew before he did.

He was... Well, he was _furious._ And when Jiraiya pointed out he couldn't really keep a secret—after all he had, even if unintentionally, blabbed Miwako and Kurama's secret to Jiraiya—it didn't help to calm him down. He was still pissed off. He knew they had damn good reasons for not telling him, he could see their logic and he understood it, but it was still _his parents!_ He had a _right_ to know about them and—and—

Well, even when Miwako came back to train with them it was still a good week before he was in a more understanding mood.

Rescuing Gaara... Rescuing Gaara was actually a bit of a blur for Naruto. The only things he could clearly remember from that mission was Kurama being an asshole, Chiyo dying and Gaara waking up. Oh and he remembered how annoying that transy was.

The whole Orochimaru mission...

He learned _seven_ things.

One: Kurama was a fucking asshole.

Two: Sasuke gets really, _really_ pissy when his move misses, like, five times. And scary. Very scary.

Three: Kurama was a fucking asshole.

Four: Orochimaru was immortal. Selfish bastard.

Five: Kurama was a fucking asshole.

Six: His sister kicks ass with seals.

Seven: Kurama was _seriously_... a fucking asshole.

Sasuke... Sasuke was... He was family. Naruto never really had a big family, just Miwako, himself and the old man, but the old man died and then it was just Miwako and himself. And Sasuke. Somehow... Somehow despite being a total bastard, the son of a bitch managed to worm his way into Naruto's line of sight and one thing lead to another... which lead to another... which lead to Naruto considering Sasuke being his friend. His _best_ friend. He was the only one in the world that would fight Naruto on equal grounds, and enjoy the fight just as much as Naruto. He was the first person—well, the first _peer_ —to accept Naruto, furry little problem and all, and not give a shit. He knew Sasuke could be a bit of an asshole at times, but he also knew that Sasuke _had his back_ all the way.

Kakashi was... Well, in some cases he would always remain as _the man that broke his sister's heart_ and Naruto would always have some resentment for that, but in every other way he was just a pretty cool sensei.

Miwako was his sister. He knew, full and well, of her devotion towards him. He knew she loved him endlessly and it made him _really_ happy at times because there was just something _nice_ about being loved unconditionally by family. He knew she had his back and would always support him, just like he knew she hated Konoha.

Yes. He knew. She tried to hide it, but he could read between the lines. He had mixed feelings about that. He could understand why she hated it, and he knew her opinion of it wasn't going to change no matter he said or did, so he didn't bother. Naruto also knew that the _only_ reason she graduated from that academy—that she hadn't followed through with her quiet mutters of _Maybe I should just drug him and flee to Kumo_ , was because _he_ loved the village and because _he_ wanted to stay.

He felt a little selfish that he was taking advantage of her devotion towards him to manipulate her into staying, but... Naruto knew, full and well, there was very little (if there was anything at all) his sister wouldn't do, wouldn't sacrifice, to ensure _his_ happiness and _his_ safety. On one hand, he was glad someone was willing to go so far for him, but on the other hand it just made him worry. From the mutterings of Kurama, Naruto could gather she would very much be willing to die to make sure he was okay... even if her death didn't _ensure_ he was okay. Even if it was just a chance.

He really... _really_ didn't like that. He didn't like the thought of his sister not having enough self-preservation to take care of _herself_. It made him... uneasy.

And then... there was Kurama.

The asshole.

Oh, Naruto knew he wasn't really a _bad person_ , and Miwako seemed to hold a high affection towards the beast, but that didn't mean Naruto liked him. Nope. Not at all. The little bugger could go to hell for all Naruto cared.

Speaking of the bugger...

 _What?!_ Naruto finally deigned to resume his connection with Kurama. Ever since the whole Orochimaru-fiasco, Naruto demanded to be able to turn off his communication with Kurama at will and Miwako obliged, adjusting the seal accordingly. But for the last ten minutes the beast had been trying to garner his attention and it was _distracting_.

**About fucking time, you little brat! You need to go to your sister!**

_Why? Is she starting to nag on you or something?_ Naruto thought snarkily.

**She's fighting two Akatsuki members,** _**alone** _ **and** _**losing** _ **.**

Naruto froze.

 **She refuses to rely on my power because she's too close to the village and because she knows how much** _ **you fucking love**_ **that God-damned village and because of such she refuses to run the risk. So thanks to you, asshole, your sister is about to get fucking captured by Akatsuki, and it's** _ **your**_ **fault that she—**

Naruto felt a coldness wash over him, a type of coldness that seemed to seep down into his very bones. And then it was gone, replaced with absolute _fury_.

_Where. Is. My. Sister?_

**('･ω･')**

Naruto was breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion or otherwise, from sheer _anger_. He found his sister, and the moment he reached her, the Akatsuki bitches were gone—some mutterings about a leader—but Naruto didn't give a shit then because _his sister was unconscious_. The Akatsuki members escaped and Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato had to take his _baby sister_ to the Konoha hospital and Tsunade herself came down from her office to treat her.

Naruto paced right aside the ER, his teeth bared in a silent growl and it took considerable effort not to break the thing nearest to him. Kakashi was leaning against a wall near the door to the ER, his body tense and face blank and one by one, more came. Sasuke was the next to show up, his body tense and face tight. He didn't say a single word, just exchanged a long glance with Naruto before he leaned against the wall opposite to Kakashi. Shikamaru was next, his eyes downcast as he took a seat in a chair. He didn't say anything for a while, and Naruto thought it was for the best. He wasn't quite sure he was calm enough to handle a civil conversation about what happened.

Then came Chōji, Ino and Hinata. Sasame and Sakura were actually in the ER with Shizune and Tsunade. Then Kiba. Then Shino. Then Kurenai. Naruto wondered briefly why Asuma didn't show, but dismissed it quickly.

It was a _long_ time before the doors opened.

Naruto whirled around, his eyes sharpening. "Well?"

"She'll live," Tsunade said, her eyes lowering.

Sakura and Sasame exchanged looks, both equally dark.

Shizune cleared her throat and Tsunade gave a sigh. "I've put her back to sleep. She... She needs the rest. Now, tell me what happened."

Shikamaru straightened up, standing up from his chair.

Naruto spared another look at the closed doors before he turned around and listened to Shikamaru's tale.

But he couldn't quite erase the dark looks the kunoichi had given. Nor Kurama's words.

_..._ _**and it's** _ **your** _**fault...** _


	31. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Maiming, and trauma. NOT sexual assault.
> 
> **As a note, when I originally wrote this story I wrote Miwako as a character to put through my genuine fears as an adolescence and as someone to help me cope through the trauma I personally experienced.**
> 
> **What occurs here, and her thoughts afterwards do not reflect my true current feelings on this matter. That being said, I, as a prepubescent, had these thoughts and I believe Miwako would share these thoughts. I will not apologize for past traumatic thoughts.**
> 
> **That being said, the subject may make you uncomfortable. Please proceed with caution, and if you feel you simply cannot handle this trauma then don't. I wrote this story as a way to help myself cope, not to openly trigger other readers.**

**(Flashback~)**

I stared at the belly with wide, round eyes. My doctor, Nunnally White - or as she preferred I called her, just Nunnally smiled at me. Her hair was done up in a bun, a few dark black strands sticking out as she adjusted her glasses. She rolled her chair over to my bed, a clipboard in hand and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"If your eyes get any bigger, they'll pop out," Nunnally said teasingly. My cheeks flushed and I smiled shyly at her.

"Is a baby really going to come out?" I asked quietly, gesturing to her.

Nunnally's eyes gleamed. Her tone softened and a warmer glow took to her. "That's right. A baby girl."

I hadn't seen Nunnally so soft before. She was a nice doctor, I suppose. She was very polite. Nunnally told me I was her youngest patient, and that she was used to treating adults. She said that she knew my father, though, and that she was one of the best oncologists around, and that was why she was treating me.

She was a nice doctor, but I got the feeling she didn't like me very much at first.

But, a few months ago her demeanor changed. Instead of just talking to my parents, and then just giving me a list of big words that were supposed to make me better, or just running more radiation treatments, and then leaving... she stayed. She lingered and she talked.

She started to bring me little toys and asked me which ones I liked best. I liked it when she told me stories during the tests. It made them go by a lot faster.

She told me she was going to have a baby.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Nunnally said. "And you know, when I'm on my maternity leave..."

"It's not that you're leaving me, it's just that you need to take care of your baby, I know," I said, grinning sheepishly.

Nunnally placed a hand over her abdomen. "It won't be too much longer now."

I stared at her belly, then my eyes trailed down. A cold knot was starting to form in my stomach and a stab of jealousy ran through me. "... You... you're going to spend a lot of time with her?"

"As much as I can."

"And you'll love her... unconditionally?"

Nunnally peered at me, a curious glint entering her eyes. "Yes."

"And she'll love you unconditionally, too, right?"

She laughed lightly. "I hope so."

"I bet she does already."

"Are you alright?"

My hands curled into fists, my gaze refusing to raise. The jealousy wouldn't leave me be. "Momma isn't coming today, again."

Nunnally sat back in her chair. "I see."

"She doesn't like coming here."

"... She loves you."

I only raised my shoulders up for a brief moment, before dropping them.

Nunnally pursed her lips, her brow furrowed.

_It won't be longer now, before I can't move at all. She's been coming less and less. She always cries. I don't mean to make her cry... I just..._

_If she loved me... why isn't she here? Why aren't Papa and Lala here? Why do they visit less and less...?_

My eyes lifted up and I glanced at Nunnally. She immediatley smiled back at me. "She loves you, always. I promise."

 _... I just want to_ feel _that love, though. Like I feel your love for your baby, and I feel that baby's love for you._

_I don't want to die unloved._

('･ω･')

I was curled up in the darkness. In the seal, I didn't want anything pretty or nice. I didn't want _anything_ , but the darkness as it seemed most fitting for the moment. Kurama had curled around me, not touching me in the slightest, as his eyes rested on me.

I was crying.

Nothing loud. Just silent... silent tears.

I was mourning.

" **I didn't know you actually wanted...** "

"I didn't either," I whispered. "I didn't know if I wanted to keep... to keep what I had. Most kunoichi lose theirs in order to be more effective on missions."

I curled up tighter around myself.

Kurama rested his head on his paws, his hot breath washing over me. " **I... I am sorry for what you have lost.** "

A dry sob escaped me and I buried my face in my hands, shaking and cringing as I could recall the _sharpsharpsharp_ pain when Hidan had—

Kurama had curled up around me, this time actually pulling me close and I clung onto his fur, shaking. He didn't say anything. He didn't say _I told you so. You should have used my power. You should have called upon my power and then you wouldn't have lost it. But you valued_ his _opinion more than your own life and now you paid the price._

He didn't say it.

And I was forever grateful he didn't.

Because I knew what I had done. I knew... I knew full and well the price I had paid. Something no girl or woman should pay unless they _wanted_ to give it up.

I didn't want to give it up.

But it was too late.

It was stolen from me.

I mourned.

**('･ω･')**

I opened my eyes, greeted by the sight of warm light and flowers. I blinked my eyes a couple times, slowly clearing away the blurred edges and taking in my surroundings.

"Miwa?"

I turned towards the raw voice, finding myself staring in wide, worried, blue eyes. Naruto. He was sitting by my bed, his hand clasped together in his lap and he leaned towards me.

I bit my bottom lip. "Hi, Aniki."

"What happened?"

I glanced at Sasuke who was sitting beside Naruto, his own face darkened and his eyes sharp. I could feel Kakashi's presence from the opposite side of me. He was sitting next to me as well, parallel to Naruto and Sasuke.

I lowered my gaze, flinching. "... I already gave my report to Obaa-chan."

Silence met my response.

"Imouto..." Naruto reached towards me and unable to help myself, I flinched a little. Because... Because... Ifailedhim. I _failed_ him. I couldn't defeat them. I couldn't defeat them and _Ipaidtheprice_ and it was _my fault_ because now I didn't think I was _goodenough_ because I wasn't even—I wasn't even—not anymore—. He froze, his eyes widening.

"I... I'm sorry," I managed.

Naruto stood up, his gaze becoming carefully blank.

He walked out of the room.

Sasuke stared after him a moment before shifting his gaze towards me. "... Would you like us to give you some time?"

I closed my eyes. "... I... I need more time to myself. I'm sorry. I just... I have a lot to process."

"We understand," Kakashi said gently, though his and Sasuke's faces were carefully blank as well and for a moment I worried if they somehow _knew_ and if maybe, _maybe_ they didn't—they didn't want to be associated with me anymore—that maybe I wasn't—maybe I wasn't—

_...goodenouganymore?_

They left.

I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed.

**Naruto is beside himself with worry and anger. He's going to hunt them down.**

_He won't find them,_ I responded. _I... You can tell him... tell him—_

I faltered. _Tell him I had taken down all, save two of Kakuzu's hearts before Hidan managed to snag some of my blood. Those two will be gone for a while until Kakuzu can restock on his hearts, not to mention they have to finish the sealing, and it's only been a day._

**Nearly four, actually. Very well; I will explain this much to him.**

_Thank you._

I could feel Kurama give off a soft sigh. **Don't mention it, little one.**

**('･ω･')**

I didn't have any more visitors for that day, at my request. And surprisingly, I wasn't visited for the majority of the next day. Perhaps Kurama could have felt my rather foul mood and warned Naruto of it, knowing I would only be bothered by company.

However... at the end... right when the sun was going down... one person came.

He entered the room and gave me a warm smile. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl."

My eyes widened. "J-Jiraiya?"

He chuckled and I scrambled to sit up in my bed and make room for him to sit next to me as well. He took the hint and sat next to me on my bed, ruffling my hair in the process—and I was proud of myself for not flinching—and he said, "Imagine my surprise when just yesterday I received an urgent frog message from Naruto saying you needed me. So... Mind telling me what's up?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "... I... Obaa-chan... didn't...?"

"I _just_ got in the village before Naruto grabbed me and practically threw me in your room," Jiraiya said. "All I know now is that you were... in a fight? And you were injured badly enough to be in the hospital and something happened that's making Naruto worry."

I felt a rush of affection and gratitude towards my brother. I didn't know how he knew, because _I_ didn't even know, but somehow... somehow he knew that Jiraiya was... was just what I needed. My throat tightened and I felt my eyes already stinging. My hands curled into fists and I looked down. "J-Jiraiya-sensei..."

Jiraiya shifted next to me. "Mn?"

"I—I got into a fight with two Akatsuki members. Kakuzu, and Hidan. Both of th-them invested in immortality. Kakuzu invested in immortality by having his body become damn near indestructible. You can cut off his head and he'll just sew it right back on, so long as he has a single heart beating, he'll live. He has five hearts, each one k-kept in a, um, mask of sorts. The hearts have a special chakra affinity and when he uses each mask he can control that heart's affinity. I-I took down his water, fire, and wind hearts be-before... before..."

I fell silent for a long time. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Hidan has the ability that whenever h-he has some of your blood, he can... he can transfer whatever injuries he has done to himself to you. H-He managed to grab some of my blood after I took d-down Kakuzu's w-w-water mask. I-I di-didn't realize b-because I-I was so focused on-on Kakuzu, I didn't r-realize until i-it was too late. H-H-He stabbed h-h-his knees first, s-so I couldn't run and th-then, a-a-and _th-th-then_ —"

My hands tightened and I clutched my lower abdomen. " _He took it from me_."

And I retold my story to the man I, too, considered like a father, and to the man that would then hold me as I cried the last of my tears on the event.

**('･ω･')**

"What?" I blinked in surprise. Sakura was sitting at my bedside, peeling an apple for me the following day.

"Mm-hmm. One of our scouts caught wind of those Akatsuki guys and Jiraiya-sama volunteered to go after them. Tsunade-sama agreed to it, so Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun all left right away. Tsunade-sama mentioned Jiraiya-sama was uncharacteristically serious," Sakura repeated, handing me a sliced and peeled apple. I bit into it, munching quietly.

"I... I told Jiraiya-sensei..."

"He seemed really fond of you," Sakura murmured softly, looking at me with warm green eyes. "You know, when I passed by your window the other day and saw you two, it almost seemed like a father comforting his daughter."

I blushed brightly, looking away. "Mn... H-He and Kakashi-sensei... They're both precious to me."

Sakura giggled and there was a light knock at the door. I looked up, smiling shyly. "Hello, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gave me a warm smile. Hinata had been visiting me every day, even if she didn't enter the room (on the days that I didn't want company, she merely left some flowers and food before leaving). "Hello, Miwako-chan. I-I brought you some more books, the ones you requested."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, beaming at the girl. She gave me a soft smile in return, pulling up a chair next to Sakura and setting the books in my lap.

Sakura giggled. "Ah, this sure is nice. It's been a while since the girls were together... When you're out of the hospital, Miwako-chan, perhaps we should throw a slumber party?"

"Slumber... party?"

"Th-That sounds nice," Hinata agreed, smiling prettily.

I shifted, feeling a little anxious. "I've never..."

_Not in this lifetime and not in the previous..._

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Then we better make this a _huge_ one. _Oooh_ , I bet we could get Temari-senpai and Tenten-senpai to come! We can hold it over at Ino's place because her parents are usually really cool about that sort of thing, not to mention she could totally get Chōji to make us a _whole_ bunch of food. Have you had some of his cooking? It's the _best_."

I giggled. "That sounds nice. I think I would really enjoy that."

"I-I can talk to Chichi-ue and see if he would be willing to allow me to bring some of our movies. We actually have quite a big c-collection," Hinata added.

"Excellent! I'll talk to Ino about it and see if I can send out a letter to Temari-senpai..." Sakura trailed off, humming thoughtfully.

**Brat. You seem better.**

_Talking to Jiraiya really helped. Tell him and Naruto I said thank you, please?_

**Humph! What am I, your messenger? Fine!**

_Thank you._

"What kind of deserts should we have there?" Hinata wondered.

"Chocolate!" Sakura exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "A-Anything sweet."

"Mm... Just thinking about the deserts..." Sakura trailed off. "Well! I don't know about you, but _I'm_ seriously looking forward to this."

**Naruto wants me to see if you're fine. I swear on the Sage that I'm only doing this because I don't like seeing the whiny little bitch upset by something that wasn't _my_ doing, and I don't want to deal with your self-pity.**

Having been with Kurama for so long, I could read between the lines. _Thank you, Kurama. I... I am better now. When he returns, I want to tell him what happened._

**Fine.**

('･ω･')

I wasn't released for another day, and the very same night I was released, I was swooped away by the girls.

**('･ω･')**

It took another day for Naruto to return home.

I was curled up on the couch in our room, when I felt his unique chakra signature and heard the front door creak open. I looked up from my current book, feeling my heart flutter with nerves. Naruto slowly entered the room, his clothes torn and worn down, but I didn't see any injuries on him, meaning if there ever were any, they were shallow enough that Kurama managed to heal them in time.

"We got them," Naruto said quietly, shifting nervously.

I remembered my last conversation I had with him, I ended up flinching away.

I moved over on the couch, patting the spot next to me. Naruto hesitated a brief moment before moving to sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry I flinched last time," I said softly. "I know that must have upset you. I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "N—"

I held up my hand. "Please... let me finish. I just... I felt like I failed you, Aniki. I... I felt like it was my own fault that Asuma and Shikamaru were placed in the situation in the first place, and I know how much you care about them. I just... I couldn't stand the thought of losing them and having to face you. So I... I stayed behind. I know... I know... looking back on it now, it seems kind of silly and irrational, but at the time, all I could think about..."

Clearing my throat, I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I got Kakuzu down to two hearts before... b-before Hidan ma-managed to get my blood. I-I... He wasn't trying t-to kill me o-or anything. He j-just wanted to hurt m-me... And when he... and when he... and _then he_... then he... he took it from me."

I placed my hands over my abdomen. "N-Naruto... I'm not... he managed to stab at just the right spot to make sure I wasn't... I'm not even... not anymore... I'm not... I'm not a _girl_ anymore. I c-c-can't even be a _woman_ anymore. I can't even have _children_ anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened and he rested his hands over mine. I looked down.

"And—and it just feels so _wrong_ , I mean... I-I'm not even a-a-a gender anymore, technically. Those parts of me h-h-had t-t-to be removed a-and, I—I can't get them back. I'm not a _she_ or even a _he_ , I'm an _it_ , and I felt... _feel_... so ashamed of it because I could have p-prevented it, too. If I was stronger... smarter... faster... I just... I-I flinched because I was ashamed, Aniki. I was ashamed of w-what I had become a-and I felt so... I still do... _wrong_ and y-you're _right_ —"

"Shut up," Naruto rasped.

I fell silent, ignoring the way Naruto was biting hard on his bottom lip and there was an unnatural shine in his eyes. "Shut the hell up, you idiot. What are you talking about? I don't care. I don't give a _damn_ what you think you are, because I _know_ who you are. You're _my sister_ , and I love you. I know, I _know_ how much you wanted to have children. I've seen how you are with them, and you even told Jiraiya about it. I know this hurts you deeply, and I know you're upset, but don't you dare be upset over _me_. Don't you dare think for a moment my opinion of you would change just because you can't PMS like a bitch."

I gave a strangled laugh at that, mostly just because I needed to laugh then.

"I don't care," Naruto went on, his voice shaky. "I don't care, understand? You're my sister. _You're my sister and I love you_. And don't you even think for a moment that I would choose Shikamaru and Asuma over you, don't you think for a moment that I would choose _anyone_ over you. If it's a choice between you and them, you damn straight better choose yourself and you sure as fucking hell come back home to me, alright?"

I nodded, even if I didn't quite mean it.

Naruto closed his eyes, and I used my sleeve to wipe away his own display of emotions. He gave a snort, resting his forehead on my shoulder and I wrapped him in my arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Aniki," I whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Imouto," He replied.

And as we sat there in the darkness, no longer speaking, I felt this emotion swirl inside of me.

This resentment.

This loathing.

This _hatred_.

I couldn't - didn't - draw upon Kurama's chakra because I was so terrified of hurting Konoha in the process. Of hurting the village that I _still_ couldn't stand. In the process, I lost something so precious to me and I worried one of the few people that loved me.

Why?

_Why?_

Was I supposed to continue to do that? To continue to sacrifice more of myself for the sake of this place?

It sparked.

This warm, burning feeling, in the pit of my stomach.

It was there for such a long time, but I had thought I had repressed it.

I was wrong.

It couldn't be taken away from me.

Not so easily, at least.

This...

... _hatred._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This story isn't a tragedy, but it is about someone going through trauma and healing.**
> 
> Albeit with the flair of an angry hurt teenage drama queen since I was an angry hurt teenager when I wrote this. :)
> 
> If this was too much for you, feel no shame or guilt in stopping. I understand the need to read easier stuff, and I don't want you to feel bad in doing so.
> 
> All the love to my darling readers. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	32. Annoying Mission

I went back to training the following day and a pleasant routine settled. Naruto was nearly finished with his jutsu, and my own jutsu was coming along nicely. I no longer needed the tanto to manipulate Kurama's chakra in the nature change. However, without the tanto it became wild and significantly more difficult to control.

 **Which isn't a surprise. My chakra isn't exactly docile,** Kurama commented. I snorted, glaring up at the morning sun and thrusting my hands out. Kurama's chakra burst inside of me, however it was only a _very_ small dosage. It ran to the tips of my fingers before expelling out as red lightning. It danced around the air, the streams of light, snaking and whirling.

My brow furrowed and I willed it to obey me; to take shape.

The lightning grew brighter and brighter, blinding me, until it exploded and I was sent flying backwards.

The air was knocked out of me when I slammed into the ground. Wincing, I sat up, scowling furiously at yet _another_ crater that was created.

_I hate your chakra sometimes, you know?_

Kurama's laugh gave the impression of mocking me.

"Imouto! Kurama's laughing at me again!" I heard Naruto shout from across the clearing.

"I think he's laughing at _me_ ," I said, standing up and brushing off the dirt.

**I'm laughing at** _**both** _ **of you.**

"U-Um..."

The quiet voice carried across the clearing. Even Kakashi glanced up from his book to find none other than Hinata standing at the end. She was shifting nervously. "I need Miwako-chan to come with me. S-Sorry, Hokage-sama's orders."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. He gave a petulant pout. "Not even going to say hi to us, Hinata-chan, so mean."

Hinata's face took the bright red shade of a tomato. "S-Sorry, Naruto-kun! H-Hello! I, er..."

Naruto just gave her a good natured grin and I flickered towards her. "Ignore him, Hinata-chan. Let's go."

"H-Hai."

**('･ω･')**

Right after I had entered the Hokage's tower, Kurama's laugh echoed inside of me.

**Your idiot brother completed his jutsu. Just like in Canon, his arm's useless now.**

_I guess he'll be seeing Tsunade-sama soon, too,_ I thought affectionately. _I don't suppose you'll help with the healing process?_

**Humph. Don't be presumptuous, brat.**

I only smiled outwardly in response.

"Oi, Miwako-chan, long time no see," Kiba grinned. I dipped my head in response.

"Hello, Kiba-san, Shino-san," I said. "Hinata-chan said Tsunade-sama wanted us...?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "So it would seem."

I cocked my head in response, already moving down the hallway and entering Tsunade's office. The others waited outside and I closed the door behind me, frowning.

_I guess Tsunade wanted them to wait outside...?_

I approached Tsunade's desk and she handed me a folder.

Quickly, I began to scan through the papers presented to me.

"It's a search mission," Tsunade said plainly. "It hasn't been confirmed yet, but the ANBU Black Ops have discovered what could be Orochimaru's hideout. However, the operative has been killed and the map he sent me only shows the general area."

"I understand," I said.

"You are to lead Team 8 and confirm the hideouts whereabouts. The rest of your mission details are in the report."

Nodding my head, I turned to leave, but then stopped.

"... Why are you making me leader of this mission, Tsunade-sama? Wouldn't Kakashi-sensei be better?" I asked hesitantly.

Tsunade eyed me for a long moment, her expression and thoughts unreadable. "Kakashi's told me how well of a tracker you've become, Miwako-chan. Don't sell yourself so short."

My cheeks flamed and my stomach fluttered. "I... I just... I mean considering how the last mission went..."

"Considering you took on two S-Ranked criminals, safely got your team _out_ of that mess, all while you were restraining your power, you still managed to get hospitalized?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her tone sardonic.

I flushed. "Don't paint it like that, please, Tsunade-sama. I failed the mission. It's as simple as that."

"Some would agree with that, others would detest," Tsunade said simply. "Don't paint _yourself_ like that, Miwako. A kunoichi who underestimates herself is just as bad, if not worse, than a kunoichi who overestimates herself."

**I see.**

_I don't._

**Isn't it obvious? She's giving you a second chance. A chance to prove you can handle it. Although, from the stench in this office it would seem Kakashi was here before us. So perhaps it wasn't entirely her idea.**

I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes and letting out a long breath.

When I opened my eyes, determination flared inside of me. _Then I won't disappoint._

"I understand, Tsunade-sama. I promise... I promise I won't fail you."

"See that you don't," Tsunade said, smiling warmly.

**('･ω･')**

I leapt off from the tree branch, the others trailing behind me. A silence had fallen over the team, and I peered up through the canopy at the setting sun.

 _It's unusual for Kiba to be so quiet,_ I mused, smirking. "Getting nervous, Kiba-san?"

"As if," Kiba scoffed. "I've been training hard to show the others that I'm not about to lose any time soon."

"Hooo?" I couldn't resist adding a condescending tone to my voice.

"Shuddup," Kiba growled, however there was no malice in his voice, and when I looked back at him, he was grinning.

Shino leapt up beside Kiba. "I'll have to demonstrate the results of my training, too."

"Yeah, let's do our best," Hinata said, smiling gently. "Right, Miwako-taichō?"

I blushed at the honorific and abruptly looked away. "A-Ah, yeah."

**('･ω･')**

I kneeled before the ashes, sniffing the air delicately. My finger ran through the ashes. _This must be the ANBU that sent the message. He must have been mortally wounded... offing himself off like this._

Kurama gave a low growl at the same time that Kiba placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it? Do you sense something?" I asked both of them, looking up. Kiba and Akamaru were staring out at the dark forest.

Kiba glared into the darkness. "This is more than just a sense, right, Akamaru? The smell of death. There're quite a few dead bodies up ahead."

I inhaled sharply, catching the scent. _I was so absorbed in checking the body, I hadn't noticed._

"I smell it. Let's go," I said shortly, leaping up. When the scent became too strong, we stopped short, hiding in the trees. I had Shino send out his insects to confirm the bodies. When Shino's bug returned, he gave me a short nod.

"Proceed with caution," I warned and all of us leapt out from our hiding spots. We ducked around some rocks and re-entered the forest, only to find a man standing before us. His pupils were dilated and I watched as Curse Marks slowly receded from his form.

"H-Help," he whispered before he fell over.

My eyes narrowed and I tensed. "A Curse Mark... this is definitely Orochimaru's territory, but..."

... _but what happened here?_

"Faint traces of chakra..." I looked over sharply at Hinata, who had activated her Byakugan. "One... two... there's so many!"

I clenched my hands into fists. "Alright. I'll go in first. _Wait here._ "

I tossed my first special dagger to Hinata, who caught it quickly. Recognizing my technique, the team did not argue with my orders. I sprinted into the hideout, wasting no time in following the single hallway.

Stopping short, I stared at the mass of bodies.

 _Now which one is still alive?_ I wondered, my eyes roaming the area. I found one who was breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. As I approached him, the hideout began to shake and I quickly sprinted towards him. I grabbed him by the shoulder and then in a bright red flash, we were both gone.

Releasing my hold on him, he fell to the ground and Hinata knelt by him. "Hinata-chan, you know the basics in medical-ninjutsu. Please tend to him. We need him alive for questioning."

"H-Hai," Hinata said, quickly doing as ordered.

"This is going to take a while. Shino-san, please send out your bugs to survey the area. Kiba-san, I want you on look out with me."

"Right," they chorused.

I watched the as the hideout destroyed itself, unsurprised that Orochimaru's hideout was doing so.

"We might have succeeded in our mission to locate his hideout," I mused, "but..."

Shino glanced over at me. "We can't say we succeeded. Why? Because we can't return to the village without any information on Orochimaru."

Sighing, I squatted down beside our prisoner. "True. Who knows if he'll even survive and if he does, if he'll be useful?"

"The enemies set a timed trap," Hinata whispered, "so there are still people who left this site, maybe not too long ago."

"Then we'll pursue the enemy," I decided, " _after_ we take care of our prisoner. They don't know about us yet, so they will rest after a while. We'll be able to catch up with them."

**('･ω･')**

After Hinata finished what we she could (and deemed him stable), I bit into the palm of my hands and summoned Bull and Bisuke. Bull gave a low bark in greeting and Bisuke cocked his head. "What is it, Miwako-chan?"

"I need you two to take _this_ back to Konoha," I said, gesturing to the unconscious and bound prisoner. "Ibiki may find him useful."

"Right," Bisuke said and Kiba lifted the prisoner up and onto Bull's back. "Later, taichō-chan."

"Now that that's taken care of," I said, glancing at the team, "let's begin our pursuit."

**('･ω･')**

"My insects have detected the enemy," Shino said, and he immediately changed his direction. I quickly mimicked his actions, following behind him.

**('･ω･')**

"A jutsu that ensnares the enemy in a pink crystal?"

"Earth Style?"

"I've never seen anything like it before..."

"My parasitic insects have been destroyed in the same way," Shino said, holding out a crystallized bug.

I watched as the crystallized shinobi shattered away into dust. We had followed Shino's insects and arrived in a grassy clearing. However, upon arrival we found several of the shinobi we had been tracking were encased in a pink crystal - as were the majority of Shino's insects.

"Not Earth Style. At least... not quite," I said, surveying the crystals. "It's Crystal Style. We faced an opponent of the like in our last bout with Orochimaru. Guren, I believe. So... I suppose I better report this back to Konoha. If _she's_ involved, then it's something to be bothered about."

I bit down on my thumb, summoning up Pakkun. "Oi. Pakkun, can you head back to Konohagakure for me? Tell Tsunade-sama that Guren's involved. She'll understand. Also, we found Orochimaru's hideout, as I'm sure you can tell from our prisoner. We're still in pursuit of survivors, though."

"Right," Pakkun said, grinning up at me. "Take care of yourself, pup."

Turning away from Pakkun - he was already sprinting away - I eyed Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. "I suppose I better tell you what I know about Guren now. Listen closely..."

**('･ω･')**

"Miwako-taichō, is it okay to be resting in a place like this?" Kiba asked, standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah. Let Shino's insects search the area - I know you guys are tired," I said. "Go ahead and get some sleep, all three of you. I'll keep watch."

Hinata's brow furrowed. "But - "

I grinned at her. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I don't need as much sleep as you guys do, so just trust me, okay? Besides, until Pakkun returns, we need to act with caution."

**('･ω･')**

After a couple hours of resting, I woke the team up and we set out again. Nearly half an hour passed without result.

Akamaru gave a low whine.

"Don't worry," I said, landing beside Kiba and Akamaru. "We'll find them eventually. Hinata-chan, how much longer can you hold your Byakugan?"

"I have plenty of strength left in me, so don't worry," Hinata assured me.

Shino stopped beside Hinata. "... Miwako-taichō...?"

"... Have you found a good spot to begin the breeding?" I asked, glancing over at him. While a fair few of Shino's insects perished from Guren's jutsu, he _did_ find one that survived. He explained to us it was possible that his insect was immune the the Crystal Style and said it may be possible to breed that insect for the purpose of defeating Guren.

We had yet, however, to find a suitable hiding spot where Shino could safely do so. Not to mention he still needed to find the other surviving insects.

"No," Shino said, "However I sense another one nearby. I will take my leave for now."

"Right. Here," I said, pulling out a dagger and holding it out to him. "If you're in trouble, just channel some of your chakra into it and I'll be there in an instant."

Shino took the dagger carefully and tucked it away. "I understand."

"Be safe," I instructed. "Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, let's go."

**('･ω･')**

"A dog whistle?" I asked, glancing back at Kiba.

"Aa," Kiba confirmed. "Akamaru said he definitely heard one."

"Do you think the enemy has a dog?" Hinata asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't smell any dogs at the hideout, and it's harder to remove dog odors than human odors."

"I'm not sure about the direction, but they can't be far behind," Kiba said.

"Then we'll just have to pick up the pace," I decided.

**('･ω･')**

The dark clouds loomed above us. Despite it being a new day, with the heavy rain it still felt like night had continued on. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and I were holed up underneath a fallen tree, none of us having any good reports to give from our solo patrols.

"With it raining now, I can't catch any new scents," I muttered under my breath, peering out into the darkness.

"Hmph. Even the bats are inside."

_Bats..._

_Damn it! I completely forgot about them!_

**Smooth move, brat.**

I ignored Kurama's remark, glaring up at the bats on the ceiling. "Kiba... that dog whistle you heard earlier... do you think it could have been from a bat?"

Kiba blinked in surprise. "Wh... Actually, yeah..."

"Then perhaps our enemies are manipulating the bats - or at least _a_ bat," I said, staring up at the bats with unhidden annoyance. "They probably have already spotted us. We won't be able to track them like this. Right now, our hope is resting with Shino, at least until Pakkun returns with our next set of orders."

**('･ω･')**

When the rain had cleared and the sun finally shone above us, we left our hideout and surveyed the surrounding area.

" _Ttt_. Looks like the rain washed away all the scents," Kiba said, Akamaru sniffing the ground and whining.

"Mn. They're using bats to observe us, so we know their base is around here, or they were forced to stay here for some reason. Oh... you're back."

We glanced over at Shino, who flickered back down to us. Shino held out his hand, and we saw several bugs crawling out from his jacket. "We got lucky. I found a female insect that survived with her eggs. And they just hatched. However... I need more time. I only have a few ready. I'm going to need to increase their numbers all at once..."

"Very well," I said. "Shino, hold onto that dagger for a while longer, then. You three, let's move out. We need to find the enemy soon. It's the middle of the day, so if we see any bats out, we know it's them."

"Right!"

**Oi. Miwako.**

_What is it?_

**That Crystal user... Guren...**

_Yeah?_

**It's been a long time since I've fought a Crystal user, or well, a long time since one of the** _**bijuu** _ **have fought one. From that fight, though, I know they cannot crystallize Senjutsu, Bijuu chakra, or raw chakra.**

_So you're saying...?_

**They can crystallize some of the weaker bijuu, as you read about. However our chakra** _**cannot** _ **be crystallized.**

_Why not?_

I could feel Kurama grinning at me.

**Too volatile. Even down the molecular level.**

_I understand. Thank you._

**Humph! I just don't want you failing another mission and moping about. Don't think my assistance changes anything, brat!**

I resisted the urge to giggle. _Such a tsundere._

**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

As Kurama began to screech and rage at my audacity, I couldn't resist letting out a small chuckle.

"Kiba-san?" I asked, and he glanced towards me. "Let's turn our attention to the bats' scents. This time... this time we're going to find them."

Kiba grinned. "Aa, taichō."

**('･ω･')**

"I caught it! This chakra..." Hinata exclaimed, her Byakugan eyes widening.

I smirked. "Alrighty then."

"Look out!"

My eyes widened as a large shinobi leapt out from behind. I turned around, and his fist grew three times its normal size. "So _you're_ the leader!"

I caught his fist, digging my heels in the ground and scowling furiously at him. "Impudent bastard! You don't just up and attack the leader, thinking they're such an easy target."

However, even with my channeling chakra into my heels to stop his attack, I was forced to disengage and leap away. His fist continued onwards and slammed into the ground, creating a large crater.

I dusted off the debri and pulled out the dirt from my hair, annoyance flaring through me. The entire area soon became wrapped in a smoke and I sniffed it.

 _I've lost all the scents. This smokescreen is what they've been using to cover their tracks,_ I thought. _I can't even see my own hand in front of me, it's so thick. I better head back to the others. Shame I don't know any wind-style jutsus, otherwise I would just blow it all away._

_Although..._

A smile crawled its way on my lips. _Although... I'm nowhere near Konoha, and so long as my team don't jump out in front of me..._

**You can use my chakra.**

_Aa._

The large shinobi from before leapt down in front of me, I could feel his chakra.

"Do you really want to fight me?" I asked. "I can't guarantee you'll like it."

He did not respond, sprinting forward. I ducked underneath his punch, dropping down to my back. Almost in slow motion he flew over me and I kicked up at him, digging my heels into his stomach.

He was sent flying up into the air and I quickly followed after him, leaping up high above the smoke.

"Raiju Hashiri!"

Lightning, taking the shape of the hound flew out of hand and slammed into the shinobi, I pushed more energy into the attack and he writhered, crying out in pain.

"Well then," I said, grabbing at him, I then threw him away from the smoke screen before following after him, " _sorry_ about that. However, I'm not in much of a good mood. You see, the last fight I was in ended rather poorly. I have to say... I'm really itching to let loose, you know?"

Kurama chuckled. **Capture the other ones alive. This one doesn't need to.**

I felt a rush of emotions swirl inside of me: anger, annoyance, fear, determination to prove myself, but most of all... I felt a sort of desire.

I lost.

Horrendously so.

I hated losing.

I wanted... I wanted to prove myself. To prove to everyone that I wasn't some weak little girl. That I didn't need to be saved. That _I_ should be the one doing the saving. Tsunade and Kakashi gave me this chance.

My back straightened and I loomed over the shinobi who was struggling to stand back.

"I never thought I'd actually _want_ to kill someone as badly as I do now," I murmured. "You're a horrible influence for me, Kurama."

Kurama laughed. **Don't blame me, kit. I told you - whenever you use my chakra, it'll have a lasting effect, didn't I? Even if the last time you** _ **really**_ **used it was over a year ago, it still stings, doesn't it? You still hate Konoha. You're still angry. Still bitter.** _ **That's**_ **not changing anytime. If anything, it's just been building and** _ **building**_ **inside you all these years. Such pent up hatred.**

"Maybe," I said. "Yatta, yatta, I wonder if I should have Naruto use his Therapy Jutsu on me."

I could feel Kurama roll his eyes.

Grinning, I said, "Maybe not, though. Sorry, shinobi-san, but..."

Raising my hand, I pointed at him. "Raiju Hashiri!"

However, in a flash, he was gone, sprinting away.

_Looks like I spent too much time monologue. Serves me right. I know better._

**You don't seem all that concerned.**

_Of course not. He may be faster now, but I've trained for_ years _to be the fastest kunoichi in Konoha in order to utilize the Flying Thunder God. Besides... he's no S-Rank criminal._

Digging my feet into the ground, I then launched myself up into the air. "Raiton: Discharge!"

Lightning flared all around me, and one of the strands slammed into the shinobi, sending him flying away. I fell back down to the ground, however, not before the scent of blood penetrated my nose. _Shit. Hinata..._

I turned on my heel and sprinted towards the scent.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" I asked, landing beside her.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata said.

"Looks like we're all here," Shino said, and I glanced up at him.

"They got away," Kiba muttered.

"Looks that way."

"Then we better follow them," I said. "Hinata-chan, can you keep up?"

Hinata stood up shakily. "W-Watch me."

Grinning at her, I then turned to Shino. "Shino, can your bugs find them?"

"Aa."

I beckoned with my head, but Shino shook his head. "Wait. There's something going on with my insects. It's as though they can't find their way out. How do I describe it...? The parasitic insects seem to have lost all their senses and seem to be wandering aimlessly."

Hinata frowned. "A Genjutsu?"

"Hinata, check to see if there is a barrier around. It's not a Genjutsu, trust me," I said. _If it was, Kurama would know instantly and break it. A Genjutsu is essentially useless against a jinchuuriki when they're close to their bijuu. Or close enough the bijuu is willing to break it._

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan!"

She gasped, clutching her eyes and falling down. "... Infinite images... of us...?"

"Then it's as I thought. Guren's got us caught in her Crystal Jutsu - " My eyes widened. "Scatter!"

We broke apart, just as sharp blue blades of crystal barraged the area we were once in, knocking over the trees and slicing through the branches. Guren leapt out from behind one of the trees, and through the corner of my eye I could see another one jumping out towards Kiba.

 _Clones,_ I thought.

I caught Clone-Guren's fist, refusing to release it. Crystal formed in a sharp blade around her forearms and with her free hand she swung towards me. My gaze darkened with annoyance and my stomach churned with disgust. With my other hand, I caught her arm.

Kurama's chakra flowed through me and I channeled it into my fists before transforming it into lightning. Clone-Guren's eyes widened before rolling back and she slumped over. I grabbed her head, channeling chakra into my fists before shattering her crystal clone's head.

"Annoying," I muttered.

The clone broke away into pink crystal and I kicked away at it.

Glancing around, I found that the other clones had disengaged from battle. I leapt down from my tree branch, where Kiba and Shino met me.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Here's your friend."

Hinata emerged from the ground, encased in pink crystal.

"Hmph. It's been a while, jinchuuriki," Guren said, stepping out from behind the trees. "Although we didn't face each other directly."

Pursing my lips, I turned towards her. "Kiba-san, Shino-san, Akamaru, step back and _stay_ back."

"What are you going to do?" Kiba asked.

Flexing my hand, I looked down at it. "Kakashi-sensei was right. The Flying Thunder God _really_ drains me. When I don't use it, I can keep fighting on and on... and being able to draw up on Kurama's power without fear of being near Konoha... _Heh_. Although, I used to be apprehensive about it, even if I was away from Konoha."

Guren's eyes narrowed.

"But you know," I continued, "you know... In my last fight I really learned something. Though he told me it long ago - 'a kunoichi who does not utilize every tool available to her is a dead kunoichi.' I lost something dear to me because I didn't do that. I'm not about to make the same mistake.

"So I suggest you surrender quietly. Or I'll rip your fucking head off," I finished, smiling at her.

Guren scoffed. "Light sealed inside the Jade Crystal can never get out. Don't move. If you guys follow us any longer, your friend will end up as shattered shards of light!"

"Hoo?" I said, a mocking tone in my voice. " _Really_? Somehow... I doubt that."

There was the sound of glass breaking and specks of crystal ducks fell above us, just as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato landed around us.

"Sorry I'm late, Imouto!" Naruto said, grinning widely, his two toad summons waving at me. "You're that Crystal user, right? Hey wait... Hinata-chan? What'd you do to her?!"

"She's _trying_ to take Hinata-chan hostage," I chuckled.

Guren glared at me. "Are you laughing at your friend's situation? Do you think I won't kill her in an instant?"

I placed my hands on my hips, and Kiba and Shino exchanged equally unimpressed looks. "Konoha has learned from our last fight with you, Guren. Hinata knows how to counter your Crystal Style, should she be in a situation like this one. Go ahead. Try and break that crystal, but I can guarantee you won't be breaking _her_."

Sasuke pulled out his katana, adjusting his grip on it. "Surrender now, and you won't be harmed."

Guren scoffed.

"Miwako," Kakashi said lowly, "right now our priority is to get Hinata to safety."

I glanced over at him. "Don't underestimate her, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, I doubt she'd like it if we aborted our mission for her sake."

Kakashi eyed me. "... You are the leading captain. Do what you think is best."

I grinned brightly at him. "Aa! Guren, last chance to surrender."

"No," Guren said, her eyes narrowed. "Last chance to leave."

"No," I said.

Guren swung her fist at her own crystal, completely shattering it. Hinata fell to the ground, completely alive. Guren's eyes widened. "But - "

Hinata jumped to her feet and leapt away, behind us. "Miwako-taichō told us when we fought you, to always keep a layer of chakra around us. You can't Crystalize raw chakra, not in its most base form."

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed, but nodded her head. "Y-Yes."

Guren stepped back from us, glaring at us. She then pulled out several balls and slammed them into the ground. Smoke covered the area, and with a quick whiff, I knew immediately that her scent would be covered with the smoke.

"This is starting to become quite the annoying mission."


	33. Still Aren't Happy

**(Flashback)**

Tsunade pursed her lips as she looked over the charts again. I barely spared her a glance, my eyelids droopy as I continued to stare blankly out the window. Sasame was besider her, peering over her shoulder to read the charts.

After a moment, Tsunade placed the charts back at the end of the bed and looked up at me. "I know this is hard for you, Miwako, but... I don't want you to lose hope."

Slowly, I dragged my eyes back over to meet hers.

Tsunade gave me a faint smile. "If I could, I would teach you my regeneration technique, but that would take years. Ever still, this idea might take just long, but... At least it doesn't run the risk of shortening your life span."

"What are you... talking about?"

"Have a little faith in this village, Miwako. We aren't as heartless as you think," Tsunade teased.

**(End Flashback)**

**('･ω･')**

"Everyone still alright to continue?" I asked, eyeing each member of the group. No one objected, so I continued, "We'll have to pursue them. They were such a hassle to find the first time, I'm afraid if we don't pursue them now, they'll just escape. We have enough members... so let's split into three groups. Yamato and Sasuke should stay with Hinata and wait for her recovery. Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Kakashi will be the second group, and I'll go alone."

I had Sasuke and Yamato stay with Hinata, because while I knew she was far from done, she was still too weak at this point to properly defend herself. Yet I couldn't spare so many people, so I had to choose the two I trusted the most with this task. Yamato and Sasuke were more than capable of taking care of any unwanted visitors.

"Alone?" Naruto echoed, frowning. "Miwako-chan, do you really think that's a good idea, considering the enemy?"

I shook my head. " _I'm_ not tracking them. Besides... since Kakashi-sensei got here, I'm technically not leader of this mission anymore."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask -

 **She's giving the orders because Kakashi hasn't assumed command, yet,** Kurama's voice echoed in my head and I knew he was speaking to both of us. **Kakashi isn't assuming command because this is her second chance. But, right now Miwako needs to check something out and is indirectly switching leadership over to Kakashi. Hence why she's splitting up the groups.**

"Why are you going alone?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

I pursed my lips and looked over at Kakashi. "... There's something I need to check out. I think I know why Guren may be here, but I can't be sure. I need to confirm it and it would be... _safer_... if I went alone."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at my emphasis on _safe_. "I understand."

"Alright," Sasuke said, seeming to understand the implication, and he moved to stand beside Hinata. Yamato cocked his head.

"I don't get it," Kiba said.

Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't matter, now."

"Then we'll go ahead and head home," Gamakachi said. Naruto glanced at his toad summons, grinning at them.

"Aa. See you next time we need your help," Naruto said.

"I'm heading home, too, Miwako-chan, Kakashi," Pakkun said.

I glanced down at my favorite ninken, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his head. "Aa. Thank you, precious one."

In a puff of smoke, all the summons had disappeared.

"Well then... let's finish this mission already."

**('･ω･')**

**Good call on ditching the group,** Kurama purred.

I did not respond right away, leaping through the trees as fast as I could. I would have to take a detour to avoid running into the enemy – I wasn't in the mood to take them all on, and I was focused entirely on my mission. _It seemed reasonable at the time. You know I want to talk to Isobu, and this may be my first chance._

 **Maybe,** Kurama replied. **Are you sure you still want to, though? He's just the** _ **Sanbi**_ **.**

_Kurama, the Akatsuki still want him._

**Who cares if they capture** _**him** _ **? Or any of the other bijuu for that matter?**

_You care._

Kurama huffed. **Don't be absurd.**

My lips twitched in amusement. _... Well, I'm just glad Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto seemed to understand my implied reasoning. Giving the reason that I needed to rely on_ you _somehow becomes a legitimate excuse to go it alone._

**I'm just surprised they didn't send that hippie with you.**

_Yamato couldn't be spared. Even Sasuke isn't so good he could solo everyone. Well. Not without causing too much damage to himself and maybe failing in regards of protecting Hinata._

I could feel Kurama shrug.

**Ah, hang on. I'll dispel you from the Genjutsu.**

Kurama's chakra rang through me and I blinked my eyes, clearing away the spots. The fog had gotten thicker the closer I ran to the lake and I could feel a heavy chakra in it. It seemed the Genjutsu was already taken effect.

_Do you think we'll run into Tobi?_

**Hmm, that's right, he's around here, isn't he? Watching all of it transpire. I doubt we actually will – it would be in his interest not to interact with us, but who can say?**

_I guess... Kurama?_

**Mn?**

_When... When Pein attacks Konoha... have you thought about what we should do?_

**What an odd time to be asking me that, brat. Of course I've** _**thought** _ **about it.**

_And?_

**And don't worry about it now. We'll talk about it when it gets closer – there's nothing you can do about it now, anyway.**

_What about Itachi?_

For that, Kurama had no answer. The problem that was Itachi and the Uchiha Massacre was a tricky one to solve, given what power we had. We couldn't touch Danzo, nor could we prove Itachi's innocence. Not like this. The village hated us and the Council wouldn't just take our word for it. If there was even an instant of doubt in my sanity (claiming to know things I shouldn't know about), I would be locked up faster than you could say _dattebayo,_ no matter what Tsunade did.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with _that_ problem.

A sigh escaped my lips.

_Is it too late to defect to Kumo?_

Kurama snorted. **By this point, probably. Your brother has gotten so attached t –**

Kurama cut himself off, and I felt a strong sense of chakra push down on me, _hard_. My breath hitched.

 **It must be that kid – Isobu's going nuts,** Kurama muttered.

My hands curled into fists, and I poured more chakra into my feet to increase my speed. _We have to hurry._

**Too late.**

Just as I reached the shore, a massive tidal wave came out of nowhere. I stopped short of running and jumped as high as I could above the wave, and even then the tip of the wave still caught my feet.

 _Damn,_ I thought.

**('･ω･')**

When the last of the waves disappeared, Kurama gave a snort. **Your brother got separated from the group. He's worried about you.**

Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh. _I guess I should head back. We've confirmed that Isobu is in the lake and that Orochimaru is after him. I can safely relay this information to the rest of the team without worry about the information being questioned._

**Hmph. It can be such an annoyance at time that they don't know about** _**our** _ **knowledge. But, it can't be helped.**

I sniffed the air, transferring chakra into my nose and sharpening my sense of smell significantly.

_Found them._

**('･ω･')**

"... It seems that was a Genjutsu."

"Aa," I said, appearing on the top branch of a tree. Kakashi, who had spoken earlier, looked up at me. "This fog is layered with chakra and will cause a Genjutsu."

"Huh...? But..." Naruto trailed off, his brow furrowed.

 **Idiot boy. Whatever you saw was just an illusion,** Kurama scoffed.

"Well, it seems everyone's together now," Kakashi said.

Shino looked down. "But that doesn't mean our problems are over."

Hinata looked over at Shino. "What do you mean, Shino-kun?"

Shino held out his hands, showing how his insects were running around in erratic circles. "They've begun to act weird. Their sense of direction is shot. We can't use them for reconnaissance."

"I would imagine not," I said, hopping down from the branch. "Weren't you listening? This fog is layered in chakra, but not just any chakra."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

I pointed out in the direction of the lake. "This lake belongs to the Sanbi. _We_ recognized his chakra earlier on, but couldn't confirm until now. Orochimaru's men are attempting to either seal him, or gain control over him."

"We?" Kiba echoed.

"Kurama and I," I elaborated. Kiba's brow furrowed, the name unfamiliar to him. Those from Team 7, however, nodded in understanding.

"If that's the case..." Kakashi trailed off.

"It is," Naruto said quickly. "I saw it. Him. I saw him. The Sanbi - it's, _he's_ , a giant turtle, right?" At my nod, Naruto continued. "This kid was controlling him, I think. That reminds me... that kid... we need to get him away from Orochimaru's men!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

Naruto looked sheepish. "I... I met him before. We talked and... I might have told him to return and stay with Orochimaru's men. I didn't know they were Orochimaru's though, I swear! I just told the kid to go with the person that is thinking about him - to go home. He's just a kid, though, he doesn't understand..."

"I'd like to get that kid away from them, too," I said, glancing away. "Although I have to confess for different reasons; his chakra is able to tame the Sanbi and if he's with Orochimaru..."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright. For now, we'll send a report back to Konoha. This mission just escalated and we need to retreat before this fog gets the best of us. We'll reevaluate the data we've collected and take it from there."

"Right!"

**('･ω･')**

"So what do we do now? With all the things that happened, we've fallen far from off track from searching for Orochimaru's hideout," Kiba said, glancing at me.

"Well, the situation has gotten too big for me to make arbitrary decisions," I said, looking over at Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head.

"You're still leader of this mission, but I'd advised you to wait until Konoha's reply before doing anything more, Pakkun should return soon enough," Kakashi said.

I cocked my head, looking over at the darkening sky. "... Mn. Kakashi-sensei, a word in private?"

Kakashi gave a short nod and the two of us separated from the group. When everyone was out of ear shot, I spoke bluntly, "I need to talk to Isobu - the Sanbi, _alone_."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kakashi asked. "I understand why you needed to go solo to confirm Isobu's whereabouts, but with this fog and the enemy still loose..."

"They'll just get in the way," I retorted. "Not to be rude or anything, but I can't promise their safety, either. With my Flying Thunder God technique - and Shino still holding onto the dagger - I can leave the danger instantaneously. Whereas if someone came to me, we would be forced to take on Isobu alone."

Kakashi looked away. "... Are you certain you need to talk to Isobu?"

"Yes."

"And if I ordered you not to?"

I thought about it.

"I would go anyway," I confessed.

Kakashi sighed. "Aa. You're Kushina's daughter, and Naruto's sister alright... Very well. Leave now. I'll watch over the group while you're gone."

"Okay. Thank you."

**('･ω･')**

I continued to walk across the churning waves, taking my time. The fog was so thick I could taste the chakra. Every few seconds, Kurama's chakra burst inside of me, breaking me free from yet another Genjutsu. The moon in the night sky hung above us, shining with a sort of cold warmth.

 _In the manga/anime they said that Isobu was in an alternate dimension,_ I commented to Kurama, continuing to walk across the lake.

 **Bunch of bullshit,** Kurama sneered. **It's just a very strong Genjutsu.**

_Really?_

**If we could just pop into another dimension and leave this wretched world at any given time, trust me, we would have** _**long** _ **ago and** _**never** _ **looked back.**

_Mm._

**Stop here. He's below us.**

I pulled out a glow-stick, snapping it and watching as light bloomed a deep breath of air, I dropped down into the water. Opening my eyes, I began to swim downwards in the dark water. Kurama's chakra ran through me again, and I could begin to see Isobu at the bottom.

**You're going to have to make him come up to the surface to talk to him. Unless you can somehow talk underwater...?**

_I can't._

**Then I suggest you use force.**

_Or_ you _could talk to him,_ I thought slyly. _I know the bijuu can communicate telepathically with one another._

Kurama was silent. **What do I get in return?**

_What do you want?_

**... When the time comes, I'll be calling in this favor.**

_Fine. But you could try being a bit nicer, Kurama. Friends help each other out._

**Who said I wanted to be your friend, brat?!** Kurama was huffing in annoyance, and though I could not see him, I knew his tails would be flickering around in annoyance. **Me? Friends with a** _ **human**_ **? Don't think so highly of yourself, you brat!  
**

_You know, I'm starting to get really good at reading in between the lines. And yes, I think of you as a close friend, too._

**DON'T TWIST MY WORDS AND MAKE SHIT UP, YOU ANNOYING GIRL!**

_Tsundere~ tsundere~ tsundere~_

**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**

_Such a tsundere~_

**I am NOT!**

If I wasn't underwater, I would have been laughing by now. As it was, I stopped swimming down, floating before the bijuu and staring at his closed eye.

_Kurama, ready when you are._

**I'm tempted not to now.**

_Kurama..._

**Humph!** Kurama grumbled, muttering, **Petulant, petty, presumptions, persecuting** _ **pest**_ **... Oi. Isobu. Wake up, you useless thing.**

_Be nice!_

The eye creaked open, staring at me. I waved my fingers in greeting, smiling.

**\- Kurama? Is that you? I didn't know you could change forms... -**

The voice that entered my mind was tired, groggy, but somehow seemed heavy and weighed. It felt odd to hear another bijuu in my head. Some part of me felt a little panicked, but when Kurama spoke again (completely calm, confident, and assured), I relaxed.

**This is my jinchūriki, Isobu. Go to the surface. We need to talk to you. It's important.**

Isobu did not respond right away. When he did, his voice was dubious, but a little worried. **\- It is not like you to engage in conversation with the other bijuu, Kurama. If you are, then something must be wrong. I will hear you out. -**

I swam towards Isobu, reaching out and grasping his jaw. Holding on tightly, I curled up as Isobu began to launch himself back up. The force of the water rushing down on me was surprising, and I almost lost my grip. However, within seconds we had reached the foggy surface.

I gasped for air and released my grip. Falling back on the churning surface, I looked up at Isobu. "Hello, Isobu. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Miwako."

Bowing lowly, I dropped into a curtsey.

Isobu eyed me with unhidden amusement. **\- It is rare to see such a polite human. Kurama, you have trained your human well. -**

 **Would you have expected anything different?** Kurama sniffed.

My lips twitched and I fought back a smile. "Yes, well. You know me. Docile-san. Isobu-sama - "

**Sama? Why do you call** _**him** _ **sama and not** _**me** _ **? You -**

" - you were the bijuu for Yagura, were you not? You know he was controlled by an Uchiha, don't you?"

Isobu cocked his head, the action being slow and sluggish. **\- I was aware, yes. -**

"Then you know about the Akatsuki, do you not?"

**\- I know** _**of** _ **them. -**

"They have already captured Shukaku-sama and Matabi-sama," I said. "They will come for you, within the week."

**\- I see. And? -**

I blinked, surprised by his acceptance of this knowledge.

 _ **And**_ **you better not get captured,** Kurama snapped. **They'll have shinobi specially sent to counter your Genjutsu. Don't underestimate them.**

**\- I'm not. I just don't care. So I'll be captured again. Freedom never comes for bijuu. Why would I have expected anything different this time? -**

I stilled, my eyes widening. "You... You're just accepting this? You aren't... you aren't going to fight it? Isobu-sama - "

Isobu's tails waved around, conveying some level of annoyance. **\- That's all humans do. We escape our prisons for a heartbeat, and then we are forced back into them. It's a never-ending cycle. -**

"You can't just give up!" I shouted, my hands clenched into fists. Bile rose to my mouth, and utter disgust filled me. "No one deserves to be in that kind of prison! _No one_ deserves to just be forced into a decaying body, waiting day after day _after day -_ that's just not right. I can't... I just can't sit by and watch that happen. Not anymore. Not while I can actually _do_ something about it, so... so... you can't just accept this. You have to fight it. You have to!"

Isobu stared at me for a long while.

 **\- You are a strange human, -** Isobu commented. He leaned towards me, peering at me. **\- You call me by my name and your emotions have the stench of sincerity. However, words will not change the facts. -**

"You're right," I said lowly, a hot anger sparking in the pit of my stomach. "Actions will. Come with us. We can protect you."

**Oi, Miwako... You can't just go off and invite bijuu into Konoha willy-nilly. Your damned Hokage may be partial to you and your brother, but even she -**

"Then we won't go to Konoha," I snapped. "We'll go... We'll go somewhere else. Far away. I just - you don't - it's just - _no one_ deserves - "

I broke off, my hands clenching into fists and I struggled to contain my frustration and disgust at the situation.

Isobu peered at me. **\- A very strange human indeed. -**

"I just... I can't just... don't ask me to..."

 **Kit, if he wants to take his chances with the Akatsuki, let him,** Kurama said.

"... Is that what you want, Isobu-sama?" I asked quietly. "Do you... do you really want...?"

**\- The cycle continues, human. If I'm to be captured again, I'll be captured. It's as simple as that. -**

My eyes lowered. "I swear..."

_Beepbeepbeep -_

_"I'm sorry, but your daughter - "_

_\- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Isobu tilted his head.

_No one deserves to be trapped in a rotting body; so helpless._

"I _swear_... I will... I _will_ break that cycle. I promise."

**('･ω･')**

"Well?"

I eyed the group apathetically, my face as blank as my tone. "He won't attack us, and he would prefer if we got the child away from him. Shizune-san, what are you doing here?"

"When Tsunade-sama learned about the Sanbi, she thought it would be best if we sealed it," Shizune said, glancing over at Sakura, Sasame and Ino. "We'll be the sealing team, along with you - "

" _Absolutely not!_ "

At my venomous shriek, all eyes widened and stared at me. I was breathing heavily, fighting back the growing sense of loathing. _Sealing?_ They were going to _seal_ Isobu without prompting?! Even when I had gone out and ensured he wouldn't be attacking us? Without provocation they would _enslave_ him?!

I was shaking minutely, and red chakra began to pour out of me, whipping around without prompting.

"Miwako, calm yourself," Kakashi said sharply.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" I hissed. "We have _no_ reason to seal him! That's just - _no!_ I won't do it!"

They looked nervous. Shizune especially seemed uncomfortable, as she was under my dark glare. She shifted anxiously. "W-Well, Tsunade-sama thought it was best - "

"And what does she know?!" I demanded. "Why should we enslave someone who means us no harm?! _Well?!_ "

Sasuke slapped a hand on my shoulder, hard. I startled, my anger snapping back instantly and I glanced at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down," Sasuke said lowly. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama only gave the order while she was _only_ aware of his presence, and not that he means any harm. I'm certain that when she learns of this, the plans to seal him will be revised."

Naruto stepped forward, placing on a bright smile. "Yeah. Baa-chan's cool, remember, Miwa? No need to get your panties in a bunch."

My cheeks flamed, and I blushed, looking away, thoroughly chastised. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, everyone for losing my temper."

I bowed lowly.

"Maa, maa. It happens," Kakashi said, placing a hand on my head. "I'll go ahead and send Pakkun."

"No need," Sakura said. "I'll send Katsuyu - Tsunade will be able to sense that Katsuyu requires to be summoned and we'll get a reply almost immediately."

"Th-Then we'll just wait for her response, then," Shizune said quietly.

I hesitated, and then bowed again. "I... I'm sorry."

Shizune moved towards me, smiling. "I know. It's okay to speak your mind... just be more careful, ne?"

"Aa."

"Don't worry, Miwako-san," Lee exclaimed. "We'll figure this out!"

Sasuke's hand squeezed my shoulder as Sakura summoned a small portion of Katsuyu. The slug summon then split in half and allowed half of herself to be dismissed and resummoned by Tsunade. He leaned forward and whispered lowly in my ear, "You still seem upset."

"It can't be helped," I whispered back. "Isobu - the Sanbi - has lost faith that he'll ever be free."

Naruto moved to stand on my other side, frowning as he whispered quietly, "Miwa, I know you feel strongly for the bijū, but - "

"I know. I'm sorry again for losing my temper."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm not upset about that - I'd be doing the same thing if I felt as strongly as you do about it. What I'm saying is, but what do you want _us_ to do about it?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Sasuke, and Naruto. "You guys...?"

"We're a team," Naruto said firmly.

"We know you'd do the same for us," Sasuke said, withdrawing his hand and offering a small shrug.

"... Thank you. I don't know what to do. Isobu doesn't want our protection - he just wants us to leave us alone, but... the Akatsuki will be after him, and..." I shrugged. "I want to stay with him and fight them off myself, but I know that won't be allowed."

Katsuyu spoke, her gentle voice carrying over our conversation. "Tsunade-sama says that we cannot allow the Sanbi to fall into the Akatsuki or Orochimaru's hands. For now, she would like Orochimaru's men taken care of and when the situation is under control she will station ANBU at the Sanbi's location to guard it."

"Him," I corrected underneath my breath.

Naruto beamed. "That's awesome! The ANBU will be able to protect him."

 _No. They won't,_ I thought, my eyes trailing downcast. _But I can't very well point that out, can I? I can't... I can't really do anything in this situation can I? I could stubbornly refuse the idea and stay behind with the ANBU and_ attempt _to take on Deidara and Tobi, but... I doubt I'd win that battle, and if they got a hold of me... Tobi could easily drop me off in his own little dimension and I'd have no way to escape him. Besides, Naruto would probably want to stay with me and if he stayed, Sasuke might, too..._

_... but then... I couldn't go all out in the battle and while Sasuke beat Deidara the first time around, I don't think Tobi would be so easy. And if Tobi got a hold of Naruto..._

_... I wouldn't be able to fight him._

_I don't want to take that chance._

_Fucking... son of a... damn... it..._

_Isobu... I'm sorry. I can't fight off the Akatsuki, not now, but I will free you. I promise I would and I will. Even if I have to fight through Madara and Tobi in the end and rip you out of that statue,_ I will. _I'm not strong enough now, but, I will be. I swear..._

**Hollow words. You would tackle the Akatsuki after Isobu is captured, but not before?  
** _We can't take on the Akatsuki now, but we will. We'll get stronger. And..._

Kurama scoffed, and I found myself standing before him. " **I understand your reasoning, brat. You're right - at this point you can't take on the Akatsuki. Which is why you should be thanking me.** "

"Thank you?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "For what exactly?"

Kurama gave me a Cheshire grin. " **You'll understand soon enough.** _ **Heh**_ **.** "

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Kurama huffed. " **Don't be like that! Have I lead you astray, yet?** "

I smirked. "Oh, so this is just one of those tsundere things, ne?"

" **SHUT UP!** "

A smile found its way on my lips before I knew it, and I blinked in surprise at that.

"... it's nearly daybreak so we should prepare to move out. Right, Miwako?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

Naruto grinned and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Heh? You're smiling."

My smile widened. "Aa."

_Thank you, Kurama. You really know how to cheer me up, huh? Such a good friend._

**Shut up.**

"Regardless, they'll be attempting to make contact with Isobu again," I said. "We should head out to the lake and wait for them. Some of us, at least. I doubt that the kid will be with them, and he'll probably have some sort of guard. Some of us should head to the lake, and the rest should see if we can track down the kid. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and I will head out to the lake. The rest - "

"We should come with you," Sasame said, her brow furrowed with worry. "Such a small group - you know they'll attack you with everything they've got."

"Which is _why_ only we should go out. We have the best dynamics when it's just the three of us," Sasuke cut in. "And this would leave a large enough group to split into two to better search for them."

"I agree with this," Kakashi said.

I felt a pleasant thrill run through me at that. It was nice to have Kakashi's approval on my choice. "Then Shizune, Shino, Sasame, Hinata and Tenten will make up the second group. Kiba, Yamato, Sakura, and Lee will make up the last group."

_That way each time has one medic, one tracker, one Jounin, and one heavy-hitter._

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto demanded, grinning widely.

"Nothing," Sasuke said. "Let's go,"

**('･ω･')**

"Oh, Miwako," Kakashi said, looking over at me and giving me an eye-smile, "I forgot to mention, while you were out... talking... with the San - er - _Isobu_ , Naruto left the group."

Naruto cringed as my gaze darkened and I turned to him. "And? Where'd he go?"

"He went looking for the enemy and found them... and disengaged in them alone," Sasuke said slowly.

"Naruto... you put yourself in unnecessary danger... all for some brat...?"

"S-Sorry, Imout - er -really, I am," Naruto said quickly, fidgeting nervously. Kurama chuckled.

My eyebrow twitched and I sped up to him and grabbed him by the ear. "Do that again, _I dare you_."

"I won't!" Naruto insisted.

_**Keheheh,** _ **I told you she had bigger balls than you.**

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

 _Kurama, be nice,_ I thought.

"Stupid fox," Naruto muttered sourly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 **Oi, Miwako,** Kurama said.

_Mn?_

**Should that brat up and control Isobu... Isobu won't be able to keep his promise and leave us alone.**

_A-Aa. That's true._

**Then we'll have to subdue him.**

_W-Well..._

**We'll have to keep him from interfering,** Kurama elaborated, rolling his eyes. **To do that, it'll take nothing less than three tails. Are you prepared for that?**

I took a deep breath at that, looking over at my team. I thought back to my battle with Hidan and Kakuzu - how I had refused to draw upon an ounce of Kurama's chakra during it and because of such...

_Yeah. I can control three tails. And... And I have to have faith in the others. It won't be like last time. I'm not going to lose control and attack them. I'm... I won't._

**Aa.**

"Here they come," Kakashi said.

"I'm going," I said, leaping above the first crystal-shuriken that were thrown our way. I blew past the large shinobi that had attacked me earlier and went straight for Guren. Her right arm formed a crystal blade around the outside of it and I pulled out my tanto.

Our two blades clashed against each other, sparks flying. My eyes narrowed. "I'm done being weak. I can't protect Isobu against the Akatsuki right now, but I _can_ protect him from _you_."

"Small fry should just stay out of the way," Guren snapped.

" _Hmph_ ," I scoffed, smirking. Kurama's chakra began to hum inside of me, running through my veins and bursting outside as I was wrapped in a one-tail cloak. Guren's eyes widened. With it, came a surge of frustration and anger that I focused towards this woman. _She_ was attempting to enslave Isobu, wasn't she? For her _master_. What right did _she_ have?!

"Miwako!" Naruto exclaimed and through the corner of my eye, I saw pink crystal rise up in front of him.

"Come at me, then, jinchūriki-whore," Guren bit out.

My tanto glowed a dull red before red lightning burst out it and Guren leapt back. Her large bodyguard jumped in front of her and Naruto and Sasuke flickered to my side, Kakashi just behind me.

"Where is he? Where's Yūkimaru - that kid?!" Naruto demanded.

"Shut up," Guren said.

"Where did you take him?! It's my - It's my fault that he's with you guys in the first place. I won't let you use him like a tool, just to discard him," Naruto growled.

Guren's eyes widened with anger. "Shut up! As if... As if you understand!"  
She slammed her hand down into the water and blue crystal shot out from the sprays as sharp, high-velocity, shuriken.

Naruto grabbed my hand and spun me around him before launching me up in the air above the attack. My right hand flew out at Guren, Kurama's chakra wrapping around it and taking shape as lightning.

_I will protect Isobu!_

The electricity shot out of my hand, this time not so chaotic and more focused. Guren's eyes widened and she slammed both her palms into the water to form a large, thick crystal. The attack blew straight through the crystal, obscuring my view momentarily as it exploded into bits of dust.

I landed back on the water, my gaze focused solely on where Guren and her partner, Gozu, was. When the smoke cleared, I saw she was panting heavily, and leaning on her knees. "You bitch..."

I smirked with vindictive glee.

 **And that was just a light brush up. Most of the power was lost in the air because it wasn't focused, and I didn't put any** _ **real**_ **power in that,** Kurama commented. **Yet it shot right through that crystal...**

 _Imagine what damage it will do when we have it down,_ I thought.

"Nice," Naruto crowded, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks. _Heh_ , I have to keep up with you and Sasuke somehow, don't I? With your Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Kirin..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"I'm not done yet," Guren said.

Sasuke gave her a bored look. "It looks like you are."

"Say that again!"

Sasuke pulled out his katana and sprinted towards Guren, and she stretched her hand out. Pink crystal grew from below Sasuke and he leapt above it, twisting out of the way and jumping off it. It continued to grow after him, forming spikes as it went.

I ran behind him, using the extra boost of speed and power from Kurama's chakra to launch myself in the air. I grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him out of the way from a mid-air attack and hurling him at Guren. Both of his hands glowed a pale blue as he formed the Chidori in each hand.

Guren jumped back, and just as Sasuke's Chidori would have cut through her, she formed a crystal shield. I landed back on top of the water of the lake and flickered towards the two, my right fist, Kurama's chakra in lightning form covering it, connecting with her shield.

It shattered upon impact and Sasuke continued with his Chidori and sliced straight through her right shoulder. She seized up, her eyes wide with pure rage.

"Y-You..."

I held my right fist, looking down at it. "Damn. I actually broke my hand."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you get for being so barbaric and attacking barehanded when you have a perfectly good tanto to use."

"Shut up."

Guren ripped herself out of Sasuke's Chidori, breathing heavily and clutching her bleeding shoulder. "You... You broke my crystal."

"While I admit you're strong, you're still not a match for us," I said, straightening up and standing by Sasuke's side.

Guren glared at all of us. "You damn... Konoha... shinobi..."

She then jumped up into the air, her arms outstretched as dust of red crystal flew out. A red light surrounded her for a heartbeat before red crystal grew out of her. She became engulfed in it, smirking confidently at us.

Sasuke and I ran towards the crystal, his Chidori flaring to life and my red-lightning glowing through the tanto. Both of are attacks landed with accuracy, blowing the crystal to bits - only for it to immediately reform within seconds.

"It looks like it mends itself right away," I said, frustration bubbling inside of me. " _Tt_."

"Hm." Sasuke glanced around. "Oi, Naruto, stop wasting chakra and hitting it with the Rasengan."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but stopped in his attack. "Well she'll run out of chakra eventually, won't she?"

"That kind of reasoning is what allowed Orochimaru to escape you two in the first place," I put in mildly.

They both turned to glare at me.

"Let's focus our attacks," I suggested. "I'll start off with my tanto, Naruto with the Rasengan, then Sasuke, you with the Chidori."

"Aa," they said. I ran forward, swinging my tanto out. Kurama's chakra coursed inside of me, directing itself towards the tanto. A heartbeat passed and it had transformed into lightning again. I swung up as I reached the crystal, before bringing the tanto down on it _hard_. The crystal broke away and I could see Guren cringing inside. Naruto immediately followed the attack with his Rasengan and the crystal shattered away completely.

Sasuke jumped past us, his Chidori formed in his right hand and just as he was about to pierce Guren's heart, a giant mud wall formed.

Guren gave a startled gasp. "G-Gozu..."

"Guren-san," Gozu murmured, before the mud wall began darting out numerous of mud-bullets. I grabbed Naruto and dragged both of us out of out of the way as fast as I could. Gozu had used a mud-hand to grab Guren in the same instant. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and he planted both his feet firmly on the mud wall and attempted to pull out his arm.

Only his feet started to sink in. Gozu flung Guren as far away as he could, effectively causing her to escape.

I gasped and let out a shriek of annoyance. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Sasuke, however, was just as annoyed with Guren's friend because he flared his Chidori. The lightning ran through Gozu and with a wail of pain, Gozu fell away into a heap, sinking beneath the waters.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I chanted, feeling Kurama's drain away from me and my vision no longer was tinted with red.

"We're going after her!"

"Then I take it you have her scent?" Sasuke asked.

"... W-Well..." I shifted sheepishly. "All I smell is mud now, and given how we're at a lake..."

"Damn," Naruto muttered. "Oi, Kakashi... where'd he go?"

"Here I am," Kakashi said, covered in mud. He looked irritated. "Where'd that mud-guy go? I owe him a favor..."

"You stink," I said, my nose twitching.

Kakashi sighed. "I know."

"... So? What should we do now?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"We need to find Guren before she has time to recover," I said firmly. "Kakashi and I are the only trackers, and it would be faster if we split up."

"Got it," Naruto said. "Lead the way, Imouto."

I gave a short nod, looking over at Kakashi and he nodded his head. "Aa. Sasuke, with me."

**('･ω･')**

I stopped short on the lake, my eyes widening. "... Naruto, do you feel it, too? Kurama?"

**Aa.**

Naruto's gaze sharpened into a glare. "Yeah. This chakra..."

"Isobu's broken the surface," I said, my eyes darting around. Sure enough, not too far from here I could see a pale blue light reach up to the sky, signifying that Yūkimaru was using his power to control Isobu.

Against Isobu's will.

"The brat," I muttered crossly. "Oi. Naruto, your friend is over there. And more than likely... so is Guren."

 _And Isobu won't be far behind,_ I thought, turning direction and sprinting. Naruto followed closely behind me, his gaze determined.

As we neared Yūkimaru, Isobu continued his steady approach, too.

Isobu reached them before us, and the light disappeared as he did so. I could see Isobu raise one of his tails and slam it down into something, and I could see a figure jumping away from him when he did.

Isobu let loose a giant ball of condensed water and it slammed into the cliff-side, completely obliterating half of it. Isobu let out a roar and slammed into the cliffside, clear anger in his actions.

The lake churned underneath us and it became harder to run across the water.

 _Almost there..._ I thought, and my eyes narrowed as the blue light formed again. My hand curled into a fist as I finally reached them. I knocked Yūkimaru away from the cliff side, stopping him from controlling Isobu anymore. I then quickly knocked him out in the same instance and tossed him to Naruto. Naruto caught him deftly and I turned to glare at the shinobi in front of me.

Rinji.

Rinji stepped back from me, glaring at me. "What you doing here?!"

I flickered in front of him, my tanto pulled out and I wasted no time in digging it inside his chest. "Killing you for making Yūkimaru control Isobu. I can forgive a child who knows nothing, but _you_..."

He gave a strangled gasp, pulling himself out of my tanto and grasping at his chest. He fell to the ground and I kneeled in front of him before burying my tanto into his neck for good measure.

"Imouto," Naruto said, his voice soft.

I pulled out the tanto and wiped his blood off with his scarf. I then put it away, turning back and looking down on Guren. "Guren, answer me this."

She glared at me, panting from her injuries.

"Do you really want to watch over Yūkimaru, or do you still want to work for Orochimaru?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oi, what kind of question is that?"

Guren stubbornly refused to answer.

"If that's how it is, then we'll take Yūkimaru," I said. "Come on, Naruto. Isobu-sama, don't worry. We'll finish taking care of this."

Isobu, recognizing us, gave a drawn-out sigh. **\- I see. -**

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked around. "Hey... wait... did that come from _you_...? How are you inside my head?"

 **\- I leave the rest to you, then, Kurama's human, -** Isobu said, backing away. **\- I am tired and would like to be left in peace. Please make sure that human child doesn't attempt to control me again. -**

"I will," I assured him.

**('･ω･')**

Naruto and I caught up with the others, Yūkimaru still sound asleep on his back.

 **I'm surprised you didn't kill Guren,** Kurama said.

_I almost did. However, it might have been a pointless death. Originally, Guren ends up defect from Orochimaru and taking Yūkimaru and Gozu with her to live out the rest of her days in relative peace. I can't say if she'll defect again this time around, but I would rather not cause a pointless death if that's the case. If she comes for Yūkimaru and manages to take him from us, she'll either run away with him or she'll attempt to make him control Isobu. If she tries to take him back to the lake, I'll know it's the latter and I will kill her._

_If she heads away from the lake, then I'll let her go and talk to Naruto so he doesn't pursue her._

_Besides... she might not even live with her wounds that Sasuke and Rinji caused._

_Regardless, at least Rinji's dead. Now I just need to kill the others. Well. Most of them, at least. One of them might be useful for information on Orochimaru and you only need one to extract information from. They were all kept and treated in the same manner, so they would all know the same information._

"Everyone, this is Yūkimaru, the boy who was controlling Isobu," I said, gesturing to the unconscious boy on Naruto's back. "He's badly injured, so...?"

"I got it," Sasame said, smiling warmly at me and taking Yūkimaru in her arms. I surveyed everyone while she did so, noticing all them were battered in some way or form.

"It would be best if we took a break, then, and reevaluated what information we have," I said.

"The base isn't far from here," Sasuke said, glancing in the direction of the forest.

**('･ω･')**

"... And that's what happened," I said, finishing my explanation. Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi and I sat inside Yamato's wooden house, all of us explaining what had happened after we separated.

"Good grief," Yamato sighed. "The enemies we fought managed to escape and it looks like Guren is still out and about."

"They'll be after Yūkimaru," Shizune said. "So they'll come to us."

"Probably," Kakashi said. "But you said Rinji was the leader of that group, right? From what Yamato said, they completely fell apart without him."

"But I doubt we've seen the faces of _all_ our enemies," I said, thinking of Kabuto who was still out there and acting behind the scenes. Doubtful he _would_ present himself, but I couldn't be too sure.

Kakashi glanced out the window. "Maa. We'll just have to wait for them to show, I suppose."

I stood up, giving a small yawn. "I advise we take shifts in pairs, and give some people some time to recover."

"Good call," Kakashi said, standing up. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll take first watch with you, then," I said. "I'll go ahead and relay the instructions to everyone else."

**('･ω･')**

As predicted, they came for us within two hours. Just as I had sat down and prepared to sleep for a couple of hours, an explosion rocked the forest. Hinata, who had sat down next to me, jumped to her feet. We both raced out of the house (it was now on fire) and found ourselves standing before the first enemy - Kiho, I believe his name was.

The short, gray-skin man with white hair grinned widely at us.

"Imouto, Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine, go guard Yūkimaru," I called out.

"I'll guard him," Sasame said, racing past us and back in the house.

Through the corner of my left eye, I could see Yamato, Kakashi and Sasuke were engaged with the smoke-user.

"Cover me," Hinata said quietly, darting towards Kiho, her Byakugan activated. I pulled out my tanto and my left hand jabbed forward, glowing with electricity.

"Raiju Hashiri!" A hound-shaped lightning flew out of my hand and Kiho smirked and dodged the attack. However, as he leapt away from my attack, he moved closer to Hinata.

"Jūken," Hinata explained and her hands glowed blue. "64 palms!"

Kiho's eyes widened and he substituted himself with a nearby rock that Hinata deftly crushed. He pointed his weaponized hand at us and shot out several missiles.

As I narrowly avoided another explosion, through the corner of my eye, I saw Guren appear and slam a fist into Naruto's cheek. "I won't let you have Yūkimaru!"

"Naruto!" I shouted, turning to face him, but Guren's attack continued to carry the two of them out of my sight.

"Miwako," Hinata said, jumping down behind me, and pressing her back to mine, "please focus!"

I flushed. "S-Sorry, Hinata-chan. Let's hurry up and finish this battle."

I turned to stand side by side with Hinata. "Aa."

**('･ω･')**

Taking my chance, I sliced my tanto across his throat. Kiho's eyes widened and he grasped at his throat, but I continued my assault and with lightning dancing around my blade, I cut off his head.

"... There," I said.

Hinata looked around. "It looks like the others are done, too."

_Kurama? Is Naruto...?_

**The brat and that lady had a boring conversation and hardly fought at all,** Kurama whined. **She took Isobu's whipping boy and the two have long since fled.**

_Wh-Whipping boy...?  
_

**What? Am I wrong? Did Isobu** _**not** _ **bend over for that brat?**

_N-No. It's just... nevermind,_ I said, hiding my smile behind my hands.

**Humph!**

A yawn escaped me, and I rubbed at my eyes. Hinata looked at me with concern. "M-Miwako-chan, when's the last time you slept...?"

"Er..."

Kakashi's hand rested on top of my head as he flickered towards me. "Well, I guess that's my cue to come in and save the day. Hinata-san, Miwako-chan, go get some rest. I think it's safe to say this mission is a success."

"What about Yūkimaru?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Naruto said, heading towards us. "I think he'll be just fine."

Naruto looked over at me and gave me a knowing wink and I chuckled.

"Idiots," Sasuke sighed.

**('･ω･')**

Before we left to return to Konoha, I stood at the edge of the lake, Naruto beside me.

I bowed. "Bye-bye, Isobu-sama. We'll meet again when I can fulfill my promise to you."

Naruto mimicked my action. "Er, bye, Isobu. We never really met, but Kurama doesn't really like you so that makes you _okay_ in my book. Hope we get a chance to talk one day."

 **Ungrateful brat,** Kurama muttered petulantly.

**\- Goodbye, Kurama's humans. -**

"Oi, no need to associate me with _that guy_ so easily," Naruto whined.

Isobu gave a small chuckle, the motion slow and surprisingly light. **\- Then, goodbye Kurama's human and brother to that human. -**

Naruto nodded his head firmly. "That's better."

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Be nice to Kurama."

"He started it," Naruto insisted.

_Kurama, be nice to Naruto._

**He started it.**

**('･ω･')**

About halfway back to camp, Naruto grabbed my hand and tugged me back. We stopped walking, and I looked up at him, curious.

Naruto was staring at my hand, his eyes dark. "... Are you okay?"

"... Aniki...?"

He squeezed my hand. "... Does it... still hurt?"

I squeezed his hand back. "No. It does not physically hurt."

Naruto released his hold on me, tucking his hands in his pockets as he raised his gaze to meet mine. "You didn't hesitate to use Kurama's power against Guren."

"That is correct."

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Yes."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. "Good."

I blinked in surprise at that. "What?"

**What? Did the brat just...** _**approve** _ **of you using my power?**

"You didn't go all out against Kakuzu and Hidan. I don't... I don't want you to do that ever again. I want you to come home - come back to me, _alive_ \- from every mission. So... So no matter what, Imouto, promise me... promise me you won't sacrifice yourself anymore. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to stay alive, and to come back to me. Promise me."

My heart stilled and my stomach dropped. Naruto was staring at me with intense eyes - warm and fearful eyes all at once. They reminded me of Nunnally's eyes when she brought in her baby and she looked at her.

They were loving eyes.

I knew Naruto loved me. But, sometimes...

"Even if it means I lose control in Konoha?"

_But sometimes I wondered if he loved Konoha more than me._

He surprised me, then, when he responded.

"Don't hold back _anywhere_ , Miwako. Just come home."

My eyes widened even more so and I gaped at my brother. "I thought... I thought... I mean... if I lost control in Konoha, then our home would be destroyed...? So, then I couldn't, technically, go home...?"

Naruto glared at me. "Are you an idiot? I thought you were the smart one of us! Home is _home_ \- it's where someone who loves you and is thinking about you is. Your home is with me, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Your home is with the people that love you. Konoha... Konoha is precious to me, true, but not as precious as you. Don't ever forget that!"

And with an annoyed huff, Naruto folded his arms behind his head and started to walk back to camp. "Now let's hurry up and get back! I've got a fierce craving for some Ichiraku ramen."

I stared at his back for a couple of heartbeats, emotions swirling inside my gut. I wasn't certain what I felt at that moment... just that it was a nice feeling.

A warm feeling.

My lips curled into a small smile.

**And yet...**

I caught up with Naruto, moving to walk side-by-side with him.

**... and yet... you still... aren't...** _**happy** _ **.**


	34. I Smiled

**(Flashback)**

Tsunade pursed her lips as she looked over the charts again. I barely spared her a glance, my eyelids droopy as I continued to stare blankly out the window. Sasame was beside her, peering over her shoulder to read the charts.

After a moment, Tsunade placed the charts back at the end of the bed and looked up at me. "I know this is hard for you, Miwako, but... I don't want you to lose hope."

Slowly, I dragged my eyes back over to meet hers.

Tsunade gave me a faint smile. "If I could, I would teach you my regeneration technique, but that would take years. Ever still, this idea might take just long, but... At least it doesn't run the risk of shortening your life span."

"What are you... talking about?"

"Have a little faith in this village, Miwako. We aren't as heartless as you think," Tsunade teased.

I flushed. "Y-You are not, Tsunade-sama... n-none of my friends are."  
"Mn. And neither are the mass kunoichi in this village," Tsunade said.

"What are talking about? What's your... what's your idea?"

"It may not happen every day, but it _does_ happen often enough. Because you are a jinchūriki, with your unique regenerative rate and ability to transform lethal poisons into harmless vitamins, you can receive any blood type. And while not all kunoichi choose to take a path without their... reproductive system... it still happens."

"Are you... are you implying...? But... can that even be done...?"

"It would be a first," Tsunade admitted, "but I believe it would work, especially considering your jinchūriki status and healing capabilities."

"But who would want...?"

Tsunade smiled. "Just have a little faith, Miwako."

I had to resist sneering; forcing my face to morph into cool indifference. "I understand, Tsunade-sama."

_But I do not agree._

"A-Ano..." Sasame said hesitantly, flushing. "I... I, um..."

The door to my room flew open as Ino marched in, hands on her hips and carrying a basket of various goodies. "Alright, don't worry, Miwako-chan! Ino's here to save the day with chocolate."

I smiled.

**(End Flashback)**

**('･ω･')**

I flexed my fingers, my back pressed against the wooden wall in our apartment. Naruto was still sound asleep, and would still be sleeping for another couple of hours, but I had awoken far too early and couldn't get back to sleep.

**Oi.**

I closed my eyes, slipping into the seal. Without hesitation, I entered the cage and cocked my head. This time, the landscape was that of a vast ocean. Kurama was spread out on the sand, and the sun was bright above us. It beamed down on us, warming me. I could taste the salt and feel the warm grains of sand beneath my bare feet.

"What is it, Kurama?" I asked.

Kurama opened a single eye, staring down at me with his red gaze. " **Naruto will be learning the Sage Arts soon enough.** "

"... I... I suppose so."

" **You aren't,** " Kurama informed me.

"I'm not?"

" **No. You aren't. We both know that. Which is why I called you here,** " Kurama said. " **When Naruto leaves for the Mountain... I want you to leave Konohagakure, too. However,** _ **only**_ **you may come along.** "

My eyes widened. "Tsunade-sama would never allow me to leave the village."

" **Aa. Which is why you won't tell her. Have Naruto cover for you,** " Kurama said. " **He will. Pretend you are both leaving for the Mountain - and you might as well go there, it's closer to the destination I have in mind. When you arrive there, pack for a week's travel and stay.** "

"A week?!" I exclaimed. "Pein would have attacked Konoha within that time, though! He attacks not long after... after his battle with Jiraiya-sensei."

" **Aa. I'm aware. And two days after that, the Kumo messengers arrive for the Summit. You will not be needed in Pein's attack. Besides... what do you care for Konoha?** "

"I don't," I muttered, "what I _do_ care about, though, _is_ _my brother_."

" **He'll be fine. If worse really comes to it...** " Kurama trailed off, hesitating. " **... I'll let the brat use me. We both know I'm** _ **more**_ **than a match for Pein.** "

I pursed my lips. "... I know that... I just..."

" **You need to do this, kit,** " Kurama told me. " _ **I**_ **need you to do this. Don't you trust me?** "

At Kurama's sly tone, I flushed. "Don't mock me, Kurama."

He laughed, the sound echoing around me.

I folded my arms across my chest and turned away from him, looking out at the sea. A breeze ran through, and I released a small sigh. "... Alright. I'll do it. But first - "

I was yanked out of my meditative state by the burning pain digging into my right hand. My heart hammered and my stomach dropped.

_It's time. Jiraiya -_

**Go, brat.**

I knew that Jiraiya would be facing Pein. And I knew I couldn't stop that battle. That's why, when I told Jiraiya goodbye and hugged him tightly... I didn't just do that. For _years_ I had been working on a seal that would activate at very specific circumstances and activate in a certain way. After the seal had taken in Senjutsu (a resultant effect when Jiraiya used his Sage mode), it would then begin to monitor the blood-level of its wearer. Namely, Jiraiya.

When the blood reached a certain level, it would then activate and turn into an anchor.

An anchor for my Flying Thunder God.

I had never teleported so far in my life. Amegakure was _nations_ away from Konohagakure, and when I created the seal I knew I couldn't make such a jump willy-nilly. Which was why I had begun to create two more seals to accompany in. One of the seals, I wore on my hand. Each seal had a large amount of my chakra reserved in them - chakra I had been slowly putting inside of them during my two and a half year training leave. Each seal had twice the amount of chakra I possessed (not counting Kurama's reserves). One I wore now, the other was on Jiraiya.

I would have made more, however, I ran out of time. The seals themselves took months to make, and were annoyingly difficult. I couldn't tell you how many scrapped papers I had trying to draw them. Out of all my attempts, I only succeeded in creating two. I could recall how that had actually _impressed_ Jiraiya.

The reason my hand was burning, was the other seal I drew. When the first seal became an anchor, _this_ seal would alert me by any means necessary.

My last seal, was another anchor seal. Only this one was kept in Konohagakure at a very specific location.

_Kurama. I don't know if I'll still have enough chakra to make it to him and back._

**Humph... You can use mine, brat.**

_I don't want to lose control. Kurama, if I go past four-tails -_

**Don't worry. In exchange for helping you keep your cool, you owe me** _**big** _ **, brat.**

I didn't reply, allowing Kurama to instead feel my gratitude. I clapped my hands together and in a burst of bright red light... I was gone.

When the light cleared, I was crouching over Jiraiya's body, breathing heavily. I had burned through the first seal of reserves _and_ my own reserves. My body was shaking and I stared up at the six Peins.

A heartbeat passed.

"I wo **n't let you take** **him from me** ," I whispered, my vision slowly going red as I was forced to begin to draw on Kurama's chakra just to keep from passing out from chakra fatigue. It burned through my veins, and my teeth grew sharper, my nails longer. I placed my hand over Jiraiya's back - where I had placed both of the seals when I hugged him goodbye.

"Kyūbi jinchūriki," Pein said, his eyes narrowing. "You came to us. Surrender - "

Fluctuating my chakra, I activated the second reserve seal and felt my chakra burn through me and Kurama's chakra begin to draw back. In a flash of red, both of us were gone.

The light disappeared a final time, and I was immediately enveloped in a cloak of red. Three tails waved from behind me and _anger_ seared itself in my mind. I was shaking with fury, staring down at my still bleeding godfather. My breath hitched as I saw everything as _redredred_.

Shaking, I jerked my head, locking eyes with a wide-eyed Tsunade.

" **Help him** ," I whispered.

Tsunade's eyes darted down to Jiraiya and I lurched away from her, off the desk. I fell to the floor, shaking and shuddering. A fourth tail slowly formed and my skin started _buuuuuRRRRRNNNN_.

I was breathing through my nose, and I curled up on myself, shaking.

Why was I HELPING THEM?! I HATED them. I HATEDthisplACE. This mAN abandONED me.

A snarl slowly let itself out of me, and I shuddered again.

"Shizune," Tsunade barked, "get the emergency kit _now!_ Miwako, are you in control?"

Cowardcoward _coward_. Barking at _me_? That witch! That BITCH!

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Another burst of rage came through me and I hissed. " **Ssssort offffff. I... neeeeeeedtoleee** _ **aaave**_."

Kill them! _Kill them!_ They DOn't deserve my help. They hATE me. They _beat_ me. Destroy this place. I nEEded to _killkillkill_ them before they _killkillkill_ mE.

Grandfather DIED for them and they put a COWARD in his _placethosesonofabitchesdon'tdeservehissacrifice_.

**Calm yourself, brat.**

Another snarl escaped my lips and my eyes locked onto the window. I leapt out of Tsunade's office, smashing through the window and landing on the roof. Immediately, I could feel the ANBU surround me. I knew they sensed my _chaaaaaaaaakra_ and they knew I came from the HoKAGE's office.

"Leave her!" Tsunade roared from her office.

I sprinted past them, my feet digging in unnecessarily hard into the roof and using it as a launch pad. The roof shattered beneath my take off and a vindictive pleasure fluttered in the pit of my stomach. Each roof I ran across, I purposely put in too much of an extra force to take off.

Kiiiii _iiiiiiiiiiillllllllll_ them. WHY aren't you _kiiiiiiiiiillllling_ them? Destr _oooOOOooy_ them. They wouldn't hesitate to do the sAME in your place.

I shook my head again, continuing to sprint out and away from Konoha. I leapt up to the Hokage's heads, and when my eyes rested on Minato and Hiruzen -

_Whydiddyouhavetoleaveme?_

Pain jabbed through my heart - fresh grief as if it was only yesterday I had held Grandfather's body, feeling him grow colder and _colder_. As if it was only yesterday that a man who loved me more than life itself sacrificed _everything_ for me.

And _Papa_ who watched me wither away and die and _Momma_ who cried and cried and _Lala_ who wore her mask of smiles and -

 _BeepbeepBEEP_ of silence and the -

 _SobbingcryingpleaDING_ woman who was dying before I even knew her and -

BEATBEATBEATPOUNDPOUNDPOUND because I was _scumscumscum -_

SharpSTINGofbetrayelthatWON'TGOAWAY -

Growing _coldercolderandcoooOOOLDEr -_

A roar escaped my lips, echoing through the night as I landed on top of the Hokage's mountain. A roar of grief and pain and _hate_ and -

I took off into the forest, sprinting as fast as I could and disappeared in the early morning air.

**('･ω･')**

It was late afternoon when I returned.

I hopped from roof to roof, ignoring how some of the buildings no longer _had_ roofs, and I climbed up through the now repaired window into Tsunade's office.

Only Shizune was in her office, sorting through paperwork. She looked up when I entered, her eyes widening and she stood up. "Miwako! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," I said roughly, clearing my throat. "Where's Tsunade-sama? And Jiraiya-sensei?"

"They are both in the ER," Shizune said softly. "It... it looks like it could go either way."

I breathed out through my nose, closing my eyes and rocking back to the balls of my feet. "... Mn. Is there... I mean, is there anything I can do?"

Shizune gave a short smile. "Actually, Tsunade-sama had a mission picked out for your team - they left some hours ago; it was an emergency mission. The Tsuchigumo requested urgent assistance. Do you know where to head, or - "

"I know," I cut, pursing my lips. "... Sorry, I just... I thought I would be able to stay here with Jiraiya..."

Shizune's expression softened. "I know, but there isn't much you can do. He's in the best hands. I suspect by the time you return, he'll be ready for visitation, so hurry up, okay?"

I breathed out slowly. "Right. Ja ne, Shizune-san."

**('･ω･')**

I kicked off from the tree branch, leaping up high in the air. I could faintly smell Naruto's scent, and I as continued my pursuit, Kurama filled me in on what had transpired.

During the Third Great War the Tsuchigumo Clan invented a jutsu powerful enough to wipe out villages in one fell swoop. When the war ended, Grandfather demanded that the jutsu be forbidden and locked away. In exchange for the demand, the Tsuchigumo Clan was provided security by Konoha. Should they ever need assistance, Konoha would come to their aide. It seemed that only moments after I had transported Jiraiya to Konoha, Konoha received Tsuchigumo's message.

A group had infiltrated their lands and gotten past their defenses. They had sent their heiress, along with a single escort, to escape while the servant held them off. The heiress needed protection so she could be safely transported to the nearest village - what they perceived as a safe house.

Naruto and the others had already delivered the girl to the village, however...

 _If I remember correctly, the village wasn't safe anyway. Naruto has a good eye to realize this,_ I thought, kicking off from the other branch. _It was infiltrated._

**Aa. He recognized the looks the villagers were giving her. The same kind of looks Konoha give you and Naruto. He's already met Utakata - the jinchūriki for Saiken (Rokubi - Six-Tails) and naturally, they got off on the wrong foot.**

My lips twitched with amusement. _That doesn't surprise me. Hotaru is the heiress, right? Has Naruto returned to the village, yet?_

**He just reached it... he's finding out now that they turned on her and handed her over to the enemy. She escaped, yadda, yadda. And he's off. Ah, Sasuke hit him over the head. I'm starting to like that Uchiha.**

I sighed. _It's going to be a while before I meet up with them. Understandable, as they had such a huge head start. Frankly, if I wasn't as fast as I am now (and I'm not just saying that to be narcissistic) I wouldn't have a chance of catching up to them until the next night._

Kurama snorted and comfortable silence fell between us.

**('･ω･')**

I landed with an explosion, digging my feet into the ground with as much force as I dared to muster in hopes of intimidation. The Kirigakure ANBU stiffened and two of their guards turned around to face me. I had landed behind them, eyeing them with open disdain and distrust. The leader of the group, or who I assumed to be the leader, was holding Hotaru, our heiress, hostage.

I knew they were, in actuality, after Utakata. However, _that_ just made me _more_ pissed off. Because they didn't care about _him_. They cared about the bijū inside of him, about Saiken.

They just wanted to _use_ him.

My hands curled into fists.

Naruto, Sasuke, Utakata and Kakashi were on a ledge overlooking us.

"Miwako," Naruto exclaimed, his face lighting up in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

I pulled out one of special blades and threw it towards Naruto. He caught it deftly, recognizing it.

"Back-up. Oi. Kirigakure shinobi. Why are you holding _Konoha's_ client hostage?" I demanded. "Let her go this instant!"

"No," he said, glancing back at me. He turned his position so that his back faced neither groups.

"In that case, we'll take her back by force," Naruto snarled.

I grinned. Raising my right hand, I pulled back the cloth over the palm of my hand. "I couldn't agree more."

Naruto summoned a clone and Sasuke unsheathed his katana, leaping up in the air. Naruto formed a Rasengan. "I'll take the one in the middle, Sasuke, left, Miwako, right."  
My hands flexed and I pulled out my tanto. "Last chance to give us the girl."

"Shisho," Hotaru whispered, looking up at Utakata. Utakata tensed, preparing to attack, as well. The shinobi holding Hotaru raised a single hand, and rain began to fall.

Naruto's Rasengan began to die away and at his confused look, Utakata explained, "It's a jutsu that east away the chakra it comes in contact with."

Naruto looked annoyed, and Sasuke and he exchanged a glance. Naruto sprinted forward, Sasuke directly to his left. The first two shinobi snapped out their water whips towards them, but both of them avoided the attack with ease.

Taking my chance while those two were distracted, I dove in towards the kunoichi at the back, whipping out my tanto and engaging in taijutsu. The kunoichi summoned a water whip, snapping it towards me, but I dove underneath it. She pulled out several senbon in the same motion that I dodged her whip, and I raised my tanto. She threw her senbon, but I deflected them with my tanto, moving in on her in the same process. My right hand came out and she caught it with her own.

I smirked in triumph, disengaging from the bout.

She eyed me momentarily, before I disappeared in a bright red flash, my tanto poised in my hands.

_They want to use Saiken. Break him, like they already did with Isobu._

I reappeared behind her in the very same second and my tanto dug into her, a surge of sadistic victory overcoming me.

_There was a reason Papa was such a feared opponent. The speed to use the Flying Thunder God can't be matched so easily, only very few are capable of reacting to it in time. And a nameless kunoichi isn't one of them._

A tense atmosphere overtook the battlefield as all eyes came towards us.

"Your comrade will die if she doesn't get treatment," I said nonchalantly, removing my blade roughly, slowly, uncaringly. She whirled around to me, but I had already used the Flying Thunder God again and appeared beside Naruto. She was clutching at her chest, trying her damndest to staunch the quickly pouring out blood. My eyes flickered around the group, and I saw another ANBU member clutching their right arm - it seemed Sasuke had cut him with his katana.

"My teammate is right," Kakashi said. "This isn't a battle you can win. I don't know why you're here, nor do I care: only that you are interfering with a Konoha mission."

The shinobi holding Hotaru seemed to be glaring at us, stepping away.

Naruto dug his fist into his palm. "Give us back Hotaru, _right now_."

Sasuke did not verbally say anything, but his eyes hardened as a dark gleam took to them.

" _Tt_ ," the shinobi muttered. "We're on a mission, too."

 _Yes. To enslave Saiken again. Like fuck I'm going to let that happen. Besides, Pein will be approaching this area soon enough to attempt to capture Saiken. I couldn't bring Isobu back to Konoha, but... but Utakata... Utakata might be a possibility. He_ is _after all, a human. Granted, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, but given how Zabuza is also a missing-nin from Kirigakure and Konoha is openly friends with him, I see no reason why we can't do the same for him._

 _And I won't let Kirigakure enslave Saiken. And... And Konoha_ won't _enslave Saiken. They... they listened to reason for Isobu, so maybe..._

"You do _not_ have the opportunity to negotiate," I snapped. "Your kunoichi is about to pass out any second from blood loss. You might have our heiress, but if you kill her, _we will kill you_. If you give us the girl, _we will let you leave_."

Kakashi placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "We only want the girl. Let's not spill any more unnecessary blood. If we continue to use force like this, the repercussions may supersede all of us and affect our villages."

"Last chance," Sasuke said lowly.

A somber silence filled the air, only broken by the watery coughs from the kunoichi. She was wobbling on her feet now.

"Very well," the shinobi bit out, releasing the girl. Hotaru ran back to us, well, back to Utakata.

"Shisho," Hotaru exclaimed, her eyes round with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Idiot. I should be asking you that," Utakata grouched.

I watched the Kirigakure ANBU leave.

 _If Pein wasn't going to already kill them..._ I trailed off.

**You would?**

_I don't know what I'd do. Seeing Isobu... Hearing how he felt... what he thought... it still makes me angry just thinking about it. I couldn't help him, and..._

Turning away from the others, I stared out at the forest. _... and now I'm presented with another opportunity to help a bijū. Besides, they aren't going to just give up on Utakata. At least... not for a while._

Kurama seemed to sigh. **No matter. There's still the matter of convincing him to come back to Konoha, you know.**

 _I'll drag him if I have to. I'm not abandoning Saiken. Not when there's something I can actually_ do _about it. Besides, he dislikes Kirigakure, too, right? Zabuza and Haku still hate Kirigakure. Maybe he would be interested in joining Wave?_

**Don't be so optimistic. It doesn't suit you.**

_Whatever. All I know is that Tsunade would be far more open minded to a jinchūriki entering the village than an actual tailed beast - and a jinchūriki may be more open minded to persuasion._

"Why were they even here?" Naruto muttered.

"Because Utakata is like Zabuza," I huffed. "They're just trying to keep anymore of their nin from joining Wave. They didn't push for him, of course, because they knew they'd lose. They had no leeway, except for the hostage, and if _they_ killed the hostage then it would look bad for them (and thus their village) _and_ we would kill them. Or at least I would."

"You're like Zabuza?" Naruto questioned, squinting at Utakata. Utakata stared back at him neutrally.

"And us," I commented. "He's a jinchūriki, too, right?"

At _that_ , Utakata's eyes widened and his head snapped around to stare at me. I shrugged and patted my stomach. "Naruto and I are the Kyūbi jinchūriki. Kurama sensed Saiken inside of you."

"S-Saiken...? You mean... that...?"

"Creature who was imprisoned against his will? Yes. That one."

"Wow, you're like Gaara and us?" Naruto asked, grinning brightly. "Maybe ya aren't so bad after all! Saiken... that's... the slug one right? So then you're a grouchy-slug!"  
"I am _not_ grouchy," Utakata snapped.

"No matter," Kakashi said, completely unbothered by this new development, "now that she's safe, we should head back to the castle and rethink our stance."

"Goodie," I mumbled.

**('･ω･')**

On the way back to the castle, Hotaru had managed to get injured – don't ask how, I wasn't looking. One moment she was talking with Naruto, next Sasuke was hitting Naruto over the head and scolding him. I carried Hotaru on my back and when we reached the castle, I placed her in her room. I then proceeded to shoo everyone out, saying that only Utakata could guard the door. The _only_ reason I was allowing that was because he kept fluttering around her like a mother hen. A grouchy, stubborn, mother hen.

"U-Um..." Hotaru began hesitantly, brushing back some golden hair. "You don't have to treat me, Miwako-san..."

I shushed her, placing a finger over her lips and offering her a faint smile. "Don't be silly. You hurt your arm and shoulder, so it's easier this way. Besides, I'm the only girl on this team, so..."  
Hotaru blushed and nodded her head. Satisfied that she wouldn't protest anymore, I asked her to take off her shirt so I could properly treat the wound. She looked hesitant, and fidgeted nervously, but after a moment she took it off.

"Please... don't tell anyone..."  
"Well, Utakata is at the door, so he can hear... Is that a scroll in your back?"  
There, with bulging veins accompanying it... was a scroll. Right inside her back. With a gentle finger, I traced it along the path of the veins. I channeled chakra into the tip of my finger, and in reaction, seals began to make themselves present upon her back. Within a matter of seconds, I could read the sealing code written on her back to contain the scroll.

Hotaru flushed. "... Grandfather... Grandfather entrusted the Forbidden Scroll to me, so..."  
I raised my hands, still scanning over the seals with a deft eye. "He put it inside ya. No need to say anything more. I get it. My father and mother entrusted the Kyūbi to me and Naruto. We didn't actually get a say in it, but..." I shrugged. "Kurama, the Kyūbi, is now my best friend."

**You're too sweet.**

_You're sarcasm is noted, but it's true. You are._

**Hmph.**

Hotaru kept her back to me, as she looked down at her lap. In that instant, the door to the room slid open and Utakata stormed inside. "Is it true... do you...?"  
His eyes settled on the scroll in her back and his expression darkened. "That's... the forbidden jutsu of the Tsuchigumo Clan. Your grandfather had it engraved into your own body?!"

Hotaru glanced back him, her expression shameful. She looked away from him, hugging herself closely. Utakata approached her slowly, reaching out a hand and resting it on her shoulder. "To hell with the jutsu... to hell with the clan... to hell with one's own master! And all these selfish guys who do atrocious things to those who serve them without a hint of remorse. They think of us... as mere tools. Tools... who don't speak."

His words rang true to my ears, and I knew Kurama was agreeing. Hotaru agreed to take the scroll inside of herself for safe keeping, because she believed it would restore her clan. She believed she could one day master it and bring back honor to her nearly-extinct clan. She took that burden upon herself, and it had only ever brought her grief.

"Hotaru... I know you think this jutsu will save your clan. I know you thought you were prepared to handle the burden... but..." I bit my bottom lip and approached her other side. Utakata pulled her robe back up, covering the shameful scroll. "But that jutsu needs to die with the past. My Jiji had it sealed away for a reason. You need to let it go."

While I was speaking, I had continued to read the seals, and when I was done, a chill settled over me. The seals on her back, that contained the scroll, were going to be rather... problematic.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's – It's the Tsuchigumo Clan's last hope. I – I can't – I – "

"You _can_ ," Utakata growled. "That jutsu has brought you nothing, but pain. You owe this clan nothing – it was dying before you were born!"  
She shook her head, more violently this time. "I – "

I placed a hand on her shoulder, locking eyes with her. She struggled to meet my eyes, but my gaze was firm, and unwavering. "I may not look it, but I _am_ very good with seals, and I _know_ that if you don't remove that scroll soon... _you will die_."

She stiffened at that, and Utakata gave me a surprised look. I pursed my lips, firm on the matter. "That seal is decaying away inside your own body. You have, _maybe_ , a month before it completely erodes away and you self-destruct. I don't know who sealed that thing in you – maybe they just weren't as proficient with seals, or maybe _they wanted this thing gone from the world because they knew it would only bring pain_. That jutsu wiped away _villages_ in the blink of an eye."

Hotaru's shoulders sagged in defeat. "But... I... Then I guess... I'll just have to master it in the month!"  
"That's not going to happen," Utakata said bluntly, brutally honest.

Hotaru cringed. "Then... Then we have to find someone else who can. I remember Oji-san mentioned a cousin of mine... Shiranami... maybe if we find him..."

"You would hand over a completely power-house of a jutsu to someone _you don't know_?" I demanded.

She winced.

"Miwako-san is right," Utakata said. "You can't be so reckless with it. We have to get it out of you. Miwako-san... could you...?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I can."

"But," Hotaru protested weakly, "there has to be... I can't let my clan just... just die out!"  
"And who says you need this jutsu to prevent that from happening?" I demanded. "Why do you need to rely on this jutsu? What's to stop you from going out on your own and making a name for yourself? For your _clan_? The Yondaime Hokage didn't come from any famous clan, but he turned himself into something. What's to stop you from doing the same thing?"

"I – I'm not a seal master like – "

"Maybe not now, but you could be, couldn't you? My point is: you don't need that thing to restore your clan. You're still alive and kickin' aren't ya? You got two legs, don't ya? Then get up and _do_ something."

Hotaru was staring at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

I blushed, then huffed, and pointedly looked away.

**Wow.**

_Sh-Shut up._

**Did you just...**

_Sh-Shut up! I-I mean it._

**Did you** _**really** _ **just...**

_Kurama, I-I-I'm warning you...!_

Hotaru's eyes shined and she lurched from her sitting position to tackle in to me. "Th-Thank you, Miwako-san."

**Did you just** _**talk-no-jutsu** _ **this girl?**

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

**I thought that was** _**Naruto's** _ **thing... but now...**

Feeling _extremely_ uncomfortable, I awkwardly returned Hotaru's tight hug. "Um. There, there... I just... I mean... uh... a little help, Utakata-san?"

Utakata just smirked at us. I huffed and puffed, but my dark glares just made his smirk widen. Hotaru finally pulled back from me, then turned and hugged Utakata. Utakata's eyes widened and he stiffened immediately.

When Hotaru pulled back, she was smiling brightly. "I know what I want to do. I-I want to get this out of me... and then... and then... I want to make a name for myself – for my clan! Shisho... you said earlier that you were leaving, and now I know for certain: I want to come with you."

Utakata paled at that. "I told you not to call me _Shisho_. And what makes you think that I'll agree to take you along with me?"  
Hotaru opened her mouth to reply, but I cleared my throat. "You two can have this little spat later. I need to treat Hotaru's wounds _first_ , and then we need to talk about the mission. So unless you want to see her shirtless, Utakata-san, I suggest you go back out to guarding the door."

He flushed.

**('･ω･')**

"Okay, so I'll remove the jutsu later tonight," I said, glancing around at everyone. We were all gathered in Hotaru's room, and the girl was sitting awfully close to me. "I need some time to gather the proper supplies, but it should be simple enough. Thankfully, it's using a space-storage seal within itself, so I don't need medical training... _However_..."

" _However_ ," Kakashi went on for me, "we need to take care of the bandits who were after Hotaru in the first place. Undoubtedly, they'll keep striking until they're either dead, or the jutsu is destroyed. Frankly, I'd feel better if it was the aforementioned. Better not to leave loose ends over something this valuable."

"Thankfully," I continued, "they had entered the castle, so their scent is all over the place. With Pakkun and the others, Kakashi or I could track them down with ease."

" _But_ ," Sasuke said, "let me guess: you need to stay here with Hotaru, so Kakashi and _either_ myself and Naruto, will actually track them down and eliminate them."

"Close," Kakashi said, his eye crinkling into his eye-smile. "I, Naruto _and_ Sasuke will track them down. Utakata-san and Miwako will stay here with Hotaru. While Miwako's extracting the jutsu, Utakata-san and Bull will keep watch."

Naruto gave me a worried look. "That's... dangerous, though."

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "It won't be dangerous if you do your part and take care of those bandits, Aniki. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Naruto pursed his lips, but didn't reply.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, then. When do we head out?"  
"Now," Kakashi said, seeming to smile beneath his mask.

In the same instant, both Kakashi and I summoned the ninken. I summoned Bull, while Kakashi summoned the rest of the pack. Bull, the massive black bulldog, gave me a happy bark and licked my cheek. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, smothering my face against his soft fur.

"Bull's on guard duty for Miwako, the rest of you, we'll be tracking down bandits."

**('･ω･')**

"Those pieces of paper are going to take the jutsu out of me?" Hotaru asked, peering down at the many seals I had drawn around us. I glanced up at her, offering her a faint smile. We were outside of the castle (as I would need a _lot_ of room to safely extract the jutsu), and sprawled out on the grass. It was a beautiful night; the temperature was just right, not a cloud in sight in the starry sky, and perfectly quiet.

"Yeah. I need a lot more than I normally would because of the lock on the seal. I have no intentions of using the jutsu, so I don't need to know the key. But, because it's staying locked, I have to take extra measures to get it out of ya," I said.

"Hmm," Hotaru hummed, peering closely at the slips of paper. "It seems so strange that such a tiny piece of paper can hold so much power."  
I grinned at her. "That's nothing. A 'tiny slip of paper' is currently holding _the_ Kyūbi inside of me, much to his dismay."

Hotaru giggled and Utakata snorted, then asked, "Miwako-san... you said you were a jinchūriki... who placed the bijū inside of you?"  
"My father," I said. "Well, technically my mom, too, but mostly my father."

"Do you hate him?"  
I blinked in surprise at that. "Hate him? No. He's my father. And... well... my circumstances were a bit... different. Kurama said that Saiken said you hate your master because he tried to take Saiken from you."

"Saiken...?" Utakata trailed off. "Is that... Is that his name?"

"Yep."

Hotaru peered up at Utakata. "Utakata-sama, are you friendly with your bijū like Miwako-chan?"

Utakata shrugged. "We have... talked... but... I do not know what we'd call each other."

"To be fair," I reasoned, "I went out of my way to make Kurama my best friend."

"Are you even allowed to talk about this?" Utakata asked. "I thought most villages swore their jinchūriki into secrecy."

"Yeah, I was sworn into secrecy... until I became a Chūnin. Now Tsunade-sama doesn't really care who I tell. They're going to figure it out anyway when they see me using the power, right? I'm not ashamed of the fact, either. Are you, Utakata-san?"

Utakata shrugged. "I am indifferent to the fact that I am a jinchūriki. My only real animosity is towards..."

"... your master because he tried to take Saiken out against your will, yeah," I said, nodding my head.

Utakata's eyes narrowed. "How are you communicating with Saiken without my knowledge?"  
I felt pleased that he used Saiken's name. "Kurama. The bijū can talk to one another. Don't ask me how, because even _I_ don't know that."

"U-Um..."

Our eyes moved over to Hotaru who was fidgeting nervously. "U-Utakata-sama... is that... is that why you don't want me to call you _Shisho_...? Because _your_ Shisho was... was not nice?"  
He shrugged and looked away.

"But, but you're not like your Shisho," Hotaru protested. "You're very nice! When you want to be. Sometimes. What I mean is, I would be honored if you let me call you Shisho, because you're a wonderful – "

Utakata sighed. "Just give it up already."

" – then can I call you _sensei_ , seeing how we'll be traveling together?"

"I still have yet to agree to the whole traveling together thing."

"Well why not?" I asked. "She obviously enjoys your company and you obviously enjoy hers."

"I do _not_ – "

"Tsundere," I sung.

Utakata stammered and flushed. "I am _not_ – "

" – _not_ a tsundere?" I finished for him, smiling coyly.

"B-Brat," Utakata accused.

"Thank you," I said. "Alright, almost done, Hotaru. I'll add in some numbing seals so you won't feel a thing."

Hotaru beamed. "Thank you, Miwako-chan."

"Sure, sure..."

Bull barked loudly, then growled. I caught a new scent in the wind, as a man appeared before us. He was tan with wavy black hair and dark eyes. I recognized him as Shiranami – the leader of the bandits. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

I stared blankly at him, then I turned to Utakata. "Watch Hotaru. I got this."  
Standing up, I cracked my knuckles. "No offense, shinobi-san, but the sooner I finish this up, the sooner I can get home and check in on my godfather. He was kind of in critical condition last I checked, so I'm _really_ not in the mood for your little bullshit."

**Care to use my chakra?**

_That would be over doing it, wouldn't it? He's not that big of a threat._

**Perhaps.**

He raised a finger at me, then began to move it quickly, drawing kanji in the air. I recognized the kanji as _bind_. It flew straight at me and I deftly dodged it, leaping up into the air. With a snarl, my leg swung out and my foot connected in the exact spot he once was. The ground erupted beneath me, as he leapt away.

In the same instance he was in the air, I grinned maliciously and flung out my hands. Red lightning bloomed to life inside of them before erupting out. The lightning took shape of a fox, racing through the air. His eyes widened and he wasted no time in drawing the kanji for _barrier._

The attack blazed straight through the barrier with no problem, and my eyes widened in surprise at that.

**That attack is pumped with** _**my** _ **chakra. No simple word-binding jutsu can stop** _**that** _ **.**

_Heh. So if Naruto had just drawn on your chakra to begin with in_ his _battle in canon, it wouldn't have been so difficult?_

**Correct. That's also why Saiken won so easily... aside from the fact that he's a powerhouse and this silly little man is a pathetic worm squirming on the ground.**

The attack slammed into Shiranami with deadly accuracy. He flew high up into the air, until I couldn't properly see him, before he came spiraling down. He collided into the ground with a loud crunch, forming a small crater. I walked over to him, pulled out my kunai and proceeded to slice his throat.

 _Better safe than sorry,_ I thought. Then, with a bright smile, I turned around and said, "Welp. That's taken care of. I'm almost done with the seals, so bear with me, okay?"

Hotaru smiled back at me. "M-Mn! Thank you, Miwako-chan."

"Sure, sure. Hey, Utakata-san, you can stop holding Hotaru now."

Utakata promptly released his hold on her shoulders and pointedly looked away from her.

_Those two are such a cute couple._

**Why do you say that?**

_Aw come on, don't you see it? He's so flustered and such a tsundere, and she's all happy around him, willing to go out of her way to make him happy... Nothing? Really? Bah._

**Stop what you're doing. You're not a romantic. Don't go down that road or I will pump you so full of energy, you won't be sleeping for** _ **weeks**_.

_Don't be like that._

**Hmph.**

Unable to help myself, I grinned.

**('･ω･')**

"Aaaand... done," I declared. Hotaru and I were panting heavily from the extraction. While there was no pain in it, it was still a tiring process. It was dawn, and the rest of team seven had returned a couple hours ago.

Naruto, who had been soundly asleep at my side, snorted and rolled over. I looked down and affectionately kissed his forehead. "Wakey, wakey, Aniki. All done."

"Thank you, Miwako-chan," Hotaru panted. She was kneeling in front of me, her back to me, but she turned her head to smile at me.

I blushed. "Don't mention it."

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" Utakata inquired, looking at her closely.

"Yes... Sensei."

"Still haven't decided," Utakata grouched.

Hotaru and I just exchanged smiles.

Naruto yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke, who had been sitting a little ways from us in the grass said, "Is that it, then? It's destroyed?"

"Not yet. Here, pyro, go burn it up," I said, tossing the scroll to him. Sasuke smirked, held it up and then breathed out a little fire. In no time, it was a pile of ash.

"Well," Kakashi said, "the bandits are taken care of, the scroll is destroyed... looks like this mission is complete."

Utakata sighed. "I suppose you will return to your village, whereas I..."

"Come back to Konoha with us."

All eyes snapped towards me. I remained firm, however, my eyes hard. "I know you're a jinchūriki. I know that you're a fugitive, but... You need to come with us. You can officially join Wave - as they have _many_ nuke-nin - but you need to come back to Konoha with us."

Utakata turned to face me, his gaze calculating. "Why?"

"The Akatsuki is after your bijū," I said, wasting no time in getting to the point. "Even if you reconcile with your village and are no longer a nuke-nin, the Akatsuki _will_ find you. I... I'm begging of you to please come back to Konoha with us so we can protect you. Even if it's only for a little while until the Akatsuki is dealt with. They're unimaginably strong and have already collected most of the bijū by now."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right! The Akatsuki are bad news. For now, you guys should come back to Konoha."

Hotaru looked worryingly at Utakata. "If we don't, then the Akatsuki will come after us...?"  
Utakata looked away, his brow furrowed. "... Must I always be on the run?"

"Not always," I said. "But, please, be patient for now."

"Utakata-sama..." Hotaru trailed off.

"I understand," Utakata said. "I'll come to Konoha with you."

"And I'll accompany him," Hotaru said firmly.

Utakata sighed. "... You know what? I give up. Fine. Come with me, Hotaru."

Hotaru beamed.

I smiled.


	35. Start

Utakata and Hotaru were admitted into the T&I for about a week (just standard procedure—nothing to be worried about; we were able to visit them multiple times, and they assured us their treatment was fine), and at the end of the week, they were supposed to be transferred to Wave.

The timing could _not_ have been better. From what I had calculated, the Invasion would happen in about eight days. So they would be out of Konoha the day before the Invasion, and there would be no way to track them. I knew that they would be safe in Wave while Pein attacked Konoha... and hopefully... they would stay safe.

Even if Pein learned about them going to Wave, I doubted he would stop his pursuit of Konoha. Konoha was personal for him. It was his way of... justice.

Heh. Not that I could blame him...

Jiraiya struggled to sit up in his hospital bed. I leaned towards him from my chair, pressing firmly on his shoulders to push him back in a lying position. "Don't strain yourself."

He shook his head, sighing. With a bandaged hand, Jiraiya gestured to the notepad and pen that sat at his bedside table. Naruto reached around me, grabbed them and held them out to our godfather. Jiraiya quickly wrote something down.

_**Not being able to talk for so long sucks ass.** _

My lips twitched. "Frankly, I'm just glad that you're al... you'll be able to talk again."

Jiraiya eyed me a moment, his expression somber. He turned to another page and wrote something down before presenting it to us.

_**Aa. Both of you better stop being so gloomy. There's a reason why I asked you both to come here. Although I've already told Tsunade what I know about the enemy, it's about time I told the two of you... Tonight, both of you will be leaving with me to begin the next stage of your training.** _

Kurama purred, **Well.** _ **Naruto**_ **will partake in the training.**

"Next stage?" Naruto echoed.

Jiraiya waved his hand in a dismissive manner (the universal sign that he would explain it later) just as Tsunade entered the room.

"Out, you two," Tsunade said. "You can talk to him later."

Naruto's brow furrowed, but he didn't argue. Standing up, he left the room and I followed after him.

"Actually... Nii-chan," I asked softly, grabbing at his sleeve. Naruto glanced back at me, cocking his head.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately."

"... Sure?"

**('･ω･')**

The two of us sat in front of each other on Naruto's bed in our apartment, our legs crossed.

"What's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

I took a deep breath. "I need you to cover for me."

Naruto blinked vapidly. "... What?"

"Kurama and I have a pretty good idea what Jiraiya-sama will be teaching you - and attempting to teach _us_ ," I said slowly, "and... and Kurama and I have different plans. Plans that involve me being outside of Konoha. Alone. Without you. Or anyone else."

Naruto stilled. "... What."

"We have to do some things," I confessed, fidgeting nervously. "I, um, I can't say _what_ exactly because I, er, don't really know myself."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "This is all Kurama's idea, isn't it?"

**That's right.**

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further, and he started to frown. Kurama didn't speak to both of us at the same time often, but it wasn't exactly new.

"What do you need to do?" Naruto asked.

**None of your concern.**

"It _is_ my concern," Naruto said lowly, his hands clenching into fists. "I wasn't - I wasn't there to protect her from the Akatsuki, and - "

"I'm _not_ some helpless little girl," I cut in, my temper getting the better of me. "Naruto, I could have probably handled Hidan and Kakuzu if I didn't restrict myself. Or at the very least, I wouldn't have lost so much. I'm not doing that anymore. And if worse really comes to worse, I'll use the Flying Thunder God and teleport straight back to you."

"You couldn't do that last time," Naruto argued, "so you can't promise you can do that again."

I shook my head, disagreeing. "I _can_ , and I _will_. Please, Naruto. You have to trust me."

Naruto stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "I trust _you,_ Imouto. I don't trust _him_ , though."

Kurama sneered. **I'm not the one who let her down. I may have done many things,** _ **brat**_ **, but** _ **that**_ **is not one of them. Whereas you, on the other hand,** _ **have**_ **, and you're about to do it** _ **again**_ **. Is that all you're good for?** _ **Letting your precious people down**_ **?  
**

Naruto's cheeks took on a rosy hue, and he snapped, "You're also the one that _murdered_ our parents!"

" _Enough_ ," I said sharply to both of them, disliking where this conversation was going. Both of them were fidgeting, Kurama's anger spiked and Naruto's patience was running thin. "This isn't about the past. This is about _now_. Naruto, if you _really_ trust me, then you need to trust me to make my own decisions."

Naruto looked away, his gaze trailing downcast and his shoulders fell. "I... You really want to do this?"

"I do," I said firmly.

"... Do you _have_ to go alone?" Naruto asked, turning his pleading gaze back to me. "Can't someone else - anyone else - go with you? _Please_?"

At that, I had to pause. Naruto _rarely_ used that tone with me, and he even more rarely asked anything of me. My hands curled into fists and I dug them in my lap, shifting anxiously. I couldn't bring myself to meet his warm, concerned-filled eyes, and so I was forced to look down.

"W-Well..."

"Please?" Naruto asked again. " _Please_?"

Kurama gave a giant sigh. **Oh, good grief...**

"I-It's just th-that..." I trailed off, then I readjusted my gears. "Well, who _could_ come with me? You'll be training with Jiraiya, and Jiraiya will be training you. We can't trust _all_ of our friends to just go along with me on Kurama's wishes. Can you think of _one_ person who will be willing to indulge Kurama and myself and _not_ report us to Konoha?"

Naruto frowned, then his face brightened. "Sasuke!"

**NO UCHIHA.**

Kurama's roar had both of us wincing.

Naruto sighed. "Well... there has to be _someone_. Maybe Kakashi-sensei?"  
"No," I said flatly. "I don't trust him not to drag me back to Konoha."

"You don't know that for sure," Naruto argued.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Oh? You think he'd be willing to humor me? Humor _us_?"

Naruto shrugged. "It'd give you a good excuse, though, wouldn't it? He could say he wants to train you some more in ninken or something, right?"

"He'll think it'll be safer if I stayed in Konoha, so he'll take me back to Konoha," I said firmly.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and flopped backwards on his bed. "I don't know! I just don't want you to go alone, okay? I just..."

"I'll be fine," I soothed, crawling off the bed and standing up. "I'm not a helpless girl. Besides, you can't always be there to protect me."

Naruto rolled over on his side, tossing his arm over his eyes and sighing.

"... Please?"

I sighed. "... I'll see what I can do."

**('･ω･')**

_It'd be easier to find someone to come with us, if you'd tell me what we're doing in the first place,_ I thought. _And if you were a bit more cooperative._

 **No one can come with us,** Kurama argued stubbornly. **It'll ruin everything.**

_It'll destroy Naruto's peace of mind and he won't be able to focus on training!_

**I'll remain in constant contact with him and tell him how you're doing,** Kurama attempted to placate me.

_You'll fuck up his training even more so!  
_ **Humph. Not my fault the idiot wants to train with** _**toads** _ **when he has** _**me** _ **.**

_You wouldn't train him if he was the last living creature in this whole damn universe._

**So?**

_Nevermind,_ I thought morosely, deeming the situation of persuading Kurama to be hopeless. At least in regards to Naruto's training. _Can't you be at least a_ little _cooperative?_

**No.**

_Don't make me take away your scenery!_

**You wouldn't.**

_Don't make me take away the communication seal!_

**You won't.**

_... Don't make me...?_

**Mm-hmm...?  
** _I'll tell Naruto you're a tsundere._

**Do that and I'll pump so much energy into you, you won't sleep for a** _**week** _ **.**

_You're really mean, you know that?_

**It would not be the first time I've heard that. Look, kit, this is something you're just going to have to trust me on. I don't want to say anything and spoil the... surprise... but trust me... You'll be just fine.**

_I trust you, Kurama. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. I just... I don't want Naruto to be so... uncomfortable with this. He_ doesn't _trust you and you aren't exactly helping the matters._

Kurama seemed to be shrugging, because his tone was nonchalant. **That's his issue. He hasn't learned to look underneath the underneath and he's not ready to accept the fact that believe it or not, I'm** _ **not**_ **evil incarnate. That's Madara.**

 _Madara-_ sama _,_ I corrected.

**Drop that damn** _**sama** _ **.**

My lips twitched.

_There. Done with the seals. Do these look right?_

I leaned back from my work, massaging my sore hands as I looked at the many seals I had spread about in our living room. They were a basic design that Kurama remembered Mito using when she imprisoned him. They, in short, created a sort of barrier in a designated parameter. They completely cut off the chakra inside from the outside world. It would be perfect if, say, a bijū wanted to go wild inside that thing without getting noticed. They weren't perfect by any means, but they would do for the upcoming plans.

In regards to Danzō.

**They look right. Go ahead and pack your things now. Be careful packing them – we don't want to set them off.**

**('･ω･')**

"You _told_ Sasuke?!" I demanded, glaring furiously at my brother. Naruto squirmed under my gaze.

"Just listen," Naruto said consolingly, "you _know_ I suck at lying. I can't cover for you over something this big! Sasuke's not going with you - he's staying with _me_ to help me cover for you."  
I turned my irritated gaze to an indifferent Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "I trust you're capable of taking care of yourself. I don't know why Kurama or you want to do this, but I understand personal matters. Sometimes rules just have to be broken."

I sighed.

 **Naruto has a point,** Kurama told me. **He sucks at lying.**

_... I know. Are you okay with this?_

**So long as he stays with Naruto, and** _**doesn't** _ **follow us, I couldn't care less. We'll have a lot of ground to cover, and you'll be sprinting for the majority of it, so I doubt he'd keep up, anyway.**

_I see._

"Fine," I sighed. "Does Jiraiya know Sasuke is coming?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"And he's okay with this?"  
Naruto nodded again.

"Do what you want."

**('･ω･')**

I shifted the backpack on my shoulders, hovering close to Naruto and Sasuke. Jiraiya stood in front of us, grinning widely and holding a notebook. He wouldn't need to use the notebook to talk for much longer – perhaps a couple more days and then he would be able to speak again.

 _ **Okay, Miwako and Sasuke, you two hold onto either me or Naruto. Any minute we'll be reversed summoned...**_ Jiraiya wrote.

Sasuke grasped my hand, holding it loosely in his own. I squeezed his hand in return, and grabbed onto Naruto's. Naruto grinned brightly at both of us.

Within minutes, there was this odd sucking sensation and white clouded my vision.

When the smoke cleared... we had arrived.

**('･ω･')**

Naruto created a clone of myself and I handed him one of my special daggers.

"Considering how poor Jiraiya is with genjutsu, the clone should work for a while," Sasuke said. "Although, you may be having _a lot_ of bladder issues."

I shrugged, nonplussed. "So be it. Just keep Jiraiya from finding out I'm gone."

Naruto sighed. "We know, we know... Hey, what are we supposed to say when he tries to train you?"

"Tell him I'm on my time of month and it's messing with my chakra control," I said bluntly.

"Since when does _that_...?"

"Tell him I'm grouchy, so I'm making _Kurama_ grouchy and _he's_ messing with my chakra control," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can believe that," Naruto said.

I grinned at him. "Okay... I should get going now, and you two should head back. We _just_ arrived here, so I doubt Jiraiya's gonna let us out of his sight for too long. It's amazing he let us look around in the first place. Be safe and have fun you two."

"Stay safe," Naruto told me.

"Come back," Sasuke said quietly.

**('･ω･')**

**Stop.**

I planted my feet firmly on the outrageously large (seriously, these trees were larger than _Konoha's_ ) trees. They were large enough they could comfortingly fit _two_ of our apartments.

 _Where are we?_ I asked hesitantly, finally taking the time to look around. The trees climbed high above me, disappearing into the clouds. _I don't remember reading about a place with trees this big... in this life and the last._

 **It's protected by an undying Genjutsu,** Kurama responded softly, his voice surprisingly gentle. **It's a safe place. When we... the bijuu... were small, this is where we stayed. However, as our chakra grew, and so did our bodies, we had to leave... or else we would have been found out and the humans would find this place, too. The Sage,** **Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, made this place just for us.**

_This is... this is the forest from before. When you first adjusted the environment to the seal, this is..._

**Yes. It is a safe place. Not even the Akatsuki will reach us here.**

_Why don't you stay here, then? Far away from the human world?_

**Because while the Akatsuki cannot find us, now, they would still be able to find us if we were not in a jinchuuriki, and thus hiding our massive chakra signatures. Bijuu cannot hide their chakra like humans can - our chakra does not suppress. And none of us want this place to be discovered and...** _**tainted** _ **...**

_Then why show this place to me?_

**You will keep it a secret. I know this. Besides, Gyūki has already shown his jinchuuriki this place. I know that scent anywhere.**

I didn't smell anything particularly unique in the air, but I could have been wrong.

**Drop down to the forest floor.**

I did as he requested, hopping off the tree branch and falling to the soft grass. The grass reached as high as I did, if not taller, and I had to brush it away from me.

**Turn right and continue to go straight. We're almost there.**

Curious to see what our destination was, I picked up the pace and quickly sprinted through the grass. When the grass cleared, I stumbled out into a rocky clearing with a _large_ cave entrance. Large enough _Kurama_ could easily fit through.

**Go on. You won't need a glowstick, so don't bother.**

Frowning, I broke into a steady jog and entered the cave. After a while of going straight, the light seemed to dwindle down to near nothing. However, I could still see well enough I didn't feel the need to pull out a glowstick. After a while of walking down the _large_ pathway, winding further down, I reached a dead end.

As in a giant pit of darkness below me now.

I looked down it nervously.

 **You'll have to make scarier drops on missions,** Kurama dismissed. **Besides, you'll like this one. Probably.**

Taking his nonchalance as some semblem of assurance, I leapt down into the pit. After a couple seconds of falling, my heels slammed into something wet and hard, and I fell backwards, landing on my tailbone. I managed to suppress my squeal as I started to slide down.

Feelings of giddiness and adrenaline ran through me as I slid in the darkness. Unable to help myself, I even giggled a little it. It was... _fun_. I could feel how relaxed and content Kurama was, as well - he really liked this place - which made it even more enjoyable. It wasn't frightening or nerve-wracking as some might have believed it to be... it was... nice.

I wasn't sure how long I slid down. It seemed to go on for minutes, but all too soon I popped out of the tunnel.

Light bloomed in front of me, as I slid across the smooth crystal floor. My breath was caught in my throat as I took in the scene.

When I stopped sliding, I slowly stood up.

I looked around at all the crystals, taking the sight in with such wide eyes. "So beautiful."

There wasn't a single portion of the room that was _not_ crystallized and gleaming. It was a humongous room - it seemed to stretch on forever before being enveloped in darkness. The crystals climbed higher than I could see, and the single stream of sunlight that peeked through the cracks reflected and bounced and transformed into a wave of rainbows all around. I slowly sank to the cold, crystallized, smooth ground, and continued to stare in awe at the environment. "How...? How is this possible?"

 **Don't concern yourself with that, brat,** Kurama snorted. **We are here... we are here because it's time.**

"Time?' I echoed back faintly, still overwhelmed by its beauty. Was I really still in the mortal realm?

**Originally Naruto had the Hachibi and his mother assist him in this. You do not need that.**

I froze.

"Kurama... are you saying...?"

 **You cannot master my chakra now,** Kurama went on, **because you are too attached to your emotions. I cannot take you to the Waterfall of Truth, but I can take you here. To the Seeing Crystals. Stay here. Relax. Meditate. And when you have reached a tranquil state, you will face your true self. When you have defeated them, we will begin our training.**

_By defeating them... you mean... accepting them...?_

**Yes.**

I closed my eyes, a sinking feeling in my gut.

_I don't know... I don't know if I can do that. Accepting... accepting means forgiving, Kurama. I don't know if I'm capable of doing that._

**Acceptance does not always mean forgiveness, Miwako,** Kurama said, his tone surprisingly gentle, and his voice rumbling. **Understand?**

 _Not quite,_ I admitted. _But I will try._

Pulling off my pack and tossing it to the side, I then got in a more comfortable position and prepared to meditate.

**('･ω･')**

Anger.

That's all I could feel.

Anger and utter loathing.

It burned and raged through every inch of me, swaddling me. I opened my eyes and I was breathing heavily from this overbearing emotion.

No one stood before me.

There was no 'dark me' that I could confront like there was with Naruto. There was a swing and the academy and the sun was setting. I could see Naruto through the window, working on his detention, while I sat on the swing, just staring.

It was a memory.

Just as soon as I recognized it, it shifted.

I sat alone at the kitchen table, bruises and sores dotting my form. Fear and anger were the only two things I knew at that moment. Fear at what had happened - that it had actually _happened_ and anger that I was helpless to it.

Again, the scene moved.

The next memory was over Naruto trying to shield me from the next attacks. I had screamed at them, spitting curses and clawing like a madwoman. They were too big.

Once more, the scene shifted.

Memories of my life replayed before me. From beatings, to lonely ones, to grief and loss. All the emotions replayed in an endless loop and I was lost in the sea of memories.

Accept...? _Forgive_...?  
In a way, those memories had seem so far and unreal, as they had happened so many years ago. But, seeing them again, so vivid and clear before my eyes, brought them back as though they had only just happened. With them, came the accompanying emotions I had felt at the time.

_Forgive...?_

_How could I forgive...?_

It didn't feel like I had a body, but I couldn't help, but feel my hands clench into fists. Subtle trembles ran through me, as I was helpless to watch _my brother_ be _beaten_ to protect me.

 _I will_ never _forgive Konoha. I will_ never _forgive_ them.

 **Then you will never reach your potential,** Kurama whispered in my ear.

 _You_ know _what they did! They don't_ deserve _my forgiveness. They don't deserve_ our _forgiveness._

 **You do not need to forgive,** Kurama murmured. **You need to** _ **accept**_ **.**

 _That_ is _forgiveness!  
_ **Is it? Your anger... your** _ **hatred**_ **... while delicious... should no longer control you, brat. You confine yourself with your anger; you let your past and scars write out your future. You limit yourself with your hatred.**

_My hatred is what drives me, Kurama. I would have lost my will to fight long ago without it!_

**Is that so?**

I felt Kurama's hot breath wash over me, then disappear entirely. Whiteness replaced the scene I had currently been watching and a sudden warmth took over me. My eyes widened in surprise, and my breath hitched as a warm hand rested on top of me.

I stilled.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't keep watching that, though, huh?"

Slowly, oh so slowly, I turned around. Warm blue eyes and spiky blond hair was the first thing I noticed. He was tall and lean and was smiling _ohsovery_ openly at me.

Minato.

 _Papa_.

"You're..." I whispered, uncertainty clawing at me. I felt exposed and vulnerable under his eyes. I squirmed and averted my gaze.

"You don't need to hide your eyes from me, Miwako-chan," Mina... _Papa_... said softly, warmly.

I swallowed roughly. "What... What are you doing here?"

"The seal came loose," Papa said. "You aren't aware of it, though, because you were deep in your subconscious."

"Oh..."

Papa smiled gently. "You accidentally drew on his chakra - you seem to have gotten into the habit of doing that whenever you become stressed."

"Oh..."

Papa's smile slipped, and he looked at me with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry."

I looked back up at him, confused.

"It's because of me that you have carry such a heavy burden," Papa said. "I failed as your father, and for that, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened and I furiously shook my head. "No, no... I know it's not your fault. It couldn't be helped. You were dead the moment Kurama pierced you - his chakra's too volatile, it wouldn't make a difference if a medical-nin found you. You did the best you could, given the circumstances."

Papa gave a small shake of his head himself. "If I had been stronger, faster, then things would be different. You and Naruto would not have had to have lived such a life. You wouldn't feel the need to carry your hatred so close to your heart."

"That's my choice, Papa," I said quietly.

Papa's eyes shined when I called him _Papa_ , but it was a sad shine. The kind of shine that came before the tears. "You don't need to carry that burden, Miwako-chan. I know... I _know_ it's hard, but there are other ways..."

"I won't forgive them," I said, shaking my head. "You can't ask me to forgive them."

"I know and I'm not," Papa said. "I'm not even sure if _I_ can forgive them, Miwako-chan. But, I know that hatred does not have to be the answer."

"What else is there?" I demanded.

" _Acceptance_ ," Papa said.

I shook my head. "That's the - "

He placed a finger over my lips, and his eyes took a teasing light to them. "At least I can teach you _something_. Miwako-chan: it is _not_ the same thing. You won't forgive them, that's fine, I don't blame you. But, you don't need to confine yourself - you don't need to keep hurting yourself."

Folding my arms across my chest, I eyed Minato with open skepticism. "I'm not _hurting_ myself - "

"You are," Papa disagreed. "You've gotten better - you've learned to open up a bit more to others, which is wonderful, Miwako-chan. But you still isolate yourself, you still choose to carry your hatred in all your actions. You hold onto your pain and your anger - it's taking its toll on you. You can't keep doing that Miwako-chan, or else it will consume you."

My brow furrowed.

"You need to learn to forgive _yourself_ , Miwako-chan, and you need to find peace _within yourself_ ," Papa said softly. " _That_ is how you can find acceptance."

"Peace... within myself...?"

"Don't dwell on the things you can't change, Miwako-chan don't drag yourself down by your own scars," Papa said, and the whiteness disappeared and replaced itself with another scene. I saw my team and my friends all looking at us and beaming brightly. "This is your life, Miwako-chan."

And behind us, I knew the scene changed to show a more darker memory of my childhood. I peeked over my shoulder to look at the gruesome scene, and I found myself preferring to look at my friends instead.

"Your past is a dark one, I know," Papa said firmly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "But your future doesn't have to be like that. Do you see what you did when you opened up?"

My friends were replaced with another memory.

**('･ω･')**

_Sakura giggled and there was a light knock at the door. I looked up, smiling shyly. "Hello, Hinata-chan."_

_Hinata gave me a warm smile. Hinata had been visiting me every day, even if she didn't enter the room (on the days that I didn't want company, she merely left some flowers and food before leaving). "Hello, Miwako-chan. I-I brought you some more books, the ones you requested."_

_"Thank you!" I exclaimed, beaming at the girl. She gave me a soft smile in return, pulling up a chair next to Sakura and setting the books in my lap._

_Sakura giggled. "Ah, this sure is nice. It's been a while since the girls were together... When you're out of the hospital, Miwako-chan, perhaps we should throw a slumber party?"_

_"Slumber... party?"_

_"Th-That sounds nice," Hinata agreed, smiling prettily._

_I shifted, feeling a little anxious. "I've never..."_

_Not in this lifetime and not in the previous..._

_"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Then we better make this a_ _huge_ _one._ _Oooh_ _, I bet we could get Temari-senpai and Tenten-senpai to come! We can hold it over at Ino's place because her parents are usually really cool about that sort of thing, not to mention she could totally get Chōji to make us a_ _whole_ _bunch of food. Have you had some of his cooking? It's the_ _best_ _."_

_I giggled. "That sounds nice. I think I would really enjoy that."_

_"I-I can talk to Chichi-ue and see if he would be willing to allow me to bring some of our movies. We actually have quite a big c-collection," Hinata added._

_"Excellent! I'll talk to Ino about it and see if I can send out a letter to Temari-senpai..." Sakura trailed off, humming thoughtfully._

  
**('･ω･')**

"Do you see how much they care? How much _you_ care?"

**('･ω･')**

_Sasuke's hand squeezed my shoulder as Sakura summoned a small portion of Katsuyu. The slug summon then split in half and allowed half of herself to be dismissed and resummoned by Tsunade. He leaned forward and whispered lowly in my ear, "You still seem upset."_

_"It can't be helped," I whispered back. "Isobu - the Sanbi - has lost faith that he'll ever be free."_

_Naruto moved to stand on my other side, frowning as he whispered quietly, "Miwa, I know you feel strongly for the bijū, but - "_

_"I know. I'm sorry again for losing my temper."_

_Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm not upset about that - I'd be doing the same thing if I felt as strongly as you do about it. What I'm saying is, but what do you want us to do about it?"  
My eyes widened and I looked at Sasuke, and Naruto. "You guys...?"  
"We're a team," Naruto said firmly._

****('･ω･')** **

"And you know how happy you are with them - how _happy_ you can continue to be."

****('･ω･')** **

_I burst into a fit of giggles, covering my mouth to try and suppress my sound. Sakura and Sasame were giggling, as well, while Hinata's face took on a brighter red._

_"G-Girls," Hinata pleaded, fidgeting nervously. "P-Please s-stop laughing."_

_My giggles erupted into full out laughter and wheezing, and I lost my balance. I crumpled to the floor, shaking and gasping for air._

  
**('･ω･')**

"If you keep going on like this, though, if you keep turning to your anger; to your hatred..." Papa trailed off.

****('･ω･')** **

_I was shaking minutely, and red chakra began to pour out of me, whipping around without prompting._

_"Miwako, calm yourself," Kakashi said sharply._

_"He hasn't done anything wrong!" I hissed. "We have no reason to seal him! That's just - no! I won't do it!"_

_They looked nervous. Shizune especially seemed uncomfortable, as she was under my dark glare. She shifted anxiously. "W-Well, Tsunade-sama thought it was best - "_

_"And what does she know?!" I demanded. "Why should we enslave someone who means us no harm?! Well?!"_

**('･ω･')**

"You'll push them away," Papa said. "To use your hatred, you would sacrifice the happiness you've found. You would succumb to the darkness all over again, and this time, I'm not sure anyone could pull you out again. Do you understand, Miwako-chan?"

My heart constricted and all the scenes dissolved away. Instead, I stood on a path that split off at a cross section. Papa stood on a path to my left, lit by white light. The path to my right was twisted and enveloped into darkness, and the path behind me seemed dark and lonely.

Papa stretched out a hand to me. "I know your life has been hard, Miwako-chan. I know it's been painful and I know you're hurting. But, it doesn't have to be that way. You can be happy, Miwako-chan, but you need to accept that this is your life. That while it has been hard, _it can still be wonderful_. You can _still_ smile, you can _still_ laugh and your future is _yours_ to control. You don't have to define yourself by your past, Miwako-chan. You don't need hatred to be strong. Accept your life, and _accept yourself_."

I stared at the hand Papa stretched out to me for several heartbeats before I glanced back. Red eyes glistened in the darkness behind me, watching me.

I closed my eyes, breathing out slowly before I reopened them.

I reached for his hand.

**('･ω･')**

My feet touched down in the water, and I looked up at the red eyes behind the red cage. Papa was beside me, but I did not look at him. Instead, I kicked off from the water and stretched out my hand.

My fingers wrapped around the seal tag over Kurama's gate and I pulled it back.

Papa floated up beside me, looking at the new seal to present itself. "I had embedded some of your mothers' chakra into the seal, so when you and Naruto were prepared to fight Kurama, she could help you. I didn't even consider the fact that you would befriend him."

I gave Papa a sheepish look. Papa smiled brightly at me. "I think it's wonderful, Miwako-chan."

Papa reached out a hand to the seal. His fingers dug into the seal and he twisted. Slowly, the seal began to unravel itself. As it did so, Papa turned to me and his smile softened.

"It's time I left," Papa said, his eyes warm.

My eyes stung and I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Papa."

He hugged me tightly. "Aa. That's what Papas are for."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Miwako-chan," Papa said, his voice thick. "Take care of yourself and your brother... and Kurama... please watch over my daughter."

The gate opened and Papa disappeared. Kurama grinned at me, leering above me. " _ **Keh**_ **. As if your daughter needs anyone to take care of her...** "

I smiled warmly at Kurama, feeling his hot breath wash over me. "Looks like you don't need a seal on my side anymore."

" _ **Heh**_ **. That didn't take too long,** " Kurama commented, raising his hands up into the _Dragon_ seal and changing the scenery back to the beach.

"Papa helped me," I said, smiling.

Kurama lowered his head and eyed me. " **You seem happier.** "

"I _feel_ happier."

" **I know. I can feel it.** _ **Keh**_ **... well, then, now that** _ **that's**_ **over with, let's get started with some** _ **real**_ **training.** "

My smile widened. "Aa, Kurama... _sama_."

Kurama sat back in surprise, his ears perked up and his eyes widening. He stared at me with an expression that reminded me vaguely of pleased embarrassment. He then turned his nose up and looked away from me. " **Hmph. About time you started showing me the appropriate respect. Now then... Which do you want to start with first? Beast Transformation or Beast Bomb?** "


	36. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This wicked fanart was made by Arneewenn on deviantART. Thank you!**

When Kurama told me that the invasion was taken care of, I wasted little time in teleporting to Naruto. Kurama and Naruto had been staying in contact (which was both a good thing and a bad thing) throughout the training session and invasion. Naruto, it had seemed, had asked Kurama to keep me out of the invasion as a favor to him.

Kurama, it had seemed, _had agreed_.

I'll spare you the tongue-lashing I had given Kurama. I knew that he would probably try to keep me out of the invasion, regardless of Naruto's opinion. His reasoning being that I wasn't needed—seeing how _no one would die anyway_.

I still didn't like it, but it would do me no good to simmer about it.

I appeared at Naruto and Sasuke's side in a flash of red, after Konoha had already celebrated his return and begun the rebuilding of Konoha.

The moment Naruto realized I was back, he hurtled himself at me, picking me up and swinging me around with a happy cheer. "Miwako-chan!"

"Aniki," I responded, a cross between embarrassment and contentedness. When he was done, and had finally set me down, I rolled my eyes and gave him a tight hug. "I take it everyone is okay now?"

"Yeah. Did Kurama fill you in?"

"You could say that. How are _you_ doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke spared me a glance, his eyes lingering a moment or two longer than necessary on me. "Fine."

"He is _not_ ," Naruto returned, glaring at Sasuke. "Show her!"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Show me what?"

Then Sasuke stubbornly looked away for several seconds. Silence fell between the three of us, as worry and suspicion began to claw at me. Naruto glared at Sasuke in the silence. "Quit being an ass. You know we can trust her."

"It's not that I _don't_ trust her," Sasuke snapped. "It's just—"

He abruptly fell silent, anger flaring across his face before he forced his expression into indifference. He clenched his hands into fists and relaxed them soon after. Hesitantly, I reached out to him and placed a hesitant hand on top of his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sasuke sighed. "... I... I arrived back in Konoha earlier than Naruto. Naruto destroyed our food supply (and I was _not_ eating _theirs_ ), so I asked for a re-summon. Naruto didn't arrive until after Pein had... destroyed most of Konoha. I, on the other hand, arrived just prior to his final attack. I found Kakashi-sensei, and I..."

He stopped, his brow furrowing and lips tugging down. "He died. I saw him die _for me_. He died so I could live, and he died just before Pein's final attack, and then Naruto showed up, and..."

A cold feeling had settled into the pit of my stomach at Sasuke's words. Unable to help myself, I reached out for him, grasping his hands—knowing he didn't care for physical contact, but knowing he needed it anyway. He needed a reminder that _no_ , he was not alone, and _yes,_ this is reality. I had a feeling that what was coming would be something horrible for him.

I had a feeling that level of pain he felt, that level of guilt, was enough...

_... was enough to open a new world of pain for him._

Sasuke looked down at my hands, wrapped around his, and Naruto stepped closer to us. Naruto brushed his shoulder against Sasuke's, and that's when Sasuke looked back up at me.

His eyes were no longer obsidian.

Nor were they a three-tomoe Sharingan.

"Oh, Sasuke," I whispered quietly, feeling a surprisingly deep level of concern for my teammate. "Who else knows?"

"Kakashi," Sasuke said quietly. "I don't... I don't _want_ these eyes. I don't want to know what these eyes mean, and why Itachi has them. He told me that if I killed my best friend, I would achieve these eyes. I didn't. I did not lay a hand on Kakashi, but yet, I still have these eyes. When I felt _that_... what I felt at that moment..."

"You felt such a deep level of guilt, of pain, that it transformed your eyes," I said quietly. " _That's_ how you achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan. By Itachi reaching those eyes, means he felt the same way at one point."

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes returning to black. "That's just it. I thought... I thought to reach this power, I had to disconnect myself, and merely lose all feelings and regards for others. I thought I could only hate. I gave up wanting to feel like that a couple years ago. I didn't... _don't..._ want to become like Itachi. I refuse to follow in his footsteps. I will achieve my own power, _and I will surpass him in every way_. So the fact that he had to feel what I felt..."

"It makes you wonder what kind of person he really is," Naruto lamented. "I thought he was supposed to be some sort of anti-feeling jackass. But, if he was in _that_ much pain... doesn't that mean our first assumption is wrong?'

"And doesn't that mean that _other_ assumptions could be wrong?" Sasuke questioned. " _That's_ what's so unsettling about this. Why would Itachi _want_ me to think he didn't care—that he had no feelings of regret or guilt? What purpose could that serve, other than to just further motivate me in his revenge?"

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly uncertain.

Did I broach the matter now? I had no proof, though. Nothing physical. And I couldn't rely on _Kurama told me such and such_ , because even Kurama had no way of knowing about the massacre. He was sealed inside of me during it, and I was kept away from the Uchiha District.

**That doesn't mean you can't begin to place the seeds of doubt, does it? After all... after you take care of** _**that** _ **loose end, we can use that warmonger's scent to track down the ROOT hideouts and divulge all the information we need.**

"What if he wanted to die?" I asked Sasuke quietly. "What if... just what if... he felt so horrible about his life, about what he was going to do to your family, he feels like you killing him would be the perfect justice?"

"If he felt so bad about it, then why did he do it?" Sasuke demanded.

"If Itachi lied about his apathetic nature, then doesn't that just leave his real nature left?" Naruto wondered. "You said he was a completely different person before that night, yeah? So then... then... I wonder if _that_ was the real him, and this persona is fake. We already know he's not apathetic, so his current guise is a load of bullshit. Following that logic, then the big question is... _what the hell happened_ to make a _pacifist_ go crazy and kill everyone?"

"Not crazy," I corrected. "He has those eyes, so he feels remorse; regret; _pain_. Someone crazy wouldn't feel that—at least I don't think so. He was cornered. Pushed. He was in ANBU, wasn't he?"

Naruto suddenly stiffened, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto whirled on me, his gaze dark. "Miwako, what are you implying?'

Immediately realizing that this was a _very_ touchy subject with Naruto still pro-Konoha, I backed down, holding up my hands. "It was just a thought. Look, it doesn't do us much good to ponder this all day. Let's give it a rest, let our brains mull over what we've talked about, okay?"

Relaxing, Naruto gave me an easy smile. "Okay. Come on, Imouto! Let's grab something to eat. Teme, you coming along?"

"Hn. Might as well."

**('･ω･')**

I stood up from my matt, a plan and goal in my mind. The Kage Summit would commence, and Danzō would make his move for Hokage. It was time that I dealt with Itachi and him - no more procrastinating.

I couldn't let Danzō live. He was a threat to my family, and would continue to do so.

Itachi didn't deserve his fate in canon - he deserved something far better. Him _and_ Sasuke (at least the Sasuke that I had come to know and care for). And after talking it over with Kurama last night, we finally settled on a plan. It may not have been the greatest of plans, but it was satisfactory.

I opened the window and leapt out of our apartment building.

**('･ω･')**

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up from his booth. It was around noon and he was taking a lunch break from his assistance in rebuilding Konoha. He raised a thin eyebrow at me and I sat down beside him.

We sat on a wooden bench that faced the streets, outside of a tea shop that was currently being rebuilt.

Squaring my shoulders, I looked him dead in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Sasuke said. "What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me more than other Konoha shinobi?" I pressed.

"... Yes," Sasuke answered, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"If I told you that I killed a fellow Konoha shinobi, what would you do?"

Sasuke stared blankly at me. "Did they deserve it?"

"I believe so."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not me. Someone I care for, though."

"Naruto?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is it... Does it have something to do with our _earlier_ conversation?"

I didn't respond.

Sasuke stared at me another moment before he shrugged and looked away. "... Do you need help hiding the body, or something?"  
"No," I said. "I haven't killed them... yet."

"You plan on murdering a fellow Konoha shinobi," Sasuke stated, dropping his voice to a low whisper. I cocked my head, listening and smelling if there were any other shinobi or kunoichi near us. There weren't - there weren't any before, but considering the conversation, it would be best to remain cautious.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "Yes. I do."

Sasuke nodded his head and looked down at the black tea he held in his hands. "... Are you asking for my assistance?"  
"Yes... and no," I said. "I don't want you to help me take them down. I'm not going to ask you to _directly_ commit treason for me. I'm asking... I'm asking you to... to cover for me. You know how Naruto is with this sort of thing, and I know that lately I've been asking a lot of you two... I'm so sorry for all the secrecy, but it's too dangerous to _really_ talk about it now."

Sasuke set his tea down and looked at me, his eyes locking with my own. His gaze and expression was completely unreadable, and I found myself fidgeting under it. My cheeks warmed and I squirmed, shifting nervously and anxiously.

Minutes ticked by in silence before Sasuke finally said, "Alright. I'll help you kill them."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what? No - just cover me. I don't want you to -"

Sasuke turned away from me, looking out at the bustling streets. "There are very few things that I like, Miwako. Konoha is not one of them. In all honesty, it makes no difference if I see this place burn or not. What matters to me are the few people I like."

 **He sounds like you,** Kurama commented.

I stared at Sasuke for another moment or so, mixed emotions swirling inside of me.

_Yeah... he does._

Finally, I looked down at the hands that rested in my lap. I scooted a bit closer to Sasuke, my shoulder bumping into his and I smiled down at my hands.

"... Thanks."

He didn't respond right away, but instead lightly bumped his shoulder against mine. "Don't mention it."

**('･ω･')**

"With Tsunade out of commission, you're just going to have to go the Kage Summit yourself, Jiraiya-sensei," I said bluntly. Jiraiya gave a small whine at that, continuing to stuff his mouth with sugary delights.

Once he had swallowed down the food, he glared at me. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's just a substitution until she wakes up from her coma," I said, rolling my eyes. "You need to go before the Elders try to pull a political move and send one of their own."

Jiraiya grimaced. "... Why not send Kakashi? He - "

"Just. _Go_ ," I said firmly, grabbing his plate of sweets and holding it away from him. "Take Kakashi and someone else along with you and _go_. I'm fairly confident no one's going to object to _you_ going, except Danzō."

Jiraiya frowned at that, his expression losing its humor. "Danzō..."

"... is an ass, yes, I know. Which is why you have to go."

"Where is he anyway?"  
I shrugged, carefully not meeting his eyes. "... Doesn't matter. Why don't you take Naruto along with you, too? Give him a chance to see how it's done because you _know_ he's going to become Hokage one day."

Jiraiya gave me a toothy grin. "Maybe I will. You want to tag along, Miwa?"

"Ah... no... Actually... Sasuke and I have plans."

Jiraiya's grin widened, but its humor was gone. He raised his eyebrows. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Just... uh..." I trailed off, fidgeting. His gaze was sharp and I felt nervous about lying to him. I knew I had to, at least to some extent, because I wasn't entirely certain _he_ would be as accepting of what I was doing as Sasuke.

I had already lied to him before - or at least convinced Naruto and Sasuke to do so for me, so I reasoned that I could do so again. Yet, when I was actually before this man that cared for me dearly, I found it difficult. I had trust issues - no use denying that - and I trusted Jiraiya more than I trusted _many_ others. It seemed... wrong... to somehow expect him to continue to trust me, when I would lie to him so baldly.

"We have a date."

I startled, my eyes widening as Sasuke entered the room, his face entirely blank.

Jiraiya looked between us, his expression morphing into something akin to horror. "What?"  
"He's kidding," I said quickly. "Lighten up, Jiraiya-sensei. We just want to get some training done. I, uh, want to practice drawing on Kurama's chakra a bit more, and Sasuke wants to train more intensively. We figured sparring each other would do nicely. We'll go outside the village to do it, of course, so we don't startle anyone."

Jiraiya relaxed. "Oh, if that's all... Where outside the village?"

"Oh just a little ways," I answered vaguely. "Don't worry about it. We, uh, might try tracking you down afterwards. You know... keep my tracking skills on the mark and I can teach Sasuke a thing or two about it. I trust that won't be an issue?"

Jiraiya looked a little nervous. "It's not really my call... but seeing how Tsunade-hime's out of commission... I guess I would be one of the leading officers in charge anyway, huh? Just fill out your proper paperwork and I'll sign it."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Hesitating a brief moment, I then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Sasuke. Jiraiya-sensei, should I tell Naruto to start packing?"  
Jiraiya's brow furrowed. "I never said I _would_ go to the Summit -"

"You're going," I stated.

Jiraiya's shoulders fell. "Do I _have_ to?"  
"Yes."

He sighed. "Alright... fine... I'll take Kakashi and Naruto with me, I guess... Why can't the ANBU Commander go in my place?"  
"Because then he would have to take off his mask, and that violates the ANBU code," I said dryly. "Just tell Kitsune to look after the village while you're gone, or something."

Jiraiya sighed again. "I really don't want to do this, though..."  
"You're doing it."

"I know..."

**('･ω･')**

_It's too dangerous for Sasuke to follow me,_ I told Kurama. _I know, now, he'll cover for me, regardless. Danzō would have left for the Summit, leaving some of his ANBU operatives to relay his departure. He planned on having the other Kage acknowledge him as the Hokage, and thus force Konoha to then acknowledge him, as well._

_He knew that the village would never acknowledge a new leader so soon after Tsunade entered her coma (especially with Jiraiya still alive). He would have already left by now, trusting in his ROOT members to ensure no one else would attempt to leave for the Summit._

_What he did not count on, however, was Jiraiya actually_ willing _to go to the Summit in the first place. It's well-known that Jiraiya despises taking direct leadership roles - he declined the offer of being the next Hokage before it was offered to Tsunade, after all! Danzō's biggest threats would be his fellow Elders, and so long as the ROOT operatives continued to monitor_ them, _and Jiraiya left early enough..._

_Jiraiya, Naruto and Kakashi would not know Danzō was attempting to go to the Summit._

_Especially if I can pull_ this _favor off,_ I finished, fidgeting slightly.

Kitsune was squatting next to me while I sat on the rooftop.

_If Jiraiya leaves early enough, and everyone spreads the news about his departure, and accepts him... Chances are, ROOTs will stop trying to spread the news about Danzō. It would paint Danzō in a more negative light—make him seem like he was trying to make a power play._

_It's obvious for Jiraiya to go to the Summit, and not him. Even the civilians know about Jiraiya, while only a handful of shinobi know about Danzō. If it was learned that some nobody (even if he wasn't actually a nobody) was going to the Summit in place of the public-figure Jiraiya... there would be no positive way to paint that back. At least, nothing so easily. Perhaps he could cover for him and say he was merely on his way to_ advise _Jiraiya, but that could come across as an insult (that he doesn't trust the well-known, well-liked, and experienced Sanin)..._

_No one else will know he was trying to become Hokage._

_The best way out of a situation like that, though, for Danzō, is for his ANBU to not let anyone know where he was going the second they discover Jiraiya has left. Then they'll try to track him down before he reaches the summit and quietly bring him back, so it seems like he never left._

"So what you're saying is," Kitsune said softly, "you want me to keep all other ANBU members away from Jiraiya-sama, Naruto, and Kakashi?"  
I nodded. "I... um..."

"Let me guess," Kitsune continued, "you can't really explain _why_ either?"

I flushed, shaking my head quietly.

Kitsune did not respond, and his reaction was unreadable due to the mask. Instead, he turned his head away from me, overlooking the village. "Let me ask you this much, Miwako-chan: Is it to protect Naruto?"  
I nodded again, shyly looking away.

"Alright."

I looked back up at him, sharply. "A-Are you sure?"

"Any other ANBU should not have reason to directly approach them anyway," Kitsune said casually. "They should have their entire attention focused on rebuilding and protecting the village. Seeing how Jiraiya-sama and the others will be leaving tomorrow morning for the Summit, anyway, it's not that big of a deal. I don't understand why you do not want any ANBU, aside from me, near them right now, but... I know you're a good kid, Miwako-chan. And I know you will do everything in your power to protect your brother. Frankly, I have a feeling if I didn't agree, you'd personally try to keep the ANBU away, even resorting to physical violence if necessary. It would cause less damage if I just agree to this."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Kitsune. I know I can rely on you, now."

Hesitating for a brief moment, I then stretched out my hand and placed it on top of his black spiky hair. I patted the top of his head.

Kitsune gave a small chuckle, though it sounded odd coming out from the voice-distorting mask. "Maa, if you don't need anything else, I better return to work, Miwako-chan."

"Mn. Thank you again, Kitsune."

"Aa."

**('･ω･')**

_Danzō had already left for the Summit,_ I thought, hurrying away from Kitsune. _I have a limited window to act. I'll need to leave now, so Sasuke doesn't join me. Hopefully he won't try tracking me._

_I won't put him in any more of an incriminating position, than I absolutely have to. What I'm doing is treason of the highest charge—no exceptions. It doesn't matter if it's for the best. It doesn't matter if it has to be done._

_I am breaking the law._

_I am betraying Naruto's village._

_I am going to murder this man._

**If it makes you feel any better, you have my support in this a hundred-percent,** Kurama commented.

My lips twitched and I gave a wry smile. _Thank you, Kurama. You really are my best friend._

**Would you** _**stop** _ **being so damn emotional? By the Sage you're getting worse every day, I swear! It's really starting to creep me out.**

I laughed out loud at that, sprinting across the roof tops. I bypassed the majority of the public as I ran for the exit of the village. Within seconds, I had leapt above the high wall and begun running through the forest. Not bothering to hold back, I ran for many minutes before deeming I was far out of the village enough.

I bit down on my thumb and summoned the Pack.

When the smoke cleared and the eight ninken were summoned, they all looked up at me expectantly. Pakkun, who was on top of Bull's head, was the first to speak, "What do you need, pup?"

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What I am about to ask of you, is something you do not have to do. I'm looking for someone. Someone I _know_ is in this country, near the village, or at least approaching it. This is not an official mission. This is... something that could be considered... treasonous."

"Treasonous?" Bisuke barked, cocking his head. "What's going on?"

"I need to find Uchiha Itachi," I admitted.

Immediately, a tense atmosphere fell across the Pack; a sort of somber silence. I fidgeted nervously under their gazes, before Bull finally spoke. His voice was low and gravely, "Do you have anything of his we can use to track him?"

"Uh, yeah. His old pillow case," I said, feeling uncertain. Hesitantly, I pulled out the case from my pack. It was already sliced into thirty pieces. I gave one strand to Bull.

He sniffed it and gave a snort. Pakkun gave a thoughtful hum. "Alright, pup. We'll find this guy for you. I take it we'll split up with your clones?"

Surprise, and sheepish pleasure fluttered through me. I smiled warmly at the pack, feeling the tingly warmth of their acceptance wash through me—and loving it. "Three clones each. I'll send out some of my other clones to try and track him on my own. I don't intend to fight him, or anything. I just need to talk to him. The second any of you feel like you're in danger, _please_ , don't hesitate to go. Each of my clones will carry an anchor for my Flying Thunder God technique, so I can—or they—can transport straight back to me when my task is complete."

Pakkun hopped off Bull, and I wordlessly handed him a piece of cloth. When each of the ninken had a piece, I summoned the appropriate amount of clones. Taking a deep breath, I then told them, "Thank you. Thank you all so very much."

Pakkun seemed to grin at me, but I couldn't very well tell, as the cloth was in his mouth. "What are ya thanking us for, pup? You're one of us. We're family. Family look out for one another—no questions asked. Now you just run behind us, lookin' pretty, and we'll find your man."

I let out a laugh at his words. Relief, gratitude, and just plain ol' love, for these ninken pumped through me. My clones and I all exchanged glances before I said, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my man."

**('･ω･')**

**(Third Person POV – Clone!Miwako)**

She tilted her head, sniffing the air delicately. Miwako knew that Itachi would be in the lands, near the village, because Pein was endangering his brother. She doubted he would risk compromising his position in the Akatsuki to outright fight Pein, and would instead be forced to rely on Jiraiya's spy network to send the appropriate warning. Or perhaps he warned Danzō.

Regardless, she knew Itachi wouldn't be so stupid as to blow his cover when there was no guarantee that Konoha couldn't handle Pein without him. She knew, also, though, that he wouldn't be able to resist gravitating towards Konoha. To ensure that Sasuke was fine.

That he was alive, at least.

So this clone of Miwako—three other clones trailing behind her—sprinted behind Pakkun. She was carrying the ninken, so they could move faster.

He had caught scent of the nuke-nin, and was deftly guiding the clone to him.

When they were close enough to Itachi, that even the clone could smell him, she created another clone and dispelled it—transferring the memory of their location to all other clones. Miwako set Pakkun down, and the ninken inhaled deeply. "There's one other with him."

"That would be Kisame," the clone sighed. "Okay, this is going to be risky, Pakkun. I'm going to have to ask you to dismiss yourself, so you don't need to chance a battle."

Pakkun shook his head. "I'm with you until the end, pup. You can count on me."

She smiled at that. Then she put on a more somber face, and leapt out onto the road below. Within the minute, the clone had approached Itachi and Kisame, Pakkun hot on her heels.

Kisame grinned at her. "Well, well, a clone of the jinchūriki we're hunting... I wonder... does that mean the real one is nearby?"

Itachi stared at the clone, his Sharingan still, and his expression blank.

The clone held up her hands. "I only wish to talk with Itachi-san. In private."

Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner. Itachi, for his part, did not outwardly respond for several seconds. Then, in a low, stoic voice, he inquired, "Why?"

"It pertains to a mutual enemy we share. A rotten root, prepared to bring down a _foolish_ little sapling," the clone responded, being sure to word her proposal correctly. Naturally, she could not outright state her desire. By referencing to Danzō and ROOT to bringing down Sasuke (the 'foolish' little sapling), it undoubtedly drew Itachi's attention.

"I see," was all Itachi said.

Several tense minutes passed by, and then Itachi turned to Kisame. "I will leave to speak with Miwako-san. I do not like leaving loose ends."

Kisame shrugged, then grinned widely. "Sure, I get it. Can't have loose ends in our line of work, can you? Although, I expect you to explain how in the hell you share a common enemy with _our mark_ , but..."

Itachi dipped his head in response. "I will. It will not take long to sort this out."

**('･ω･')**

**(First Person POV – Miwako)**

I was shaking.

Nervousness, I supposed, was the best reason to describe it. I was about to face, probably, the toughest battle I had ever encountered. I was alone, not counting Kurama of course, and if I lost, the consequences would be detrimental.

No. They would be _catastrophic._

When I neared my target enough, and I could distinctively smell him, I summoned several clones. Each clone was given a slip of paper with a seal drawn on it. The seal was the same thing Kurama and I had finished shortly before our trip to those beautiful caverns.

The same seal that would guarantee no curious bystanders would interfere with us. The same seal that would assure no one could sense Kurama's chakra when I inevitably drew upon it.

The clones would set the seals around the perimeter, as I neared them.

I burst through the trees, my hands flying out and red lightning coming to life around them. The lightning took the shape of a fox, and raced towards the trio. Naturally, all three of the shinobi leapt away.

The attack connected to the ground, and it exploded.

I landed on the ground, squaring my shoulders and meeting Danzō's gaze head on. He glared at me distastefully. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. You always were an unruly brat."

"This unruly brat," I began, shifting stances in preparation of a heavy offense.

Red chakra erupted inside of me, just as the seals came to life around us. When the chakra settled down, I gave him a wicked grin, four tails waving about me.

"... _**is about to rip out your heart.**_ "


	37. Mark It

Itachi stared at the clone impassively.

"Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan," the clone responded. Pakkun, who sat right beside her, gave her a curious look. "He didn't kill anyone for it, rather, he watched someone dear die _for_ him. He knows what it means to have one, now. And, he knows that your apathetic guise is a load of bullshit."

Itachi did not respond. He kept his perfect poker face, waiting for her to finish.

She swallowed roughly. "He knows that you manipulated him, because of your guilt, and he knows that something is fishy about the massacre."

_Well. He suspects, at least._

"Danzō won't allow him free reign, if he finds out about his eyes," she told him. "You know that. No one, but his teammates, can protect him from inside Konoha from that man."

"How do you know Danzō?"

"I'm the jinchūriki of Konoha. Kurama, the Kyūbi, is my best friend. _He_ knows quite a bit about the warmonger. Including his unhealthy obsession and revulsion for the Uchiha clan. I don't know all the details about him, nor the entire truth in regards to the massacre. All I know is that Danzō is a threat to my brother, and Sasuke. That's all I need to need to know. But, you understand that, don't you? You understand what it's like to have to watch over your sibling; to protect their innocence from this disgusting world."

Itachi blinked at her, and Pakkun brushed his side against her leg. The clone remained strong, though, certain. Her gaze was hard and convinced. "You love Sasuke, like I love Naruto. Maybe more. I have a theory that you massacred your family _for_ Sasuke. Or perhaps, you became a nukenin _for_ Sasuke. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise."

"Nothing?" Itachi inquired softly, lethally, his Sharingan whirling to life.

"Nothing," the clone repeated. "That's why I'm here. That's why _you're_ here. You were on your way to Konoha, not to capture Naruto or myself, but to check up on Sasuke. It's the same as it was after the Orochimaru's invasion. You could have taken Naruto, or myself, but you chose not to. The minute you saw Sasuke—and the minute after you enforced his desire to kill you—you left. Even now, you took my code—my warning for Sasuke—with the utmost care. You risked exposure to your identity to hear my warning for him. No, Itachi. _There is not a single thing you can say or do to convince me that you do not adore your brother_."

"The real you is not near here, is she?"

"No. She's fighting Danzō right this very second," the clone said.

Itachi's eyes flashed. "Danzō? You... she is really so reckless?"

"Maybe," the clone allowed. "I told you. He's a threat to Naruto, and Sasuke. That's all I need to know. Now is the perfect chance to eliminate him. When he has been taken care of, I will then track down each of his bases and continue to exterminate the problem. I will not allow this threat to continue when I have a say in it."

"Miwako," Pakkun breathed. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"That I am exterminating a secret, illegal ANBU operation?" the clone asked dryly.

"No. _That part_ I'm okay with. Never liked Danzō, and ROOT has to be taken care of if it's still up. You're talking about this like you're going _alone_."

"Maybe I am," the clone said, leveling her gaze with Itachi. "Maybe I'm _not_."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"The truth of the massacre will be found out one way or another," she said simply. "I _will_ find it. Either you allow _me_ to find it, and _me_ to inform Sasuke, or _you_ tell him yourself. If _I_ do it, I cannot promise to paint Konoha in a good light. I'm not _that_ good of a liar, especially to him. You can, of course, try to deny it, but I _will_ find undeniable proof, one way or another. It will be your word, against mine, and my proof. And if I _do_ tell Sasuke, I will _probably_ tell the others. Tell _many_ of the others. Then no one in ROOT will be safe."

"That would create chaos in Konoha," Itachi admonished, his eyes widening.

The clone smiled. "I know. I'm a spiteful bitch. It won't _destroy_ Konoha (probably), and I can argue that it's for the best of Konoha. After all, it is such a _dark,_ and _dirty_ secret, _right_? It would be best to get out in the open, _right_? Like ripping off a band-aide, _right?_ Naruto will understand my reasoning, and that's all I care about. Sasuke couldn't care less, I bet, the state Konoha is in."

She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hips. "So either I do that, _or_ you tell him (and me) the truth. You tell him the absolute truth, and you help me clean up Danzō's mess. If you love your brother, you'll want him to be happy, right? To be safe, yeah? Well, here's your chance. Here is your chance to return home to your brother, and be happy. You want Konoha to be safe, correct? Here is another chance to protect it. From Danzō _and_ myself.

"And just to remind you: I am a clone. The real me is _far_ away, and should anything happen to her, my Pack will inform my friends the truth of what happened. And I have faith that _they_ will continue what I started, and _they_ will uncover the truth without me."

"You're blackmailing me."

"Yes."

Itachi closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh.

Several minutes of tense silence ticked by until he finally re-opened his eyes. Before the clone, Uchiha Itachi seemed to age decades. His shoulders slowly slumped, and his gaze grew dead, and dark. When he spoke, there was a weary edge to his monotone voice. "I do not have faith in Danzō's ability to properly cover his tracks. He is a fool. I do not trust fools. I will tell you the truth."

She smiled. "I believe you. Will you assist me in eliminating Danzō?"

"Yes."

"Then I will take you to him now, along with the real me."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he stiffened. "You would trust me not to stab you in the back?"

"I already made it clear that killing me will not keep your secret safe. What good will it do you? Besides, I _did_ just call bullshit to your apathetic, psychotic mask a couple minutes ago, didn't I? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a seriously unlucky guy who needs a hug, and chocolate."

He gave the clone such an odd look.

**('･ω･')**

Danzō stared at me impassively, unhidden irritation flaring behind his eyes. He dropped his walking cane to the ground, and started to pull out his bandaged arm. "Foo, Torune, assist me. I'm going to break the seal on my right arm. Keep the brat occupied. We cannot take the risk of allowing one of Konoha's jinchūriki to be so uncontrolled. We will capture her, and bring her back to ROOT for desensitizing."

My eyes narrowed. " **Do you really think you can capture me?** "

"We do not have a choice. None of us are compatible to reseal a monster," Danzō said simply.

My upper lip curled back into a snarl. " **It is** _ **you**_ **who is the monster, you disgusting, delusional, scum-bag.** **Not that it matters. You, and your ilk, will be dealt with** _ **properly**_ **. I will see to it myself, even if I have to drag my broken body to each base with just my teeth.** _ **I will not allow you to threaten my brother anymore!**_ "

"A shame you couldn't have been more like your brother," Danzō remarked, musing. "Then we wouldn't even be having this issue."

" **I'm not an idealistic person.** "

"No. You're a bit like me."

Anger, and disgust spiked through me at that, and I snarled. " **I am** _ **nothing**_ **like you.** "

"You would do anything to protect that one thing that matters most to you. You are committing treason; throwing away your own life—both physically and spiritually. Not to mention your mutilation."

" _ **I**_ **do not obsess over power.** _ **I**_ **do not throw away other peoples' lives' at the drop of a hat over something as fluid and fading as power! I would** _ **never**_ **do that.** "

"But for your brother, you would," Danzō returned.

" **Enough!** " I growled, dropping down to all fours and then launching myself at Torune. These two were at a horrendous disadvantage against me. Torune was an Aburame ROOT member, who specialized in parasitic bugs that devoured the victim at a microscopic rate. Thanks to my Kyūbi cloak, though, his attacks would be useless against me. I had too much chakra for his bugs to absorb, and if they touched my cloak, they would burn up almost instantaneously.

Foo, on the other hand, was a Yamanaka clan member. Thanks to being a jinchūriki with an unlocked seal, my mind was safe from his influence. Unless he _wanted_ to be eaten by Kurama.

Too bad for him, _he didn't know that my seal was unlocked._

It was generally risky entering a jinchūriki's mind in the first place. It took incredible skill and chakra control to enter the _host's_ mind, not the bijū's. If done correctly, the member could still sort through the jinchūriki's mind, safe behind the seal. However, because I unlocked my seal, Kurama and my own minds' _could_ be joined. There would be no discrimination between the two, or at least no clear one.

If Foo used his clan technique on me, he would be brought into the cage with Kurama and myself.

I hoped he did. It was easier dealing with a vegetable for a body than an actual working, thinking shinobi.

Torune backflipped into the air above me, narrowly dodging my attack. I purposely did not flicker, nor go my full speed. It would be best to limit myself in this fight, and to surprise Danzō afterwards with my speed. I whirled around, preparing to launch myself into the air after him, but stopped when I saw him throw a paper bomb at me.

I leapt back, away from the explosion. The debris and smoke that picked up from the attack shielded my vision. Before the smoke could die down, or I could launch a wide-area long-ranged attack, many kunai hurtled themselves out of the smoke at me. I ducked and evaded each one, but I quickly noticed that they were forcing me in a specific direction.

I realized, and acknowledged, that I could just use my tail to knock back the kunai, but this trap seemed very familiar.

Stepping back, I turned my head to see Foo raise his hands in a familiar, family-signature handseal. "Ninpou: Shin Ten Shin no jutsu!"

I smirked.

 _ **Fool,**_ Kurama and I thought together.

And then, in that split second, I refocused my mind and visualized me standing on top of Kurama's head. Kurama's cage, this time, was transformed into a gory, blood-filled, red-moon, rotting-corpse-filled graveyard.

A heartbeat passed, and there I saw Foo.

He stood in front of us, and his eyes widened.

I smirked. "A good idea. If you had entered _just_ my mind, you could have quickly used my body to suppress Kurama's chakra, or knock me out. Very smart. Kudos to you for having the balls, and chakra-control to pull it off."

Kurama chuckled, the sound seeming hauntingly sadistic. His eyes glowed with dark mirth, and he smiled humorlessly upon Foo. " **But, you did not account for the fact that she unsealed me. Understandably so. Even the Hachibi isn't unsealed with his host.** "

Sitting down, I dangled my legs off Kurama's head, smiling at Foo like a master would at a pet. "Of course, not anyone is allowed privy to this information, and now that you know..."

Foo raised his hands, a determined look on his face. "I may not have the home field advantage—"

" **And understatement!** " Kurama laughed, and he swung down his mighty paw upon the man. " **Brat! You deal with the outside world.** _ **I**_ **will play with my new toy.** "

"Have fun, my dear one," I purred.

Returning to the outside world, I dropped down to my knees, and forced Kurama's chakra back down inside me. I hung my head, and then collapsed, face-down, onto the ground.

Feigning unconsciousness.

"Good job, Foo," Torune said, approaching me. "I'll tie her up, and then you can head back to your body."

When Torune was mere inches away from me, my hand snapped out and I grabbed his leg. Kurama's cloak flared to life around me, and I grinned wickedly up at him. Torune's expression was unreadable behind his mask, but I could smell the shock and a sliver of fear from him.

Using every bit of my enhanced speed, knowing it was time to end this and move onto Danzō, I threw my other hand up into his chest. There was a sickening crunching side, and I could feel a warm liquid start to sizzle on Kurama's cloak, as I dug my hand further, and further into his chest.

Blood guzzled from his mouth, as Torune choked, and I slowly stood back up.

I could feel his bugs trying to bite me—to kill me for killing their host, but Kurama's cloak was strong.

Four tails waved around me, and I smiled, almost apologetically, at Torune. " **No hard feelings, but I will** _ **not**_ **allow you to harm my brother.** "

Ripping my hand out of his chest, I stepped back and allowed him to fall on his knees. Knowing how people in Naruto, especially enemies, had a tendency of living stupidly long, I placed my right foot on top of his head, and stepped down with all the strength I could muster. It might have been too much, as I made a small crater before the shattered head, but, couldn't be too sure...

Stepping out of the brain matter, blood, and cracked skull fragments, I began to approach Danzō. Just as I took my second step towards him, Danzō finished unraveling his right arm.

My nose crinkled in disgust as I stared at the vile, grotesque thing. " **I cannot** _ **wait**_ **to fucking end your pathetic life, you sick, twisted old man. I'd be doing the** _ **world**_ **a favor.** "

"For someone with such a strong mind, you're such an idiot," Danzō commented, his eye opening up to glare at me.

" **You don't know anything about me,** " I retorted. " **I would have recognized your disgusting scent in my childhood—me or Kurama, and Grandfather would have kept your ilk away from us.** "

"For the most part, he succeeded," Danzō agreed, then he took in a gulp of air and released it out in a torrent of winds.

_For the most part?_

_For the most part?!_

The thought sent a surge of anger and fear inside of me. Most part. Most part implied he failed in some part. What part did he fail in? What did Danzō do when we were younger? No, no, he couldn't have touched us. He wouldn't have been able to. Kurama would have told me if anything was fishy. Or at least, he would have told me by _now_ if Danzō was near us in our childhood.

That didn't mean his operatives were incapable of getting near us, though.

I leapt up into the air, and sucked in my own gulp of air. Then channeling Kurama's chakra into my vocal chords, I roared. The sonic wave slammed into the ground, decimating the area within the seal and completely obscuring my field of vision on the ground.

But not my smell.

Falling to the ground, I dug my heels into it upon impact and then flickered towards Danzō. And although he could see me with his Sharingan eye, he could not react fast enough. With his old age, against my superior speed (again: I trained for _years_ to get my speed to use the FTG technique, along with four tails' worth of chakra pumping through my system), he had no time. I slammed my clawed, open hand against his face and then spun around and hurtled his head into the ground.

It cracked beneath me.

_One death._

Inhaling deeply, I prepared myself for Danzō's return. When I got him down to only a couple, or few lives, I knew he would try to use Hashirama's Wood Style. He wouldn't risk it before—he knew full well he could not control it, and if he lost control, it would be detrimental to him.

Still, he would be forced to draw upon it at some point to subdue Kurama's chakra inside of me.

He would be vulnerable, then, and I would strike, and strike, and _strike_.

I would strike until there was nothing more left of Danzō, than a bloody stain.

The second I found his scent, I launched myself at him, lightning already building up in my mouth in preparation for a four-tailed powered-up False Darkness. The lightning blinded me, but with my nose as a guide, I successfully launched the sped-up technique towards the warmonger. The area around him exploded in a bright, red light, and I smelt his body burn to a crisp before disappearing entirely.

_Two deaths._

**Don't overexert yourself, brat. Your body hasn't built up complete immunity to my chakra. If you use just it for so long...**

_I know. Naruto was able to combine Sage-energy with your chakra to eliminate that risk. A few more deaths, and I'll have to stop using your chakra. Besides, that'll be about the same time that Danzō is forced to try and use his bullshit wood style._

**Alright. Just don't push it... no transformation or bombs. He's not worth that kind of strain you.**

_Don't underestimate him, Kurama._

**Don't underestimate yourself, brat.**

_Mn. Kurama... about what he said earlier..._

**Aa... About that... I had no access to the outside world until you were roughly two years old. Your body wasn't mature enough to allow that much of my chakra to flow through you, so...**

_So you're saying it's possible... it's possible he got his hands on us when we were young?_

**Maybe. I don't know all of his ROOT members, so it's possible one of his subordinates came in contact with you two even** _**after** _ **I gained some semblance of access to the outside world.**

_What... Just what did he...?_

**I don't know.**

When Danzō re-appeared again, I launched another wide-area False Darkness at him. I made sure to span it tall and wide enough for no escape. There was no point in letting him see more of my abilities than necessary, and it was pointless to engage him in close quarters. My mark would disappear each time he died, and in the anime, he was able to pass on Curse Marks through contact. While I was fairly confident in my ability to overpower them (or, actually, in _Kurama's_ ability to overpower them), I couldn't take the risk that he might have one specially made for jinchūriki.

Not to mention it would give him a good opportunity to use his Wood Style in a kamikaze attack. An attack that he would have nothing to lose in, and I would have quite a bit to lose.

Taking a deep breath to try and steady my heavy breathing, I ignored the burning sensation that continuously crawled across my skin (or where my skin _used_ to be). It wasn't too painful, or bad enough to actually hinder me. It was more of an annoyance than anything. Kurama told me when I had built up enough immunity, his chakra would feel like an actual blanket to me.

Needless to say, I was looking forward to that day. It would definitely be better than this current sensation.

He said the only reason I was in pain was because it was my _chakra_ that was creating the pain. Kurama's chakra could numb all physical pains, but because his chakra was taking over my chakra (or at least mixing in with it), it essentially pissed my chakra off and caused it to have a temper tantrum. Hence the burning sensation.

The best way to describe it was like getting in a _really_ hot bath. On the surface, it burns, but as you stay in it longer, and the water cools and you adjust to the temperature... It feels heavenly.

That's how Kurama described it, anyway. Perfectly possible for him to have exaggerated that _heavenly_ detail.

When Danzō appeared again, I hesitated a heartbeat. " **Danzō... you mentioned** _ **for the most part.**_ **What did you mean by that?** "

"Just precautions I took to ensure Konoha's safety. You understand."

I bit my bottom lip in irritation, and whirled around on him, preparing another False Darkness.

I didn't get the chance.

There was a white plume of smoke that joined the debris, and I smelt a new creature. My eyes widened and I let out an oath.

Baku. One of Danzō's summons. A creature that could _literally_ swallow anything and everything, with a strong enough suction to make a tornado look like a wussy.

Immediately, all the dust and debris was sucked away and I had to drop down onto all fours and grapple at the ground to avoid being sucked in. The large mammoth-like creature continued to suck everything in it, including most of the ground. With a snarl, I began to run away from the suction, but each piece of the ground I stepped on, was picked up and sucked away.

Danzō leapt up and soared above me, using his wind-style to guide him above the suctions and soon, all too soon, he was in front of me.

With Baku vacuuming everything inside of him behind me, and Danzō preparing a ninjutsu in front of me, and me being unable to properly move my body from the sheer pressure Baku created... it wasn't looking too hot.

Danzō's hands whirled into seals and he then let out a gust of sharp, focused wind. I tried to raise my tails to defend myself, but the vacuum behind me made it impossible to do so in time. The attack slammed into me, and I was sent hurtling through the air... straight into Baku's mouth.

At least, that's where I was headed.

Then a purple hand grabbed at me in midair and yanked me out of the suction, and straight into the arms of a familiar shinobi.

Immediately recognizing the scent, my eyes widened in disbelief. Sasuke spared me a glance, and set me down on the ground. "Good thing I caught up to you in time."

" **W-What are you doing here?** " I demanded. " **It's too dangerous! How did you even find me?** "

"I _did_ train under Kakashi, too, you know. I'm not _that_ horrible at tracking. While the barrier threw me for a loop for a couple minutes, it doesn't prevent people who are actively trying to find you from sensing you."

Although he could not see it due to the cloak, I furrowed my brows. " **Sasuke, it's too dangerous...** "

"... For you to do this alone? Yes," Sasuke agreed.

" **But—but—but—** "

I cut myself off, when my clones' memories flooded through me. I faltered, and fidgeted nervously. " **I, uh... I wasn't expecting you to show up.** "

Sasuke stared at me impassively.

" **I, uh... I sent a clone out, um... earlier... to track down Itachi and, uh... confirm, your, uh...** _ **our**_ **, uh...** _ **thoughts**_."

Sasuke stilled, his expression immediately going blank. "And?"

" **And he has some interesting things that you should know.** "

"And?"

" **And I might of, sort of, just maybe, already offered him to help me kill Danzō, and now my clone will be here any second with him.** "

"I see."

" **Um...** "

"Miwako?"

" **Yes...?** "

"You're an idiot."

" **I know.** "

Sasuke glared at me. "I would hit you, but I don't care to get burned by your cloak. You went to confront _Itachi_ without _me_. Am I understanding this correctly?"

" **Not** _ **confront**_ ," I objected. " **I just... I mean, I saw, I just... I just wanted to help you. I thought, maybe, if I could figure out the truth—** "

"— _Without me_ —"

" **—I could give you a heads up, and, and... I mean... I just...** " I wiggled nervously under his dark glower.

Sasuke sighed, but he didn't seem any less angry. If anything, he seemed even more furious. "I understand you wanted to help. _However_ , what you did was _not_... not... not good. Don't _ever_ do it again. And as soon as this is over _we will be talking about this._ "

" **I know, I'm sorry, I just...** "

"I know. You're still an idiot, and I'm still pissed, but—"

There was a flash of red, and the clone of me, along with Itachi appeared.

I felt a rush of fatigue hit me, as the clone dispersed. The clone had burned up the chakra-reserve seals I had given it, along with its own chakra for that one transportation. Thankfully it was enough chakra to safely bring Itachi to me, but...

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, looking surprised.

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"Well now," Danzō said, as he began to direct Baku to face us. "This should be... interesting."

Immediately, Itachi's Susano'o flared to life to shield Sasuke and myself from Danzō's summon's suction. In the same instance, his left eye bled and black fire engulfed Baku. Within seconds, the creature had de-summoned itself, and the fire wrapped around Danzō.

_Three deaths. Seven more to go._

"Itachi," Sasuke began, "I have eyes like yours. I _know_ —"

"Sasuke, we do not have much time before he returns," Itachi said swiftly, turning to face his younger brother. "It has... it has come to my attention that you and I need to have a proper talk. In regards to... the massacre."

Sasuke gave Itachi a levelled stare, then slowly nodded his head. "Alright. But first, let's take care of this little problem."

"Indeed."

I smiled nervously.

Danzō did _not_ stand a chance.

**('･ω･')**

I fidgeted anxiously, waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to finish their conversation. It had been an hour after we knocked Danzō unconscious, and the two had gone off to... talk.

**Would you stop fidgeting?**

_I can't help it! I just... I'm worried about them._

My eyes roamed over to Danzō's lying state. I had gouged out all of his Sharingan eyes, and returned Shisui's eye to Itachi. The man was helpless in Itachi's genjutsu for the moment, and when Sasuke and Itachi returned, he would be prepared to answer any questions we had under Itachi's influence.

I personally wanted him dead, but Itachi refrained me, citing Danzō had valuable information.

Suddenly, Sasuke stormed across the destroyed clearing, a mutinous expression on his face. "I want him _dead_."

"Sasuke, wait until we have the information we need," Itachi said patiently, strolling behind his brother, a mildly worried expression on his face.

" _He's the reason our family is dead!_ "

"No," Itachi corrected. "That was father's own fault. The Uchiha were reckless and arrogant."

Sasuke tossed his brother an irritated look.

"If we're keeping him alive, I don't suppose we could use him to redeem Itachi's name, could we?" I mused. Sasuke's eyes widened and he whirled around on me.

"Do you think that might be possible?" Sasuke demanded.

"I bet if we get Jiraiya and Tsunade in on this—as neither share a love for Danzō—we could get Inoichi to mind-walk and confirm the events," I suggested.

Itachi gave me an apathetic glare. "That would cause distress in Konoha. The secret must die with me—"

"Don't you martyr yourself," Sasuke snapped, his Sharingan whirling to life. "If you martyr yourself anymore for father's foolishness, I _swear_ I will make damn sure that _every_ person in the world knows the truth."

Itachi's glare darkened, as he turned his gaze on me. "The whole reason I agreed to this was so that the secret could stay just that—a secret."

I shrugged. "Not my fault you have a loving brother. Probably better it goes out this way, though. It'll stay a _secret_ in the T&I group, and the higher officials. If you hadn't consented, I would have roped Sasuke in on the deal and we would have been the seeds of chaos."

"Undoubtedly," Itachi said, his tone accusing. I wasn't quite sure _why_ he was glaring at me as if this entire situation was _my_ fault.

Then again, it kind of was. He was fully prepared to die by his brother's hands in a sort of poetic justice. Then I came along and threatened everything. I dragged him out of his mask, kicking and screaming.

I smiled at that thought. Still, I would rather have Itachi be pissed at me, than Sasuke coming to know the truth _after_ his brother's death.

"Oh," I then said, "before we further consider that option, Itachi... do you mind asking what the hell Danzō did to me and Naruto as children?"

Itachi pursed his lips, but turned towards Danzō. He made a few handseals, then parroted my question towards Danzō.

"I planned on having a compulsion seal on each of them," Danzō responded, his voice a low monotone, and his gaze flat. "But, I could not get near either of them with the seal without risking being found out. I settled for relying on psychology."

"What?"

"Subliminal messages were implanted and enforced upon both at early ages to develop a strong obsession over the safety of Konoha. It was a success with Naruto, but proved fruitless with his sister."

"Oh. Wait, so he brainwashed Naruto?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

**Of sorts. Subliminal messages, huh? That's tricky, but clever. It would ensure that Naruto never strayed from Konoha. Still... those things can only go so far. They have to have an already strong foundation. Naruto adored Konoha without the messages, with them, they just... heightened his infatuation with it.**

"That's so... weird," I said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not surprising, though, if you consider it."

 _I guess. He did a similar thing with Kabuto and that one lady. It's just... weird to think that it was done in the first place. Still, I'm glad it was_ just _that._

**He wouldn't have been able to get away with anything more than that.**

_I certainly hope so._

"So then... what now?" I asked.

"We take him back to Konoha, hold him prisoner until Jiraiya gets back and have Inoichi mind-walk him," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"You do realize that by the truth coming out, it paints the Uchiha in a less majestic light?"

"I don't care. Itachi deserves to come home."

Itachi sighed. "It would probably be for the best if you don't do that. I need to keep up my cover in the Akatsuki—"

"Why?" I asked incredulously. "The Akatsuki is mostly taken care of. All that's left is that Tobi guy to deal with, really."

"And it would be best not to underestimate—"

"You would do more good in Konoha, than in the Akatsuki," Sasuke argued immediately. "We can handle the Akatsuki, anyway. We already took down their leader."

"He was just a puppet," Itachi said softly.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke dismissed. "We can handle whatever they throw at us. _You_ do not need to concern yourself with them. _You_ need to come back to Konoha. Right now."

Itachi turned towards his brother. "Sasuke—"

I sighed. _This is going to be a long fight, isn't it?_

**Probably.**

"Well," I said, "while you two argue about that, I need to go plant some seals. There's a cave a couple days ahead of me that I need to be able to transport to immediately."

"Oh, no you don't," Sasuke said, whirling around on me, glaring. "You are _not_ running off alone. You and I still need to have our conversation."

I gulped nervously.

**('･ω･')**

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke demanded the moment we were alone. His face was pinched tightly together, and his eyes were dark. His posture was tense, and his hands were clenched tightly to his side. It looked like he was trying his damndest not to raise his voice, or show just how furious he truly was with me.

I felt small under his gaze, and my stomach flip-flopped with guilt, but I held firm. I knew he would be upset with me. I _knew_ it, and I accepted it. I would much rather he be upset with me... than him wrongfully murdering _his own brother_ and then losing himself to the truth behind the massacre.

If it was a choice between Sasuke hating me for lying by omission, or hating himself for murdering Itachi... it's a no-brainer.

"I-I was merely trying to protect you," I defended, resisting the urge to avert my gaze from his mutinous look.

" _Don't you dare try that bullshit with me_. I do not need protecting. I am not some broken _boy_ who needs to be sheltered from the world," Sasuke snapped.

"I never said you were," I retorted hotly.

"Your actions certainly say otherwise!"

"I had no intentions of _purposely_ hurting you. I merely wanted to assess the situation myself, and—"

" _You confronted Itachi without me!_ " Sasuke snarled. "You know, _you know_ , how important that was for me. You _know_ that that was something between me and him. You, and Naruto, were to remain out of that issue."

My eyes narrowed, and I had to consciously control my breathing to keep my voice even. "If I hadn't, the truth would never have been revealed. You would have _murdered_ Itachi."

Sasuke flinched, as if I had just delivered a fatal blow to him. His face drained of color, and he took a step back. For a full minute, he did not respond.

"I know you're upset with me, and I understand that. I don't expect you to forgive me," I said softly. "I will take on your hatred, so long as it means you're safe."

"Don't do that."

I blinked at that, and Sasuke was glowering at me. "Don't you martyr yourself, either. You always do that. You always shove everyone away from you, and charge off into the situation alone. You don't trust anyone. You say it was for my _protection_ ," Sasuke bit out the world like it was a poison, "but really, I wonder if it was just because you couldn't bear the thought of allowing anyone else to help you more than _you_ allowed?"

Even though I knew, rationally, that Sasuke was angry; so much so that he would say _anything_ to hurt me, or get a rise out of me at this point, it was still... painful. Immediately, anger, and hurt flared through me, and I snarled, "Don't be _absurd_."

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Sasuke demanded.

"Of course you're wrong!" I exploded, temper flaring. My heart hammered loudly in my head, and I could feel my blood pumping through my body like white-hot lava. It took considerable effort to keep Kurama's chakra from flowing through me, as well. "If I didn't trust you, I would have knocked you out the second you let your guard down."

"If you trusted me, why didn't you tell me you were confronting Itachi?!"

" _Because it was treason!_ Sasuke, I am committing _treason._ Do you understand what that means? It means I am a _missing-nin_ right now. It means I cannot return to Konoha so willy-nilly. I originally intended to remain as a missing-nin until ROOT was completely eradicated, and I had suitable _physical_ proof to secure Itachi a safe position in Konoha. If I told you about confronting Itachi, you would undoubtedly have forced yourself along and guess what? _Now you have committed treason._ "

Sasuke stared at me stonily, his loathing slowly dissolving away into stubbornness, and mild anger. "And what makes you think I care about that?"

I gave him a blank look. "Jeeze. I don't know. Because you're a Konoha shinobi? Because you have shown no prior inclination to wanting to be a missing-nin? Because I thought you were sane?"

Sasuke shot me a venomous look.

I gave a frustrated sigh, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "What do you want me to say, Sasuke? I'm sorry? I am. I regret it? I do. I want you to be happy. I _definitely_ do. But I can't go back and change the past any more than you can. If you want to hate me, then hate me. Just do me a favor, and go back to Konoha, _with your brother_ , and clear your names."

"And where are _you_ going?" Sasuke bit out.

"I have business to take care of."

" _Clearly_ , you're just proving _again_ how much you trust me."

"I'm _obviously_ not going to make the mistake of telling someone who currently _hates my guts_ where I'm going," I snapped.

_Although that's not why._

_It's just too dangerous for you._

_Hate me, that's fine._

_Just stay safe._

_Please._

And before Sasuke could respond, I disappeared in a flash of red.

**('･ω･')**

**You know that's not going to help his anger with you.**

_Not looking to make him think better of me._

**Still... it's only a matter of time before Konoha realizes you aren't returning so soon.**

_I have things I need to take care of. If Naruto were to help me, he would be a prime and open target for the Akatsuki. And anyone else... they would have to become missing-nin. Even if it_ is _temporary._

**Perhaps. Regardless, you have a week to be done with your tasks, then you** _**must** _ **reconcile with Naruto and the others and meet with Bee. We'll need the privacy to continue your training.**

_Continue? Is there another step past Beast-Transformation?_

**Possibly.**

_Mn. Okay. A week isn't enough time to completely destroy ROOT, but it_ is _enough time to find that cave where Kabuto and Tobi will be hiding, and mark it._


	38. Interlude - Kitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Adorable fanart was made by Mirikon on deviantART. Thank you again, my friend!**

An ANBU's mask was their identity.

They could never take it off in the presence of anyone other than the Hokage, or else they risked losing their identity.

It was created for the purpose of safety. The ANBU took many missions that often created a lot of enemies.

Kitsune rolled his head, feeling his bones crack pleasantly in his neck, and he resisted the urge to stretch out. The rebuilding of Konoha had been started swiftly, with him and Jiraiya taking main lead. With Jiraiya's departure, as the ANBU Commander, Kitsune had taken it upon himself to lead the reconstruction.

He had split up the building in accordance to priority, and assigned the high-priority buildings to professional construction workers, and Jōnin. Buildings such as the hospital, ANBU HQ, T&I. The Chūnin (and some Genin) were assigned to rebuilding the apartments, and some of the shops. The Genin (with a handful of supervisors) were in charge of clearing away debris, cataloging the found items, and whatnot.

The ANBU were in charge of recreating the security seals, maintaining a constant patrol around the village for safety and protection, as well as distribution of supplies.

"Kitsune, Shizune-sama was wondering if you could spare some extra hands at the new hospital. Some of the equipment is malfunctioning and we need some mechanical help," a kunoichi chirped.

Kitsune nodded his head, and looked away from her, already, mentally, moving on to the next task. "Grab Yamcha, and Kiyo from T&I."

"Yes, sir."

When she hadn't left, Kitsune resisted the urge to sigh, and turned back to her. "Yes?"

The kunoichi blushed, and lowered her eyes. "Um... I'm sorry, Kitsune-sama, but I've noticed that you've been working very hard these past three days for our village—"

"It's my job," Kitsune cut in.

The kunoichi's cheeks took on an even darker shade of red, and she smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah, but... I mean... I was wondering... if you wanted to take a break. To eat. If you wanted to take a break to eat. Um... with me."

It took a surprisingly good amount of self-restraint for Kitsune not to groan in annoyance, and roll his eyes. Instead, he kept his voice polite, but firm, "I'm afraid I need to focus on the reconstruction of Konoha for the time being. I won't be taking a 'break' any time soon, but thank you."

"Oh," she squeaked. "Okay. Have a good day, Kitsune-sama."

Kitsune released the sigh he had been holding back the second she left.

"Another waste," Okami said, walking up to Kitsune and wrapping his large arm around his shoulders. Kitsune felt a cross between annoyance and affection at the grizzled veteran ANBU. "How many girls are you going to reject?"

"As many as I want," Kitsune retorted. "What are you doing here? I thought I assigned you to the ANBU HQ."

"Just checking in on you," Okami said easily. "I know you haven't slept since the invasion. You got to be running low on energy by now."

_Yes._

"No. I'm fine."

Okami just shook his head. "Liar. But, I won't push, _Commander._ "

Kitsune snorted. "Get back to the HQ, old man."

Okami wheezed a laugh and ruffled Kitsune's hair. "Alright, alright. But, I'm serious, pup. You aren't getting any closer to your 'dream' like this."

Kitsune swatted at Okami. "... Some dreams take time."

"Just don't take too long."

"Whatever, old man," Kitsune said softly. Okami laughed again, before heading away. "... Like a damn grandmother at times... I swear."

Kitsune shook his head, and his eyes swept across Konoha. For a split second, his lingered a moment too long on a particular spot. An area where there used to be an old orphanage.

A strong sense of nostalgia hit him.

**('･ω･')**

_He ran through the tall grass._

_It was summer vacation,_ finally _._

 _Although he was a little sore he lost his favorite hideout to some of the bigger kids, he wasn't_ too _bothered by it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he found another spot._

_With that thought, a grin crossed his face and he started to duck down between alleyways. He was in a quieter part of Konoha—mostly for retired and old folk, really—so not a lot of kids played there. Which meant that there was a good chance he wouldn't lose his hide out to big kids._

_He stopped sprinting and slowed down to a walk, examining each and every crevice in between the alleyways. It seemed like it was_ forever _until he finally caught eye of something interesting._

_It was a small building, tucked in the middle of many other buildings. There was a big fence around it, but peeking through the fence, he could see a lush backyard with a big tree and tire-swing. There were two others playing out there. He could hear them, but he could only see glimpses of gold._

_Curiosity getting the better of him, he took a couple steps back and examined the fence._

Now how to get in...? _he wondered._

_He cocked his head, then gently placed his hands on the fence, gathering chakra into the palms of his hands._

_The second his chakra touched the wood, he was repelled back. With a painful thump, he fell back on his bum. He blinked in astonishment at that._

What? Why was I repelled?

_He frowned and got back up. With a single fingertip, he poked the fence._

_Nothing happened._

_He then channeled chakra into the fingertip and placed it on the fence._

_A zap ran up his arm and he snapped his arm back. He blinked his eyes rapidly._ Okay... so no chakra...

How do I get up a fence that doesn't let me use chakra?

_He looked around, and then saw the other buildings. With a grin on his face, he hurried and started to climb up to the roof of one of the buildings. Within a minute, he was at the top of the roof, and looking down over the fence. He couldn't really see the backyard, because of the big tree._

Now how do I get into there?

_He scratched his cheek absently, as he thought about how to achieve his goal._

Hmm...

_For the next couple of hours, he worked on various ways to try and get in. He tried different ways of scaling the fence—climbing without chakra, using a makeshift rope, a pole—however, it was to no avail. He tried damaging it with his blunt kunai, prying parts of the wooden fence open (although it was to no avail, as the fence was seemingly impervious)._

_Absolutely nothing._

_He sat beside the fence, sulking at it for several seconds._

_Then his eyes grew wide and an idea came to him. Another grin drew across his face and he hopped back to his feet. He took several steps back then ran at the fence. He leapt into the air, the chakra digging into his hands and feet and grabbed at the fence. As expected, he was repelled back, but this time, expecting it, he twisted his body and continued to channel chakra into his hands and feet._

_His hands—palms, outstretched—slammed into the wall of a nearby building, along with his feet. Keeping with the momentum, the repel had given him, he rocketed off the building, twisting and turning back at the fence. This continued for several jumps until he had finally scaled high enough that he could leap over the fence._

_He tucked and tumbled over, and landed with a roll into the tall grass._

_He gave a triumphant shout, and leapt up, smiling victoriously._

_"Eep!"_

_His eyes widened and he whirled around. "Who are you?"_

_Her eyes were impossibly wide, and a pretty blue. The setting sun lit up her hair that was completely let down, and loose. There were cute little whisker marks on her cheeks, and the more he found himself staring at her, the more he felt his cheeks warm._

_"Who a-are you?" she squeaked, her voice high-pitched, and sounding like she was having difficulty pronouncing the words._

_He smiled nervously. "Sorry if I startled you. Was just looking for a place to play."_

_She blushed. "... Y-You can play here, if y-you'd like."_

_His smile stretched. "That would be cool."_

**('･ω･')**

"Kitsune?"

Kitsune turned his head at the sound, recognizing the voice to belong to Sasuke. He looked a little battered, and his expression was dark. He was tense, clearly on edge, and looked ready for a hard fight.

Kitsune braced himself, knowing that whatever could cause the normally stoic Uchiha to be _this_ wound up was definitely going to be the cause of a couple migraines. "What is it?"

"I need you to come with me, outside the village. It's... urgent. Just you."

"Why?" Kitsune inquired, even though he was already moving to follow Sasuke.

"Miwako said you're the only higher-up she trusts in this village, aside from Jiraiya," Sasuke said thinly, although when he said Miwako's name, there was a slight crease in his brow and face twisted into a grimace. "And given the circumstances, you're really the only one we can turn to."

Immediately, Kitsune tensed. Already, he could feel the worry starting to gnaw away from the pit of his stomach, climbing up inside him to tease at his heart. "Did something happen? Where's Miwako?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead, sped up.

Kitsune's brow furrowed behind his mask.

Sasuke lead Kitsune a ways outside the village, before he finally stopped at the base of a tree.

Kitsune stared at the shinobi who _also_ stood at the base of the tree. The hair along the back of his neck rose up, and the adrenaline started to pump through his system. Because not only was Miwako nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke had brought Kitsune straight to an unconscious (in the sense that the Elder was clearly under a heavy genjutsu) Elder and _Uchiha Itachi._

"You are Kitsune?" Itachi asked softly, his obsidian eyes flickering up to look up at Kitsune.

Reflexively, Kitsune averted his gaze behind the mask, refusing to make eye contact with the Uchiha. Every rational part of him seemed to be screaming this was a trap, but the longer he stood in front of these Uchihas, the more he realized neither were planning to attack him. There was an undeniable tension in the air, certainly, but not one of malice. If anything, it seemed as if they were nervous—anxious.

Which was hard to imagine what exactly would make _Uchiha Itachi_ nervous.

"Care to explain yourself, Sasuke?" Kitsune asked, keeping his voice clipped and emotionless.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, and then explained everything that had transpired.

By the end of it, Kitsune felt beyond drained.

 _I did not agree to be the Commander, just to get shoved with_ this _mess,_ Kitsune thought. He resisted the urge to rub at his temple, and bemoan at the situation. Instead, he remained perfectly still, processing this information. _If what they're saying_ is _true... it would explain Miwako's behavior before she left. Undoubtedly she and Sasuke believe this to be true—enough so to risk treason—but..._

_It's a well-known fact that Danzō was someone not to be messed with, but he always had the village's best interest in mind._

_To slaughter an entire clan, though?_

_That's just madness._

_"_ Alright," Kitsune finally said, his voice drawing out slowly. " _If_ this is true, I'm going to need to take all of you to T&I for midwalks. I'll place you under a genjutsu to not arise suspicion, but I'm going to have to insist you wear chakra-binding handcuffs."

Sasuke looked particularly displeased with this notion, but Itachi was already holding his hands out. Carefully, and swiftly, Kitsune placed Itachi in the handcuffs, followed by Danzō and Sasuke.

He then led them back into the village and took them straight to Inoichi for the mindwalks.

**('･ω･')**

"This is going to take all night," Inoichi sighed, after Kitsune had finished explaining everything. The two were surrounded by many other T&I operatives in the reconstructed T&I building.

"I trust you will be able to do it, though," Kitsune said swiftly.

"We'll do it," Inoichi answered tiredly. "It has to be done. If this story is true... It needs to be dealt with. _Quickly_. The village is still severely recovering. If this gets out of hand..."

Ibiki cleared his throat. "Is there anything else we should know?"  
Kitsune thought back to Sasuke's story.

_If they see Sasuke's memories, they'll know Miwako committed treason._

The thought sent a pang through Kitsune's heart. _I know she has no love for this village, but I..._

"... Yes. Miwako was acting under my orders. I suspected about this, and knew she would be fully capable of investigating this on her own. I did not anticipate her to go so far, but..." Kitsune lied easily. Sasuke's head snapped back, his eyes widening as he stared at Kitsune.

_He knows I'm lying._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed, but he did not voice a word.

_But he'll play along._

"If you don't need anything else, then I'll leave these two in your care. I need to catch _some_ sleep," Kitsune sighed wearily.

Inoichi smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you do. Leave it to us, Commander. We'll take care of everything."

**('･ω･')**

An ANBU must never take off their mask, unless in the company of the Hokage, or by themselves.

Kitsune gave a long, drained sigh as he finally reached his room in the ANBU HQ. The building had been one of the first to be rebuilt—for good reason—and Jiraiya had immediately replaced the majority of the security seals before he left for the Summit.

Kitsune rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles, and grimacing as he realized the stress from today had created _more_ knots.

He popped off his mask, feeling the genjutsu drain away from his body in the same instance. Many ANBU added genjutsu seals to their mask, to better hide their voice and change their hair. Kitsune was no different. His mask distorted his voice, and darkened his hair black.

He ran his fingers through his white shoulder-length, messy hair, half-heatedly detangling the knots. His purple eyes flickered up and surveyed his too-neat room. He used to have quite a few personal touches to his room, but after the invasion, most—if not all—had been lost.

Meticulously, Kitsune set about taking off his armor. His body had reached its limit—well, it had technically reached its limit 24 hours ago, but now his mind was starting to tire and willpower alone could only carry a shinobi so far. It was time for a quick nap. Five hours would be sufficient, but he would try for eight, knowing his second in command, Pansā, would be perfectly capable of running the village in his steed.

With another sigh, Kitsune fell back on his bed, and closed his eyes.

He was asleep within seconds.

**('･ω･')**

_For every day that summer, he came back to that little spot._

_On some days, her brother would play with the two of them. But, in all honestly, he tried to time his visits so that way her brother was napping, and_ she _wasn't._

_He couldn't help it._

_Somehow... it was just better with only the two of them._

_"Oh, yeah?" she asked, her eyes lit up as she tilted her head. Even though she was tiny, she had the biggest eyes he knew. He always wondered if they would just pop out of her head one of these days._

_The thought made him grimace._

_"Yeah," he said, scratching his cheek._

_He was proud of himself that day, but confused, as well._

_He thought he always wanted_ _**his** _ _acknowledgement, but now that he had it... he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Especially considering how he got_ _**his** _ _notice._

_She hopped up from her spot at the base of the tree, and lifted her arms up to him. He smiled at her, already knowing what she wanted. He swung his legs from his perch on a tree branch, before bending down and grabbing one of her hands._

_With ease, he lifted her up beside him, and she giggled with glee. "I love it, bayo! I love being so high up."_

_"There you again... with that weird_ bayo _," he teased._

_She blushed brightly, then averted her gaze._

_"Ya'know..." she trailed off. "... I'm not supposed to be out here."_

_"Neither am I."_

_She fiddled with her fingers. "You have to go soon."_

_He fell quiet. "Yeah."_

_She shook her head, then, as if dispelling the bad thoughts. She beamed at him. "Well... well that's okay. Grandfather says that in a c-couple months, Naruto and I w-will be allowed around the village. W-We won't be kept here, in this i-isola-ation, a-anymore. He says we'll move into a d-differ-ent orph-an-age. A real one."_

_"Congrats," he said. "And good job on pronouncing everything correctly."_

_She blushed again, a pleased smile crawling its way on her lips._

_His friend was young—a toddler, really—and as such, she had trouble pronouncing words at times. She stayed with her brother in a make-shift orphanage. The two were really the only kids there, and they were only staying there until they were four. Then they would be able to stay in the public orphanage. He wasn't sure why they had to be kept separate to begin with, though._

_(Kitsune knew later on, that this was to monitor their seals and make sure they worked properly. He also learned he was only_ allowed _access to the twins, because he was deemed harmless and the Hokage wanted to give them a chance to make friends. That was the whole point of moving them out of this orphanage in the first place. The Hokage wanted to give the twins a chance at a normal life, and to have friends of their own.)_

_"So... So your father finally a-a-acknow-ledg-ed you?"_

_He shrugged._

_**The man** _ _wasn't really his father, so much as a benefactor for his orphanage. He, along with several other children were originally handpicked by_ _**him** _ _._ _**He** _ _told them that when they graduated,_ _**he** _ _wanted them to work for_ _**him** _ _._ _**The man** _ _was revered in Konoha, so it was awesome that_ _**he** _ _picked him—'Kitsune'._

_At the time, he thought it was the best thing in the world. He thought it was something out of a fairy tale._

_But as time went on,_ _**he** _ _had started to pay less and less attention to him. He was worried that he wasn't special anymore._

_But, then, when he demonstrated himself in a taijutsu match,_ _**he** _ _immediately sought him out._ _**He** _ _picked him out, signaled him out, among all of his friends, and told him he was very special._

_He was confused._

_Why then? Why only after he had defeated his friends did_ _ **he**_ _acknowledge him? Why?_ _ **The man**_ _promised to take them all away to_ _ **his**_ _home regardless_... _but then_ _ **he**_ _turned around and ignored them for years. Only when he had systematically rendered his friends unconscious, did_ _ **he**_ _come back._

_He wasn't sure what to make of that._ _**He** _ _promised to care for them, but... it seemed almost as if..._

_He was confused._

_He was proud of himself for garnering_ _**his** _ _attention, but..._

_"It was a spar. I... I beat three of them at once," he said quietly. "He told me... he told me I had the potential."_

_Her brow furrowed and she turned towards him. "Gen-kun..."_

_"What?"_

_She fell quiet, and fiddled with the fingers in her lap again. "... That... that's not very nice."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It sounds like... he_ _only wants to... use you..."_

_His hands clenched into fists, and his lips tugged down in a frown._

_Could that be true?_

**('･ω･')**

Kitsune sat up, rubbing his face. _It's been a while since I've actually dreamed of that memory._

He rolled his shoulders, feeling some of his bones crack pleasantly. With tired eyes, he looked over at the clock.

He had gotten six hours of sleep.

Sufficient for the time being.

With practiced hands, he put his armor back on, and his mask. The genjutsu re-cast itself, and he was out the window.

He knew the T&I would need a couple more hours to deal with that mess, but he also knew that if it was true... well.

Certain precautions would be needed. Kitsune made several clones, scattering them about to search for those he trusted. Inoichi mid-walking Danzō would undoubtedly prove detrimental to the Elder. Kitsune was damned certain that the geezer kept ROOT up, and that he was conspiring with Orochimaru.

He'd bet his life on it, in fact.

After all, Orochimaru _knew_ they were coming when they confronted him, in that last mission. Jiraiya had shared that little tidbit of information with Kitsune, along with the orders to keep a careful eye on Danzō in the meantime.

It wasn't hard for the Commander to put two and two together.

So assuming that was the case, it would only be a matter of time before the ROOT operatives found out their little master was in danger and they would do everything in their power to cover their tracks, while simultaneously freeing the warmonger.

He would have to make several clones, and have his most trusted fellow shinobi make many, as well, and scatter them across the village. They would need to monitor every inch of this village for the next couple days, looking for any sign of the ROOT, while also protecting the Torture & Interrogation.

One of his clones dispelled, alerting him that Okami had agreed to help. Another signaling Neko's agreement. Then Raion. Sutaggu. Inoshishi. Yagi. Chita. Taka.

Kitsune felt a little relief come at the fact that they agreed to help—and knowing that they were more than capable of doing so, as well.

 _This isn't the first time Konoha's had to deal with traitors,_ Kitsune thought. The whole situation was reminding Kitsune of _that_ time.

**('･ω･')**

Is **he** using me? _He kept thinking. Her words echoed inside of his head, wiggling seeds of doubt deep inside of him. Every time_ _ **he**_ _came over, every time_ _ **he**_ _pulled him aside, and_ _ **he**_ _started to whisper promises of his dreams coming true; of a home; a family; of_ power _, he couldn't shake her words._

_All of what_ _**he** _ _said sounded so sweet, so promising._

_But, with each accompanying promise was the mention of his potential. Of what he could do for_ _**him** _ _._

_It was so subtle, if he hadn't already been looking for reasons to distrust_ _**him,** _ _he doubted he would have been able to find it._

Is **he** using me?

_Everyone there was so jealous. They kept shooting him dirty looks. Normally this would get under his skin. Normally he would sneer back at them, and taunt them with the fact that he won, and they lost._

_But, he didn't, because it didn't feel like such a victory anymore._

_What_ _**he** _ _promised him sounded so wonderful._

_He wanted to trust_ _**him** _ _. He wanted to, very dearly._

"It sounds like... he only wants to... use you..."

_He wanted to, but her words kept him from doing so. There was this undeniable feeling deep inside of him that screamed that this_ _**man,** _ _this,_ _**thing** _ _, was something to stay away from. And the more he interacted with_ _**him—it—** _ _the bigger the feeling grew._

_Whenever_ _ **he**_ _visited, he would try to come up with an excuse_ not _to see him._

_He started to dread each visit._

_The other children thought he was weird—that he was crazy. They taunted him, and teased him, but he was firm._ _**He** _ _seemed to sense his weariness, because_ _**he** _ _became more persistent, more demanding._

_This seed of doubt that she had planted had grown into a forest._

_He knew he would have never doubted_ _**him** _ _without that seed._

**('･ω･')**

It only took five more hours to deduce their story was true.

The second Kitsune was informed that Danzō was one-hundred percent guilty, he wasted little time in calling together the shinobi council.

The shinobi council was comprised of the prominent clan heads, and the Commanders (Genin Commander, Chūnin Commander, Jōnin Commander, Police Commander, and ANBU Commander). Not to be confused of the council—which was a different group, made up of a cross between retired shinobi (the Elders), a handful of civilian representatives, as well as the Commanders.

The council was created to offer a certain level of comfort in Konoha to the civilians. Hashirama wanted Konoha to be a welcoming place to all, but being a civilian in a shinobi-ruled village was daunting. So he created the council, and made a few civilian seats to offer a way for the civilians to be heard in a more... political manner. The council acted a sort of over-all advising unit, and often was in charge of internal affairs—as the Hokage was busy enough as it was.

Affairs such as finance, education, laws (although, of course, the Hokage had the ultimate power to approve or veto such laws, regardless if the council was in unanimous agreement for it or not), and things akin.

The shinobi council was created for the purpose of discussing and advising the more... darker aspects of the village. This included missions (A-Rank and above), foreign affairs, wars, treaties, trade, traitors, missing-nin, etc.

Naturally, the Hokage was in both councils and had a great weight in each. But, the original purpose of the councils were to help ease the job of the Hokage (and lessen the paperwork). It is, of course, up to each Hokage how much weight each council is given.

Hashirama made each council weigh equally on his ultimate vote—such as if one council agreed unanimously for something, but he disagreed personally, he would still allow it to pass.

Tobirama cut back severely on the council, and preferred the shinobi council's opinion more than anything. He liked to be in charge of finance and education himself.

Minato was much like Tobirama, in actuality.

Sarutobi, though, was like Hashirama, in the sense that he gave an equal power to both councils and valued their opinion.

Tsunade, like Minato, and Tobirama, leaned more in favor for the shinobi council. Although, she held a great distaste for working the finances of Konoha.

Given the fact that a prominent member of the council was being accused of treason, and that this was a prickly case, Kitsune figured it would be best to summon the shinobi council exclusively to deal with this problem.

Summoning several more clones, he sent them each to grab the leaders, and bring them to T&I for a makeshift, speedy trial.

With Tsunade incapable, and Jiraiya out of the village, it was up to Kitsune to lead this.

He leapt across the buildings, wasting no time at all in reaching T&I.

Within minutes, the rest of the shinobi council had arrived.

"What's going on?" Hiashi asked. "Why are we being pulled away from reconstruction and defense?"

"This can't be good," Tsume muttered.

"It's not," Inoichi agreed. "All of you, please follow me into the heart of T&I."

Many looks were exchanged, but they all obliged.

At the heart of T&I, Sasuke and Itachi were seated on the far right side, with a couple shinobi standing guard by them. They were still cuffed, but neither actually appeared bothered by it. If anything, they looked... content. Sasuke, especially, seemed smug.

In the center, was Danzō, bound to a chair and still unconscious. There were many seals drawn on him—all to keep him completely helpless. The room had no windows, and there were scarcely any chairs, but there were many shinobi and kunoichi.

All of them acting as guards.

Shikaku frowned. "What's the meaning of this?"  
Inoichi glanced towards Kitsune.

Kitsune immediately straightened his back, acknowledging that Inoichi was deferring to him. "Go ahead, Inoichi."

Inoichi nodded. "Seeing how our village is already in a low state, I'll make this brief. Danzō has been accused of treason against Konoha. He pressured Uchiha Itachi into slaughtering the Uchiha clan for his own greed. He then harvested their Sharingan eyes and convinced Orochimaru to implant them in his arm, along with some of Hashirama's cells. Furthermore, it was he who allowed Orochimaru access back into the village for the Chūnin Exams and subsequentially, it was he who assisted in the murder of our Sandaime."

The looks of outrage and disgust were continuously growing on the shinobi and kunoichi's faces. Kitsune's hands clenched into fists, and a sharp anger blared through him. Utter hatred filled him. It was _he_ who had killed Miwako's grandfather, then.

_Fucking bastard._

As Inoichi continued to list Danzō's actions, Kitsune could feel his anger growing.

 _Did she know about all of this?_ he wondered. _Is that why she was so damn determined to kill him?_

_I don't blame her._

_I wish she would have told me about this, though._

_I would have helped._

When Inoichi was finished listing all of the other grievances, Kitsune cleared his throat. "Given the circumstances, I have called the council together to make a quick and speedy trial for Danzō. Seeing how he is far too dangerous, I believe it best to leave him unconscious for this."

Tsume grinned a feral grin at him. "I agree. There is no defense against this."

"I would concur," Chūnin Commander, Yui said stiffly, her eyes narrowed.

"Then I would like to go ahead and move to the voting of his status. All in favor of Danzō being guilty?"  
Everyone voiced agreement for this.

Kitsune nodded his head, expecting this. "Then I move to propose the following punishment: Execution. All in agreement, please say _aye_."

"Aye," was chorused.

"Inoichi, I expect you have all the information in regards to ROOT?" Kitsune asked.

Inoichi sighed, and nodded. "I have already sent out Ibiki and Anko out to confirm his ROOT hideout in Konoha. After confirmation, I would like to request ANBU assistance in exterminating ROOT."

"Capture if we can, kill, if not," Kitsune clarified. "You will have ANBU assistance."

"As well as any Hyūga," Hiashi promised.

"And Inuzuka," Tsume vowed darkly.

"The Aburame will assist," Shibi said quietly.

"Not to mention the InoShikaCho clans," Chōza mentioned.

"All the Chūnin will, undoubtedly assist in this endeavor, however we can," Yui assured Kitsune.

"And Genin," Yamar offered.

"Very good," Kitsune said, nodding his head. He unsheathed his sword and approached the unconscious Danzō. "Let's get this over with."

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "I... I would like to."

"Sasuke..." Itachi trailed off.

Sasuke squared his shoulders, meeting Kitsune's gaze unflinchingly.

Kitsune cocked his head. "Very well."

**('･ω･')**

_"I need to go,"_ _**he** _ _said. "And it's time all of you came to live with me."_

_It was early in the morning, at the end of summer, when_ _**he** _ _had come._ _**He** _ _had rendered their matron unconscious and summoned everyone together._

_"Really?" one of the girls asked excitedly. Her eyes were lit up with hope and joy._

_He stood in the back of the room, his stomach knotting up and his hands curling into fists. Every instinct of his told him to run—to get the hell away from this_ _**creature** _ _. He didn't, though, because his more rational side knew_ _**it** _ _would catch him if he ran. He had to wait; to bide his time._

_"Are we leaving now?" another asked excitedly._

_**It** _ _smiled at them. "I will need to leave separately with you all. There is a nice man, a friend of mine, waiting for you all out behind back. He is going to escort you to my home. Children, be good, grab your things, and meet him out back. I await for you all anxiously at my home."_

_**Its**_ _eyes met his for a split second, and he immediately averted his gaze._ _ **It**_ _purred, "_ All _of you."_

_When_ _**It** _ _left, all the children rushed to grab their things. He moved to his room, and as to not draw attention to himself, he started packing his things, as well._

I don't want to go, _he thought._ I really, really, don't want to go.

_Once everything was in his backpack, he moved towards the window and peered out into the darkness._

_There was not just one man, but several._

_All of them were_ not _civilians._

 _He gulped nervously, and stumbled back._ I have to get out of here. I can't let them notice me, or else they'll chase me and... and... I won't be able to out run them. I have to get somewhere safe. Somewhere I _know_ **it** won't have influence.

_Anxiety stated to churn inside of him, and he felt sick with it. He scared out of his mind, and shaking. He wanted to curl up and hide under his bed until it was all over, but he knew that was not an option._

_This was a badbadbad situation and he absolutely could not afford to freeze up in it. He had to think. He had to act._

_Then the plan came._

_And he moved._

**('･ω･')**

_This whole damn case is making me nostalgic,_ Kitsune thought irritably.

Kitsune gave the orders for the Chūnin and Genin to evacuate the mass population to one side of the village (the side with the newly built hospital). The guise was said that they wanted to refocus construction there for a bit, as there were some sealing malfunctions on the other side.

The other orders he gave were to the ROOT operatives inside of the ANBU. He requested assistance in dealing with the seal malfunction.

Of course, it was a trap.

They showed up one by one, or two by two. And each time, Kitsune would direct them into a building, where they would be hit with a genjutsu. Should any resist, then they were quickly suppressed.

By the end of the day, only eighty-percent were accounted for. The rest were nowhere to be found.

"Should we send out for hunter-nin?" Neko asked Kitsune as Kitsune oversaw the other ANBU members carrying each unconscious member to the T&I HQ for interrogation, and to see if they could be rehabilitated.

"No. We're already too spread thin," Kitsune said. "... I have admit I'm surprised they were taken down so easily. I was prepared for some sort of big-scale battle."

"Everyone's already tired from reconstruction—they weren't any exception, so their reflexives were dulled. They weren't expecting anything wrong, either," Neko pointed out.

Kitsune shrugged. "Seems almost too easy."

"None of the ring leaders are accounted for, though," Neko said.

Kitsune nodded. "... Yeah. Didn't think we'd grab them this time around. They're probably heading to one of the hideouts, and either fortifying or erasing all traces."

"Probably," Neko agreed.

Kitsune sighed. "A shame, but... we really can't afford to send any more resources outside the village than we already have. It's bad enough Kumo saw us in this state."

"You're right," Neko agreed again, glancing around. She tucked back a purple strand of hair behind her ear. "... I was told that... it was _you_ who told Miwako-chan to... to confront Danzō?"

Kitsune did not respond right away, but cocked his head in a manner to signal to take this conversation elsewhere. Neko did not verbally respond, but shifted her posture in preparation to flicker. Kitsune flickered to the roof of a nearby building. "... Of sorts. That's the official story."

"Official?" Neko inquired, worry leaking into her voice. "Is she okay?"

Kitsune chuckled. "You've always kept a close eye on her since she saved your lover."

Neko shrugged. "I would be... I would be lost without him. And after I started watching her... and I saw how she was treated... I just... I was never one of her guards, and whatever I heard from her was always dismissed off-handedly. I didn't pay any attention to her, or her brother, to be honest. So when I saw..."

Neko seemed to struggle to find the appropriate words for several seconds, before Kitsune decided to say, "You couldn't stand the fact?"

Neko nodded her head mutely.

"Neither could I," Kitsune admitted. "It's amazing how Naruto turned out the way he did, after all the things they've been through. It's nothing short of a miracle, and at times, I'm envious of him in that aspect. With Miwako, on the other hand, her reaction is something more... expected, and... troubling."

"Certainly," Neko agreed.

"I didn't order her to go—in truth, I hadn't an inkling about this," Kitsune admitted.

Neko sighed. "I suspected as much. Then it was all her?"

"It would seem so."

The two fell quiet.

"That doesn't bode well for her," Neko murmured. "If she has... if she has this much distrust in the village that she would dig up old secrets... disobey orders... commit _treason_ without certainty she was in the right. No... without _caring_ if she was acknowledged by the village as right or wrong... We have to do something. Naruto alone _cannot_ be her sole reason for staying in this village. She needs more ties here."

Kitsune gave a short sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. "I would have thought that she _had_ those bonds. She's always so happy when she's with her friends."

"How can you be so certain?" Neko inquired.

_Because I watched her._

_I_ know _her._

"I know her," Kitsune said quietly. "She cares for them a great deal."

"Then what's keeping her from using them has ties to this village?" Neko wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Kitsune admitted, unable to keep the frustration out of his tone. "I don't... I don't entirely understand what's going on her mind right now."

_I wish I did._

Neko, sensing her friend's irritation, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about this, Commander. She will come back to us, and we'll figure it out from there."

"Yeah," Kitsune said quietly. "... For now, I want you and Squad B to keep a look out for her. If you... if you see her..."

Even though she wore a mask, Kitsune knew she was smiling at him. "I'll send her straight to you."

Relief settled over him. "Thank you."

**('･ω･')**

_He walked swiftly past the other children, ignoring the brief pang of guilt he felt for leaving them. They did not listen to his words before, and he could not risk making a scene and forcing them to listen. They chose their fate._

_He would not dwell on them._

_He reached the base of the fireplace, before raising his hands and casting a very small genjutsu around him. It wouldn't work against shinobi, but against children it would do just fine. He crawled into the fireplace, and started to gather chakra in his hands and feet._

_He wasn't very good at the tree-climbing exercise. It felt awkward and foreign to channel chakra into his feet. However, he was very good at channeling it into his hands, and with that, he could easily do a sort of crawl up the tree._

_In this case, he crawled up the fireplace._

_When he poked his head out of the top, he let out the breath he had been holding on the way up. Sucking in a big gulp of clean air, he then hauled himself out of the chimney and dropped down behind it as quietly as he could._

_Softly, he began to walk across the roof, keeping down as to not let anyone see him._

_He knew he already had low reserves, given that he was still a child, but he also knew it wouldn't hurt to suppress it anyway. Normally someone would have to actively search for a child's chakra signature, because their reserves were so low, but given that those people out back were there for the purpose of 'escorting' children, they very well could be searching for his signature._

_He reached the end of the roof, and quietly, he jumped to the next one._

_Then the next._

_Then the next._

_He continued to move, not relaxing his guard for an instant, or looking back for a second._

_He had to get away from there._

_He had to get to the Hokage's office._

**('･ω･')**

It was several days after this that Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi returned to Konoha. Kitsune awaited for the trio at the entrance of the village.

Knowing Naruto, and the second Kitsune mentioned Miwako's absence, he went ahead and took a couple pills for the oncoming headache.

"What's up, kiddo?" Jiraiya asked as soon as Kitsune made his presence known. Kitsune offered a short, polite bow in return.

"Many things have happened in the village since your absence, Jiraiya-sama," Kitsune said lowly. "Danzō had been found a traitor, and executed."

Jiraiya whistled. "Wow. That's... that's pretty big. I suspect I'll be given a full debriefing?"

Kitsune handed Jiraiya a folder.

Jiraiya flipped it open, and started to scan through it.

"Most of ROOT has been cleansed from Konoha, but the ringleaders and a scarce few other operatives are still at large. Uzumaki Miwako has temporarily left the village—"

" _What?!_ " Naruto demanded, his eyes lighting up with a fire. "What do you mean? Where is she?!"

"—her location is unknown, but we suspect she will be returning shortly enough," Kitsune finished eloquently.

"What happened to my student?" Kakashi asked, and although his tone was light, there was a certain gleam in his eyes that promised the Commander nothing, but pain if he gave the man a poor answer.

"All information is found in the debriefing," Kitsune responded. "If you have any more questions in regards to the matter, you can talk to Inoichi... or Sasuke. If you do not need me for anything else, I need to assist reapplying the security measures to the Eastern Wing."

Jiraiya waved his hand half-heartedly in a dismissive gesture, not looking up from the documents. A frown had pulled his lips down, and his eyes were dark.

Kitsune left, not wanting to hear Naruto nag Jiraiya to show him the papers.

**('･ω･')**

_"Hokage-sama?!" he shouted as he burst into the office. He stumbled several steps, his eyes wide._

_The Hokage looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. "Hello. It's not often I get children bursting into my office these days. What's the matter?"_

_He squared his shoulders. "Orochimaru is kidnapping everyone at the orphanage, I think."_

_Immediately, the atmosphere changed._

_"Reibun, take three officers and go there, immediately," the Hokage snapped._

_His eyes were wide as he saw the ANBU appear and disappear out of nowhere. The Hokage turned towards him, and smiled a bit more gently. "Can you start from the beginning...?"_

_He flushed. "Gen'yūmaru, Hokage-sama. Um... my friends call me Gen."_

_"Gen-kun, then," he said, smiling. "Ah, yes... you're Miwako-chan's friend, aren't you?'_

_Gen gaped at him. "How...?"_

_The Hokage chuckled. "Miwako and Naruto are kept in a safe house in the village. It's not easy to get to, and is heavily guarded. The guards deemed you harmless enough and allowed you to enter the backyard. They were impressed you managed to get past the fence, given your age."_

_Gen blushed at the praise. "I, uh..."_

_He chuckled again. "Although, I would not recommend breaking into any other place that specifically has signs to warn you off."_

_Gen lowered his eyes. "Sorry, sir."_

_"No harm was done this time, but please keep it in mind."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"So tell me about Orochimaru."_

_"Um, yes, sir. He came to our orphanage a few years ago. Paid to have it all fixed up, and got us all new clothes and toys. He, um... he sponsored a few of us going into the academy. About a month ago, when he visited again, he... he saw me sparring. He... he signaled me out."_

_"Oh?"_

_"At first... I was really happy," Gen admitted, "but then Miwako said something that got me thinking... since then... He started to... to freak me out, ya'know? I tried to stay away from him, but he was really persistent. Then just this morning he came and he said he had to go and he was taking us with him. He said he was leaving separately..."_

_"He was there himself?!" the Hokage demanded, his eyes wide._

_Gen flinched. "Yes, sir."_

_The Hokage sat back, his brow furrowed and expression dark. "I see. Carry on."_

_"There were strange guys waiting for us... I... I just left."_

_"They let you leave?"_

_"Well... no. I placed a genjutsu over the fireplace, and climbed out that, then ran across the rooftops to get to here."_

_"I see."_

**('･ω･')**

Later that evening, Kitsune was approached by Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he was glaring at the roof the trio stood on. Kitsune had just finished checking the security measures for the West and South wings, and was on his way to the North wing, when the duo called out to him.

Sasuke cut straight to the point, "We want to talk to you in private."

Kitsune nodded his head. "Go ahead. No one is around us for the moment."

"You didn't actually order her to go, did you?" Naruto asked, his voice low.

"You already know I didn't," Kitsune responded.

Naruto pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you cover for her?"

Kitsune stared at Naruto. "Excuse me?"

"Why?" Sasuke repeated for him. "Not many people in Konoha would... do that. What do you want from her—from us?"

Kitsune's mind blanked out.

 _I thought_ Miwako _was supposed to be the distrustful one._

_Don't tell me her cynicism really rubbed off on these two..._

"Do I need another reason aside from the fact that she's my comrade?" Kitsune ventured.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "... Why does she trust you?"

Naruto's head snapped up at that. "What?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Kitsune. "Why does she trust you? It was you she told me and Itachi to turn to—and she said that she trusted you. Why does she trust you—when she doesn't even trust her own teammate?"

Kitsune wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. It certainly felt like Sasuke was accusing Kitsune of something. It was almost as if he was upset at something, and was consequentially blaming Kitsune. He couldn't quite figure out what it was—but he could guess it had something to do with Miwako.

"I wouldn't say she doesn't trust either of you," Kitsune settled for.

Sasuke snorted at that, and Naruto frowned.

"If she did... she would have told us, wouldn't she?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She didn't tell me anything, either," Kitsune said simply. "Yet you just told me she trusted me. She didn't tell us, because she didn't want us to get involved. She's always been like that. Sasuke, this was clearly a personal issue with you. If she turned to you, do you think you could have kept a level head through this? Or do you think it would have caused you more pain?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That doesn't matter—"

"It does," Kitsune disagreed. "It matters to her. That's how she is. You two already know that, though, so why are you trying to argue with me?"

"We aren't—"

"Your body posture, and tone suggests you came here looking for a fight," Kitsune pointed out gently. "You are both worried for her, understandably so, and are frustrated at her lack of... teamwork. Consider this, for just a second, through her eyes. For years she has earned many reasons _not_ to trust anyone. And for years, she's been fighting through this. She has _finally_ made connections to others, and has _finally_ started to really care for them. However, she has gone through _years_ of psychological, and physical, torment.

"She's not distrustful by choice—that's her instinct. And the fact that she asked even for the slightest bit of help from either of you, speaks volumes of her progress. She is not a puzzle that can be pieced together and fixed up in one evening. She is a human being who has undergone a stressful childhood, and is still recovering. Everyone recovers differently. You, Naruto, cannot expect her to bounce back up like you do. And you, Sasuke, cannot expect her to shove all of her distrust away inside a neat little box like you tend to do with your emotions.

"It's going to take time," Kitsune finished. "And she is truly trying with all her might."

_I say that, but even still..._

Naruto and Sasuke didn't look much better, but they at least didn't seem ready to try and start a fight.

_... I'm still angry at her that she didn't ask for help, either._

"... I was one of your guards," Kitsune ventured. "Naruto, I guarded you and Miwako every day, five days a week, unless I was on a mission. I know both of you very well, and I know that this isn't any easier for Miwako than it is for you."

Naruto shrugged, his gaze thoughtful. "... I know you're right, but it doesn't make it much easier. I love her. I just... I want her to be happy."

"I understand," Kitsune echoed.

**('･ω･')**

_The Hokage had made Gen write a report for what happened. Gen was asked a lot of questions—most of them repeats—but many people. It took several hours, and by the end of it, Gen was left completely drained._

_He was brought back into the Hokage's office, and he sat tiredly in the chair._

_"I have bad news, good news, and more terrible news," the Hokage said plainly._

_"Let's hear it," Gen said dryly._

_"The bad news is, Orochimaru escaped. The good news is we were able to rescue all the children at the orphanage—thanks to you."_

_"What's the terrible news?" Gen asked hesitantly._

_"Orochimaru signaled you out personally, Gen-kun," he said softly. "He is not one to easily give up. So long as you, Gen, exist, he will hunt you down."_

_Fear shot through the boy, cold and sickening. His heart hammered in his chest and his head seemed to spin. "What?"_

_"I'm sorry. We will do what we can to protect you, but Orochimaru is relentless. Unless you're dead, then—"_

_"Then help me fake my death!" Gen blurted out, unable to keep the pleading tone out of his voice._

_"It's not that simple," he sighed. "As it stands, you would need to completely erase yourself from the system and—"_

_"Then how do I do that?!"_

_The Hokage fell quiet, his brow furrowed. A minute ticked by._

_"You could join the ANBU."_

_Gen faltered, shock overtaking his fear for a couple seconds. "What?"_

_"Joining the ANBU erases your identity."_

_"But... they're... elite, and I'm... I'm nine."_

_"Your academy scores indicate you're ready to graduate, and you would not necessarily be treated as a regular ANBU. Yours is not the first case we've had, believe it or not. You would be placed under an apprenticeship in the ANBU and trained in the ANBU. This would restrict—"_

_"I'll do it."_

_"Gen-kun, please don't be rash about this. This is a life-changing choice, and you need to understand the consequences. You can still live a fulfilled life without faking your death. While Orochimaru is certainly a threat, Konoha is not without its defenses—"_

_"I'll do it," Gen repeated, this time more firmly. "I... I want to."_

_The Hokage stared at Gen, his expression unreadable. "It seems that you really do."_

_"I... I want to become stronger," Gen said softly, quietly. "I don't... I don't want to be afraid of Orochimaru."_

_"I understand, Gen-kun."_

**('･ω･')**

That evening, Kitsune sat down at his bed, and stretched out. He was about to take off his mask, but then a blinding flash of red filled the room. Kitsune immediately sat up straight, his eyes widening to find a sheepish Miwako. Her clothes were tattered, and her hair was out of her pigtails, falling freely in soft golden curls. "... Hi?"  
Kitsune shot up, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He could hear her sharp intake of breath, and he could feel her heart pounding wildly inside her chest. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"  
"Setting things up," she squeaked. "Um... I'm... I'm sorry?"

"You damn straight better be. You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Miwako awkwardly put her arms around him, and patted his back. "There, there...?"

Kitsune snorted, and pulled back, ignoring the overwhelming sense of relief he felt at finally seeing her again.

Safe.

Miwako's face was a bright red, and she abruptly averted her gaze from his. "After, um, Danzō, I was just really pissed off at Sasuke and wanted to blow off some steam. I thought I could track some of Danzō's old hideouts, too. Um... I actually found one, but it was completely abandon, but I got some research notes. I... don't know how useful they will be, but..."

Kitsune shook his head. "I'm not... I'm not worried about what you did after Danzō. I'm... Miwako... I just..."

Kitsune's brow furrowed behind his mask, and he sat back down in his bed. Miwako, taking the hint, sat down beside him.

She started to fidget with her fingers.

 _Every time I sit with her,_ Kitsune thought absently, recalling all the times she did just that when he had pulled her up beside him in the tree.

"Miwako... I just wish you told me," Kitsune admitted.

Miwako sighed. "I—"

Kitsune shook his head. "Don't think I'm trying to pry this out of you. Don't you think for an instant I'm pushing trust out of you. Miwako, I _know_ , trusting is hard for you. I completely understand, and I accept that."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned rosy. "Y-You do?"

"Yes, Miwako," Kitsune said patiently. " _I_ trust _you_ , Miwako. And I know you won't... you won't betray that trust. There are times where I just... I just wish you..."

_... felt the same._

"... understood that," Kitsune finished quietly.

Miwako fidgeted nervously. "It's not like that, Kitsune. I _do_ trust you, and I trust Sasuke, and I trust Naruto. It's just... I mean, you know what I did, right? I, really, committed treason. I... I care an awful lot about you guys, and I really didn't want to put you all in a compromising position. I mean, I _know_ Sasuke. He would have been adamant about helping me, even though it would have probably been detrimental to his future. And look at you, Kitsune! You're the _Commander_. I can't ask you to commit _treason_ for me. So I just... I just chose to not give you that option. Is that really so wrong of me?"

"You didn't trust us to make our own choice," Kitsune returned softly.

Miwako shot him an annoyed look. "I _do_ trust you—If—If I _didn't_ , I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Kitsune snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

She glowered. "I—I'm not used to this, okay? I _do_ trust you, but at the same time... I just really want to protect you guys. All of you. I fail to see how _that's_ a bad thing."

"It's a _very_ bad thing if you're putting yourself at unnecessary risk."

"It is _not_ unnecessary—"

"If you had told me the full story, I would have sent up multiple ANBU back-up with you, and we would have safely brought Danzō back to Konoha, where Inoichi would have mind-walked him and discovered the truth. From there, we could have sent our multiple squads to track down Itachi and inform him of the change in the situation. Instead you attempted to face an S-Rank traitor _alone_ , and you also put yourself in the hands of the Akatsuki."

"I did _not_ —it was a clone—"

"Clones have limited range to their original. They would have found you if Itachi hadn't cooperated," Kitsune pointed out.

Miwako huffed. "I would have been fine."

"You don't know that. All of this was unnecessary if you _just_ told us what was going on. I understand that this doesn't come easily for you, but damn it, Miwako, you need to _try_."

"I _am_."

"Are you?" Kitsune challenged.

She pursed her lips angrily. "I don't know how else to prove that I trust you guys."

"It doesn't always come naturally. You have to take steps, sometimes. Leaps of faith, almost."

Miwako closed her eyes, her anger seeming to drain away at Kitsune's gentle voice. She laid back on his bed. At that moment, she seemed to shrink and de-age before Kitsune's eyes. She looked like a lost little girl. The appearance tugged at Kitsune's heart in ways he didn't particularly care for. "I don't know how, Kitsune."

Kitsune stared at her.

He was introduced to the ANBU at a young age. He was shown all the tricks in the books by his mentor, and his comrades. He was taught how to shove his emotions to the side for a mission, and to only deal with them when he took off the mask.

An ANBU's mask was his identity. It was what defined him, and made him. He was no longer Gen'yūmaru, a scared little boy. He was Kitsune. Commander of the ANBU, and right hand man to the Hokage. He was a powerful shinobi, with enough charm and intellect to garner him a high position.

He dealt with emotions like his former mentor, Okami, did. He pretended he didn't have them with the mask on, and the second the mask came off, he confronted them.

That was the only way for an ANBU to live.

The missions they were given... that they saw... not all of them were humane, even if it _was_ for the betterment of Konoha. There were dark forces at work, and sometimes innocent lives had to be the causality of a successful mission. An ANBU could not afford to falter in his mission—could not afford to cast hesitation at the guilt, or worry at the moralities.

There were no emotions when the mask came on.

But, without the mask, he was back to being Gen.

A young man who didn't quite understand how to deal with everything.

There were times where he didn't agree with the Hokage, and times where he was so overcome with the guilt at what he had done, he couldn't bring himself to take another mission for a week, or so. There was never an _easy_ way to deal with emotions.

You just had to.

Kitsune knew that, and he understood that.

Still, he found a way that seemed to help him.

His anchor, so to speak.

And she was it.

She was that one person who asked about his absence, after he joined the ANBU. That persistently inquired about where he had gone for _years_ after his 'death', until the old man made her promise not to ask anymore. She was that one, bratty little girl that played with him every day for that summer. That wiggled that seed of doubt into him—by sheer accident, no less—and ultimately saved his, and many others' lives.

She transformed his life from a nobody little boy, to being an ANBU Commander.

Of course she was special to him.

 _Of course_ it pained him to see her so lost, and so unhappy with her choices.

And _of course_ he wanted to help her.

He wanted to be the one that she could turn to. He wanted to be that anchor for her, just as she was for him.

An ANBU's mask was their lifeline.

They could never take it off.

Because if they did—if they took it off in the presence of others—there was no guarantee they would be safe.

Their identity would be vulnerable.

For ANBU to take off their mask, it was...

Kitsune twisted his body, and placed a hand on both side of her head, hovering over her. Her eyes snapped open. "Kitsune, what are you doing?"

" _This_ , Miwako, is a leap of faith," Kitsune said.

And slowly, he raised his hand to his mask.

And slowly, he took it off.

As the genjutsu faded, and the mask was placed to the side, Miwako sucked in a sharp breath. She completely froze, and Gen could practically _see_ the thoughts racing behind those blue eyes.

"Gen... -kun?"

He gave a slow nod.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she furiously blinked them back. "You... I thought you had... I thought... you didn't... want to be with.... I thought you ran away from us."

Gen shook his head. "I didn't run away from you. You were right. Do you remember all those years ago, I talked about my 'father'?"

She nodded her head uncertainly.

"It was Orochimaru," Gen admitted. "He was... after me. Your grandfather offered me a way out—to join the ANBU. So... here I am."

"You took off your mask," Miwako said quietly.

"I did," Gen agreed.

She closed her eyes. "You really trust me."

"I really do."

"A leap of faith, huh?" she murmured.

"A leap of faith," Gen echoed. "Trust is something you work to build, Miwako. It's something earned—not given."

She opened her eyes and gave a wobbly smile. "Then I suppose I have a lot of work cut out for me. I... Kitsune, er, Gen-kun... I want... to tell you something."

"Anything."

She let out a slow breath. "I uncaged Kurama."

Gen stilled. " _What._ "

"He's been free for a while," Miwako said quietly. "Just so you know."

Gen resisted the urge to groan, and list all the reasons why that was _not_ a good thing, and _not_ to be taken so lightly. Instead, given the situation, he decided to say, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're the first to know and live," Miwako offered him.

"That makes me feel better," Gen said dryly.

She giggled, and he couldn't resist smiling at that.

"Why did you come to me first?" Gen inquired. "Instead of Naruto, or Sasuke?"

"I wasn't in the mood to be heavily interrogated, but I needed a place to crash for the night, and I thought you were my best chance at that," Miwako admitted.

Gen grinned. "Alright. Go ahead and sleep, then. I have more patrols I can run."

Miwako shook her head. "Oh, no. I see those bags under your eyes. _You_ are sleeping, and _I_ am going to go face the music."

With more reluctance than he would care to admit, Gen sat up, so Miwako could stand back up and leave. Softly, he said, "Then I wish you the best of luck, Miwako-chan."

Miwako smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Kitsune-kun. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Sweet dreams."

"Aa!"

**('･ω･')**

_"He promised me a family, you know," Kitsune lamented one evening. It was two years after he had joined the ANBU, and Kitsune had grown fairly comfortable with everything. His teacher, and master, Okami, glanced over at him._

_"... Orochimaru, or is Raion hitting on you again?" Okami asked._

_Kitsune half-heartedly swatted at his chuckling teacher. "Orochimaru. That was my dream. Power and family."_

_"Isn't that everyone's dream?"_

_"Jiraiya probably wants a harem," Kitsune pointed out._

_"True enough," Okami accepted, nodding his head._

_Kitsune sighed._

_Okami turned towards his student. "I know that sigh. That's a woe-is-me sigh. What? You don't think you can make your dream come true still?"_

_Kitsune shrugged._

_Okami placed his massive hand on top of his student's head. "You're still a brat, you know. You got a long life ahead of you. Or, well, I guess in our line of profession not_ too _long, but definitely long enough. You can still make your dreams come true, pup."_

_Kitsune shrugged again._

_Okami sighed. "Don't get all emo on me, okay? The ANBU is filled with enough emotionally 'special' people as it is."_

_"I'll try," Kitsune promised dryly._

_"'Atta, brat," Okami said approvingly. "Now hush up. We're supposed to be guarding the jinchūriki brats—at your insistence, need I remind you. I swear, this is the only job you like, what with the way you constantly volunteer for it."_

_"Yeah, yeah..." Kitsune said, his eyes moving down towards the window of their orphanage. They rested on a young girl, brushing out her hair and talking with her brother._

_His gaze softened._


	39. Ha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This positively adorable chibi fanart was made by Mai-Shibata-Uchiha on deviantART. This may have been my phone background for a while. :)**

I tiptoed into the new apartment, and found Naruto sound asleep in his bed.

The new apartment was rather spacious and far nicer than the old one. Everything was new, and spotless. We had new furniture; a plush creamy white couch; a sturdy coffee table; a new (bigger) T.V.; a new kitchen, complete with marble tile flooring; more rugs; picture frames (though some were still empty); a bookcase filled with books, and scrolls; and even a new kitchen table. We actually got two new bedrooms to the apartment, as well. Although they were fairly empty aside from the bed and a nightstand.

 _I feel like we only got this nice of an apartment, because Naruto is hailed as Konoha's little hero after the invasion,_ I thought. I peeled off my battle-kimono and changed into pajamas as quietly as I could. I then proceeded to flop onto him, startling him awake. Naruto gave a jerk, and a shout, before he realized who was now on top of him.

"Miwa?"

"Hi."

He yawned and shoved me off, and scooted over. "Welcome home."

"... That's it?"

"It's too early for this."

"You aren't going to interrogate me?"

Naruto shrugged, opening his eyes into half-slits. "I think I get why you acted the way you did. And after... after talking it over with Sasuke, and thinking about it... I can't be upset with you. This is just how you are, and if I get upset over who you are... then what kind of brother would I be? Not a very good one if you asked me. I love you. I want you to be happy. And if this is what made you happy, then okay. I accept that. _I accept you_."

My heart was pounding, and joyous little butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I curled up beside my big brother and sniffled. With the back of my hand, I wiped away at my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I know," Naruto said softly. "Now get some sleep. I'll make breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

I gave a watery laugh. "Okay. It's been a while since I've had ramen for breakfast."

"It's the best medicine in the world—guaranteed happiness. And I think you could use a big dose of that right now."

"I don't know, you made me pretty happy now," I said, smiling.

Naruto chuckled. "Heh."

"Good night, Aniki."

"Good night, Imouto."

**('･ω･')**

When Sasuke stopped by the next morning, and saw me. He stared at me for several seconds, before walking up to me and hitting me over the head. With that done, he then said, "If you leave without us again, I will hunt you down, and drag you back."

"Well, jeeze, I feel loved," I said dryly.

Sasuke just continued to stare at me. "I'm not joking. Don't do it again."

"I'll certainly try with _that_ as an incentive."

"Good. Naruto, what the hell are you making for breakfast?"

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke awarded Naruto with a disgusted look.

"Well hurry up, we got a mission," Sasuke told us.

"A mission? So soon?"

"Konoha needs the money, we've rebuilt enough that we can spare the extra hands, and we're one of the few teams capable of handling any enemies," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Kakashi's got the official mission report and will meet us in an hour."

"So we got three hours?" I summarized.

"No, an hour. I already took into account about his lateness," Sasuke dismissed.

"Who handed out the mission if Tsunade's still outta it?" I asked incredulously.

"She actually woke up two hours ago," Sasuke informed us.

" _What?!_ You should have said that sooner, I would have visited her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can visit her when you come back," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto sighed and pouted. "Okay, okay. So what's the mission?"

"Just a bounty hunt. Some puppet-nin," Sasuke told us. "... Miwako, come outside for a second."

Naruto and I exchanged glances, and then Naruto gave a warning look to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him, instead, turning to leave. I hesitantly followed behind, up onto the roof of our building.

Sasuke let out a long, slow breath. "I've had time to cool off and think about what happened."

I swallowed roughly, feeling incredibly cold as anxiety gripped me tightly. "Yeah?"

"... Do you remember back at our first training session, how we essentially agreed to value honesty above all else? Do you not believe in that anymore?"

"I do," I said quietly. "I suppose, when you look at it that way, I don't have any excuses to offer. I only wanted to shelter you guys."

"I get that," Sasuke allowed; he looked like he was swallowing cold rocks when he. bit out, "which is why I am not furious at you. In retrospect... I admit I would have done the same in your place, only I would have been far more careful to exclude you. However, do _not_ do it again."

I thought back to what Kitsune and I had talked about last night. "I don't think I will."

Sasuke continued to scrutinize me for several long seconds, before he gave a satisfied nod. "I don't think you will, either. We're a team, Miwako. If you start doubting that, I'll sick Kakashi on you."

I laughed at that, a little relieved he had cracked a joke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"I know you are."

Tentatively, I reached for his hand, and grasped it in my own. "I won't do it again, I promise."

He squeezed it once. "I will hold you to that."

There was a pointed clearing of the throat, and we withdrew our hands to find Naruto standing at the edge of the roof. His hands were on his hips, and he was giving Sasuke a suspicious glare. "Mm-hmm. Ramen's ready, so both of you better get your asses inside."

**('･ω･')**

At the entrance of Konoha, the three of us met up with Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes fell over to me, and he stared at me for several long heartbeats. Then he reached out a hand, ruffled my hair, and said, "Pakkun actually told me everything."

"What?! And you didn't tell _me_?" Naruto demanded.

"I trust Miwako," Kakashi said simply. "She's a good girl, and she meant well."

I beamed at him.

Naruto folded his arms and muttered petulantly, "I bet you're just still just guilty for the Exams incident, and trying to overcompensate."

Kakashi just whistled innocently, and I giggled.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go. It's done and over with, and I'm tired of dwelling on the past."

"Ah, um, actually... there's something I want to say to all three of you," I said, blushing and feeling mildly anxious. "I had this talk with Kitsune, and... and this is my leap of faith. All of you should know, or at least I think you should know, that I wasn't _just_ tracking down ROOT. I... I... I tried to track down Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki."

"What?"

"What."

"WHAT."

Naruto immediately clapped his hands over his mouth at his loud screech, and it looked like he was trying to restrain himself. Sasuke, and Kakashi, however, had no issues voice their disagreement. Kakashi demanded, "What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't find them!" I said quickly. "But, um, I just thought you should know. Also, ah, Kurama is completely unsealed on my side."

The three of them were giving me the most exasperated expressions I could have ever imagined.

I blushed. "... That's about it."

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto bemoaned, burying his face in his hands.

Sasuke let out a long sigh. He looked pained, but bit out, "... Thank you... for telling us."

"You're certainly your mother's daughter," Kakashi finally said. "The most troublesome kunoichi this generation."

I gave a small smile, relieved that none of them were going to push more than that. And, even more relieved they took it for what it was.

**('･ω･')**

My eyes flew open, and I jerked up with a gasp. My head was pounding, and my ears ringing. I was dizzy beyond belief, and seeing double. Heart hammering, I struggled to maintain my balance, sitting up.

Someone was singing. The voice was soft, feminine, but unrecognizable.

I felt like something was sticking out the back of my head, something pushing against my brain, or... or _something_. There was a definite pressure there.

Fear, and adrenaline pumped through me. Where was I? What happened? _Where was Naruto?!_

_Kurama! Kurama, answer me. Where's Naruto? What happened?_

Silence greeted me, and more panic flared through me. I wasn't in the right mind to properly meditate and see what was holding Kurama's tongue. I had to assess the situation, first.

My hand flew up to the back of my head, and came back sticky with blood. A head wound—probably why I was so disoriented. Feeling a bit around back, I felt like... it felt... weird. The majority of the back of my head felt rough, hard, and sharp... and hairless.

Before I could ponder too much on that, another thought snapped back to me.

Naruto.

 _But, where is Naruto? I don't... I don't smell him, or sense him_ anywhere. _I remember... fighting. Fighting... danger... Naruto was.... Naruto was in danger!_

I lurched, trying to stand up, but lost my footing as another wave of dizziness hit me. Panic gripped my heart, squeezing it tightly, as a cold stone fell in the pit of my stomach. Stumbling, and teetering, I tried to gather my thoughts.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothingnothingnothingnothing._

Pain jabbed behind my eye, and I clutched at my forehead, gasping and wheezing. Consciously, I worked on controlling my breath, but I couldn't.

Naruto was in danger. Naruto was in danger. _Naruto was in danger. Naruto was in danger!_

_Mybrotherisindanger!_

Butwherewashe?!

Couldn'tsensehimcouldn't _smell_ him –

Where. Was. He?

Then, as if remembering I had a better nose at my disposal, I slammed my bloody hand into the ground. A puff of smoke appeared below my hand, and as the smoke disappeared, Pakkun stood in its place.

But... not Pakkun.

It smelled like Pakkun.

It had the same eyes as Pakkun.

But it was younger than Pakkun.

Pakkun stared up at me, his eyes widening. "What? Who are you?"

"Pakkun," I said quickly, momentarily dismissing the nagging feeling that _somethingwaswrong_ , because I thought that _something_ was _mybrotherwasindangerandmissing._ "Pakkun, please, we need to find Naruto. I can't—I can't concentrate. Naruto. Naruto was—is?—in danger. There was a fight, and—"

"Slow down, lady," Pakkun said, sounding bewildered. "Who are you? How did you summon me? Why do you smell like the Pack?"

I gave Pakkun an exasperated look. "Pakkun, I don't have time – "

There was a squeak, when the singing stopped.

My head snapped around, and I tensed. Enemy? Enemy? _Enemy_?!

She was young—a year or so older than me, _maybe_ —and had long dark red hair. She was staring at me with wide eyes— _civilian clothing, rich, at least, elaborate_. _Lord's daughter, or young wife, perhaps? Wealthy merchant? Princess?—_ and then her eyes narrowed stubbornly. She fled, and I jerked towards her.

Everything about my body felt _wrong._ It felt heavy, but I knew that was just due to the head injury. I saw two—three—four—five?—versions of her all collide (double vision; definite concussion) as she sprinted away. I reached for a kunai and threw it at her. Due to my poor vision, it missed her completely.

Enemy. She _had_ to be an enemy. I had been lying there, unconscious, and bleeding for a while. She was singing. Sadistic enemy? Questions. Answers. If she was an enemy, she would know about the fight. Naruto.

She had to know about Naruto.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. I'm smelling a _lot_ of blood from you, lady," Pakkun said.

The girl ran down a hallway, and before I could pursue her, Pakkun bit my leg. I stopped what I was doing, and looked down at my old-time friend, my brow furrowed. "Pakkun, what? We have to chase her. She could know where Naruto is!"

Pakkun released his bite on my leg. "Lady, sit down."

"But, Naruto – "

"You can't help your boyfriend if you've bled to death, lady," Pakkun said reasonably.

"Boyfriend? Pakkun, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, look, do you have a first-aid or something you can use on yourself?" Pakkun asked, not unkindly. "Is Kakashi around? Did _he_ summon me, and then just leave?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you smell him nearby?" I latched onto that idea. Kakashi was there. Kakashi was at the fight. Was Naruto safe with him?

"Well, no," Pakkun admitted, "but he could be using some funky new jutsu to hide his... look, I don't know, lady. I'm just trying to figure out how the hell I got here, and what the hell happened to you. _And_ who you are."

I gave him a confused look. "Pakkun, don't you remember? It's me, Namikaze-Uzumaki Miwako. Kakashi-sensei signed me onto the Pack when I was... oh... twelve? I... I think. I... I trained with the Pack since I was... was... six, though. Tracker. I wanted... want?... to be a tracker."

Pakkun's eyes were wide. "Oh, shit."

I tilted my head. "What?"

" _Holy fucking shit,_ " Pakkun squeaked, falling back on his haunches in disbelief. "Contracts carry out through time and space. It doesn't matter _when_ you were signed on: you're signed on for eternity. And while contracts are permanent, the summoner and the creatures are not. _You_ smell of the Pack, because you are signed onto them. Us. _But not at the same time._ "

"You're not making any sense," I dismissed, my mind having trouble focusing on his words. To be honest, I was only able to hear every other word with that damnable ringing sound in my ears. Let alone what I could _concentrate_ on. It sounded more like: "Holy... shit... carry... eternity.... Permanent... you smell.... onto them... at the same time...."

"Your eyes are _really_ dilated," Pakkun told me seriously. His voice was getting duller, and he was starting to get a little fuzzy. "Hey... hey, stay awake!"

What?

I blinked. "What?"

Suddenly there was a crash, and two large _ohthosearedefinitelyenemies_ barreled down the tunnel the girl had gone through. They looked like—golems?—wooden things. They reeked of wood and chakra, and the smell reminded me vaguely of scorpions, for some reason.

They propelled themselves towards us, and I heard Pakkun let out a snarl.

My hands shot out, barely-controlled red lightning flaring out of them. I felt the warm thrum of Kurama's chakra suddenly flare to life inside of me. The lightning crackled at my hands, before racing towards the enemies. It grew larger and larger with each meter it sprung away from me, until it encompassed the entire wall.

"Holy shit!" Pakkun exclaimed.

 _Bad control,_ I scolded myself, realizing that while the enemies were certainly destroyed, _so was the wall_. As consequence, it looked like the entire thing was about to fall down on us.

I grabbed Pakkun, holding him close to my chest, and I hastily threw my special kunai up into the air. Thankfully, _and I do mean thankfully_ , the kuani climbed to the top of the structure, and broke free from the windows.

I fluctuated my chakra, and in a red flash we were at the kunai I had thrown. Pakkun let out a yip, and I flipped.

Or, well, tried to.

I flew across the air, until I tumbled into the ground, having been unable to properly move my body fast enough.

More of those puppet-enemies came flying towards us, but they flew straight by us, rushing towards the collapsing structure beneath us. The ground was shaking, and it took a moment or two to realize that we had been _underground_ in the first place. The puppets dove into the window I had broken with my kunai, and I felt their chakra flare.

_Trying to stabilize. Enemy headquarters, then?_

"Uh—uh—uh—you said your name was Miwako, right? Well, Miwako, _let's go_. I smell a friendly face nearby. Come on, he'll get you fixed up."

"Friendly face?" I echoed, putting Pakkun down.

"Yeah," Pakkun said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Can you... can you summon Bull? I mean, do you know...?"

"I can. Do I need to?"

"I would feel better if you did," Pakkun responded.

I obliged. Bull took one look at me, then looked at Pakkun questioning. Pakkun shook his head. "Later, Bull. Miwako, climb on top of Bull. He'll carry you. You shouldn't strain yourself. That attack must have taken a lot out of you."

_Barely even felt it. But, Pakkun should know that. Is this really Pakkun? Has to be. Smells like him. Sounds like him. Kinda looks like him._

I wrapped my arms around Bull, burying my face in his scruff, and the big dog stood up. With Pakkun leading, Bull began sprinting, with me on top of him. I tried to concentrate—to understand just what the _hell_ was happening—but I found that my mind was muddled.

_Kurama? Kurama, are you there?_

_Please... Just tell me... if Naruto...?_

**('･ω･')**

"Minato!"

My head snapped up at that name, my eyes widening and breath hitching. There were three shinobi, all masked, and only two of them I could vaguely recognize. I knew their chakra signatures from somewhere, but I couldn't place them.

"Pakkun?" one of the men asked, Minato, I assumed.

Minato... Minato... Minato...

_Papa?_

What?

_What?!_

_Oh, God, I'm hallucinating,_ I thought deliriously, peering at the man who was my father. _I'd say genjutsu, but this pain is pretty damn real, and Kurama could break me out of any genjutsu._

_Where was Kurama, anyway?_

**Urrrghh...**

For a second, I could have sworn I heard him groan, but given the state of my head, I dismissed it. Papa crouched beside me, and without hesitation, he removed the mask. Cautious blue eyes scanned over me, and I frowned at him.

With a bloody hand, I shakily reached out to him, as Pakkun started to explain things. The two other shinobi were flanking Papa. "She's a time traveler—like the one you, and Kakashi are targeting. Her name's Miwako, I think. She's hurt real bad, and doesn't seem to be coherent. She summoned me, and is trying to find someone named Naruto."

"Papa, what are you doing?" I wondered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Am I in my head again?"

Papa stiffened considerably, and his eyes widened, gaping. "Papa? Did you... did you call me...?"

"Minato-san," one of the masked men—Shibi! That's who he was!—said swiftly, "her head is severely damaged. She needs immediate treatment."

Papa's eyes flickered up to the back of my head, and he paled. "How is she still alive?"

"What? Is it bad?" Pakkun asked worriedly. He hadn't had a chance to properly examine it, and neither had I. All I knew is that is stung like crazy.

Nothing compared to the feeling of having _all_ of your skin burned off by Kurama's chakra, but it was still pretty bad.

"Ah, uh, Miwako, right? Miwako, I want you to hold very still. This is going to hurt a lot, but I need to take that rock out of your head now, okay?" Papa said gently, if a bit tensely.

There was a rock in my head?

I just nodded dumbly, uncertain of what else to do. Chōza—that was the third shinobi—moved to flank me. He placed his large hands on my shoulders, as Shibi pulled out a medical-emergency scroll. Papa raised his steady hands to the back of my head, and then I felt him _pull_ something.

The pressure eased, only to be released by an oddly empty feeling, followed by sharp burning. The kind of burning that comes when you lose a big chunk of yourself. It reminded me of organs falling out, almost.

"Good God," Chōza breathed.

Then I felt the surge of Kurama's chakra flow through me, and immediately the pain eased.

 _Kurama?_ I asked.

**Mmm... shh... shh... Migraine. Took... took it... took it... out...?**

_What?_

**Took... took it out... mmm... must have... Can flow... can flow now.**

_Kurama, what's going on? Are you okay?!_

**Will be... Will be. Shh. Need... Need to... to rest... shh...**

I fell quiet, hoping to give my friend enough peace to rest. It felt wrong to hear his voice so soft; barely spoken above a whisper. It must have been a hell of a headache if he couldn't even muster up the energy to be rude.

As Kurama's chakra moved through me, I _felt_ better. As if something twisted and dark had built a dam up inside me; and only now had broken free. The pain in the back of my head was killing me, but I could deal with it.

I had had worse injuries.

"Pakkun, do you know why red chakra is now covering up the _giant hole in the back of her head_?" Papa asked.

Pakkun shook his head. "I don't know."

"It seems to be helping her," Shibi said, his voice oddly quiet—even for him. "It... Her skin is regrowing..."

 _Regrowth rate increased dramatically since releasing Kurama's seal,_ I thought. _More of his chakra flows through me, now._

"Naruto?" I asked softly, turning a pleading look towards Papa. "Where's Naruto, Papa?"

Papa's eyes were wide as he stared at me, and he seemed intent on not answering for several seconds. It looked almost as if he _wanted_ to respond in some manner, but the words just would not come to him. Instead, it was Shibi who interrupted our silence and replied, "Who is Naruto?"

"I—" I began, but was swiftly cut off by Papa.

"Stop. Don't... Don't speak," Papa said, his voice sounding faint and as if he were struggling with his words. "I... please. Just rest for now. You're not in your right mind, understandably so, so... relax."

I trusted Papa, and I wanted to do as he said, but still...

"Naruto," I protested weakly.

"I," Papa began, "will look for him. So just... please. Rest now."

I nodded my head numbly, and closed my eyes.

I could trust Papa.

So with little else to do, but obey, I closed my eyes and snuggled further into Bull's comforting fur. Just before I drifted off into the wonderful state of obliviousness, I could hear Pakkun bark one last statement.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?"

**('･ω･')**

I awoke with a gasp, darting upright, my head ringing. For several seconds, I tried to re-organize my thoughts.

**You're awake, now?**

_M-Mn. Kurama, how are you?_

**Got a killer headache, but otherwise than that, I'm okay.**

_You can get a headache?_

Kurama let out a short, humorless, bark of laughter at my confusion. **Apparently.**

_What happened?_

**I'm still not sure. Everything's a bit of a blur past the migraine. I do know one thing: we're in the past.**

_... What caused your headache?_

**Probably the same thing that caused the time travel. Time traveling jutsu is a very old, and very powerful kind of ninjutsu. I'm surprised anyone other than the Sage was able to use it. It requires a massive amount of chakra – and not just regular chakra will do. The chakra it utilizes, or what I believe it utilizes, is almost radioactive to regular humans. That... thing... you had stuck in the back of your head... it probably dug its way into you during the transportation. It was drenched in that disgusting chakra and thus pushed that chakra inside of you – inside of** _**us** _ **.**

**Bijū chakra is a natural state of chakra. It doesn't get along with any other kind of chakra, except other natural state chakra (such as Senjutsu). When that poisonous shit was forced inside you, where my chakra flows freely, it caused... poor side effects. It completely blocked off my chakra from inside of you, for starters, and caused a sort of dam. That kind of withdrawal from my chakra probably caused all of your side-effects – the fatigue, memory loss, etc. And having something clog up my system caused my headache.**

_Withdrawal? You make it sound like I'm addicted to your chakra._

**In a way you are. Should I ever be removed from you, you will die. The more you use my chakra, the more dependent your body will become upon it.**

_Mn... Kurama, can you sense Naruto?_

**No. I can't sense my other half of chakra, either.**

_Then... Is he... not here?_

**I don't know. He could also have some of that disgusting shit clogged in his system and it's preventing me from sensing him.**

With a quick look around, I deduced we were in a very seedy part of the city. There wasn't any sign of recent life, and most of the buildings looked ruined. Ever still, they had decided to make camp here, in this tucked away corner.

They, being Chōza, Shibi, and Papa.

Although, I couldn't actually see any of them around. Instead, I found Pakkun sitting at my feet. He was looking around, and paying attention to everything, but me.

"Pakkun?"

His head snapped around. "You're awake! Wow... that's... it's only been half an hour. We thought you'd be out of it for _at least_ a day."

"I have a very high regeneration rate," I responded. I noted that they had wrapped me in several blankets. With ease, I peeled the blankets off, and shakily stood up. "Where is everyone?"

"Whoa, hey, now... you really should be resting. They'll come back here soon enough."

I shook my head. "I don't have the luxury of rest. I need to find Naruto."

Pakkun hesitated. "Who... Who is Naruto?"

"He's my twin brother. I... I don't remember much of what happened, only that he was in danger, and then..." I gestured vaguely to our surroundings. "Then I wake up here, in the past."

"You know you're in the past?"

"Kurama and I have agreed upon it," I said, nodding my head.

"Kurama?"

"He's—it's a long story, and I'll explain it later. Right now, I need to find my brother."

"I'm going to have to insist you stay here," Pakkun said. "You really need the rest, ah... Miwako-chan."

I smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I've had far worse injuries than this, and have been in far worse situations."

" _Worse injuries?_ You had a _rock_ sticking out the back of your head, and you've had _worse_ injuries?"

I laughed at that. "Sadly, yes. The rock I could heal from, yeah? I'll return to this camp, later, and I'll summon you if I have any issues, okay? So relax, Pakkun. I'll see you later."

Before Pakkun could protest, I flickered away, and pushed every ounce of strength I could into my speed. I channeled my chakra into my nose, and began to smell for any sign of Naruto. I maneuvered up the city, until I had left the shadier part of it and entered a far brighter and flourishing area. Sounds of laughter and cheering echoed the area, and my search for Naruto brought me closer to the noise.

I crouched vertically on the side of a building, frowning thoughtfully.

A familiar young lady walked out onto a balcony, and I could hear the cheering grow louder as they shouted and called out to their queen. I bit my bottom lip, trying to drudge through my foggy memories. Everything seemed a bit hazy, still, but I _knew_ I had seen her in person recently.

_Wait... isn't she from... that... this... this scenario reminds me... it's on the tip of my tongue._

**Don't push it. It'll come to you.**

_Damn it._

The young lady smiled warmly at her people, and waved her hand in an elegant manner. Just as I was about to take my leave, the lady took a stumbling step forward, and the balcony gave away beneath her. With a scream she started to fall.

My eyes grew and I lunged from my position, stretching out my arms and catching her. I tucked and rolled, until my feet connected squarely off the side of another building. I leapt off that and jumped down to the ground, behind the building she had just fallen from.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, tilting my head.

She froze when she saw me, sucking in a sharp breath, a rosy tint covering her cheeks. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Miwako, at your service, your majesty," I said, offering her a polite smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened, back up there? Why did you fall?"

She looked down. "I... I am not certain. It almost felt as though someone pushed me from behind."

"Assassination attempts on royalty isn't an uncommon thing," I said, nodding my head in acceptance at this.

She shook her head furiously, her face twisting into what was akin to a pout. "No, don't be ridiculous. Who would want to do that to me? My people adore me."

I laughed at her. "Don't be so naïve. Assassination attempts don't occur _just_ because your people hate you. There's competition for your throne, obviously. Political enemies. Perhaps a neighboring kingdom? Just because you're liked by your people—or have been shown such—doesn't mean you are _adored_ by _everyone_."

Her face took on a bright red hue, as she flushed from embarrassment, and anger. "I-I know that."

"Do you?" I asked her, a coy smile finding its way on my lips.

She abruptly turned away from me, definitely pouting this time. "... U-Unhand me, kunoichi."

I set her down, no longer carrying her bridal style, and quirked an eyebrow at her. "As you wish, your majesty."

She must have not really liked my condescending tone, because she flushed more deeply and stammered, "I-I have a name, you know. Sāra. _Queen_ Sāra. Y-You really should treat me with more respect."

Kurama laughed at that, and I smiled patronizingly at her. "You should also be polite to someone who saved your life."

Then, as if recalling that particular tidbit, she straightened up. Still blushing, she said, "Th-Thank you for that, N-Namikaze-Uzumaki-san."

"Just Miwako is fine, Sāra-hime."

"I'm not a princess," Sāra protested. "I'm a _queen_."

"You have the innocence of a cute sheltered princess," I pointed out. "Therefore: _hime_."

Her pout was turning into a blushing-glower, as she fell speechless.

Suddenly, Papa, Shibi, and Chōza appeared in front of me, placing themselves in between me and Sāra.

" _You_ should be resting," Papa said, his tone brooking no argument for this statement, and holding a very irritated edge to it.

" _Excuse me_ ," Sāra said, immediately pushing Papa and the others apart and stepping between us. She stood in front of me, her arms out stretched, as if the shield me from them—the notion was a humorous one—and she held her ground. "Just who are you people?!"

I stepped around her, and gently pushed her back behind me, cocking my head. "This is just a wild guess, but I'm going to assume you three are _not_ here to kill the little princess, are you?"

"We're here to protect her," Papa assured me. "And how are you able to move? You should still be unconscious, back with Pakkun."

I shrugged. "I've had worse."

" _Worse_?" Chōza repeated incredulously.

 _Talk_ _about_ _déjà vu_.

Papa shook his head. "... Miwako-chan, I need you to return to that camp, and stay there."

I raised my chin, placing both hands on my waist and cocking my hip. "Excuse me?"

"Even if you _think_ you're alright, you _need_ to rest. Furthermore, we can't have you interfering with our mission."

"I think it's a little late for that. What exactly is your mission?"

Papa folded his arms across his chest. "Miwako-chan, this is an order from your superior: _return to the camp and rest_."

"Make me," I challenged. "I don't need the rest. I need to find my brother, and I need to know what the hell is going on."

"You had a _rock_ stuck _in the back of your head_ ," Chōza said. "There is _no way_ you _don't_ need the rest. That's impossible."

My eyes narrowed and I turned around, pushing my hair apart to show the tender spot. "See? All healed up."

I turned back around, glowering in frustration at the trio. I didn't have time to waste arguing with them. For all I knew Naruto could be in serious danger. Upon closer inspection, I had noticed the trio had stiffened after I had shown them my repaired injury. Papa cleared his throat. "Still, I think it's best that you rest."

"Well you can _think_ that all you want, but it's not going to happen," I said stubbornly.

"Definitely Kushina's," Chōza muttered quietly under his breath. It was spoken so softly, that if I didn't already have the enhanced traits from being Kurama's holder, I doubt I would have caught it. However, I knew for certain Chōza had said it loud enough for Papa to hear it.

Papa gave a frustrated sigh. "Okay. I can see nothing short of force is going to make you go back to camp, and given the situation, I would rather we _didn't_ have a fight with countless civilians around us. With that being said, you need to tell us what exactly you're doing here."

I pursed my lips. "If you tell me what _you_ are doing here."

"This isn't negotiable," Papa said.

"Wanna bet?"

The two of us stared at each other in stubborn silence, before Chōza placed a hand on Papa's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, again quiet enough I _shouldn't_ have been able to hear it, "It's not going to hurt to tell her. Morever if she _is_ yours and Kushina's... I doubt we're going to win this argument."

Papa's shoulders slumped in a defeated way. "I love Kushina, I really do, but her stubbornness is the most bothersome thing in the world."

"Combining that with yours..." Chōza trailed off.

The two of them exchanged long glances.

"You might as well tell me, or I'll just keep stalking you guys and find out for myself," I pointed out mildly.

Papa sighed, and the three of them took off their masks—confirming their identities to me.

_My nose never lies._

"I hate to do this, but it looks like I don't really have a choice. We're on a top secret mission for Konoha. As you know, you traveled into the past," Papa began.

"And you don't seem overly surprised by that fact," I said.

**Neither do you.**

_Because it doesn't feel very surprising. My memories might be foggy for the moment, but I can bet you that I knew this might have happened._

**More than likely.**

Papa closed his eyes for a couple seconds before re-opening. "The reason I wanted you to leave wasn't only because of your injury, but also because someone from the future could drastically alter things in the past and ruin the future. We've already risked enough, and it's very dangerous to play with time like this. This is roughly twenty years from your own time, and another shinobi from the future came here six years ago. Like you, he suddenly found himself here. His name is Mukade."

At that name, a rush of memories triggered, and I took a stumbling step backwards, clutching my head and gasping.

Papa tensed, and took a hesitant step towards me. "Miwako-chan?"

I blinked several times, processing everything.

**Oh.**

_Oh, indeed._

I let out a long sigh. "... I just remembered some things. Including the events that led up to me time traveling."

"What happened?" Shibi questioned.

"Naruto, that's my twin brother, Sasuke, my teammate, Kakashi-sensei and I were pursuing an enemy. The enemy was Mukade. He went here, to this city in the future, and activated this jutsu. He seemed to absorb it, and it caused a backlash. Naruto was close to him, and I... I teleported to his side using the Hiraishin, and I pushed him back. I suppose I got sucked into the jutsu."

"Did you say Hiraishin?" Papa echoed, then immediately shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. Never mind. I don't want to know."

I gave him a dry look. "Really? You don't want to know about the future?"

"Knowing too much could alter it for the worst."

"And what if it would change it for the better?" I argued. "What if the future is so bad, that it needs to change?"

Papa fell silent at that, re-opening his eyes and pursing his lips. "It... It can't be _that_ bad."

"Wanna bet?" I asked softly.

He glanced away. "... Regardless, it would be for the best if we defeated Mukade. He absorbed the jutsu formula... so perhaps by killing him, time will correct itself and you will return to the future. We won't be able to release the jutsu, anyway, until his physical body is completely destroyed, so..."

" _Enough!_ " Sāra exclaimed. "I demand you cease these lies at once. It wasn't some _evil_ shinobi who came to this city six years ago. It was a good man named Anrokuzan. And today Anrokuzan serves as my minister and has faithfully carried out my mother's wishes. He loves peace, and would _never_ make weapons of war, and I won't stand for you speaking ill of him."

"We're sorry, your majesty, we didn't mean to upset you," Papa said gently.

I snorted. "Hime, what did I just tell you earlier?"

"I-I am not naïve!" Sāra protested.

I folded my arms across my chest, and smirked at her. "Tell me. If you were to die, who would succeed you?"

She spluttered. "W-Well that's—"

"Anrokuzan, yes? What, so you think just because he was _polite_ and carried out a few dying wishes he's a good man? Don't be so childish. I can bet you that _all_ of those wishes were so that way he could gain favor and climb the political ladder. Let me guess, he came to you on your mother's death bed and offered to _ease the burden_."

Her face was growing redder by each word I drawled out. "Let me take another _wild_ guess: He offered to take over bits and pieces of the politics for you—all so you could focus your attention elsewhere. Perhaps he was grooming you to succeed, all the while preparing to take over himself. Tell me: if you were to die right now, and he took over—would the kingdom over go a huge transition? Would they be thrown into chaos at such a loss of leadership?"

By now, her face was completely red.

" _Miwako_ ," Papa admonished sharply.

Lazily, I lifted my shoulders. "I speak the truth."

Her hands clenched into fists and she abruptly turned on her heel, turning away from us. She was shaking minutely. I felt a bit guilty for my harsh words, and at Papa's disapproving look, my guilt doubled.

"I-I refuse to believe such tales. In fact, i-if anyone is suspicious, it would be _you_ guys," Sāra choked out.

"Don't be childish and give into your temper so easily," I chided.

**Like you're one to talk.**

_I take my temper out on my enemies, and it just so happens to usually kill them. That's not childish. That's called getting the job done._

**Is that what you call it?**

Sāra shook her head and started to march off. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask him about this myself!"

"You're going to ask a potentially murderous man if he's a murderer." There was no lack of sarcasm in my tone. "You really are a little princess, aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Papa sighed. "We should split up. Miwako-chan, please guard her majesty while we search for Mukade."

I gave a salute. "Roger-dodger."

" _Now_ she listens to orders?" Chōza muttered sardonically to Shibi. Shibi quietly snorted.

"Here," Papa said, holding out one of his Hiraishin daggers. "Hold onto that. Whenever you're in need, I will come to you."

A wave of nostalgia hit me.

_"Papa's daggers?" I echoed, staring wide-eyed at the box Jiraiya held out to me. He was smiling widely at me._

_"I held onto them. I thought you might like to use them."_

_With shaky hands, I carefully took the box, and placed it in my lap. My fingers ran alongside the metal, and goosebumps ran up and down my arms. A strong rush of love and bitterness surged through me. Love at the fact that it was my_ Papa _who had held these daggers. That they were_ his _daggers, and now they were mine._

_Bitterness at the fact that it was not he who was passing them down._

Quietly, I took the dagger, carefully averting my eyes from his gaze.

He didn't need to see the pain that flickered inside my eyes.

"Right. Okay."

With ease, I flickered to Sāra's side and walked right beside her as she pointedly ignored me and stormed away.

**('･ω･')**

After we had reached a long hallway, one of the doors opened up to the right of Sāra and a hand shot out. I reacted quickly, and ducked inside, grabbing the hand, pulling the person out and flipping them onto their backs. With ease, I twisted the arm, and placed my foot on the perpetrator's chest. Sāra gasped in alarm, and I could hear several more alarmed gasps from the room.

I raised an eyebrow at the hooded attacker. The attacker was a young woman, and she had frozen the moment I placed my foot on her chest. "... Let me go."

"You tried to grab the princess, and you want me to let you go?" I asked, amused.

"Sh-She wasn't trying to hurt her," protested another voice from inside. Several people left the room, all hooded and carrying pitchforks. "We... We only wanted an audience with her."

"I can clearly see you're the talking sort with those weapons. You know, if I didn't already know you were harmless, I could have deemed you a threat, and slaughtered you all by now," I said, releasing the woman, and stepping back. "Don't be so idiotic. Think through your plan a bit better. Does she look like the sort of person who would refuse to talk to her people?"

They exchanged glances.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sāra asked. "Why would you all go through this much trouble to talk with me?"

 _Good grief. They're lucky I had my memories returned and I know they don't mean harm, or else I really_ would _have slit their throats and stomachs by now. What were they thinking? Dressing up like that and carrying around pitchforks like a damned mob._

**Damn shame you** _**did** _ **get your memories back, then. You can never go wrong with** _**natural selection.** _

Inwardly chuckling at that, I responded, _Survival of the fittest._

**Can't leave room for the idiots.**

_What a vicious one you are._

**Oh, like you don't agree with me.**

_I don't_ disagree _with you, at the very least._

"... My name's Sarai," the one who spoke earlier said hesitantly. He pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be a rather chubby fellow, with a buck tooth, and big eyes.

"And my name's Masako," the woman I had previously flipped said, offering a short, stiff bow. "I'm sorry, please forgive us."

"We just wanted Queen Sāra to hear our plea, and return them, and we couldn't get to talk to her, otherwise," Sarai said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright... what exactly do you want me to return?"

They exchanged glances.

**('･ω･')**

I looked up at the night sky, carrying Sāra bridal style out of the sewer that the people had used to sneak into the castle and back out. She was blushing, and refusing to look at me. She hadn't asked me to carry her, but the second she saw we were going into the sewer, her nose crinkled. I still felt a _tiny_ bit guilty for my earlier harshness, and as such, I swooped her up and started carrying her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the parade.

With my memories returned, I took a closer look at the 'people' of the parade. Sure enough, I could see thin lines of chakra running through all of them and heading up to the pipes that linked the tall buildings of the city.

 _They really are all puppets,_ I thought. _That is_ so _creepy._

"A while ago Anrokuzan started this parade while I was still grieving for my mother. He and the people held it as a way of cheering me up."

Sarai snorted. "That's kind of funny, seeing how all of your 'people' actually just make fun of you and call you the puppet princess."

Sāra's eyes widened and a look of disbelief crossed her face. "What?"

"Hush now, not another word," Masako whispered harshly to him.

"Okay," Sarai groaned in annoyance.

"Please, try to forgive Sarai, your majesty. But, still, I don't blame him for speaking his mind. All of us have had close family members taken away from us by _your_ orders."

Sāra gasped. "What? No! I would never give such orders."

"I bet I know someone who _would_ give those orders, though," I muttered.

Sāra glared at me. "Anrokuzan would _never_ —my people—look! Look at how happy my people are right now. If such horrible orders were truly given, why would they be celebrating in my honor?"

I smiled humorlessly at her. "Do you really want me to answer that question, hime?"

She flushed. "... G-Go ahead and try."

With ease, I slipped one hand free of carrying her, and grabbed one of my shuriken. Channeling chakra inside of it, I then hurled it at many of the chakra strings that held up the puppet people. It sliced through them, and a few of the puppets fell to the floor.

Sāra sucked in a sharp breath. "... What?"

I flickered over to one of the puppets and kneeled down. "Watch closely, hime."

Blue chakra flared around my hand, and I placed the hand on top of the puppet, manipulating my chakra to follow the guided paths the puppet provided. Strings lit up back to life, traveling up brightly, and clearly enough, to be seen by the average civilian. The strings stopped at one of the pipe lines, a leyline.

I stood back up, and readjusted my grip on Sāra. "Do you understand, Sāra-hime? These aren't _people_. They're puppets. And what do you know... Mukade is a _puppet master_."

Horror and revulsion crossed over her face. "No..."

Turning my back to the parade, I carried her back over towards the others. Trumpets rang out through the parade, and the cheering fell to a silent hush. Sāra's grip on me tightened, and she let out another quiet, _no_.

Recalling back to the movie, at this moment, a puppet version of herself would be walking out onto the balcony in her place. Sāra furiously shook her head. "This can't be... this has to be a lie."

"Are you a queen or a princess?" I asked quietly.

"I-I am a queen!"

"Then act like it. Your eyes aren't lying to you."

Sāra squirmed, and I released her. She ran off, still shaking her head, and clenching her fists. I resisted the urge to sigh, and trailed behind her.

**You could have stopped her.**

_I'm not_ that _annoyed with her. I can be a little understanding, you know._

**Would be easier if you just knocked her out and carried her over your shoulder.**

_Maybe._

She eventually stopped running, and collapsed against a shaded wall, far away from the parade. She curled up, and rested her forehead on her knees. I landed beside her, and sat down next to her.

"... My mother used to sing this song to me all the time," Sāra murmured quietly. She lifted her head up, and turned it to face me, her eyes tired. "It was Anrokuzan who convinced my mother to use the leylines—those pipes that connect all throughout the city—for the betterment of the kingdom. With my mother's ability to control the leylines, and Anrokuzan's engineering... Loran was transformed into a city of a thousand towers in practically no time.

"But, then... my mother died, before all her hopes and dreams for the city could be realized. When my mother died, I had no one left for me in my life, aside from Anrokuzan. I really have... no one at all."

I could, reluctantly, understand that. That sort of loneliness was... difficult. Really, without Naruto, I would have probably gone insane with my hatred, and bitterness. A childhood without a parent... without any sort of parent, was... not exactly the best.

"I don't have any parents," I admitted quietly. "At least... they both died when I was born. But, you know, they didn't die in vain. They left me something so very precious. They left me a wonderful brother that I absolutely adore, and the best friend I could have ever asked for (Kurama scoffed at that last part). I bet your mother left you something, too."

Sāra's eyes had lost their wary edge, and instead a warmer light had taken to them. In a soft voice, she said, "Yes, she did."

"Then cherish that," I said. "And do whatever it's going to take to protect it."

Sāra nodded at that, her eyes thoughtful.

Smiling teasingly at her, I then said lightly, "Although, I guess I lucked out a bit on this mission."

"Hmm?"

"That blond guy... he's actually my Papa."

Her eyes lit up. "But your Papa died!"

"Yeah, in the future."

"This... this would be your first time meeting him," she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "That's so wonderful for you."

My smile took a more sheepish turn. "Maybe. So... are you ready?"

"For what?"

I stood up and offered her a hand. "To be a queen, Sāra-chan."

She grinned at me, taking her hand. "I am. Part of being a _queen_ , I can sense the power of the leylines. If we follow that power to its original source, we'll probably find some answers."

"Sounds good," I said, swooping her back up, and carrying her bridal style. She gave a startled squeak at that.

**('･ω･')**

We had followed the power deep beneath the city, and into a steamy room. We had to go through the sewers again, much to the girl's dismay, and it was extremely poorly lit. The only reason we were able to make it through was because of my damn good nose. I could smell other citizens down there, and I followed their scent like a bloodhound to its prey.

It didn't take long to reach them. We followed the dark and tank sewer pipe, until we reached a hole below us. From our perch, we could see an industrial room filled with steam. Many citizens were being worked as slaves to turn some kind of contraption around. Others were being used to build more of those golems that had attacked me earlier; puppet soldiers.

"So it's true... he's using _my_ people," Sāra said, a thin line of anger hardening her tone. "I have to stop him. Miwako-chan... I need you to get me down there. I can cut off the power from the leyline at that point."

I peered through the steam, and noticed another odd contraption engraved in the floor. It vaguely reminded me of a sealing array, albeit far more crude and barbaric. In the center of the array was a large oval. I leapt down to that contraption, and set her down. She kneeled before the oval, saying quick words, as her hands glowed a soft purple.

Knowing a fight was ahead of me, I began to make many clones.

Sāra let out a soft sigh, and stood up, as everything in the room shut down, and the contraption vanished. "There. I shut down the leyline to this factory."

"Sāra? What are you doing here?"

Sāra whirled around, and I lazily turned my head to acknowledge the puppet of Mukade.

"I'm here to stop you," Sāra said, squaring her shoulders. "I will _not_ allow you to use the leyline for warfare, nor will I allow you to use my citizens as _slaves_."

"I see, so you know that much about what I've been doing. If that's the case, then I simply cannot allow you to live."

"I think it's cute how you seem think you _can_ kill her with me here," I added.

Sāra opened her mouth to say something, but one of my clones swooped her up. The others were scattered and each one grabbed at least two of the citizens. "My clones will escort you out, Sāra. It's time I had a little chat with this moron."

"M-Miwako-chan!" Sāra protested, her eyes wide. "It's dangerous."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Please be careful," Sāra said, just as my clone flickered out of the room, along with many other clones following behind her. The puppet looked particularly annoyed at this, and the tips of his fingers glowed a dull purple as he created strings to control the puppets.

My right hand snapped out and red lightning flew out of it. The lightning took the form of a fox, and let out a feral roar as it charged towards a group of the puppet soldiers. It slammed into the group, causing a small explosion, and shattering the puppets into pieces.

One of the puppet soldiers lunged towards me and I backflipped away from it. I whipped out my tanto and charged back towards it. Glowing with chakra—just chakra—I sliced through the chakra strings controlling the puppet, effectively rendering it useless.

I leapt towards another one, and another one. They either blew up from my Kurama-fused lightning, or fell to pieces after I destroyed the strings controlling them.

Splinters and pieces of the soldiers littered the floor around me. I turned to face the puppet controlling them, but before I could make any sort of move towards him, all of the pieces started to glow purple. They flew towards me, encasing me. They stacked, connected, and reformed to create a sort of giant puppet with me inside of it.

The chakra using to keep them together, started to press down on me, pinning me in place. I wiggled experimentally, finding myself temporarily trapped.

"There's no use," he told me. "That puppet is a special jutsu of mine. You can't escape it."

Kurama and I snorted in unison.

Suddenly, I called upon three tails worth of chakra, the cloak immediately surrounding me, and obliterated the puppet. A low growl escaped my lips, as my tails snapped out and proceeded to smash all of the pieces surrounding me into bits of dust and splinters.

"Wh-What? But how?"

" **You're going to need more than a little dolly to capture** _ **us**_ ," I purred. The puppet took a step back, snarling silently at me. Then he started to transform, discarding his humanoid form in place of an arachnid form. I stared at it. " **What the** _ **hell**_ **wrong with you? Puppets and now a** _ **spider puppet**_ **? Who** _ **does**_ **that**?"

"Behold my ultimate body!" the puppet laughed.

 _God, it even has a damn clown's head. A spider body, with a clown's head... and is a puppet. Like... who does that? Why?_ Why _would they do that?_

**Obviously because they know it disturbs you.**

_I'm not_ twelve _._

**It still creeps you out.**

_... Shut up._

I shook my head, taking note that even _more_ of those damn puppet soldiers were starting to rebuild themselves and march towards me.

 _Regardless, I can't actually fight with three tails here. There_ are _civilians directly above us... and a whole other city. I can't just go blowing up the place willy-nilly. Papa would probably scold me, you know._

**... But...**

_Don't worry. I'll go_ nine _tails another time and we can blow up some mountains._

**... Acceptable.**

As Kurama's power drained away from me, I cracked my knuckles, preparing to completely and _utterly_ destroy that spider puppet.

Before I could take any action, however, several explosions hit the surrounding puppet soldiers, completely obliterating them. In the blink of an eye, Papa, Chōza, and Shibi landed in front of me. Papa threw off his mask, smiling at me, though there was a spark of concern in his eyes. "You alright?"

"Just a little grossed out."

The trio let out a small laugh at that.

More explosions sounded throughout the factory, and Papa smirked. "It looks like the plan worked."

**Wait, so** _**we** _ **couldn't make explosions, but** _**they** _ **can? That is** _**not** _ **fair. Brat, I demand we go back to three tails at the very least and pop** _**one** _ **bijū-bomb. Minimum.**

They're _explosions are focused to make sure this place doesn't collapse in on itself, cause a sink hole in the city and kill hundreds. If_ we _started making explosions... let's be honest, Kurama. We would probably blow the whole damn city up._

 **But it would be** _ **fun**_.

_We would be massacring hundreds of innocents! Naruto would guilt trip me like no tomorrow, and I can just imagine Papa's disapproving look._

**But...** _ **explosions**_.

_No, Kurama. Resist your inner pyro for a little while, precious one._

**I can't. I still feel...** _**wrong** _ **... from that disgusting chakra jamming me.**

_You_ sound _wrong. Kurama, you_ almost _sound giddy. Maybe you should take a nap? Sleep it off?_

**I feel like that would be really boring, though, and I would miss something interesting.**

_It probably would be, and you probably would miss quite a few interesting things,_ I agreed.

"Chōza, go," Papa said.

"On it," Chōza said. " _Partial Expansion!_ "

Chōza's left arm expanded and grew to the size of a giant's and he slammed it against the puppet. It flew back and smashed into a wall.

"Shibi!"

"Right," Shibi said, as his insects flew out from him and towards the puppet. They enveloped the entire puppet in a giant sphere. The puppet let out a scream, as it fell to the ground, creating a giant crater. The beetles swarmed back to Shibi.

Bits and pieces of destroyed puppets began to fly into the pit, and the puppet hissed out, "Witness my limitless power, _fools_."

"Oh, God, can you _stop_ with the antagonistic narcissism?" I groaned. "It's not working. It's _never_ going to work. You only get the right to brag when you _actually_ have the power to back it up."

Steam raised up from the pit, as the new puppet crawled out of it.

 _At least it's not a spider anymore,_ I thought dryly.

The giant puppet leapt up, breaking through the many layers of concrete with ease. "Now where is Sāra?!"

"Miwako-chan, where's Sāra?" Papa asked.

"Center of the town," I answered. "She thought it would be safe there, and, well... my clones can't really argue with her."

"You need to focus on protecting her," Papa said. "He's completely determined to kill her. I'm afraid we need to do something else."

"Okey dokey," I said, leaping up and away. _Well, seeing how all the citizens should be in the center of the town..._

**No accidental casualties from our explosions?**

_We-ell, no_ knowingly _accidental casualties, which is good enough for me._

 _ **Excellent**_.

The giant puppet started to tear through the towers. Kurama's chakra flared through me, and five tails danced behind me. I launched myself at the puppet, expanding my tails to wrap around its neck before I yanked my tails towards me. The puppet, five stories tall, stumbled back and collapsed into a nearby tower, completely shattering it. I continued to launch myself past it—using the momentum from the pull I had given it to carry me—and landed in the square.

Sāra cupped her mouth. "M-Miwako-chan?"

" **In the flesh. Make sure you and your people stay** _ **behind me**_ **. Things are about to get pretty damn nasty for this puppet.** "

"R-Right," Sāra stammered. "Everyone, please, remain calm. Everything will be alright."

" **Of course it will be,** " I muttered. " **As if I'm going to allow myself to fail in front of my Papa.** "

The puppet had stood back up. "You will not stop me!"

" **Shut up!** " I howled, channeling chakra into my voice and changing it into a roar. The towers cracked, and some shattered in front of me, and the puppet cracked.

_I may not be strong enough to take on the Akatsuki, or smart enough to outwit them. But I can damn straight take on some narcissistic third-rate puppet master who can't even figure that all he really has to do to win is use the landleys to channel his chakra and then wrap chakra strings around all the damn civilians and hold them hostage._

_Idiot._

**Huh. Why** _**doesn't** _ **he do that?**

_Because he's a_ moron. _Did you know in the original movie he actually did that to Sāra, but then decided. You know what? Instead of, I don't know, using my chakra strings as a guideline and pumping her so full of chakra she dies from chakra intoxication. Or, jeeze, hardening my chakra strings and then stabbing her... or expanding them and shoving them down her throat and choking her. Let's just do it the nice, slow, way and have her choke herself. That way Naruto has plenty of time to save her._

_Yeah. Genius right there._

**If you lose to this fool, I will** _**never** _ **forgive you.**

I _won't forgive myself_.

" **Sāra—there's a reason he's so focused on you. There's something only** _ **you**_ **can do that he doesn't want to happen. Do you understand?** "

Sāra's eyes lit up. "The landleys! He's using them to control his puppets, so... I just have to shut them down."

 _It would certainly be easier than me destroying them all one by one,_ I thought dryly, launching myself into the air, a built up, over-powered _False Darkness,_ already lighting up in my mouth. I let it out, and it bloomed a dark red and slammed against the puppet, lighting it up.

The thing stumbled back a couple more steps, and by the time the lightning died down from its body, I was already slamming all five of my tails into and forcing it onto its back and into the ground. Purple chakra strings shot out from its body towards me—Mukade probably wanted to try and restrain me—but I ignored them. The second they touched my cloak, they fizzled and died.

I slammed the palm of my hand onto his chest, being sure to mark the puppet body.

"Listen, everyone, I know a safe place away from that monster. The center, where the leylines are all controlled... that monster won't be able to reach us in there, _and_ we can stop this."

"Let's go!" Sarai cheered.

" **Get going, Sāra.** "

"You go with her, Miwako-chan!"

I lifted my head up, in time to see Papa slam a Rasengan into the chest of the giant puppet. He, Shibi, and Chōza all landed beside me. Papa's eyes lingered a moment longer than necessary on my form, and a sort of sadness flickered in his eyes. "It'll save time if you stay with Sāra and we keep this thing occupied, Miwako-chan. This time... I will accompany you."

"Are you certain you want to do that, Minato?" Shibi asked quietly.

Papa's eyes never left my own. "... Yes. I want to go with Miwako-chan. I trust you two to keep the puppet occupied."

"We got this," Chōza said easily.

_I guess if we're going to be closely guarding civilians, we can't really go all out..._

**Damn it.**

While Kurama sighed inside of my head, I pushed his chakra back. Papa, and the others winced as they saw my skin start to repair itself. His eyes were dark, and his expression filled with pain. "Does it... Does it do that every time?"

I only offered a small shrug, ignoring the rather disgusting sound of my skin re-growing back over my muscles. "Used to it."

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Papa said quietly.

"I'm a big girl."

Papa reached out a hand and placed it on top of my head, his eyes unreadable. "... I suppose you are."

Feeling the subtle shift in the atmosphere, and really not in the mood for any sort of tears, I cleared my throat and leapt away. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

_If only that would always be true._

**('･ω･')**

We ran down the stairs, going further underground, the civilians ahead of us.

"You brought Kakashi with you, didn't you?" I kept my voice quiet, so it wouldn't carry over to the civilians' ears. Papa glanced at me.

"How did you know?"

I smiled and tapped my nose. "My nose never lies."

"You smelled him."

"He wasn't masking his scent."

"That's still impressive," Papa said, giving me an appraising look. "You would have had to have smelt him in that steam-heavy room. To pick out his scent amongst all that water..."

I blushed, turning my head down in a vain attempt to hide my smile. "... Just had a lotta practice."

"You're a big girl," Papa echoed softly.

"... Yeah. My brother is really awesome, too. He's a lot more inventive than me, and he's really strong. He's an idealistic, too. Always wants to believe the best in people," I said, crinkling my nose.

Papa gave me a wan smile. "And you don't?"

"I'm not an optimist. He is. It's his dream to be Hokage."

"He sounds like a good shinobi."

"The best," I responded softly. "I'm lucky to have him as a twin."

A loud, and deep crash sounded above us, and suddenly the puppet's head popped through. " _Sāra!_ I won't let you succeed."

"Sāra, go!" I shouted. "We'll keep him busy."

In a flash of bright red, I transported myself onto the puppet's chest and built up another False Darkness, with a little bit of Kurama's boost.

The puppet lit up a bright red, but then an arm formed on his chest, and much to my surprise, he pushed me away. I fell through the air, twisting to land properly, but I needn't had worried. Papa caught me in his arms and set me back down on the stairs.

Papa's face twisted into a determined expression. "I'll take over here. You have to keep Sāra safe."

"But—"

Papa placed a hand on both sides of my head, making sure I locked eyes with him. "I don't want you to fight him head on. You don't... you don't need to push yourself like that."

"Push... myself...?"

_Papa winced as he saw my skin start to repair itself. His eyes were dark, and his expression filled with pain. "Does it... Does it do that every time?"_

_I only offered a small shrug, ignoring the rather disgusting sound of my skin re-growing back over my muscles. "Used to it."_

I averted my gaze. "... It's okay. I can handle it."

Papa shook his head. "... I also have a way to uncover his weakness. So, please, go."

"... Fine."

**('･ω･')**

At the bottom of the stairs, Sāra shouted, "There! Behind those doors is a garden. The power of the leyline won't work inside."

When she reached the door, she opened it. "Everyone in!"

" _Sāra!_ "

"Shut UP!" I shouted at the puppet. "For the love of—"

Once everyone was inside, Sāra shut the door, with her still on the outside. "Miwako, keep him off me, and I'll shut the power done."

" **Oh, you can** _ **bet**_ **on that,** " I purred, six tails waving behind me. They launched themselves at the puppet, wrapping around parts of it and digging in, essentially halting it in its track. Purple plasma-like chakra flared to life around his body, and Kurama made a noise akin to disgust in my head.

_**Disgusting** _ **tainted chakra.**

My tails tightened around him, and I opened my mouth, building up a small bomb. The puppet opened up its own mouth, and purple fire spewed forth. I released my miniscule bomb and it sliced straight through the fire and erupted in its face. Its head was completely blown off, as well as a good chunk of its upper body.

Within seconds, it started to reform. The puppet shifted, and mutated, before shrinking in on itself and escaping my tails. I snarled in annoyance, when it reformed outside of my grip.

"Miwako! Don't use that jutsu anymore!"

I was so surprised by that voice—and that _tone_ —I lost all my concentration and Kurama's chakra snapped back inside of me. The transition was so sudden, I stumbled a couple steps, my mind going blank.

I looked back up to see Papa grab me and carry me away from the puppet's attack. The puppet snarled silently at us, but ignored us in favor of chasing after Sāra.

"What did you do that for?!" I demanded.

Papa's face twisted. "That... that cloak that you use. It... It shortens your lifespan, doesn't it?"

"So?!"

"Your life is precious, Miwako," Papa said quietly. "I don't want you to use that jutsu so freely."

_Then you probably shouldn't have given it to me. Just saying._

**I thought you liked having me.**

_Oh, I do. You know I absolutely adore you. But, it_ was _Papa that made it so that way I was_ supposed _to draw upon your power in the first place. That was his seal design. So it's just... ironic... that he's telling me_ not _to use it._

**I suppose I could point out, that in his defense he had no way of really knowing it would shorten your life span if you used it. After all, Konoha had never used a jinchūriki in battle before, and had no way of knowing what that would entail. Furthermore, your mother and Mito were able to have my chakra run through their veins freely without adverse side effects.**

_They didn't have anything more than a trickle of your chakra, though._

**What can I say? Your father's an idiot.**

"Debatable," I said out loud to both of them. "Now come on, we have to save Sāra."

Papa pursed his lips. "There's a weak spot. A place where the original body is."

_Yep. I remember that. He turned his body into a puppet, and is using that puppet to control the big giant ass puppet in front of us._

"I will open it, and _you_ have to destroy it.

"... Okay."

Papa carried me into the room Sāra was in, where she had begun to deactivate the leylines. The puppet had tensed in preparations of attacking her, but stopped when Papa cried out, "Shuriken Shadow!"

He released me in mid-air, and I flew through the air, whipping out my tanto and channeling Kurama's chakra through it. Papa threw two green-glowing daggers that then multiplied into hundreds and bombarded against the puppet.

The puppet squirmed, as holes appeared in its body.

My eyes narrowed and I zoomed in on the puppet body inside. With my right hand, I pushed raw chakra out that propelled me directly towards the puppet.

"There! I deactivated the leylines!" Sāra cried out.

" _No!_ " howled the puppet.

I flew through the air.

"Now, Miwako-chan, finish him!" Papa shouted.

My heart clenched, and my eyes flickered back up to Papa's face. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl in my mind.

I didn't want to.

I _really_ didn't want to.

By defeating him, everything would go back to normal. I would be taken back to that world. Papa would be dead. Momma would be dead. Grandfather would be dead. Sasuke's family would still be gone. I would have still had that horrible childhood. Everyone's lives would be in a pit.

I would even forget this entire encounter. It would be like I had never met him.

We would be strangers.

Again.

I didn't want that.

I wanted a family.

I wanted a _Papa_ and a _Momma_ that would be there when I came home. I wanted a happy future where we didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki, or some other stupid, big threat. I didn't want to return to preparations for a war—a war where I couldn't ensure everyone's safety, no matter how many plans I made.

Was that wrong?

Was that wrong of me to desire all of that—to want it so bad it physically _hurt_ that I couldn't?

Was it bad of me to want to wish away this horrible loneliness that eats away from inside of me?

At that moment, it certainly felt like it did.

My stomach knotted, and I could feel myself shaking. I didn't want to kill him.

_I don't want to go back to that hell._

**Is it all hell, though?**

My eyes widened.

**Do you not have friends that you adore, and people that love you? Have you not made happy memories? Did you not already accept the fact that while you can't change your past—you could define your future?**

**You rule your own life, Miwako. If you're lonely, do something about it. That Kitsune brat certainly looks like he wants to help you out in** _**that** _ **department. And you aren't** _**completely** _ **alone. You got that stupid Uchiha following you around, and your idiotic brother. You've got your sensei, and your perverted, pathetic, godfather.**

**It only hurts like this, because you miss the two morons that birthed you. You only hurt this bad because you want it** _**that much** _ **.**

**But, you can't have it.**

My hands tightened on the tanto.

_I know it's the right thing to do._

_But does it have to hurt this much?_

**Time will ease this wound, as it does with all.**

I swung my tanto down hard through the puppet, effectively destroying it.

A bright white explosion blinded me, and when the light faded, I was already sprinting towards Sāra. She had stood in the center of the room, and the only access to her across an old, stone bridge. When the explosion took place, the purple energy that had flowed through this room turned to a dark red, signaling that the leyline powers were out of control.

The bridge started to crumble as I sprinted across, and Sāra faltered in her footsteps. When part of the bridge gave away beneath her, she cried out.

My hand snapped out and I grabbed her, pulling her back to me and picking her up. I leapt back and onto the center platform she was previously on. Papa leapt beside me, his brow furrowed. "Miwako-chan, I need that dagger back from before. I need it to completely seal away the leyline before it goes too far out of control."

Setting Sāra back down, I pulled out the dagger and held it out to him. He took it with gentle hands, and approached the center of the platform. He crouched in the middle, and slammed the dagger down. " _Seal!_ "

Sealing arrays glowed a bright blue-white around him, and the color of the leyline slowly died away—showing it had been sealed.

The second the light had died away, I became enveloped in soft, glowing white. My eyes widened and I looked back down at my hands, feeling my heart slowly sink.

_It's time I went back, Kurama._

**We're needed in the present.**

_I know. I just... This sealing... it locks away all of our memories, too. I won't... I won't have any more memories of Papa after this._

Kurama fell quiet.

"With Mukade dead, and the leylines sealed back up, time is starting to fix itself," Papa said quietly, approaching me with a soft smile.

"Wait... does that mean you're really leaving?" Sāra asked, her face marred with worry, and a sort of sadness.

"Mn, Sorry... Queen Sāra," I said, offering her a warm smile.

Her eyes lit up. "Queen?"

"Well, you _did_ seriously help out in saving your people, and I doubt you'll let yourself get manipulated ever again," I teased. "You aren't a cute little innocent princess anymore, so I guess that makes you a cute little queen."

She blushed, but she was smiling happily. "Thank you, Miwako-chan. I only wish... I wish you could stay. I'll never forget you."

"—But we don't want to alter history," Papa cut in, his voice quiet, and expression solemn. "So I am going to use a jutsu formula to make everyone forget."

My hands clenched into fists. "... Do what you think is best... Papa..."

Regret flickered across his face, and Papa swallowed. "It's what's necessary. We will meet again, Miwako-chan."

_No. We won't._

I wanted to tell him that.

I wanted to shout at him that he was dead.

That he never raised me.

He never held me.

Something in my expression, must have caused him to falter, because he froze. His eyes slowly lowered away from mine, before rising back up. He gave me a smile, as he placed his hand onto the ground, seals lighting up around us. "But, just in case... If I do end up having a daughter, and a son... Miwako-chan—"

My eyes widened at his words, and I couldn't quite manage to suppress the utter wave of emotion that slammed into me. The warmth, bitterness, and love I felt at that moment was so overpowering, I fell to my knees, uncaring that my eyes were burning and I was shaking.

**Miwako. Come here.**

I was pulled before Kurama, and he grabbed me in his paws. "What...?!"

Kurama's eyes glowed red. " **Trust me, and Miwako—** "

**('･ω･')**

The bright light filled my vision, before fading completely.

"IMOUTO!"

I sat upright, my head spinning. "What...?"

Naruto slammed into me, yanking me up and spinning me around in a hug. "What the hell happened?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Wha..."

"Idiot, let go of her," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto shot Sasuke a venomous look, but set me down. I blinked rapidly. Kakashi peered at me. "You alright?"

"I—"

**Oi. Brat, come here.**

"... One sec, I need to talk to Kurama, apparently," I mumbled, furrowing my brow.

I entered the seal, peering up at Kurama. "I don't suppose _you_ know why my head hurts and I have next to no memory as to why it hurts?"

Kurama gave me a grin. " **Your idiotic father's seal can't wipe** _ **my**_ **memory.** "

"What?"

" **Before he did the wipe, I had you share your memories with me, so I could have them through** _ **your**_ **perspective. Just like you did with me before, when you first showed me your previous life's memories.** "

"What are you talking about?"

" **You better idolize me after this, kit. Come here. I want to give these memories to you.** "

Kurama held out his hand, and I automatically stretched out my own. I grasped the tip of his finger and then—

_It all came back._

I snapped back into the real world, clapping a hand over my mouth.

_Papa._

**Yes.**

_I met Papa._

**Yes.**

_He saw me. The real me. He saw my cynicism, and behavior, and_ you _, and he still—he still told me—_

**Yes.**

I trembled, and bowed my head.

"Oi? Imouto? What? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, looking anxious. Sasuke had frozen (like a deer in headlights) the second he saw my tears, and Kakashi was already reaching for me.

"Naruto," I croaked, "go inside Kurama's cage. Please. Let him... let him give you the memories."

"What?"

"Please," I pleaded, still covering my mouth.

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

A heartbeat passed.

His eyes snapped open and he staggered back. "... No... no way..."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's eyes were shining, and a watery grin stretched over his face. "No... no way..."

"Don't cry, too," Sasuke ordered (although it came out more like a frantic plea), looking extremely nervous.

"These aren't sad tears," I whispered, lowering my hands to reveal my big smile. "We're happy."

_Something in my expression, must have caused him to falter, because he froze. His eyes slowly lowered away from mine, before rising back up. He gave me a smile, as he placed his hand onto the ground, seals lighting up around us. "But, just in case... If I do end up having a daughter, and a son... Miwako-chan—"_

_"What?"_

_Minato gave me a large, warm smile. "I would want a wonderful shinobi like Naruto to succeed my dream, and a sharp daughter like yourself to make sure he doesn't get too lost in his ideals! It would, I bet, make me really happy as a father. Just... both of you... really shouldn't be reckless, okay?"_

Like... me...?

You're okay with _me_?

_"Papa..." I whispered._

_"Everything will be okay. I promise."_

Naruto reached over and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Imouto."

"I love you, too, Aniki," I said, hugging him tightly in return.

"We have an awesome tou-san."

"We definitely do."

"Would one of you _please_ tell us what's going on?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

But, we only laughed, and we forced them into a group hug.

"Although, Imouto, I need to have a serious talk with you about this 'natural selection,' and 'survival of the fittest,'" Naruto told me.

"Fuck," I muttered.

**Ha!**

**('･ω･')**

**AU – What if...?**

I flew through the air.

"Now, Miwako-chan, finish him!" Papa shouted.

My heart clenched, and my eyes flickered back up to Papa's face. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl in my mind.

I didn't want to.

I _really_ didn't want to.

By defeating him, everything would go back to normal. I would be taken back to that world. Papa would be dead. Momma would be dead. Grandfather would be dead. Sasuke's family would still be gone. I would have still had that horrible childhood. Everyone's lives would be in a pit.

I would even forget this entire encounter. It would be like I had never met him.

We would be strangers.

Again.

I didn't want that.

I wanted a family.

I wanted a _Papa_ and a _Momma_ that would be there when I came home. I wanted a happy future where we didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki, or some other stupid, big threat. I didn't want to return to preparations for a war—a war where I couldn't ensure everyone's safety, no matter how many plans I made.

Was that wrong?

Was that wrong of me to desire all of that—to want it so bad it physically _hurt_ that I couldn't?

Was it bad of me to want to wish away this horrible loneliness that eats away from inside of me?

At that moment, it certainly felt like it did.

My stomach knotted, and I could feel myself shaking. I didn't want to kill him.

_I don't want to go back to that hell._

**Then don't.**

_What? But—_

**You choose your own path, Miwako. Don't hold yourself back on the account of others. If you want something,** _**take it** _ **. You've earned this. Besides... you could probably do more good on this end, than you could back in the present.**

My breath hitched. _Kurama..._

**I don't know what's going to happen with** _**two** _ **Kyūbis, but I bet it'll be interesting. I** _**am** _ **pretty amazing.**

_I love you._

**I know.**

I withdrew my tanto and slammed my palms against the puppet, overriding it with chakra. It seized before freezing. Knowing that I had, temporarily, paralyzed it, I bit down on my thumb and drew out a quick paralysis seal on it. I then immediately whipped out a storage scroll, and stored it inside, and and my used the blood to draw a lock seal on it.

Papa's eyes widened. "... What?"

"I don't want to," I said quietly.

Papa jumped and landed in front of me. "Miwako-chan..."

I closed my eyes. "... I don't want to go back. I don't want to come home to a place where there are no parents. I don't want a dead father, or dead mother. I don't want the village to look at me like some kind of pariah. I don't want to have to worry about the Akatsuki. I don't want... I don't... I don't... want to grow up anymore without you."

Papa's eyes were wide and shining, and he bit his bottom lip. "The future..."

"I know how change it for the better," I said, a pleading edge in my tone as I looked at him. I tried to stop talking, I tried to stop the bubbling emotions that seemed to spill out of me. I wanted to stamp down on the words, but they just kept tumbling from my mouth. I couldn't stop. I couldn't resist. At that moment, I had no control over me. It felt, almost as if, it wasn't _me_ who was standing there, but rather my six year-old self, from all those years ago. My eyes were starting to sting, and my cheeks felt a bit wet, but I carried on. "So, please, don't ask me to go back there."

"Don't you have... anyone back over there?"

"M-Miwako-chan," Sāra whispered softly.

"By staying here, I can better protect them," I argued weakly, my voice cracking. "Please... Please, Papa."

Papa swallowed roughly, and raised a hand to wipe away at my eyes. "Shh... Don't cry, Miwako-chan. Please, don't cry anymore."

"I want a real family. Not just me and N-Naruto. Is that wr-wrong of me, bayo?" I whispered.

Papa shook his head, and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me in. I childishly clung onto him. "... It's not wrong to want that, Miwako-chan. It's never wrong. I just... I don't know what the best choice in this situation is."

"Maybe this was m-meant to happen, bayo."

We didn't pay attention to Sāra as she eased her way out of the room, off to find her people and tell them the good news that we had, essentially, defeated the bad guy. I acknowledged it was also a way of giving us a private moment.

He squeezed me tighter and I buried my face in his chest. He smelled like a rowan tree. "What happens in your future, Miwako-chan? I want to know."

"A-A-Are you sure?" I hiccupped.

"Tell me."

And I did.

And as I told him the story, his arms around me grew tighter, and tighter, and soon he was petting my hair. He didn't interrupt me, and I couldn't see his face. However, his body would tense and relax at parts of my story. When I told him about Kakuzu and Hidan, he squeezed me so tightly, I thought I would suffocate.

At the end of my story, he finally kissed the top of my head, and said in a cracked voice, "I don't think I want you to go back, either."

I sniffled. "S-S-So can I st-stay, bayo?"

"You _are_ going to say," he rasped. "We are going back to Konoha, and I am going to buy you the biggest damn bowl of ramen you will ever see, and then I am going to introduce you to Kushina. And we are going to tell her your story. And then you are going to live with us. You don't have a say in this matter."

I let out a watery laugh. "That sounds really nice, Papa. I only wish I could have brought N-Naruto back with me."

He kissed the top of my head. "We know the future, Miwako-chan. It sounds like you and your brother had went through something I wouldn't like to be repeated. I think it might be for the best if he didn't. This way... we can certainly give him a better future now. Not just him, though. You, too. Now come on..."

"Y-Yes, Papa."


	40. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kaanri (deviantART) created this neato fanart. Thank you!**

I peeked out from inside the bushes, my mind going blank as I stared at _all_ of the Akatsuki members. They stood, silent and motionless. All members accounted for, except Itachi.

 _How is Sasori among them?_ I wondered. When Pein's invasion hit, the prisoners were sent on lockdown. They were physically incapable of leaving their prison until the warden released the seals—but others could still reach inside to them. Most of the prisoners had actually survived Pein's attack, due to their positioning in the village and sheer, dumb luck. Pein hadn't resurrected any of the prisoners, anyway (somehow).

Sasori had been one of those survivors, and Kitsune told me that he was still being kept in T&I to undergo rehabilitation.

Why was he going under rehabilitation?

No clue. To be honest, I was still trying to decide if he really _was_ under rehabilitation—or at least the same kind of rehabilitation I was thinking of—or if that was code for something else.

So to see him standing amongst the other Akatsuki members, excluding Itachi was...

Confusing.

"... And they all have some troublesome abilities to boot," Shikamaru grunted, his voice holding a tense edge, and coming out distorted from my radio ear-piece.

"We're ready to go, awaiting orders," came Shino's stoic voice.

"Alr—"

" _Rasengan!_ "

My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw my dear brother rush off, head first, thoughtlessly, _recklessly_ into some of the most dangerous criminals _in the fucking world_.

His Rasengan connected to the ground, sending a large explosion to rock the clearing, and most of the Akatsuki flying back. He leapt back and squatted on a nearby rock, shouting, "I won't run. Bring it on, you assholes!"

None of the Akatsuki members replied verbally, but Pein dashed towards Naruto making a swipe at him. Naruto leapt up into the air to avoid the attack, and that's about when I saw Kakuzu leap up behind him in the same instance.

With a snarl of annoyance, I launched myself into the air towards my brother, just in time for Kakuzu to kick him in the back. With my hands outstretched, I quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arm and using the momentum of my liftoff, I whirled around, throwing Naruto back up at Kakuzu.

Naruto gave the miser a feral grin, another Rasengan built-up in his hand. It slammed against the bounty hunter's chest, and Kakuzu's face twinged with pain before he was sent spiraling away. I somersaulted to the ground to ease my momentum when I landed. When my feet connected to the ground, I deftly ducked underneath Pein's oncoming assault.

**Why hasn't he just pulled you to him and stabbed you? Something's not right. Well, something's just wrong about this entire situation to begin with.**

_They smell weird. I can't explain it, but... they smell... off._

I twirled away from Hidan's scythe, just in time for Chōji's expanded hand to grab me from behind and pull me towards him and Ino. Shino's insects quickly swarmed my vision of the Akatsuki, and I clucked my tongue in irritation. Chōji set me down in front of him and Ino; I quirked an eyebrow.

"You certainly reacted quickly," Ino told me, smiling in exasperated amusement.

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"Yosh, guess it's my turn," Chōji said, before he transformed himself into a human boulder and began barreling towards the Akatsuki members. I could hear Naruto's shouts of annoyance off in the distance, as well as the resounding smack that (probably) came from Sasuke.

I sighed, rubbing my temple.

**('･ω･')**

In the end, the Akatsuki members fled before we could properly take care of them—or for Kurama and me to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"I heard you guys chased away the Akatsuki!" Tsume, Kiba's mother, exclaimed, her arms folded across her chest. Kiba just smiled, and continued to pet his companion, Akamaru.

"They weren't very difficult to deal with, though," Kiba commented.

Tsume grinned. "Don't say that. As expected, though, my kid can get things done when needed!"

The feral woman slapped her hand across his back, sending Kiba stumbling forward with a grunt, and Akamaru whining sympathetically at his friend.

"Speaking of Akatsuki," Inoichi said to his daughter, Ino, "it's only comprised of incredibly strong individuals."

Chōza, Chōji's father, grinned at his son. "Successfully countering them is a Jōnin-level accomplishment."

Chōji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Is that so?"

"It is! We were all talking about it," Inoichi said, smiling. "We're going to recommend to the Hokage that all of you be promoted to Jōnin."

"It is certainly an impressive accomplishment," Itachi said to Sasuke, smiling gently at his younger brother. Sasuke gave what _had_ to be a sheepishly-pleased expression (or as close as he could get to having one), and tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Ino's eyes lit up. "We can be Jōnin? Really?"

Tsume grinned. "Have some confidence. We all already agreed upon it."

Naruto bumped his shoulder against mine, his gazed drifting away from all the happy families. I felt my lips pull up into a small, humorless, but understanding smile. "Come on, Aniki. Let's go home."

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly.

No one commented on our departure.

.

I shut our door behind us, trying to think of ways to lighten the somber mood that had fallen around us. On the way home, all we could see were parents and their children. It seemed to put a darker tone on Naruto's day, and he was sullen all the way home.

"Naruto?"

"Mn?"

Naruto took off his shoes, and headed over to his bed, right beside my own. I slipped my own shoes off, and crawled into his bed beside him. He glanced over at me, and I flopped onto him, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

His arms came around and he hugged me. "I love you, too, Imouto."

"You know you'll always have me."

"I know."

"And Papa and Momma are always with us, even if we can't see them."

Naruto only shrugged at that. I frowned and rolled off him. "... Maybe you should talk to Iruka, Naruto?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

I smiled. "Because Jiraiya-sensei isn't in Konoha at that moment, and you look like you need one of _those_ talks."

Naruto flushed. "I do not! I'm fine."

"Uh-huh. Just do me a favor and talk to him. If my hugs aren't doing the trick, then you need Iruka or Jiraiya. Simple as that."

Naruto huffed. "Hmph. _Fine,_ I'll go. If only to keep you from nagging me."

"Oh, I can _really_ nag you if you want."

"No, thanks though."

"For example, I could start nagging on how _stupidly reckless_ you were earlier—"

"Really, I'm fine without the lecture."

"You sure? Because I have _plenty_ more ideas to nag you on."

"I'm sure. See? I'm putting my shoes back on. Be back home in a bit."

I smiled. "Okay. Have fun."

Naruto gave a snort as he shut the door behind him.

**Do you really think him talking with Iruka will help?**

_I don't know. I just got the feeling that's what he needed to do. This whole day has been weird. And depressing._

**Mn. The idiot is sorely missing your moronic parents.**

_They aren't morons._

**Debatable.**

_I'm_ so _not getting this argument with you._

**Because you'd lose?**

_Because you cheat._

_**How** _ **could I possibly cheat?**

_Pump me so full of chakra, I can't think straight, because I'm too hyped up? Guilt-trip me? Change the subject when it looks like you're losing? Harass Naruto to blackmail me into losing on purpose?_

**... There aren't any** _**rules** _ **saying I couldn't do those things.**

_Uh-huh._

I stood up from my bed, and hopped out the window, not bothering to put my shoes back on. I hopped up onto the rooftop and began to jump across each one.

There was something _off_ about this day. It felt familiar, but only in a vague sense. I felt... _compelled_ to do certain things. Having Naruto talk to Iruka was one of those things. The other was...

I jumped down from the rooftop building, into the small, empty park.

**What are we doing here?**

_I don't know. I just feel like I should be here._

Entering the park, I found Naruto sitting upon a swing by himself. He staring down, rather gloomily, at his lap. Quietly, I hopped down beside him, and then sat down onto the nearby swing. "... So... not a good talk with Iruka?"

The park was fairly quiet that night, and it looked a little lonely. It was a small park, with tall wooden fences that surrounded it, and even taller trees that shaded it. There was only a couple red swings, a few tiny slides, and a sandbox. Peeking through the trees' leaves, I could clearly see the bright stars of the night, despite all the lights Konoha brought.

Konoha just about done with its reconstruction. Only a few more areas needed the repair work.

" _Tch_ ," Naruto muttered, stubbornly continuously looking down. "It's not right. Everyone else's' parents can nominate them for Jōnin, while we... We don't even have parents."

"It's odd to see you pessimistic."

"Am I not allowed to be anything other than happy?" Naruto retorted.

"Of course you're allowed to be whatever you want to be," I assured him. Reaching over, I grasped his hand and squeezed it. "You know I love you no matter what."

"I know," Naruto said softly, squeezing my hand back.

"How touching."

Naruto and I immediately bolted up, and Naruto's eyes bulged. "You! You were the one at the Summit that attacked us. _Madara_!"

"How wonderful that you remembered me," Tobi said dryly, pulling out an orb. "But, I suppose... it doesn't really matter."

Naruto's face twisted into a snarl. "I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit, so I'll have to kick your ass quickly!"

"Such confidence," Tobi chuckled, tossing the orb up into the air.

White light surrounded the both of us, and when it died away, Naruto and I were left alone. Naruto scoffed. "Coward. He ran away."

I stood up from the swing, tilting my head and shaking off that strong sense of familiarity I got from that situation. "Well... it doesn't matter now. Let's just head home, okay?"

"... Alright," Naruto said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

We both glanced over to the entrance of the park. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were all peering at us. Although the strange thing about it was that their outfits were vastly different. Or at least Hinata's was the most different, with a fishnet crop top, open jacket, and booty shorts. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but I couldn't quite stop staring.

"Good timing, guys!" Naruto exclaimed, stepping out of the park, with me following right behind him, "Madara was just here."

Kiba blinked at that. "... So?"

Akamaru growled and bit Kiba. My eyes widened in surprise at that, and Kiba whirled around on his canine companion. "Oi! You ass! Quit doing that. I don't want you here, any more than you want me here, you stupid mutt. Why couldn't I have been a cat-tamer instead?!"

Akamaru snarled, and my eyes narrowed. "Kiba! Apologize to Akamaru this instant."

"Yeah, Kiba," Hinata said, folding her arms across her chest (well, more like _under_ her chest thus pushing her boobs out more. It was getting harder _not_ to stare at them now) and cocking her hip. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You better apologize to Akamaru this instant. You _know_ Nee-chan loves dogs."

_Nee-chan?_

Kiba shot me a sour look, while Akamaru snorted at Kiba. Then pointedly, the dog walked over to me, and rubbed his head playfully against my side. I gave him a warm smile in return, beginning to run my fingers through his fur, petting him. Both glad to have a canine be affection with me, and a good distraction from Hinata's rather obvious show of her boobs.

"Are you and Akamaru having a fight or something?" Naruto asked, thrown for a loop by the odd interaction.

"What are you talking about? We're always like this," Kiba muttered. "I don't see why Kaa-chan won't just let Naruko-chan have the stupid mutt."

"Naruko?" Naruto echoed.

Hinata turned around to face us again, smiling warmly at both of us. "So, so, Nee-chan, Menma-kun, what are you guys doing over here?"

I shrugged. "Just sort of came together here, ya'know?"

Hinata gave me a smile. "Aa, Nee-chan."

_Why is she calling me Nee-chan? And why is she wearing that... that outfit?_

"There you are," came a deep, and _very_ familiar voice.

My heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat. Kurama, from inside of me, started snarling and howling all sorts of curses. Naruto also stopped, his brow furrowed in confusion, as he turned around.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I turned around as _the_ Uchiha Madara approached me. He was in a casual kimono, wearing a flippant expression. "You missed our training session, Naruko-chan."

I started hyperventilating.

**SAGE FUCKING CUNT-GUZZLING CHICKEN SHIT MAGGOT PIECE OF –**

"M-M-M-Madara-sama," I squeaked.

"Madara-sama," Hinata greeted, bowing lowly. Shino and Kiba followed suit, while Akamaru gave a small bark.

"What the _fuck_?" Naruto questioned, looking positively confused. "Okay, seriously, _what the fuck?_ "

**– WORTHLESS LYING MANIPULATIVE SAGE-DAMN TRASH –**

Madara shortened the distance between us, then grasped my arm, dismissing the others. "Come along, now. We should be able to squeeze in some last minute training, Naruko. Menma, be sure to tell your parents."

I was wheezing. _The_ Uchiha Madara was in front of me. No. Maybe. What? This had to be an elaborate genjutsu. I knew this scenario, somehow, somewhere. Big genjutsu. Idol in it. Defying the laws of nature. What?

Just... _what_?

My mind just couldn't process what was transpiring.

**– DISGUSTING VERMIN! I'LL RIP OUT HIS FUCKING SPINE AND SPOON FEED HIS EXTRENALS TO HIM –**

"Imouto, why is Kurama going apeshit?" Naruto asked me.

"Uh," was all I could manage, staring in dumbfoundment at my favorite character _ever_.

**– MIWAKO SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT SAGE-DAMNED MOVIE.** _**RAARGH!** _ **LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT. NARUTO. MIWAKO. I DON'T CARE WHO.** _**JUST LET ME OUT SO I CAN BUTCHER THIS –** _

Kurama let out a string of curses, that had Naruto turning pink, and me finally snapping back down to reality. Movie. Kurama had mentioned a movie, and that's about when things clicked. Tobi had a practice Infinite Tsukuyomi. He originally brought Naruto and Sakura into the genjutsu, and the world it created was what _they_ had desired deeply at the time.

 _That_ explained why Madara was here.

And apparently wanting to train me. It was certainly true I had a deep level of affection for him (certainly not love, but akin). When I was a little girl, confined to a hospital bed, and withering away, his feats of strength astounded me. Certainly, all the other characters of Naruto were impressive in their own right, and for a while I was in awe of _them,_ but then when _he_ came along...

Well. He made _their_ feats look like child's play. It was easy to develop a sort of fascination with him as a child. From there, I entered the fandom, and became caught up in his hype. I wasn't emotionally, or intellectually mature enough to resist it, in actuality. I was swept away by the thrill of _being_ a fan; of feeling camaraderie between perfect strangers who share a common interest. It was along the same lines of how Kurama became my second favorite character. Well, that and I could sympathize with his plight (being confined in a decaying physical body, and unable to do a damn thing about it).

In spite of my fascination with the character, I had long ago come to terms with the fact that yes, I would be fighting and him, and yes, _I would kill him if I could._

That didn't mean I had let go of my childish infatuation (it was amusing to see it grate on Kurama's nerves, for one thing). It just meant I had separated the Madara I would face, and the Madara I had watched as two separate beings. Two separate entities.

Naturally, the desire to meet the Madara I had _watched_ would be present in this genjutsu.

"Um," I said, fidgeting nervously, "actually, I think... Nar-er- _Menma_ and I need to head home."

Madara's eyes narrowed. "As the Hokage's daughter, it doesn't do to shirk on your training. Menma has already completed his training for today. _You,_ on the other hand, have not."

"Then I'll work extra hard tomorrow," I promised, before I promptly substituted myself away, grabbed Naruto's hand and began to run like hell before my inner fangirl took over and I threw caution into the wind.

"NARUKO!"

**I SWEAR IF YOU STOP FOR HIM, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

_I am running as fast as I friggin' can!_

**('･ω･')**

We broke through an alleyway, out of breath. We entered a rather busy street, with many shops lit up brightly and offering various delicious food. My sense of smell was pleasantly surprised by all the warm baked goods a local pastry offered down the street. After we caught our breath, Naruto gulped, "That was _weird_."

"Mn," I agreed. "I—"

"Chōji, we should really try those all you can eat BBQ," Shikamaru cheered, as he, Chōji, Ino, Sakura, and Sasame rounded the corner and started strolling down the street.

I almost did a double take at Ino's new outfit and significantly flatter chest, as well as Sasame's new outfit and outrageously larger chest.

_What the fuck is up with all these new chest sizes?_

No longer did Ino wear her rather revealing fishnet-crop-top-short-skirt combo, but instead donned a fair more modest long purple skirt, with an equally modest purple turtle neck. Her hair, which was normally in a ponytail, was now laid to rest, completely free.

Sasame, on the other, wore a fish-net crop top complete with a sleeveless dark blue vest, booty shorts to match, and long black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail.

Shikamaru, and Sakura, thankfully, looked exactly the same. Chōji, however, was incredibly skinny.

"You know I don't like those places," Chōji said irritably. "It's a waste of money."

"But something to eat sounds nice right about now," Sakura put out mildly, smiling openly.

Sasame looked like she was going to add something, but stopped dead when she saw me. Her eyes lit up with utter glee, and her cheeks turned rosy. She squealed and ran towards me. "Naruko-chan!"

"Sasame-chan?" I asked, completely confused, after she launched herself at me—

—and promptly kissed me.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto screamed in horror.

My eyes bulged. My heart was hammering inside my head, and I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. I pried Sasame off me, wheezing and trying my damndest to squash down my rising sense of embarrassment (mortification? Horror? Panic?), as well as kill all those stupid butterflies in my stomach.

Sasame just giggled, wrapping her arms around my waist and proceeded to nuzzle my neck. "I missed you, Naruko-cha-an~"

"What the fuck," I whispered.

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" Naruto screeched. "What the hell were you doing to my sister?!"

"Sasame-chan!" Sakura scolded. "You know you can't just kiss Naruko-chan like that so suddenly. You know how Menma-kun is, and we don't want poor Naruko-chan fainting again, now do we?"

"But, but," Sasame objected, "I can't help it. I see her, and I just lose it."

"What is happening," I continued to whisper, as a dawning horror started to settle upon me. "Oh fuck. Do I have a girlfriend? I can't have a girlfriend. I have enough issues with myself! I CAN'T TAKE ON SOMEONE ELSES' ISSUES! FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE I HAVE COMMNITMENT ISSUES!"

Naruto yanked me away from Sasame's arms, trying to calm me down, while I was having a panic attack.

_Holy shit I can't be in a relationship. Oh my God. Oh my God. OhmyGod._

Sasame pouted. "I'm not your girlfriend, yet, Naruko-chan. Although, I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet. I knew you would get used to my affections eventually!"

"If you aren't her girlfriend, then don't kiss her!" Naruto snapped. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Imouto. Calm down."

I was wheezing at this point. _Oh my God. I can't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I can't even fix my own problems! What am I going to do with another persons' problems?! Oh,_ God. _WHAT IF WE'RE ALREADY ENGAGE!? I CAN'T HANDLE A MARRIED LIFE RIGHT NOW._

**Calm down, you idiot. She said she** _**wasn't** _ **your girlfriend.**

It took a couple of seconds for my brain to catch up to what Kurama had said. I swallowed roughly, nervously looking over at Sasame. "You _aren't_ my girlfriend, yet?"

Sasame looked positively petulant. "... Not _yet_."

I let out a breath of relief. "Oh, phew."

Naruto patted my back.

"But, are you okay, Naruko-chan? You're acting kinda funny," Sasame said, tilting her head curiously.

"That's rich coming from _you_ ," Naruto snarked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's probably just scatterbrained from your stupid kiss."

Sasame whirled on Sakura, a fire lit in her eyes. "It wasn't stupid! It was true love."

"Right," Sakura said dryly.

Sasame balled up her fists. She snarled, "You wanna start something, flower bitch?"

"The fuck did you call me, slut?"

Ino and Chōji sighed at the two, while Shikamaru giggled.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to me. "Let's get out of here while they're distracted."

"Good idea," I whispered back.

"And where exactly do you think you two are going?"

We both froze at Sasuke's tone. Our heads snapped around, and I took note of Sasuke's new outfit.

Sasuke cocked his head. "Didn't we all agree to go to the hot springs tonight?"

"Uh," was all Naruto could say.

Hesitantly, I said, "Um... sure?"

Sasame immediately stopped glowering at Sakura, and looked positively thrilled. " _Eep!_ Bathing with Naruko-chan~"

Naruto whitened, and promptly positioned himself between a nose-bleeding Sasame, and myself. I, however, just sighed.

**('･ω･')**

I sat down in the warm waters, looking around at the closed bath house. The bath itself was fairly large, with enough steam rising up that it made it more difficult to discern everyone. Sasame wasted little time in sitting next to me, grabbing my arm and hugging it close to her.

I gave her a look that was somewhere between mortified embarrassment, and genuine annoyance. I didn't care for having panic attacks, so I was little annoyed at her causing one, if only by accident. Still...

 _This_ Sasame wasn't anything like the Sasame _I_ knew. I much preferred the polite, shy kunoichi, to this clingy fangirl.

Hinata gave me a sympathetic look, because in that instant, she substituted herself for me, and grabbed onto Sasame. Sasame gave a squawk of disapproval. " _Hinata-chan!_ "

"I can't have you clinging onto my Nee-chan," Hinata clucked, her expression positively feral. "What kind of future wife would I be to Menma-kun, if I couldn't protect his sister?"

 _So_ that's _why she's calling me Nee-chan. Well... Gotta say, she gets the job done,_ I thought, watching how Hinata then proceeded to effortlessly hold Sasame in place.

Sakura and Ino exchanged giggles at the exchange, while Tenten gave a soft groan.

"You're covered in new bruises, Tenten-chan," Sakura cooed.

" _Itai-itai-itai!_ That _hurts_ , Hinata-chan!" Sasame whined.

"Oopsie," Hinata giggled.

"I can't help it," Tenten sighed.

"Honestly, you're such a klutz," Sakura teased, and Ino covered her mouth and let out another dainty giggle.

Tenten smiled at the two girls.

" _Hinata-chan! That hurts!_ "

 _I don't want to know,_ I thought, keeping my eyes on Ino as she started to speak.

"Well I hurt you if you hold still!"

"Tenten-chan, you really should stop trying to use those shinobi tools," Ino said. "They're dangerous."

I scratched my cheek absently.

Suddenly, Hinata let out a gasp. "This feeling... don't tell me...!"

Hinata released Sasame, standing up. A furious expression washed over her face, and then I recalled this very scene. If I remembered correctly, Neji was a major pervert. With his Byakugan, he could see thing anything—any _wall_ between the girls' and boys' baths would mean nothing for him.

Sasame, seeming to recognize what was going on, snarled. "Oh _hell_ no, he is _not_ trying to look at my Naruko-chan."

" _Your_ Naruko-chan?" I muttered.

"That bastard, Neji-nii. I'll fucking kill him!" Hinata growled. She ran out of the bath, with all of us behind her. As quick as we could, we started getting dressed, but just as I was about to slip on my last bit of underwear, the roof gave away above us and Ino screamed.

Hinata, finished wrapping her towel around herself, stormed towards Lee, who laid in a crumpled heap where the roof gave in. Sakura and Sasame, who had also put on their robes, surrounded him. I gave him a dry look, and pulled up my underwear, brushing my hair out of my face. I turned towards a horrified, and rather catatonic, Ino, and quietly started to help her finish getting dressed.

Hinata grabbed Lee. "Damn you, Lee. You said you were training, but you were peeking instead?!"

"N-No!" Lee defended. "When I was on the way back from training, my clothes caught on to something. It was just a coincidence I fell through here."

"Oh, so you _coincidentally_ tripped on the roof of the bathhouse?" Tenten summarized dubiously, already finished getting dressed. After I had helped Ino finish dressing, I then turned to finish getting dressed myself.

"I'll kill you before Neji-nii," Hinata said, lifting him up. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"I'll help you with that," Sasame purred, and Sakura grinned maliciously.

"Make that three," Sakura said.

"Hey, what happened?" Naruto demanded, pushing the curtain apart as he stormed into the girls' changing room with the other boys behind them. They were all just wearing towels around their waists. Ino gave another mortified, although silent this time, scream, and pulled me in front of her, shielding her. Despite her being fully dressed, and I was just in my underwear.

Perfect logic, right there.

"Lee was peeking!" Tenten accused.

" _What_ ," Naruto demanded.

"What? How shameless!" Neji exclaimed.

Sasame grabbed onto Neji's hair, a dark glower on her face. "Like you're one to talk!"

Lee made a sort of spastic movement, causing Hinata to drop him. He turned on his heel and sprinted away. Hinata snarled, "After him!"

Hinata grabbed her clothes, and started to change while she chased him. Sasame, Sakura, Tenten, and the boys (excluding Naruto) followed in pursuit. Naruto and I exchanged glances.

Then Naruto seemed to realize I was just in my underwear and made a sort of choking noise. "WHY WERE YOU NOT DRESSED?!"

"Because this is no different than seeing me in my swimsuit," I deadpanned, turning away and starting to get dressed.

"IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"It—It just is!"

After I tied my ribbon around like an obi, I twisted my hair up into a sloppy bun, deciding to let it dry that way. "Whatever. It's late, and I'm kind of hungry and tired. We should head home."

Naruto gave a sigh. "Alright. Let me get dressed."

"So it's okay for you to stay like that, but I can't?" I muttered under my breath as he left.

"Damn straight it is," Naruto shouted back at me.

I rolled my eyes, and then noticed that Sasuke was leaning on the door frame, completely dressed. He gave me a lazy smirk.

"What?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I thought you should know," he told me, "that I fully appreciated the fact you didn't get dressed right away."

I made some odd squeaking sounds, my face turning bright red and another panic attack greeting me.

**Sage damn it. NARUTO. THAT DISGUSTING UCHIHA IS HITTING ON YOUR SISTER.**

"DAMN IT SASUKE!" Naruto roared, charging back, but Sasuke was already gone.

**('･ω･')**

"Let's see... home would be... thatta way," Naruto said, turning towards where our apartment would be. I shook my head, grabbing his hand.

"No. Naruto, you do realize we aren't in the same Konoha anymore, right?"

Naruto blinked at me. "Well..."

"We're either in a very good genjutsu, or another world. Regardless, this isn't the Konoha we know, and these clearly aren't the friends that we know. We aren't Naruto and Miwako here—we're Naruko and Menma. And remember what Madara said? He told you to talk to our _parents_. Naruto, _we have parents here_."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "What?"

"It's true," I told him. "And with that in mind, our scent patterns are different in this world. I can smell... I can smell Menma and Naruko's regular routine throughout the village, and I can definitely say they don't live where we do."

Naruto fell quiet. "Then... then do you know where they _do_ live?"

"Aa. I can find it."

"... Do you... do you think our parents will be there?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "They might be out on a mission, or they might not be."

**('･ω･')**

We stood outside the apartment, and Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "I don't smell anyone inside. It's just us for the night."

Naruto sighed. "Alright."

I reached for the doorknob to the front door, finding it unlocked. Gently, I pushed the door open, and took off my shoes. Naruto followed behind me, mimicking my actions. We traversed quietly through the hallway, and I flicked on the lights as we went.

It was a spacious and luxurious home. Certainly not overly expensive, but it definitely had a sort wealth to it. I had confirmed, upon our way here, that Papa was the Hokage. Although, I didn't see Tsunade's head on the mountain anymore.

On the walls were many pictures. Mostly of the four of us, but occasionally Kakashi, or Jiraiya joined in. Naruto approached the picture of our tenth birthday. There was a giant cake, and we sat in front of it, our eyes lit up with excitement. On top of Naruto's head was a little toad—Gamakachi, if I wasn't mistake—while Pakkun sat on top of my head. Papa and Momma were behind us, grinning widely for the camera, with Jiraiya right behind them and giving them both bunny ears. I figured Kakashi was the one taking the picture.

My hand ghosted over his shoulder, before I brushed past him into the kitchen. It was a wide kitchen with an island counter. I opened the fridge, pulling out numerous fresh ingredients. "... Go get washed up. I'll make some dinner."

Naruto continued to stare at the picture for several seconds, before he shrugged and headed away.

**What are you going to do?**

_Do? Nothing. For starters, it's a test of the genjutsu. He can't keep us here forever. We'll naturally break from it._

**In the movie they didn't.**

_In the movie, they didn't have all the information._

**True enough. What about the real Menma and Naruko, though?**

_Don't care. Like I said: it's a test of the genjutsu. We'll be out of here within the week, and everything will go back to normal for this make-believe world. For now, though, I just wanna make what memories I can._

**I suppose that makes sense. No use fighting it when it won't harm you, and it'll go away naturally.**

_Exactly._

I ended up making a curry and rice dinner. I called Naruto away from his room and for dinner shortly enough, and he joined me at the table. We ate in comfortable, if a bit thoughtful, silence. When we were done, Naruto cleaned up the dishes, and I kissed him on the cheek before heading to bed.

It didn't take long to figure out which room belonged to me—the scent alone was enough—but it became rather painfully obvious when I opened the door. The room was filled with canine plushies, many pictures featuring friends, the Pack, and the family, as well as numerous fūinjutsu scrolls scattered about.

Moving at a lackadaisical pace, I pulled my hair free from the bun and headed towards the closet.

I opened the large— _very large_ —closet, peering at the variety of clothes. At the top, I saw that there were labels written above each section of the closet. One read _formal_ , another read _pajamas_ , a third read _training_ , and so on. I quietly padded into the closet, looking over at the pajamas.

The majority of them were oversized shirts with some shorts or long pants thrown into the mix. I grabbed one, and gave it a careful sniff.

 _Rowan._ It was drenched in Papa's scent. Even though I had only met Papa a couple times—one from the time travel, and the other in my head, I memorized his scent with every fiber of my being.

I sniffed another one. It was covered in Kakashi's smell. The third one I sniffed was Jiraiya's.

The following one, I sniffed, but it had a new scent I didn't recognize. Frowning, I sniffed it again. It had a feminine scent—it reminded me of ash.

**That would have been Kushina's stench.**

I froze.

I was holding... Momma's...?

I held it tightly against me. It seemed Naruko had a habit of borrowing others' t-shirts. I couldn't entirely blame her. It was a pleasant feeling... falling asleep wrapped in a comforting scent. I had borrowed several of Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Jiraiya's shirts before. None of them complained, so long as I returned them after I washed them.

Perhaps it was just an odd quirk of mine, but I didn't care.

I sniffed Momma's scent again, and smiled.

I decided to sleep in that shirt tonight, wanting very dearly to memorize this scent, as well.

**('･ω･')**

I awoke slowly, cuddled warmly in the blue comforter. The window at my bedside had transparent white curtains, so it did nothing to hide the sun from me. With a groan, I pushed back the comforter and sat up in the bed.

Then, I grabbed the shirt and sniffed at it.

_Still smells like Momma._

That brought a smile to face, and I climbed out of bed.

After getting ready, I headed into the kitchen to find Naruto had already made an omelet breakfast. He looked up at me, giving me a grin. "That was a really comfy bed."

"Loved that comforter," I agreed.

Naruto placed an omelet on a plate and handed the plate to me. I gave a quiet thank you and headed towards the table. A couple minutes later, Naruto pulled up the chair beside me, and set his own plate down.

As we ate, Naruto asked, "So if this is another world, what should we do?"

"Kurama and I have figured out that we'll return to our own world within a week," I said.

Naruto blinked at that. "How do you figure?"

"Do you really want me to go into a detailed explanation about how?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "... Not really. I care more about the results than the scientific mumbo jumbo."

"Good." _Wasn't sure how we woulda explained that, anyway._ I cleared my throat. "For now, we should probably try not to draw too much attention to ourselves. We need to act normal. From what we know... well, I guess I have a tendency of fainting frequently, from what Hinata-chan said, so I'm probably a bit shyer here."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Hmm... no one really treated me like they were surprised by how I was acting."

"What I gathered from what Hinata-chan said, you're an overprotective big brother," I teased.

Naruto grinned. "But, I'm already like that, so it's okay."

"Let's see... our parents are alive here."

"That's going to be weird," Naruto admitted, "but not too bad. Should be a nice change, yeah?"

"Maybe," I mused. "Hmm... Hinata-chan, and Sasame-chan are aggressive here. So we shouldn't be surprised by them acting like it. Sasame is, apparently, in love with me. Tenten is a klutz, Ino is shy, and Sakura seems pretty much the same."

"Neji and Lee are perverts," Naruto said, "and Kiba hates dogs, but loves cats. Shino hates bugs, Shikamaru's an idiot, Chōji's a grumpy smart person, and Sasuke _seems_ to be the same."

"We'll just have to hide our reactions to most things, and let others react first before we do," I advised.

"Okey-dokey," Naruto said easily.

"For today, we should just focus on gathering information," I said, finishing my meal and standing up. "Let's start off by heading to the Hokage's office. That's usually the best place to go if you need information."

"You're right. Baa-chan will know what's up," Naruto said, grinning.

"Doubtful she'll be there," I said, grabbing both of our empty plates and heading to the sink. "Just look at the mountain, Aniki."

**('･ω･')**

I opened the door to the Hokage's office, Naruto peering behind me. It looked far more organized than Tsunade's office usually did. All the paperwork was neatly filed away on the right side of the desk, and there was a plush couch with cushions and a rug on the far left side of the office. Book cases filled the walls, and the windows were left wide open, but I could see subtle sealing arrays drawn around them.

The desk was large and curved like Tsunade's, but it also had a fair few pictures on them, and a potted plant—a kind of blue flower that I didn't recognize.

"It's... empty," Naruto said in disbelief.

"Well, no one was home last night, so," I trailed off.

"What are you two doing here?"

We whirled around, only to find a very relaxed Kakashi leaning at the edge of the doorway. My eyes lit up. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"You both should know that your parents have returned, yet," Kakashi said.

"Then what are _you_ doing here?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi seemed to smile at us behind his mask. "I was dropping off my report. They may not have returned, _yet_ , but they're due back any minute."

"Then we'll just wait here for them," I decided.

"Who, us?" Papa asked, flickering into the room with wide, wide smile. He looked exactly like he did from my memories, his Hokage cloak still fluttering behind him from the movement. Momma walked into the room a heartbeat later in her Jōnin attire, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Papa!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him the second he appeared. He picked me up with ease, and started to twirl me around.

"There's my little girl," Papa said happily.

"Menma, we aren't going to let those outdo us, are we?" Momma asked, winking, and beaming. Naruto's face took on a reddish hue, but after watching me and Papa for another heartbeat, he gave a wide smile and ran towards Momma. He hugged her tightly, and then picked _her_ up and started to spin her around. "H-Hey! I'm supposed to do that to you, dattebane."

"But I'm taller than you," Naruto objected.

Momma pouted. "You don't have to remind me. You should have just stayed a cute little toddler forever."

"What are you talking about?" Papa asked, having finished spinning me around. "They _are_ still toddlers."

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot," Momma teased.

"Hey! We are _not_ ," Naruto protested.

I just giggled, moving away from Papa and hugging Momma. Papa reached over and grasped Naruto's shoulder, pulling him towards him and ruffling his hair. Naruto gave a squawk of indignation, but his smile conveyed he didn't actually mind the action.

Momma kissed the top of my head, and cupped my cheeks. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine," I said, brimming with happiness. "How was your guys' trip?"

"It was fine. I don't get to leave the village for a mission often, so when I had completed all my paperwork a week earlier, I just couldn't resist," Papa chuckled. "And how can I help you, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi held out the folder. "Here's the mission report from last month."

Papa sighed. "Late as ever, I see. Well, stick around for a bit. There's something I need to discuss with you, anyway."

"Yessir," Kakashi drawled lazily.

"Should we leave?" I asked, and Momma placed a hand on both our shoulders. Naruto glanced back at Momma, smiling brightly.

Papa shook his head. "As much as it pains me... I'm afraid this concerns you two, as well. The female jinchūriki from Kumo was kidnapped. You know about the masked man, who indiscriminately collects rare jutsu and kekkei genkai, right?"

I could practically hear Naruto's thought: _Tobi? From the Akatsuki?_

"He's an internationally wanted S-class criminal," Kakashi answered. "But if he's going after bijū now..."

"Mn. Recently, Jiraiya-sensei went up against him," Papa said, "and has been grievously injured. Don't worry, you two, he'll make a full recovery. Tsunade-hime made sure of that. However, he's currently in a coma and won't be awake for some time. Before he passed out, he made sure to convey one message: There is only one way to defeat the masked man. We have to use the sealing scroll, the Book of the Crimson Moon."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, Jiraiya-sensei witnessed a prophecy on Mount Myouboku. The prophecy said that the masked man could be defeated using the Book of Crimson Moon that Jiraiya-sensei would find. Since the Great Toad Sage's prophecies always come true, Sensei followed the prophecy and put his life on the line to get the Book of the Crimson Moon. But, he was gravely injured and fell unconscious before he could return to the village. Knowing he wouldn't make it to the village fully conscious—and realizing timing would be crucial—he hid it somewhere along our border, and sent a frog to tell us its exact location."

"Then where is it?" Kakashi inquired.

"Once Gai returns, Kakashi, I want you, Gai, Kushina, and myself to personally retrieve this. It's too crucial to leave to chance."

"Let me go on that mission, as well," Naruto demanded.

"My, my, you're really worked up," Papa said, smiling in fond amusement.

"Of course!" Naruto said. "No one messes with Pervy-Sage and gets away with it."

Momma sighed in exasperation. "Menma..."

"Um, there's something I want to clarify, though," I said, glancing at Papa. "It's... it's just _one_ masked man, right?"

"Right...?"

 _Weird. Wonder where_ my _counterpart is._

"Well, it's been a while since the whole family has gone on a mission together," Papa mused. "Alright. I'll allow it."

**('･ω･')**

The four of us had walked home together, and when we entered it, Momma stretched. "Ah, it's good to be back."

"I know what you mean," Papa said, smiling in bemusement. Then his eyes lit up. "Ah! I almost forgot. Sorry, Naruko-chan."

"Huh?" I blinked vapidly. "What're you sorry for?"

"I almost forgot," Papa said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll go ahead and release him."

"Release—?"

Then Papa reached out a hand and placed it on my stomach, smiling warmly. I felt a rush of warmth, then suddenly a sharp ring of dizziness, then...

There was a puff of smoke.

When the dizziness passed, I realized that there was a new individual in the room. He was about the same height as Papa, with long, straight, flame-red hair. He was cloaked in scarlet attire—the cloak had long, tattered sleeves, and a large hood that engulfed his head. But, it was opened and revealed a rather elegant black and red kimono, with intricate fire designs.

A heartbeat passed of pure, and utter silence as we realized what had just happened.

Kurama, now human, raised a shaky, trimmed-nailed hand to his face. He paled, and his expression morphed into utter disgust and horror. "No... _No!_ Why?! WHY AM I A DISGUSTING, FUR-LESS, SOFT-SKINNED _HUMAN?!_ "

That was when Naruto lost it. At seeing Kurama's utter despair, he howled with laughter. "AHAHA! YOU'RE A BISHIE-HUMAN. _PFFFFT_."

"No, no, no, **this cannot be happening** ," Kurama wailed, clutching his head. When I started giggling at the ordeal, too, he snarled and took a menacing step forward.

Or tried to.

He wobbled, then lost his balance and face-planted. This just caused Naruto to squeal with laughter, and I to have a harder time to breathe. " _Sage damn it!_ How the hell do you two idiots get anywhere without tails to balance you?!"

I snorted and erupted into another fit of giggles.

"What's gotten into you, Kurama?" Momma demanded.

Kurama's expression was torn between horror and disgust, and mutinous. He snarled, "Release this! I refuse this form."

"No!" Naruto gasped out quickly, still wheezing and giggling. "Please, _please_ , no matter how much he begs otherwise, _do not ever release this._ "

At Kurama's fearful look, Naruto and I let out peels of giggles. We were clutching on to each other, and slowly sinking to the floor, gasping for air, red-faced and flying high.

While Kurama was starting to hyperventilate, Naruto and I slowly calmed down. Well. I did. Then Naruto got another good look at Kurama and lost it all over again. Stumbling, I reached for Kurama, offering him a hand. He eyed my hand warily, but grasped it after a moment of thought. Using my chakra to enhance my strength, I yanked him up in one fluid motion.

He wobbled, and I grabbed his arm and draped it over my shoulders, pulling him into me, and thus causing him to lean on me. "Here, you can lean on me, 'til you get your balance sorted."

This set off another peel of laughter for Naruto.

Kurama's face was flushed, and his lips drawn back into a silent snarl. Nonetheless, he continued to lean on me.

"What is going on with you?" Papa asked curiously, looking at all of us.

Momma sighed. "I swear, kids these days..."

"I am _no_ child," Kurama hissed.

"You might as well be with that attitude," Momma retorted. "Well, no matter... I'll go ahead and get dinner started, though it might take a bit."

"That's fine," Papa said easily. "I have some work I need to do, anyway."

"You always do," Momma teased.

Naruto had finally stopped wheezing with laughter, and was looking up at Papa excitedly. "Can... can I see you work? I mean, you know... see what it's like and all."

Papa grinned. "Of course. Come on, let's head into my office."

"Okay," Naruto chirped.

"Ah, um, then... Kurama and I will head out for a bit," I said, starting to guide the furious Kurama out the doors. "And, ah, you know... let him cool off for a bit."

" _Unbelievable_ ," he snarled, starting to mutter rather creative swear words under his mouth.

The second we were out the door, he let out another, rather crude, string of curses that had me blushing. "Would you calm down? It's temporary."

"It's disgusting," Kurama spat.

"You'll get used to it," I said, amused. "I knew part of my dream was having the bijū be free, but—"

" _Never_ in this manner," Kurama said vehemently. "Don't you _dare_ turn me into this pitiful thing. I swear if you do..."

"I won't," I assured him. "It's too weird seeing you like this. Besides... this is just another form of prison for you. When I free you, it'll be complete freedom."

Kurama fell silent at my words, turning his face away from me. "... I will hold you to that."

"Come on, let's walk around for a bit. You need the practice, anyway."

He sneered at me.

**('･ω･')**

Kurama was able to stop leaning on me after about ten minutes of walking around the village. We had ultimately chosen a more secluded route, in hopes of avoiding others. The path we were currently walking on was definitely without human life. It was an old paved road that lead through a small forest in the village. There were a couple of street lights to illuminate the way, but for the most part it was pretty dark, and quiet.

The trees were tall above us, but not overbearing. I could see some of the stars twinkling on the painted night sky above us. There were too many lights on in the village to properly see them, but it wasn't impossible.

"We should probably start heading back," I told him, taking in a long breath of the clean air. I let it out slowly, completely relaxed.

"More than likely," Kurama agreed.

"I hope you're done cursing," I said, grinning teasingly at him. "Momma looked ready to flay you alive when she heard that first sentence."

Kurama snorted.

"You have some very colorful vocabulary, especially in regards to Madara-sama."

"He's vermin," Kurama muttered under his breath. "Disgusting, ugly, _filthy_ abomination. What is the appeal? I do not understand."

I gave him an amused look, smiling coyly. "I liked him for his feats, and that like turned into admiration and idolization due to my age. I had idolized him for so long, it just stuck with me, and carried over."

"He's not _that_ strong," Kurama sniffed.

I just patted his shoulder consolingly.

"But other than that, I do not see the attraction or why he had such a devoted fandom," Kurama grumbled.

"I suppose most teenage girls would find him attractive. The anime writers even made him a bit... romantic... from what I understand. How he asks people to _dance_ with him. There's an innuendo in there."

Kurama's nose crinkled up and he raised his voice several octaves higher. "Dance with me? _Dance with me_?" He adjusted his voice each time he asked the question, adding a mocking twist, or condescending tone to it, or putting greater emphasis on other words. "Dance with me? Will you dance with me? _Will_ you dance with me? Will _you_ dance with _me_? Will you _dance_ with me?"

I giggled at his exasperated look. Kurama huffed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the ground. "What is the appeal? The attraction? The _fascination_? Dancing, _fah_!"

"I can understand the appeal of dancingwith someone," I said. "Although, not in the way Madara-sama implies. Dancing with a friend is fun... it's just, like, getting lost in the moment. Relaxing. Enjoying yourself."

Kurama gave me a disgusted look.

Suddenly, my smile took a more smug and predatory edge to it. "Kurama... could it be... perhaps... you _don't_ know how to dance?"

Kurama's cheeks turned a bright red, and he glowered at me. I knew, if he were in his true form, his ears would be flat against his head and he would be snarling at me. As it was, his lips were already pulled back in a silent snarl. "Why would I ever bother to learn?"

I laughed, my face lighting up. "Oh, don't be a stick in the mud. Come here, as your best friend, I'll show you how to dance."

"Who ever said _you_ were my best friend?" Kurama grumbled petulantly.

I only gave him a knowing look, causing his cheeks to turn an even brighter shade of red. It was amusing to be able to so easily read his emotions on his face. As he wasn't used to his humanoid form, he didn't have complete control over it, and probably didn't even realize he _was_ blushing in embarrassment.

Gently, I reached for his hands. He allowed me to grab them, and place one on my hip, while holding the other. I stepped a bit closer to him, and then I grinned wickedly up at him. His face was morphing into what I would define as a pout.

 _Does he even realize he's doing that?_ I inwardly giggled.

Slowly, I guided him around, having trouble containing my amusement at seeing his glower/pout.

"I don't get it," Kurama half-sighed-half-growled.

"You're overthinking it," I said. "Just relax. Just you, me, and the movement."

His brow furrowed, and he stepped on my toes. I let out a yip of surprise, and his face lit up with smug amusement. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You aren't _supposed_ to step on your partner's toes."

"Whoops," he responded, still smirking. "So sorry."

He stepped on them again. I shot him an annoyed look.

The _seventh_ time he did it, I accused him, "You're doing it on purpose."

"Maybe," he allowed. "It's amusing to see you get annoyed."

I glared at his smile, but relaxed. "Well, at least you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yes, it's fun to step on your toes," Kurama agreed. I laughed at that, and we stopped spinning around. "Are we done?"

"Guess so. You finally admitted to having fun _dancing_ , so my work here is done," I said, shrugging.

Kurama swatted me behind the head lightly, offering me a mildly annoyed look. "Brat."

"I love you, too," I told him.

His cheeks were bright red, and he was giving a small, pleased smile. I knew Kurama hadn't really lived a very... _friendly_... life. So, it was probably a bit of a surprise to be so obviously doted upon. I liked to imagine that he enjoyed it, and from his human reactions, it was certainly starting to feel that way.

It was pretty awesome getting indirect confirmation that Kurama valued my opinion enough to enjoy it.

"At least you're walking easier," I told him. Kurama glanced over at me.

He lifted his head up, and sauntered ahead of me. "Naturally. I _am_ a genius, you know. Of course I mastered this art."

"Mastered, huh?" I teased, skipping ahead of him. I turned around, stopping short just in front of him and peering up at him, my hands clasped behind him. "Mmm? Really? You _mastered_ it?"

"Of course," Kurama snapped, his cheeks tinting red again. "Now get out of my face, you pest."

I laughed, turning back around.

"N-Naruko-san? Hey guys, look! It's Naruko-san's, the hero's daughter."

I tilted my head as a trio of shinobi approached us. They were nameless to me, and I didn't recognize their scent. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, wow, I don't see her bro around, either, this is a great chance!" one of them cheered.

I blinked. "What?"

"Hey, wanna be my girlfriend?" another asked.

At the word _girlfriend_ , I seized, already starting to feel the first panic attack come on.

"Oh for—" Kurama slapped the palm of his hand against his face. "You _stupid_ humans. Get out of here, leave us _alone_. She's with me."

"Oh, sorry," one of them responded. "Come on guys."

After they left, Kurama slapped me over the head. "Stop panicking."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Phew."

Kurama gave me a dry look. "You're going to have to fix that. Weren't you the one who wanted kids?"

"I don't have to have a husband or wife to have kids," I muttered. "Besides... with my body, I'd have to adopt, anyway."

Kurama sighed, then frowned thoughtfully. "That was something I forgot to ask you. You freaked out about the idea of having any sort of romantic connection, not the fact that that girl kissed you. Doesn't that usually cause some sort of reaction for girls?"

"What? First kiss? Eh. Genjutsu, so it doesn't really count."

"No. The fact that she was a girl."

I tilted my head. "Why would that bother me?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't understand you humans. You get upset over the silliest of things."

Scratching my cheek thoughtfully, I answered, "Well, I don't care that a _girl_ kissed me. I like girls just as much as boys (maybe a bit more, actually), so it doesn't really make a difference. And again, with my body, I would have to adopt anyway. So if I ever end up getting over my own issues, and marrying a girl, then so be it."

"Kudos for you," Kurama responded sardonically.

I snorted. "Not that you actually care one way or another."

"This is true," Kurama agreed.

"But, hey, you made a pretty good fake boyfriend," I told Kurama, grinning up at him.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, and a sneer crawled its way on his lips. "Oh, did I now? And why, pray tell, are you notin a panic attack at the mention of _boyfriend_?"

I gave him a funny look. "Because it's you, _duh_. You're my best friend and I trust you with everything. We already know pretty much all there is to know about each other, so I'm _already_ taking on your issues with my own. Don't get me wrong, though, I don't want you as my boyfriend. But, maybe, if you weren't already a _gazillion_ years older than me, a giant fox, and, well... not human, then... sure. I'd _probably_ be okay with it."

Kurama barked out a laugh. "So just as long as I wasn't me? Good to know."

An idea crossed my mind and I glanced at my best friend thoughtfully. "Do bijū even date?"

Kurama's laughter grew loud, and more patronizing. "Do we even—? Oh, brat, _of course_ we don't. For starters, we are literally constructs of chakra given personalities. We have none of your basic human desires, such as the desire to sleep, eat, or... _reproduce._ We have no need for any of those things, so why would we instinctually crave for them? Secondly, who would we even be interested in? Again: we are _literally_ constructs of chakra. We don't even have a definite gender or form. We chose these forms now because that is how the Sage originally designed us and we've been too lazy to change it, or too uncaring, or maybe even too sentimental in some cases.

"I chose the male gender because that is how I identified myself in the beginning—and it seemed to better suit the name the sage gave me. You have to remember that we were all parts of the Jūbi—which was literally a demonic tree. Thirdly, how would we find someone who could match us mentally? Or at least myself. You said it yourself—I am a _gazillion_ years older than you. I've seen, and experienced _far_ too much to be content with a naïve brat. And after _decades_ of being confined with humans, I would more than likely be _disturbed_ to be attracted to someone so young (never mind the fact that I cannot naturally be attracted to anyone to begin with!).

"So no, Miwako, bijū do not _date_ ," Kurama finished.

"A simple no would have sufficed," I said cheekily.

He flicked me on the nose. "Brat."

I laughed. "You love me anyway. I'm your _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world."

"Shut up," he responded eloquently.

**('･ω･')**

"We're home," I called out.

"Welcome home!" Naruto and Papa shouted from down the hallway. I could smell delicious food from a little ways into the kitchen—curry? Kurama's nose crinkled beside me, and he brushed past me, heading directly towards my room.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would be hiding out there and _far_ away from the smug Naruto until Papa would release him of his human form.

Kushina's head popped out of the kitchen. "Good timing, Miwako-chan. Dinner's ready, everyone!"

Naruto was the first one to rush towards the kitchen, his eyes lit up. Then, seeing it was just Kushina and myself, he pouted. "Aww, the asshole isn't here."

"Be nice," I scolded him.

"But, but..."

The warning look I gave him caused him to wisely stop protesting.

**('･ω･')**

After dinner, I laid in my bed, burying my face in my pillow, debating if I wanted to sleep. Kurama wasn't in my room anymore (when I returned from dinner he mentioned something about staying on the roof). I didn't have long to debate, however, because Momma opened the door to my room and poked her head in. She smiled at me, and I returned the smile easily. I sat up on my bed, and Momma sat next to me. "I didn't get the chance to say it when you came home, so I wanted to..."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Momma leaned towards me and kissed my temple. "Welcome home, Naruko."

I buried my face in her shoulder, and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled like warm summer days—a bright, crispy scent washed over with dew and flowers—and ash. Her hands rested on my back, and she gently rubbed it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told me, her tone light. I looked up at her, and her eyes brightened. "You're so affectionate lately, what brought this on?"

I shook my head and buried my face back in her. "I just... it's nice to have a home, and..."

"You will always have a home, Naruko," Momma whispered. "Home is where your loved ones are, and you will always be loved."

Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Jiraiya's faces flashed through my mind, and I stiffened.

Is that true?

Is that... what defined a home?

In my first life I didn't really have a home—I loathed the hospital and what it meant for me. When my loved ones visited, there was always this heartbreaking atmosphere that drudged up all sorts of unpleasant feelings. It was oppressive and heavy, and in some cases I dreaded their visits. I didn't like feeling so horrible emotionally, like I already did physically, so it was just an overall disheartening experience.

Don't misunderstand me, though. I adored my family. I loved them, but I also hurt them. I had slowly driven my mother into a fierce grief that nothing seemed to shake her out of, and I broke my Papa's heart into tiny little pieces. Even my big sister, Lala, was distraught (though she did her best to hide it).

In this life time... well, I hadn't ever considered Konoha to be _home_. I loathed the village with every fiber of my being. I accepted that I would always, in some manner, hate it. I would feel disgust for the villagers, and if I could leave it without any sort of repercussion, I would.

However...

I didn't _mind_ it so much. It didn't eat away at me like it used to. Since I had found my own inner peace—my own _acceptance_ at the situation, it didn't gnaw at me in the back of my mind. There was only cool acknowledgement when I thought about it.

I didn't care for Konoha, certainly, but I _did_ adore the people inside the village. Or at least a fair few of them. And I believe that at least a handful cared for me. My brother, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were the big ones. Possibly Kitsune, and maybe Sasuke, but I wasn't entirely certain.

Those trio definitely considered Konoha their home, and now that Konoha had embraced Naruto as their hero... well, there was no way Naruto would want to leave it.

If anything, he just became _more_ motivated to stay.

It would seem I would _never_ be rid of Konoha, and I would never leave it.

If home was a place where my loved ones were, then did that mean the place I hated was my home?

How ironic.

Momma raised her hands to my pigtails and started to untie them. "Do you mind if I brush your hair, Naruko? It seems like it's been far too long since I have."

I lifted my head, smiling shyly. "I don't mind at all."

Momma beamed at me, and I helped her undo my pigtails. When my hair dropped down freely, Momma reached towards my nightstand and grabbed a golden brush off it. I turned around, sitting up straight. Momma gently grabbed my hair, and pulled it towards her. She began to run the brush through it in long, pleasant strokes.

"Momma?"

"Mm?"

"Hypothetically... what if... what if I told you that I knew a friend who hated her home, but all of her loved ones were there?"

Momma gave a small humming sound. "Does she hate her loved ones?"

"No! She... she loves them very much."

"Then it shouldn't matter where they are. If she truly loved them, then just being with them will make her happy," Momma told me.

"What if that place was filled with... with a lot of bad memories?"

"Then she'll just have to make new ones—better ones."

"I... see."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence; Momma content with brushing my hair, and I, completely lost in thought.

_So then... maybe...?_

**('･ω･')**

The following day, Gai had returned to the village and Naruto, Papa, Momma, Kakashi, and Gai set out to retrieve the scroll. Papa offered me to join them, but I respectfully declined, citing there were things I wanted to take care of.

This was, surprisingly, true.

Even if this _was_ a genjutsu, there were some interesting ideas that could _not_ be ignored. For example, how Kurama was able to walk around, completely _separate_ , from me without me dying.

It didn't take long to find the fūinjutsu notes Papa had upon that little tidbit.

"Damn," I said, whistling as I looked over them.

Kurama sat beside me, peering at them. "... Damn."

"These are convoluted," I said, staring in frustration at them, "but at an overall glance they _look_ right. This is a very damn good genjutsu."

"This genjutsu can only draw upon what you and the caster knows," Kurama pointed out. "I know you are a natural in fūinjutsu, but your skills alone aren't enough to come up with something like this."

"So Tobi must be pretty good at fūinjutsu, too," I muttered. "Makes sense, all things considered. So this design actually works given what Tobi and I know in fūinjutsu? It looks over complicated, though."

"It's a start, however," said Kurama.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. They should be gone all day, but I'm not sure that's enough time to properly dissect this seal. Just look at it—it's even got a repression seal, meaning what's drawn on here is only the first layer! There could be _hundreds_ of layers. I say we just memorize what we can of the seal for the day, and when we get back home we can properly analyze it. Maybe Jiraiya-sensei would have some ideas, too."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Do you trust that man with such a sensitive subject?"

"Maybe not at the moment, but this is going to take us a while to complete, anyway. I bet, after the war, he'll be inclined to help us. Or at least, I hope."

"Speaking of the war..."

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea on what to do with the Jūbi. Remember, on our little... _vacation_... as missing-nin, I had you plant seals at appropriate locations?"

"Anchor seals, yeah, so I could be at those locations in an instant."

"Well there's one more step we'll need to complete," Kurama told me, smiling maliciously. "The idea came to me while watching Naruto train in senjutsu, and after seeing this seal design, I think I have a basic idea on how to go about achieving this."

"And what idea is that?"

Kurama leaned in and whispered his plan to me, unable to keep the smug smirk off his face. When he was done, I continued to stare at him for a couple minutes before a smile lit up my face.

"Kurama," I told him in all seriousness, " _you're a genius_!"

Kurama sniffed. "Obviously. We should go ahead and try drawing up the basic concept of the seal and test it out while in this world. I'd rather we didn't attract unwanted attention in the real world, and in this world we have more leeway for making a mistake with it."

"You've got two hands," I told him, "and there's some sealing ink with parchment on the desk. You get started on that, and I'll get started on memorizing this."

Kurama smirked. "Consider it done."

**('･ω･')**

Apparently Kurama's form could only last roughly twenty-four hours. Because right when evening began to fall, Kurama made an odd noise and then disappeared in a puff of smoke—not unlike a shadow clone dispersing.

**Well, that was unpleasant.**

_Unpleasant?_

**It felt like I was being squeezed through a tiny glass tube.**

_Sounds... definitely unpleasant._

**Indeed. However, I now I have access to the both of you. Naruto and the others are returning to Konoha, they just passed the village gate.**

_I'll go ahead and clean up, then. Not sure how Papa would take to the fact that we, essentially, broke into his office and went through all his fūinjutsu notes. Rather not start any unnecessary conflict._

**Understandable. They should be back within thirty minutes.**

_Do you know which design of seals you would prefer? I wasn't paying much attention to the ones you tested._

**The best one I was able to draw up that worked rather well is the smaller parchment by the window. No, the other window. Yes, there. No,** _**under** _ **that pile. There you go. Finally.**

I held up the slip of paper—it was no bigger than the palm of my hand, but I recognized the repression seal drawn inside of it. _How many layers?_

**Thirty-two.**

_Holy fuck. You did that in under an hour?!_

**More like half an hour. Keep in mind I have had well over** _**centuries** _ **to learn fūinjutsu. I also stayed inside one of the greatest fūinjutsu masters of all times—Uzumaki Mito. Moreover, your mother was nothing to sniff at either. I would bet she was better at fūinjutsu than Jiraiya ever could be. It's hard** _**not** _ **to pick up on these things.**

_That's still impressive!_

I could practically feel the smug pleasure rolling off Kurama. **I am an impressive person.**

_Clearly. Do you think this design will work for our purposes, or should we set aside some time to try and tweak it?_

**For our purposes it will work, but I would rather we had more time to work on it.**

_Okay. We can sneak out a couple nights and head off to the Forest of Death. Hardly anyone trains out there._

**Very well. Were you able to memorize the layers?**

_Enough. I'll give you the memories, though, just in case._

**How many layers?**

_Sixty-seven._

**Hmph.**

**('･ω･')**

I had just finished cleaning up our little mess five minutes before a _giant_ explosion rocked the city.

**It's Menma. He attacked the vault just as your moronic father sealed away the book.**

I didn't waste any time in disappearing in a flash of red, before reappearing beside Naruto, once again thankful that Naruto always kept one of my anchor seals on him. The Hokage's tower was just a large crater with bits and pieces of the concrete sticking out of the ground. The night sky seemed almost oppressive in this intense atmosphere that Menma had created.

Naruto caught sight of me and gave me a grim nod. Papa and Momma immediately flickered to stand in between us and Menma.

Naruto's counterpart stepped out of the smoke, covered in a long black cloak and wearing an ANBU fox mask. His hair was a bit longer than Naruto's, and dark as a new moon. Behind him stepped nine oddly shaped puppets, each wearing an ANBU fox mask.

I vaguely wondered where the Kitsune of this world was.

"I thank you for retrieving it from within that barrier," Menma intoned. "I'll take back the Book of the Crimson Moon now."

"I won't let you," Papa snapped.

"I have no use for small fry," Menma muttered, and then the nine puppets launched themselves at us. I leapt back and away as a white tiger puppet snarled at me. Pulling out my tanto, I flickered towards it and swung down. It maneuvered out of the way and snarled at me.

**Behind you!**

My body barely caught up to Kurama's words before Menma himself had grabbed me. I twisted, prepared to substitute myself out of his grip, however, a third puppet moved more quickly than I. A sharp pain jabbed at the back of my head before darkness enveloped me.

**('･ω･')**

I blinked my eyes open blearily, and I soon found myself staring at Menma—masked—and Naruko—also masked. Naruko's black hair was pulled back into long pigtails, and she wore an entirely black kimono with an electric-blue flower pattern on it. "A-Ah, ano... you're awake?'

"I am," I said. "I don't suppose you would be willing to talk?"

"Talk?" Menma snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "There's nothing to talk about. You're our hostage. Your life in exchange for the Book of the Crimson Moon."

"There's actually quite a bit. For one thing, my brother and I do not belong here."

"What do you mean?" Naruko inquired softly.

Menma shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You are our prisoner now, so you will do as we say."

"A-Ano, Nii-chan... maybe... maybe, um, we should listen to her?" Naruko asked, fidgeting nervously.

Menma placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, his entire posture softening. "Imouto..."

"Please, Nii-chan...?"

He sighed. "Alright. Speak, girl."

"You've encountered a masked man, have you not? An orange masked man, to be precise. He brought us to this world. We do not belong here, and surely you can sense a wrongness when you are near us."

Menma seemed to be sneering at me behind his mask. "An understatement. I get sick just looking at you."

I shrugged. "Understandable, given that we're counterparts. You hold the Kyūbi, just as I do. This is _your_ world, and _that man_ stole us from our home world and forced us here. It caused a backlash ripple effect, as _two_ Menmas, and _two_ Narukos couldn't be running around so willy-nilly, could they?"

They stiffened when I mentioned their names.

"That's... our names...?" Naruko trailed off. Confusion colored her tone.

"You don't have much memories before you were criminals, I am guessing," I inferred. "You don't even know who you are. That's because by bringing us into this world, we assumed your lives, temporarily."

"Then taking you out will restore it," Menma snarled.

"Yes. But you don't need to act. He can't hold his grip in this world, and when he loses it: we'll be taken out, as well," I said. "I suppose if you _really_ wanted to end it so quickly instead of waiting, you would have to kill him."

"And what? We just take your word for this?" Menma demanded.

I shrugged. "Makes no difference if you do or don't. Like I said, we'll be kicked out of this world one way or another."

"You're the most _annoying_ student I have _ever_ had the displeasure of teaching."

My eyes widened as I saw a glowing blue Susano'o grab at me and yank me free. I was pulled back and far away before Menma and Naruko could even react. In seconds, I was standing before a very irritated Madara, a worried Naruto, and a slew of Akatsuki members.

"Thanks?" I offered hesitantly.

Madara's eyes narrowed. "Hokage-sama isn't able to take care of this mess personally, as the village was directly assaulted, so he needs to remain there per protocol, but he did task us with freeing you."

"Don't think you can get away with this," Menma snarled angrily, summoning up those nine puppets.

"Don't think I'll forgive you for kidnapping my sister," Naruto retorted.

"By the way," Madara drawled, "you missed training, _again_."

"Sorry?"

Madara smiled pleasantly at me, although there was a rather cold edge to it. "Not yet, you aren't."

_Oh, dear. Why didn't I get a warning, Kurama?_

**I stopped paying attention to what was happening with Naruto the second** _**it** _ **showed up.**

_Madara-sama is a_ he, _not an_ it, I corrected.

**I beg to differ.**

With a snarl, Naruto launched himself at Menma, the Akatsuki following suit. Madara watched it transpire for a moment, before snorting, and shaking his head.

"You aren't going to join in?" I asked hesitantly.

Madara glowered at me. "I trained the both of you. If _my_ students couldn't handle someone like _him_ , I would have to kill you both myself. I am returning to the village. My only task was freeing you. You are freed. Clean up this mess that you caused by getting yourself caught."

I winced. "Yessir."

"And if you miss any more training, I will hunt you down and personally see to it that you don't do so again."

"... Yessir."

Madara then turned and headed away, leaving me with rather mixed feelings. _He's a lot meaner than what I thought he would be._

**FINALLY. Do you see how disgusting he is?**

_I think he's a grumpy pants. I really hope our plan works and he stays dead._

**It better work. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of coming back to life.**

_Mm-hmm._

There was a quiet squeak to my left, and I turned around to face the owner of said squeak.

I stared at Naruko, and she fidgeted under my blank gaze. To my right—and her left—our brothers began their rather _loud_ and destructive battle.

"A-Ano...! S-So, um... I-I will fight you!" Naruko declared, still shifting anxiously.

I awarded her with an unimpressed look. "I'm quivering in fear."

"R-Really! S-So... prepare yourself...!"

"Uh-huh. I'd rather not. Do you _really_ want to fight me?"

She looked down and shuffled her feet.

"I'd rather watch our brothers fight, and then jump in if things get hairy," I said bluntly. "I _know_ Naruto can handle himself just fine and dandy against your brother—especially with the Akatsuki helping out. Moreover, it just seems like a waste of time. I'd offer to try and reason with the two, but, well, that didn't work out so well in the first place."

Naruko sighed, her shoulders slumping in relief. "Y-Yeah... I think... I think it would be best if we saved our energies, um... just in case."

"Besides, if I were to engage in a battle with you, I would become distracted and I wouldn't be able to offer ready assistance to my brother if needed. In all honesty I would rather always be ready to help my brother, and it seems rather pointless to battle someone who isn't all that into it."

_And who isn't real._

Naruko smiled tentatively. "R-Right."

**('･ω･')**

"Nii-chan!" Naruko screamed, leaping up into the air to catch her falling brother. I had watched the fight, completely prepared to teleport to my brother's side the instant Kurama told me he could use help, and felt a bit conflicted. While, logically, I knew it would best if I didn't interfere (as Naruko would, obviously, join in the fray and I would be forced to either focus on her or Menma, leaving Naruto alone and thus unable to immediately help him), I still disliked it.

Even if all of this, technically, wasn't real.

When Naruto had delivered that last punch to Menma, knocking him unconscious and sending him hurtling towards the sky, Naruko wasted no time in catching her brother.

I flickered towards Naruto's side as he stood unsteadily on his feet. I offered him my support, and he gladly leaned on me. The Akatsuki, after taking care of the puppets, had taken to watching everything transpire from the side lines.

"I _did_ predict this outcome... but it seems you really did win."

Naruto and I looked over to Menma's body, while Naruko fretted over him. Tobi slowly materialized above him, startling Naruko.

"This battle did exceed my expectations, though. I never would have thought you and the Kyūbi could ink so strongly."

"All that's left is to beat you, then," Naruto said, his eyes flashing with stubborn determination.

" _You_ are injured," I told him. " _You_ will stay here. _I_ will take care of this.""

"Looks like you don't understand the situation you are in," Tobi said as he slowly disappeared into Menma's body in a flash of purple light. Naruko gasped in disbelief as Menma abruptly stood up, a Sharingan whirling in his eyes.

"Release my brother!" Naruko demanded.

"Not yet," Tobi purred.

I clapped my hands together.

_Let's in this quick. Full nine tails._

I could feel Kurama's grin stretching widely inside of me. A burst of golden light captured me, surrounding me entirely.

Naruto's golden form in canon came only because he unsealed Kurama. His acceptance, also, allowed Kurama's volatile chakra to level out. In combination with this unsealing, it allowed for a completely calm, controlled, and unhindered bijū chakra to encase him. Naruto did not have the time or energy to learn how to perfect the amount of chakra he could draw upon.

Anything less than nine tails worth would have resulted in an imperfect form—the form I normally took. While doing this resulted in the more... painful... form, it also allowed a more gradual adjustment to Kurama's chakra. Bijū chakra was, no matter how controlled, still dangerous to the human form. When drawing upon nine tails without having built up resistance, it considerably shortened the user's lifespan.

Naruto, however, was able to bypass this due to his sage mode, which dramatically increased his vitality, healing regeneration, and overall stamina. The senjutsu and bijū chakra, when properly mixed as Naruto had done so in canon, nulled all of the horrible side effects to using bijū chakra.

I did not know senjutsu, nor would I be able to unless I got rid of my contract with the Pack (as it was customary to only hold onto one contract at a time). Naturally, I did not want to lose the Pack, so I opted out of learning senjutsu. Instead, I took Kurama's suggestion and began to slowly build up a natural resistance to using his chakra (and so, I normally drew upon the imperfect form).

I already had a nice head start, given how I regularly drew upon his chakra, and now with him unsealed, more of his chakra would regularly flow through me.

I preferred drawing upon the more imperfect form simply because it wouldn't decrease my lifespan (anymore, thanks to the level of resistance I already obtained), _and_ it would help me build up even more of a resistance.

That didn't mean I would restrict myself to it entirely, though. What's a few years shaved off for the insurance of my brother's safety? Not that I would lose _years_ at this point, given my level of resistance, more like a few _months_ , but still...

Back to what I was previously saying, however...

The golden cloak that Naruto donned upon in canon was the result of drawing upon all of Kurama's chakra at once with no restraint, completely at inner peace, and in complete control. That explained why his normally red chakra turned into a bright golden fire (it also explained why when he gave _less_ than nine tails worth of chakra to the other shinobi, it was the standard red cloak).

It didn't explain the clothes change, though. Kurama theorized it was, in part, because of Naruto's mentality. The seal drew upon Naruto's mindscape, and Naruto's mind was often the link between Kurama and Naruto in canon. When Naruto drew upon Kurama's chakra, it could be theorized that his own imagination took a... subconscious... role and assisted with the new... look. How or why Papa had a similar design, also could not be determined, or confirmed. Perhaps because Papa had seen Naruto's look, he subconsciously believed that was how it was _supposed_ to look and then mimicked it?

As it stood, my own design wasn't quite so similar. I had the golden fire, certainly, and the bright red eyes, obviously. However, the golden fire cloaked my entire figure in one, solid color. I didn't have the darker designs, like Naruto did. I was just wrapped up in a warm cloak like I normally was in the imperfect version (minus the tails—although I _could_ summon the tails and hands like canon!Naruto at will).

"Whoa," Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry," I told Tobi, "this'll be over soon enough."

Tobi sneered at me through Menma's body, and before he could make a single movement, I was before him and delivering a vicious kick into Menma's chest. I held back, so my kick wouldn't go straight through him (as I didn't want to kill Menma right before Naruko's eyes... I found that idea rather disturbing), but it _did_ send him flying back and crashing into the nearby cliff side.

 _I wonder if I'll actually lose a part of my life from drawing upon this form in a_ genjutsu.

 **Probably not,** Kurama reasoned.

I didn't waste a second in flickering towards the battered form of Menma. His body was definitely past its limits—Tobi wouldn't be able to do much while he possessed him. Tobi struggled to force Menma to lift up his body and _move_ , but it was too late. I had already reached the two and I snapped out my hands and grabbed one of his shoulders, deftly dislocating it before doing the same to the other.

Tobi snarled in frustration before pulling himself out of Menma's body and making a grab for me. I leapt back, resisting the urge to smirk at him.

With a practiced hand, I pulled out my tanto and twirled it in my hands. Before I could make another move and try to decapitate Tobi—or castrate him, I didn't have a preference—Papa and Momma appeared before me in a flash of golden light. Papa's long white Hokage cloak billowed behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You picked up Minato's kunai, you know," Momma said, not moving from her spot.

I glanced around to see Naruto pulling out one of Papa's special daggers—one that I occasionally used as an anchor seal. His eyes lit up in recognition of it.

"I don't know who you guys really are—or what you mean by when you said you came from a different world," Papa began, and I shot Naruto an incredulous look—he looked rather sheepish, "but I can't think of you guys as strangers."

Tobi scoffed. "Is this destiny? Oh, well. I'll let you keep that Kyūbi—"

I threw my tanto at Tobi, watching it soar through the air.

"—a while longer."

The tanto directly hit the hole in Tobi's mask, and he shattered.

I sighed, releasing Kurama's cloak from me and turning to face Naruto. "You _told_ them?"

"It slipped out," Naruto confessed.

"Menma-niichan!" Naruko cried out rushing over to her brother. Her mask had fallen off, and her black hair was slowly returning to gold.

Papa and Momma's eyes widened. "Naruko?"

Naruko glanced over at them, her eyes watering. "Momma... Papa..."

The two adults wasted little time in rushing towards Naruko's side, and Momma grabbed hold of Menma, holding him in her arms.

Naruto watched the exchange with rather watery eyes before he abruptly turned away from them. I felt my own heart constrict, but it was only for a brief moment. I knew this wouldn't last—and I had prepared myself for this moment long ago. I had come to terms with how we lived our lives, and how Papa and Momma—the real ones—were long gone.

It wasn't something pleasant to think about, certainly, but it wasn't unbearable.

I moved to stand beside Naruto, my own back turned towards the reunited family. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

White light began to surround us, and I glanced down, finding that we were slowly turning transparent.

"This is goodbye," Momma whispered, glancing back at us.

Naruto bit his bottom lip for a second, and swallowed roughly. Then, he forced a smile on his face, and a cheer in his tone. "Thanks for coming to help us. Also, though we spent only a little time together, I'm really thankful. This was the first time I've had this opportunity since I was born. Thank you for the food. Thank you for worrying about me, for getting mad, and for staying alive."

I squeezed his hand and the white light took us over.

**('･ω･')**

I raised my hand and rubbed at my eyes. When I lowered my hand, I then looked over at Naruto. He was smiling at me. "That was... that was really something, huh?"

"It was nice," I agreed softly, smiling in return. "But... _this_ is our home, right?"

"Right," Naruto echoed, not noticing my use of _home_ , then his smile turned into a grin. "At least we don't have to deal with those creepy counter parts!"

I thought back to the clingy Sasame and the pervy Sasuke, and shuddered. "Yeah. But, um, you know..."

"Mn?"

"Pictures," I said quietly. "Let's... let's take lots of pictures of us and our friends. I want... I want to make a home. A _real_ home."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "Here? You want to make a home here?"

I shrugged, remembering my conversation with Momma. "Home... home is where your loved ones are, yeah?"

His eyes started to shine, and he sniffled loudly. He then abruptly turned away from me and started wiping furiously at his eyes. I felt a little panicked at that, and I quickly ran around to stand in front of him, but I froze when I saw his expression.

I was astounded by the emotions pouring out from them—the emotions that his eyes brought to life. His feelings of... joy, and love, and sheer _happiness_... they were overwhelming. And almost... contagious. It was like, I was almost happy _for_ him.

No. It wasn't _like_ I was happy for him.

I was.

From the pit of my stomach, it grew. That warm, fuzzy feeling of ecstatic energy.

I was happy.

Naruto sniffled again, and I beamed at him, offering my hand to him. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

"Y-Yeah," Naruto rasped. "And then... and then let's go home."

"Mn."

 _Home_.


	41. Time

I was sprawled out on the deck, basking in the warm sun. Naruto and his clones were hopping all over the place, trying to do _something_ to help out. They were determined to not just be sitting around, waiting. I couldn't blame them, really. I wanted to be active—to _do_ something, but I knew better.

I had to conserve my strength. I had to place all my effort into creating more chakra seals, and each seal I made drained me of my chakra for a few days. It was a tiring process, one that left me wincing and cringing, but I pressed on with it anyway. I didn't want to run the risk of running out of chakra trying to accomplish all of my goals in the war—especially considering how costly my teleportation technique was.

I had just made another seal that morning, so I felt particularly lethargic, and decided to just relax on a towel in a swimsuit on the deck. Jiraiya was sitting next to me, scribbling away at his manuscript for the next dirty book.

He had recovered nicely since his mishap with Pain, and regained full use of his vocal chords by this point. The only thing left to remind him of that day, was a nasty scar that glowed dully right next to where his heart was, and another one that criss-crossed across the front of his neck.

_So?_

**Hmm?**

_We can't hold off discussing this any longer, Kurama. What are you going to do about Naruto learning to control your powers?_

**Hmm... All things considered, I guess I don't have much say in the matter.**

_You do. If you're so opposed to the idea—_

**I'm not.**

_What?_

**I'm not completely opposed to the idea. Naruto will need to use my power in the war. Even if our plan goes without a hitch, it'll be too risky for him _not_ to know how to use my power.**

_Then... then you'll let him?_

**... I suppose I will. He's not a _bad_ brat, just an idiot. Besides, he is... entertaining... to annoy.**

I inwardly laughed at that. _That's... I'm glad, Kurama._

**Aa. Besides... this'll give you brats more time to focus on learning from your parents. In canon, they had to use up all their energy to suppress me. That energy should be better spent for them on prolonging their time with you, and teaching you what you need to know.**

_Kurama..._

**Don't even start with that sappy talk, brat. I'm just being practical! Your fool of a father mastered the Hiraishin, didn't he? And yours still uses up a lot of chakra—he should show you how to properly use it. And that mother of yours... she can use chakra chains, yeah? Well Naruto and you should know at least a little about it.**

I mentally pictured myself hugging Kurama—knowing full and well he could see the image. I could feel Kurama's embarrassment at the image, as it rolled off in waves. I could just see him pulling his ears back, and baring his teeth.

**Stop that.**

I just giggled.

**('･ω･')**

With a tired yawn, at a lackadaisical pace I crawled out of my comfortable spot from below. The boat was swaying dangerously, and I had to send chakra to the bottom of my bare feet to stay gripped on it. It was still fairly early in the day - as far as I was concerned, at least, so I hadn't taken the time to get dressed in my kunoichi attire. I still wore my comfortable, if a bit raggedy, long blue sweatpants, and one of Kakashi's oversized shirts I stole a while back.

I heard Naruto's yelp of surprise, but judging from the warm waves of amusement I felt rolling off of Kurama, I knew he wasn't in any _actual_ danger.

Taking a step up onto the deck, I awarded my brother a bemused look. "Stop playing with the squid, Naruto."

"I have to be sure!" Naruto shouted back. "It could be the octopus Jiji talked about!"

Before I even bothered to make a move to slice the squid up into mincemeat, Gyūki, appeared and deftly delivered with a sound punch straight into the squishy squid's face.

"You better _squiddadle_ , or I'm gonna make ya!" shouted Killer Bee from Gyūki's form.

"It's an octopus! This time it's an octopus!" Naruto cheered as the squid released him and he dropped back onto the deck.

Jiraiya let out a booming laugh. "Well, I'll be, if it isn't Killer Bee, jinchūriki of the Hachibi."

As if on cue, the man himself appeared from one of Gyūki's tentacles. "Ya'll are late, bitches." With little to no effort, Gyūki merged back into Killer Bee, and the man hopped easily onto the ship's deck, as the squid slowly sank back into the ocean.

"Thanks for the help, Octopops!" Naruto cheered.

Killer Bee frowned momentarily, pulling out his notebook and crossing something out. "Will I get along with this kid or not? I don't know but he'll probably just be a squat. _Wee_. I'm a brat hating _o-u-t-l-a-w._ "

I resisted the urge to cringe from the horrible offbeat Killer Bee rapped his words in. Enka-rap or not, it certainly wasn't something pleasant to listen to in person.

**At least we're finally here.**

**('･ω･')**

Once back on land - I changed as soon as I could - I walked behind the group, taking in the surrounding with warm eyes.

**It reeks of Gyūki's scent. That boring wretch has been spending a lot of time here.**

_It has a surprising gentleness to it, though. It reminds me of where you had taken me, although a bit more... rustic. There's this overall sense of peace on this island; seclusion._

**I suppose. All I can smell is Gyūki and animals.**

_Is that such a bad thing to smell your little brother?_

**Bijū do not have siblings, we are...**

_Please. You're so siblings. Don't even try. You even bicker with each other like siblings._

**Shut up, peasant.**

As we continued along our walk, one of said animals had the audacity to jump out and roar at us - a monstrous gorilla that stood taller than our apartment. A few of them shouted in surprise, while I repressed my desire to laugh. Such a simple animal could never be a threat to me - to _Kurama_.

 **Careful, my ego is starting to rub off on you,** Kurama purred.

_And my humanity is rubbing off on you._

Kurama fell into a petulant silence from that remark, clearly insulted.

"Relax," Motoi said to everyone, as Killer Bee moved forward to calm the beast. "Killer Bee-sama is here, so no animal would dare to attack us. He's at the top of the hierarchy on this island. He's not only tamed all of the animals here, but he's even tamed his bijū, the Hachibi."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, great, _another_ Miwako. Is his bijū an asshole, too?"

"Excuse me?" Motoi blinked in surprise.

"Our little Miwa-chan made the kyūbi her little bitch a while ago," Jiraiya snickered, reaching over and patting my head.

 **SHE DID NO SUCH THING,** Kurama screeched; even Naruto winced from his incessant roaring, but instead of seeming to mind the yelling, a smirk grew on his face in triumphant for baiting the bijū.

"We're _friends_ ," I insisted. "Neither of us commands the other."

"That is... impressive," Motoi managed, before he turned to Naruto. "And you? Have you befriended the kyūbi?"

"His name is Kurama," Naruto corrected, and immediately I felt proud at that, "and no way in hell. He's an asshole. Like, the _biggest asshole_ I have _ever_ met, and I have met a _lot_ of assholes. He's the king of assholes. The _god_ of assholes."

 **Good to know you think of me as your god,** _ **peasant**_ **,** Kurama mocked.

Naruto ignored him.

"So you cannot use the Ky - er - Ku-Kurama's powers?" Motoi inquired.

"Not... without losing control," Naruto admitted.

Jiraiya grinned. "But, that's part of why we're here. Who knows, maybe Naruto can convince Killer Bee to show him a few tricks."

"Why not ask your sister?" Motoi asked.

"Kurama lends me his power because he actually likes me," I explained. "And we have come to our own agreement."

**I do not** _**like** _ **you. I just tolerate you better than other humans.**

_Of course, tsundere._

_**I will break you.** _

**('･ω･')**

I sat my stuff down in my room, stretching my arms up high. _Let me know when Naruto has mastered his dark side._

**Will do. He should have it done by today - he's already knocking Gyūki's bitch's door.**

_I have everything else ready... all that's left to do is... wait._

**('･ω･')**

**He's ready,** Kurama's voice rumbled deep inside my head, awaking me from my cat nap. With groggy hands, I rubbed at my tired eyes and rolled off the bed. **Jiraiya is coming to you now. They're going to take the two of you to the training room and you are to help** _ **subdue**_ **him if he loses control.**

I smirked.

**('･ω･')**

I entered the room behind Jiraiya, finding that Naruto, Yamato, and Bee were already there. Naruto was sitting criss-cross in the center, while the other two stood in front of him. Naruto waved a hello to me, smiling brightly.

I smiled easily in return, moving to sit across from him. "You guys don't really need to be here. We can take it from this point."

" _We_?" Jiraiya inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ready to kick some Kurama ass," Naruto cheered. "That'll _make_ him respect me."

"He's too much of a sore loser for that," I dismissed, ignoring Kurama's indigent _humph_ from the back of my mind. "Just close your eyes, Naruto, and meditate, and most importantly - trust me!"

Naruto gave a shrug, closing his eyes and easily slipping off into a meditative state. Yamato brought up four wooden pillars around us, and I reached out my hand to grab my brother's. It was easy to enter the shared mindstate between us.

I stood in the cage with Kurama, peering from behind the bars at Naruto who stood on the opposite end. Naruto had his hands shoved into his pockets and he was looking up at the cage. "This'll be interesting."

"Very," I said, smiling. "Hurry up and release Kurama, Aniki! We've got a surprise for you when you do."

"I see," Naruto said, grinning easily in return.

**('･ω･')**

Naruto stepped into the newly released cage, looking around at the warm environment Kurama had created. This time we stood in a vast field of orange and golden flowers. There were pools of water so wide and still that they reflected the sky perfectly, creating a dreamlike world where it seemed we were in the sky.

Naruto whistled. "Pretty."

" **Aa,** " Kurama said, eyeing Naruto. " **Naruto, I decided to show some kindness to you. You should be grateful to me that I am granting you the right to use my chakra. You have already mastered your dark side, so there is no need to drag this lesson out longer than necessary.** "

Naruto's eyes bulged. "What? You're serious?!"

" **Of course. Do you remember when Minato came to you during the invasion? Well,** _ **both**_ **of your parents stored chakra inside of the seal, and only a quarter of your father's chakra was used up during yours and the other brat's encounter. It would prove more advantageous if you spent this time learning from** _ **them**_ **rather than wasting it fighting me.** "

"Kurama..." Naruto trailed off, completely in awe at Kurama. "I... I don't know what to say. I..."

" _ **Thank you**_ **would suffice for now, you moronic** _ **brat**_ **,** " Kurama snapped. " **And stop your Sage-damned sniveling! That's** _ **disgusting**_ **. Now get out of my sight, you pests. Go talk with that ugly mother of yours, and that fool of a father.** "

With a great huff, Kurama abruptly turned away from us and laid down in a bed of flowers. " **I'm going to take a nap, so you brats better keep it down, too!** "

"We will," I promise, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Come on, Aniki, let's go."

"Mn," Naruto said, smiling so widely and warmly. "Maybe you were right, Miwa. Maybe Kurama's not a _complete_ asshole."

" **Get out of my sight, you ungrateful brat,** " Kurama growled.

Naruto only laughed. "I can't believe I got all pumped up to fight him to make him respect me and it's taken care of so easily!"

The two of us continued walking in the mindscape, knowing that _they_ would come to us soon enough.

"Naruto, Miwako."

We both stopped, whirling around in the same instant. There, in all their wonderful glory, was Kushina and Minato.

A heartbeat passed before Naruto hurtled himself at Kushina, and I threw myself at Minato. Minato laughed, picking me up and twirling me around, while Kushina squeezed the every living life out of Naruto. Soon, all of our bodies became entangled in mass of happy crying, joyous words, tight hugs, and long hair.

It lasted far shorter than what I would have liked, but...

Kushina kissed each of our cheeks. "I'm so proud of both of you, dattebane!"

Minato gripped each of our shoulders. "We both are."

"I wish I could tell you all _exactly_ how proud I am of you," Kushina murmured, her eyes downcast, "but we don't have that luxury. I'm grateful enough we can have this time together, thanks to the - er thanks to Kurama, I mean. All the more reason not to waste it."

"But there's so many questions I have for you, Kaa-chan," Naruto interrupted, his eyes wide.

"Then ask them," Minato said, "while Miwako and I get to work. There are some things only a mother can pass on to her children, and likewise for a father. We'll swap as soon as we're done, and then together, we'll pass on everything else they need to know."

Kushina nodded in agreement, before giving Naruto a warm smile and grabbing his hand. "Let's go over here. I love daisies."

Papa smiled brightly, taking one of my hands, and gently pulling me down. "While your mother hogs Naruto, I'll go ahead and hog you."

I beamed. "Mn!"

"You've done a good job with the Hiraishin," Papa told me. I blushed, pleased. "But, I couldn't help but overhear yours and Kurama's conversation. I've seen the seals you used, and I think I can offer some alternatives, so you don't waste so much chakra."

My eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mn," Papa said, squeezing my hands. "Though I'll have to be brief in my explanation. There's a lot your mother and I want to tell you about before we have to go."

"Okay. Please, show me what you can."

"The most important thing I need to tell you about the Hiraishin is that your current seal is completely overcomplicated and as a result, it forces you to use a staggering amount of chakra."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

With a wave of his hand, Papa summoned the basic sealing of the Hiraishin that used. I had to, somewhat, recreate my own Hiraishin from Papa's notes. The basic structure was written down, and with Jiraiya's help, I was able to rebuild it.; however, it was certainly not the same as Papa's, as Papa's sealing was under a chakra-binding seal—meaning only Papa's chakra could unlock it and reveal all of the complex layers beneath it. Without Papa's chakra to do so, only one layer could be seen—one tiny little piece of a 700-pieced puzzle.

"Sealing is all about balance, and keeping it simple," Papa began, "without a proper balance of _all_ the materials used, there can be no seal. Not only would it not work, it may not work in a very _lethal_ manner. If you over-complicate a seal, not only are you wasting your time, but you run the risk of the seal growing unstable, or being worn down more easily with the added burden. This is one of the reasons why sealing can be described as artwork—why there are geometric shapes and drawings, and patterns found within it. Your Hiraishin is no exception to this, _however_ , you have added unnecessary traits to it that cause it to require more chakra to activate—which causes you to transfer more energy than what is needed.

"Say you are trying to draw a tree. It doesn't have to be a pretty drawing, but simply a drawing of a tree to get your point across. All you really need to do, is draw a rectangle and then a bush on top, and you have a tree. What you are doing, Miwako-chan, is adding details such as roots; each individual leaf; color; shading... all of which might look nice, but ultimately is unnecessary. You have added those extra layers which, while pretty, and help with the balance, really just add more to the sealing than you need."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Papa smiled. "The _Hiraishin_ has no less than two hundred layers exactly. You have three hundred and thirty three."

I flushed. "That's... that's a big difference."

Papa laughed jovially. "It's to be expected. I may have prepared in case of my death for you and Naruto, but I couldn't run the risk of an enemy stealing your blood and uncovering Hiraishin. I had faith you would recreate it given your own time. And I still believe that even without me helping you today, you would have discovered the truth for yourself."

I smiled, my heart fluttering warmly at the praise.

"But, since this opportunity has arisen..." Papa trailed off, his smile stretching. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

I brought up all the layers of the sealing in the mindscape, and an ink brush for Papa. He gave me a wink and a grin before he began to meticulously cross out some of the seals.

**('･ω･')**

When Papa was done remaking my Hiraishin - it amazed me at the speed of which he reproduced it, and amazed me even more that I _understood_ what he was telling me about it (a _far_ cry from that little girl after the chūnin Exams), it was time for Kushina to hog me.

She fiddled with my hair, her eyes soft. "I love how long you've let it grow."

I blushed. "I... I always wanted long hair."

_I never really had hair since I was three._

"What... What did you want to say to me?" I asked, suddenly feeling very shy under her tender gaze.

"First, I wanted to apologize for leaving you both," Kushina said quietly. Immediately, I reached for her hand, taking it in my own and squeezing it tightly. "I know you and Naruto don't blame us for an instant, but as your mother it's my job to worry about this kind of stuff, dattebane!"

"I know," I told her. Her eyes warmed and twinkled, and she reached forward and took my face in her hands.

"There are so many things I want to tell you," Kushina said softly, "but the most important thing you need to know is that you are _loved_ , Miwa. You are loved _so very dearly_. We waited so anxiously for you to come into this world and we were _so happy_ to finally meet you. No matter where life takes you now, no matter how much time has passed since we've left you, _never doubt that we love you_. We cherish you. _We accept you_."

My eyes burned and I squirmed underneath her warm gaze. My stomach flip-flopped and I felt like something that had been squeezing my heart for so long finally melted away. I reached for her, blindly at this point from the hot tears, and squeezed her tightly. Kushina pulled me into her embrace, holding me tightly in her arms and whispering over and over again: I love you. I am so proud of you. Thank you for being my child. Thank you for being born into this world. Thank you.

Not enough time passed, and Minato and Naruto rejoined us.

We pulled apart, wiping at our eyes while the men sat down next to us.

The four of us sat in comfortable silence, no one wanting to say what had to be said next: it was time to go.

"Before you go," I said quickly, my voice surprisingly still hoarse, "I wanted to ask you... how do you use the Uzumaki chakra chains?"

"Chakra chains, huh?" Momma mused, brushing back a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "There's not much I can teach you about them, I'm afraid. It's all instinctual, and it's not always guaranteed to manifest in every Uzumaki. The chakra chains will come to you when you need them, and once they come for the first time, you will always know how to call upon them."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. "That's kinda vague, but... you say they'll come when I need 'em, so I'll just have to trust that."

Momma smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I can't be much help in those regards, but... before Minato and I need to go... we need to tell you... What exactly happened on that night."

Naruto and I straightened.

Papa gave a sigh. "That night... sixteen years ago... the night the two of you were born."

"I was the jinchūriki before you two. Truth be told, I was brought to Konoha for the express purpose of being the Kyūbi's jinchūriki from my homeland. And it's true, the fact that, sixteen years ago, a masked man was manipulating the Ky—er—Kurama when he attacked the village. But, moments earlier, I had Kurama sealed and in my possession," Momma said.

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked.

"That masked man... I don't know how, but that masked man knew about the one chance had to weaken the seal. He waited for that moment to ste—ah—kidnap—Kurama. That time is during childbirth. During the approximately ten months from the time a female jinchūriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the seal weakens proportionally as the energy normally used to maintain the seal is directed to the growing baby..."

**('･ω･')**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Congratulations."

"Huh?"

Kushina sat, back straight, in a small stool chair in a doctor's office. Her fiery red hair was left long and loose, and fell to her hip. She had part of her bangs tucked behind her ear, and she kept a gray-blue barrette on either side to keep her bangs in place. She wore a long, forest-green apron-like dress, with a white short-sleeved blouse underneath it.

The doctor's office was a pale green and white, and the doctor herself sat at a large desk, overlooking a clipboard. The doctor brushed her long black hair back, looking over at Kushina and smiling warmly. "Your due date is October tenth."

As realization came to Kushina, her face lit up with excitement, and a faint, pleasant blush dusted her cheeks. Her grey-blue eyes were sparkling with joy, and she gave the widest grin. "Oh!"

"Huh? A baby?" Minato echoed, slowly stepping out of the kitchen to greet his wife at the door. He was carrying a bowl, and was in the middle of making lunch for the two when she had returned. They had a good-sized home that was furnished with warm, and pale colors. Minato was wearing his Jōnin shirt and pants, but he had discarded the vest and his _hitai-ate_.

Kushina had finished taking off her shoes at the door, her expression no different from when she had first received the news. She was resting one of her hands on her stomach, and with the other one she pointed at herself. "I'm going to be a mother, ya know!"

Minato dropped the bowl, his eyes lighting up and his cheeks slowly turning a pleasant red. Half of his expression conveyed a level of disbelief, but the other half seemed to show a more ecstatic side. "And... I'm going to be... a father."

"A mother, ya know!" Kushina exclaimed excitedly, stepping towards Minato.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"A mother, ya know!" Kushina repeated, brimming with happiness.

Minato's eyes took a bright shine to them and he moved to embrace his wife. "Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!"

Kushina leapt at Minato and he caught her with ease, twirling her around.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage (now retired), sat across the table from Kushina. His wife sat beside him, and they were both dressed in similar robes. Hiruzen's face was grave, and there were bags under his eyes. His brown hair was messy and spiky, but he didn't seem to care. His wife, in contrast, looked crisp and clinical, with her brown hair pulled back into a perfect bun and her sharp eyes taking everything in.

Minato stood at Kushina's right side, his arm placed protectively around her. The atmosphere at the kitchen table was tense, and somber.

"Kushina, there is something I must explain to you," Hiruzen said, his tone grave. "It happened with Mito-hime, the previous jinchūriki, too. During her labor, the Kyūbi's seal was nearly broken. I'm sorry, but as a precautionary measure, we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere away from the village, inside a barrier."

Minato gave his wife a comforting smile. "We have the seal to think of, so I will be accompanying you."

Kushina smiled warmly at Minato.

"Minato, and Taji from the ANBU Black Ops, also I will send my wife, Biwako, to be with you. This is to be done in the utmost secrecy. Naturally, I will assign bodyguards, but they will be ANBU Black Ops under my direct orders."

Minato placed his hand over Kushina's, and she turned to him. He gave her a confident, gentle smile, his eyes soft. "I'll go ahead and prepare everything."

"I will take you there," Biwako said.

Kushina placed both of her hands on her large stomach. She stopped momentarily in her tracks, glancing around at the village. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a pale orange that melted away into a rich indigo. There were many others mingling about the dirt street, but none of them seemed to be in any rush to go anywhere.

Kushina picked up her pace, trailing behind Biwako as the elderly woman led her through the village to the secret area where she was supposed to give birth. Kushina stopped again when she saw her old friend, Mikoto, carrying an infant in her arms. Mikoto smiled at Kushina.

"Oh, my," Kushina said, peering at the infant. She beamed at Mikoto. "Was it a girl?"

Mikoto laughed lightly. "Boy."

"He's so cute," Kushina cooed. "What's your name, little one?"

Biwako turned back around at the duo. Mikoto answered, "Sasuke."

"Oh, so he was named after the father of the Sandaime," Biwako said, smiling at the child.

"Yes, so that he will grow up to be a strong and fine shinobi," Mikoto said, beaming. "You will be giving birth soon, too, right, Kushina? You should pick a name in advance."

"I already have," Kushina said, laughing lightly. "The boy's name will be Naruto, and the girl's will be Miwako. Sasuke-chan, I hope you'll be good friends with them. Ah, by the way... does it really hurt?"

Mikoto laughed at her friend's worried expression. "So there's actually something that scares you, Kushina?"

"Let's go, Kushina," Biwako said, grabbing Kushina's hand and pulling her away. When the two women were out of earshot of Mikoto, Biwako scolded her, "You mustn't talk with everyone, Kushina. No one is supposed to know your due date, or where the birth will take place. You can't tell anyone—including your friends."

"Yes, yes," Kushina mumbled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

A pained scream pierced the night air. " _It hurts, dattebane!_ "

Kushina was laying down on her back on a flat table in the middle of a well-slit cave. The torches' fires flickered and wavered, but held strong to cast an orange-ish glow upon everyone in the cave. Biwako stood at the end of Kushina, crouching down in preparation of receiving the first of the children.

Minato, his face creased with obvious worry, hovered around Kushina's side, with his hands placed firmly on her belly. There were seals marked all around her belly—the first layer of the seal to keep Kurama inside of her. Minato was in charge of making sure the seal didn't break.

"U-Um..." Minato began hesitantly, tossing Biwako a concerned look. "I've never seen Kushina in so much pain. Is she... alright?"

"She's alright," Biwako said brusquely. "Never mind that. Just stay focused on the kyūbi's seal."

Minato couldn't take his eyes off his whimpering wife. "But she's..."

"You're the Yondaime Hokage— _act like one!_ A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But, women are strong."

Minato's gaze snapped down towards the seal, as it began to fluctuate. Inside, Kurama roared with rage. Kurama was pinned against a rocky sphere, hovering in the air. At the end of each of his tails, a pole pierced through and pinned them to the sphere. The same was true for his hands, and his feet, and the center of his chest. Various chains were wrapped around him, limiting his movement even further.

 _He's strong,_ Minato grimaced, focusing his chakra to enhance Kushina's weakening seal. _The kyūbi is struggling to get out. Hang in there, Kushina._

"Hang in there, Naruto, Miwako!" Minato whispered, his face screwing up in concentration.

"I can see one of their heads. You're almost there, Kushina," Biwako said.

The seal wavered and Minato struggled to uphold it. It was like he was bracing a cracking damn with a torrent of water constantly slamming against the other side. "Hurry up and come out, Naruto, and Miwako. kyūbi, you stay put!

A second cry pierced the air, and joined with Kushina's.

Biwako wasted little time in handing the child off to the only other medical-nin there. "That's one. I can already see the head of the girl."

Kushina's whimpers turned into tired groans.

"Come on, Miwako," Minato whispered. "Hurry up and join your big brother!"

There was this tiny little gasp, and Kushina's cries softly died out into exhausted wheezing. Naruto continued to cry as the medical-nin cleaned and dried him. Biwako took Miwako over to the table and mimicked the actions while Minato slowly pulled his hands away from the seal.

His eyes were watery, and he wore a wobbly smile. Kushina wasn't able to hold back her own tears, as they silently slipped out and ran down the side of her head. Naruto continued to cry, while Miwako remained silent, although she shifted anxiously.

Minato raised his left arm and wiped it across his eyes, letting out a watery laugh. "They're here. I—I'm a father today!"

"They're healthy babes," Biwako said, holding one of them. The medical-nin held the other. Biwako carefully placed Miwako in Minato's excited, and out stretched hands. The medical-nin gently placed Naruto beside an exhausted Kushina, who feebly turned her head to face him.

Tears ran down Minato's face, as he stared at his daughter. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and he whispered, "Hello, Miwako-chan."

"Naruto," Kushina whispered, tears falling out of her own eyes, "I can finally see you."

Biwako held out her arms to Minato, and Minato hesitated a good moment before placing Miwako in them. "You'll have plenty of time later. Let's finish getting them cleaned up."

The medical-nin took Naruto away, as well, and the two brought the babies over to the table to finish cleaning them up.

Minato approached Kushina and gently placed his right hand over hers, smiling softly at her. "How are you feeling, Kushina?"

"M'Okay."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Minato..."

Minato brightened and punched the palm of his left hand. "Yosh! I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the kyūbi!"

Suddenly, Naruto began crying again and a scream rang through the air. Minato turned around, his eyes widening in surprise to find the two nurses falling over, dead, and a man cloaked entirely in black holding Miwako in his right arm. His left hand hovered above her face, and his expression was entirely unreadable behind his mask.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, get away from the jinchūriki. Otherwise, this child's life will end at the tender age of one minute."

Minato's face darkened as he turned to face the masked man. _How did he get past the barrier? This guy... he's no one ordinary._

Kushina cried out as the seal's second layer began to unravel, stretching across her skin and signifying the weakening of it. It was rapidly decaying.

"Kushina!" Minato cried out, snapping his head back around to look at her. _The kyūbi's seal is weakening quickly._

"Get away from the jinchūriki," the masked man warned, pulling out a kunai from inside of his sleeve. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"

"Wait," Minato said quickly, holding out an outstretched hand. "Just calm down."

"Speak for yourself, Minato," the masked man returned evenly. "I'm as cool as can be."

The masked man then tossed Miwako up in the air.

" _Miwako!_ " Kushina screamed.

Minato reacted without thinking. As the masked man leapt up, his kunai pointed directly at the falling child, Minato flickered towards Miwako and grabbed her in his arms. He landed on the ceiling, upside down, as his eyes quickly scanned over her.

"Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash," the masked man demurred, falling back down to the ground. "But I wonder about the next one?"

There was a sizzling noise beneath Miwako, and Minato paled as he realized that explosive tags were slapped on the back of her blanket. Minato leapt back, teleporting in the same instant as he grabbed the blanket, and threw it off in the new location he had teleported to.

He held Miwako close to his body, and hurled himself out of the safe house he had gone to, just as the explosive tags went off. Minato curled around Miwako, doing his best to protect her, as his back slammed against the ground outside. Debris and smoking planks of wood flew around them, as the duo skidded a bit further.

Miwako shivered in his arms, and Minato sat up. Minato's gaze was soft as he looked down at Miwako. "Thank goodness... Miwako isn't hurt."

He stiffened, when he realized that a piece of wood had lodged itself in his right ankle. His eyes hardened, narrowing into dangerous slits. A dark look crossed over the normally charismatic Hokage. One that promised a very painful demise to the one on the receiving end of that look.

_I was forced to use the Hiraishin. His target is Kushina... and he succeeded in separating us._

He pulled out the piece of wood and flicked it up.

_I must hurry._

Before it even hit the ground, he and Miwako had teleported away.

Black sealing chains shot out of the battered Kushina, chaining her to separate stone pillars. She and her kidnapper were in the middle of the forest outside Konoha, a good distance away from the cave.

"Just... what do you want?" Kushina panted.

The masked man stared at her. "I'm going to pull the kyūbi out from you and destroy Konoha."

Kushina's eyes widened. "What?"

"Minato's teleportation jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with jutsu formulas—or anchors. He made sure to mark your own sealing formula with it, too, in order to protect you. However, I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the kyūbi's seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

"You'll both be safe here," Minato said, placing Naruto beside Miwako. Naruto stopped sniffling, as if realizing he was beside his sister and he squirmed to try and face her. Miwako fidgeted, almost worming herself closer to Naruto.

When Minato had returned to the cave, he found that Kushina and the man were long gone, but thankfully Naruto had been left untouched. He wasted little time in grabbing him and teleporting back to their home, and putting him beside his sister.

"Just wait a while," Minato murmured, pulling the blanket up to the both of them and tucking them in. "I have to go save your mother.

The once rocky sphere that Kurama was pinned against was slowly turning into lava, and beginning to drip down.

" **You're...** " Kurama snarled from inside of Kushina's seal.

The masked man's Sharingan whirled behind the single hole in his mask, as he stared directly through the seal and into Kurama's eyes.

Kurama stiffened, and the moment he made contact with those eyes, he was lost to the world. He was nothing more than a savage creature now, and he tore through the chains that had once pinned him back.

A red cloak of chakra surrounded Kushina in the outside world, bubbling and burning. Her eyes were rolled back, and her mouth hung open in a silent scream of pain, as she became completely helpless to the unraveling seal. More and more layers of the seal were peeled back, crawling across her skin before evaporating entirely.

At the center of her stomach, a large black hole whirled around.

"Now then... Come on out, kyūbi!" the masked man demanded, his hands held in a single handseal. His chakra fluctuated as he began to pull Kurama out of the seal. From that one black hole, Kurama began to crawl out of it. Growing bigger and bigger as he freed himself. A feral roar echoed throughout the night, when he was finally free.

Kurama now gone from her, and the seal entirely broken, Kushina fell forward as the most draining exhaustion fell over her. She struggled to move, and she could already feel her own heartbeat slowing.

A jinchūriki could not live without their bijū.

It was only a matter of time before she slipped off.

"Good," the masked man said, looking up at the roaring Kurama. "Now I'll go straight to Konohagakure.

Shakily, Kushina pushed herself up. Sweat dripped off her, and dark bags hung under her eyes. Her voice was drawn out in a low hiss, "Hold it."

The masked man paused, but did not turn around. "Uzumaki are amazing. You don't die right away after the bijū is extracted. You were the jinchūriki of the kyūbi. I'll use him to kill you."

Kurama turned towards Kushina, raising a massive clawed paw.

He slammed down his paw.

On the tip of a nearby tree, Minato teleported, holding Kushina in his arms bridal style.

"I must say," the masked man murmured, "you're as quick as your nickname. But you are too late."

Minato looked down at Kushina, taking in her completely battered state. "Minato... are they...? Is Miwako and Naruto... safe?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. They're fine."

"Thank goodness," Kushina whispered shakily. "Minato... you must stop that man... and the kyūbi right now. He's heading for Konohagakure."

Slowly, Minato began to turn his head towards the masked man. The gentleness that was once in his eyes was now completely gone, replaced with cold, thunderous, murderous intent. His face was dark, shadowed by his bangs, and there was a new glint in his eyes.

The same glint in his eyes that he held when he butchered a thousand Iwagakure shinobi in a scarce few minutes in the last war.

Merciless.

He teleported away.

He landed in the middle of the room with Naruto and Miwako.

"Why?" Kushina whispered tiredly.

"Never mind that," Minato murmured warmly. "Just stay with Naruto and Miwako"

Minato gently set Kushina in the bed, laying her on her side to face their two children. Kushina's eyes watered, and her bottom lip trembled. She shakily raised her arm and brought the two children closer to her. She buried her face against the top of their heads, biting back a sob.

"Naruto... Miwako..." Tears sprung from her eyes, falling down freely. Naruto was fast asleep by this point, but Miwako shifted and made a quiet noise—almost a cooing sound.

Minato turned away, his heart breaking from the scene.

These were the only moments their children would have with their mother in this lifetime.

**('･ω･')**

I closed my eyes, as I continued to listen to their story, imaging every scene. As the story went on, Kushina had reached forward and grabbed both of our hands. Minato had wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

When they were done, we lapsed into another comfortable silence.

Minato reached out to Naruto and me, pulling me into his and Kushina's embrace. Softly, he kissed the top of both of our heads. "We've used up our chakra. It's time for us to go."

I squeezed onto their forms, hating the fact that they would soon disappear.

"Thank you," Naruto rasped, "for being our parents."

"Thank you," Kushina whispered shakily, "for being born to us."

I kept my eyes closed, choosing to savor this moment for all that it was worth.

And knowing that I couldn't bear to watch them disappear before my very eyes.

**('･ω･')**

When they were gone, Naruto and I lingered in the field for several moments before he cleared his throat and said he was heading back to reality.

I told him I would catch up to him shortly, but I first had to speak with Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama," I said, looking up at my dear friend. Kurama cocked his head.

" **What is it, brat?** " Kurama asked.

I turned to face him fully, a large smile on my face. If it looked a bit mischievous, Kurama didn't comment. I raised my right hand and beckoned him closer to me. "C'mere. I have something for you."

Kurama dubiously lowered his head, until his eyes were level with mine. Then, as my smile widened considerably, I leaned over and kiss the tip of his nose.

His reaction was immediate. He balked, brusquely sitting upright with his ears turned backwards, a snarl on his face, and his eyes narrowed and glistening. " **What the** _ **fuck**_ **was that? What are you doing? Are you an idiot? You perverted brat! I never gave you permission to do that. You fool! You moron! You** _ **brat**_ **!** "

I just kept smiling at him, as Kurama continued to howl insults. I knew better than to actually be offended by them. Instead, I just waited for him to lose steam. It didn't take too long, actually. Soon enough, Kurama was just glowering silently. His ears were still pulled back and his eyes were narrowed, but his snarl was gone.

If he was a human, I _knew_ what his face would look like. I could practically _see_ the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"You know I love you," I just told him. "I just wanted to show it, is all."

" _ **Moron**_ ," Kurama hissed vehemently.

"I know you love me, too," I reassured him.

" _ **Idiot!**_ "

I held up my hands in a peaceful gesture. "Relax. I won't do it again for a while."

Kurama's expression soured. " **Good. Who the hell would want any kind of affection from** _ **you**_ **? I-Idiot.** "

I peered at him. "Unless you're just being a tsundere again and you secretly want me to."

" **I** _ **don't**_ ," Kurama insisted.

"Mm-hmm," I dismissed. "Well, that's all I wanted to do. I'm going to head back out into the real world, again. I want to talk to Naruto about something."

Kurama huffed. " **As if I care.** "

"Although..." I paused, looking back up at Kurama and smiling tenderly. "I hope you realize, Kurama, that it's you and me. We're partners. Until the end of time."

" **Until death do us part,** " mocked Kurama, a sneer on his face, although his ears cocked forwards towards me. " **Stop being so sentimental, and get out already.** "

I chuckled, pulling out of the seal and walking quickly down the hallways. Within minutes, I had reached Naruto's room and I entered it. Naruto was in the middle of pulling a shirt on when I entered, and I waited for him to finish.

When he was done, he turned towards me and gave me a lopsided grin. "Hey, Miwako. What's up?"

"I've finished testing out the new Hiraishin," I told him, "and now I feel confident enough that I can... that I can pass it on."

Naruto blinked at me. "What?"

I held out one of my special daggers to Naruto. "Naruto, I want to teach you the Hiraishin. I've already drawn up the seals for you to use, it's just a matter of you marking them as your own seals for you to use. And, of course, of you being able to use them. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you won't get this down."

Naruto's eyes widened hugely, and he gaped at me. "Are... are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I told him firmly.

He grinned. "Then I want to teach you the Rasengan!"

I didn't hesitate.

"Mn! It's a deal."

His grin went supernova.

**Well it's about damn time.**


	42. Always

I rolled my shoulders, watching Naruto eye the Hiraishin marked kunai. We sat together a little ways in the jungle in a nice, big, open clearing. We had a long while before the war would start, plenty of time for a crash-course in both of the jutsus.

Especially with a _ton_ of Shadow Clones.

While I was over here with the original Naruto, a Shadow Clone of both of us were a little ways away and working on teaching me the Rasengan. Once the clone had given enough instructions, my own clone would spawn two hundred more clones to work on the water balloons.

Where had we gotten the water balloons?

Well, as far as anyone outside of the three of us (Naruto, me, and Kurama), we had brought them along.

In reality?

They have no barrier put up to stop me from using my Hiraishin to popping back into Konoha and buying them in bulk under a henged disguise.

Granted, the trip still took a good chunk of my chakra stores, but it was well worth it. Besides, I had to pop back into Konoha to get more supplies for Naruto to practice Hiraishin.

"For now, you don't need to worry about how to make your own Hiraishin, I've already drawn up plenty and we'll just share the anchors," I began. "This," I said with a flourish and produced a medium-sized scroll, "is the originator seal."

"The what?" Naruto asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.

"The originator seal," I explained carefully, "is the starting point for the Hiraishin to work. When you use the Hiraishin, in truth, you don't go immediately from point A to point B. You go from point A to the originator seal, and then to point B. It just happens too fast that you don't even notice it."

"And how do you get from point A to the originator seal?" Naruto questioned. "Sasuke thought, ah, that you kinda, um, what's the word.... Dematerialize?"

I smiled patiently. "That's not what happens at all. If a human were to be completely deconstructed, they would die. The reconstructed human would be a new human entirely, since the previous one died in the deconstruction. The originator seal is, actually.... Well, I guess you could call it a type of storage seal."

Naruto's eyes widened comically. " _What_."

I laughed. "I know! Kurama and I were _so_ surprised when we figured that one out, but it _is_. It's a storage seal that doubles as a summoning contract. I'm not kidding, stop giving me that look. The seals painted and engraved upon the marks I use act as triggers. So long as I have enough chakra, the trigger sends out an instantaneous signal to the originator seal that activates it (obviously the greater the distance is from the originator seal, the greater amount of chakra is needed for the signal to reach). The originator seal then calls me, and whatever my chakra has latched onto, _inside of it_. From there, I can call upon the new point I want to go to and the seal summons me there through the mark.

"The entire process is transitory, and really, once you get the hang of it, you just focus on the new point you want to go to and... well, _flex_ your chakra. It's a lot of instinctual stuff, so I know you'll get the hang of it after you practice a couple of times.

"The reason I brought the originator seal, however, is to implement your chakra and blood so you can use it just as I can."

"That simple?" Naruto wondered.

"Amazingly enough, yes," I laughed. "From what I gathered from Papa's notes, he intended for the originator seal to be used by the entire family. That way any mark one of us makes, we all can use."

Naruto beamed. "That's so cool! So what do I do first?"

"Sign your name in blood, and then sign it with your chakra," I instructed, unrolling the scroll. It really did remind me of the summoning contract I shared with the pack. There were some obvious changes to it, but the basic structure was overall very similar. Naruto squirmed excitedly, biting his thumb enthusiastically to write out his name next to mine. When he was finished, I gestured towards the sealing ink I had placed beside him.

His brow furrowed up before I told him that he had to push some of his own chakra into the ink in order for his chakra to mix with the ink. He crinkled his nose, jabbing his index finger into the ink. He pushed so much chakra inside of it the bottle cracked and his hand glowed a pale blue.

I resisted the urge to cringe at that. Sealing ink was damn expensive and pumping that much chakra into it would make it useless for any fūinjutsu. Fortunately, it would work just fine for our purposes.

He signed his name again with a flourish, beaming at me. "Now what?"

"Now we practice," I told him. "Go ahead and make your thousands of clones, I've marked this island pretty extensively. I'll keep the originator seal here with me, as the closer to the seal you are, the easier it will be; however, once you've succeeded a few times, I'll be storing it away safe and sound. Without the originator seal, we wouldn't be able to use Hiraishin at all."

Naruto nodded his head, his face screwed up. "How do I practice?"

"Since you've signed onto the originator seal, I'm sure you can already feel all the different marks I've placed," I told him, and his eyes lit up with realization that he could, "It's not unlike gathering chakra for any ninjutsu. Gather your chakra, focus on a mark, and _flex_ it towards that mark. That's the best explanation I can give, as it's all about feeling your way around."

He gave me a thumbs up and a grin. "I'll have this down _easy-peezy_."

"I'm sure you'll master it in no time," I responded honestly, warm pride blooming inside of me as I gazed at my brother. It was true, when it came to hands-on and instinctual work, Naruto was a prodigy in every aspect.

I blinked in surprise when I found one of my clones' memories flooding inside of me. It would appear that I had already managed to pop the water balloon.

From what I could feel from the clones' memory, the chakra control level wasn't _too_ far off from some of my favored multi-layered genjutsus (not that I got much of a chance to use genjutsu since after I started training with Jiraiya. Too many Akatsuki members could shrug off genjutsu. Sasori was a damn puppet, and had no nervous system to tamper with; Deidara had his eye scope; Itachi was _Itachi_ ; Kisame was used to _Itachi_ ; Tobi was Tobi; Zetsu had _two_ separate people; Pein had Rinnegan; Konan could become paper and her nervous system would be nada...). Naruto might have been gifted in his physical way of learning, but I prided myself on my impressive chakra control, considering I had a grumpy bijū living inside of me that took great pleasure in shocking my chakra system with a burst of his own chakra for shits and giggles. Learning to control _his_ chakra, as well as my own to calm it down might have taken me years, but damn it, I was doing pretty damn well.

A smile bloomed across my face.

It seemed this would be a productive time.

" _Miwako-chan! Naruto-kun!_ "

My eyes widened in surprise at the very familiar voice.

Naruto and I both turned around—Naruto was about to summon thousands of clones, undoubtedly, but stopped when he saw who was racing towards us.

Hotaru, the young girl who became the student of one Utakata sprinted towards us. When she reached us, she threw her arms around us, tackling us into the ground. The young blonde was giggling like mad, her eyes lit up with sheer bubbly joy as she sat up. "I missed you guys! I'm so glad we have this chance to catch up."

"Hotaru-chan?" I questioned, mildly dazed in surprise to see her here. "Does that mean Utakata and Saiken-sama are here?"

"Mn!" Hotaru nodded enthusiastically. "Zabuza-sama said that Utakata-sensei had to stay with the other jinchuuriki on this island. Haku-kun said you two would be here, so I told Zabuza-sama that I _had_ to go with Utakata-sensei. Well, I was going to go with him _anyway_ because it's _Utakata-sensei_ , but you guys just made me even more determined."

Naruto deftly wiggled his way out from under her and stood up, while I continued to lay under her. My face lit up. "That's wonderful! I'm really glad to see you, and hear that Utakata is doing well and will be staying here with us."

Hotaru beamed. "Mn! It's all thanks to you, Miwako-chan, and Naruto-kun."

"So where's Utakata now?" Naruto asked, smiling easily at the girl.

"He's meeting with some boring people," Hotaru elegantly informed us, a mischievous spark in her eyes. "He promised me when he was done, he would help me practice my bubbles!"

"You can make bubbles?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

Hotaru giggled. "Tiny ones, nothing like the ones Utakata-sensei can make, but I'm getting there."

"I'm really happy for you, Hotaru-chan," I told her. "Ah, but do you mind getting off me? Naruto and I need to return to our own training."

Hotaru blushed sheepishly, rolling off me and hopping back up with grace. I took my time, brushing off the bits of grass that had stuck to me. I pushed back my pigtails, and attempted to move my bangs out of my face, but failed when they immediately came back.

Hotaru gave a small bow. "I'm sorry for barreling in on you guys like that. I was just _really_ excited."

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly. "You're fine. So are you two liking Wave?"

Hotaru straightened back up, pulling out crinkles from her battle kimono and answered, "Yeah. Everyone there is _so_ nice, and there are _so_ many cute little academy students. When Utakata and I aren't training, Haku-kun and I have taken to helping the teachers at the academy. Haku-kun is really patient with the children, it's so sweet. It's hard to believe at times that _he's_ Zabuza-sama's favored student, but Haku-kun insists that Zabuza-sama is just a big teddy bear."

"He is," I told her, smiling. "A big, ol' warm teddy bear."

She giggled cutely, tucking her hands behind her back. "You two should come visit us. I know Haku-kun would love to see you again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "Sounds like a plan to me! I could use a vacation after the whole Akatsuki bullshit."

"No kidding," I muttered.

"I'll let you two get back to training," said Hotaru, "since I probably should get back to Utakata-sensei before he misses me. I'll see you two at dinner, though, and I promise I'll make you both something delicious."

The prospect of a homemade hot meal was _immensely_ appealing for the two of us, and we thanked her profusely.

When she was gone, I turned back to Naruto. "Alright, go ahead and make your million clones."

Naruto gave me a cheeky grin.

**('･ω･')**

It was nice.

For a good, solid, week, the two of us trained from morning until evening and then we shared lovely dinners with Hotaru and Utakata. The two had some interesting stories about Wave, and Naruto was eager to share his own stories.

Killer Bee even started joining us after the third day, and that's when things to _really_ interesting. Between my hyperactive brother and the enthusiastic Bee, there wasn't a dinner that _didn't_ end in food everywhere, dishes broken, and a mildly traumatized Utakata.

I think it was the tentacle night that really got to him.

Poor Utakata.

And while I enjoyed the dinners for the human company, I would shamed if I didn't mention how much the bijū company was appreciated. Utakata was kind enough to let Saiken (he was actually a very shy bijū and Utakata was the first human he felt comfortable around in a long time) out every now and then, and Killer Bee always relayed what Gyūki wanted to say.

Day to day seemed to pass by smoothly.

It was hard to believe that a war would be coming to us so soon.

 _But,_ I had thought, _that's what we've been preparing for._

**We're more than ready.**

_Mn!_

**('･ω･')**

I had almost forgotten about Kisame being inside Samehada, but when Bee finally brought the massive weapon outside of his room after the first week had passed, I discreetly made several clones to fetch everyone else.

Bee sat down in front of Naruto, a smirk on his face while Naruto pulled out a deck of cards.

"I'll win this time," Naruto told him, a determined spark in his eyes.

Bee actually laughed so hard at that, he clutched at his sides.

"I _so_ will," Naruto pouted. "Don't gotta laugh _that_ hard, man..."

"I don't know, you've always been so slow you can't keep up with my flow," Bee told him.

Naruto huffed at that, shuffling his deck.

It was a nice day, that day, out in the forest. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the grass was so soft it was hard to resist the urge to just lay in it and take a nice long nap. If I didn't know what had to be done, I probably _would_ have just laid beside the two jinchūriki and slept the day away.

Gai was the first one to arrive, along with Jiraiya shortly after.

They both played along with me, as my clone had asked them to come quickly, play dumb, and standby for battle. Jiraiya slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in to ruffle my loose hair with his other hand.

Gai gave a grin at seeing the card game unfold and eagerly asked to be dealt into the next game.

Utakata and Hotaru came next, and I knew that now would be the ideal time to act.

Deciding to get the entire thing done and over with, I said, "Hoshigaki Kisame is hiding in Samehada."

Everything that happened next was almost immediate.

Jiraiya launched himself towards Samehada, Rasengan flaring to life with Bee called upon Gyūki and shot out several tentacles. Gai threw himself at the Samehada, fire alight in his eyes.

Hotaru actually balked in surprise at first, but wasted little time in calling forth a water dragon ninjutsu, while Utakata created a _massive_ bubbled that surrounded all of us.

Me?

I watched, prepared to make the next move as I knew what Kisame's move was.

Kisame's move was, it seemed, to flicker away from the massive damage that was coming his way.

Sadly for him, Utakata had already created his fortified bubble and the missing-nin collided into the invisible wall.

"I'm afraid so long as I maintain my connection to the wall, you won't be able to escape," Utakata informed him. "Go ahead and suck away my chakra, but you won't take it away fast enough to escape before _these guys_ catch you."

"Judging from your battered state, I'd say you aren't even quite at hundred percent, are you?" I drawled, cocking my hip and calling forth Kurama's chakra.

A golden cloak bloomed around me, and Naruto quickly mimicked my actions.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to surrender yourself and save us the hassle?" Jiraiya asked. "I've got a little tiny _eensy bit_ of a grudge against Akatsuki, you see, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back."

"I won't," Hotaru promised darkly. "You're trying to take Utakata-sensei away."

"How unyouthful of you," Gai declared. "I will stop you from destroying the blossoming glory of springtime youth!"

Kisame's eyes flickered back and forth between all of us, weighing his options.

"This sucks," he said.

It really did not end well with him.

**('･ω･')**

With an unconscious Kisame tied up with chakra-compressing restraints, we all debated on what to do with him next.

"I vote kill him," I put in.

"We cannot kill _everyone_ that's a missing-nin, Miwako," Naruto sighed tiredly.

"We can't therapy-no-jutsu everyone, either," I pouted petulantly.

Hotaru cocked her head. "Therapy-no-jutsu?"

"Don't ask," Jiraiya chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not one for torture, and frankly since he's been inside Samehada from the start, I doubt he'll be able to share any more information on the Akatsuki that we don't already know."

 _I'm mean, we_ are _already at war with them and Kisame's been out of contact from the Akatsuki for_ weeks _. How could he have any_ new _and relevant information? He probably didn't even know the Akatsuki was going to declare war, let alone where Tobi would be holding the base of operations. Sure, he might have been able to find it soon enough, but knowing it off hand...?_

"Shame we don't have anyone specialized in mind-jutsus," Jiraiya continued, "but that's how it is. I don't want him anywhere near Konoha, or our other bases. He's too dangerous. So my vote is... toss him out."

Naruto made a whine at that.

"You _cannot_ save them all, kid," Jiraiya told him, patting his shoulder. "Miwako can't use the Hiraishin to take him back to Konoha," (Naruto and I steadily would not meet his gaze at that), "so we're out of options. We definitely can't keep him here, as we don't have a containment facility for someone like him."

"Unfortunate," Gai said solemnly, "but unavoidable."

"Let's just get this over with," Utakata muttered. "I'm hungry."

"I think I'll make some onigiri with lunch today," Hotaru mumbled, trailing off and looking thoughtful.

"I would love some onigiri," I told her, and she preened.

"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Kill him. I don't care anymore. Bastard ruined my card game. I was so going to win, too!"

Bee placed a consoling hand on Naruto's shoulder and told him with absolute certainty, "No. You really weren't."

Naruto whimpered.

**('･ω･')**

I rolled my shoulders, starting to feel anxious that my signal to get moving on the war had yet to go off. It was starting to make me restless, waiting for that signal, but I knew better than to rush it.

I wondered briefly if Yamato was even kidnapped by that point. While it was true that Jiraiya came with us to the island instead of Yamato, it didn't mean that Yamato was exempt from being kidnapped by Kabuto.

I shrugged. Even if he was kidnapped then I would just rescue him, right after my signal went off.

Which was taking forever.

Honestly, it had been almost _two weeks_ now.

It was driving me absolutely mad, popping into my golden form and back just to see if Kurama could catch a glimpse of—

I paced restlessly back and forth on the tallest spike of the island, glaring at the roaring sea around us.

Just on the off chance, I called forth my golden form, prepared to be met with disappointment—

_It's finally starting!_

I could feel them—oh so faint, I would be able to sense Kurama's chakra from _anywhere_ in the world.

A smile bloomed upon my lips. Before I could begin to set my own plan into motion, though, I heard Kurama call to me.

 **Miwako** _ **,**_ he whispered to me, and oddly enough... he sounded nervous.

Worried for my friend, I entered my mindscape.

Even if our signal had just been launched, Kurama took priority.

Always.


	43. Interlude - Kurama

Hatred.

Bitterness.

Disgust.

Anger.

Despair.

Those were the only feelings Kurama could identify with certainty.

When he was younger, he knew only confusion, and fear. The Old Man had brought him and his siblings into this world, just shortly before leaving. He had only vague memories of being the Jūbi at that time—really just flashes of apathy, and longing—but he knew enough that this Old Man was a kind human.

Even in his last few days on this world, the Old Man spent his time consoling the bijū, and asking for their forgiveness in what he had to do—leaving them behind in this world on their own.

Kurama and his siblings mourned the Old Man's passing, for not only did it mean they lost their caregiver... it also meant it was time for them to venture out into the world. While the Old Man had shown them a secret hideaway they could use while they were young, the bijū knew it would not protect them forever.

The day the Old Man moved on, he had gathered all the bijū together for a final parting.

"I am not long for this world," he had rasped, "but I ask you all to stay in this world for longer still. You will be put through hell, and I am so very sorry for this, but I must ask you all to endure through it. As I have taught all of my disciples and children, you _must_ endure through it. Because if you do..."

Kurama had taken in his words with great care. He held the highest respect for the Old Man, and could hear the wisdom behind his words.

He had promised himself on the Old Man's death bed, that no matter what... he would endure.

Kurama could still remember, painfully clearly, the first time he had foolishly wandered into a human settlement. He believed that the Old Man was like all humans, and as such, that he would be welcomed amongst them.

He could not have been more wrong.

Even after being chased out by the spitting furious mob, Kurama tried again, and again.

Each with the same effect.

It was then that these feelings first greeted him, as he slowly retreated back to his and his siblings' hideaway.

He loathed humanity—how close-minded and pitiful they were. He was bitter towards their treatment of him. He was disgusted by their cowering nature. He was furious at them all.

And he despaired that this was all life had in store for him.

His feelings did not sway as the decades, and centuries went on. If anything, they grew, and grew, until Kurama openly despised humans, and went out of his way for their destruction. He relished in watching them squirm, seeing the fear light up in their eyes as they realized there was no hope for them.

There was no hope for anyone.

He supposed he wasn't too surprised when Hashirama and Mito took their chance in Hashirama's battle against Madara to seal Kurama away, and put a stop to his terrorism. It wasn't long after that did the rest of the bijū become hunted down and imprisoned by Hashirama, and his wife; but, only his wife held Kurama inside of her.

Kurama tried valiantly, and fruitlessly, to escape her many times. The closest he had gotten was during her first childbirth, but Hashirama had been there and put an abrupt stop to _that_ escape.

It was after that attempt, though, did Mito finally deign to visit him for the first time in that place between their minds, and the seal.

"Kyūbi," Mito intoned, her shoulders square as she faced him down.

Kurama leered at her in the darkness, baring his teeth for her to see them. A thrill of sick, smug, satisfaction ran through him when he saw that sliver of fear in her eyes.

"Kyūbi," Mito began again, the smallest of quivers in her voice, "you have tried many times to escape me now. Last night was the closest you have ever gotten. I came here to tell you that is the closest you will _ever_ get."

Anger flared through Kurama, in part for the fear that she was correct, as well as for the audacity this woman had to mock _him_.

He, who had destroyed countless civilizations, and brought humanity to its knees more than once with a simple, well-placed bomb every now and then.

It galled him to no end that this... _woman_... was his warden, and that he could not break free of her disgusting chakra.

" **I swear,** " Kurama growled out, low and rumbling, " _ **I swear**_ **, I will break free. And when I do, I will devour every single person you hold dear,** _ **Mito.**_ "

It was, perhaps, the first time Kurama had spoken to a human since he was little. Mito's reaction was priceless, as she paled considerably and her eyes widened. Fear, revulsion, and cold horror painted her face into a rather pretty sight to Kurama. She took a step back, her mouth opening to respond, but no words came out.

Kurama savored her silence, and fear.

And, then, Kurama could feel the faint flash of a memory from Mito. It was strong enough that he could catch an echo of it—it was of Hashirama, and the infant she had born. With it, there was a strong rush of warm, alien, emotion. It seemed to visibly shake Mito to her very core, and she bowed her head at the weight of this emotion.

Kurama's ears cocked back in suspicion.

Then, Mito's head snapped up, and there was this _fire_ inside of them. Kurama was visibly taken back by this sudden change. Never before had a human held such determination in their eyes while glaring at him. Her fear, he realized with a dropping stomach, was nonexistent. In its place, was that same alien feeling, raging through her, along with pure, and utter, _fury._

"I will not," Mito began lowly, her voice hard as steel, " _ever_ allow that to happen. I swear it upon my life."

Kurama wanted to retort something to the woman, but words failed him.

He was stupefied at that echo of emotion he felt.

Before he could regain himself, Mito was already gone, and Kurama would not speak with her again until the day she died.

Instead, he sat in that prison, alone in the dark.

He waited.

He endured.

**('･ω･')**

"Kyūbi," Mito greeted him. Although she was older than the village, in her mindscape, she looked as young and refreshed as ever.

Kurama returned with a low growl of obvious distaste.

Mito smiled faintly at him, a hooded look crossing over her features, and sad gleam in her eyes.

"You will be moving to a new host," Mito said softly. "I will place extra seals around, so you may not contact her until she is at least twenty. She needs time, away from your influence, to fill herself with love."

 _Love,_ Kurama thought, taking in the word. He had heard Mito speak it out loud many times around those she obviously cared about. But, Kurama could not place the word with any set emotion. Did it belong with happiness? Another word for it, perhaps? Was it longing? Was it despair?

Mito seemed to associate this word with all of those emotions, and more. Anger. Frustration. Joy. Mourning. Lust.

Perhaps it was just a word humans used when they could not understand what they were feeling.

Regardless, Kurama filed the word away for later, continuing to eye Mito with open disdain.

Mito stared back him, a new spark in her eye.

Kurama could recognize _that_ look instantly.

His reaction was immediate.

He stood up, his hackles raised, and a snarl crawling its way out of his throat. Pure, and utter rage burned inside of him, at the sheer _insult_ she gave him. His tails flailed around, and never before had Kurama felt such a strong urge to murder than he had before.

Pity.

_She looked at him with pity._

" **May you rot in fucking hell,** " Kurama hissed.

Mito merely glanced away. "I had been with you for so long, Kyūbi. I catch glimpses of your emotions, and I know... I know what you are feeling... I wish... I wish you could be filled with it, too, Kyūbi."

" _ **Get. Out.**_ "

The finality of his words seemed to weigh heavily with Mito, and she closed her eyes as she disappeared from view.

The fury Kurama had felt did not disappear.

Even if confusion joined it soon enough.

**('･ω･')**

Kushina only greeted Kurama once before she died.

Kurama decided instantly that he hated Kushina a lot more than he hated Mito the second he was sealed inside of her. His prison was undoubtedly the most uncomfortable thing he had to experience in his entire life.

While Kurama was indeed a construct of chakra, that did not mean he was immune to feeling pain. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was susceptible to new levels of pain that humans did not have to endure. A prime example being that his chakra was volatile when mixed forcibly or incorrect with human chakra, or nature chakra. It didn't only hurt the humans, but it hurt _him._ His chakra was how he felt, it was his touching sensation, if you would.

So having his touch being grounded out, minced up, and squashed to mix in with something that it made it volatile... was highly uncomfortable.

Unlike most humans, though, Kurama had a _very_ high pain tolerance. Decades of having his chakra mixed in with Mito's made damn sure of that.

And now for this host, not only was the mixture of hers and Kurama's chakra imbalanced (like it was with Mito's), _but it was decided that he would have poles impaled through him while he choked on fucking chains._

Oh, yes, Kurama had never hated anyone more than he hated Kushina.

When she finally did decide to visit him, Kurama could not restrain himself from promising a most heinous vengeance when he escaped.

Kushina's reaction mirrored Mito's, right down to the dot.

The exception being that instead of Hashirama and a child flashing before her, it was Minato.

Then her back straightened out, and a steely glint entered her eyes. The fear was gone, replaced with determination that damnable foreign emotion.

"Not even over my dead body," Kushina promised, her eyes narrowing.

Kurama sneered at her. " **We will see about that.** "

When she was gone, he knew he would not be able to escape for some time.

He closed his eyes, feeling the disgust swell in the pit of his chest.

He endured.

**('･ω･')**

After initially being imprisoned for the _third time_ , Kurama took a moment to wallow in his disgust, and anger.

He hated humans. He hated them with such a passion, it physically pained him to know they were still alive.

When he was calm enough to take in his surroundings, he noticed a few things immediately.

One: that he wasn't in constant pain.

And two: he was in some sort of sewer.

The first one needed to be addressed right away, because he could clearly feel his chakra running throughout both of the infants' body.

His red eyes gleamed in the darkness, as he surveyed the seal on the front of his cage. While he could not access all layers of it, he could see the basics of it. It was a stronger seal than the previous seals used to imprison him, and it seemed to incorporate a new concept.

With the first two jinchūrikis, Kurama's chakra had immediately flooded their chakra systems, filling them and constantly battling against them. This caused a constant volatile reaction between the two chakras and made it difficult for them to use their chakra, and made it painful for Kurama.

It took _years_ —really _decades_ —for the two contrasting chakras to finally find some level of balance.

Whereas with this seal, and _these_ jinchūriki... there was a definite restraint in the amount of chakra that Kurama could push out. It came out as a more of a trinkle, just barely a whisper, really. Kurama realized, with a small amount of surprise, that as time went on, more and more of his chakra would be introduced into their system.

They would be building up a resistance to him.

And he would be building up a resistance to them.

It was... almost a mercy.

Kurama wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was damn sure the humans didn't realize the pain their chakra had on him, but still... He could remember that Kushina had complained on multiple occasions the feeling of his chakra inside of her, and how it hurt her chakra at times.

Perhaps Minato had taken that in consideration, and in hopes of easing their children's pain, introduced this concept?

Whatever it was, Kurama was content with it.

The second thing to be addressed was... the sewer.

Kurama hated water. He hated how it seemed to matt his fur down, cling to it, and always chill him to the bone.

He hated being cold more than anything.

A silent growl escaped Kurama, and his teeth glistened in the darkness.

_Trade one pain, for a whole other._

_Well._

_Let's see how much I hate these new hosts._

**('･ω･')**

She was smaller than he would have thought.

Whereas with his previous two wardens came as young women, she came as a brat.

Kurama's ears cocked back in surprise the second he felt her presence appear just outside of his latest cage. She was blinking vapidly, taking everything in with mild surprise. Kurama could not smell any fear from her, or much confusion, either. Both of which he thought was curious, but it certainly wasn't impossible. Perhaps the brat simply hadn't realized what was transpiring—perhaps she believed it all to be a dream.

Kurama's voice was dry, oozing of disinterest as he said, " **What do we have here? One of my prison guards finally deigns to show themselves before me.** "

She whirled around, pretty blue eyes widening as she noticed Kurama. He felt a twinge of annoyance when he _still_ didn't feel any fear from her.

Did she think she was superior to him? Did she think he was harmless to her?

_Considering how it was with the previous hosts..._

Kurama grit his teeth.

"Hi," she said, her voice high-pitched and carrying easily through the darkness. "I'm Uzumaki Miwako."

Still feeling irritated at the thought that she believed herself superior, Kurama let out a condescending chuckle. He briefly entertained the idea of attempting to scare her, but recalling the last times he tried that with his hosts had caused a rather... poor backlash, he restrained himself.

Besides, she was still young.

Impressionable.

Malleable.

" **And you humans call me the Kyūbi.** "

There was a flash of obvious annoyance in her eyes, but it was gone too soon for Kurama to question what had caused it. "That's not a name."

" **It is what you call me, though,** " Kurama replied.

Again, there was that annoyance, but... there was something else mixed in with it. An alien gleam that Kurama could not identify. It was similar to the one Mito, and Kushina had, but it felt like it had a whole other connotation.

Especially when it felt like it was directed right at him.

Unknowingly, Kurama's tails curled together.

"I won't call you that," the girl said vehemently. "That's just like you calling me human. It's just generalizing a whole species. My name is Miwako, and I won't respond to anything else. Just like you have a name, and you shouldn't respond to anything else."

A silent snarl crawled its way past Kurama's lips—mostly due to not understanding that damnable emotion in her eyes. He hated the unknowing, and for too long that wretched feeling had led him into worse, and worse situations. What was really irritating was that it wasn't even spurned on by something he had said, or did (at least, he believed not). He did not threaten her (yet), nor was he howling curses at her.

 _Ever still_ , she sparked that _horrible_ emotion in her eyes.

" **I have no intentions of telling you my name,** " Kurama snapped.

The brat seemed completely unaffected by Kurama's snarl. "Then I'll just give you a name. Kurama. There. That's your name."

Shock froze the bijū in place, and his eyes widened considerably. He stiffened considerably, and the only word that could tumble out of his mouth was, " **What?** "

"Kurama," she repeated. "It fits you, ya know? Therefore your name is Kurama as far as I'm concerned."

Nothing else of great importance happened in that meeting, as far as Kurama was concerned. They talked a brief longer, but none of it seemed to matter after her words.

She was a brat—a child. She didn't know any better. She couldn't have possibly understood that humans and bijū... they did not get along. They were not meant to get along. Humans were vile, disgusting, and weak. Bijū were immortal, strong, and superior.

The inferior did not mix well with the superior. They were crushed beneath them like ants.

Surely, there was something wrong with that child.

There was no way—there was _no way_ any human in their right mind would... would...

... _would be so kind?_

**('･ω･')**

He watched her more carefully from that point. He was wary of her, because it became painfully obvious she was not a sheltered child and knew the dangers of the world well enough to understand that Kurama was _not_ something to be trifled with.

In spite of this, she persisted in conversing with him. She returned to stand outside of his cage frequently, a smile always on her lips, and that odd shine in her eyes.

He remained gruff with her, cautiously rude. Never too vicious, but definitely not too welcoming, either. She made no threats against him—no promises to harm him, and for the moment, his cage was not entirely unpleasant.

A large part of him loathed the fact that he was showing patience to such a brat—that he was not snarling, and clawing his way to freedom every time she visited; but, that part was quickly squashed down by the more rational side of him. He tried that before, and it got him nowhere, except in a worse prison.

He couldn't bring himself to be kind to the girl in hopes of manipulating her, but he couldn't force himself to be particularly mean, either.

He rested somewhere in the middle, watching, and waiting for her to make the first move.

**('･ω･')**

Her thoughts had been chaotic since her first kill. What an odd little girl she had been. Raised, and breed to kill, but breaking down when it actually came to it. Strange little creature, really.

Kurama tilted his head when he felt her presence outside of his cage.

" **You've been a busy thinker lately,** " Kurama drawled. " **Even** _ **I**_ **haven't been able to make out your thoughts.** "

"You will be... able to, I mean," Miwako said anxiously. Kurama shifted in his cage, inhaling in her nervous-filled scent. Despite himself, he was curious to what brought this on. She had never been anything less than content when in his presence. Perhaps she might have lost her temper, ranting about the world outside (and Kurama couldn't resist agreeing with her on some parts), but there was always this underlining _feeling_ she had directed towards him, that gave him the impression she was genuinely _happy_ to be with him.

It unnerved him, and he did his best to ignore it.

" **Is that so?** " Kurama sneered, already feeling irritated when he caught an echo of that same damning emotion in her eyes.

That gleam never left her eyes when she looked at him.

"You can see my memories, right?" Miwako asked. "If I wanted to... I can show you any memory of mine, right?"

" **That is the nature of the seal as you and I have discovered; but, what's the point in bringing that up? I have been with you since the day you were born, brat. There is no memory of yours that I do not have already.** "

"That's where you're wrong," Miwako whispered, moving towards his cage slowly. "And I want to show you. I want... I want to enter your cage and show you my... my mind."

Kurama inwardly balked in surprise at that, but he narrowed his eyes in heavy suspicion. Was it a trap? Did she hope to lure him into a false sense of security, and then imprison him in a more horrendous, or tightly locked cage?

" **You trust me enough to do so? What if I were to ravage your mind... leave you broken and inane?** "

"You wouldn't," she disagreed easily. "That wouldn't be helpful to you. While I think it would satisfy you for the moment... you wouldn't want that. You need Naruto's and my help to get out of your cage before we die.... Because if we die, we take you with us— _forever._ Naruto would never help you if you hurt me, and I wouldn't help you if I could not. So you wouldn't. Even if it would be advantageous to you, I would do it anyway."

A part of Kurama felt briefly annoyed she saw through his bluff, while the rest of him was overcome with suspicion. " **Why's that?** "

"You'll see," she said quietly. "You'll understand. I know you're not bad. In this world... there really is no such thing as a bad person, you know? Everyone is just shades of gray... some a bit darker. You and I are no exception to this."

And she stepped into his domain.

And he saw _everything._

**('･ω･')**

When she finally left, he laid back down in the sewer, his mind reeling.

Not because of the information she had provided—while that certainly deserved more time to ponder on—but because of the after effects of what she had done.

She had left a backdoor open to her _mind_ for him.

Her entire thoughts, feelings, and memories were laid bare before him. Whether or not she intended this, was still up in the air, but it didn't change the fact that it was still there—still happening. She had opened herself entirely to him, presented herself upon a silver platter, and awaited for his next move.

She was at his mercy.

He could break her, turn her into a mindless drone. Psychologically bring her to her knees.

He had enough chakra coursing through both of their veins. He could focus it on their hearts, and end their lives.

The power, for the first time in almost a century, _was his_.

And this girl brought to him.

Unknowingly.

_No._

_No._

_Not unknowingly._

He could _feel_ that from the echoes of her memories. She _knew_ she would be helpless to him by doing this—she knew it, _yet she accepted it._

Was it because she held an affection for him in her past life?

No.

Was it because he would prove too much of an advantageous ally to _not_ risk it?

No.

Was it because she was just an optimistic person by heart?

No.

No.

_No._

Kurama knew why she did it.

He knew, yet he was not ready to accept it.

_It was the same reason she kept looking at him with those eyes._

**('･ω･')**

She was surprisingly easy to deal with.

In spite of having the capabilities of completely destroying her, Kurama held back. She hadn't proven to be a burden to him in the slightest, or irritated him enough to warrant her demise. If anything, she was... dare he say it... _helpful_.

Useful.

She and he thought a lot alike in certain regards. They both held a strong distaste for many things, but while she idolized her brother, Kurama had no such 'light'. She almost always took his side, and seemed more than happy to listen to him.

In fact, from the echoes of what Kurama could catch, she _enjoyed_ listening to him. Such an odd concept, really. If someone had told him, back when he was first sealed into Mito, that a human girl would _like_ his company... Well, he would have called them insane before eating them.

 _Kurama?_ Miwako inquired, her voice sounding softer in his head.

**What?**

...

She giggled, her laughter echoing around the two of them as she presented herself before his large cage. Kurama peered down at her, staring blankly at the smiling child with that all-too-familiar gleam in her eyes.

"You remember... I was telling you about the new seal. The one where I could pull out pictures of our memories and change the environment. It's finished... and I think now would be a good time to show you," Miwako said, her hands moving to form a handseal. As with each time she wanted to add a sealing layer, she called forth a brush coated with ink.

She began to write over the seal, adding a few lines and drawings. When she was done, the brush was dismissed and she freely entered his cage.

Kurama's tails curled tightly together and he eyed her dubiously as she held up her hands in the _dragon_ seal. "I'm going to show you my favorite memories. You were only able to see and hear my memories before... but now you're going to _live_ them."

And then suddenly the sewer was gone, and Kurama was high in the air. His eyes widened and he resisted the urge to flail, upon realizing they were _very_ high up in the air. There was a _whirring_ sound ringing in their ears, and Kurama couldn't resist letting out a shout of surprise.

The colors were sharp, and bright—a contrasting blue sky and an _orange_ canyon below.

Kurama could feel the harsh wind pounding against him, and he could _smell_ the freshness of the air— _oh_ , how _long_ had it been since he smelt that?—and he could _taste_ the sunlight.

It was a priceless moment.

Then he noticed something, though, and it made the moment even more priceless, but in a _far_ different way.

He could feel _her_ emotions bubbling around him. This giddiness—this sheer, and utter _happiness_ —wrapped around Kurama like a swaddle, and enveloped him in warmth. Like a flurry of bubbles surrounding him in warm sunlight, raising him higher, and _higher_. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He knew she was directing these emotions at him.

She was sharing her happiness with him— _giving_ her happiness to him.

His eyes slowly closed, and the taste of freedom did not seem to matter as much anymore.

It seemed rather small, in comparison to this warmth he was cocooned in for the first time in his life.

**('･ω･')**

He watched her more closely since then. He watched, he listened, and he _felt_.

He knew what was happening—what he was starting to feel, and what she had already felt, but he didn't _realize_.

**('･ω･')**

He could remember, quite clearly, that time when he realized he was concerned for her.

It was in their fight against Hidan, and Kakuzu.

The second Hidan had stabbed her... stabbed her _there_ , Kurama was irritated.

Miwako had cringed at the pain, but remained relentless. At that time, her own self-preservation was nonexistent. She was adamant about trying to protect those precious to her brother—disbelieving the fact that he held her above all else.

Kurama snorted in annoyance from inside of the seal, directing his chakra to the wound. It wrapped around it, and with practiced ease it began to try and repair it.

It didn't.

Kurama's ears rose up in surprise, and he inwardly frowned.

_What...?_

Miwako fell to the ground when Hidan had deftly stabbed both of his knees. She cried out in pain, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. Kurama quickly began to push his chakra towards her knees, but found that no matter much he tried, he couldn't get the ligaments to reform, or reconnect.

Something was _very_ wrong here.

A sort of panic was starting to churn inside the pit of Kurama. He stood up and began to restlessly pace around. He banged his chakra against the seal on Naruto's side, relentlessly trying to grab his attention. His tails waved about in clear agitation, and his eyes narrowed.

_"... Such a pretty little girl; tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Besides my brother's right hand woman?"_

_"Well, of course."_

_"A mom."_

The memory came to him, unwanted, and uncalled for. It stirred inside of him, bringing forth an odd, alien emotion.

Worry.

In that fit of uncontrolled emotion, he stopped focusing his chakra to heal her knees. He brought it all to focus on her uterus, and the surrounding area. Everything was forced onto it, and he could feel her body protest _heavily_ against the amount of his chakra was directed there, but he would not let up.

Above all else, _he would protect that._

He wasn't in his right mind. It was such a strange feeling, he didn't know how to deal with it. He had never, _ever,_ in his life felt it for another being. He was almost entirely helpless to it. Kurama was, for lack of better words, in a panic over this demanding emotion.

If he had been in his right mind, he would have _never_ focused that point entirely. The way his chakra healed was similar to Tsunade's legendary technique. It forced the cells to regrow until there was nothing left for it to grow from. When that point was reached—when the cells could no longer be replicated because he spent too much of them in repairs... that area was gone, forever.

While Miwako had indeed built up a resistance to him, it was not perfect by any means. She still lost out on her life span when she drew too much, and it still scarred her if she held onto it for too long.

Kurama's chakra was a poison to her, plain and simple.

And when he pushed _all_ of that poison in one spot—one area—destroying and rebuilding the cells in a rapid cycle... well... what did he expect to happen?

In the outside world, Miwako had finally been able to destroy the circle due to a well-placed ninjutsu. The second the connection had broken free, and Kurama could begin the repair-work, did he realize what he had done.

Poison.

He _poisoned_ her.

He brought down all of his chakra, pushed it out of every inch of her body and focused it all together in one spot. Like a magnifying glass taking in the sun's light and pinpointing a single strand of grass.

The grass caught fire, and was burned.

And worse, of worse, _it was scarred._

Kurama snapped back his chakra as soon as he realized what he had been doing. Pure, and cold shock, as if icy water had been poured over him, left him numb. He spread out his chakra throughout her body again, repairing her knees, and other injuries, while tentatively prodding her sensitive area with a bit of his chakra.

Hoping, and praying against all else, that he did not do what he thought he did.

_I..._

**('･ω･')**

He never told her what happened. When Tsunade, Sasame, Sakura, Shizune, and the other nurses worked furiously to save what they could, he knew _they knew_ , but none of them voiced it. Not one of them explained _why_ they could not save that bit. Why they had to remove it from her, as it had become a festering poison that would have slowly consumed her, no matter what Kurama did anymore.

She was devastated.

The guilt—the _heart-stopping, freezing, slap-to-the-face_ guilt—gnawed at him. It chewed him up in ways he was not prepared to deal with.

So he didn't.

He rationalized, and tried to tell himself that it didn't matter in the long wrong. That she would find happiness elsewhere.

He tried very, very hard.

For the most part, he was able to suppress and ignore his guilt. He was an expert at ignoring pain, after all.

He wanted to tell her—he really did—but he always held his tongue. He knew if he did, she would never forgive him.

And to him... the thought of _her_ spurning him, and turning him away...

_... was the worst._

And so, Kurama endured.

**('･ω･')**

As he stared at her, these odd emotions and _feelings_ burning up inside of him, Kurama knew he had to tell her.

He had to tell this girl, who seemingly loved him dearly, that he was the reason she could not have any children.

For so long now, he had kept it hidden, and for the most part he thought he would live like that. She didn't _need_ to know—he certainly didn't _want_ her to know. They could have lived out the rest of their lives: her in blissful ignorance, and he in relative peace.

But, looking at her at that moment—so _open_ ; so _trusting_ ; so _warm_ —with that odd gleam in her eyes Kurama _knew_ he could not keep that secret from her.

He had to tell her.

He _had_ to.

" **Miwako,** " Kurama began, feeling unreasonably nervous.

She tilted her head, pretty blue eyes taking an inquisitive light to them.

He shifted anxiously, his tails quickly waving about, and his ears were flat against his head. There was this definite feeling of not-quite-fear-but-certainly-akin. She seemed to sense this, because concern furrowed her brow. " **I need to tell you something. It's about... it's about that day. With Hidan and Kakuzu... when you... lost your... ability to have children.** "

He took a deep breath.

" **It's my fault. I will not justify my actions, because the results are the same—my chakra, my actions are to blame for—** "

She stopped him.

Not because she was in tears; nor because she looked furious.

Because she was _laughing_.

She was clutching her sides, and giggling without any restraint.

Kurama's eyes widened, but he did not dare hope he could interpret her laughter for the best. " **What?** "

"You—you think I didn't _know_ that?" Miwako laughed. "Kurama, I know your chakra _very_ well. I could feel it focusing on my womb and uterus the second Hidan stabbed there. I know you were trying to save it. I understand it was an accident. I don't blame you for a second, Kurama."

He could not respond.

He could not think.

He could not _breathe_.

Here, he had been consumed by guilt and worry over her reaction... _and she knew all along?_ Moreover... she... she... _she...?_

Miwako raised her right hand and beckoned for Kurama to bring his face closer to her.

His mind was still blank, still repeating in an almost broken mantra: _She...? She...? She...?_

He slowly lowered his head, and Miwako leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose very gently, and very softly.

It was small—he could barely even really feel it.

But, that didn't matter.

It was the gesture, the meaning behind it, and the unspoken words the action said that mattered.

They said...

_I forgive you._

Beautiful words. Words that once held no meaning to him. Words he once thought of as pointless, or just blatant lies humans would say. Words he thought would never matter to him—would never affect him in any manner whatsoever.

Yet there they were.

For him.

All at once, Kurama was overwhelmed by alien sensations. Things grew inside of him. Warm, bubbly, and sweetly intoxicating.

"Idiot," Miwako teased, her gaze meeting his.

Kurama was frozen under that gaze.

Because at long last, he was able to identify it. He knew, and this time he _accepted_ what it was. He could see those hidden words, and feel that gentle warmth.

_I_

_Accept_

_You._

He couldn't look away from those eyes. Those _warmgentlekind_ eyes because— _wouldheever? Couldheever?_ —see that kind of emotion for him again? Was this a once in a lifetime moment?

Once in an _eternity_?

If he had a heart, he was sure it would have stopped at this moment, or perhaps been beating erratically fast from the high-strung emotions he was currently drowning in.

It took a couple of seconds for Kurama's mind to catch up with what he was feeling. And while he had no personal experience with it, in light of recent realizations, and recalling the echoes of what his jinchūriki had felt... he felt he could reasonably define them.

With this enlightenment, he _knew_ what he felt.

In spite of knowing—or perhaps, _because_ of knowing—Kurama could not bring himself to admit it. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ , put words to what he felt.

It would be the end to his belief on humanity—to his belief of himself, the personification of hatred.

To admit that he harbored any feelings aside from hatred for any human...

He couldn't do that.

Although, that didn't mean he could completely ignore them, either.

No... No... he couldn't do that.

_Miwako..._

Kurama took a deep, steadying breath.

Endure. That was what the Old Man told him to do.

He had to endure through a horrendous childhood, and adolescence, followed by decades of being imprisoned and tortured slowly. He endured through it all, with gritted teeth, because he swore to himself that he would.

He swore he would follow the Old Man's words, because he _trusted_ them.

Even if, at the start of it all, he did not entirely believe them.

 _As I have taught all of my disciples and children, you_ must _endure through it. Because if you do..._

In the recent years, Kurama did not have to endure. He did not have to push through or persevere. He did not have to bide his time and wait.

He was loved.

He was accepted.

He was _cherished_.

_Because if you do... you will earn the greatest of happiness; because you will able to cherish it above all else, and understand its importance._

In his bond with this young woman, Kurama found the greatest of joy. He knew the horrors and disgusts of life, and for the longest time it had corrupted him and left him jaded; but, here, in this moment, he could see _the other side_. He could see the _love_ Mito held for her family, and the _ferocious protectiveness_ Kushina held for her own.

He _understood_ why Mito looked so mournful and pitying at him in her last hours.

He really had been a loveless beast, devoid of any hope of happiness.

How pathetic.

Kurama endured through hell, and found a bond that was unmistakably revolutionary to him.

Irreplaceable.

Priceless.

A foxy grinned stretched across him, and his tails relaxed.

His eyes could never leave hers.

_And now, Miwako..._

_I have seen you on your knees. I have seen you lose_ everything _. I have seen you at your absolute worst._

 _But, you, like me, have_ endured _._

_You are the epitome of what the Old Man had wanted in his heir. You've gone through hell, but you've gotten back up each and every time, harder to knock down than the last._

_So I know... I_ know _... you have endured_ enough _._

 _Now, Miwako, it's_ your _turn for happiness._


	44. Impossible Thought

_According to our calculations... Now's about the time we should head out._

**Mn.**

In that instant, Kurama called to Naruto's attention inwards, and soon the two of us were facing each other. I gave him a smile. "Yo, Aniki."

"'Sup, Imouto?"

"I'll be blunt with you," I said. "There's a war going on right now."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't have time to explain—Kurama will fill you in on the rest while you, Utakata and Killer Bee make your escape," I said. "I'm telling you this now, though, so you don't get all worried about me when I head out ahead of you."

"Why can't you take me with you?" Naruto demanded.

"Because you'll be needed elsewhere," I dismissed. "Besides, what I'll be fighting isn't something for you to concern yourself over. Just focus on helping everyone, okay? And _please_ don't try to use the Hiraishin without me there."

"But—"

"Later, Aniki!"

"Damn it, Miwa!"

Before Naruto could even _begin_ to verbally castrate me on how idiotic I was acting to him, I had already broken the connection and called upon my improved _Hiraishin_.

In that bright flash of red, I tip-toped on the tip of the rushing waters. I relished in the fact that I had barely felt any sort of fatigue from the massive distance jump, as well as the fact that the Kumogakure fūinjutsu core had been unable to set up any sort of defensive barrier against my _Hiraishin_ to keep me there.

Not surprising, I suppose, considering how well-guarded Papa kept the technique.

"M-Miwako-chan?!"

I glanced back at Ino, who was gaping at me in disbelief. I winked at her, then held up a single finger to my lips. " _Shhh_."

Confusion washed over her face, but I was already moving away. With ease, I pulled out two slips of papers, with numerous seals drawn on it.

"Hello, idiots," I greeted with a purr at the two brothers.

_I have to hurry up and take care of these guys. I have far more important places to go._

Ginkaku and Kinkaku both stared at me from across the waters. I noticed with a happy smile, that they had already brought forth the weapons. Darui moved to stand beside me, his eyes wide. "You're one of the Kyūbi jinchūriki, what are you doing here?"

"I won't be long, I promise," I reassured him.

**Which was certainly true. These morons could only summon up to four tails worth of chakra, versus** _**our** _ **perfect nine.**

_It seems almost unfair, but..._

With a shrug, I decided to get straight to the point and I called forth my nine tails. "Darui, please stay out of my way."

"We'll see," he mumbled, looking a little bewildered.

Feeling Kurama's chakra bloom inside of me, I felt actually... well... _excited_ for the upcoming battle. With miles of uninhabited water ahead of me, and behind the brothers, and with Darui directing many of the shinobi and kunoichi away from me, I had the chance to _really_ cut loose and get a nice, good warm-up before I had to face Obito.

So, feeling really enthusiastic, I actually made the first move. I knew I had to get the weapons away from the duo—especially that golden rope, whatever it was called, that could actually prove detrimental to me.

Ginkaku, the holder of the rope, was certainly not expecting me to appear at him max-speed with a tanto that was ablaze with Kurama-powered red lightning. I saw his eyes widen, but in that heartbeat, I had already made my move.

I sliced his arm straight off and grabbed the golden rope wrapped around it.

Ginkaku screamed, his face rapidly paling as his arm dissolved. Kinkaku wore an expression torn between mutinous and horrified. In that heartbeat, I flickered back over to Ino, handing her the golden rope. While I knew the reanimated corpses could not feel pain the same way living beings could, I was quite certain it was still highly uncomfortable to see your arm get chopped off.

I was equally sure the brothers weren't certain of what their limitations were on the reanimated jutsu. For all they knew, I had permanently chopped off his arm.

"Make sure this stays out of their hands," I told her.

Dumbstruck, Ino wordlessly took the rope I handed to her while I sprinted back to deal with the other brother.

" _YOU WHORE_!" Kinkaku screamed. " _HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER. HOW DARE YOU!_ "

"I guess you should have done a better job protecting him," I told him seriously. "Honestly, what kind of sibling are you?"

Kinkaku roared with rage, and became cloaked in Kurama's stolen chakra. Ginkaku was panting heavily, and had fallen to his knees, waiting for his arm to regenerate.

Kinkaku came at me with all the might a four-tailed beast could have. He swung at me with his one handed sword, and I noticed that he had dropped the other legendary weapon—the sealing one—beside Ginkaku—in favor of trying to rip my face off with his bare hands.

I could completely understand that desire. After all, I had certainly ripped off my fair share of faces and hearts in my days when angered enough. At the moment, though, it _was_ a little disconcerting to be on the other end of that rage.

For several minutes it seemed that all we were doing was exchanging taijutsu blows. I rarely bothered dodging his blows, choosing to block. When I decided that the dead man was all-consumed with his rage and would not notice me landing a few... _lighter_ blows... I began to attach him with discreet seals.

The seals themselves became imprinted on him not unlike I imprinted my Hiraishin—through my chakra stamp. Unlike the marks of my Hiraishin, I could not _exclusively_ use my chakra stamp to impart the entire seal onto him. Instead, after getting a fair bit of my stamps all over him through our bouts, I discreetly pulled out my paper seals and moved to attach them to him.

Kinkaku must have been of the mind-set that paper seals would dissolve in his cloak.

Under normal circumstances, they certainly would have.

These were not normal circumstances. This was _months_ in the making.

So, he did not pay any mind to them—especially when they proved to not be paper bombs and blow up.

About the time that I added the last of the seal, Ginkaku had started to join in on the fray, also using his cloak.

With a smile on my face, since I noticed that Ginkaku was _also_ fighting irrationally and purely with anger, I did the exact same damn thing to him as I did to Kinkaku.

Ten minutes must have passed since I first started the fight, and both were finally ready to move onto the next stage.

With great care, I built up chakra into the bottom of my throat and then _screamed_ with all of Kurama's might.

Ginkaku, Kinkaku (as well as many surrounding shinobi and kunoichi) immediately moved to cover their ears, and once more, my speed proved to be superior because in that moment I grabbed the last item I needed.

The legendary sealing container.

 **Benihisago,** Kurama purred inside of me. **Now, let me take over, and I'll** _ **really**_ **make this thing sing.**

_All you, my dear._

As Kurama and I switched places, and I returned to my mindscape to watch the battle end through Kurama's eyes, I reflected on our plan.

I smiled.

It was a _damn_ good one.

Ordinarily for one to seal another into the Benihisago, they needed the golden rope to pull out the enemies 'spirit word'. The spirit word would then be sliced apart and recorded onto the sword that Kinkaku currently wielded. From that point, Benihisago could seal away the spirit word—thus sealing away the spirits entirely within.

Once more, these were not ordinary circumstances.

If one already knew the spirit words, and one was familiar with how to use Benihisago, then the first two steps could be entirely skipped.

We knew their spirit words, as it was stated in the manga.

Kurama most certainly knew how to use the Benihisago, as he was there when the Sage of Six Paths developed the weapon in the first place.

Kurama gave the two brothers a taunting grin, red eyes gleaming. " **You two really are the biggest idiots I know.** _**Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Benihisago!**_ "

The two brothers could only gape as their spirits were sucked inside of the Benihisago.

All that was left now was to get the two brothers to utter the words (thus triggering the seal, and dooming their fate).

Ginkaku laughed, his tails waving around lazily. " **It's you who is the fool! Kinkaku and I will finish you and—** "

Ginkaku convulsed, and Kinkaku whirled around, his brow furrowed. " **Ginkaku?** "

Kinkaku seized.

_That was... oh wow that was too easy._

**I didn't exactly tell them what their spirit words were. They couldn't see it light up on that useless sword, and I doubt they even** _**knew** _ **what their spirit words were. I told you they were the biggest idiots I know. I mean, for fuck's sake, when I ate them** _**they ate me** _ **. Instead of, I don't know, launching a fireball in my mouth to make me spit them back out.**

_That_ is _pretty... okay, it's really gross and stupid now that I think about it._

**Idiots.**

With a shrug, the two of us switched places again and I headed over to Darui, handing him the sealing item.

"Make sure this is guarded," I told him. "I'm leaving now. See ya."

**What are the chances he actually succeeds in guarding it?**

_Absolutely nil._

Kurama cackled.

**('･ω･')**

I reappeared a little ways from the cave I _knew_ Kabuto was staying in.

_This is what happens when you spend the majority of your life planning for this, and you have a good, solid week to do whatever you need to do to prepare without worrying about keeping up pretenses. Thank the Maker I was able to play missing-nin for a week._

This idea was, in actuality, taken from Konan's final battle against Obito. Her plan, in theory, was flawless. She had no way of knowing the bullshit back-up jutsu Obito had up his sleeve. If it wasn't for that, there would have been _no way_ Obito would have lived. He would have died to those million paper bombs.

While I did not have the chakra paper to create a _million_ paper bombs, I did have the clones, paper, and ink, to create...

Twenty-thousand paper bombs _exactly_.

For two entire days I sat in that cave, using my clones and every inch of reconnaissance training I had learned planting them. I could not use any sort of genjutsu over them—as that would have been far too obvious, nor could I change their state to mimic the cave like Konan would have been able to. Instead, I dug all around the cave. I buried them deep inside, and then I shoved the rocks and dirt over them before Kurama took over.

Unlike me, Kurama had a knack for fire. And, as Kurama had told me so long ago—bijū chakra did not have an affinity. When drawing upon it, it was the ultimate blank slate. You could use, enhance, or create any affinity with it.

I did not have the skill to do so, and while Kurama did not bother to teach himself _all_ of the affinities, he did know one affinity _very_ well.

The fire affinity.

Kurama assumed control of my body, drawing upon his chakra and super-heating the rocks and dirt to seemingly melt together. He knew basic earth styles, as well, and was able to create more rocks and dirt out of his chakra to give the cave a more natural look.

At a first glance, no one would have been able to tell something was buried in those stone walls.

The bombs I had created weren't especially unique paper-bombs, but they were definitely above the standard grade. They could only be activated by a remote trigger—my chakra—and the paper was resistant to heat.

It had been fairly easy for Jiraiya to show me how to mark paper-bombs so they would activate simultaneously with a flare from my chakra nearby. Using them as such meant that I couldn't use them in battle too often—as if I flared my chakra in a manner even _close_ to the pattern required to trigger the bombs to explode, I was SOL. However, in the way I was using them... that risk was essentially eliminated.

These particular bombs were set to detonate ten seconds after I triggered them.

Ten seconds was all I really needed.

I had to get Anko and Yamato (which vaguely surprised me that he was still captured, despite not coming to the island with us, but Kabuto _did_ specifically search for him, so I suppose he would have been captured regardless of where he was) out of there. All I needed was a handful of seconds to teleport to them, and teleport out. I couldn't run the risk of grabbing them first—and Kabuto seeing / sensing me—and _then_ heading out. I had to make sure Kabuto had little to no time to react to my presence.

It was almost nerve-wracking—this kind of risk was either incredibly rewarding... or horribly detrimental to my life.

I could, I suppose, go about this other ways. More safe ways.

But those would take time I did not have to spare.

Enough lives had been wasted while I waited for those two idiot brothers to be resurrected. Besides, any minute... any _second_... Kabuto could bring back Madara.

And I was _not_ about to let that go about willingly.

Thankfully, and I _do_ mean thankfully, I had placed my marks throughout the entire cave and was a good enough sensor (a Kurama-cloaked exclusive ability) to give a close estimation to where each of them were. Coupled with my phenomenal sense of smell when I channeled Kurama's chakra through my nose, it was relatively simple to tell where each of them were imprisoned.

I took a deep breath, and I raised my right hand into half of the _ram_ seal.

**Don't fuck up, brat.**

_No shit._

I flared my chakra, and in the same breath, I was gone.

 _Ten_.

I teleported to Yamato first—postponing Kabuto seeing me for as long as I could. Yamato was buried deeply into the wall, but my left fist had already been built up with Kurama's chakra. I slammed it against the wall near Yamato, cracking and shattering it—the line danced up, and I worried briefly the whole place would collapse.

 _Nine_.

_Eight._

_Seven._

Not that it mattered, really, the whole place was going to be blown up anyway.

I grabbed Yamato's shoulders, and snapped my chakra.

 _Six_.

_Five._

Bright red light was all I could see, then I was before Anko, and Kurama's cloak was around me. Five tails waved around me, snapping and slicing at anything that held Anko. I heard a hiss of surprise.

_Four._

_Three._

It didn't matter. Anko was in my arms, and nothing was attached to her anymore.

_Two._

I flared my chakra one last time, teleporting straight back to my perch above the cave.

_One._

I threw Yamato and Anko to the ground dismissing Kurama's chakra and snapping my head around.

Fire erupted from the cave, explosions ringing through the air and flaming bits of stone were sent hurtling through the air. A plume of smoke shot up into the sky, and explosion, after explosion, _after explosion_ rocked the cave and its surrounding parts.

It was beautiful.

 _I think I love explosions,_ I thought wistfully, feeling my heart flutter and the adrenaline slowly start to leave me. For a flash, I experienced a thrill of giddy smugness, but I squashed it down just as quickly as it came. It wasn't over, yet.

I knew better than to relax my guard until the damn brain was splattered against the ground.

 _Then,_ I could _consider_ believing they were dead.

So, with a sniff, I inhaled the burning air deeply. It wasn't difficult to pick out the blood caught in the wind. I had been learning tracking for nearly my entire life, after all. Finding a bloody corpse in the midst of burning stone wasn't _that_ hard.

I leapt down, my eyes squinting and burning at the smoke. Fortunately, it wasn't heavy or dense—just annoying, really.

My nose twitched as I followed it to the first bloody piece. I had to kick away some rubble, but I found a heavily burnt, and damaged hand.

My eyes narrowed in mild irritation at the fact that it was just a hand.

I needed the head.

**('･ω･')**

I kicked through the rubble, sniffing out the smell of the blood. I finally shoved aside a giant rock and grinned upon seeing what laid beneath it.

A head. Extremely battered, and burned, certainly, but Kabuto's scent was definitely emitting from it.

 _There is_ no way _he could live without his head,_ I thought vehemently. _And even if he could, somehow, do so, he wouldn't be partaking in this war any time soon. No one could recover that fast._

Staring down at the head, I eyed it triumphantly.

_Just in case, though..._

I raised my right food and slammed down on it, easily cracking it underneath my boot and smearing the gray matter into the ground.

_Definitely wasn't a Zetsu, too._

I wiped the bottom of my foot against a nearby rock before I turned on my heel and headed back to Anko, and Yamato.

With Kabuto dead, there was no way Madara would be resurrected so soon. I doubted Obito would happily sacrifice himself to bring Madara back so easily. Besides, if my plan for the Jūbi actually worked...

Well, it wouldn't matter if Madara came back or not via Obito, regardless. At least, not entirely.

If Madara came back at all, really, it would be a disaster. Even though Kurama and I had contingency plans, none of them were really _guaranteed._

Jūbi's first step, check. Kabuto, check. Next up...

In a flash of red, I was gone.

The second I reached my destination, I gave a wince at the dizzying sensation. Reflexively, my hand snapped back into my pocket and I grabbed one of the three chakra-storages I had and released it. More chakra rushed inside of me, and I breathed a little easier.

Sasuke's head snapped around, a glower on his face as he realized I had teleported directly to him. I smiled. "Yo!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Is Itachi around?"

"What are you doing here, Miwako-san?" Itachi inquired as he landed beside the two of us. I smiled brightly at him, temporarily ignoring the battleground around us.

"I need you," I told him, perfectly seriously. "Do you know Black Zetsu?"

"Yes," Itachi said.

"He's the contingency plan," I said, "I need you to use Amaterasu on him."

"How do you know...?"

"Kurama," I lied easily. "Can you help me, or not?"

"Of course," Itachi said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Half-heartedly trying to get to the Feudal Lords."

"Let's go," Itachi said.

"Wait, I'm coming, too," Sasuke said, grabbing my hand in the same instant I grabbed Itachi's.

"Fine with me. I'll take both of you two him. And make sure you burn _every_ bit of him. He can split himself up to get away. I'll drop you guys off, but then I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded.

"I have to meet back up with Naruto," I said. "I know you guys can handle Black Zetsu."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, but he didn't have much else to say in the time it took to transport both of them to the hideout the Feudal Lords were in. In a heartbeat, I snapped my hands away from them, and fluctuated my chakra.

In a final flash of red, I was gone.

**('･ω･')**

Before it was time to join up with Naruto (as Kurama would inform me when my sealing expertise was required) I hopped around the battlefields, doing quick bursts of damage before disappearing to the next battlefield.

When Sasame had caught me on my third trip to the medical emergency group, she grabbed my hand and said, "If you see anyone—please—"

"I'll bring them here," I promised her. I hadn't been paying much attention to the casualties, choosing instead to randomly appear beside those I marked and launching a False Darkness, coupled with my Lightning Fox technique at the nearest enemy. The attacks were narrow enough that I could avoid allies, but certainly still strong enough to cause the enemies to stumble.

These kind of attacks were for the best, as I had to conserve my chakra-storage seals, while biding my time for my confrontation with Obito. I could not stay in any particular battlefield, or else Obito may choose to confront me there. Our confrontation had to be as far away from bystanders as possible, and the only way for that to happen was for Obito to track down Naruto (or vice-versa). Naruto was moving towards Obito—using his damn good sensing capabilities—to try and pinpoint him. Meanwhile, Obito was doubtlessly going to be moving to capture Naruto and the other jinchūriki soon.

So long as I changed where I was at all times—and repeatedly reminded the enemy that I could be gone in an instant—it was significantly less likely for Obito to attempt a confrontation on one of the populated battlegrounds.

Furthermore, since Minato had essentially perfected our Hiraishin, I could use it almost as well as he could (meaning with little chakra exertion—okay, well, little to me and any other jinchūriki. I doubt that many Jōnin would be able to use it as frequently as I did, or at such great distance). I estimated I would burn through about half of my personal reserves before relying on Kurama's for a while (giving my reserves time to replenish—which would take roughly half a day; less if I used a pill), and then switching the process.

With my hit and run tactics I provided many opportunities to our allies to be on the offense, while also alleviating some of the pressure.

Due to the elimination of Kabuto many of the reincarnated soldiers were running on his last orders for them, so none of them could be reasoned with. It also meant that they could not be released until the battlefield was conquered and the fūinjutsu masters had time to work to properly release them. These new constructs were vastly more advanced than the ones we had faced against Orochimaru, and as such the previous seals I had developed were absolutely useless on them.

As a result, all of the reincarnated soldiers had to be sealed in a stasis until such a time that they could be correctly released.

That was easier said than done, as many of the seal masters on the battlefield were specifically targeted because of that. A good chunk of them were already dead by the time I reached the battle, while the rest were cowering away until his or her company restrained the corpses.

As a result, there were many missed oppurtunities to seal the enemies, thus resulted in a dragged out battle.

A part of me wished I could linger longer on a field and meticulously focus on the corpses and seal them away, but I knew better.

With my luck if I stayed on an area for more than hour, Obito would literally teleport himself and the damn statue—along with all the reanimated jinchūriki—right on top of me.

All those casualties caused by my desire to stay would doubtlessly make Naruto to lecture me.

I did not need, nor want, any more Therapy-no-Jutsu. I managed to make it through the first two without drastically changing my philosophy or beliefs, I did not think I could escape unscathed from a third one.

Furthermore, I knew it would take roughly a day before Naruto confronted Obito, so by hopping in between all the battlefields I was essentially killing time (while also helping! Something Naruto would certainly approve of and definitely not Therapy-no-Jutsu me later for).

I leapt above Sasuke, barely sparing him a glance as I moved to question Itachi. "Did you get him?"

"Every bit of him," Itachi reassured me. "We both used our eyes, as well as Neji-san's Byakugan to be sure that no part of him escaped."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "You have no idea how much of a load off my mind that was."

_After all, I had only gotten to just a little bit after Black Zetsu took over Obito's body. Definitely don't want a sentient parasite running around and making plans of vengeance._

**('･ω･')**

**You can go to your brother, now.**

Popping in two chakra pills, I flexed upon my Hiraishin seal placed on Naruto's back and became enveloped in red light.

I re-appeared beside Naruto, stumbling as I fell through the air (as I most certainly did not teleport near the ground, since Naruto was leaping in midair). After a startled squeak snuck out of me (which made Kurama sneer), I flailed a bit before I landed on the ground in a less than graceful manner.

"Miwako-chan!" Hotaru cheered, her pretty eyes lighting up.

I reflexively smiled back up at her. "Hey! How's it going? Hope I'm not too late to the party."

"You're fashionably late," Hotaru assured me, winking at me.

"Don't listen to her, your timing is horrible," Utakata told me flatly.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, Imouto. It's a-a-atro- _atrocious_."

"Learn a new word, did you?" I asked pleasantly, reaching forward and affectionately patting the top of Naruto's head like I did with the Pack when they did a good job.

He sniffed and preened under my touch, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, you know, no big deal. Next Hokage's gotta be the master of paperwork."

"Yeah," I agreed, feeling warm from the gentle air of comraderies between us. It was impossible to ignore the tense atmosphere outside our little bubble, but it was unbelievably nice to feel included in that bubble.

A few years ago that kind of openness—of relaxed companionship in the midst of chaos—would have been beyond my comprehension. I was drowning in my bitterness towards Konoha, and the unfair (on their part) betrayal against the Rookies. It seemed so silly looking back on it now that I had placed all those expectations on mere _children_. I really was setting myself up to get burned at that point.

Being unable to move past that burn, however, just proved even more detrimental to my happiness. I was so stuck on the scars I had acquired that I became wholly certain that I would only accumulate more scars if I allowed myself to open up.

It didn't help that in the process of being so stubborn I had literally maimed myself.

Still, if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Papa, and... Kurama... I doubt I would have gotten past everything.

And at last, after _years_ of being stuck in that suffocating hatred and anger... to be able to surround myself with comrades—with people who care about me; who _like_ me for me—it was almost too much.

There were moments that when I stopped to think about all my precious people, it was almost de trop. The weight of their emotions, and of my emotions towards them was nearly unbearable for my frail heart. It pressured it, stretched it, and bent it in new and uncomfortable ways, but it also _filled it to the brim with sheer happiness_.

That kind of feeling—that absolute adoration I felt, and acceptance—was staggering under its weight, but positively worth it.

Even if I knew, intellectually, that these bonds could be turned against me and could harm me further, I _knew_ that I would able to pick myself back up again and form new bonds. My heart did not have to be enshrouded in that darkness, just like Papa had said. It could take the bruising and beatings, but it also had the potential of being rebuilt again, stronger than before.

An impossible thought, truly, just a scarce few years ago.

My smile stretched as I began to take stock of the surrounding area.

It was a disaster, frankly. The entire land was unnaturally flattened and covered in debris, and likely scarred for many decades as a result.

" **Not that this isn't a nice reunion, but Miwako, I could really use your assistance in sealing away these jinchūriki!** " Gyūki told me, his massive form looming above the group. At that time, I glanced over at the jinchūriki.

All of the reanimated jinchūriki were ensnared in Gyūki's sealing ink clones, along with Utakata's bubbles.

" **Between Utakata and us, we can suppress the bijū chakra for another minute or so, but no more!** "

"I understand," I told him, pulling the massive scroll that rested on my back off. It already had a stasis seal drawn upon it (the scroll and seal was courtesy of one Jiraiya). All it needed was a direction and place to go. I could not seal the bijū away permanently—as not only would that hinder our plan—but it went against my adamant beliefs.

Instead, I would use the stasis seals that Jiraiya had innovated while training Naruto and myself to force the jinchūriki into a stasis. They would be incapable of moving for a set period of time, and the bijū chakra would be compressed inside of their bodies. It would not stop Obito from withdrawing the bijū into the statue, nor would the stasis last for more than an hour.

Regardless of how well-crafted the seal was, or how much time we had to _create_ it, there was no way of completely paralyzing a jinchūriki, or bijū without some heavy sacrifices, or a _fuck_ ton patience and time (as there _was_ a way to consistently feed the seal chakra, but you had to remain perfectly still to do so, and thus that option was not viable in a war).

I clapped my hands together, drawing upon a mixture of mine and Kurama's chakra before slapping my hands down onto the seal.

Lines of ink shot out of the scroll, piercing through Utakata's bubbles with little resistance and wrapping around the jinchūriki. More lines multiplied upon touching the corpses and they maneuvered around the bodies like a boa constrictor. They tightened and squeezed before delving into the ground and anchoring.

I continued to pump an appropriate amount of chakra into the sealing jutsu until Naruto said, "They're chakra's completely compressed. It's good now."

Letting out a breath of relief, I stood back and wobbled.

For a heartbeat I saw double until I felt Kurama's chakra resurge through my system.

 _I didn't think sealing all of them would burn through_ all _of my chakra_ , _and one of my chakra storages._

I patted my right thigh where I kept the small pouch of chakra storage seals that would automatically release when my reserves reached a certain point (that extra bit had to be added on by Jiraiya, as I had no clue how to add that to the already complex seal without creating a heavy imbalance).

Hotaru whistled. "That was amazing, Miwako-chan! You must be a fūinjutsu master."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Thanks. Not a master, yet. In truth, I haven't created many seals of my own design. I mostly just regurgitate what I learn from Jiraiya-sensei and my Papa. It's easy to replicate seals, and activate them once you've been doing it long enough. Everyone's used to activating seals with explosive tags, and once you activate it, the seal does all the work."

"I still think it's very impressive," Hotaru insisted.

"You're biased," I chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Well. That was... brief."

All of our eyes snapped towards the irritated voice across the battlefield.

_Ah! Kurama!_

**I know, I know.**

One instant I was standing in the physical world beside my brother, and the next I was in the space of in between.

Kurama stood behind Naruto and myself, grinning cockily down at us while Naruto gave a start of surprise.

" **The hell?** " Gyūki muttered, Killer Bee resting on top of his head.

I waved my hand at all the bijū.

Utakata blinked in surprise. "Where are we?"

" **The mind space that connects all bijū** ," Saiken answered softly.

" **Due to our connection as one entity prior to our separation, our chakra as an eternal connection with one another,** " Matabi elaborated, her flaming blue tails waving around. Her eyes slowly drifted over towards me. " **You could call it our mindscape, if you will.** "

" **It has been many years since we last spoke to one another like this,** " Kokuō sighed. " **Why have you called us, Kurama?** **Why us, and not our jinchūriki**?"

" **I cannot call upon your jinchūriki without their consent,** " Kurama pointed out. " **The fact that none of you shared an open seal with them is hardly my fault. These four are the only ones that have a strong enough connection with us to follow them here.** "

Isobu hummed. " **Why did you call us here, though, Kurama?** "

Kurama pointed an orange claw down towards me while I raised my hand. "Hi! In truth, I wanted to let you all in on my plan."

" **Your plan?** " Chōmei inquired, his white fur bristling. " **Why would we care for** _ **your**_ **plans? Even if Kurama is fond of you, that only implies that you're equally as sadistic as he is.** "

"That's fair," Naruto said, nodding his head in agreement. I shot him a betrayed look and he held his hands. "My talks haven't been getting to you, it seems. I guess we should have another long discussion after the war."

I cringed in absolute horror at the prospect of facing _another_ Therapy-no-Jutsu.

" **Don't be cruel to your betters, moron,** " Kurama snapped. " **All of you should just be quiet and listen.** "

"I want to free the bijū," I told them. "And I know right now that may seem impossible to you, and I understand your skepticism, but that is my plan. I ask nothing from you, except to let my actions prove myself to you."

Isobu gave another rumbling sigh, his only visible eye brushing over my form before looking away and staring at some nonexistent thing. " **You said the same thing to me when we first met, little human. I am impressed that you have opened your seal to Kurama in such a way, and that your devotion has not seemed to waver, but my opinion on the subject has not changed.** "

"I promise," I said firmly, "I will free you. All of you, and I will find a way to ensure you will never be sealed again."

Silence fell upon my words.

" **Big words for such a little thing,** " Son Gokū muttered. " **We'll see how you manage.** "

"That's all I ask of you," I told them. "But, while I feel it's important you know that, it's not the reason I asked Kurama to bring you here. I want to warn you of what's going to happen next..."

**('･ω･')**

Obito drawled, "That sealing is a stasis, isn't it? It was designed by Tobirama himself, and refined by Jiraiya... I should have known he would have made sure you could use it."

"You really should have," Naruto agreed with him. "You're kind of an idiot, aren't you?"

" **You have** _ **no**_ **room to talk** ," Gyūki chuckled.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in indignation.

Obito watched the exchange with an air of disinterest before his hands began to move in a rapid formation of seals. All of us tensed, preparing to make some form of movement in response, but Obito merely summoned the massive Gedo Statue. The large brown humanoid creature loomed above us. It was hard to imagine that such a creature could transform into the Jūbi, but looks could be deceiving. All of its eyes were closed, and it creaked with each time it moved as much as a centimeter.

In quick succession each of the bijū were ripped out of the trapped jinchūriki. Thick purple sealing chains wrapped around the bijū and dragged them into the Gedo Statue's mouth. As each bijū was brought in, one eye opened for each.

_Please, everyone, bear with me through this next part._

"Heh, you don't look very happy," scoffed Naruto.

Obito's tone was flat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Since you're hiding your face, I can only guess," taunted my brother. "If you feel insulted, take off that mask and show us how composed you are! _Stupid_."

Obito fell silent for a moment, and I could practically _feel_ the annoyance rolling off him in waves. He clapped his hands together in the _Sheep_ sign and summoned forth—

I fought to keep the triumphant grin off my face when he summoned the very same legendary container that Kurama and I had sealed Kinkaku and Ginkaku in.

The two idiots that I had covered in the special seals Kurama and I developed for that very moment.

"I guess I have no choice. Frankly, I wanted to revive this when the conditions were perfect." Obito raised his hands up to his face, creating the _Dragon_ sign now. "It's only a fragment, but it's not lacking in power."

I watched as the Gedo Statue sucked in the weapons, keeping my face hidden by my loose hair and bangs. When he was done and I could no longer sense Kurama's excess chakra from the legendary container, a sense of triumph bloomed inside of me. The smug victorious sense overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but feel giddy.

I giggled, lifting my head, and then full out laughing.

This, naturally, drew my heads in my direction (although Naruto—who listened in on the plan while in the bijū mindscape—was giggling, too).

" _Idiot!_ " I laughed, clapping my hands together and grinning ferally. "You really did it. _You really did it._ You idiot. You complete and utter _fool_."

I erupted into another fit of giggles, and I could hear Kurama laughing inside of me.

"What...? What are you...?" Obito trailed off, then his eyes widened as the Gedo Statue gave a great shudder. A low whine echoed throughout the clearing.

I laughed. " _Idiot!_ You just... you just absorbed your own demise."

"What are you talking about, Miwako-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"I placed some special seals on those fellows before they got absorbed. When you transferred their energy to the Jūbi, you transferred those seals. And do you know what those seals are?" I giggled.

 **The Jūbi's self destruction,** Kurama purred.

 _Naturally. I had been planning this for so long. The idea came to you, Kurama, when Naruto was training in the Senjutsu... heh. To think... to create seals to constantly draw in Nature Chakra, while simultaneously, and_ continuously _botching the correct ratio... The Jūbi is vulnerable to Senjutsu—it_ is _Nature Chakra in its rawest form; but no matter what, no matter_ who _, if you mix those two incorrectly..._

The Gedo Statue screamed, and whined, falling to its knees.

"Those seals," I said, pointing at that stiffening statue, "will continuously draw upon Senjutsu and purposely mess up the ratio. It latches onto its chakra I had sealed it to—the chakra that is now a part of that statue—and uses it to ruin the ratio. Your _Jūbi_ will never be formed."

Obito's eyes widened. "No... _How_?! How did you... how did you plan so far ahead?"

"Listen up!" I shouted. "I told you—I will not ever, _ever_ , allow you to hurt my brother. _I will protect him and those I love_. It's over for you, _idiot_. You cannot draw upon the Jūbi, nor can you become its jinchūriki. You're just one man against an army of pissed off shinobi."

Kurama scoffed.

My grin stretched into something far more sadistic than I'm sure Naruto would have liked. "You're just one man against some very, _very_ pissed off jinchūriki."

Obito's eyes narrowed furiously. "I doubt you would doom all the bijū to this. You know of a way to reverse this."

 _ **Duh**_ , Kurama and I thought together. _**As if we'd tell**_ **you** _ **, though.**_

I just smiled cheekily. "It's not gonna _kill_ them, but it will keep them from ever forming as the Jūbi. Thanks ever so much for being a rash idiot!"

_**All we have to do now is eliminate Tobi, then we can free the bijū from inside the statue, properly destroy it so this can't repeat itself, and the war is over.** _

**It almost seems too easy. I can't believe he actually launched his plan half haphazardly in the first place. True, he would have been able to use the Jūbi to some extent, but it's just so... rash. He couldn't have possibly known it would have worked** _**at all** _ **with such little of my chakra in the first place, could he?**

_I'm not sure. There are a lot of silly decisions Tobi made. He may be a tricky foe, but he's still human. I think we've both established that humans make mistakes, no matter how godlike they aspire to be._

_We're mortal. We're bleed easily; we hurt easily; we love and we lose because of it. Yet, that doesn't stop us, does it? We endure because we must, but the rewards at the end of that endurance..._

**Mn.**

"Let's go, Naruto!" I exclaimed, sprinting towards Obito.

" _Tch!_ " Obito leapt away, deftly dodging my right punch, and not even bothering to phase through it.

I was placing a risky bet that Obito wouldn't merely run away and try again later. By explaining the process—what was going on—I implanted into Obito's mind that I knew how to reverse what I had done to the Gedo Statue. In doing so, I became a tantalizing target, and a priority. Obito had to capture quickly before the Gedo received too much damage from the Senjutsu (which was impossible, as the Jūbi _was_ Senjutsu, but it would still make the transformation into the Jūbi impossible according to Kurama). He would most likely stay in the battle in an attempt to capture me and then use Izanami or Tsukuyomi on me in order to learn how to fix what I had done.

The longer he stayed in the battle, the more likely Naruto and I could ensure victory.

" _Osu!_ " Naruto shouted, golden chakra flaring around him as he charged with me.

Bubbles enveloped the field around us as Utakata and Hotaru attempted to limit Obito's mobility.

I knew that Obito could only continuously fade out for five consecutive minutes, and as long as he had to evade their combined bubbles for that long, there _had_ to be an opening for me or Naruto to graze him.

Gyūki converged back inside of Killer Bee and the two soon joined Naruto and myself in our battle with Obito.

Kurama's warm and comforting chakra wrapped around me as I allowed him control of some part of it. Nine tails bloomed from behind me as Kurama took control of them, and soon nine more followed suit from Naruto's form. Tentacles flailed about from behind Killer Bee, and I had a feeling that Gyūki was the one controlling them.

**Company.**

The sound of crackling lightning was all I heard before Kakashi's right arm sliced through the air where Obito once was. Obito had wisely chosen to substitute with a nearby rock, and Kakashi's Chidori neatly pierced through it instead.

A brief smile was all I had time to spare Kakashi—and he returned it with one of his warm eye-smiles—before he fell into a comfortable pattern with Naruto, Kurama, and myself. Gai shortly joined afterwards, taking charge in the offensive front against Obito, while Killer Bee and Gyūki fell back to provide long ranged attacks with the Gyūki's tentacles.

With perfect synch that could only come from experience (and mostly, I admit, from Kakashi and Gai adjusting their patterns and style to effectively coordinate with Naruto and myself, so really, from experience on _their_ part) our team kept pushing Obito on the defensive. Obito could not stay physical for even a heartbeat to teleport away, or else we would catch him, or the bubbles that constantly surrounded us (but never harmed us, only exploding near Obito) would slow him long enough for us to catch him.

For five minutes our assault continued.

" _Shit_ ," Obito breathed out, and I _knew_ his time was up.

Gai swung out his nunchucks and Obito brought up the gunbai to block him, while Naruto and I flanked on either side, a Rasengan in Naruto's hand and a charged up Lightning Fox in my other.

Obito's chakra flickered and he substituted with a nearby boulder that was crushed under Naruto's and mine combined techniques. In that instant he substituted, though, Gyūki's tentacle and Kurama's tail snapped out faster than even _I_ could move without Hiraishin and wrapped around Obito.

**I got him!**

I felt the swell of pride bloom inside as I felt my Hiraishin mark burn through Obito's clothing and into his flesh via Kurama's tail.

_You have no idea how happy I am that we're a team._

**Understandable. I** _**am** _ **phenomenal, and such a team player.**

Naruto's face lit up as he realized what had just happened and he looked excitedly at me. "Can I do it? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Be my guest," I laughed, and Naruto's chakra _flexed_ as it had during training and in a blinding flash of yellow he was gone—and right next to Obito, Rasengan in hand.

Kakashi balked. "Wh- _When the hell did he learn that_?"

"Yosh! Excellent work, Naruto!" Gai cheered.

I grinned cheekily as I followed Naruto's suit, my own shoddy Rasengan forming in my left hand. It was tiny (smaller than my pinky), but I knew it still hurt like a bitch. Plus, you know, as Naruto would say it was a "twinsy moment" that simply "could not be wasted."

With Obito now permanently marked by the Hiraishin, it didn't matter what he did or where he went. Naruto and I could hunt him down, and bring along any battalion we wanted.

The war was over.

**('･ω･')**

I rolled my shoulders, looking up at the Gedo Statue while Naruto and my comrades finished dealing with Obito—the man was bound, unmasked, and essentially harmless at that point. I personally wanted to chop off his head and smash his brain, but Naruto was adamant about not killing him until he was done talking to him.

Whatever.

_Time to self-destruct the seals._

**Simple enough. The hard part is going to be extracting the bijū.**

_Yeah. I have no clue whatsoever how to do that, and honestly, now that I think about it, I don't think we should trigger the seals' self destruction until we extract the bijū. No telling if the Gedo Statue might just automatically start the transformation into Jūbi without those seals._

**True. We'll have to bring Jiraiya here to look at—ah... better idea.**

_What do you have in mind, Kurama?_

**The seal to release the reanimated corpses releases their very souls. For a scarce minute those souls are completely free, but still tangible. Gyūki and Utakata sealed Nagato in a stasis when he and Konan attacked them earlier. If we release them and ask them to release the bijū...**

_I see! Nagato can quickly extract the bijū from the Gedo Statue before he passes on._

**Exactly.**

_Good idea, Kurama! So where is Nagato?_

**Mn. We'll have to run there. Naruto didn't place any markers nearby.**

I looked over at the group and shouted. "I'll be right back!"

Naruto waved over at me, grinning. "Okay!"

**('･ω･')**

With that out of the way, and many shinobi and kunoichi starting to converge upon us, I looked up at the bijū who were now freed from the Gedo Statue.

Naruto was at my side, along with Bee, Utakata, Hotaru, Kakashi, and Gai.

"I don't have any seals to prevent you from ever being captured," I admitted. "But, I promise I will create one."

"Where will you go now?" Naruto asked.

Matabi let out a rumbling purr. " **I was actually fond of my time in Kumogakure, and I was close to Nii, even if our seal was created so we could never be too close. If you find a way to keep us from ever being captured, that is nice, but I do not mind being close to humans. I will return to Kumogakure with Bee, and Gyūki. Besides, I know Nii's younger sister will miss me otherwise.** "

I stared dumbstruck at Matabi from her response. It had never— _ever_ —occurred to me that a bijū could be _happy_ with where they were. I knew Bee and Gyūki were close friends, but I also knew that had taken time and was under unique circumstances. I figured they were the exception (along with Naruto and Kurama). It never occurred to me that that was, perhaps, the viewing of Kumogakure as a _whole_.

True, Bee faced some prejudice in the beginning, and I did not hear of that same prejudice against Nii (and indeed, she was well missed in Kumogakure upon her departure from what Bee had told me). But, the fact that Matabi actually _wanted_ to return to Kumogakure—regardless if she would be imprisoned her not—surprised me to no end.

" **I believe the ocean will be a good place to hide out for a while,** " Isobu told me. " **But, if you need me, little one, I will come.** "

" **I'm going to return home,** " Son Gokū said simply—and I felt a brief memory of that enormous hidden forest flash through my mind.

" **I believe the rest of us actually will join you,** " Chōmei said softly. " **I could use a break from humanity.** "

_That forest..._

**Most likely.**

_Perhaps... I may not be able to come up with a way to directly prevent them from being sealed (right away, at least), but I bet I could find a way to prevent any human from entering that forest, or from detecting the bijū._

I felt Kurama's surprise at that, along with a strong sense of thoughtfulness. **It's certainly true that fūinjutsu masters could trap their home to prevent intruders from ever finding it, but to do so on such a large scale would take years...**

_Good thing we've got years, then, huh?_

**To think... an actual sanctuary for us that humans could not besmirch...**

"You should probably get going, then," Utakata said. "The Shinobi Alliance will be here in ten minutes or so."

" **Welp, no need to say anything else,** " Shukaku said, already turning and practically sprinting away. " **I am** _ **not**_ **getting sealed into any damn urns again!** "

Within minutes only Matabi remained, and she gracefully laid down. " **I must thank you all, though, for freeing us from that statue. I did not relish the idea of being forcibly turned into the Jūbi. And... and it was nice to avenge Nii.** "

Killer Bee was silent, looking down. He was surprisingly solemn at Matabi's words. "Yeah."

"Well," Naruto said, "I guess that just about wraps up the war, huh?"

"I guess it does," I said, thinking through my checklist. Gedo Statue? Check. Obito? Check. Bijū free? Sorta check. Kabuto? Definitely check. Zetsu? Check.

_I don't think I'm forgetting anything._

**I don't think so, either. Surprisingly, things went according to plan.**

_I suppose when you have years to think about this, and a good set amount of time to prepare—and let's be honest, some_ damn _strong people at your side—things are bound to go easier. Although, I was expecting Obito to just cut and run at the sign of trouble, but then again considering how he had foolishly rushed the Jūbi's creation in the first place..._

**He was probably already feeling anxious. He gave into the pressure of wanting to complete the plan sooner than it could be done. He was rushing what should not have been rushed.**

_True enough._

**('･ω･')**

Back at home, I sat down beside Sasame as Naruto began his toasting speech on how amazing everyone did in the war. All of the Rookies, along with Team Gai, and all of our senseis were there in that tiny Akimichi BBQ, crowded around two joined tables. Naruto stood atop one of the tables, raising his glass of milk and cheering.

Kakashi sat down on my opposite side, faithful book in hand and looking only a little tired.

When Naruto finished his speech, he sat back down and draped an arm around Hinata (who was on his right) and Sasuke (who was on his left) and gave everyone a blinding smile. "I only wish Haku, Utakata and Hotaru could join us."

"Wave has its own way of celebrating, Naruto," Sasame told him.

"Haku said Wave's way of celebrating just consisted of who can drink the most sake," Sakura giggled.

Ino crinkled her nose. "The place must reek, then."

"Not if they only do it during celebrations," Tenten pointed out.

"Remind me to _never_ take Lee there during a celebration," Neji whispered to Tenten. Her eyes widened with realization and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Hear that, Lee? Neji seems to think you can't _handle_ Wave's celebration," Kiba chuckled, smirking.

Fire lit up in Lee's eyes as he stood up. "Yosh! If I cannot best Wave's celebration I'll—"

Gai gave a boom laugh. "There's no need for that Lee. Focus on Konoha's celebration for now."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

" _Lee!_ "

" _Gai-sensei!_ "

"Get a room, please," Tenten muttered as the two embraced enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Kakashi-sensei, maybe we should start doing that?"

Kakashi gave me a deadpan expression. "Try it and I'll tell Pakkun not to let you play with his paws anymore."

I gave a betrayed whimper. "That's just cruel. You know there the softest things in the world."

Kakashi nodded his head firmly. "Cruel threats must be countered with crueler threats."

"You did start with the cruel suggestion," Sasuke voiced helpfully.

I shot him a glare. "Oh go declare vengeance on some tomatoes."

He sniffed. "As if I would ever. Tomatoes are divine."

Naruto's face twisted in disgust. "Nasty. I think you mean _Ramen_ is—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you _my_ version of Thousand Years of Pain."

"I didn't know you were interested in Naruto that way, Sasuke," I cooed. "Do I need to have a talk with you?"

They both gave me appalled looks while everyone at the table laughed at their expense.

My lips twitched, and settled back in my seat while more bickering erupted amongst my friends.

In the back of my mind I could feel the warmth of Kurama's gaze.

 _Yes,_ I thought, _an impossible thought that became a reality._


	45. Epilogue

I tucked my hair behind my ear, my eyes scanning over the mission report. When I was satisfied with what was written I handed it to my brother.

Naruto sat behind the Hokage's desk, his brow creased in concentration as he read over the mission report I handed him.

It had started off as a simple C-Rank mission, but it had escalated into an A-Rank quickly. Konohamaru had dispatched for help the second he realized his Genin were in danger, and I had been sent out to assist him. The foolish missing-nin didn't stand a chance when Kurama and I entered the scene.

Naruto gave a long sigh when he was done and shot me a jealous look. "I just now realized I always give you two the good missions."

Kurama cocked his head at him, pulling back his lips in a cocky smirk, his ears twitching. " **It couldn't** _ **possibly**_ **be because we're simply the best suited for them.** "

Naruto huffed at him, and Kurama's tails waved about, as clear amusement rolled off the fox. "Whatever, _pipsqueak_."

Kurama, at the moment, was roughly the size of Akamaru. At any moment he could push out more of his chakra from the seal and grow to his full size, but everyone in the room knew he wouldn't do that. For one thing, when he was at his true size, it made going about the village far more difficult than necessary. Moreover, whenever we went on missions together, if he was _that_ big, anyone could see him coming. Kurama could shrink or grow his size as much as he wanted to. For the time, he was satisfied with his current size, though.

Finding a way to 'free' Kurama and the other bijū from their jinchūriki had been a tricky thing. Surprisingly, it was a large thanks to the notes Kurama and I had taken when were in that mock-genjutsu world Obito had warped us to.

It relied heavily on pushing out Kurama's chakra—not unlike using his chakra as a cloak—but giving it a more solid and defined base. It wasn't much different than when Naruto passed along Kurama's chakra in canon and gave everyone cloaks.

From that point, it was a matter of solidifying that chakra into a sort of clone, and projecting Kurama's consciousness onto it. It had taken roughly six months after the war of Jiraiya, myself, Kurama, and the other bijū puzzling over the fūinjutsu notes we had taken from that other world and using them as a base.

However, at the end of those six months, each of the bijū was able to project him or herself from his or her host.

Although, they had to always be in a certain range of their host (the range would grow steadily over repetitive use, though), 'else they would find themselves back inside.

Furthermore, after _years_ of working with Jiraiya and Kurama on the forest... we could safely say that we had created a haven for the bijū. The forest was entirely guarded by _extensive_ fūinjutsu layers, and with the bijū's help, access to the forest became limited to a single entry point (The bijū had destroyed the surrounding land to create a moat with the ocean and left open a single narrow pathway they could traverse that was _hella_ booby trapped against human chakra). Not only was every inch of the forest covered in seals that prevented anyone from sensing it, but it also had multilayered genjutsu seals (courtesy of the Toad Sages) to discourage people from evening seeing it.

I had even spent many years showing all the bijū how to create more of these seals through the use of burning their own chakra into the ground (a technique that was used prior to the discovery of chakra ink and was discouraged due to its... thoughtlessness).

I may not have (yet) found a way to keep the bijū from ever being sealed, but I damn well created a sanctuary for them (and mostly likely would create another one as soon as I found a big enough patch of land—Isobu was currently on the lookout for a large enough island).

Matabi, Saiken, Gyūki and Kurama were the only bijū with jinchūriki, but the first three enjoyed their jinchūriki and circumstances, while Kurama...

Kurama definitely wasn't unhappy.

Because of the projection, Kurama and I frequently found ourselves doing missions together. When I joined the ANBU (at the same point Naruto took up the Hokage hat), Naruto officially granted Kurama the shinobi status (after much convincing on my part for both of them) and Kurama joined the ANBU with me (because for _shits and giggles_ , he insisted).

This was met with mixed reactions of the public, of course; however, with Naruto's hero status, and my _insult-a-bijū-and-I-will-end-you-slowly_ reputation, there was no outward resistance. It helped immensely that the current generation of elders and councilmen were _significantly_ biased towards us, or open-minded.

Currently, I served as second-in-command, with Karasu being my commander. Kurama was 'officially' my ANBU partner (although he didn't wear any special gear or masks).

When we were not taking on ANBU missions we were a regular pair of Jōnin.

" **Now, now,** " Kurama said, " **don't be jealous. We both know you're just upset because you're forever stuck doing paperwork, while Miwako and I get all the mayhem and gore. The fun stuff.** "

Naruto pouted. "You don't have to rub it in, you know."

" **Ah, but I do** ," Kurama purred.

I coughed. "If that's all, Aniki..."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you're dismissed."

I smiled. "How's Hinata?"

Naruto beamed. "She's great. The doctor said it'll be a boy, you know!"

"A boy?" I echoed faintly, then smiling more widely, I said, "Congratulations!"

Naruto preened.

" **I can't believe an idiot like you is going to be a father,** " Kurama griped.

"Oh, shut up, tsundere," Naruto dismissed.

" _ **What did you call me.**_ "

I held up my hands in a peaceful-like gesture. "Children, behave."

**('･ω･')**

"If you're going to eat with me, then you better henge into a human," I warned.

" **I thought you liked me just the way I was,** " Kurama mocked.

"I do," I told him, "I just don't want you anywhere near my food as you are now. You _shed_."

" **One time.** _ **One time**_ **, and you can't just let it go.** "

"Says the master of all grudge-holders," I snarked. "Need I bring up _Madara-sama_?"

Kurama snarled. " **You better not, if you know what's good for you.** "

"I think I rest my case."

Kurama sneered at me, " **I'm not changing into that god-awful form just to make eating easier for you.** "

His 'human form' was a hit and miss. He hated it at times, yet he seemed to relish the fact that it made some people _extremely_ uncomfortable, and that he had acquired _many_ fan girls from it (which irritated Naruto, and amused me to no end).

He wasn't _actually_ human. It was just a transformation—no different than Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu, which was the argument he used whenever I teased him in that form. He was 'merely using the tools given to him to make life a living hell for petty, pathetic humans.'

Still didn't mean he wanted to use the henge frequently. He still couldn't quite get the hang of walking without tails.

It was actually quite cute seeing him wobble uncomfortably.

" **Hmph** ," he huffed, sticking his nose up in the air. " **Just for you having the audacity of suggesting that form,** _ **I'm**_ **picking out what's for dinner**."

"Fine with me," I said, trailing behind my dearest companion, with a bemused smile on my face.

**('･ω･')**

Kurama and I lived in a spacious apartment, a block away from ANBU HQ. We used to live in the ANBU HQ exclusively, however, recently, I had made a special request...

A request which required me to move out of the ANBU HQ and get my own apartment. It was fairly large—ANBU pay was _very_ good—with three bedrooms. One for myself, one for Kurama, and one for my... request.

It had a large living room with plenty of room for me to do basic stretches, and a fairly big kitchen.

On the walls were many pictures. Mostly of my friends, and family, but there were some pictures of places Kurama and I enjoyed going to, or wanted to go to at some point.

Kurama was curled up on the couch, pulling out a large book and flipping through it. I headed to the kitchen, knowing from experience that Kurama couldn't cook to save his life (much to his ire, and Naruto's smug glee). In his defense, he didn't _need_ to eat; it was more of a luxury than anything.

About halfway through making dinner, there was a quiet knock at the door. Kurama didn't glance up from his book. " **It's Taji.** "

"Come in," I called out, "the door is unlock."

Wasn't much point of a _locked_ door in a world filled with shinobi. I had my own security measures, certainly, but I hadn't finished installing all of them. There wasn't much of a rush when you had a very lethal, and very grumpy bijū living with you and _everyone_ knew it.

Taji, a young woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, and who liked to dress sharply, entered the room. She was wearing the largest smile I had seen today on her face. "Miwako-san, I have important news for you."

Satisfied that nothing would explode if I stepped away, I walked out of the kitchen and gave Taji a curious, but cautious look. "Is it about...?"

"Yes," Taji said quickly, beaming. "The paperwork went through. You've been approved."

I froze.

Kurama sat upright on the couch, his ears raised in surprise, and his eyes wide. He remained like this for a couple of seconds, before his ears flattened against the back of his head and he awarded Taji a warning glower. " **You better not be messing with her, woman...** "

"I'm not," Taji exclaimed. "Miwako-san's been approved to adopt the baby. She'll be here in three days."

Warmth. Undeniable warmth, and bubbling happiness, burned inside of me. I was flying high above the clouds—soaring above all the worries and stress of life. Nothing could bring me down. Nothing could touch me.

My heart pounded furiously inside of my chest—it was so loud I could hear it in my head—and my eyes were stinging something fierce. I was so happy.

I was so, _so_ happy.

I wanted to form words—to thank this women for all the work and effort she had put into this to making sure this was a success. I wanted to hug her, and leap up and shout to the sky that _I was going to be a mother._

Yet, I couldn't.

Words failed me, and I couldn't bring any sort of sound to make it past the lump in my throat. I just stood there, trembling and crying, a stupid grin on my face.

Taji, realizing what was happening, wiped at her eyes. She was smiling so brightly at me. "I'm so happy for you, Miwako-san. It's been an honor to take this case on for you."

Two months ago, Sasuke, Kurama, and I had been sent out on a mission. A serial killer had been butchering families in one of the smaller countries—Kusagakure. We found him in no time, and put an end to him, unfortunately, not before he took care of one last family.

A family of Uzumakis.

Now, I knew the Uzumaki clan had simply scattered, and not gone completely extinct. I knew that, yet, upon realizing who they were, I hadn't been able to repress my surprise at it.

The murderer had claimed the husband, wife, and the grandfather, but we stopped him before he could harm the two-month child.

There was no one left to care for that child.

And in that moment of holding her, I knew, _I knew_ , I wanted to adopt her.

I couldn't just up and steal her away (legally)—she was technically a citizen of Kusagakure (and a well-known one, sadly), so I brought her to my brother, and asked for his help.

Kusagakure, while on fairly good terms with Konohagakure, was _not_ about to let us have their last Uzumaki.

The case had been a ruthless one, but Taji, our lawyer, was stubborn as can be.

"Thank you," I finally managed to whisper. Kurama had gotten off from the couch and brushed himself against me briefly in a rare gesture of comfort. "Wh-When will I...?"

"Three days," Taji said. "I'll have her delivered straight here."

"Thank you," I told her again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , bayo."

Taji wiped at her eyes again. "It was my pleasure, Miwako-san. I hope you have a good night."

"You, too," I whispered, watching her leave. Still trembling, I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around Kurama. "I did it, Kurama. I did it. I'm going to be a mommy. I'm going to have a daughter."

" **Congratulations, kit,** " Kurama said softly. I sniffled and buried my face against his fur. " **... Why don't we just order in tonight? I can already smell the food burning.** "

I gave a watery chuckle. "Yeah, okay."

" **I'll go ahead and tell your moronic brother that you'll be taking maternity leave starting tomorrow,** " Kurama continued, " **and I'll order the food. So... stop sniveling in my fur. It's gross.** "

Pulling back, I wiped at my nose and eyes with my sleeve. "Sorry."

" **No, you're not,** " Kurama grumbled. " **Go collect yourself.** "

"Okay. Thank you."

" **Whatever.** "

**('･ω･')**

Ten minutes later there was excited pounding on my door.

" **It's unlocked,** _ **idiot**_ **,** " Kurama snarled. He had been sitting on the couch, watching me move about the house in a tornado-like fashion, furiously cleaning and baby-proofing _everything_. Once I had calmed down enough to stop crying, it really hit me that _I would be having a baby._

A minor panic attack had hit me, and I began to swiftly make sure everything was ready for her.

Naruto busted into the apartment, carrying bags of food. A very pregnant Hinata giggled lightly, and trailed behind him. "I have food! Don't worry, Miwako! CONGRATULATIONS, BY THE WAY!"

" **Watch the volume, fool,** " Kurama snapped, wincing.

Naruto was practically bouncing in place, his eyes lit up. I grinned at him, my previous anxieties melting away to bubbling happiness, as they always seemed to do when I was with my precious brother. I hurled himself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and he picked me up and swung me around. "I'm going to be a mother, ya know, _bayo_!"

"I'm going to be an uncle, ya know!" Naruto cheered, setting me down. "Ah—Ah—where do you want this stuff?"

"We brought you dinner," Hinata explained, "and food for the week—for you and the baby. Have you picked out the furniture?"

I shook my head frantically, chewing my bottom lip. "I—I wanted to make sure I got her first, ya know?"

"I told ya, ya would," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Even if I had to kidnap her myself!"

" _Naruto_ ," Hinata warned lightly, "kidnapping children is never a good thing."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine... Not kidnaped... _Rescue her_ myself."

"Much better," Hinata laughed.

Naruto grinned at his wife and turned back around to face me. "Then you'll have to go shopping tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mn," I confirmed. "Right now, I've just been cleaning, and... and baby-proofing most of this. I'll have to buy some actual items to properly baby-proof the apartment, but..."

"This is so great," Naruto cheered. "I'm so happy for you, Imouto."

"We both are," Hinata added.

"Thank you, Aniki, and Hina-chan," I told them, beaming.

" **Yes, yes, we're all happy,** " Kurama grouched, " **but where's the food?** "

"You don't even _need_ to eat," Naruto pointed out.

" **I may not** _ **need**_ **to, but that doesn't mean I don't** _ **want**_ **to, stupid boy.** "

**('･ω･')**

"Congratulations!"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly the following morning as the Rookie Nine, and their spouses, along with their senseis, Team Gai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune stood outside my apartment the following morning.

"The idiot told us last night," Sasuke explained.

"Oi!" Naruto protested.

"We're all going to work together to help you make sure the apartment is ready. Yosh!" Lee declared.

"Calm down," Neji sighed.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at all of my friends and family.

"We can split up to buy the furniture, clothes, food, medicine, and baby-proofing stuff—you can personally check in with each group," Sakura suggested.

"We want to make this as easy as we can for you," Sasame added.

I bowed, feeling my cheeks flush with pleasant embarrassment. "Thank you all very much. You have been very supportive of me these past couple months, and I'm very grateful."

Jiraiya laughed loudly and clapped me on the back. "No need to get all formal. We're all friends here, yeah?"

"That's right," I said, straightening back up and smiling.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Gai and I will be doing the furniture and toy shopping," Sasuke said, already turning. "We'll be at _Mimi's_ whenever you're ready to join us."

"R-Right," I said, surprised they were already organized.

"Obviously Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten and I will be doing the clothes shopping," Ino boasted.

"Chōji, Karui, Kiba and I will be doing food shopping for the month," Jiraiya said, winking at me. Chōji gave me a thumbs up and a grin.

"A-And Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Lee, Neji and I will be shopping for all the essential medicine you may need," Sasame added.

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged smiling glances. "We'll grab all the baby-proofing stuff you need. Trust us. We know _exactly_ what you'll be needing."

Kurama cleared his throat. " **I will be going with them.** "

This seemed to cause some surprise in the group and I raised an eyebrow at Kurama. "I didn't think you'd be interested in this sort of thing."

Kurama only gave a shrug in response, his gaze steadily looking away, and his ears pressed flat against the back of his head.

**('･ω･')**

"What about this?" Ino demanded, holding up a little frilly pink dress with strawberries on it.

"That's not practical," Tenten objected. "What if she's a tomboy?"

"She's two months old," Tsunade said dryly. "She won't be doing much of anything, except eating, and sleeping. And dirtying some diapers, of course."

"Tsunade-sama has a point," Shizune put in. "We should get what's most comfortable for her to wear."

I cleared my throat. "Um, don't I get a say in this?"

"No," they chorused.

**('･ω･')**

As I entered the furniture shop, I caught myself staring at Naruto and Gai sitting in opposite racecar beds making odd noises.

Hinata was giggling at Naruto, while Sasuke and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen.

Not missing a beat, I turned around and went to go find the only two sane people I could trust this task to. They were simple enough to find, and once I did find them, I asked, "What do you have for me?"

Kakashi gestured towards a simple wooden crib. It looked nice, and very sturdy, with pretty engravement reminiscent to a kimono's imprints. There were painted flowers all over the bottom of it, almost as if it were a field of flowers. I reached out a hand, slowly tracing it along the wood. It was smooth to the touch, no fatal flaw in sight. I gripped it, shaking it a little.

Sturdy enough.

"I'll take it," I said, "if this is your best suggestion."

"It is," Sasuke replied. "I'll go grab the manager, while Kakashi shows you the rest."

I trailed behind Kakashi, and he showed me a rocking chair, changing table, dresser, chest, and bookshelf. Each of them seemed to have been made by the same person, for they all shared a similar style. I agreed to each of them by the time Sasuke returned with the manager.

"She wants them all?" Sasuke asked, glancing towards Kakashi.

"Yep," Kakashi said.

"We'll take the set, then," Sasuke told the manager.

I reached towards my pouch to grab my wallet, but Kakashi's hand snapped out and grabbed mine. He gave me his eye-smile, and was already handing a large fold of bills towards the manager, as was Sasuke. My eyes widened. "But—"

"You can't just let me spoil you this once?" Kakashi asked, seemingly hurt.

"I—"

"We're paying for it with, or without your permission. It's not a burden. It's not an obligation. We _want_ to do this, Miwako," Sasuke said flatly.

At a loss for words, I just nodded my head in awe and surprise. "Thank... you?"

"Now that we have an idea for the style you want, we'll be able to pick out the toys easily enough. Go ahead and check on Sasame and the others," Sasuke said.

I blinked. "Oh. Right. Thank you... very much."

"We're family," Kakashi said quietly. "No need to thank us."

**('･ω･')**

On my way towards Sasame, I ran into Kurenai, Asuma, and Kurama.

"Are you guys already done?" I asked in surprise.

" **Yep** ," Kurama said. " **We're heading back to the apartment to set everything up.** "

Kurenai and Asuma eyed Kurama with open amusement. This confused me, as Kurama's ears tilted back in response—it was his way of blushing, almost.

"Yes, I suppose we will. Unless... Kurama, would you like to stay with Miwako?" Kurenai asked slyly.

His ears flattened against his head and he snarled silently at them. " **Don't be absurd.** "

_Just what happened while they were shopping to cause unusual interaction?_

Knowing my thoughts were echoed—as even if Kurama could project himself outside of his prison, our connection couldn't be severed so easily—inside Kurama's head, I looked at him quizzically. He only shook his head, and proceeded to march past me.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

Kurenai shook her head. "No need. Jiraiya already paid for it."

My brow furrowed. "O-Oh. I see. Then, thank you for doing this."

Kurenai smiled at me. "It's not an issue at all, Miwako-chan. We're all one big family, aren't we?"

I blushed at her words. "I would like to think so, Kurenai."

Her smile grew. "Then let's leave it at that. See you later, Miwako-chan."

"See you."

**('･ω･')**

The day went on like that; I circled between each group, taking in their advice and purchasing a vast majority of items. Most of them helped me carry it back to the apartment—while the rest would arrive tomorrow.

It didn't take too long. By later afternoon, all the shopping was done and I was able to return home to Kurama.

On my way home, though, I ran into a familiar face.

"Gen-kun?" I asked in surprise. The young man—the previous ANBU Commander, Kitsune—awarded me with a warm smile. He had retired from his post as Commander a handful of years ago after he personally trained Kurama and I in the ways of ANBU. He became a Jōnin instructor last year, and his team would be taking the Chūnin Exams soon.

Life as a Jōnin instructor seemed to be well suited for him. After years of working in the ANBU with him, it was easy to renew our close friendship from childhood and develop it into something a bit more permanent, and stable. I knew ANBU wasn't something that Gen would be doing all his life—he had too much of a warm heart to stay in that cold place. It was I who recommended to him that he took a break and trained his own team of Genin.

Kakashi always said it was training team seven—raising us—that really helped put his Black-Ops days behind, or at least helped them become bearable. It took some needling on my part, but Gen relented and retired.

He had confided to me not even a month afterwards that it was probably the best decision he had ever made. While he missed the more interesting missions of the ANBU, his team had really become a significant part of him—he described them as _his kids_.

Which wasn't too far off from the truth. Two of them were orphans, and the other came from a rich family whose parents rarely spared her the time of day. Short of adopting them, they _were_ his kids. They were a family.

"I was looking for you," Gen said, an easy smile on his face. "I heard you were successful in your adoption."

"Yes. I'll be getting her in a couple days," I said, smiling in return.

"That's amazing," Gen congratulated me. "I'm really happy for you."

I beamed. "Thank you. Kurama and I have been looking forward to this for a while."

Gen chuckled. "That grouch? Will he, ah, be helping you raise her?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't presume him to, but he might. He's really happy for me, even if he won't admit it."

"How can you tell?" Gen inquired.

My eyes brightened. "You know already, Gen. I'm his jinchūriki."

Gen shook his head. "No, no. If that was the case then _Naruto_ could read him like a book. I've always been curious about this, but never really wanted to pry. Now, though... Well... you two always seem to know what the other is thinking. And you've... well, frankly, you don't show as much interest in anyone else like you do with him."

I hesitated, "What... do you mean?"

Gen's eyes widened as he realized what he had implied. "Not... not in _that_ sense, just... That you feel more comfortable with him than anyone else."

"How can you tell?"

Surprisingly, his cheeks took on a light pinkish hue and he glanced away. "Just... can."

Uncertain of what to say, I remained quiet.

It was true that over the years Kurama had been my closest companion, short of my brother, then Kakashi and Jiraiya, then Sasuke. While I cared for all of my comrades deeply, and there was very little I wouldn't do for them, it was hard to care for them like I cared for Kurama.

Kurama... I had, _literally_ , opened up my mind to Kurama. Because of our connection as jinchūriki and prisoner, we were able to share our thoughts and feelings with one another instantaneously. When I released that seal, and I shared every bit of me to him, it opened a whole new connection. We never had to express ourselves through words or physical actions, because the other could simply feel it through the seal.

Granted, this connection was entirely one-sided when I originally opened the seal. Kurama was _extremely_ careful not to let his emotions echo back to me. Over time, though, through a combination of Kurama sincerely opening up to me, and I being able to pick up his cues easier... the connection wasn't _so_ one-sided.

That kind of connection—that kind of companionship was... incredible. To have that _complete_ openness with someone and have them _return it_ with _acceptance_ was... amazing.

Of course, there were moments where I wished he _couldn't_ sense what I was feeling. Times he frustrated me to no end, but those moments were far and few in between. It was hard to stay mad at someone that literally saw you at your worst, saw _all_ of your shameful moments and _still accepted you_.

So, naturally, I was very comfortable around Kurama. He was my sun, and I his shadow—or maybe I was his sun and he was the shadow? He was constant, and it would feel _incorrect_ if he wasn't with me.

We were more than friends. Kindred spirits would be the most accurate description for us, I suppose.

We would never be _romantically_ involved—for numerous reasons—but I doubted that I would _ever_ find _that_ sort of companionship, or even seek it out.

Because no matter who I chose, no matter who I _courted_ , it would pale in comparison to absolute acceptance I felt with Kurama. Physical relationships seemed rather mundane, too, when I compared the two. Well, _that,_ and I quite literally lost _that_ drive a long time ago. Hormone supplements could only go so far, after all.

I was spoiled in my companionship with my dearest friend.

I didn't need or want anything further. I was genuinely, sincerely, and absolutely happy with my life right now.

Explaining that connection, however, was difficult. Those who have never been a bijū host couldn't understand the mental connection that can be opened up between the two. The closest _normal_ people that could understand would be the Yamanaka family—and indeed, I had described the connection to Ino, and she related it to a rather intimate form of mind walking shared between closest comrades in the family. She also said that had I described it to anyone else, I would have probably sounded insane.

Clearing my throat, I managed, "We've been through a lot together. It's hard _not_ to feel comfortable around someone who is _literally_ inside your head all the time."

Gen gave a small smile. "I guess that's true. I just... Well... I knew that you lost interest in... well, dating, around the same time that Kurama was given a physical form..."

I laughed at his assumption. "I'm not into bestiality, thank you. I'm just... well, you know what happened with the Akatsuki. Once the war was over, I asked Tsunade to give me a different sort of supplements. I didn't care too much for being interested in anyone, as I was worried it would cause me to lose focus on my dreams for the bijū. I was determined to not get sidetracked, hence why I left the village with Jiraiya to stay with the toads during that time. After a while of being on it for a while... I just liked _not liking_ anyone.

"It gave me time to focus on myself without worrying over others. I got to figure more about who I was, and what I wanted outside of my brother and the bijū. I don't _need_ a romantic companion to be happy. I've accomplished a lot in my life time. I've made numerous lifelong friends, fought _so many_ battles and _won_. I've become an established fūinjutsu master, and I've pioneered a new life for bijū.

"And now I'm blessed with being able to start a family of mine, to have a daughter that I can raise and _love_ , just as my mother wanted to do with me. It may be a bit of an unconventional family, but I know this girl will be coming home to a wonderful life, filled with people who love her and will support her," I finished softly. Then, realizing I had been talking for a while and Gen was looking at me with that soft warm gaze of his, I blushed sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the monologue. I know it must seem strange to a lot of people that I'm choosing to raise her without a father, but..."

Gen reached out and grabbed my shoulder, squeezing. "That girl may not have an _ordinary_ family, but it's not less of a family. I really am happy for you, Miwako. I hope you know that I'll always support you."

I gently took his hand in my own, smiling openly at him. "I know, Gen-kun. You're a true friend, and I'm grateful to have you."

A conflicted look crossed over his face before he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. "You're probably wanted back at home. I'll see you around, Miwa-chan.'

"Bye-bye, Gen-kun."

**('･ω･')**

"So..." I trailed off, raising an eyebrow as I entered the apartment.

Kurama crawled onto the couch, sniffing. " **What?** "

I smiled slyly, plopping down onto the red couch next to him. "Mind telling me what happened with Kurenai and Asuma?"

He snorted. " **I merely asked questions.** "

"Uh-huh...?"

" **That's** _ **all**_ **,** " Kurama insisted.

"Okay," I allowed, still smiling. "Then what were the questions?"

Curiously, Kurama seemed even more embarrassed than before. His ears were pressed hard against the back of his head and he seemed to bury his snout into the book he had pulled out. " **N-Nothing of consequence.** "

" _Kurama,_ " I sung, leaning on my beloved companion. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking up at him with the smuggest look I could muster.

His red eyes glanced over my way before they quickly snapped back towards the book—I realized it was even upside down at that point—and his tails curled and uncurled anxiously.

I wrapped my arms around him, singing again, " _Kurama..._ "

" **FINE!** " he howled, throwing me off him and standing up. He stood on his hind legs, his face twisted into a snarl while his tails still waved around in obvious anxious embarrassment. " **But you will NEVER speak of this again!** " he roared his words.

Amused at his reaction, I answered, "I promise."

" **I was... merely asking them what it mean to... to raise a horrific abomination!** " Kurama snapped.

I frowned at that, waiting for him to continue. Kurama seethed, and he seemed to have great difficulty spitting out the words. " **I only asked questions in... in what to do. In... in what would... be... the... best... way... What I would need to do to... to... How to become an acceptable pare...** _ **pare... paren...**_ "

He shuddered. " **That's it. That's all it was.** "

My eyes widened as I realized exactly what Kurama was getting at. "You wanted to know how to be a good parent."

He snarled at me. " **I'll be leaving now**."

I leapt up from the couch, grabbing his clawed hand and pulling him towards me. In a smooth motion, I had wrapped my arms around him and was hugging him tightly. "You are _so_ not going anywhere, Kurama."

Kurama growled and roared at me, his form convulsing—it was obvious he was torn between ripping me apart and storming away, and just accepting what was coming his way.

I pulled away from him, my eyes shining and a smile blooming its way across my face. "There's nothing wrong with asking those questions, Kurama. In fact, it makes me _very_ happy you did. Kurama, you mean the absolute world to me and I want you to be a big part in this child's life with me."

Kurama's ears twitched, and I slowly stepped away from him, giving him room. "You've been a constant in my life, Kurama. You have _always_ been there for me, and I know my trust will _never_ be betrayed by you. I trust you with more than my life, Kurama. I trust you with my _happiness_."

Kurama's gaze lowered. " **I know.** "

"And I know this will probably be a big change for us," I allowed, "and neither of us really have experience in this area, but... but I know we'll do very well together. I have faith in us, Kurama. The two of us—the two of us really could take over the world together."

He snorted, his tails settling down. " **Of course we could. Everyone is a peasant beneath us.** "

"Exactly," I laughed, smiling warmly. "I love you, Kurama. You're the greatest partner anyone could ask for."

Kurama's ears cocked forward towards me—a sign of affection I had learned from my many years with him. " **You're okay.** " He cleared his throat. " **Since this... brat... will be a part of your life—and consequentially** _ **my**_ **life—it just... You are obviously very excited for this to work out well, and I...** "

He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with finishing.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing. "I know."

He didn't have to say it. He never had to say how he felt.

I always knew. I could read him like a book.

_I didn't want to let you down._

Reaching forward, I gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm always proud of you, Kurama, and I _know_ you'll be a wonderful influence for her."

He snorted, a sort of pleased foxy grin crawling its way on his face.

**('･ω･')**

She was tiny.

Her hair was a curly bright red, and she was currently bundled up in a soft pink blanket. The day she arrived was a nonstop party from morning until evening. Everyone wanted to meet her, and everyone wanted to congratulate me.

When the meet-greets were finally over, the three of us returned to the newly refurbished and baby-proof apartment.

Exhausted, I collapsed onto the couch while Kurama went to order some food.

My eyes, as they had all day, returned back to my daughter.

 _My daughter_.

I couldn't seem to say it enough—couldn't seem to _think_ it enough.

I had a daughter.

_I had a daughter._

_My little Rirī._

She was asleep—the poor girl was so tired from all the ruckus today.

Kurama opened and closed the fridge, snorting. " **The top shelf is filled with nothing but breast milk!** " he complained. " **This place is going to reek**."

I laughed. "Don't be silly. Come on, we should put her in her bed. I'm sure she'll wake up soon in a couple hours anyway."

" **You and the brat should be grateful you have me,** " Kurama sneered. " **I don't need to sleep.** "

"I don't need nearly as much sleep as others do, either," I pointed out, ruefully getting up from the couch. Kurama smirked at me, trailing behind me. I headed down the short hallway, entering her bedroom. With ease, I switched my grip on her to pull back the blankets in the crib.

However, when it came time to actually placing her in it...

I bit my bottom lip, giving a torn look between her and the crib.

" _ **Miwako...**_ " Kurama warned.

"But she's finally here!" I whined softly.

His face twisted into an annoyed snarl, and he gracefully took her out of my arms before putting her in the crib. " **Let the monster sleep comfortably for at least a little while before you harass her with your motherhood obsession.** "

I stuck my tongue out at him and he deftly swatted me with his tails.

" **Now let's go eat,** " Kurama grouched. " **It's been a long day.** "

"Really? It seems like it flew by for me."

Too quiet for me to hear, Kurama muttered softly, " **Me, too...** "

**('･ω･')**

**Thank you, LyricalJelly (deviantART) for this _peaceful_ fanart that is just too cute.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IN REGARDS TO THE ROMANCE / KURAMA AND MIWAKO:**
> 
> Honestly, after everything Miwako has gone through, and her **severe** trust issues, I don't think romance was really in her cards. I'm not even sure if she'd be able to have a proper relationship, even **if** she had the body parts for a sex drive.
> 
> In truth, if she were to "end up" with anyone, it would be Kurama. Not in a bestiality manner, I don't think that would cross their minds. I just think their relationship is something closer to total and complete acceptance of one another. They care, obviously, very deeply about each other. They love each other, even. But, in regards to the more lustful kind of love? I just don't see either of them holding much interest in it.
> 
> Kurama for the obvious reason of he wasn't built for that kind of thing, and Miwako because that kind of love would just be too intense for her to handle in a healthy manner.
> 
> In my head these two are inseparable. They have an irreplaceable, one-of-a-kind-bond that transcends the simple idea of "romance". What they have is important, precious, and unique. It's rare, nearly impossible, to find someone you can be entirely open to, trust completely, and love unconditionally.
> 
> These two would grow old together, happily enjoying each other's company for however long the other is around. They would support each other; care for each other; and most importantly: accept one another.
> 
> Which was, essentially, one of my biggest themes for this story: acceptance.
> 
> To accept another, you first have to accept yourself.
> 
> I am sorry for those of you that wanted her to end up with Kitsune or Sasuke, but with the way I have built Miwako, and to best go along with my themes (acceptance, endurance, growth), I just don't see her opening herself up to them the way she has with Kurama.
> 
> Kurama is the only one to know about her past life. He's the only one who knows and has firsthand experience to her very interworking. Her mind was _literally_ opened up to him. And in time, he returned the favor.
> 
> I know this Kurama has developed to become **vastly** different from canon, but I do believe I developed him in a reasonable manner throughout the story that this ending doesn't seem farfetched.
> 
> Sorry again for the atrociously long wait for this ending!
> 
> **Moving on...**
> 
> **Funfact:** Rirī means Lilly
> 
> Thank you everyone who went through this story with me—whether from the start, or just somewhere along the way, or maybe even after this story has been completed. It's been a hell of a ride, but a very enjoyable one at that.
> 
> I hope I succeeded in conveying character development, as well as my themes of acceptance/endurance.
> 
> Happy musings, my dears.
> 
> So one last time!
> 
> Reviews are **love**!


End file.
